Déicide
by Andarta la Celte
Summary: -Publication lente, voir profil- Un chevalier est banni du Sanctuaire d'Athéna alors qu'un Guerrier divin est parti pour une mystérieuse mission... contient du yaoi.
1. Prologue

**Auteur :** Andarta

**Disclaimer : **Les personnages appartiennent à Kuru-sama, le nom de Laïloken est emprunté à une très ancienne vie de saint gaélique…

**Genre de la fic **: Euh ? Espionnage, Yaoi, Angst, du tout et n'importe quoi…

**Couple **: Pour l'instant, aucun… Ou un MiloxCamus forcé ; ;

**Rating **: M, rapport non consenti et pas mal de violence aussi dans ce prologue, z'êtes prévenus…

**Résumé **: Un Chevalier est chassé du Sanctuaire pour d'obscures raisons, ce qui déclenche pas mal d'hostilité chez certains…

**Note **: Je remercie celles qui m'ont encouragée ainsi qu'Alake pour s'être portée volontaire pour la bêta-lecture…

_**DEICIDE**_

_**Prologue**_

– _Grèce, Sanctuaire d'Athéna –_

Athéna se tut. Elle observa calmement ses Chevaliers. Les Golds formaient une ligne droite parfaite, tous agenouillés, la regardant avec diverses expressions. Mü semblait estomaqué et restait bouche bée ; Aldébaran avait des yeux vides ; les jumeaux, Saga et Kanon, après un mutuel coup d'œil perplexe, demeuraient dubitatifs ; Angelo serrait les poings, un rictus cruel affiché sur son visage ; Aiolia, après un mouvement de recul involontaire, paraissait effondré ; Shaka avait été tellement surpris qu'il en avait ouvert des yeux effarés ; Dohko avait perdu son sourire et s'était renfrogné ; Milo faisait concurrence au cachet d'aspirine et tremblait imperceptiblement, son regard arborant une magnifique teinte orangée ; Aioros, après un long soupir désolé, montrait tous les signes de l'indignation ; Shura était au bord de l'explosion, déjà prêt à exécuter le moindre ordre sur-le-champ pourvu qu'il se défoule ; Camus, fidèle à lui-même, demeurait impénétrable et n'avait même pas cillé ; Aphrodite avait porté une main devant sa bouche et secouait la tête, visiblement incapable de croire à cette nouvelle.

Les Bronzes, rassemblés à côté du trône, n'étaient pas en reste. Seiya s'exclama :

– Wow, la vache ! J'y crois pas !

Shiryu le fit taire d'un coup de coude dans les côtes. Inutile d'en rajouter une couche. Lui-même était aussi interloqué que les autres et son cerveau s'était comme déconnecté. Shun avait les larmes aux yeux et jetait un regard désolé à son camarade. Ikki avait baissé la tête pour cacher sa confusion et la violente colère qui montait en lui. Mais la réaction la plus violente vint de Hyoga qui, profondément choqué, poussa un cri scandalisé et hurla :

– J'avais confiance en vous ! Comment avez-vous seulement osé ?

Son interlocuteur ne sembla pas réagir et se contenta de lui lancer un regard à peine désolé.

Athéna se leva, sceptre en main, mortellement sérieuse :

– Camus du Verseau, lève-toi et avance d'un pas.

Le Français obéit avec calme et se détacha de ses pairs. Il savait ce qui l'attendait, ce n'était guère une surprise. Il se devait pourtant de rester égal à lui-même, même si, en ce moment, il aurait préféré de loin ne pas avoir été ressuscité.

– Camus du Verseau, au vu de ces tristes circonstances, je me vois dans l'obligation de te demander ton armure.

Voilà, le couperet était tombé. Il n'appartenait plus à la chevalerie. Camus se concentra un bref instant. Son armure éclata pour se recomposer devant lui sous sa forme d'exposition. Sans elle, il se sentait diminué, même s'il avait toujours son cosmos. Mais Athéna n'en avait pas fini avec lui :

– Camus, tu n'es plus Chevalier. Je te donne une heure pour quitter définitivement le Sanctuaire. Passé ce délai, je ne pourrai plus garantir ta sécurité. Une fois dehors, ne cherche jamais à revenir ou tu seras immédiatement mis à mort.

Si peu de temps ! Camus pâlit légèrement alors que son cœur de glace se serrait douloureusement, puis, dignement, il salua Athéna. Même dans un moment pareil, alors qu'il était en pleine disgrâce, il gardait cette fierté majestueuse qui le caractérisait.

– Merci de votre générosité, déesse Athéna… Je vais me retirer sans tarder…

Il se redressa, tourna les talons et hésita une seconde. Il venait de recevoir de plein fouet douze regards accusateurs et blessés et il en sentait cinq supplémentaires le mitrailler dans le dos. _Oh ! Par Athéna ! Tout cela était-il vraiment nécessaire ?_ Parmi tous ces yeux fixés sur lui, il en repéra plusieurs qui se faisaient déjà une joie de le mettre en pièces. Camus les ignora avec superbe. Aucun d'entre eux ne lui faisait peur. Mais ce fut celui de Milo qui le fit frissonner d'appréhension. Ce dernier le fixait d'un air franchement mauvais et se retenait visiblement pour ne pas l'étriper sur place. Camus pouvait le comprendre : il avait été son meilleur ami et il devait se sentir profondément trahi. Lui-même, pourtant éduqué et entraîné avec une rigueur et une austérité sévères afin de n'éprouver aucun sentiment, ne pouvait s'empêcher de ressentir une douleur sourde et lancinante qui poinçonnait impitoyablement son âme. Mais il le fallait… Il devait assumer jusqu'au bout… boire le vin jusqu'à la lie.

Il inspira profondément et, sans prêter davantage attention à ses ennemis fraîchement émoulus, se mit en marche vers la sortie du palais. Alors qu'il arrivait aux grandes portes, Shura bondit sur ses pieds et lança avec colère :

– Eh ! Tu vas pas t'en tirer comme ça ! T'as des excuses à présenter à notre Déesse et tu dois assumer tes responsabilités !

Camus ne répondit pas. Il sortit en rejetant en arrière l'une de ses mèches marine. Il avait toujours sa démarche féline et il semblait d'autant plus frêle qu'il n'avait plus d'armure. Il était donc plus vulnérable… Shura allait se jeter à sa poursuite lorsque Athéna le rappela à l'ordre. Elle avait accordé un délai d'une heure à Camus et elle tenait à ce qu'on respecte sa parole…

Camus entra dans son temple, le cœur gros et l'esprit inquiet. Il savait bien que, malgré l'ordre d'Athéna, plusieurs Chevaliers allaient le pourchasser dans un excès de zèle… C'était étrange… Il avait l'impression de se retrouver dans la peau d'Aioros quinze ans plus tôt, l'armure et le bébé divin en moins et beaucoup de chasseurs expérimentés en plus… Comment allait-il s'en sortir ? Et si les Chevaliers Divins s'y mettaient, autant dire qu'il était mort ! Il n'avait pas une seconde à perdre !

Il prit son sac de voyage, toujours prêt en cas de mission impromptue – ce qui était presque le cas – et sortit par un côté du temple. Prendre les Escaliers Sacrés ferait de lui une cible beaucoup trop facile et repérable. Passer par le passage souterrain serait la première chose que feraient ses ennemis pour l'y coincer… En sa qualité d'espion, Camus connaissait un nombre incalculable de petits sentiers presque invisibles aux profanes. Il se décida pour cette dernière option. Il commença son escapade en dissimulant soigneusement son cosmos. Autant mettre tous les atouts de son côté.

Il en était arrivé au quart de son parcours qu'il évita de justesse une boule de feu projetée contre lui. Dans la fraction de seconde qui suivit, il bondit pour échapper au tranchant d'Excalibur et il s'était à peine réceptionné, qu'il se jeta au sol pour ne pas se faire épingler par la Royal Demon Rose. Camus se releva promptement ; il avait essuyé trois attaques mais il sentait quatre cosmos agressifs et un cinquième plus éloigné, certainement un observateur. Ses adversaires voulaient sa mort, de toute évidence… Et lui, il allait devoir affronter tout ce petit monde en même temps…

– Bon… Trois des assassins et le chaton aux griffes sorties… Et évidemment, tout ce joli petit monde en armure… grommela entre ses dents le Verseau, visiblement enchanté d'une telle situation.

Il lui fallait défaire ses adversaires sans les tuer… mais eux, ils ne jouaient pas… Camus décida d'attendre la prochaine offensive… qui vint de derrière… Le Français eut juste le temps de bondir sur le côté avant de voir la roche s'ouvrir en deux. Il devait agir vite, avant qu'ils ne coordonnent leurs attaques. D'abord neutraliser les plus dangereux : Shura et Aiolia. Ensuite, s'occuper des cas d'Angelo et d'Aphrodite. Il se précipita à la vitesse de la lumière sur Shura et sauta pour passer derrière lui lorsque Aiolia déclencha son attaque. Camus se servit du Capricorne comme bouclier, ce qui endommagea son armure. L'Espagnol était fou furieux. Il s'était fait avoir comme un bleu ! Camus ne lui laissa pas le temps de contre-attaquer et lui administra un magistral coup de pied qui l'envoya faire la bise à la falaise. Aphrodite et Aiolia attaquèrent en même temps. Le Verseau dressa une barrière d'énergie à la hâte et lança son Diamond Dust. Si les roses du Poissons n'y résistèrent pas, le Lightning Plasma, même affaibli, le percuta et le fit chanceler. Par Athéna ! Que son armure lui manquait !

Le regard nuit de Camus se fixa sur celui verdoyant d'Aiolia. Ce dernier se mit en garde. Le Verseau n'avait, semble-t-il, aucune envie de se laisser corriger et il leur faisait une démonstration de sa vraie puissance et de son intelligence tactique. Après tout, il parvenait à tenir tête à trois Chevaliers d'Or à lui seul et sans armure ! Et dire que Shura pensait qu'il était faible ! Camus avait bien caché son jeu… Peut-être était-il bien plus puissant que Hyoga, mais qui pouvait savoir ?

Shura étant momentanément hors combat, Camus avait décidé de s'occuper d'Aiolia et d'Aphrodite. Il fonça sur le Lion et engagea un furieux corps à corps, malgré son désavantage flagrant. Camus regretta très vite cette stratégie. Aiolia lui décocha un tel coup que le Verseau fut balayé et n'arrêta sa glissade que contre une paroi rocheuse. Il resta quelques secondes immobile, le souffle coupé, les oreilles bourdonnantes et le goût du sang dans la bouche. Il se releva pourtant, faisant fi de la douleur et ne semblant prêter aucune attention aux estafilades qui mettaient son dos à vif. Lentement, il joignit ses mains au-dessus de la tête et fit brutalement exploser son cosmos une fois que sa concentration fut suffisante.

– Aurora Execution !

Un blizzard glacial se rua sur le Lion, qui tenta bien de résister un moment mais qui finit par basculer dans le ravin derrière lui. Lorsque les derniers effets de l'attaque se dissipèrent, Aiolia avait disparu et tout ce qui entourait Camus était recouvert d'une épaisse couche de glace. Aphrodite le regarda et passa une main dans ses cheveux. Camus haletait, commençant visiblement à se fatiguer. Le Poissons déchaîna ses Piranhan Roses mais le cosmos doré du Verseau gelait les fleurs avant même qu'elles n'aient parcouru la moitié du trajet.

– Aphro, tu es un grand combattant, mais contre moi, tu n'as aucune chance. Rentre chez toi… fit doucement Camus.

Le Suédois le foudroya du regard, vexé, et se précipita sur lui pour engager un combat plus physique, mais très vite, bien qu'habitué aux basses températures, il se rendit compte que le souffle polaire que dégageait le Français allait bien au-delà de sa propre endurance. Les lèvres bleues, le corps secoué de frissons, il ne tarda pas à battre en retraite précipitamment. Il suffit alors d'un simple Diamond Dust à Camus pour lui faire perdre connaissance. Angelo, qui avait observé toute la scène sans intervenir jusqu'à présent, applaudit lentement.

– Je vois que tu vas bien au-delà de ta réputation, l'Iceberg. Mais tu es fatigué et on va voir si tu vas résister aux Vagues d'Hadès.

Le Cancer tendit le doigt vers le ciel et une lueur apparut. Camus savait pertinemment de quoi il s'agissait et il sut avoir tout intérêt à contrer immédiatement et de manière inattendue. Pour la troisième fois, il s'approcha de son adversaire et frappa de toutes ses forces l'armure d'or au niveau du plexus. Angelo allait éclater de rire en voyant la main couverte de sang du Verseau mais il sentit quelque chose d'anormal se produire. Une impression de froid le saisit et son armure lui sembla lourde, très lourde, comme si elle n'était plus qu'un vulgaire amas de ferraille. Il regarda avec stupeur sa protection : une fine couche brillante la recouvrait !

– Mais qu'as-tu fait à mon armure ? hurla-t-il, furieux.

Puis le choc du coup se répandit comme une vibration dans du cristal et l'armure du Cancer tomba en pièces au sol.

– Je crains que tu ne doives aller voir Mü au plus vite. Ton armure n'est pas encore morte mais cela ne va peut-être pas tarder… Elle est gelée…

Angelo le regarda avec rage et frustration : quelle enflure, ce type !

– Gelée ! répéta-t-il. Le zéro absolu ?

Camus le dévisageait toujours aussi calme et indifférent :

– Tu ne crois tout de même pas que Hyoga, un Bronze, soit le seul à atteindre le zéro absolu ? Je suis le maître des Chevaliers des Glaces, ne l'oublie pas ! Ce n'est pas pour rien que l'on m'a surnommé le _Magicien de l'Eau et de la Glace_ !

Le Cancer ouvrit des yeux comme des soucoupes. Cela voulait dire que pendant la Bataille du Sanctuaire, Camus avait laissé son disciple le battre volontairement ? Angelo, perturbé et inquiet pour son armure, décida d'arrêter là les hostilités. Après tout, il le retrouverait bien un jour et là, il lui ferait payer ! Il ramassa donc les pièces de son armure et s'éclipsa, non sans avoir menacé auparavant le Verseau qui n'en avait cure.

Camus récupéra son sac et se remit à sauter de rocher en rocher le plus rapidement possible. Il sentait toujours la présence du cinquième chevalier mais ce dernier ne semblait pas encore prêt à le combattre. L'heure accordée par Athéna allait bientôt s'achever et il devait se dépêcher de franchir les portes du Domaine Sacré.

Il les avait en vue lorsqu'une énorme déflagration le heurta de dos, l'envoyant rouler sur le sol comme un fétu de paille. Camus lutta pour ne pas perdre conscience. Il avait mal partout. A coup sûr, il était gravement blessé… Il resta allongé sur le sol, rassemblant ses forces pour pouvoir se remettre debout. Il leva son regard sur la silhouette du Capricorne qui le fixait avec un souverain mépris. Il lui asséna un méchant coup de pied dans les côtes en lui ordonnant :

– Lève-toi !

Camus fut saisi d'une quinte de toux et chercha l'air avec difficulté. Shura lui donna un autre coup vicieux mais le Verseau semblait épuisé. Rassemblant tout son courage, Camus se remit lentement à genoux, puis fit un effort supplémentaire pour se relever complètement. Ses jambes tremblaient encore sous le choc et son regard devenait vitreux.

– Excalibur ! tonna Shura sans pitié.

– _Salle du Grand Pope –_

Dans la salle du trône, Athéna et Shion regardèrent l'armure du Verseau avec étonnement. Cette dernière s'était mise à vibrer, à briller de mille feux et semblait sur le point de rejoindre son dernier propriétaire. Athéna savait que plusieurs de ses Golds avaient désobéi pour châtier le traître et ce, malgré son ordre. Le combat devait faire rage, elle sentait les explosions de cosmos, surtout celui de Camus qui commençait à s'affaiblir.

– J'espère que Camus va s'en sortir… Ils sont cinq tout de même… murmura le Grand Pope, inquiet.

– J'ai toute confiance en lui, Shion, c'est pourquoi je l'ai choisi. Il réussira cette mission… C'est important…

– N'empêche que cette mise en scène…

– … a convaincu tout le Sanctuaire, fit Athéna avec douceur.

L'armure brillait de plus en plus et s'était mise à léviter mais quelque chose semblait la retenir. De fait, du masque doré, coulaient des larmes de désolation.

– On dirait que Camus refuse l'aide de son armure malgré le danger… Il sait qu'en la revêtant, tout tomberait à l'eau… constata Athéna.

– Oui, mais si elle pleure, c'est que le Verseau doit vraiment être en mauvaise posture…

– Il se défend à corps perdu en essayant de préserver ses adversaires, c'est très noble de sa part… Je vais rappeler celui qui affronte Camus pour le sermonner un peu. Ça lui laissera le temps de quitter le Sanctuaire.

Shion sourit sous son masque :

– Je crois que ça ne sera pas nécessaire. Il l'a laissé en plan et se trouve désormais du côté d'Athènes… Notre magicien est plein de ressources !

L'armure, comme apaisée, se reposa sur le sol, cessant de vibrer et de briller. Seules des larmes cristallines coulaient encore…

– _Aux portes du Sanctuaire –_

– Excalibur ! tonna Shura sans pitié.

Et Camus, qui ne pouvait espérer fuir une telle attaque presque à bout portant, effectua une prise de lame en bloquant net le mouvement du Capricorne. Le saphir terni des prunelles du Verseau se planta dans le jais de celles de Shura et il constata froidement :

– Shura, Chevalier d'Or du Capricorne, toi qui reçus en héritage la légendaire Excalibur en remerciement de la fidélité du dixième signe zodiacal envers Athéna, serais-tu, toi aussi, parjure et la trahirais-tu ?

L'Espagnol, outré par la question de Camus, rugit :

– Comment oses-tu ? Toi, un…

– Attention à ce que tu vas dire, Shura, coupa d'un ton sec le Verseau. Avant de me juger, sois conscient de la gravité de tes propres actes ! Tu as désobéi à Athéna et tu as attaqué un homme sans armure par derrière et ce, par deux fois ! Où est donc ton honneur, Chevalier ? Depuis quand es-tu trop lâche pour frapper dans le dos ?

Shura blêmit à ces mots et recula d'un pas, comme foudroyé. Le Français était redoutable ! D'ailleurs, ce dernier profita de la stupéfaction momentanée du Capricorne pour récupérer son sac et pour filer à la vitesse de la lumière jusqu'à Athènes.

– _Asgard, Palais Royal –_

La jeune femme aux cheveux argentés s'était perdue dans la contemplation de la cité recouverte d'une épaisse couche de neige en contrebas. Les flocons avaient cessé de tomber mais le ciel était toujours aussi menaçant… Aussi gris et plombé que son cœur. Elle frissonna et, machinalement, frotta ses bras pour se réchauffer et lutter contre un froid intérieur qui la glaçait jusqu'aux os.

_Oh Seigneur Odin ! Pourquoi les hommes sont-ils donc toujours aussi stupides ? Ne pourront-ils jamais retenir la leçon ? Ne voient-ils pas que la vie est si courte et si précieuse que la gâcher en vaines luttes n'est qu'une offense à la création ? Et que sont ces dieux qui se prétendent si supérieurs à eux alors qu'ils ne sont capables que de se quereller sans cesse ?_

Son regard clair se leva vers le ciel et un profond soupir souleva sa poitrine. Sa charge lui pesait tellement… Depuis sa confrontation avec Athéna, même si l'excuse de l'anneau des Nibelungen amoindrissait sa faute, elle avait pris conscience de façon aiguë du poids de ses responsabilités… Et elle se sentait parfois écrasée, comme en cet instant. Tant de choses lui échappaient, tant de mystères qu'elle ne pouvait s'expliquer… Et Odin ne pouvait apporter de réponses à toutes ses questions…

Elle ferma les yeux et se concentra quelques instants. Une aura bleutée l'entoura et elle effleura légèrement l'esprit de ses Guerriers divins, comme pour se rassurer, vérifier qu'ils étaient toujours vivants, qu'ils ne combattaient pas, qu'ils étaient heureux, plus ou moins… C'était presque une obsession. Leur mort l'avait profondément marquée, d'autant plus qu'elle en avait été la spectatrice impuissante, enfermée qu'elle avait été dans cette enveloppe contrôlée par une entité maléfique…

Elle se retira, rassurée… Tout allait bien. Six d'entre eux étaient à Asgard, plongés dans leurs occupations favorites. Le septième était en voyage… ou plutôt en mission… Il lui manquait. Il n'était parti que depuis trois jours et déjà, il lui manquait… Quelle pitoyable prêtresse elle faisait ! Incapable de laisser l'un de ses Guerriers s'éloigner d'Asgard plus de quelques heures…

Son visage doux et régulier se crispa sous l'angoisse et l'un de ses poings se serra contre sa poitrine. Elle ne pouvait s'empêcher de s'inquiéter pour ce dernier, même si elle le savait fort, puissant, presque invincible… mais il était déjà mort une fois… Et elle ne savait à quoi il allait être confronté au juste. _Drôle de guerre ! Athéna me propose de participer à sa stratégie mais elle ne sait même pas contre quoi elle va se battre ! De toute manière, je ne pouvais pas refuser, en vertu des accords que nous avons passés, mais, tout de même… Une vague menace n'est guère suffisante pour justifier l'emploi de moyens aussi… lourds… Seigneur Odin, guidez-moi !_

Mais rien ne vint éclairer l'obscurité contre laquelle elle se débattait en vain. Elle devait se résigner… Elle n'avait pas suffisamment d'éléments en main pour comprendre le pourquoi du comment de la situation… Il fallait juste espérer qu'Athéna savait où elle allait… Mais par Odin ! Qu'elle détestait cette situation ! Elle avait l'impression que de la décision de cette déesse hellénique dépendait tout le Royaume d'Asgard ! Athéna avait intérêt à justifier son titre de déesse de la Sagesse, sinon elle viendrait en personne lui faire ravaler son sceptre, et sans l'excuse de l'anneau, cette fois !

– _Grèce, Athènes –_

Camus entra dans sa chambre d'hôtel en poussant un soupir de soulagement. Il déposa son sac sur le lit, puis ôta la casquette et l'imperméable qu'il avait enfilé en arrivant en ville pour les déposer sur une chaise. Débarquer dans la cité en sang aurait provoqué la panique et aurait attiré l'attention sur lui, ce qu'il ne souhaitait absolument pas. Il prit son nécessaire de toilette et des vêtements de rechange. Ceux qu'ils portaient étaient dans un piteux état, autant dire qu'ils étaient irrécupérables. Il entra dans la salle de bains. Il lui fallait d'abord se laver, nettoyer ses innombrables plaies et se soigner… Puis dormir, jusqu'à ce que son contact se manifeste.

Camus ôta ce qui restait de son T-shirt en grimaçant et le laissa tomber à terre. Son regard se posa sur son reflet dans le miroir et une nouvelle grimace déforma ses traits. Ils ne l'avaient pas raté ! Une arcade sourcilière éclatée, la lèvre fendue, une pommette un peu rouge et gonflée, des traces d'éraflures sur son front, quelques entailles disséminées de façon aléatoire sur le visage et le reste du corps devait se la jouer sur le même mode.

Il soupira profondément et se passa de l'eau froide sur la figure afin d'atténuer l'effet de brûlure des blessures. Il se redressa et s'essuya doucement. Le mieux qu'il avait à faire, c'était de prendre une bonne douche. Il aurait l'air moins hirsute ensuite ! Il ôta son pantalon déchiré puis son boxer et prit un gant de toilette et un savon. Il se lava à l'eau tiède en essayant d'oublier la douleur provoquée par le savon sur ses plaies ouvertes. Même un rinçage immédiat n'y faisait rien. Il avait vu que l'eau qui s'écoulait au fond du bac était rougeâtre… Il était clair qu'il allait devoir se refaire une santé avant de passer à l'étape suivante de sa mission.

Il sortit de la douche en s'essuyant doucement, avec d'énormes précautions, puis noua une serviette autour de ses hanches. Il démêla ses cheveux vigoureusement, maudissant pour la première fois leur longueur et la désagréable habitude qu'ils avaient de se coller sur ses plaies à vif. Il les rejeta sur une épaule et décida de les natter. Il en avait terminé avec ces derniers lorsqu'il eut un bref frisson. Il avait senti un courant d'air… Pourtant tout était fermé… Peut-être le fait d'avoir tressé ses cheveux habituellement libres ? Camus était trop fatigué pour chercher plus loin et de toute façon, il devait encore se soigner.

En relevant la tête vers le miroir, un tube de pommade apaisante en main, il vit en arrière-plan dans le reflet, une tignasse bouclée bleue et des yeux rouges qui le fixaient avec une intensité malsaine. Camus se retourna violemment en lâchant son tube, posa ses mains sur le lavabo sur lequel il s'appuya, essayant de cacher la brusque terreur qui venait de l'envahir mais ne parvint qu'à bredouiller :

– Mi… Milo ?

Le Scorpion ne lui répondit pas. D'ailleurs, il ne portait pas son armure. Etait-ce vraiment son ami qui se tenait devant le Verseau ? Ce dernier ne le savait plus. Camus, très mal à l'aise, hésita quelques secondes avant de balbutier :

– Milo ? Qu'est-ce… que… tu fais là ?

Le Grec eut un sourire ironique, celui-là même qu'il réservait à ses adversaires. Il saisit Camus par la gorge et le plaqua violemment contre le mur. Le Verseau attrapa ses bras pour le forcer à desserrer son étreinte en vain. Il ne devait pas lui montrer sa peur, il ne devait pas paraître faible à ses yeux… Mais il était si fatigué !

– Que veux-tu, Milo ? fit-il dans un souffle.

Le Scorpion passa un doigt sur une des plaies sanguinolentes et lécha le sang qu'il y avait recueilli. Son sourire s'élargit et il répondit :

– Voyons, Camus… Je suis venu terminer le travail des autres Golds… Aucun d'entre eux n'a été fichu de te mettre sur le carreau pour de bon… Des incapables… Mais avant de t'achever, je vais prendre ce dont j'aurais voulu que tu me fasses cadeau.

Camus blêmit et les larmes lui montèrent aux yeux malgré lui.

– Milo, non ! Laisse-moi ! Tu n'es pas dans ton état normal ! Je suis ton ami, tu l'as oublié ?

Dans un mouvement rageur, le Scorpion resserra son étreinte sur le cou du Verseau qui suffoquait et il siffla de colère :

– Tu ETAIS mon ami… Mais tu as trahi, Camus, tu m'as trahi… J'aurais dû m'en douter. Lorsqu'on goûte à la trahison une fois, on ne peut plus s'en passer ! Je vais faire ce que le Grand Pope aurait dû faire tout à l'heure : t'éliminer…

Camus lui donna un coup de pied et se débattit avec l'énergie du désespoir. Exaspéré par cette résistance qui retardait l'assouvissement de ses pulsions, Milo gifla Camus à toute volée avant de lui enserrer d'une main ses deux poignets au-dessus de sa tête. Il se plaqua contre lui et lui imposa un baiser brutal, le forçant à desserrer les mâchoires, fouillant avec violence sa bouche, mordant ses lèvres finement ourlées, le dominant ouvertement.

Le Verseau gémissait de douleur et s'était mis à trembler. Il avait essayé de détourner la tête mais la poigne de fer de Milo s'était refermée sur sa mâchoire inférieure pour l'immobiliser tout à fait. Il sentait un mince filet de sang couler sur son menton et il n'arrivait plus à reprendre son souffle. Il était perdu : pourquoi Milo lui faisait-il ça ? Pourquoi voulait-il l'humilier ? Que lui avait-il donc fait ? _Milo… Milo… Non, je t'en prie… Arrête… Pourquoi ? Pourquoi…_

D'un geste sec, Milo lui arracha sa serviette et Camus se retrouva nu devant lui, terrorisé et à bout de forces. Le Scorpion le jeta au sol sans prévenir et le Verseau alla se claquer le front contre le carrelage. Il vit le décor tournoyer et sonné, il n'opposa plus aucune résistance à son agresseur qui le retourna sans façon. Il sentait le froid du carrelage dans son dos qui anesthésiait un peu la douleur de ses plaies, des mains possessives qui exploraient son corps sans aucune gêne, avec frénésie, sans aucun respect pour sa pudeur, un souffle saccadé et brûlant contre son oreille, un parfum musqué d'homme qui lui donnait la nausée peu à peu… A travers des fils bleus chatoyants, la lumière crue du plafonnier l'éblouissait impitoyablement et lui vrillait le crâne. Il refusait de croire ce qu'il se passait. Jamais son Milo ne pourrait lui faire une chose pareille… Ce n'était qu'un cauchemar duquel il pourrait rire une fois qu'il serait réveillé…

L'excitation de Milo était à son comble. C'était beaucoup plus facile qu'il ne le pensait. Camus le laissait faire, inerte, à demi conscient. Il avait vraiment un corps splendide : une peau aussi blanche et délicate que la neige fraîchement tombée, un torse digne des plus belles statues grecques, une taille fine, bien prise et déliée, des jambes absolument magnifiques, interminables et bien galbées. Il était musclé mais pas autant que lui. Sa silhouette était plus svelte, plus élancée, plus légère, plus féline… Il dévorait de baisers chaque centimètre carré de cette peau d'albâtre et n'avait pas assez de ses deux mains pour le caresser et mieux s'approprier chacune de ses courbes délicates.

Il l'embrassa de nouveau furieusement, goûtant avidement ce sang qu'il avait fait couler et libéra d'un geste sec sa propre virilité douloureuse. Il allait enfin le posséder depuis le temps qu'il le convoitait, cet être insaisissable et détaché de tout ! Camus lui appartiendrait totalement pour cette unique fois, puisqu'il était censé l'abattre. Sans préavis, il lui écarta résolument les cuisses et plaça ses jambes sur ses épaules. Il glissa jusqu'à se mettre en contact avec son intimité encore inviolée et attrapa fermement ses hanches pour l'immobiliser. Il entra alors en lui sans le préparer en poussant un cri de pure jouissance.

Camus sembla revenir brutalement à lui et hurla de douleur en le griffant comme un chat sauvage. Milo lui attrapa de nouveau les poignets et pesa de tout son poids sur lui pour le clouer au sol et lui ôter de l'esprit toute velléité de fuite. Il commença ses mouvements de reins, plongeant aussi loin que possible dans le corps de Camus, goûtant au plaisir infini de le sentir aussi étroit autour de lui. Il se remit alors à l'embrasser et à mordiller sa peau, s'attardant sur ses deux petites gemmes roses qui refusaient de s'ériger malgré sa persistance. Seuls les cris de douleur et les plaintes que poussait à chaque instant son partenaire empêchaient Milo d'atteindre le bonheur absolu.

Le Verseau avait l'impression d'avoir été déchiré et c'était ce qui l'avait sorti de sa torpeur. Milo lui faisait affreusement mal en le forçant de cette manière. Et chacun de ses mouvements démultipliait sa souffrance, son poids sur son corps endolori le mettait à la torture et si Milo semblait y prendre beaucoup de plaisir, Camus, lui, était en train de le maudire lui, ainsi que tous ses ascendants et ses éventuels descendants, pour l'humiliation qu'il lui faisait subir. Car enfin, Milo cherchait à le posséder entièrement, à l'asservir, à le soumettre… Il n'en était pas question ! A aucun prix ! Malgré sa position de faiblesse, Camus avait encore sa fierté. Il subissait ses assauts, tendu et terrifié malgré lui, mais jamais il ne lui ferait la joie de participer à cette union forcée ! C'est que Milo était si brutal ! Et il ne pouvait s'empêcher de crier sa douleur à chaque nouvelle charge et lorsque son tortionnaire se libéra en lui, le Verseau laissa échapper ses larmes… Il pleurait en silence, comme un enfant qu'on venait de martyriser… Ses yeux aux pupilles dilatées fixaient le vide et il se tut, incapable de parler, s'emmurant dans une forteresse de souffrance, d'incompréhension et de désespoir.

Milo se retira et se rhabilla rapidement. Il regarda le corps immobile à ses pieds et eut une lueur contrariée. Le Verseau ressemblait à une poupée brisée, sans étincelle d'intelligence, sans vie, le regard éteint, les cuisses souillées par le sang et sa semence. Il caressa l'une des mèches qui s'étaient échappées de sa tresse, l'embrassa avec douceur, essuya ces larmes cristallines qui ne cessaient de couler et tout en fermant ses mains autour de son cou délicat, il murmura :

– Pardonne-moi…

Il commença à serrer son étreinte, sentant sous ses doigts la vie qui filait doucement. Puis, alors même que Camus semblait perdre définitivement conscience, son cosmos s'enflamma brutalement et l'envoya percuter le mur du fond, dans la douche. Milo jura entre ses dents. Tout l'hôtel devait avoir été alerté ! Il s'approcha de Camus pour l'achever d'un coup net et précis lorsqu'il entendit toquer à la porte. Milo se releva rapidement et hésita une brève seconde. Dans l'état où était Camus, il y avait fort peu de chance qu'il s'en remette un jour. Il était plus mort que vif et ce n'était plus qu'une question de minutes avec tout ce sang qu'il continuait à perdre… Il pouvait donc considérer sa mission comme terminée. Milo sortit de la salle de bains et s'éclipsa alors que la porte de la chambre s'ouvrait…


	2. Part I Chapitre 1

**Auteur :** Andarta

**Disclaimer : **Les personnages appartiennent à Kuru-sama, le nom de Laïloken est emprunté à une très ancienne vie de saint gaélique…

**Genre **: Euh ? Espionnage, Angst, Yaoi (pas pour le moment), du tout et n'importe quoi…

**Couple **: Pour l'instant, aucun…

**Rating **: K

**Résumé** : Plan d'attaque pour la mission confiée à un banni et missions diplomatiques pour Saints d'Or en goguette…

**Note** : Merci à mes bêta-lectrices pour leur travail et leur patience ! ;

_**DEICIDE**_

**Chapitre 1**

– _Asgard, domaine des Siegfried –_

Le jeune homme s'avança dans la plaine enneigée et déserte. Le vent s'était calmé depuis peu et pourtant, il savait que son compagnon n'avait pas eu peur d'affronter la tempête pour s'entraîner. Le froid ne lui faisait rien, ou si peu… Depuis qu'il était entré dans sa vie, il avait appris à connaître doucement ce caractère taciturne mais fort… tellement fort qu'il avait surmonté la terrible épreuve qu'il avait subie seul et sans son aide.

S'il avait fallu de longues semaines pour que le blessé guérisse, il lui en avait fallu quelques-unes supplémentaires pour effacer les séquelles d'une immobilité forcée et pendant tout ce temps, jamais il ne l'avait entendu pleurer, ni se plaindre de sa situation ou même tenter de se confier. Et pour cause… Longtemps, le convalescent était resté immobile, le regard vide, puis sans prévenir, un jour, une étincelle d'intelligence s'était rallumée dans ses prunelles et il s'était relevé mais pas un mot ne lui avait échappé. Il avait tout gardé en lui, comme si rien ne s'était produit, comme si les terribles événements d'Athènes n'avaient été le résultat que d'une hallucination de sa part. Il semblait s'être cloîtré derrière une forteresse de silence et avait tout bonnement continué à vivre sans jeter un regard en arrière. Mais l'Asgardien savait que tout n'était pas rentré dans l'ordre, loin de là… Certains indices étaient par trop parlants…

– Laïloken ! Nous sommes convoqués chez la Princesse Hilda ! Il faut nous mettre en route ! cria-t-il en apercevant la silhouette élancée qui s'entraînait un peu plus loin.

Le jeune homme s'arrêta aussitôt et se tourna vers lui. Il leva la main pour lui indiquer qu'il avait compris et vint à sa hauteur, se déplaçant d'une foulée alerte et élastique. Qui aurait pu deviner face à cette démarche féline que, quelques mois auparavant, faire un pas était mission impossible pour ce jeune homme ?

– Bon sang, Laïloken ! Tu pourrais mettre quelque chose d'un peu plus chaud ! Tu vas finir par attraper la mort à te balader en T-shirt dans la neige !

– Merci de te soucier de ma santé, Siegfried, mais je vais bien.

Le Guerrier Divin regarda son compagnon avec un air franchement dubitatif. _Laïloken ? Aller bien ? Il se fiche de moi… Pourquoi porte-t-il en permanence ce masque argenté dans ce cas ? Je me demande même s'il ne dort pas avec, par hasard… Et puis… Cette étrange couleur de cheveux : rouge comme le sang… Il ressemble à un démon… Et cette manie de s'entraîner jusqu'à l'épuisement, sous prétexte de développer de nouvelles techniques… C'est comme s'il voulait changer totalement de personnalité, devenir quelqu'un d'autre… Je suis certain que Laïloken n'est même pas son vrai nom… Même son cosmos a viré du doré lumineux à un blanc laiteux absolument glacial… C'est vraiment surprenant… Non, c'est plutôt inquiétant… Pourquoi ne veut-il pas en parler ?_

– Siegfried… Je te jure que ça va… Arrête de te faire du souci pour rien… fit Laïloken en voyant l'air songeur du Guerrier Divin.

– Je l'espère, Laïloken, car je crois qu'on va nous demander d'accomplir cette satanée mission !

– Il serait temps ! Depuis six mois que je suis là !

– Laïloken… Il y a six mois, tu n'étais guère en état de faire quoi que ce soit…

Les poings de ce dernier se serrèrent brusquement et il se mura dans un silence hostile, une fois de plus. Tout son corps s'était tendu, comme si on venait de le gifler et la température s'abaissa de quelques degrés sans autre explication que la manifestation d'un cosmos sur la défensive. Siegfried se mordit la lèvre inférieure en s'apercevant de sa bourde… Décidément, ils n'étaient pas prêts d'aborder le délicat problème qui avait profondément traumatisé son compagnon… Car, il s'agissait bien d'un traumatisme, il ne fallait pas être psychologue pour le comprendre et son vis-à-vis n'arrivait pas à trouver un moyen d'évacuer cette souffrance qui l'habitait depuis ce fameux jour. Au contraire, ce mur de silence ne faisait que nourrir sa peine et fuir n'arrangerait rien. L'Asgardien se sentait tellement impuissant et démuni face à ce genre de situation ! Il poussa un profond soupir :

– Laïloken… Je sais que je vais me répéter… mais il faut que tu ailles de l'avant, que tu tournes la page… Tant que tu te retrancheras derrière ce silence et ce masque, tu ne pourras jamais affronter tes propres démons !

Le jeune homme à la chevelure flamboyante sembla le transpercer du regard à travers le masque en question. Il secoua la tête avec énervement et répondit avec un calme qu'il n'éprouvait guère :

– Siegfried… Ce qu'il s'est passé il y a six mois ne concerne que moi. D'autre part, ce masque ne sert pas à me retrancher mais à protéger mon identité. Je suis par trop reconnaissable. Tu le sais, je te l'ai déjà dit. Je ne l'enlèverai que le jour où je regagnerai mon rang, pas avant. Alors garde tes bons sentiments pour toi et laisse-moi tranquille.

Il se mit en marche brusquement vers le manoir de Siegfried. Ce dernier le suivit en gardant pour lui sa réplique. Discuter ne servait à rien. Encore une fois, Laïloken s'était renfermé sur lui-même et refusait le dialogue. Autant essayer de dégeler Asgard à la chaleur d'un glaçon par une nuit polaire… Le résultat serait le même. Et si d'aventure, il insistait, il savait déjà ce qu'il risquait et, non merci, il n'était pas encore suicidaire. Mettre en colère son compagnon était une très mauvaise idée surtout qu'il était devenu beaucoup plus puissant… et impitoyable… Il avait vu sa force et son cosmos changer au fil des jours… Et ce qu'il charriait de sentiments ou plutôt, de manque de sentiments, ne lui plaisait qu'à moitié… Car ce qui transparaissait à travers la transformation physique de son invité était clairement perceptible dans son énergie aussi et Siegfried n'avait pu s'empêcher de trouver cela malsain. Il y avait une telle souffrance qui couvait sous cette chape de glace que le jour ou cette dernière volerait en éclats, il y avait fort à parier que les dégâts causés seraient irréparables, tant pour Laïloken que pour les témoins involontaires…

Il fallait d'abord se concentrer sur leur mission. En cela, Laïloken n'avait pas tout à fait tort… Il était plus que temps de s'y mettre. Six mois étaient passés… Siegfried savait déjà qu'il fallait découvrir ce qu'étaient devenus les jumeaux divins, Apollon et Artémis, tous deux fraîchement réincarnés, ayant approximativement cinq ou six ans. On pensait qu'ils étaient encore en vie, sans plus… En tout cas, ils avaient tout bonnement disparu alors que les Sanctuaires de Délos et d'Ortygie avaient été entièrement ravagés et mis à sac et que tous les prêtres et prêtresses avaient été massacrés. Seule la Pythie avait survécu grâce à un heureux concours de circonstances : elle se trouvait en tournée diplomatique et était en pleine réunion avec le représentant d'Héphaïstos à ce moment-là… Elle était d'ailleurs entrée en pleine crise prophétique et avait annoncé qu'une menace planait sur le Sanctuaire d'Athéna et sur le Royaume d'Asgard. Mise au courant de ces faits, Athéna avait aussitôt réagi en prévenant Hilda de Polaris… C'était pour cela qu'ils se retrouvaient tous deux, Laïloken et lui, embringués dans cette affaire, pour la simple raison que le Saint était soi-disant un espion hors pair et lui le meilleur Guerrier d'Asgard…

Siegfried souffla brusquement par le nez, mécontent : et comment allaient-ils s'y prendre, hein ? Quelqu'un pouvait lui expliquer ? Parce que les jumeaux, ils pouvaient être n'importe où ! Des mômes de cinq ou six ans, il y en avait partout ! Et puis, franchement, est-ce qu'ils avaient vraiment des têtes de baby-sitters ? Oh oui… Une vraie partie de plaisir… Et l'autre, là… Il donnait l'impression de trépigner d'impatience, alors que six mois auparavant, il baignait dans son sang après avoir été proprement massacré… Et là, c'était tout juste s'il ne piaffait pas pour foncer tête baissée et remettre ça, tout en se cassant la tête au passage pour découvrir qui était à l'origine de tout ce cirque ! Il était maso ou quoi ? Cela lui plaisait-il vraiment de retrouver la trace d'un groupe d'inconnus, de les observer, de les infiltrer, de les éliminer et que savait-il encore ? Il retint un haussement d'épaules exaspéré. Non, l'espionnage, ce n'était franchement pas son domaine… D'un autre côté, ils avaient déjà un avantage tactique certain : avec tout ce temps passé, la réputation de Laïloken en tant que renégat devait avoir fait le tour de pas mal de Sanctuaires… Si ces kidnappeurs avaient besoin de main-d'œuvre, l'ancien Verseau constituait un appât de choix…

– _Sanctuaire d'Athéna –_

Le Chevalier d'Or était agenouillé devant le trône selon le protocole en vigueur. Tête baissée en signe de soumission, il attendait le bon vouloir du Grand Pope.

– Relève-toi, Chevalier…

La voix de Shion était profonde et semblait emplir toute la salle. Le Chevalier se redressa, le casque sous le bras et la cape ondoyante. Ses yeux verts fixaient son supérieur hiérarchique avec sérénité, son corps protégé par l'armure d'or trahissant la décontraction du guerrier expérimenté et sûr de lui. Le Grand Pope l'observa tout à loisir et ne put s'empêcher de sourire derrière son masque. Le Chevalier ne bronchait pas, patientant avec un calme absolu…

– Aiolia du Lion, merci d'avoir aussitôt répondu à ma convocation…

Le Chevalier inclina poliment la tête, sans plus. D'ailleurs, Shion reprit immédiatement :

– D'après ce que j'ai compris, le moral est plutôt bas parmi les Chevaliers d'Or…

Le Lion haussa un sourcil surpris mais garda tout de même sa contenance. Ce n'était guère un secret : la garde dorée était encore sous le choc six mois après et rien ne semblait pouvoir contrer cette morosité. D'ailleurs, c'était comme si le Sanctuaire entier était plongé dans une profonde léthargie depuis cet événement… Il ne se passait rien pour rompre un quotidien devenu des plus pesants. Il consentit tout de même à répondre :

– Camus du Verseau était considéré comme le plus intègre, le plus loyal et le plus droit d'entre nous. Apprendre qu'il a trahi Athéna a été un véritable séisme pour tous… Nous n'aurions jamais pu croire une chose pareille venant de lui… Nous n'arrivons pas à le digérer… S'il n'était pas déjà mort, la moitié des Chevaliers d'Or se serait lancée à sa poursuite pour le lui faire payer. Le Cap Sounion aurait été une punition trop douce pour un tel crime. Je suppose que leur réaction est à la hauteur de leur déception.

Un frisson glacial parcourut le dos de Shion face à cette déclaration. Par Athéna ! Comment réagiraient-ils en apprenant que tout n'avait été qu'une mise en scène, que Camus n'avait jamais trahi leur déesse ? Tous le croyaient morts, sauf Athéna et lui-même… Ils avaient ressenti très faiblement son cosmos après le passage de Milo, signe qu'il était encore vivant… Puis en percevant l'amoindrissement de cette même cosmo-énergie pulsant au rythme lent d'un cœur dans un corps grièvement blessé, ils avaient compris que Camus avait été emmené hors d'Athènes… L'envoyé d'Hilda l'avait très certainement retrouvé et s'en était occupé… Lorsque le Verseau rentrerait au Sanctuaire, ça allait barder !

– Si je ne m'abuse, vous étiez cinq à le pourchasser contre les ordres d'Athéna… Vous vous êtes suffisamment amusés à ce moment-là, non ?

Les muscles de la mâchoire du Lion se crispèrent brutalement. Comment aurait-il pu l'oublier ? Il s'était fait proprement éjecter du sentier par l'Aurora Execution et il lui avait fallu des jours pour se remettre du maudit rhume qu'il avait attrapé par la même occasion ! Aioros n'avait d'ailleurs pas hésité à lui faire la morale à travers un flot de reproches plus ou moins virulents. Aphrodite, quant à lui, avait eu tous les symptômes d'un méchant coup de froid et était resté alité plus d'une semaine. Pour ce qui était de l'armure du Cancer, elle avait été récupérée de justesse par un Mü furieux qui avait copieusement enguirlandé un Angelo de mauvais poil. Shura n'avait cessé pendant un mois de grommeler entre ses dents et d'insulter tous ceux qui osaient insinuer qu'il avait tort, quelque soit le sujet de conversation. Et Milo ne donnait plus signe de vie depuis qu'il avait exécuté Camus… Oh oui, ils avaient eu l'air fin devant le Grand Pope six mois plus tôt lorsqu'ils avaient dû s'expliquer pour leur désobéissance… Ridiculisés par un Chevalier en fuite, sans armure, alors qu'ils étaient à cinq dessus ! Une véritable honte ! Et il ne s'expliquait toujours pas comment cela avait pu être possible… Camus aurait dû être tué dans le Sanctuaire…

– Amusés ? Ce n'est pas le terme que j'aurais employé, sauf votre respect…

– Acharnés, serait plus proche de la vérité, asséna Shion, sans pitié.

Saori, grâce à quelques pots de vin glissés aux bonnes personnes, était parvenue à circonscrire de justesse toute fuite venant de l'hôtel… Les dommages avaient été remboursés et les employés, comme les autorités, avaient été poliment priés de faire comme si rien ne s'était passé… Ils avaient frôlé de peu la catastrophe… Mais Shion n'avait pu retenir une vindicte manifeste face à la bêtise de certains membres de la garde dorée… Et ses reproches perpétuels étaient à la hauteur des soucis que lui avaient causé l'état du Verseau après cette chasse interdite qui avait bafoué les ordres d'Athéna… Car la mission, elle, n'avait toujours pas commencé. Et il en avait l'un des responsables sous les yeux… Il retint une nouvelle réplique acerbe et poussa un profond soupir pour chasser toute agressivité.

Le Lion darda un regard fier sur le Grand Pope. Cela faisait six mois que ça durait. Ils se faisaient régulièrement chapitrer pour leur désobéissance et ça commençait à être lassant. A se demander qui avait trahi Athéna, finalement… Ils avaient voulu faire du zèle et ils en avaient déjà subi les conséquences, alors pourquoi remuer sans cesse le couteau dans la plaie ? C'était comme si le Pope avait voulu les punir mais sans le faire ouvertement. Il y avait de quoi se poser des questions…

– Bon, je ne t'ai pas convoqué pour évoquer tes _exploits_ passés… J'ai une mission à te confier…

Aiolia retint son soupir de soulagement. Une mission, cela signifiait que le purgatoire venait enfin de s'achever… Quelle aubaine ! Il allait enfin se dégourdir les jambes ! Il attendit avec impatience la suite du discours, oubliant instantanément ses précédentes interrogations.

– _Asgard, Palais Royal –_

Siegfried et Laïloken furent introduits dans la salle du trône de la princesse Hilda. La jeune femme aux cheveux blancs les regardait avancer avec calme, un air bienveillant sur son visage. Il n'y avait aucun garde dans la salle et elle avait éloigné tous les autres Guerriers Divins. Moins il y aurait de témoins à cette affaire, plus la mission aurait des chances d'aboutir. Elle-même considérait la stratégie d'Athéna incroyablement risquée… voire même suicidaire et l'état dans lequel Siegfried avait ramené le Chevalier du Verseau n'avait pas été pour la rassurer. Elle se souvenait encore du rapport que lui avait fait Siegfried sur sa mission à Athènes et sa demande de repousser l'étape suivante jusqu'au rétablissement complet du guerrier d'Athéna. Un frisson lui dévala l'échine en songeant que l'homme debout devant elle devait avoir été mis dans un drôle d'état et si, physiquement, il semblait guéri, qu'en était-il du reste ? Mais d'un autre côté, l'occasion était trop belle. Ceux qui espionnaient le Sanctuaire grec devaient connaître sa disgrâce. Et bientôt, Siegfried subirait probablement un sort identique. Qu'Odin leur vienne en aide !

Les deux guerriers s'agenouillèrent après le salut réglementaire.

– Chevalier, je constate avec soulagement que vous vous êtes bien remis de vos blessures…

Laïloken leva brièvement son visage masqué et répondit avec calme :

– Les soins qui m'ont été apportés étaient de première qualité, Votre Altesse. Je ne vous remercierai jamais assez pour votre hospitalité.

Hilda de Polaris eut un bref sourire et s'adressa à Siegfried, malgré la curiosité qui la démangeait : pourquoi le Verseau cachait-il donc son visage et se teignait-il ainsi les cheveux ?

– Général, je crois qu'il est temps de passer aux choses sérieuses. Quel sera votre mode d'action ?

Siegfried inspira un bon coup. Il était temps de dévoiler sa stratégie. Il y avait longtemps réfléchi et s'était persuadé qu'il s'agissait là de la meilleure solution : après tout, son partenaire d'infortune l'appliquait bien, non ? Il s'était d'ailleurs déjà préparé psychologiquement aux conséquences de cette tactique.

– Il semble que le plus simple serait de me chasser du Royaume d'Asgard, Majesté. Il est nécessaire que je passe également pour un renégat aux yeux du commun… comme Laïloken, ici présent.

Le ton avait été sûr, le Guerrier divin se voulait convaincant. Hilda, soucieuse, acquiesça lentement. Qui pourrait croire que Siegfried ait pu trahir aussi facilement Asgard ?

– Pour te chasser d'Asgard, Siegfried, il faut une bonne raison…

– Le fait d'avoir caché un renégat du Sanctuaire d'Athéna sous mon toit n'est-il pas un motif suffisamment grave qui justifierait une telle mesure à mon encontre, Votre Altesse ?

Ledit renégat crispa les mâchoires alors que son corps se tendait imperceptiblement. Il garda pourtant le silence, attendant la réponse de la prêtresse, conscient que son intervention à ce moment précis serait particulièrement malvenue.

– Un tel motif ne sera pas pertinent aux yeux du peuple et encore moins à ceux des autres Guerriers Divins. Odin veille sur son royaume…

Siegfried se mordilla un instant la lèvre inférieure, décontenancé. Il aurait dû y songer… Il jeta précipitamment d'autres propositions sous l'œil interdit de Laïloken qui le regardait s'enfoncer et perdre son calme.

– Dans ce cas… Peut-être un coup d'Etat ? Ou des paroles hérétiques ? Ou bien une attaque contre votre admirable personne ? Ou encore un crime… honteux ? Que sais-je, Votre Altesse ? Il y a tellement de possibilités… Consultons les annales judiciaires, cela nous donnerait peut-être une idée en nous inspirant d'un cas précédent…

Hilda resta silencieuse, visiblement plus perplexe encore que leur invité. Il était vrai que le problème était épineux et Siegfried, pris de court, semblait avoir du mal à trouver une approche cohérente. C'est alors que Laïloken prit la parole, à leur plus grande surprise :

– Si je puis me permettre, j'ai une autre stratégie à vous proposer.

Siegfried se tourna vers lui brusquement, une lueur contrariée dans le regard. Non mais ! De quoi se mêlait-il, Monsieur-je-ne-parle-pas-parce-que-je-suis-un-glaçon ? Il n'avait pas envie de passer pour le dernier des imbéciles aux yeux de sa princesse si respectée ? Il avait commis une grave erreur en l'occultant de la conversation et en ayant oublié de le consulter au préalable.

Hilda fut surprise par l'audace de cet " invité ". Après tout, il n'avait guère son mot à dire ici ! Mais Laïloken restait froid et imperturbable, ne semblant même pas remarquer la légère irritation des deux Asgardiens. Irritation largement compréhensible au vu des exigences du môsieur en question lors de ces deux derniers mois. En effet, après un harcèlement en règle de Siegfried et plusieurs colères mémorables, le capricieux Verseau avait obtenu l'installation de l'électricité et d'une ligne internet chez le Guerrier divin d'Alpha, le Sanctuaire et Asgard se partageant les frais. Aussi la prêtresse commençait sérieusement à être agacée par les libertés que prenait leur hôte.

– Quelle est-elle ? finit par demander Hilda.

Laïloken se releva lentement et parla avec douceur :

– Avec tout le respect que je vous dois, le plan proposé par Siegfried sera voué à l'échec.

Il marqua un temps d'arrêt. Le Général d'Hilda avait plus que pâli mais cette dernière l'écoutait. Il reprit lentement, choisissant ses mots avec soin. Ce n'était guère le moment de froisser les susceptibilités de chacun !

– Connaissant la réputation de fidélité du Guerrier Divin d'Alpha, il sera fort peu probable que son bannissement ne soit pas sujet à caution. Vous l'avez mis vous-même en avant, Altesse. D'autant plus que répéter deux fois la même méthode éveillerait les soupçons de notre cible. Il faut donc agir autrement…

Siegfried serra les poings. Laïloken l'agaçait prodigieusement en ce moment et sa physionomie l'indiquait clairement. Son regard le foudroyait sur place alors que ses mains semblaient en proie à des tics nerveux. Et le Saint continuait à l'ignorer superbement, lui renvoyant subtilement l'ascenseur.

– Ma disgrâce date déjà de six mois, il me sera très facile d'être enrôlé en premier par ces renégats. D'autant plus que ma puissance de Chevalier d'Or sera considérée comme un atout considérable à leurs yeux et leur permettrait de renforcer leur crédibilité. Sans compter la mine d'informations et l'apport stratégique qu'ils verront immanquablement en moi au moment d'établir leur plan d'attaque du Sanctuaire d'Athéna…

Laïloken se tut. A ses côtés, Siegfried bouillonnait de rage. Le Français pouvait le comprendre : cette partie du plan le tenait carrément à l'écart. Mais voilà, Siegfried avait été choisi pour ses talents de guerrier et pour sa puissance de frappe, pas pour sa ruse ou sa stratégie, ce qui impliquait qu'il n'entrerait en action que bien plus tard. Pour l'instant, c'était au Verseau de s'atteler à la tâche.

– Hum, fit Hilda, tout de même impressionnée, Chevalier, ceci est une belle idée, je vous l'accorde, mais concrètement, vous ne savez même pas où les trouver, ces renégats…

Laïloken sourit sous son masque et sortit des feuilles de papier pliées avec soin de la poche arrière de son pantalon.

– Pendant ma convalescence et grâce à votre générosité et à celle d'Athéna, j'ai pu circonscrire plusieurs zones géographiques à explorer, dont cinq en Sibérie. Voyez-vous, ceux qui se sont attaqués aux jumeaux divins ont tous un cosmos mais ils ne l'ont pas utilisé pour rentrer, sinon les autres Sanctuaires ou des guerriers en mission les auraient perçus à un moment ou à un autre. Cela implique nécessairement qu'ils ont employé des moyens de transport ordinaires… Je vous accorde que les investigations ont été ardues… Je vous épargne les détails, mais au final, je n'ai sélectionné que les sites isolés de tout où il y a de l'activité suspecte… Il ne me reste qu'à trouver le bon, ce que je vais faire en cherchant l'aura des jumeaux divins qui doivent se sentir à des kilomètres à la ronde… Une fois trouvé, je vous communiquerai les coordonnées du site et débuterai immédiatement l'infiltration…

– Excuse-moi, Laïloken, coupa Siegfried, furieux de se voir mis sur la touche en beauté, surtout qu'il venait de comprendre que l'autre avait tout planifié depuis son réveil, à son insu. Quel sera mon rôle dans tout cela ? Tu ne vas pas tout faire tout seul, tout de même ? C'est suicidaire !

Le Verseau resta tout à fait impassible… du moins en apparence. De fait, la colère de l'Asgardien l'amusait. Visiblement, ce dernier n'aimait pas être ignoré. De toute façon, il était hors de question de lui céder : en ce moment même se jouait l'avenir de la mission. Il reprit son explication, puisque apparemment, son coéquipier forcé ne mettait pas tout seul les pièces du puzzle en place.

– J'y arrive, Siegfried… Toi, tu rentreras en scène un peu plus tard. Je vais m'arranger pour grimper les échelons et obtenir la confiance du chef. Une fois cette condition requise accomplie, je pourrai t'introduire à ton tour. Ensuite, il faudra être rapide : protéger les jumeaux, éliminer le chef et ses hommes tout en s'assurant qu'il n'y ait pas de groupuscules en attente ailleurs. Tu seras la force de frappe.

La colère de Siegfried retomba comme un soufflé. Il comprenait les implications d'un tel plan et cela lui déplaisait franchement. Il se demanda un bref instant si le Chevalier avait encore toute sa raison mais il préféra renoncer à répondre à cette question. Il secoua la tête lentement :

– Cela signifie que tu vas te retrouver sur le fil du rasoir pendant une longue période, Laïloken ! C'est la mort assurée ! Il n'y aura personne pour te sortir de là si tout venait à mal tourner ! Il n'en est absolument pas question ! Et la moindre des politesses aurait été de me demander mon avis, non ?

Laïloken le transperça du regard à travers son masque :

– Pourquoi crois-tu que je me sois autant entraîné ? Et je te rappelle que je suis un espion… L'infiltration ne m'a jamais causé de souci et pourtant j'opérais seul dans des situations bien pires que celle-là ! Cette mission va être bouclée en quelques mois. Et il me semble que tu ne m'as pas vraiment consulté non plus pour ton plan…

Et toc ! Pourtant ce fut un cri du cœur qui lui répondit :

– Mais tu viens à peine de te remettre de très graves blessures !

Laïloken posa une main amicale sur son épaule, très touché par autant d'inquiétude. Siegfried tenait donc un peu à lui ? Etrange… et rassurant aussi, quelque part…

– Siegfried… Je suis guéri maintenant… et je suis un Chevalier d'Or à part entière. En fin de compte, mes bourreaux m'ont été d'un grand secours car, avec leur intervention rageuse et revancharde, ils ont fait passer ma disgrâce pour un événement véridique et officiel… Nos ennemis ne pourront soupçonner le coup monté… Mais si, toi, tu venais à être banni également, cela éveillerait leurs doutes et les pousserait à se méfier de nous. Jamais ils ne croiront que c'est le fruit du hasard. Par contre, une fois que je serai en place, je pourrai leur faire croire tout ce que je voudrai, comme par exemple, le fait que je t'aurais corrompu…

Que dire face à cela ? Laïloken venait de lui prouver que sa stratégie était plus logique que la sienne… Oui, le Verseau était très fort… mais il ne devait pas oublier que l'être humain n'était pas que pure logique.

Hilda de Polaris avait écouté cette joute verbale avec intérêt et elle devait reconnaître que l'expérience de Laïloken avait fait la différence. Effectivement, sa stratégie était meilleure, même si le fait de le laisser seul sans filet lui déplaisait ouvertement. Mais avaient-ils seulement le choix ? Faire croire à la trahison de Siegfried était illusoire… alors que tous les Sanctuaires, et par conséquent, les renégats, savaient que le Chevalier d'Or du Verseau d'Athéna avait été déchu… Cela était admis comme un fait… Il fallait en faire un atout, Laïloken avait raison. Mais serait-il assez fort pour supporter une telle responsabilité après ce qu'il avait enduré ? Là-dessus, Hilda n'était pas prête à le parier.

– J'admets que ton plan d'attaque est le meilleur, Laïloken… mais peut-être que Siegfried pourrait avoir un contact régulier avec toi pendant cette période de transition. Cela faciliterait sa propre intégration par la suite, je pense…

Laïloken hocha la tête pour l'approuver. Hilda, elle au moins, avait la tête sur les épaules ! Quant à Siegfried, placé de fait en minorité à deux voix contre une, il préféra s'incliner même si au fond, il restait sur ses positions : Laïloken jouait trop avec le feu et il finirait bien par se brûler… Cependant, le Guerrier divin était déterminé à intervenir si son partenaire se trouvait en difficulté et ce, malgré l'avis du Verseau…

– _Grèce, entrée du Sanctuaire d'Athéna –_

Aiolia déposa son sac de voyage à ses pieds en soupirant, attendant l'embarcation qui le mènerait à bon port. Il avait choisi la voie des mers plutôt que le mince sentier étroit sur la crête d'une falaise croulante qui joignait le Domaine Sacré au reste de la Grèce. Le sentier était réputé extrêmement dangereux et personne ne s'y aventurait plus depuis des lustres… sauf un certain Verseau qui l'avait emprunté pour s'enfuir. D'ailleurs, tout un pan s'était écroulé quelques heures plus tard, rendant quasi impossible le passage à pied.

Il consulta sa montre distraitement et écouta les oiseaux marins se chamailler au-dessus d'un banc de poissons qui devait être bien fourni au vu de leurs incessants piqués. L'après-midi était bien avancée. Il devrait arriver à Athènes dans la soirée…

Il entendit une démarche légère et se retourna avec nonchalance vers le nouveau venu, qui portait également un sac, moins volumineux que celui du Lion. Ce dernier le détailla avec une certaine surprise : voir ce Chevalier en jean et chemise n'était absolument pas commun, mais pourtant, cela ne l'empêchait pas de paraître toujours aussi inaccessible et _différent_ des autres.

– Shaka ? Mais… que fais-tu ?

… _comme ça ?_ faillit-il ajouter. La Vierge, les yeux ouverts et les cheveux tressés, lui adressa un sourire poli.

– Mission diplomatique…

– Ah ? Toi aussi… On t'envoie où ?

L'Hindou eut une petite grimace avant de répondre :

– Sanctuaire de Poséidon. Un envoyé doit venir me chercher…

Le Lion se mordit la lèvre inférieure, préférant de loin sa propre destination. Les relations entre Athéna et Poséidon n'étaient pas des plus amicales et la dernière Guerre Sainte qui les avait opposés n'avait certainement pas arrangé les choses. Pauvre Shaka !

– Je sens que tu vas t'amuser là-bas… Pourquoi est-ce tombé sur toi ?

Un éclair passa dans le regard azuré du blond qui lança avec fatalisme :

– Le Grand Pope dit que je suis le plus posé et le plus à même pour parlementer avec Julian Solo. Il veut obtenir un pacte de non-agression…

– Vu dans l'état où les Bronzes ont laissé le Domaine Sous-Marin, ça m'étonnerait fort que Julian pense à une nouvelle guerre de sitôt…

Shaka regardait la mer, imperturbable mais répondit cependant :

– La reconstruction est pratiquement terminée… Et j'ai l'impression que quelque chose d'autre est en jeu… Le Grand Pope avait l'air soucieux…

La Vierge tourna son regard vers lui et lui demanda :

– Et toi ?

– Le Sanctuaire d'Artémis à Ortygie… Je dois aller voir si le Sanctuaire d'Athéna peut aider et plus, si affinités… Il paraît qu'il a du mal à se remettre de sa mise à sac…

– Y a pas qu'à Ortygie, si tu veux mon avis ! lança une voix grave.

Avant même qu'ils aient fini de se retourner, un nouveau sac vint rejoindre les deux autres alors que le nouveau venu atterrissait souplement à leurs côtés.

– Saga ! s'exclama Aiolia, atterré que trois Chevaliers d'Or soient envoyés en mission en même temps.

Le dernier arrivé jeta un regard exaspéré au ciel avant de soupirer bruyamment et de rejeter d'un geste désinvolte sa longue chevelure indisciplinée :

– Alors là, franchement, Aiolia, tu me déçois ! Pourtant je ne porte jamais la toge, moi !

_Ou seulement quand j'imite Saga pour l'embêter, comme ce matin…_ songea le Chevalier, les yeux brillants de sa dernière plaisanterie.

– Kanon ?

Cette fois, le Lion avait les yeux carrément exorbités. Depuis quand le cadet des Gémeaux partait-il en mission ? C'était nouveau ça !

– Ben oui, c'est moi ! Enchanté, Aiolia !

Moqueur comme toujours, Kanon le salua de manière théâtrale.

– Où vas-tu ? demanda posément Shaka que rien ne semblait étonner.

– J'ai l'immense joie de me coltiner le Sanctuaire de Délos avec la vieille bique… la Pythie, si j'ai bien compris… Paraîtrait que c'est l'apocalypse là-bas…

– Diplomate, toi ! Tu veux rire, j'espère ! lança un Lion abasourdi.

Le Gémeaux le regarda, amusé, et secoua la tête d'un air navré :

– Tss, tss, tss… Ton disque est rayé, mon chaton… Faudrait que tu penses à te renouveler un peu ! Je t'ai déjà dit que ne boire que du lait n'était pas bon pour la santé ?

Outré, Aiolia allait rétorquer vertement mais Shaka le prit de vitesse :

– Je suppose que tu dois mettre en place un accord et enquêter sur les lieux…

L'expression de Kanon redevint soudain sérieuse alors que ses yeux se plissaient d'inquiétude :

– Exact… Les Bronzes qui y sont allés ont trouvé des trucs louches mais ils ne pouvaient pas aller plus loin dans leurs investigations… Le Grand Pope vient d'avoir l'autorisation d'envoyer un autre ambassadeur et il m'a choisi à cause de l'aptitude des Gémeaux à sonder les esprits… Et puis, je peux également explorer l'espace-temps, donc découvrir des choses intéressantes…

– Ouais, dis plutôt _détruire_ les esprits, ce serait plus juste… grogna Aiolia.

L'ex-Général lui envoya un regard noir et gronda :

– Tu veux que je te montre la différence entre _sonder_ et _détruire_ ?

– Oh je vois que Kanon, _ex_-Général du Dragon des Mers, n'a guère changé malgré tout ce temps ! Toujours aussi agressif ! siffla une voix féminine, de toute évidence hargneuse.

Le trio se tourna vers la dernière arrivée. Kanon retint sa réplique acerbe et garda un silence hostile. Aiolia tâchait de paraître plus amical, mais le rictus nerveux qui déformait sa bouche le rendait plutôt effrayant. Seul Shaka avait gardé un calme olympien. La jeune femme avança vers eux et croisa les bras posément avant de les détailler à tour de rôle, ce qui fit immédiatement grimper la tension d'un cran. Son regard s'attarda longuement sur Kanon, revêche, vindicatif, menaçant…

– J'espère que ce n'est pas toi qu'Athéna a envoyé comme ambassadeur… quoique ce serait amusant de te voir réduit en brochettes par Poséidon. Il ne t'a absolument pas pardonné et il rêve de te mettre la main au collet pour te punir comme tu le mérites, _Kanon _!

Le cadet des Gémeaux soutint son regard et son ton fut glacial :

– Thétis, ton sens de l'humour m'échappe totalement. Non, ce n'est pas moi l'ambassadeur envoyé dans le Domaine Sous-Marin. Et je me suis déjà repenti de _toutes_ mes fautes. Athéna ne laissera pas Poséidon me faire quoi que ce soit…

– Voyez-vous ça ! Athéna t'a peut-être pardonné mais en ce qui concerne Poséidon, tu as du souci à te faire ! Il finira par obtenir ta tête, que tu le veuilles ou non ! cracha Thétis dans un élan de haine.

– S'il a du temps à perdre… fit Kanon en haussant les épaules, dédaigneux. Mais avant de me massacrer, faudrait peut-être qu'il se fasse un petit examen de conscience… Il ne s'est pas beaucoup fait prier pour appliquer mes suggestions et après, il a tout fait tout seul, comme un grand !

La jeune femme bondit en avant pour lui sauter dessus et ce fut Shaka qui parvint à la retenir alors qu'elle tempêtait :

– Comment oses-tu ? Toi ! Un vil traître ? Je vais te faire ravaler tes paroles, sale ordure !

– Mais oui, moi aussi, je t'aime…

Le Gémeaux essayait de garder son calme, mais voilà, il n'était pas du genre à se laisser insulter sans rien faire et au bout de quelques secondes de vaines tentatives, son cosmos s'embrasa, poussé pratiquement d'emblée à son paroxysme, trahissant une puissance terrifiante. Des décharges d'énergie pure crépitaient autour de lui alors que les deux autres Chevaliers d'Or et la Marina ressentaient nettement les ondes de colère qui parcouraient son aura en tout sens. Le regard turquoise de l'ex-Général se ficha sur celui de la jeune femme et il gronda sourdement :

– Fais attention à ce que tu dis, Thétis… Je n'hésiterai pas à te mettre en pièces si tu m'insultes encore une seule fois ! Tu n'as jamais été qu'une sale petite peste trop imbue de sa position ! J'en ai assez de t'entendre cracher ton venin à chacune de nos rencontres…

Aiolia attrapa Kanon par l'épaule et serra vigoureusement. Même s'il n'appréciait pas encore le Gémeaux à cause de ses perpétuelles taquineries, Kanon avait démontré qu'il s'était totalement repenti et qu'on pouvait compter sur lui sans aucune réserve. L'insulter lui, revenait à insulter tous les autres Chevaliers d'Or et cela était inacceptable.

Kanon et Thétis s'affrontèrent du regard. Colère contre haine, puissance contre violence, indifférence contre ressentiment…

Le cosmos de Shaka s'enflamma à son tour et engloba les protagonistes, apaisant peu à peu leurs esprits échauffés grâce à la sérénité qu'il distillait savamment. L'aura rageuse de Kanon se rétracta progressivement, puis s'éteignit totalement. Il posa sa main sur celle d'Aiolia, le remerciant tacitement de l'avoir retenu, et tourna brutalement le dos dans une envolée de cheveux turquoise. Il ignora superbement la Marina et s'installa à l'écart, le regard ostensiblement fixé sur un point opposé. Thétis, quant à elle, se détendit difficilement, ravalant malgré elle le flot d'injures fleuries qui se bousculaient sur le bout de la langue et prit le parti de faire comme si un certain Kanon des Gémeaux n'existait pas.

Le silence tomba, pesant et encore imprégné des émotions violentes des deux irréductibles ennemis. Le Lion et la Vierge se jetèrent un regard consterné et Aiolia contacta l'esprit de son homologue :

– _On aurait dit une querelle d'amoureux… J'ai l'impression qu'il s'est passé de drôles de choses entre Kanon et cette Thétis…_

– _Hein ?_

Plus que cette réponse, ce fut l'expression ahurie de Shaka qui démontra à Aiolia que ce dernier n'avait rien compris.

– _Bah oui… Ça relève plus de la scène de ménage qu'autre chose, leur querelle, non ?_

– _Euh… Aiolia, d'abord ça ne nous regarde pas et puis… leur haine est sincère, je dirais même viscérale… Elle a vraiment envie qu'il se fasse mettre en pièces et lui l'aurait volontiers écharpée… Je ne vois pas d'amour là-dedans !_

– _T'y connais rien aux sentiments, Shaka ! Ils sont dingues l'un de l'autre mais ils ne veulent pas se l'avouer !_

Aiolia vit Shaka rougir brutalement puis contenir avec peine les mouvements convulsifs de ses épaules. Il le regarda sans comprendre pendant quelques secondes puis la lumière se fit : Shaka était en train de rire ! Et ce dernier lança :

– _Aiolia, je ne te savais pas aussi fleur bleue ! Je crois que tu te fais des films, là ! Y a rien entre eux à part un lourd contentieux…_

Le Lion se garda de répondre. Il était persuadé d'avoir raison. Mais trêve de bavardages. Il voyait au loin l'embarcation arriver. Shaka s'était approché de Thétis pour se présenter en tant qu'ambassadeur et cette dernière, dès qu'il eut ramassé son sac, le prit au poignet et l'entraîna vivement à sa suite. La Vierge n'eut juste que le temps de dire à ses deux collègues :

– _Faites attention à vous lorsque vous serez sur place ! Restez plutôt discrets, on ne sait jamais !_

Aiolia et Kanon restèrent perplexes : pourquoi un tel avertissement de la part de Shaka ? De quoi avait-il peur ? Aurait-il eu des informations supplémentaires ?

Ils n'eurent pas le temps de se poser davantage de questions ; l'embarcation était là pour les emmener sur le continent. Ils ramassèrent leur paquetage respectif et sans un mot, grimpèrent à bord où ils s'installèrent pour regarder s'éloigner la côte rassurante du Domaine Sacré.

– _Sibérie orientale –_

Il n'avait pas fallu longtemps à Laïloken pour trouver le bon site. En effet, dès qu'il commença à ressentir les ondes d'un cosmos à la puissance phénoménale, il se mit immédiatement en quête de la source. Toutefois, un doute insidieux l'avait saisi tout le temps du voyage : il percevait clairement un cosmos, pas deux. Il avait peur des graves implications qu'aurait une telle découverte sur la suite des événements…

Au bout de quelques heures de chevauchée, il atteignit ce qu'il avait repéré comme étant le quatrième site sur sa carte et se mit de suite en observation, s'installant au loin derrière une butte de neige, le cosmos masqué et sa monture dissimulée. Il commença par compter le nombre d'individus présents et relever les allées et venues. L'activité y semblait intense et ce camp se révélait être leur principal lieu de rassemblement. Il finit par déceler les quelques hommes qui paraissaient être de grades supérieurs, non seulement par leur cosmos, mais aussi par leur comportement typique consistant à donner des ordres ou à vérifier le travail des autres.

Laïloken attendit patiemment la nuit pour faire une approche du camp et en savoir un peu plus. Sans un bruit, il se faufila entre les baraquements, longeant les murs, exploitant au maximum les zones d'ombre, les sens aux aguets. Par chance, il n'y avait qu'un mince croissant de lune, largement suffisant pour voir où il allait sans se faire aussitôt repérer. Il parvint jusqu'au cœur du campement sans encombre, là d'où provenaient les ondes du cosmos qui l'avait attiré.

Lentement, progressivement, il se mit à la hauteur de la fenêtre et il retint son soupir de soulagement… Il y avait deux enfants d'environ cinq ans. Un garçon et une fille. Les jumeaux divins étaient bien là ! Il les avait retrouvés ! A ce moment-là, le garçon tourna la tête dans sa direction et sembla lui sourire. Laïloken resta interdit durant plusieurs secondes : comment l'enfant pouvait-il savoir qu'il était là ? Et pourquoi ce sourire était-il si triste ? Pour la première fois depuis longtemps, le Saint eut la sensation d'être gelé jusqu'aux os et il chassa rapidement un mauvais pressentiment qui s'immisçait traîtreusement en lui.

Laïloken allait répondre au garçon lorsqu'il entendit un bruit bien trop proche à son goût et il s'éclipsa rapidement, préférant revenir plus tard, maintenant qu'il avait localisé avec certitude la cible. Quant au fait qu'il ne ressentait qu'un cosmos sur les deux, il songea qu'il était fort probable que seul l'un des deux dieux s'était manifesté jusque-là à travers leur réincarnation.

Il ne se dévoila pas immédiatement aux renégats. Il voulait vraiment être sûr d'avoir tous les atouts de son côté avant de se lancer. Laïloken n'aimait pas les mauvaises surprises… Pendant une semaine, il les guetta attentivement, sondant discrètement leur cosmos, mémorisant leurs habitudes et les lieux qu'il explorait durant la nuit. Il se rendit vite compte que parmi tous ces guerriers, l'un d'eux ne devait pas être loin d'un Général de Poséidon, s'il ne masquait pas sa puissance réelle. Mais il était rassuré : le fonctionnement du groupe de rebelles était typique… Une structure classique de camp d'entraînement de renégats, telle qu'il en avait déjà vu des dizaines…

Il en savait assez. Désormais, il devait se faire intégrer par la bande. Il partit vers le village situé à quelques encablures qui semblait être leur lieu de loisir, s'installa dans une petite auberge familiale et commença à souper tranquillement, dans un coin sombre à l'écart du reste de la population. Une fois prêt, il relâcha quelques barrières de façon à être repéré par des renégats en goguette.

Ce qui ne tarda guère…

Deux types l'accostèrent rapidement alors qu'il lisait tranquillement dans le salon de l'auberge, tout en restant sur ses gardes.

– T'es pas du coin, toi ? Tu viens d'arriver ? fit l'un d'eux.

Laïloken releva la tête et les détailla calmement, sans se donner la peine de répondre. A quoi bon ? Les autres allaient faire la conversation à sa place ; autant leur laisser la main…

– T'es pas très causant, mon gars, dit le second aux cheveux violets.

– Qu'est-ce que tu fais dans les parages ? reprit le premier.

Laïloken répondit avec flegme :

– Du tourisme ?

Les deux renégats se regardèrent comme pour se consulter puis le premier :

– T'es un drôle de touriste…

– Un touriste doté d'un _cosmos_, insista le second.

– Et alors ? fit Laïloken, stoïque. En quoi ça vous concerne ?

– Ça dépend entièrement de ce que tu es venu faire ici, mon gars…

– On n'aime pas les fouineurs, lança le type aux cheveux violets.

Laïloken s'appuya sur le dossier de son siège, toute son attitude trahissant autant son ennui qu'une certaine méfiance :

– Je ne suis pas un fouineur… Chacun ses problèmes. Moi, ce qui m'intéresse, c'est la neige et un coin particulièrement isolé… Rien d'autre.

– Rien d'autre, vraiment ? reprit le premier renégat. J'en suis pas aussi sûr, moi…

– Et pourquoi ? Je ne vous ai rien demandés, que je sache… rétorqua le Verseau sans se démonter.

Le second l'examina des pieds à la tête et siffla entre ses dents :

– Tu sais quoi ? Tu me fais penser à un Chevalier… A un Chevalier d'Athéna, pour être plus précis…

Les deux renégats virent nettement leur interlocuteur se tendre comme s'il se préparait à une confrontation, même si ce dernier lança sur un ton amusé qui sonnait faux :

– Tiens donc ! Et pourquoi ça ?

Confortés dans leurs analyses par les réactions de l'inconnu, les renégats se sentirent plus à l'aise et le premier commença à énumérer :

– Ta façon de te tenir, ta morgue et ton dédain, ton refus de collaborer et de répondre à de simples questions, ta silhouette… Ton cosmos aussi…

Le second attrapa les accoudoirs du fauteuil et se pencha sur Laïloken en grondant alors que ce dernier n'avait pu contenir un frémissement nerveux :

– Qu'est-ce qu'un Chevalier d'Athéna peut bien venir faire dans le coin à part nous espionner, à ton avis ?

Le premier prit une mèche flamboyante dans sa main qu'il observa distraitement :

– Et où est ton armure, Chevalier ? Tu pensais passer plus inaperçu en ne la portant pas ?

Laïloken sembla récupérer sa maîtrise et répondit d'un ton vaguement ennuyé :

– Dites les gars, vous ne pourriez pas me laisser tranquille ? Je n'ai pas envie de me battre avec vous… Je suis fatigué.

– Oh ! Veuillez nous excuser, Monseigneur ! Mais avant d'aller te coucher, il faudra que tu répondes aux questions. Qui es-tu ? lança le second, exaspéré.

– Laïloken.

– Laïloken quoi ? insista lourdement le second renégat.

– Laïloken tout court… Le reste ne vous concerne pas… Et je n'ai que faire de vos affaires…

Les deux hommes se consultèrent une nouvelle fois puis le premier reprit :

– T'es pas du tout loquace… T'as quelque chose à te reprocher ou quoi ?

– T'as peur qu'on te dénonce ? Ne serais-tu pas en fuite par hasard ?

– Si c'est le cas, t'as pas à t'en faire pour ça… lança le premier sans cesser son observation.

– Et par quel miracle devrais-je vous faire confiance ? demanda Laïloken, peu enclin aux confidences… tout du moins en apparence.

D'un mouvement de tête, le plus grand rejeta la masse de ses cheveux couleur gris acier et se mit à rire. Au bout d'un moment, il se reprit pour reprendre :

– On va être franc avec toi. Moi, je viens du Domaine d'Arès, j'ai été viré et lui, fit-il en donnant une claque sur l'épaule de son compagnon, a été mis à la porte du Sanctuaire de Dyonisos… Si on y retourne, on y perd la tête…

– Alors, Laïloken, d'où viens-tu ?

– Du Sanctuaire d'Athéna…

Le premier le détailla avec circonspection, réfléchissant un bref moment avant de reprendre :

– Oh punaise ! Ne me dis pas que c'est toi !

Devant le silence buté de Laïloken, l'autre reprit, excité :

– Tu es l'ancien Saint d'Or du Verseau, c'est ça ? Celui qui a réussi à s'enfuir malgré ses pairs lancés à ses trousses ?

Le second renégat se tourna vers son compagnon en s'exclamant :

– Tu imagines comme ça serait cool pour notre mouvement ? Un ancien Saint d'Or d'Athéna… Purée ! J'aurais jamais cru en voir un en chair et en os de ma vie !

L'homme aux cheveux gris regardait aussi Laïloken, non sans une certaine admiration dans les yeux :

– Tu sais que tu es une véritable légende pour nous ? Celui qui a osé trahir sa déesse… et qui a survécu à la traque de ses anciens compagnons d'armes…

Laïloken garda un silence prudent. Les laisser parler pour savoir ce que eux connaissaient de l'histoire… Une technique d'espionnage comme une autre…

– Et ce masque ? C'est depuis cette traque que tu le portes ? Défiguré, hein ? On comprend… Si tu veux, on peut t'accueillir dans notre groupe… Il est constitué de types comme toi qui ont été rejetés de leur sanctuaire…

– Je n'ai guère envie de servir un autre dieu…

Si les deux renégats ne virent pas la grimace de Laïloken à cause du masque, ils la devinèrent sans peine grâce au ton désabusé de la réponse…

– On ne sert pas de dieu, nous, on se sert d'eux, c'est différent. Nous voulons que ces dieux retournent d'où ils viennent et qu'ils nous foutent la paix au lieu de nous envoyer nous entre-tuer à chacune de leur réincarnation… Et puis il y en a assez qu'ils nous utilisent sans se soucier du mal qu'ils font… Sont égoïstes, tous autant qu'ils sont !

– Ah… Mais, et les autres sanctuaires ? Comment le prennent-ils ? Je ne suis pas sûr qu'ils laissent passer de telles _hérésies_, hmm ? Ils doivent tenter de vous neutraliser, non ?

– On en a rien à faire. Ceux qui veulent nous affronter, on leur casse les dents, c'est tout… Aucun Sanctuaire ne sera assez puissant pour nous abattre…

_Formidable… Ils sont pires que je ne le pensais… Mais qui se cache derrière ces imbéciles ? Qui peut bien les manipuler à ce point ?_ songea Laïloken, vaguement inquiet.

– Et vous n'avez eu aucun problème jusqu'à présent ? demanda-t-il.

Le premier s'assit à ses côtés et eut un sourire engageant :

– Le Grand-Maître est un fin stratège… Il se débrouille pour qu'on soit toujours vainqueur… Et tout ce qu'il veut, c'est nous rendre notre liberté…

– T'es intéressé ? fit le second.

Laïloken décida de se montrer plus méfiant. Après tout, il était censé être en fuite depuis six mois.

– Qui me dit que je peux vous croire ? Et si c'est un allié d'Athéna qui vous envoie ?

– Ecoute, reprit le premier. On te conduit au Grand-Maître et tu discutes avec lui. Après tu feras ce que tu voudras.

– Et puis, si on était vraiment à tes trousses, on ne t'aurait pas posé toutes ces questions. On t'aurait déjà attaqué depuis longtemps ! Et sérieux, faut être cinglé pour s'en prendre à un gars qui a tenu tête à plusieurs membres de l'élite d'Athéna. On a peut-être pas l'intelligence du Grand-Maître, mais on n'est pas crétins non plus ! ajouta le second.

Laïloken concéda :

– Ça se tient… Je veux bien parler à votre chef… Menez-moi à lui.

Les deux renégats l'entraînèrent aussitôt à leur suite, ne se doutant pas un seul instant du sourire moqueur et de l'étincelle mesquine qui brillait dans les yeux de leur nouveau compagnon, sous son masque. Oh oui, il les avait eus en beauté… Ils avaient été si faciles à manipuler, ces deux types…

– _Temple de Poséidon –_

La discussion s'était éternisée entre Julian Solo et Shaka. Oh le ton était poli, pas un mot plus haut que l'autre, mais l'Empereur des Mers ne voulait rien lâcher. Cela faisait des jours que le Chevalier de la Vierge tentait par divers moyens d'amener le chatouilleux Poséidon à accepter le pacte de non-agression proposé par Athéna. Assis devant un thé et des pâtisseries, les deux jeunes gens s'observaient poliment, chacun restant farouchement sur ses positions.

– Je ne vois pas pourquoi je ferai confiance à Athéna, Chevalier. Ce n'est pas comme si nous étions de bons amis…

– Athéna ne trahira jamais sa parole, Votre Majesté. Si elle vous propose la paix, c'est qu'elle la souhaite sincèrement.

Julian eut un sourire dubitatif :

– Oh, j'en suis certain… La question est de savoir combien de temps elle va rester dans cet état d'esprit… Et je m'interroge sur ses motivations… Cela fait des siècles que nous nous affrontons, pourquoi changer d'avis aussi brutalement ?

Et voilà ! C'était reparti pour un tour ! Poséidon se reperdait dans ses hésitations et ses suppositions qui ne feraient strictement rien avancer. Heureusement que la Vierge était patiente ! Il y aurait longtemps qu'un certain Lion aurait explosé s'il avait été à sa place… Quant au second Gémeaux, il n'aurait pas fait trois mètres sans être aussitôt abattu… Shaka garda quelques instants le silence, prit le temps de déguster une gorgée de son thé avant de répondre calmement :

– Certains événements récents ont amené Athéna à prendre des mesures exceptionnelles… Elle pense qu'une alliance entre les différents Olympiens est indispensable pour faire face à un danger qui nous concerne tous…

– Cela, je l'avais bien compris… Mais quel est ce danger, justement ?

– Nous ne le savons pas encore exactement… Mais il y a certains signes inquiétants…

– Comme l'attaque des Sanctuaires de Délos et d'Ortygie ?

– Par exemple… L'enlèvement des dieux jumeaux est un fait alarmant qu'il ne faut pas prendre à la légère…

– Surtout si on considère les prédispositions particulières d'Apollon, n'est-ce pas ? Mais je ne vois pas en quoi cela me concerne… Après tout, j'ai mes Généraux et mon Sanctuaire est d'accès difficile… Alors je ne pense pas que l'invasion soit vraiment à redouter de mon côté.

Shaka hocha lentement la tête et répondit :

– Il est vrai que votre Domaine est très bien protégé et que vous aurez bientôt fini de reconstruire… Mais considérez bien ce que je vais vous dire : cinq Chevaliers de Bronze ont été en mesure de vous mettre à mal… Maintenant, imaginez ce que cela pourrait donner avec une armée de renégats tous aussi puissants que des Chevaliers d'Or ou des Généraux qui sauront exactement quelle stratégie vous appliquerez grâce aux prédictions d'Apollon… Combien de temps pensez-vous pouvoir faire face seul ?

– Tu es redoutable, Shaka de la Vierge… Mais ceci est également valable pour Athéna ou n'importe quel autre dieu. En quoi une alliance pourrait changer la donne ?

– La force de la riposte serait suffisante pour anéantir l'ennemi, déjà… Ensuite, cela éviterait des pertes que nous regretterions tous… Cet ennemi ne pourra que profiter de la division entre les Olympiens. Offrir un front unique serait la garantie de perpétuer l'ordre établi.

Poséidon eut un profond soupir et :

– Cela irait à l'encontre de nos accords avec Zeus… Mon frère ne veut pas que nous fassions alliance… surtout après ce qui est arrivé à Hadès… Même dans le cas, où ce danger existerait vraiment, ce qui est loin d'être prouvé pour le moment, faire alliance serait considéré comme une rébellion et un acte de haute trahison. Je n'ai guère envie de me retrouver sur l'Aréopage…

– Même si la suprématie des Olympiens venait à être remise en cause ? Car c'est ce qu'il risque d'arriver… Peut-être qu'enfreindre une règle pour un cas de force majeure, dans ce cas précis, s'impose pour pouvoir justement préserver cette règle plus tard ?

– Vous n'avez aucune certitude. Je ne peux prendre un tel risque sans compensation.

– Qui serait ?

– Kanon.

Shaka crut avoir mal entendu aussi Julian reprit-il posément en détachant bien chaque mot :

– Je veux Kanon. Ce n'est pas négociable.


	3. Part I Chapitre 2

**Auteur :** Andarta

**Disclaimer : **Les personnages appartiennent à Kuru-sama, le nom de Laïloken est emprunté à une très ancienne vie de saint gaélique… Par contre, le Grand-Maître, Eryane, Callisto, Lotis, Alexandra et l'anonyme sont entièrement à moi.

**Genre **: Euh ? Espionnage, Angst, Yaoi, du tout et n'importe quoi…

**Couple **: ShionxDokho en light…

**Résumé** : Alors… comment être brève ? Laïloken chez le Grand-Maître, un safari, un adversaire de taille pour Siegfried, une Vierge contre un mur et un Dragon des Mers au bord de la crise de nerfs… Je crois que c'est tout !

**Note **: Cette fois, c'est Nyannette qui s'est collée à la bêta ! Aux dernières nouvelles, elle respire encore… Mici Nyannette !

_**DEICIDE**_

**Chapitre 2**

– _Sibérie orientale –_

Encadré par les deux loustics, Laïloken entra dans ce qui semblait être le bureau du chef de camp. Le plus costaud des deux, celui aux cheveux gris acier, le poussa en avant, le forçant à avancer vers le centre de la pièce et le laissa seul devant le meuble où se trouvaient seulement quelques feuilles, deux crayons et une lampe. Son regard se posa sur un individu aux yeux à l'ambre inquisiteur, aux traits anguleux et à la chevelure chocolat rassemblée en catogan, où seule une mèche pendait sur le côté droit de son visage, comme pour mieux en souligner la sensualité et en diminuer la sombre autorité. Il avait les épaules bien découplées et donnait une impression de puissance non négligeable, même s'il était loin d'égaler un Aldébaran. Il était assis et il ne le quittait pas du regard, épiant le moindre de ses gestes comme pour l'analyser. Laïloken s'immobilisa tout à fait, refusant de lui laisser la moindre prise pour la plus petite analyse possible.

– Grand-Maître, nous avons trouvé ce Chevalier en fuite dans l'auberge du village… C'est un banni du Sanctuaire d'Athéna et…

– Sortez.

La voix était calme mais l'ordre indiscutable. Laïloken sentit comme un souffle de panique dans son dos et les deux hommes quittèrent rapidement la pièce sans un mot de plus. Il n'eut pas vraiment le temps de se poser de questions car il se retrouva immédiatement soumis à un regard scrutateur qui ne se gênait pas pour parcourir lentement sa silhouette déliée, s'attardant sur certains points de son anatomie avec un plaisir évident, le caressant plus sûrement d'ailleurs que s'il l'avait touché physiquement.

La sensation était extrêmement désagréable. Laïloken se sentait de plus en plus mal à l'aise et se tendait instinctivement, prêt à riposter à la moindre alerte. Ce type en face avait tout d'un fauve en pleine chasse et il avait la fâcheuse impression qu'il était la proie. Le regard ambre où brillait une lueur intéressée devenait trop lourd, trop insistant, trop dérangeant. C'était comme si l'homme attendait une réaction quelconque de sa part et Laïloken se doutait bien qu'il s'agissait bien de cela. L'autre le testait pour voir jusqu'où il pourrait tenir.

Mais ce regard était aussi par trop… _indécent_. Il était évident que celui qui l'observait aussi attentivement le trouvait suffisamment à son goût pour prolonger cet examen silencieux et embarrassant. Il se sentit rougir sous son masque et fit un effort supplémentaire pour ne pas se trahir. S'il bougeait, s'il montrait sa gêne, l'autre gagnerait… Mais Laïloken n'était pas idiot : afficher ainsi son intérêt était aussi une façon de lui faire comprendre qu'il aurait tout à y gagner en se montrant _gentil_ envers lui… Il savait déjà comment le faire plier si cela tournait mal car le Verseau n'avait nullement l'intention de céder sous prétexte que ce pauvre type le dévorait des yeux. Quoique dévorer n'était pas franchement le terme approprié… Non, il le faisait déjà sien, plutôt…

Une fois cette décision prise, il ancra son regard dans celui un peu trop gourmand de son vis-à-vis et attendit son heure. Il était patient… très patient… Il avait bien réussi à éduquer Hyoga et ce n'était pas gagné, loin de là ! Il s'assura que son cosmos ne laissait rien filtrer, que son attitude était bien neutre et à son tour, il observa l'autre, bien barricadé dans sa forteresse silencieuse.

Les épaules du fauve se tendaient peu à peu et les muscles de sa mâchoire se contractaient. Les yeux d'ambre se relevèrent brutalement et tentèrent de transpercer les orbites d'argent du masque. Un mince sourire de mauvais augure apparut sur les lèvres peu épaisses et bien dessinées alors que le nez aquilin se pinçait légèrement. Laïloken ne ratait rien, analysait tout, restant sur ses gardes au cas où…

– Je me doutais bien que tu avais manipulé ces deux crétins à l'auberge.

L'attaque était directe, le reproche volontaire. Laïloken décida de faire l'innocent. Même si la physionomie de ce type hurlait le contraire, peut-être était-il aisément influençable.

– Je ne les ai pas manipulés. C'est eux qui m'ont amené ici.

Le regard ambre se durcit, visiblement mécontent et les mains, jusque-là immobiles, se serrèrent lentement, comme une menace muette que le Verseau ne rata pas.

– Tut, tut, tut… Pas de ça avec moi… Ne joue pas à l'imbécile, s'il te plaît, tu vaux mieux que ça.

Laïloken se raidit imperceptiblement et constata d'une voix lasse, comme si le poids de sa situation le blessait au plus haut point :

– Non, je ne vaux plus rien désormais. Je suis un banni. Un banni n'a plus aucune valeur.

Le Grand-Maître s'appuya sur le dossier de son siège et l'observa durant plusieurs secondes sans dire un mot, comme s'il réfléchissait à sa réponse. Au bout d'un moment de silence insupportable pour les nerfs pourtant aguerris du Verseau, il laissa tomber comme s'il sortait une évidence :

– C'est à voir… Peut-être as-tu énormément de valeur pour certaines personnes… Des personnes auxquelles tu ne penserais pas habituellement.

– Vous, par exemple ? rétorqua posément Laïloken, sans détourner son masque de son interlocuteur.

Le Grand-Maître éclata de rire et se leva, imposant par sa taille et sa carrure. Il était plus grand que Laïloken et ce dernier devinait aisément la musculature qui jouait facilement sous son pull et son pantalon épais. C'était un guerrier préparé au combat, il n'y avait aucun doute là-dessus et il voulait le dominer. Il contourna le bureau d'une démarche nonchalante et s'appuya contre le bureau, bras croisés, ses yeux magnétiques toujours fixés sur lui :

– Oh là, comme tu y vas ! Qu'est-ce qui te fait croire que tu nous intéresses ?

Laïloken n'avait pas reculé et s'était contenté de le suivre du regard, mais la tension de son corps était bien réelle. _Reste prudent, tu ne le connais pas, tu ne sais pas ce qu'il vaut au combat… Ne le quitte pas des yeux !_

– La réaction de vos deux subalternes, peut-être ?

– Ne joue pas non plus au plus malin avec moi, veux-tu.

La réplique avait été cinglante, même s'il n'avait pas eu besoin de hurler, si bien que le Verseau avait sursauté. Il reprit plus doucement comme on caresse un chiot après l'avoir grondé :

– Comment t'appelles-tu ?

Laïloken serra les dents. Non mais il le prenait pour qui, là ? S'il croyait l'impressionner ainsi ! Il l'avait surpris, certes, mais cela s'arrêtait là ! Et il louvoya en le narguant :

– Vos sous-fifres n'ont pas encore fait leur rapport ? C'est étonnant…

Un sourire amusé fut la seule réponse à sa provocation, ainsi éludée. Le regard ambre se fit plus intense alors que Laïloken se sentait bizarrement mis à nu. C'était aussi étrange que désagréable, et surtout, absolument pas naturel !

– Je veux l'entendre de ta bouche. Comment t'appelles-tu ?

– Laïloken.

Le Verseau avait opté pour des réponses minimalistes. Il avait d'autres préoccupations plus urgentes à gérer. Il venait de comprendre d'où venait son malaise et qui en était à l'origine. Cette espèce de manipulateur à la noix avait des prédispositions télépathiques ! Il tentait de lire dans ses pensées ! Et s'il n'y avait que ça… Il y avait autre chose qu'il n'arrivait pas encore à définir pour le moment… Et lui qui n'avait aucune disposition dans ces domaines-là ! Cela se corsait… Il inspira calmement. Paniquer ne servait à rien et il en avait vu d'autres, non ? D'abord, faire le vide et surtout, lui opposer un barrage efficace… Il se mit à penser à la neige, au blanc, à la pureté, puis fixa uniquement son attention sur les yeux d'ambre.

– En es-tu sûr ?

– Certain.

Les yeux du Grand-Maître se plissèrent. Visiblement, il venait de se heurter à un obstacle imprévu et cela ne lui plaisait guère. Et la conversation ne menait à rien pour le moment. S'il voulait faire plier Laïloken, il devait s'y prendre autrement. Ce banni était fort, intelligent et arrogant, il avait survécu seul durant six mois sans l'aide de quiconque et il lui opposait une résistance mentale incroyable. Aucun des autres hommes du camp ne lui avait résisté de cette manière. Si effectivement ses intentions étaient pures, alors il ferait une recrue exceptionnelle… Et il allait bien faire comprendre à cette liane aux cheveux rouges ô combien désirable qu'il n'était pas dupe de son manège, parce que si elle se barricadait de cette manière, c'est qu'elle ne voulait pas qu'il y vienne faire sa tournée d'inspection.

– Moi pas. En attendant, va pour Laïloken… On verra ça plus tard. Alors comme ça, tu serais du Sanctuaire d'Athéna ? Pourquoi te croirais-je ? fit-il en se décollant du bureau et en se rapprochant dangereusement de sa cible.

– Parce que je suis en fuite et que si j'y retourne, je suis un homme mort, répondit naturellement Laïloken sans cesser de le surveiller.

Un frisson parcourut la colonne vertébrale du Verseau lorsqu'un doigt audacieux se glissa le long de son cou, effleurant sa peau doucement, jouant un instant avec quelques cheveux égarés avant de reprendre son chemin capricieux. Un souffle chaud murmura à son oreille, presque dans une caresse déguisée :

– Ce n'est pas une raison suffisante. Enlève ton masque.

– Non.

Le ton avait été ferme. La décision du jeune homme était irrévocable.

Le doigt laissa place à la main tout entière qui s'empara sans brutalité de la nuque de Laïloken alors que les yeux d'ambre se fixaient de nouveau sur le regard d'argent du masque. Cette fois, le ton fut beaucoup plus dur :

– Comment ça : non ? Enlève-le, je te dis. C'est un ordre.

Le Verseau ne tenta même pas de se dérober. Impassible, il rétorqua froidement :

– Etant donné que je n'appartiens pas à votre groupe, je n'ai que faire de vos ordres.

Un éclair d'exaspération passa dans les yeux du Grand-Maître qui saisit brusquement Laïloken par la gorge. Cette morgue horripilante ! Il allait lui faire ravaler son insolence, à ce morveux ! Et il n'arrivait absolument pas à lire en lui… Il se heurtait à… du blanc ! Mais que cherchait-il donc ? La mort ? Etait-il si désespéré ? Il ne le comprenait pas… Et il ne semblait même pas avoir peur alors qu'il aurait dû être terrorisé depuis longtemps… Mais pas lui. Pas Laïloken… Et ce masque l'empêchait de voir son expression, de savoir vraiment comment il réagissait. Car il aurait beau se barricader mentalement, son corps finirait par le trahir, lui ! Et ce masque n'était qu'un obstacle de plus à franchir… qu'il finirait bien par lui faire enlever !

– Et en tant que captif ? Tu refuseras aussi d'obéir ?

Laïloken prit le poignet du Grand-Maître qu'il tordit, se libérant du même coup de l'emprise de ce dernier sans sembler fournir d'effort particulier, avec une aisance incroyable. Il remarqua avec cynisme alors qu'il serrait sa prise :

– Parce que vous pensez être capable de me retenir ? Vous plaisantez !

Le Grand-Maître se dégagea violemment de son étreinte et le foudroya du regard. Il n'appréciait que très moyennement de se faire traiter de la sorte par cette espèce de paria qui pensait lui résister de manière aussi éhontée :

– Tu me sembles un peu trop sûr de toi pour un banni en fuite…

Laïloken se détendit légèrement. Pour un peu, on pouvait l'imaginer en train de sourire alors qu'il se mettait en mouvement, évoluant avec autant de souplesse qu'un léopard dans la nature, lui laissant admirer par la même occasion la noblesse de sa démarche et son port altier digne d'un prince. Il frôla un mur et se posta enfin un peu plus loin, à l'écart du Grand-Maître, lui assurant une marge de manœuvre suffisante en cas d'urgence. Il eut un geste de la main, comme s'il balayait une poussière imaginaire :

– Cela fait six mois que je survis. J'ai appris à analyser très rapidement mon environnement. En traversant votre camp, j'ai compris que pas un seul de vos hommes ne m'arrive à la cheville, même pas vous…

Le Grand-Maître sentait le feu courir dans ses veines. Cet homme au masque d'argent, à l'esprit impénétrable et au cosmos indétectable était un guerrier redoutable, à ne pas négliger. Quel qu'il fut, soit il intégrait le camp, soit il en ressortait les pieds devant. Il n'y avait pas d'autres alternatives désormais.

– Tiens donc ! Et pourquoi une telle affirmation ? Tu penses réellement pouvoir venir à bout de nous à toi tout seul…

L'individu au masque croisa les bras et tout à coup, le Grand-Maître ressentit un bouleversement brutal chez lui. Quelque chose venait de s'ouvrir et il se sentit basculer dans un flot absolument glacial et vide d'émotion. Il lui fallut un instant pour comprendre qu'il s'agissait là du cosmos de Laïloken et un autre encore pour réaliser la formidable puissance qu'il ressentait à travers le lien brutal qui venait de s'imposer à son insu. Et ce dernier laissa tomber comme si c'était une évidence :

– Pour moi, cela ne fait même pas l'ombre d'un doute.

Le Grand-Maître l'observa encore plus attentivement. Cette puissance, cette aisance et cette intelligence… Il venait du Sanctuaire d'Athéna, très certainement et ce n'était pas vraiment du menu fretin. Il était banni et il avait survécu à la chasse à l'homme depuis six mois… Le doute s'insinua en lui, teinté d'espoir. _Non, ce n'est tout de même pas… lui ?_

– Quel était donc ton grade ?

Laïloken ne prit même pas la peine de lui répondre. Il augmenta très légèrement la puissance de son cosmos à travers le lien qui l'unissait au Grand-Maître et il vit l'ambré partir un bref instant dans le vague avant de se fixer de nouveau sur lui. Le lien fut coupé brusquement et ce ne fut pas à son initiative alors que le chef de camp le fixait de nouveau comme sa proie, les traits crispés et le corps tendu. Il semblait animé d'une sourde détermination. Son regard était devenu proprement effrayant :

– Oh, je vois. Un Chevalier d'Or… Et ton comportement est à la hauteur de ce que l'on dit sur eux : hautain, fier et arrogant. Donc, en toute logique, tu es le Verseau. Dis-moi, que s'est-il passé lors de ta destitution ?

Laïloken n'aimait pas la tournure des événements et se mit aussitôt sur la défensive :

– Cela ne vous regarde pas !

Le Grand- Maître sourit à peine en sentant son adversaire déstabilisé et continua sur sa lancée :

– Comment a réagi Athéna ? Pourquoi n'a-t-elle pas ordonné ton exécution tout simplement ?

Poussé dans ses retranchements, Laïloken, se redressa brutalement alors qu'une vague de douleur et de colère montait en lui, incontrôlable :

– Parce qu'elle pense peut-être que je me repentirai un jour ? Je n'en sais rien et je m'en fiche !

Le Grand-Maître sentait les défenses de son vis-à-vis se briser et il chercha à pousser son avantage. Il jubilait intérieurement. Un Chevalier d'Or ! C'était inespéré ! Mais il voulait savoir ce qu'avait Laïloken dans le ventre et il le saurait :

– Par contre, je suis sûr que tes petits camarades, eux, ont dû être beaucoup moins cléments… Combien étaient-ils déjà ?

– Cinq…

Cela n'avait été qu'un petit filet de voix étranglé alors que le Grand-Maître sentait sourdre une immense souffrance latente qui ne demandait qu'à s'exprimer et par moments, une fureur terrifiante, presque inhumaine, qui grondait comme un volcan prêt à entrer en éruption. Il remarqua, sur un ton moqueur :

– Ah oui… A cinq contre un. Tu t'en es bien tiré. C'est même plutôt curieux, à mon humble avis.

Laïloken, qui avait baissé la tête un bref instant, la releva vivement et avança d'un pas vers le Grand-Maître, tout son corps tendu et frémissant de colère trahissant plus sûrement sa perte de contrôle que sa voix :

– Ils m'ont laissé pour mort. Je n'appelle pas ça _bien s'en tirer_.

– Ne joue pas sur les mots, tu sais très bien ce que je veux dire.

La réponse avait claqué comme un fouet. Laïloken recula d'un pas, saisi, et s'immobilisa, comme paralysé, toute colère envolée pour le coup. Il frissonna longuement, seule la douleur persistait, toujours là, omniprésente, déchirante et il sentit ses yeux lui piquer sous son masque. _Non… Non… Tu ne peux pas… Tu n'as plus pleuré depuis…_ Il ferma les yeux et se crispa tout entier pour tenter de contenir cette souffrance qui le noyait totalement.

Le Grand-Maître l'observait toujours et s'il avait coupé le lien direct avec le cosmos de Laïloken, il tentait sans relâche de forcer les barrages que dressaient encore consciemment ou non son adversaire face à son incursion télépathique. Mais là, malgré ses solides défenses, il se sentait lui-même comme agressé par des flots discontinus d'un sentiment qui était toujours le même : la douleur, au-delà du supportable, qui le frappait lui-même par contrecoup, et menaçait sa propre psyché. Et au milieu de tout cela, il voyait une image qui revenait sans cesse, mais il ne s'y attarda pas pour l'instant. Laïloken était en pleine crise, il devait stopper ce qu'il avait lui-même déclenché et enfermer de nouveau cette souffrance dans sa boite interdite. Il fallait détourner son attention :

– Quelle était ta spécialité ?

Laïloken ne semblait pas l'avoir entendu, pourtant, il sentit la douleur nettement refluer. L'ex-Chevalier d'Or venait sûrement de reprendre pied. Comment ? Il ne savait pas vraiment et ce n'était pas l'essentiel. Au moins, lui, il ne souffrait plus !

– Quelle était ta spécialité ?

Le Laïloken qui lui répondit était de nouveau celui qui était le fier, l'insaisissable, le noble individu qu'il avait affronté depuis le début, avant sa perte de contrôle…

– Vos questions vont bien au-delà de la simple curiosité. Qu'avez-vous l'intention de faire de moi ?

Clair et direct. Aussi la réponse du Grand-Maître fut-elle de même :

– Cela dépend entièrement de toi et de ta coopération.

– Qu'attendez-vous de moi exactement ?

– Est-ce à toi de poser les questions ?

L'échange était vif, Laïloken semblait vouloir accélérer les choses, mais était-ce à lui de décider de ces choses-là ? Avec sa fierté, c'était aussi son arrogance qui était revenue au galop. Et le Grand-Maître n'avait toujours pas trouvé comment le prendre en défaut. Exaspérant ! Ses yeux d'ambre se plissèrent de nouveau et il se planta devant lui, le dominant ouvertement par la taille, le forçant à reculer jusqu'au mur, avant de l'y acculer pour de bon. Une fois qu'il l'eut amené là où il le voulait, il fixa les orbites argentées et cette fois, lorsqu'il prit la parole, la menace était clairement perceptible :

– Ne t'avise jamais de me défier, ancien Chevalier d'Or ou pas… Ici, JE suis le Grand-Maître et JE commande ce camp. Maintenant réponds ! Quelle était ta spécialité ?

Laïloken n'avait pas d'autre alternative que de répondre, ce qu'il fit, posément, d'ailleurs :

– J'étais un Chevalier des Glaces.

– Bien. Tu progresses vite. Tu as, semble-t-il, compris où était ton intérêt.

Le Verseau se garda bien de dire quoi que ce soit. Le Grand-Maître paraissait relativement agacé. C'était mauvais pour lui. Ce dernier prit une mèche de ses cheveux et sembla en apprécier la texture du bout des doigts avant de lancer, comme s'il ne s'agissait que d'une conversation anodine :

– Tu sais que même tes silences sont révélateurs. Ils m'indiquent que tu as des choses à cacher… Comme ce bloc, là, au fond de toi… et ce cosmos que tu as cherché à verrouiller si soigneusement… Mais ça ne sert à rien, je finirais par tout savoir de toi… Alors, hm ? Quel est cet étrange jeune homme aux yeux rouges et aux cheveux bleus que je vois tournoyer dans ton esprit ?

– Non… Vous n'avez pas le droit… gémit aussitôt Laïloken, le corps se mettant à frémir d'angoisse.

Le Verseau était de nouveau tellement préoccupé par sa propre souffrance qu'il ne se rendit pas compte que ses barrières venaient de s'effondrer en partie, laissant un passage suffisant pour que le Grand-Maître s'y engouffre aussitôt.

– Oh ! Je vois… Ton _exécuteur_… Bien, bien, bien… Voyons voir un peu plus loin…

– Cessez cela immédiatement !

La voix de Laïloken était vibrante de colère, cette fois. Le Grand-Maître se sentit rejeté violemment en arrière et ce fut comme si on lui claquait une porte au nez. De nouveau le Verseau s'était barricadé, et plutôt deux fois qu'une, car plus rien ne filtrait désormais. Il semblait ramassé sur lui-même, prêt à bondir à la moindre alerte, comme si le simple fait d'effleurer son esprit allait constituer un danger mortel pour lui et qu'il devait prévenir toute tentative venant de la part du Grand-Maître. Ce dernier sentit la moutarde lui monter au nez pour de bon :

– On se calme, Laïloken ! Tu n'es que colère, souffrance, violence ! Mais je veux savoir ce qui se cache sous cette apparence ! Qui es-tu réellement ?

– Vous ne verrez rien d'autre que ce vous avez déjà vu ! Vous vous prenez pour qui, à la fin ? Pour le maître du monde ?

Cette fois, les limites venaient d'être franchies. Rapide comme l'éclair, le Grand-Maître attrapa ses poignets qu'il joignit au-dessus de sa tête d'une seule main avant de le prendre à la gorge et de commencer à l'étrangler doucement mais sûrement :

– Je ne te préviendrai qu'une unique fois, Laïloken : je ne peux faire confiance qu'à ceux qui m'ont ouvert leur âme et qui ne me cachent pas ce qu'ils sont réellement ! Mais toi, tu te dissimules derrière ce bloc de haine et de glace comme si tu cachais tes véritables intentions… Dévoile-toi entièrement ! Ouvre-moi ton cosmos, ton esprit et enlève ce masque !

Laïloken, étouffé par la poigne de fer de son bourreau, parvint pourtant à rétorquer, sur un ton sans appel :

– Allez vous faire voir !

L'étreinte sur son cou se resserra brutalement et le Verseau hoqueta, cherchant l'air pour reprendre son souffle, en vain. Il vit vaguement les yeux d'ambre s'éclaircir pour devenir presque blancs et alors qu'il se sentait confusément perdre pied, il entendit une voix rauque murmurer à son oreille :

– _Je t'attendais, Camus… Je t'attendais avec impatience…_

Le Verseau dont la tête penchait dangereusement sur le côté, la redressa légèrement sans parvenir à vraiment distinguer son interlocuteur. Il n'y avait que le Grand-Maître, il en était certain. Pourtant… Ce n'était pas sa voix. Et il y avait ces yeux blancs, toujours, étrangement lumineux, qui lui semblaient avoir la capacité de tout connaître de lui… Et cette voix l'avait appelé Camus, ce qui était encore plus étrange et d'autant plus effrayant ! Il était soit en train de mourir, soit en train de devenir fou…

La main qui opprimait sa gorge relâcha la pression et aussitôt le Saint avala une goulée d'air frais qui eut pour effet de lui éclaircir un peu les idées. Quoique… Il y avait toujours ces yeux blancs terrifiants qui le regardaient avec une fixité à vous tordre les entrailles d'angoisse et le Verseau ne put s'empêcher de frissonner longuement. Il s'aperçut avec horreur que son cosmos comme ses pensées, aussi barricadés qu'ils furent, étaient soigneusement visités par une entité étrangère et qu'il n'arrivait pas à la repousser. Il murmura, impressionné malgré lui, conscient d'être en présence de quelque chose qui le dépassait :

– Qui… qui êtes-vous ?

– _Tu céderas…_

La réponse lui avait été soufflée directement dans son esprit. Les yeux blancs devinrent plus intenses et il bascula, comme s'il était aspiré en arrière. Le bureau disparut, les yeux blancs s'effacèrent, le laissant seul et ahuri au milieu de nulle part. Il ne voyait rien, tout était noir et confus… Il ne sut exactement combien de temps il passa à attendre là, sans oser bouger, ni même parler, cherchant à comprendre en vain ce qui venait de lui arriver à lui qui était si cartésien.

Il eut l'impression qu'un voile sombre se déchirait d'un seul coup et tout lui sauta au visage, l'agressant sans qu'il n'y soit préparé. Il se recroquevilla en fermant les yeux et en se bouchant les oreilles, préférant d'abord faire face à son malaise naissant plutôt que d'affronter la cacophonie qui l'avait si sauvagement attaqué. Il se força au calme et inspira à fond. Il était le stoïcisme incarné, il ne devait pas paniquer pour si peu, n'est-ce pas ? Il se redressa lentement et découvrit enfin l'endroit où il avait atterri… Un frisson glacial dévala sa colonne vertébrale dans toute sa longueur. Si on le trouvait là…

Le Verseau regarda inquiet autour de lui. Le Sanctuaire d'Athéna. Il le reconnaîtrait entre mille. Puis il sombra dans l'horreur : tous les Chevaliers se battaient de toutes leurs forces sans parvenir à repousser les assaillants… Et partout, les corps s'accumulaient, épars ou en tas, entiers ou déchiquetés, baignant dans leur sang… Il reconnaissait les visages tordus par la souffrance et le Verseau se sentit frémir, le cœur au bord des lèvres, espérant qu'il y en aurait au moins quelques-uns qui s'en sortiraient et son espoir s'amenuisait peu à peu alors que la liste des victimes s'allongeait inexorablement… Les temples du Zodiaque s'écroulaient les uns après les autres dans un fracas sinistre, faisant trembler le Sanctuaire sur ses fondations. Impuissant, le Verseau criait comme un dément, cherchait à prévenir ses compagnons d'armes, voulait les rejoindre, sans y arriver et se débattait telle une mouche prise dans une toile d'araignée… Puis il y eut un cri strident qui couvrit les hurlements de rage de la bataille. Et plus haut, le Verseau vit la déesse, elle-même, empalée sur son propre sceptre… Son sang coulait le long de la robe immaculée dans un flot continu et sinistre. Il chercha alors à la rejoindre, en hurlant de rage, de désespoir et en pleurant, mais il était comme englué dans la scène… Il ne pouvait rien faire, absolument rien faire… Ses yeux s'écarquillèrent d'horreur en voyant ensuite la statue d'Athéna s'écrouler et tomber en poussière, suivie aussitôt des deux Palais encore debout. Les combats cessèrent, il n'y avait plus de Chevalier vivant… Un silence de mort planait sur les lieux… Il n'y avait plus que ruines et mort partout. Le Domaine Sacré n'existait plus. C'était la fin d'Athéna et de sa protection sur Terre.

Il n'eut pas le temps de véritablement comprendre ce à quoi il venait d'assister qu'il se retrouva devant ce qui semblait être le Palais de Poséidon où une scène identique se reproduisait… Et il vit, livide et nauséeux, le dieu marin, tout aussi désarmé face à cette invasion, proprement décapité alors que le Sanctuaire tout entier s'effondrait, les piliers abattus et les Marinas exterminés avant même que la bataille n'ait vraiment commencé. Comble de l'horreur, la tête ensanglantée de Poséidon fut abandonnée à l'entrée de son ancien Domaine en guise de gardienne.

Le Verseau, hébété, assistait au massacre, sans rien pouvoir faire, totalement impuissant. La divinité suivante fut Héphaïstos qui pas plus qu'Athéna ou Poséidon ne parvint à opposer une résistance efficace. Le dieu boiteux fut jeté dans l'Etna et le hurlement déchirant de la divinité arracha de nouvelles larmes à un Verseau tétanisé par tant d'horreurs. Il vit une nouvelle fois le Sanctuaire s'écrouler, les forgerons exterminés, et surtout, les armures disparaître… Les dieux n'avaient plus de protection.

Pourquoi ? Pourquoi lui montrait-on ceci ? Pourquoi à lui ? Qu'avait-il à voir là-dedans ? Il n'eut pas le temps de se poser davantage de questions. Le cycle des images s'accéléra, comme pris de folie… Après Athéna, Poséidon et Héphaïstos, ce fut le tour d'Hadès, et de tous les Olympiens, un par un, jusqu'à Zeus, lui-même, puis ce fut Odin, et les autres Panthéons, les uns après les autres… Un pur carnage… Une horreur absolue… Et à la fin, c'était le monde lui-même qui s'éteignait dans un massacre total… L'humanité gisant dans un bain de sang généralisé, expirant faute de ne pouvoir résister à un adversaire qui avait vaincu les dieux eux-mêmes…

Et lui, il était toujours là, l'âme brisée, n'en pouvant plus de pleurer, implorant un ciel vide de toute divinité. _Mais qu'est-ce que je peux faire, par Athéna ? Oh ! Faites que cela n'arrive jamais ! Que faut-il que je fasse ? Je donnerai ma vie pour que cela ne se produise pas… Est-ce que cette mission est si importante qu'elle pourrait avoir de telles conséquences si je venais à échouer ?_ Il tomba à genoux, tremblant à la fois de terreur et de froid devant le poids de ses responsabilités. Il se sentait si misérable et si faible pour porter un tel fardeau. Qui était-il donc pour espérer sauver le monde ?

Il y eut comme un changement brutal de décor et il se retrouva de nouveau dans le bureau du Grand-Maître, toujours maintenu par les poignets, mais la gorge libre de toute pression. Par contre, il y avait encore ces affreux yeux blancs qui le dévisageaient. Ces mêmes yeux blancs qui le tétanisaient tellement que ses jambes se dérobèrent sous lui et qu'il ne fut maintenu que par ses poignets. Il entendit un grondement lointain qui ressemblait à un rire moqueur. Le Verseau eut la désagréable sensation d'avoir vendu son âme au diable. La voix parla de nouveau par télépathie, alors qu'une main aguicheuse lui soulevait le menton :

– _Tu n'es qu'un mortel fait de chair et de sang… Ta chair est si faible et ton âme déjà si figée ! Tu seras une jolie poupée entre mes mains…En attendant, tu seras sous sa garde…Mais n'oublie jamais à qui tu appartiens, désormais…_

Les yeux blancs disparurent, laissant la place au regard ambré qui découvrit avec surprise Laïloken à moitié effondré contre le mur. Le Grand-Maître songea alors qu'il avait dû y aller un peu fort en l'étranglant et il se souvint de ce qu'il lui avait demandé, à savoir lui ouvrir son cosmos ainsi que son esprit et enlever son masque. Quoique, pour ouvrir son esprit, il n'y avait pas trop de soucis, visiblement toutes les barrières s'étaient écroulées d'elles-mêmes… Il resta pourtant ferme sur ses positions :

– Qu'attends-tu ? La fonte des glaces ou que les ours polaires dansent le tango ?

– Je… Je ne peux pas…

Si le Grand-Maître fut surpris par ce changement radical de comportement, il ne le montra pourtant pas. Visiblement, Laïloken n'avait pas encore compris, alors il allait lui expliquer, avec le sous-titrage, s'il le fallait !

– Je ne pourrais t'accepter parmi nous qu'à cette seule condition. Je ne veux pas de traître dans mes rangs. Si jamais j'apprends que tu nous trahis, je t'écorcherais vif de mes propres mains, c'est clair ?

– Ce que vous me demandez est impossible… N'exigez pas de moi que j'enlève ce masque.

Le Verseau avait relevé le visage vers lui et semblait bel et bien trembler de tout son corps. Mais pour quelle raison ? Que redoutait-il tant ? Que cachait donc ce masque d'argent ?

– Pourquoi ? Que s'est-il réellement passé ? Tu es défiguré ?

– Non, mais je suis aisément reconnaissable.

Le Grand-Maître le relâcha après s'être assuré que Laïloken tenait sur ses jambes et il recula d'un pas en secouant la tête, cherchant visiblement une solution qui les arrangerait tous les deux.

– Je ne comprends pas. Si ce n'est que ça, on évitera de t'envoyer en mission à l'extérieur…

Laïloken se prit la tête entre les mains et gémit plaintivement, trop secoué encore par ce qu'il avait expérimenté avec les _yeux blancs_ pour parvenir à reprendre pied :

– Arrêtez de fouiller mon esprit, s'il vous plaît… Ça en devient douloureux à force…

– Il faut bien que j'aille chercher les réponses moi-même puisque tu ne veux pas me les donner, fut la riposte implacable du Grand-Maître.

Et ce qui devait arriver arriva… Le Verseau s'écroula assis sur le sol, n'en pouvant plus de contenir sans cesse ce souvenir que l'autre cherchait à extirper de force… Alors il le lui livra, dans toute sa crudité et sa violence, détournant le visage pour ne pas voir le dégoût et le rejet s'afficher sur le visage de l'autre… Il ne l'aurait pas supporté. Il garda le silence. Pourquoi parler quand aucun mot n'avait assez de force pour exprimer toute la souffrance qu'il ressentait ? Après tout, c'était lui qui l'avait voulu…

– Laïloken ? Que… ?

Le Grand-Maître vit la scène avec horreur et il comprit… Voilà pourquoi Laïloken s'était obstiné à se barricader… La honte, la douleur, le rejet de cet événement… Il ferma un instant les yeux pour digérer l'information. Il avait devant lui un homme détruit qui se méfiait des autres et se surprotégeait. Un homme qui ne s'était jamais remis de son agression et qui ne faisait plus confiance à personne, même pas à lui-même… Quelle ironie… Laïloken possédait une puissance hors du commun et il avait été incapable d'empêcher cette ignominie…

– C'est _ça_ que tu voulais me cacher ?

Le silence embarrassé de Laïloken fut le plus clair des aveux. Le Grand-Maître se mit donc à sa hauteur et fit un énorme effort pour se montrer plus doux et moins brutal. Lentement, comme s'il approchait un animal craintif, il fit en sorte de fixer les orbites argentées de son regard magnétique :

– Je… Je comprends parfaitement que cette situation soit difficile pour toi. Cela restera entre nous. Si tu as besoin de parler, je serais là. En dehors du commandement, je suis Galilée. Et je vois pourquoi tu veux porter ce masque. Il te protège…

Un sourire machiavélique étira les lèvres de Laïloken sous son masque, qui comprit ce que cela impliquait, malgré sa situation plutôt désespérée. Il venait d'être officiellement intégré dans la troupe et _Galilée_ le prenait sous son aile. Parfait… Même avec toute la volonté du monde et tous ses talents d'espion, il n'aurait jamais pu faire mieux… Cela s'annonçait sous les meilleurs auspices…

– Merci… Galilée…

Le Grand-Maître se releva, bientôt imité de Laïloken qui sentit qu'il allait enfin apprendre des choses intéressantes. Galilée revint vers son bureau pour s'y installer :

– Maintenant, il est temps d'aller plus avant dans les détails… Sais-tu pourquoi nous nous battons ?

– Les deux autres m'ont dit que vous vouliez que les dieux nous laissent tranquilles et qu'ils cessent de nous envoyer nous entre-tuer à chacune de leur réincarnation… répondit Laïloken, après un court moment de réflexion.

– As-tu compris ce que cela implique ?

Tout le corps du Verseau se tendit brusquement, alors qu'il serrait les mâchoires et crispait les poings. _Oh ! Par Athéna ! Dites-moi que je rêve…Pas ça ! Non ! Tout, mais pas ça !_

– Oui, je vois à ta raideur que tu viens de comprendre… La diplomatie est un luxe que nous ne pouvons nous accorder.

– Mais tout détruire est-il cependant une meilleure solution ? Après tout, vous tuez ceux que vous voulez protéger, non ? tenta le Verseau.

Tout bien considéré, il pouvait bien essayer de les ramener sur la voie de la raison, non ? Peut-être que ces affreuses visions ne resteraient alors que des visions… En tout cas, il l'espérait…

– Ah… Laïloken… Tu n'es qu'un idéaliste, un rêveur un peu trop candide malgré tout ce qui t'est arrivé… Il faut parfois savoir faire des sacrifices.

_Des sacrifices ! Il se fiche de moi, là ! Massacrer un Sanctuaire, c'est faire un sacrifice ? Mais comment a-t-il fait, d'abord ? Ils ne sont pas assez nombreux… Il n'y a pas assez d'hommes ici pour attaquer un Domaine comme Délos…Et surtout, ils n'ont pas la puissance nécessaire… Je n'y comprends rien !_

– Mais… Mais comment vous vous y prenez ? Vous êtes si peu… et la majorité des hommes du camp ont un cosmos si faible…

– Nous nous préparons, mais cela tu le verras en temps voulu, fit avec un sourire énigmatique Galilée.

– Sommes-nous entièrement libres ou y a-t-il un dieu qui veut jouer au bon samaritain ? demanda avec méfiance Laïloken, qui bizarrement, regretta immédiatement d'avoir posé la question.

– Tu connais déjà la réponse. Il faut libérer l'humanité de ses chaînes et c'est à nous de faire en sorte que cela arrive.

Le Verseau avala sa salive alors que les _yeux blancs _s'imposaient une fois de plus à son esprit. Qui se cachait donc derrière ce regard étrange ? Il se secoua mentalement et revint au présent :

– Cela me semble très vague… Vous avez des cibles en tête ?

– Bien sûr, mais cela ne t'avancerait à rien de les connaître pour le moment, d'autant plus que tu viens d'arriver. Ne t'inquiète pas, tu finiras par y voir plus clair dans les semaines à venir.

Laïloken se sentait frustré… Voilà que ce Grand-Maître de pacotille ne répondait pas à ses questions ou les éludait purement et simplement ! Il était bien avancé, tiens ! Il avança d'un pas, comme s'il semblait taraudé par une question…

– Galilée…, commença-t-il.

– Grand-Maître. Galilée, c'est en privé, fut-il immédiatement corrigé.

– Pardonnez-moi, Grand-Maître. J'ai ressenti une grande puissance en arrivant. Qu'était-ce donc ?

Question innocente en apparence… Mais qui parut alerter Galilée qui se montra plus dur.

– Rien qui te concerne, ne t'en mêle pas, Laïloken. Et ne t'avise pas à désobéir où il t'en cuira. C'est clair ?

– Très clair, fit ce dernier d'un ton un peu pincé.

– Bon, parlons de ton affectation… Bien que tu sois un ancien Chevalier d'Or et que ta puissance soit indéniable, il faut prendre en compte la façon dont tu as été pourchassé et maltraité par tes pairs. Il va te falloir un moment avant que tu ne sois totalement opérationnel.

– Mais je… tenta Laïloken qui le sentait mal, pour le coup.

– Ne proteste pas ! Je fais ce qui est au mieux pour la sécurité des hommes sous ma responsabilité et pour ce camp ! Tu as besoin de temps pour retrouver tes marques et reprendre confiance en toi et ce temps, je vais te l'accorder. C'est pour cela que tu vas intégrer le peloton de reconnaissance. Tu veilleras avec les autres à la sécurité du camp et tu iras observer les éventuels ennemis qui s'approcheraient un peu trop près…

– Bien, fit le Verseau en baissant la tête, passablement vexé d'être relégué à un tel poste.

– Laïloken, je sais que ça doit te paraître dégradant, mais il faut d'abord te retrouver. De toute façon, tu grimperas rapidement les échelons… Tout dépendra de tes talents _particuliers_.

De la façon où il appuya sur ce dernier mot, le Verseau releva la tête et vit le regard ambre se poser sur ses hanches de telle sorte qu'il en rougit sous son masque. Et il venait de lui dire qu'il voulait qu'il se reconstruise d'abord ? Quel culot ! Qu'il tienne ses hormones en laisse et qu'il lui fiche la paix, non mais ! Le Grand-Maître sembla se reprendre quelque peu et lui donna congé… avant de lui sauter dessus pour de bon, certainement… Laïloken n'était pas dupe !

– _Ortygie_ (1)_, Domaine d'Artémis –_

Le sentier courait à perte de vue, zigzaguant entre quelques arbres rachitiques écrasés par la chaleur et les buissons d'épineux tendant traîtreusement leurs branches pour griffer les délicats mollets des têtes en l'air. Le soleil, haut dans le ciel, semblait vouloir tout assécher de ses rayons féroces et pas un seul animal ne s'aventurait à défier la véritable étuve qui faisait onduler l'air sur les rochers surchauffés. Même les insectes ne montraient aucun signe d'activité, c'était comme s'il n'y avait aucun signe de vie. Ou presque…

Car sur le sentier, trois silhouettes avançaient lentement, l'une d'entre elles, la plus imposante, la plus massive, encadrée par les deux autres. Celle qui se situait à sa droite était plus fine, plus svelte, avec une carrure nettement plus féminine, même si elle ne devait pas avoir grand-chose à lui envier. Quant à celle qui se trouvait la plus à gauche, elle paraissait toute gracile et perdue dans de sombres voilages aériens et elle semblait flotter dans les airs. Deux femmes encadrant un homme robuste. Ce dernier portait son sac de voyage en main et semblait plutôt gêné par la chaleur ambiante… ou était-ce la présence de ses compagnes ?

La plus grande des deux femmes lui jeta un regard goguenard :

– Et vous venez du Sanctuaire d'Athéna ? Je croyais que votre déesse nous envoyait un Chevalier d'Or…

Toute la musculature de l'homme se crispa alors que sa voix contint avec peine une sourde colère :

– Je suis Aiolia, Chevalier d'Or du Lion…

La première femme éclata de rire, récupéra son sérieux, le regarda un instant avec condescendance avant de repartir dans un fou rire qui n'en finissait plus. La seconde accompagnatrice se pencha un peu plus en avant, avertissant sa compagne en fronçant les sourcils mais comme cela ne suffisait pas, elle finit pas prendre la parole :

– Eryane ! Ça suffit ! Tu ne dois pas oublier qu'il est notre hôte !

Une moue dédaigneuse lui répondit et la dénommée Eryane lança :

– Oh, ça va, Callisto ! Tu ne vas non plus le couver, le chaton, hein ?

Elle le toisa des pieds à la tête avec le plus profond dégoût avant d'ajouter :

– C'est un homme ! Il en a tous les attributs et les défauts… Eurk ! Je ne comprends pas qu'Athéna s'obstine à mettre ces choses-là dans sa garde d'élite… C'est aberrant !

– Eryane ! s'exclama Callisto qui rabattit suffisamment son voile en arrière pour dévoiler totalement son visage au teint lunaire.

Aiolia sursauta en voyant la fine silhouette se redresser de toute sa taille et même si elle n'arrivait pas à l'épaule de sa compagne, elle dégageait un tel charisme qu'elle en devenait impressionnante. D'ailleurs ses yeux étaient d'un bleu si sombre qu'ils paraissaient noirs et, en ce moment même, y brillait une lueur argentée de mauvais augure. Il ne fut pas le seul à l'avoir remarquée car Eryane se calma immédiatement et haussa les épaules en soupirant de mauvaise grâce :

– Ok, Callisto, ça va, ça va… C'est bon… T'as gagné… Me demande encore ce que je fais là, moi… Non, mais c'est vrai, quoi ? T'as pas besoin de garde du corps… T'es pas la dernière des Nymphes, non plus…

Un soupir venant de ladite Nymphe informa sa garde du corps de son mécontentement et elle s'écarta d'un pas, non sans s'empêcher d'ajouter :

– De toute façon, vais rien lui faire au minou, je suis allergique au poil de chat.

Callisto ne releva pas et remit son voile sur sa chevelure de jais, l'ajustant paisiblement, comme si elle craignait que le soleil ne gâche son teint blafard. Aiolia s'était contenté de les laisser régler leurs comptes tout en se demandant dans quel endroit de fous furieux il avait pu tomber. D'un côté, une Nymphe, qui ne payait pas de mine, paraissant aussi fragile que le cristal mais qui semblait suffisamment puissante pour faire reculer une forte tête comme Eryane et de l'autre, cette Eryane, justement, une superbe guerrière bâtie pour la lutte au corps à corps et pour les longues courses, à l'opulente chevelure blonde retenue dans des liens serrés, aux courbes sulfureuses qui renvoyaient dans les cordes Marine et Shina... Et qui mettaient les hormones du Lion à rude épreuve !

– Seigneur Aiolia ?

– Euh… Oui ? fit le Grec en se tournant vers la Nymphe.

– Veuillez pardonner Eryane pour ses propos quelque peu virulents… Elle doit encore apprendre à modérer ses paroles… Mais c'est une attitude typique des Chasseresses. Elle descend des Amazones qui ont la haine des hommes chevillée dans leur cœur et les guerrières ne sont pas là pour parlementer. D'autant plus qu'il n'y a aucun homme dans le Domaine Sacré d'Artémis.

Aiolia sursauta, désagréablement surpris :

– Aucun homme ? Pas un seul du tout ?

– Non, actuellement, vous êtes le seul. Considérez cela comme un privilège que notre bien-aimée Artémis accorde à Athéna. Même les prêtres d'Apollon n'ont pas le droit de venir ici.

Eryane ne put s'empêcher d'émettre un petit rire moqueur :

– Chaton a peur ?

– Méfiez-vous des Chasseresses, Seigneur Aiolia. Ne vous éloignez pas du cœur du Domaine, il en va de votre sécurité. Eryane, comme ses compagnes, vous tuent en plein jour.

Aiolia regarda l'Amazone en question qui tapotait négligemment un impressionnant couteau de chasse accroché à sa ceinture d'un air satisfait en lui coulant un sourire de mauvais augure.

– Et ne sortez pas non plus de vos appartements durant la nuit, mon mignon… Les Nymphes vous égorgent en pleine nuit… Elles suivent le rituel nocturne d'Artémis qui devient alors Hécate… Vaut mieux pas être dans les parages… laissa tomber Eryane innocemment, plus railleuse que jamais.

Le Chevalier sentit toute sa pilosité se hérisser de manière instinctive et se surprit à vouloir rentrer au plus vite à son cher temple, là où il ne risquait pas de finir en descente de lit pour le plaisir d'une blonde sadique allergique au poil de chat. _C'est un cauchemar… C'est un cauchemar… C'est un cauchemar… Athéna ! Dites-moi que c'est un cauchemar, je vous en supplie ! Elles sont complètement folles, ces femmes !_ Aiolia blanchit et considéra avec inquiétude Callisto à ses côtés, cherchant à obtenir un démenti. Mais cette dernière se contentait de fixer le sentier droit devant elle en souriant suavement. Le Lion bondit littéralement lorsqu'il sentit quelque chose s'enrouler autour de son bras droit, ce qui bien évidemment, fit éclater de rire Eryane.

– Qu'est-ce que c'est ? s'exclama-t-il, à deux doigts de la crise de nerfs.

– Faut se calmer, minou… Ce n'est qu'un sauf-conduit qui vous permettra de rester à peu près entier si vous respectez scrupuleusement les règles…

Aiolia se tut, ne voulant pas poser de questions dont les réponses auraient à coup sûr de fortes chances de lui déplaire. De plus, quelque chose l'intriguait fortement : lorsqu'il avait sursauté, il avait instinctivement fait appel à son cosmos, mais rien ne s'était produit. Dans un lieu pareil, où l'homme était un gibier de choix, c'était plus qu'inquiétant. Il songea même que Kanon aurait été beaucoup plus dans son élément que lui ; après tout, il avait l'habitude de ce genre de situation insolite, non ? Il devait savoir gérer, lui… La Pythie ne devait pas être aussi terrible que ces harpies castratrices qui feraient pâlir de jalousie les plus terribles Femmes-Chevaliers.

– On y est presque, fit d'une voix doucereuse la voix de Callisto. Le Palais de notre Protectrice est au sommet de cette colline.

Aiolia suivit la direction donnée par le doigt et vit un bâtiment qui se dressait chichement un peu plus loin. En fait, une bonne partie du Palais était à terre. Interloqué, le Chevalier daigna regarder autour de lui pour s'apercevoir qu'ils avaient franchi une barre rocheuse et qu'à leurs pieds, s'étendaient… des temples et des maisonnettes en ruines. Il avait l'impression que l'ennemi s'était acharné à tout démolir, pierre par pierre. Il n'y avait que quelques cahutes encore debout, visiblement bâties à la hâte avec les moyens du bord. Il y régnait un silence lunaire et une odeur âcre de brûlé et de mort prenait encore à la gorge.

Aiolia s'immobilisa et contempla ces vestiges du combat bouche bée. Qui avait bien pu faire autant de dégâts en si peu de temps avec l'intention de tout raser, comme s'il voulait rayer de la carte le Sanctuaire ? C'était inconcevable… Surtout avec des guerrières de la trempe d'Eryane pour le protéger ! Et il avait aussi ressenti la puissance de Callisto, qui était une Nymphe… Il ne comprenait pas. C'était toute une armée qui avait dû s'abattre sur le Sanctuaire, pas possible autrement.

– Venez, Chevalier, Notre Protectrice nous attend, fit doucement Eryane, une ombre douloureuse dansant dans ses yeux mauves.

Le Lion s'arracha à la contemplation de ce tableau horrible et suivit ses accompagnatrices jusqu'au Palais où il fut introduit sans plus tarder. Le silence était lourd et douloureux. Par-delà leur fierté et leur féminisme échevelé, il ressentait nettement leur peine. Elles cachaient leurs souffrances derrière un masque parce qu'il fallait reconstruire mais le tourment était bien là, avec la question de savoir si elles auraient pu sauver leur Sanctuaire de la désolation…

Il remonta la courte allée de la salle du trône, qui devait être l'ancienne salle des gardes, au vu de son allure, mais ne s'en offusqua pas. C'était tout ce que le Sanctuaire avait à peu près de potable pour recevoir dans de bonnes conditions. Assise sur un semblant de trône, se trouvait une grande femme, jeune, à la peau cuivrée, à la chevelure d'un délicat vert tendre, coupée court, et aux yeux d'un bleu pâle qui faisait un contraste entre sa carnation et ses cheveux. Elle n'était pas d'une grande beauté ; Callisto, à côté, était un mannequin et Eryane, un top modèle, selon les critères du Lion. Toutefois, elle avait une présence indéniable et ses yeux brillaient d'intelligence.

Elle le regarda droit dans les yeux tout le long de son parcours et le contact ne fut rompu que lorsqu'il s'inclina pour la saluer avec respect. Eryane et Callisto courbèrent gravement la tête et se redressèrent dignement. La Nymphe avança d'un pas, alors que la guerrière reculait d'autant, la main sur la garde de son couteau, prête à le dégainer à la moindre alerte.

– Votre Altesse, voici le Seigneur Aiolia, Chevalier d'Or du Lion, du Sanctuaire d'Athéna.

– Bienvenue dans le Domaine d'Artémis, Chevalier d'Athéna. Je suis Dame Lotis. Tu peux te redresser.

Aiolia obéit immédiatement et remarqua le minuscule croissant de lune argenté qui reposait sur le front de Lotis. Elle le scrutait toujours, d'un air totalement impassible, les deux mains posées bien en évidence sur les accoudoirs de son trône, ses jambes à demi dénudées ramenées sur le côté. Un manche d'ivoire situé près de sa hanche trahissait la présence d'un couteau de chasse qui devait être aussi impressionnant que celui d'Eryane. Près de son épaule droite, accrochés au dossier de son siège, luisaient froidement un magnifique arc doré et un carquois généreusement garni de flèches empennées de plumes blanches. Tout en elle trahissait la guerrière et si pour le moment, elle demeurait immobile, sa musculature souple et solide révélait un entraînement rude et quotidien.

Le regard bleu pâle disparut quelques secondes derrière le voile fin des paupières avant de revenir se poser invariablement sur le Chevalier d'Or. Il semblait triste mais une volonté farouche y brillait. Elle inspira profondément, sembla réfléchir encore quelques secondes puis reprit la parole :

– Callisto. Eryane. Laissez-nous, je vous prie.

La Nymphe s'inclina mais la Chasseresse ouvrit la bouche pour protester. Vive comme l'éclair, Callisto lui jeta un regard incisif et lui fit un bref signe de tête, tout en prenant le sac du Lion. Eryane se contint une nouvelle fois et suivit sa partenaire vers la sortie, non sans jeter une œillade suspicieuse sur l'homme qui allait rester seul avec leur Protectrice.

Une fois seuls, Lotis sembla se détendre un peu et eut un sourire d'excuse :

– J'espère que cela ne vous dérange pas, Seigneur Aiolia. Je préfère que cet entretien soit confidentiel pour le moment.

Il y eut un autre silence ou ils s'observèrent un moment, puis elle lança, sur un ton presque badin :

– Je crois que vos accompagnatrices vous l'ont déjà dit : il n'y a aucun homme ici.

– Oui, Votre Altesse, elles me l'ont précisé pendant le trajet jusqu'ici.

Lotis se leva gracieusement et contourna le trône, s'emparant au passage de l'arc et des flèches. Elle était plus petite qu'Aiolia et sa carrure était beaucoup moins large que celle d'Eryane. La guerrière avança vers une porte dérobée et l'ouvrit, puis se tourna vers le Lion qu'elle invita à la suivre. Ce dernier, franchement étonné, s'exécuta et découvrit une petite arène privée cachée à l'arrière du bâtiment. Il entra en premier et fit quelques pas avant de se retourner vers elle, d'un air interrogatif.

– Je préfère discuter lors d'une bonne séance d'entraînement, expliqua-t-elle le plus naturellement du monde en posant l'arme contre le mur. Echauffez-vous, je ne voudrais pas vous blesser durant notre affrontement amical…

Le Lion fronça les sourcils, se sentant comme pris au piège, et secoua la tête lentement :

– Attendez, Votre Altesse, je ne suis pas venu pour me battre…

Lotis eut un sourire engageant alors qu'elle ôtait sa parure de perles multicolores. Elle commençait déjà à chauffer ses articulations lorsqu'elle daigna répondre :

– Oh, mais je le sais… Mais un guerrier de votre classe ne va pas rechigner devant une petite joute amicale, non ? Et puis, il ne s'agit que d'un corps à corps, rien d'autre… Même si vous vouliez faire appel à votre cosmos, vous ne le pourriez pas, vous devez déjà le savoir, n'est-ce pas ? Nous serons plus à l'aise pour parler… Il n'y aura que deux adversaires en train de mesurer leurs forces et non deux diplomates jouant sur les mots et se trompant l'un l'autre…

Le Lion comprit qu'il ne servait à rien de discuter, il n'aurait pas le dernier mot. Alors il se mit à faire quelques assouplissements pour se préparer, non sans ressasser ce qu'elle venait de lui révéler.

– Altesse, pourquoi ne puis-je faire appel à mon cosmos ?

La réponse ne vint qu'avec le premier assaut de Lotis… de manière totalement inattendu. Il bloqua de justesse une manchette à quelques millimètres de son cou.

– Comme le Sanctuaire d'Athéna, le Sanctuaire d'Artémis possède un système défensif très efficace qui consiste à annihiler le cosmos de tout étranger au Domaine Sacré. Vous avez de bons réflexes… pour un homme…

Elle se dégagea et s'éloigna quelques instants. Aiolia se perdit dans ses pensées : _Un système défensif qui annihile tout cosmos étranger… mais alors comment expliquer de tels dégâts en si peu de temps ?_ Il fut rappelé brutalement à l'ordre par un balayage qui lui faucha les chevilles et l'envoya au sol.

– Ne vous déconcentrez pas, Chevalier !

Aiolia se redressa et suivit les évolutions de Lotis, parant quelques coups directs puis finit par demander :

– Pourquoi n'y a-t-il aucun homme ici ?

Il vit la Chasseresse hausser un sourcil amusé puis elle rétorqua par deux coups en ciseaux directement dans ses flancs qui eurent pour effet de lui couper momentanément le souffle :

– Vous oubliez qui est la déesse Artémis, Chevalier. Elle n'accepte même pas le regard masculin sur elle, alors leur compagnie, encore moins !

Un coup violent dans la mâchoire.

– Seul son frère jumeau peut la côtoyer sans risque, mais ses prêtres, eux, n'ont pas le droit de venir ici. Elle est la sauvagerie, la nature, la férocité, tout ce qui est incontrôlable…

Une frappe bien appliquée dans les côtes.

– Les deux ordres de ce Sanctuaire en sont ses deux principaux aspects. Les Nymphes sont la nature sauvage et séductrice, et les Chasseresses sont les guerrières indomptables et féroces. N'hésitez pas à attaquer. Ne commettez pas l'erreur stupide de me prendre pour une faible femme.

Le Lion se reprit et décida de se mettre franchement sur ses gardes. L'air de rien, la guerrière cognait fort, à des endroits précis, et il commençait déjà à ressentir les effets des premiers chocs encaissés. Il bloqua un violent coup de genou qui se jetait contre son estomac et tenta une contre-attaque immédiate qui fut parée avec une facilité déconcertante. Elle était tout en rapidité et en souplesse et alors qu'il détendait son poing armé, Lotis l'avait déjà contourné pour se mettre à l'abri de tout danger tout en se plaçant en position pour une nouvelle offensive qui l'expédia à genoux.

Il en avait assez… Assez de ces Chasseresses ! Assez de ces Nymphes ! Assez de cette Lotis ! Assez de ce Sanctuaire ! Il était un Chevalier d'Or, l'élite des Saints d'Athéna ! Il n'allait tout de même pas se laisser malmener par une femme qui jouait avec ses nerfs comme un chat jouait avec la souris… Comme un prédateur jouait avec sa proie… Comme un chasseur jouait avec son gibier… Il venait de comprendre, mais cela ne l'aida pas pour autant. Il était trop énervé, trop agacé pour raisonner et adopter une stratégie. Elle employait la force ? Elle allait être servie !

Il se releva d'un bond et se rua sur cette femme qui le narguait en demeurant aussi inaccessible. Il tenta de l'attraper, de la frapper, de lui faucher les jambes, oubliant toutes les règles élémentaires du combat, s'essoufflant en vain, refusant toujours d'écouter la voix de la raison. Il devait cependant récupérer sa respiration et il finit par demander afin de gagner un peu de temps :

– Comment cela se fait-il qu'il y ait eu autant de dégâts lors de cette attaque ?

Un éclat douloureux passa dans le regard de la guerrière et elle se perdit un instant dans ses propres souvenirs, commettant elle-même la première erreur d'Aiolia qui en profita pour lui décocher un magistral coup de poing directement dans le ventre. Lotis se retrouva assise sur les fesses, jambes ouvertes, la tunique retroussée de façon très impudique, un peu sonnée sur le coup et surtout, furieuse de s'être laissée surprendre.

– Comme si je le savais ! Il n'y a eu aucune survivante au massacre ! hurla-t-elle, tout d'abord.

D'un geste sec, elle rabattit sa tunique tout en foudroyant du regard le Lion, dont les hormones dansaient la samba, et resserra les jambes instinctivement. Elle inspira profondément pour récupérer un semblant de calme et continua :

– Toutes celles qui sont au Sanctuaire à ce jour étaient en mission lorsque ces monstres ont attaqué… Dès que nous avons senti le Sanctuaire en danger, nous sommes toutes revenues, mais c'était trop tard. Les Chasseresses se sont chargées de gérer le Domaine alors que les Nymphes ont tenté de retrouver la réincarnation de notre Déesse, sans résultat…

– Mais vous étiez à la tête du Sanctuaire, vous devez savoir ce qui s'est passé !

Lotis bondit sur ses pieds comme une furie, les yeux étincelants de colère, et c'est en l'accompagnant d'un uppercut bien senti qu'elle asséna :

– Justement non ! Je ne suis à la tête de ce Sanctuaire que pour assurer la transition ! Notre précédente Protectrice, Dame Coréna a été assassinée ce jour-là… et ils se sont acharnés sur elle…

Aiolia comprit que c'était vraiment cela qui était le plus grave dans cette affaire mais sans savoir pourquoi. De toute façon, il n'eut pas le temps d'y réfléchir davantage car ce fut une Protectrice intérimaire qui se jeta de tout son poids sur lui sans prévenir qui le percuta et il se retrouva de nouveau affalé sur le dos, avec une vue affolante sur une cuisse dénudée et sur un décolleté prometteur. Ses hormones se remirent à s'agiter en tout sens, dans un bouillonnement furieux, et il se sentit rougir comme un adolescent. Quelque chose d'effilé et de glacial se posa sur sa gorge et il leva les yeux vers ceux de la jeune femme. Et là, ce fut mieux que la douche froide : Lotis, le regard meurtrier, le fixait sans aménité, alors qu'il comprenait enfin ce qui était contre sa gorge. Le poignard… Il se sentit calmé net.

– Heureusement qu'il ne s'agit là que d'une joute amicale, Chevalier. Vous avez la fougue du Lion, mais vous vous laissez dominer par vos sentiments. Vous avez encore beaucoup à apprendre au corps à corps pour vaincre une Chasseresse.

Le ton était froid. Ce n'était qu'un simple constat, sans plus. Elle se releva et lui tourna le dos pour remettre son collier de perles et reprendre son arc et son carquois.

– Je signerai le pacte avec Athéna… Artémis n'a que faire des ordres de Zeus… Par contre, il faudra en contrepartie que votre Déesse nous donne les moyens de reconstruire le Sanctuaire. Pas de main-d'œuvre, juste les moyens… Le reste, on se débrouillera.

– Ça ne devrait pas être difficile à obtenir… Athéna vous tend d'ores et déjà la main.

Lotis resta quelques secondes silencieuse, puis reprit :

– Je pense que vous voulez limiter votre séjour ici au maximum. Callisto va vous conduire à vos appartements. Je vous conseille fortement de ne pas vous aventurer dans le Domaine Sacré sans elle ou Eryane… Et surtout, ne sortez pas la nuit.

Aiolia retint le _pourquoi_ qui lui démangeait le bout de la langue. C'est que tous ces mystères éveillaient sa curiosité… Ils retournèrent dans la pseudo salle du trône sans dire un mot de plus. Lotis s'installa de nouveau sur son trône, dans une attitude des plus dignes. Aiolia remonta jusqu'à l'allée centrale et au moment où il allait demander où étaient ses appartements, Callisto fit son entrée, aussi discrète qu'une ombre. Elle rejoignit le Chevalier d'Athéna sans un mot, salua de nouveau Lotis et attendit les ordres.

– Callisto, conduis le Seigneur Aiolia à ses appartements, je te prie, et veille bien à ce qu'il ne manque de rien.

– Bien, Votre Altesse, fit la Nymphe en inclinant la tête.

Cette dernière se tourna vers le Chevalier et lui jeta un bref regard :

– Seigneur Aiolia ? Par ici…

Elle se mit en marche calmement, dans le froufroutement de ses voilages, aussi droite et hiératique que la déesse qu'elle représentait. Ils sortirent du Palais et empruntèrent un nouveau sentier qui les éloignèrent du gros des habitations du Domaine Sacré. Il y avait beaucoup plus de végétation et des bouquets d'arbres, qui formaient de petits bosquets charmants où il devait faire bon s'allonger et où la chaleur devait y être nettement plus supportable.

Il arrivèrent devant une petite maisonnette aux murs blanchis à la chaux et à la toiture basse qui semblait se pelotonner contre une barrière rocheuse haute d'une dizaine de mètres. Callisto ouvrit la porte et lui fit signe d'entrer du menton. Aiolia s'exécuta en baissant la tête pour ne pas se cogner sur le bâti de porte. Il regarda autour de lui avec circonspection et fut agréablement surpris en découvrant que si l'habitation tenait vraiment de la maison de poupée, elle était par contre très bien entretenue, propre et intelligemment agencée. Par contre, elle était vraiment minuscule et lui, avec son mètre quatre-vingt-cinq semblait emplir tout l'espace disponible. D'ailleurs, il se sentait déjà étouffer. Et il devait rester là jusqu'au lendemain matin ? C'était impossible ! Comme si elle avait lu dans ses pensées, la Nymphe expliqua posément :

– Nous sommes désolées de ne pouvoir vous proposer que ce modeste logis, Seigneur Aiolia, mais notre palais d'accueil n'est plus que cendres… C'est le seul logement correct que nous avons à notre disposition.

Le Lion la regarda, silencieux, puis acquiesça de la tête. Après tout, il ne pouvait se montrer aussi difficile dans un endroit où tout était à rebâtir et où l'odeur de la mort et du brûlé flottait encore par endroit… Il avait un toit sur la tête, ce qui constituait déjà un luxe pour la plupart de ces femmes qui devaient se contenter des cahutes qu'il avait vues dans la plaine plus bas dans le Sanctuaire. Il finit par répondre, uniquement pour la forme.

– Cela ira très bien, je vous remercie, Callisto…

La Nymphe lui jeta un regard étrange, ouvrit la bouche comme pour répliquer mais sembla se raviser. Elle se détourna brusquement mais au moment de quitter la maisonnette, elle lança sèchement :

– Lavez-vous, Seigneur Aiolia, vous puez le mâle…

Et la porte claqua derrière elle. Le Chevalier ne comprenait pas. Qu'avait-il pu faire ou pu dire qui avait offensé Callisto ? C'était à ne rien y comprendre ! Au moins, avec Eryane, c'était très clair ! Mais la Nymphe était visiblement encore plus irascible et imprévisible que la Chasseresse !

Il avisa son sac posé sur le sol près du lit et suivit le conseil de la Nymphe. Après tout, il avait un peu transpiré lors de son combat contre Lotis, c'était sans doute cela qui l'avait indisposée. La douche fut aussi épique qu'acrobatique dans un bac où il dut se plier quasiment en deux pour pouvoir se rincer entièrement. Il en ressortit avec quelques contusions supplémentaires, de plus mauvaise humeur qu'il ne l'était déjà et surtout, avec la désagréable sensation d'être aussi poisseux en sortant qu'il ne l'était en entrant.

Lorsqu'il s'assit sur le lit en soupirant, ce dernier émit un tel grincement de protestation que le jeune homme s'immobilisa, se demandant si le meuble n'allait pas céder sous son poids. Il était de plus en plus mal à l'aise… Il avait l'impression que même le mobilier rejetait sa présence… En fait, c'était comme si tout le Sanctuaire entier le repoussait, voulait l'expulser de son Domaine…

Aiolia ne put s'empêcher de rire nerveusement. Quelle drôle d'idée, franchement ! Il devait vraiment être à bout pour penser ce genre de choses ! Comme si un bout de terre allait le jeter à la mer, comme ça ! Pff… Ridicule ! Il se força au calme, inspirant profondément, essayant d'imiter Shaka lorsque ce dernier se plongeait dans l'une de ses interminables méditations. Se vider l'esprit et ne penser à rien… Laisser son corps se détendre…

Combien de temps se passa-t-il ? Comment se retrouva-t-il au bord de cet étang ? Il ne le sut jamais… Toujours fut-il qu'il se _réveilla_ brutalement devant une quinzaine de jeunes femmes qui avaient la particularité d'être aussi fluettes et pâles que Callisto. Elles s'étaient regroupées au bord de l'étang, certaines trempant déjà leurs jambes délicates dans l'onde pure. Elles riaient en enlevant un à un leurs longs voilages qui protégeaient leurs corps sveltes et souples. Le Lion n'osait plus bouger, ni même respirer… Elles étaient si belles, si désirables, si…

Un regard gris se posa sur lui, d'abord surpris de le voir là, puis choqué, enfin haineux…

Une lueur argentée brilla au fond de la pupille alors que la Nymphe poussa un cri strident tel, qu'Aiolia crut en avoir les tympans percés… Cri qui fut immédiatement renforcé par celui de ses compagnes qui se jetèrent dans un mouvement de panique sur les voilages pour se recouvrir à qui mieux mieux…

Paralysé de douleur par ces hurlements dignes des oiseaux du lac Stymphale ou des Furies, le Chevalier d'Or chercha à limiter l'agression auditive en posant les mains sur ses oreilles. Il ne comprenait rien à rien. Ni comment il avait fait pour se retrouver là, ni ce qui lui arrivait en ce moment… En fait, tout depuis son arrivée sur ce Domaine était anormal !

Ce furent les vibrations du sol qui l'alertèrent plus qu'autre chose… D'instinct, il se mit à courir à travers les bois comme s'il avait le feu aux trousses. Il ne pensait à rien d'autre. Il devait fuir. Mettre le plus de distance entre lui et ce qui provoquait ces trépidations du sol… Il ne pouvait pas se battre sans son cosmos ; sa lutte contre Lotis lui avait au moins prouvé qu'il n'était pas de taille contre une Chasseresse… Et là, sa raison lui soufflait que ce n'était pas une ou deux Chasseresses qui le poursuivaient, mais une troupe toute entière… Il commençait à comprendre que ces femmes ne fonctionnaient pas comme les Chevaliers, leur hiérarchie n'avait rien à voir… Et pour elles, un homme n'était qu'une proie à abattre.

Il se glissa derrière un bosquet, haletant, et s'accroupit, prenant le temps d'observer son environnement. Il fallait qu'il réfléchisse… Comment ces femmes chassaient-elles ? Bonne question ! Il n'eut pas le loisir de s'y attarder. Une flèche se ficha en vibrant longuement juste devant son nez dans le tronc d'un innocent olivier, là où sa tête se situait à peine une seconde auparavant. Il retint son glapissement de terreur de justesse. Il était un fier Chevalier, non ? Même s'il était pourchassé comme un lapin par des femmes en pleine crise de folie furieuse…

Il se retourna lentement et en vit cinq qui le regardaient en riant d'un air moqueur. Il remarqua surtout les cinq flèches acérées pointées sur lui et il avala difficilement sa salive tout en se relevant. Là, il était cuit ! Il devait trouver une échappatoire et vite ! Celle qui devait mener le groupe lui lança un regard des plus sadiques en murmurant :

– Minou, minou, minou… Viens te faire embrocher…

Elle tendit davantage son arc et Aiolia réagit d'instinct. Il donna un grand coup de pied sur le sol, envoyant un nuage de poussière directement dans les yeux de ses poursuivantes qui abaissèrent leur garde, momentanément aveuglées. Le Lion ne perdit pas de temps. Il détala ventre à terre sans demander son reste, cherchant à contenir sa peur panique et il se força à courir le plus vite possible, maudissant cette sécurité à la noix qui le désavantageait nettement. Si seulement il avait son cosmos !

Au bout d'un temps qui lui sembla infiniment long, il s'affala derrière un buisson et se recroquevilla en boule, guettant le moindre bruit, sursautant au moindre son. Son cœur allait finir par exploser dans sa poitrine à battre aussi vite ! Il était épuisé. Ses jambes ne le portaient plus et tout son corps se tétanisait sous la panique qui gagnait la bataille sur la raison. Il allait mourir comme un vulgaire animal traqué. Il était aux abois. Il contint un gémissement plaintif… Il s'en fichait complètement d'être un Chevalier d'Or à cet instant, tout ce qui comptait, c'était cette terreur primaire qui lui tordait les entrailles et le forçait à réagir à l'instinct pour survivre un instant de plus… Il se comportait comme une bête sauvage…

Il se figea en entendant le bruit de l'herbe foulée par des pas et il plaqua précipitamment ses mains sur sa bouche pour empêcher tout cri de peur qui pourrait le trahir. Il vit quatre pieds… Ceux d'une Chasseresse et d'une Nymphe… Le Lion se garda bien de se manifester mais il frisait la perte de contrôle. Tout à coup, la Chasseresse s'immobilisa à un mètre de son buisson et le temps sembla s'arrêter. Aiolia retint son souffle et ferma les yeux, seul son corps frissonnait de temps à autres selon la force des vagues de terreur qui le parcouraient. La tension devenait insoutenable…

– Tiens, c'est étrange, j'ai cru entendre miauler, pas toi ?

Aiolia ouvrit des yeux comme des soucoupes mais resta immobile. Cette voix, il la reconnaissait : Eryane ! Il regarda de nouveau les pieds et crut être victime d'une hallucination en s'apercevant qu'il ne voyait plus que deux pieds ! Ceux de la Nymphe ! Où était passée la Chasseresse ?

Un bras le ceintura autour de la taille et alors qu'il allait hurler d'effroi, une main se posa sur sa bouche sans aucune tendresse. Il se débattit avec l'énergie du désespoir mais une autre paire de mains vint encadrer son visage pour l'obliger à se focaliser sur un regard sombre.

– Chut… Seigneur Aiolia ! Calmez-vous ! On ne vous fera pas de mal !

La réaction du jeune homme fut tout le contraire de celle escomptée par la Nymphe. Aussi Eryane prit les choses en main :

– Bon, Chaton, tu te calmes tout seul ou je t'assomme…

Aiolia comprit qu'elle ne plaisantait pas et pour sa survie, il valait mieux être conscient. Il cessa de se débattre même s'il continuait de trembler comme une feuille.

– Nous sommes sincèrement désolées, commença Callisto d'une voix douce, nous allons vous ramener à vos appartements et nous allons vous garder de près.

Un éclair de panique traversa le regard du Lion qui commença à s'agiter de nouveau.

– Non, vous n'avez rien à craindre de nous, reprit la Nymphe. Dame Lotis nous a demandées de vous protéger, nous le ferons, soyez-en sûr… Quant à celles qui vous ont joué ce mauvais tour, elles seront punies comme elles le méritent…

– En attendant, il faut rappeler la horde, fit sombrement Eryane. Elles sont en transe, ça va être dur.

La Nymphe tendit au Chevalier une minuscule gourde en lui expliquant qu'il ne s'agissait que d'une décoction destinée à l'aider à se refaire une santé et à annuler les effets du pouvoir des Chasseresses sur leurs proies. Aiolia hésita un long moment mais finit par la boire et se sentit mieux au bout d'une dizaine de minutes. Eryane le considérait d'un œil inquiet et elle finit par remarquer :

– Elles ne vous ont pas raté… Vous empestez la peur à des kilomètres à la ronde. Elles doivent toutes rappliquer ici, en ce moment !

– Tant mieux, trancha Callisto. Tu pourras leur dire ce que tu penses de leur façon de recevoir ! Et prépare-toi au cas où…

Les deux femmes sortirent du buisson en traînant presque le Lion encore sous le choc derrière elles. Elles n'eurent pas à attendre longtemps : les Chasseresses arrivaient de toutes parts, les entourant, arcs bandés. Elles avaient l'air de fauves prêtes à bondir pour la curée, regardant Aiolia qui se sentait bien impuissant face à ces furies. Elles grondaient, n'attendant qu'un signe pour la mise à mort.

Eryane tenait son propre arc en main mais elle n'avait pas encoché de flèche, pas encore, tout du moins… Elle les regarda calmement, les forçant à l'attente, les poussant presque à la faute. Callisto se tenait aux côtés d'Aiolia et semblait regarder la scène à travers ses longs cils, cachant ainsi la lueur argentée qui brillait dans son regard de nuit.

– Eryane ! Cet homme doit mourir ! Il a regardé les Nymphes ! fit l'une des Chasseresses.

– Et cet homme est l'ambassadeur de la déesse Athéna qui doit nous aider à reconstruire notre Sanctuaire, imbécile ! gronda la blonde.

– Mais… les règles sont strictes… Il faut appliquer la loi…

– Dans ce cas…

Eryane encocha sa flèche et tendit l'arc vers celle qui avait parlé. Cette dernière pâlit et abaissa brutalement son arme avant d'incliner la tête en signe de reddition. La plupart des autres femmes du groupe suivirent son exemple mais l'une des guerrières intervint, le regard mauvais :

– En fait, tu veux garder la prise rien que pour toi, Eryane… A toi la gloire !

Il y eut quelques murmures qui l'approuvèrent.

– Certainement pas ! Vous ne comprenez pas que vous êtes aveuglées par votre désir de vengeance et que le premier homme venu devient votre bouc émissaire ?

– Prends-le, on te le laisse…

Un passage s'ouvrit parmi les Chasseresses. Eryane s'empara du bras d'Aiolia et ils commencèrent à remonter le chemin laissé ouvert. Il y eut un bruit sec de corde qui claque, un sifflement d'un objet se déplaçant rapidement dans l'air et le bruit du bois heurtant la pierre. Eryane se retourna d'un bond, imitée en cela par Aiolia, mais la plus rapide fut bien Callisto qui regarda l'impudente avec férocité.

– Je pensais qu'Eryane avait été très claire. Cet homme est un ambassadeur de la déesse Athéna, il est un invité de notre déesse Artémis, il est de fait sous sa protection et l'attaquer revient à faire un affront à notre divinité. Tu as commis une faute très grave et tu en paieras le prix. Quant à vous autres, vous serez punies au même titre que les Nymphes !

– Dame Callisto, veuillez nous pardonner, nous ne pensions pas…

– Exactement ! tonna la Nymphe que la colère rendait des plus impressionnantes, vous ne pensiez pas ! C'est ce que je vous reproche ! Déguerpissez ! Votre vue m'agace !

Ce fut la débandade totale. En moins de dix secondes, il n'y eut plus aucune Chasseresse dans les parages, au grand soulagement du Lion. Plus un mot ne fut échangé jusqu'au retour à la maisonnette où après une nouvelle douche, Aiolia se coucha, lit protestataire ou non. Cependant, avant de s'endormir, alors que la Nymphe veillait dans un coin de la chambre, il lui demanda :

– Pourquoi la Chasseresse vous a appelée Dame Callisto ?

La Nymphe garda longtemps le silence, si bien qu'il l'entendit à peine alors qu'il plongeait dans les bras de Morphée :

– Parce que je serais la nouvelle Protectrice dès que j'aurai passé l'Initiation…

– _Sanctuaire, Palais du Grand Pope –_

Assis derrière son imposant bureau encombré d'une pile impressionnante de dossiers volumineux aux couvertures polychromes selon leur importance, Shion tentait de lire pour la énième fois la même ligne depuis au moins une heure avec le même résultat. De guerre lasse, il repoussa l'amas de paperasses rebutant et se frotta les yeux lentement en bâillant à s'en décrocher la mâchoire. Il jeta un œil à la pendule et soupira de plus belle : il n'était que quinze heures, autant dire que son calvaire était loin d'être terminé !

Il étira cependant ses muscles dorsaux douloureux et massa sa nuque raidie puis décida qu'un thé serait le bienvenu. Après tout, ces foutus dossiers n'étaient pas à cinq minutes près ! Il se leva, détendant et relâchant enfin ses articulations ankylosées et appela une servante qui s'empressa d'obéir à sa requête. Il avait vraiment besoin d'une pause, il se sentait trop fatigué. Peut-être l'accumulation du stress ? L'absence de nouvelles du Verseau ? Ah oui, à part Hilda qui lui avait annoncé quinze jours plus tôt que son Chevalier avait décidé de partir tout seul en vadrouille en Sibérie sans demander vraiment l'avis de quiconque, il ne savait franchement pas ce que Camus pouvait bien fabriquer en cet instant… Et il devait être honnête avec lui-même : il était très inquiet. Ce silence n'était pas normal. Il aurait déjà dû le contacter. Bien sûr, Camus avait déjà travaillé en immersion totale, mais il avait toujours eu le Sanctuaire comme moyen de repli, ce qui n'était plus envisageable pour le moment… Oh, il la sentait de moins en moins, cette mission ! Quelque chose de grave se tramait en dessous, il en était certain !

Et s'il n'y avait que Camus… Il percevait Shaka, revenu depuis deux heures mais qui n'avait pas encore montré le bout de son nez… Ce qui était, encore une fois, totalement inhabituel. Pour quelle raison ? Que s'était-il donc passé au Sanctuaire Sous-Marin ? En tout cas, le Chevalier de la Vierge semblait perturbé, d'après ce qu'il percevait de son cosmos… Aiolia et Kanon, quant à eux, étaient toujours en mission mais n'allaient certainement pas tarder à revenir ou à donner signe de vie. Ce n'était plus qu'une question de jours, désormais… Il savait qu'ils avaient voyagé comme de simples humains, utilisant les transports en commun, Aiolia ne devant rester que le temps d'une journée à Ortygie alors que le séjour de Kanon dépendait essentiellement de ce qu'il allait trouver à Délos…

Le Grand Pope remercia la servante qui venait de lui apporter son thé et s'installa sur une banquette, près d'une fenêtre d'où il voyait une partie des maisons du Zodiaque en contrebas. Son regard assombri se posa sur celle du Scorpion et il but une gorgée du liquide brûlant tout en réfléchissant au cas de son gardien. Milo n'allait vraiment pas bien, ce n'était plus un secret pour personne. Il dépérissait. Il fallait trouver quelque chose pour le faire sortir de son antre le plus vite possible. Jamais Shion n'aurait pensé que le Scorpion et le Verseau auraient été aussi liés, ou plutôt que le Scorpion était tellement dépendant du Verseau… Du coup, il était en train de se demander s'il n'aurait pas mieux valu les envoyer ensemble en mission…

L'ancien Bélier ferma les yeux, appréciant un bref instant le souffle de la brise qui vint lui caresser la peau et il laissa ses pensées dériver, faisant le vide en lui, oubliant pour quelques instants tous ces soucis qui le rongeaient de l'intérieur. Il termina tranquillement sa tasse de thé et bascula sur la banquette, le corps au repos et l'esprit voguant dans un autre plan de conscience.

Ce fut un souffle d'air insignifiant sur son bras et le résidu d'un cosmos masqué presque à la perfection qui l'alerta. Il resta pourtant parfaitement immobile, attendant que l'intrus soit plus près pour le surprendre. Ce dernier avança effectivement, aussi souple et silencieux qu'un félin et ne s'arrêta qu'à un mètre de sa future victime allongée pour lui bondir dessus…

Enfin c'était ce qu'il avait voulu faire…

Car dans la réalité, il effectua plutôt un magnifique soleil en passant par-dessus la banquette pour aller atterrir sur le dos de l'autre côté tout en hurlant :

– Woooooaaaaaahhh ! Shion ! Mais ça va paaaaaaaaïïïïïïïïïïïeeeeeeeeeuuuuuuuuhhhhhh !

Le Grand Pope, tranquillement assis, regarda la Balance échouée sur le tapis qui tentait de récupérer son souffle coupé. Il eut un sourire narquois et le salua d'un hochement de tête :

– Bonjour Dokho… Tu es au courant que j'ai des employés pour ce genre de tâche ?

Le Chinois bascula la tête en arrière pour le foudroyer de ses yeux verts et rétorqua entre deux grimaces de douleur :

– Très… drôle… Ah… Ah… Ah… Je… suis… mort… de… rire… vraiment…

Shion se leva doucement et se planta près du Chevalier qui n'avait pas bougé d'un pouce. Il se mit à sa hauteur :

– Un coup de main ?

– Nan ! Ça… ira ! Merci !

– Comme tu veux…

Et le Grand Pope se redressa pour le laisser se débrouiller tout seul, lançant d'un ton badin :

– Tu as encore beaucoup de progrès à faire pour être un bon espion ou un bon assassin.

Dokho s'était déjà à demi redressé et il lança un nouveau regard meurtrier à son ami. Mais Shion n'en avait cure. S'il y avait une chose qu'il ne souhaitait vraiment pas, c'était d'être surpris par l'un des assassins ou par l'espion du Sanctuaire ! Et il savait parfaitement qu'ils pouvaient se rendre indétectables, même pour lui… Il frissonna et revint au moment présent.

– Que me vaut l'honneur de ta visite ? demanda-t-il.

Cette fois, le Chevalier d'Or, qui était de nouveau debout, arbora une mine boudeuse :

– Ah parce qu'en plus, il faut une bonne raison pour que je vois celui que j'aime ?

Un mince sourire étira les lèvres de l'ex-Bélier qui rétorqua :

– Nous sommes en plein milieu de l'après-midi, Dokho, ce n'est pas raisonnable… J'ai trop de travail…

Cette fois, la Balance croisa les bras et son visage devint hilare :

– Arf ! Ah oui ! Tu étais en plein travail quand je suis arrivé, j'ai pu constater !

Shion secoua vaguement la tête :

– J'ai pris une pause, ces papiers me fatiguaient… Mais là, il va falloir que j'y retourne…

Dokho lui fit un clin d'œil malicieux et le serra dans ses bras en guise de réponse mais il le relâcha vite lorsqu'il vit son compagnon se crisper un bref instant à son contact.

– Shion ? Qu'est-ce qui ne va pas ?

Le Grand Pope ferma un instant les yeux et éluda le problème en retournant vers son bureau.

– Rien, Dokho… Des contractures…

Mais cette fois, le Chinois le prit par le coude et le vit une nouvelle fois se raidir. Il releva la manche et trouva une grande éraflure qui partait du milieu de l'avant-bras pour remonter jusqu'à l'attache de l'épaule. Il resta plusieurs secondes sans rien dire, puis l'inquiétude le gagnant, il regarda son compagnon dans les yeux :

– Par Athéna ! Shion ! Mais… Mais d'où ça sort, ça ? Tu ne l'avais pas hier soir ! Et tu ne l'as même pas soigné ! Mais tu es inconscient, ma parole ! Tu aurais pu refermer cette plaie avec ton cosmos ou au moins la protéger avec un pansement !

– Ce n'est rien de grave, Dokho… Je suis juste tombé sur le sentier en redescendant de Star Hill… Et après, je n'y ai plus pensé !

– Star Hill ? Mais qu'est-ce que tu étais allé faire à Star…

Dokho ne termina pas sa phrase. En effet, son regard venait de se poser sur la Pandora Box qui brillait dans un coin du bureau. Bien sûr… L'armure du Verseau, il lui fallait un successeur, et vite !

– Tu aurais pu au moins te soigner, grommela-t-il entre ses dents alors qu'il refermait la plaie de l'ex-Bélier à l'aide de son propre cosmos.

Shion se laissa faire, trop heureux d'échapper au sermon ou autres récriminations qu'il aurait dû endurer en temps normal.

– Et alors ? Qu'est-ce que ça a donné ? Tu y as vu de futurs apprentis sous le signe du Verseau ?

La question le ramena sur terre brutalement. Non. Il n'était pas monté à Star Hill pour y découvrir un futur Chevalier d'Or… Il savait très bien qu'il ne verrait rien de tel dans les étoiles. Il voulait juste savoir ce qu'il se passait pour Camus en ce moment et comment résoudre le problème de l'armure pour l'instant. Parce qu'il fallait la réattribuer, d'une façon ou d'une autre, même si techniquement, elle appartenait toujours au Français… Il avait voulu deviner aussi qui était leur ennemi mais les astres étaient demeurés muets… C'était en rentrant qu'il était tombé, parce qu'il n'avait pas suffisamment fait attention, trop absorbé qu'il était par ses réflexions.

– Non, il n'y a pas de naissance de prévue de ce côté-là…

Dokho se posta devant la fenêtre et déclara, mortellement sérieux :

– J'ai fait le tour des apprentis du Sanctuaire. Parmi ceux qui sont nés sous le signe du Verseau, aucun d'entre eux n'est né avec un cosmos actif et aucun non plus n'a une puissance suffisante pour espérer atteindre le niveau d'un Chevalier d'Or… Ça réduit énormément nos possibilités…

Shion se passa une main lasse sur le visage mais ne dit rien, laissant le Chinois continuer :

– Je ne vois que Hyoga qui serait en mesure d'endosser l'armure du Verseau. Non seulement il a déjà battu Camus, mais il a déjà porté aussi cette armure, c'est le meilleur choix possible…

Le Grand Pope se tourna vers la Pandora Box qui émit un bref éclat glacial, comme une sorte d'avertissement. _Oh ! Non, non, non ! Je t'en prie, Aquarius ! Ne me fais pas un coup pareil ! Nous savons tous les deux que Camus n'est pas un traître mais il va falloir que tu fasses un petit effort et que tu acceptes ce compromis pour quelques temps !_

Il se mordit la lèvre inférieure, et alla entourer Dokho de ses bras, l'estomac noué d'appréhension. Réattribuer l'armure du Verseau était une mauvaise idée, mais ils n'avaient pas le choix. Le Sanctuaire envoyait des ambassadeurs tous azimuts afin que les Olympiens fassent front commun en cas de nouvelle guerre et la garde zodiacale n'était même pas au complet ! L'élite d'Athéna devait être l'exemple à suivre et pour cela, les douze signes devaient être présents…

– Dokho… murmura-t-il. Hyoga se retrouvera sous une double constellation… Je ne suis pas certain que l'armure acceptera cet état de fait…

– Il faut qu'il passe l'Epreuve de l'Armure, Shion, on n'a pas le choix. On verra bien ce qu'il se produira à ce moment-là. L'armure décidera. Il faut prier pour que tout se passe bien.

– Prions alors… Je vais programmer l'Epreuve pour les jours à venir. Le plus tôt sera le mieux.

Et Shion enfouit son visage dans le cou de la Balance où il commença à y semer de petits baisers brûlants. Dokho ferma les yeux de bien-être et se laissa faire quelques instants mais la raison le rappela à l'ordre. Il s'écarta doucement de son entreprenant compagnon et c'est avec regret qu'il chuchota :

– Je dois te laisser, Shion… Tu as du travail… Je reviendrai ce soir.

Le Chinois lui vola un baiser et partit rapidement avant que le Grand Pope puisse le retenir. Ce dernier poussa un nouveau soupir, de déception et de frustration, cette fois, et se remit devant ces papiers, plus maudits que jamais. Qu'il avait hâte d'être dans la soirée !

– _Asgard, Domaine des Siegfried, dans le même temps –_

Plusieurs jours que Laïloken était parti et toujours aucune nouvelle. Le Guerrier divin tournait en rond en se rongeant les sangs. Le Saint ne l'avait pas contacté, même par télépathie et de son côté, il n'osait pas non plus. Laïloken devait avoir une bonne raison… Mais qu'il était frustré ! Et il déambulait dans sa demeure, désœuvré, inquiet, mais n'osant se lancer sur ses traces. Pour aller où ? Il ne savait même pas pour quelle direction il avait opté !

Il poussa un profond soupir et réexamina de nouveau cette chambre qui avait été celle du Français durant son séjour. Il avait tout rangé. La seule trace évidente de son passage était cette boite rectangulaire plutôt plate soigneusement posée au centre de la surface plane du secrétaire.

Il s'approcha doucement, avec prudence, considérant la boite noire avec méfiance, comme si elle allait lui sauter à la figure. Laïloken avait passé des heures dessus. Si le Saint arrivait à l'utiliser sans aucun problème, c'était parce que ça ne devait pas être si compliqué, n'est-ce pas ? Et puis qui le saurait ? La boite devait savoir où était Laïloken, elle pouvait l'aider et elle le ferait bien gentiment, il n'y avait aucune raison…

Il s'assit et l'observa un long moment, comme on observe un adversaire afin d'évaluer ses capacités. Il savait qu'elle s'ouvrait ; il fallait juste découvrir où se dissimulait le mécanisme. Il y posa une main hésitante, luttant contre ce sournois sentiment de tromper la confiance de Laïloken s'installant en lui. Ses doigts sentirent sur le devant un mécanisme qu'ils actionnèrent aussitôt. Il entendit un petit déclic et il ouvrit enfin la boite, découvrant devant lui une surface plane et noire à la verticale alors que s'étendait toute une série de touches avec des lettres et autres symboles cabalistiques placés à l'horizontale, en plus d'un étrange rectangle lisse.

Le Guerrier divin fronça les sourcils de mécontentement en apercevant cela.

– Mon cher, il faudrait songer à y mettre du vôtre, aussi… Comment fonctionnez-vous ?

Evidemment, la boite garda un silence obstiné. Siegfried remonta ses manches et eut un sourire narquois :

– Oh… Vous le prenez ainsi… J'en ai fait parler des plus coriaces que vous, vous allez voir un peu !

Et il commença à appuyer sur toutes les touches, une à une, méthodiquement, jusqu'à ce qu'il entende un léger ronronnement. Son sourire s'élargit, fier de sa victoire :

– Je vous avais prévenu… Vous faites moins le malin, là…

La surface plane s'illumina un bref instant, puis une série de chiffres commença à défiler à toute allure sous l'œil ahuri de l'Asgardien qui n'y comprenait rien :

– Hé ! Une minute, bonhomme !

Il appuya sur une touche au hasard, sans résultat, et il fronça les sourcils, mécontent :

– Oh, je vois, une technique de déstabilisation, Chevalier, mais ça ne marchera pas avec moi !

Siegfried attendit que la boite cesse son manège, regardant d'un œil vaguement soucieux les pages défiler toutes seules sans qu'il y comprenne goutte. Ce n'était pas naturel. Ce truc était vraiment dangereux, il devait rester sur ses gardes. Seul Odin – et encore ! – savait ce qu'il lui réservait comme surprise.

Tout à coup, l'écran se stabilisa sur un fond bleu où s'afficha un rectangle gris dans lequel s'incrustaient d'autres rectangles blancs plus petits. Le Guerrier divin leva un sourcil encore plus perplexe et lut : " _Nom d'utilisateur "_, " _Mot de passe "_ en face de chacun des rectangles blancs. Il retint un soupir d'exaspération : non mais, il ne pouvait pas lui ouvrir directement la bonne page au lieu de lui sortir tous ces machins tordus ? Il s'aperçut qu'une barre noire verticale clignotait. Peut-être était-ce un signal de cette fichue boite ? Mais comment lui faire comprendre qui on était ? Comment faisait Laïloken pour se faire reconnaître ? Puis Siegfried se frappa le front. Quel idiot ! Bien évidemment ! Il avait vu les longs doigts fins du Saint courir sur l'ensemble des touches avec une telle facilité…

Alors de son index maladroit, il commença à taper les lettres une à une, formant finalement le mot _laïloken_. Il se demanda pendant un long moment comment passer à la ligne suivante et il tenta plusieurs boutons aux signes étranges avant de trouver celui qui semblait être le bon.

– Aha ! Rien ne me résiste ! Je suis le meilleur ! Tu vas voir ce que tu vas voir, mon vieux !

Le Guerrier divin s'accorda quelques secondes de réflexion. Quel genre de mot de passe Laïloken avait-il bien pu mettre ? Quelque chose qu'il devait retenir facilement et qui lui tenait à cœur… Il se massa la racine du nez durant plusieurs minutes avant de se décider. Lentement, il se mit à taper _verseau_. Mais là, la boite noire se mit à biper furieusement alors qu'un nouveau cadre venait de s'afficher avec ce message qu'il lut à voix haute :

– Accès refusé. Nom d'utilisateur ou mot de passe incorrect. Veuillez vérifier également que votre clavier ne soit pas verrouillé en majuscules…

Un bref silence, un visage pâle qui rougit brutalement, un poing qui se serre avec force et qui se retient de fracasser l'insolent… et puis, d'un seul coup, l'éclat :

– Pardon ! Non, Mais tu me fais quoi encore, là ! Qu'est-ce que c'est encore que ce charabia ? Tu peux pas me dire où est Laïloken au lieu de me bassiner avec toutes tes phrases pédantes ?

La sueur commençait à perler sur son front et il sentait la moutarde lui monter au nez. Ce n'était pas cette machine ridicule qui allait le retenir encore longtemps, foi de Siegfried ! Il testa une nouvelle fois toutes les touches avant de comprendre qu'il devait déplacer le curseur sur " _OK "_ à l'aide du rectangle gris placé avant le clavier. Cela faisait déjà une heure qu'il affrontait en combat singulier l'ordinateur portable de Laïloken…

Le premier cadre refit son apparition, à son grand soulagement, et le Guerrier divin fit une nouvelle tentative avec _aquarius_ à la place de _verseau_, pour un résultat identique. Il retint de justesse son hurlement de rage, bien loin de l'homme raffiné et civilisé qu'il était, inspira à fond, et recommença tout en maudissant le Saint et ses idées débiles. Au troisième essai, il mit _cygne_ et cette fois, l'appareil afficha un message différent qui arracha un véritable grognement bestial à un Général en chef d'Asgard qui perdait rapidement les dernières miettes de sa dignité.

Le ronronnement se fit plus important et Siegfried recula, surpris de ce revirement, s'attendant presque à une attaque de l'engin. L'encadré disparut, l'affichage changea et durant quelques instants, l'Asgardien se demanda s'il n'allait pas tout simplement le laisser en plan pour le moment. Mais sa fierté reprit le dessus : il n'allait pas battre en retraite devant une machine, non ?

Tout à coup, un nouveau message apparut, lapidaire : " _Erreur d'utilisateur. Mot de passe erroné "_. Siegfried se leva brusquement, renversant sa chaise dans le mouvement et il claqua du poing sur le malheureux secrétaire innocent.

– Espèce de saleté ! Tu la veux mon Odin Sword, hein ! Tu la veux !

Et là, comme pour le narguer, un nouveau message qui sembla mielleux à souhait pour un Guerrier divin à bout de nerfs parut : " _Peut-être avez-vous oublié votre mot de passe ? Dans ce cas, répondez à ces simples questions afin que le système vérifie votre identité… "_

_Gggggrrrrr… Il veut me faire craquer… Il veut me faire craquer…Mais il ne m'aura pas… Je résisterai… Ce n'est qu'une machine, après tout ! _Il ramassa la chaise et se rassit, prêt à subir l'interrogatoire sans broncher. La première question ne tarda pas.

" _Quel est le nom de votre meilleur ami ?_ "

– Euh… Ça commence bien… Allez, Hagen…

Il tapa sa réponse lentement, pas convaincu pour deux sous.

" _Quel est votre ennemi le plus coriace ?_ "

– Je t'en pose, moi, de ces questions ! Je te demande qui est ton ennemi à toi ? Nan, alors t'es prié de faire pareil ! Je passe !

La question resta affichée avec le curseur qui clignotait patiemment. Siegfried attendit un moment avant de comprendre que rien n'y ferait, il devrait y répondre. Il ne pouvait y couper. Avec la désagréable impression d'avoir totalement perdu le contrôle de la situation, il tapa lentement " _le thé_ ".

– Voilà ! T'es content ! Et tu la boucles sinon je t'explose, Laïloken ou non !

" _Quelle est votre constellation ?_ "

Les yeux comme des soucoupes, Siegfried regarda l'écran comme si un OVNI venait de se poser en face de lui.

– Ma… Ma constellation ? Ouhla ! Tu as bu ou quoi ? T'es complètement à côté de la plaque, mon gars… J'ai pas de constellation, moi… J'ai une étoile… T'es peut-être malade ou quelque chose comme ça ? T'as dû choper quelque chose… Les machines comme toi doivent se détraquer parfois, non ?

Il tapa tout de même " _Dubhe_ " mollement en guise de réponse. Le curseur changea d'aspect durant quelques secondes, puis le questionnaire et l'encadré disparurent. A la place s'afficha, en grands caractères : " _Accès refusé. Utilisateur inconnu._ "

Un frisson glacial courut le long de la colonne vertébrale de Siegfried. Il comprit que la boite venait de le déjouer et ne le laisserait pas accéder à ses données. Un sentiment de panique et de rage mêlée l'envahit. Il voulait savoir où était Laïloken et en même temps, il redoutait sa réaction s'il venait à comprendre qu'il avait tenté d'entrer de force dans la boite.

Tout aurait pu s'arrêter là. Seulement Siegfried devait encore parvenir à arrêter cet engin de malheur. Il n'eut même pas le temps d'y songer. Alors qu'il en était encore à évaluer le désastre à venir, son adversaire sembla décider qu'il était temps de le rappeler à la réalité.

Le message disparut, laissant un vide presque monstrueux, accusateur, irrémédiable pour un Guerrier divin qui ne savait que faire. Puis une série de flashs aveuglants, ultra rapides, majoritairement blancs et bleus, se succédèrent durant une dizaine de secondes.

Tétanisé, le malheureux Asgardien regarda l'ordinateur faire son cirque sans rien oser toucher. Au contraire, il s'éloigna juste un peu du secrétaire au cas où la machine aurait la délicatesse de lui exploser à la figure.

Une image floue, indistincte apparut en fond d'écran avant de se clarifier peu à peu. Il s'agissait d'un jeune éphèbe à la beauté stupéfiante, assis au bord d'une margelle, tenant à deux mains sur son épaule droite une jarre finement ciselée à demi penchée.

Le Ganymède mythologique… L'Echanson des dieux… Le Verseau…

Puis la jarre bascula un peu plus vers l'avant et de l'eau sembla en couler… durant quelques instants du moins… car elle se transforma très vite en de magnifiques flocons de neige qui, partant du centre de l'écran, vinrent en grossissant s'agglutiner progressivement sur toute la surface disponible, formant ainsi un voile totalement opaque au bout de quelques minutes.

Puis une fois l'écran complètement blanc, l'ordinateur s'éteignit tout seul.

C'est à ce moment-là que toute la frustration et la rage de Siegfried explosa : cet engin venait de se moquer délibérément de lui, c'était clair comme de l'eau de roche ! Il allait le massacrer ! Il lui donnerait une bonne leçon ! On ne se moquait pas impunément du Guerrier divin d'Alpha, non mais !

– Ordure ! Lâche ! Tu vas voir si tu vas encore te foutre de moi longtemps ! Tu vas comprendre ta douleur, enflure !

Il leva un bras avec l'intention manifeste de l'abattre sur l'ordinateur mais à la dernière seconde, une étincelle de raison le retint : de quoi aurait-il l'air, là, à s'énerver contre une machine qui, de toute évidence, ne réfléchissait pas ? Ce n'était pas à l'ordinateur qu'il devait en vouloir, mais au propriétaire… Il abaissa lentement son bras, non sans foudroyer sa victime du regard.

– Monsieur ? Le thé va être servi dans le salon…

Le jeune homme sursauta à la voix de son majordome. Il s'obligea au calme et répondit d'un ton le plus neutre possible :

– Merci, j'arrive dans dix minutes…

Une fois le majordome reparti, Siegfried rabattit l'écran d'un geste sec et considéra la boite noire d'un œil mauvais. Non seulement il n'avait pas eu les renseignements qu'il voulait, mais en plus, ce truc pouvait le trahir auprès du Saint du Verseau. Il serra les dents… Oh et puis, il l'attendait, tiens ! Il lui dirait sa façon de penser à celui-là !

_Tu ne perds rien pour attendre, Laïloken… Je suis presque certain que tu l'as fait exprès pour me piéger… Tu n'es qu'un pauvre abruti ! Tu vas me le payer très cher, d'une façon ou d'une autre… J'ai horreur de passer pour un idiot ! Tu vas le regretter !_

– _Grèce, Sanctuaire d'Athéna –_

Shaka venait de cesser sa méditation. Il redescendit doucement au sol et se releva souplement. Il était temps de se rendre auprès du Grand Pope, mais il n'avait toujours pas trouvé de solution à son problème malgré une réflexion intensive… Comment faire en sorte que Poséidon s'allie avec Athéna sans pour autant lui livrer Kanon ? Le Chevalier de la Vierge n'était pas dupe… Aucun doute sur ce qui arriverait à l'ex-Général dès que ce dernier serait remis entre les mains de la divinité rancunière : il y perdrait la tête… et pas qu'au sens figuré… Inutile de se faire d'illusion non plus sur les réactions de Saga face à ce genre de nouvelle… La phase Saga-Gris tyrannique n'aurait l'air que d'une gentille période de paix face au cataclysme que déclencherait un Gémeau ivre de douleur…

Shaka sentit un frisson glacial lui dévaler la colonne vertébrale. Il ne voulait même pas oser y penser… Mais que faire ? L'aide de Poséidon était importante… Tout comme Kanon était nécessaire à Saga, l'un des douze gardiens du Zodiaque… Quoique… Maintenant, ils n'étaient plus que onze, puisque Camus avait été abattu…

Le Chevalier de la Vierge entra dans ses appartements et se changea. Au lieu de son habituel sari orange, il enfila un pantalon de lin et une longue tunique tombant aux genoux et fendue jusqu'à mi-cuisses. Il donna un rapide coup de brosse à sa longue chevelure et la gaina dans un épais lien de cuir… Pourquoi autant d'apprêts ? Shaka l'ignorait… Il voulait certainement gagner du temps et tenter de trouver une solution de dernière minute…

Il dut se résoudre à quitter son temple et commença l'ascension menant au palais du Grand Pope. Le soleil tapait toujours aussi fort mais il n'en avait cure… Il réfléchissait encore à un moyen de sauver Kanon tout en s'assurant le soutien de l'Ebranleur du Sol.

Le temple de la Balance était vide, comme la plupart du temps… On se demandait ce que Dokho pouvait bien faire et certaines rumeurs prétendaient qu'il tenait souvent compagnie à l'ancien Bélier. Mais Shaka n'y avait jamais vraiment accordé de l'importance. Le temple du Scorpion ressemblait à s'y méprendre à un tombeau tant l'aura de son propriétaire était sombre et douloureuse… D'ailleurs, ce dernier refusa de se montrer et de répondre à l'appel de son cosmos… _Etrange_, songea la Vierge, avant de se trouver de nouveau accaparé par son problème en entamant une nouvelle volée de marches. Le temple du Sagittaire était vide également… Aioros devait certainement traîner du côté des arènes, essayant de repérer des apprentis qu'il pourrait éventuellement entraîner… Le temple du Capricorne avait son gardien, très occupé à lire un journal espagnol. Ce fut à peine si Shura leva les yeux pour lui dire bonjour.

Le temple du Verseau était d'un calme irréel mais quelque chose retint la curiosité de Shaka. Il s'immobilisa, attentif… Cela ressemblait à une vibration… comme une onde qui venait s'échouer par vagues lointaines… La maison était-elle vraiment sans gardien ? C'était imperceptible et pourtant… Shaka se concentra davantage mais bientôt, il ne ressentit plus l'énergie qui l'avait troublé. Le Chevalier de la Vierge leva la tête et regarda lentement les colonnes et les cannelures du temple : quels secrets cachaient donc les Chevaliers du froid ? Il avait l'impression que ce dernier était bel et bien gardé. Quelque chose était en train de se tramer autour de cette maison, il en était sûr ! Mais ce n'était pas son problème pour le moment… Kanon le préoccupait beaucoup plus. Ce dernier était vivant ; Camus était déjà mort, il n'était plus à quelques jours près…

Il se remit en marche et parvint au temple des Poissons où il se heurta bien évidemment à Aphrodite en train de confectionner un bouquet de fleurs séchées. Ce dernier l'accueillit cordialement avec le sourire, lui offrit un verre de jus de fruit et après quelques civilités le laissa enfin passer.

Lorsqu'il arriva dans la salle du Grand Pope, Shaka de la Vierge n'avait toujours pas trouvé de solution à son problème. Ses pensées avaient tourné en rond sans donner de résultat et il n'avait abouti qu'à une évidence alarmante : Kanon devait être livré à Poséidon. Autant dire qu'il pouvait dire adieu à tout espoir auprès de l'aîné des Gémeaux… Pourquoi irait-il se préoccuper du gardien du sixième temple alors qu'il allait perdre son frère ? D'ailleurs, il ne se doutait même pas qu'il lui inspirait de tendres sentiments !

– Ah ! Shaka ! Enfin !

L'exclamation du Grand Pope sortit le Chevalier de ses pensées et ce dernier rougit sous le reproche indirect. Il s'agenouilla et attendit calmement d'être autorisé à prendre la parole, ce qui ne tarda guère.

– Fais-moi ton rapport, Chevalier !

Shaka se redressa et sa voix calme s'éleva dans la salle vide, se répercutant le long des hauts murs et du plafond vertigineux.

– Poséidon ne veut concéder à enfreindre les lois olympiennes concernant le pacte entre les dieux qu'à une seule condition, Votre Altesse…

Shion serra les accoudoirs brusquement, craignant ladite condition. D'ailleurs, le Chevalier ne fit pas durer le suspens trop longtemps :

– Il veut Kanon et ce n'est pas négociable.

La respiration du Grand Pope se bloqua brusquement et il dut faire appel à toute sa maîtrise pour ne pas trahir sa brusque colère. Oh ! Il se doutait bien de ce que le Dieu marin voulait faire du cadet des Gémeaux… C'était évident : le punir de sa trahison et l'exécuter ! Par Athéna… Saga allait encore griller un fusible ! Il inspira profondément pour relâcher la tension et fixa le Chevalier à travers son masque.

– Dans combien de temps veut-il une réponse ?

– Poséidon viendra en personne dans une semaine… Il faudra alors lui remettre Kanon en main propre.

Shion hocha la tête lentement en regardant le Chevalier. Ce dernier avait accompli son devoir et c'était maintenant à lui de régler le problème…

– Chevalier de la Vierge, tu peux disposer…

Shaka s'inclina poliment et se retourna pour quitter le palais. Au moment où il atteignait les portes, le Grand Pope le héla :

– Shaka !

Surpris, le Chevalier se retourna, l'interrogeant du regard :

– Tu devrais te déclarer auprès de Saga… Cela te soulagerait d'une partie de tes préoccupations et lui permettrait de mieux gérer la crise à venir…

L'Indien s'empourpra plus vite que la lumière et baissa la tête, embarrassé. Cela se voyait donc tant ? Pourtant, il pensait être discret…

– Tu es discret, Shaka, rassure-toi… Mais tu es tellement préoccupé que tes émotions se lisent dans ton cosmos… Heureusement, c'est encore très ténu, je suis sûrement le seul à l'avoir détecté, mais bientôt, cela deviendra plus visible que le nez au milieu de la figure…

Shaka s'inclina profondément en signe de remerciement et répondit :

– Merci pour vos conseils avisés, Grand Pope, mais le cœur est difficile à raisonner… Dès que je me sentirais près, je tenterai ma chance.

Le Grand Pope le regarda partir puis quitta lui-même la salle par une sortie dérobée. Il rejoignit Saori, assise dans un fauteuil, le regard perdu dans une rêverie profonde.

– Altesse ?

La jeune fille se tourna vers son représentant sur terre et fit :

– J'ai tout entendu, Shion. Si je veux m'assurer de son soutien dans cette épreuve qui nous attend, mon oncle veut Kanon en échange.

Shion hocha gravement la tête, sans rien dire. Athéna poussa un profond soupir et ferma les yeux de lassitude :

– Si je savais au moins contre qui ou quoi on doit se préparer… Je suis fatiguée, Shion… J'aurais voulu vous épargner tout cela, mais il faut croire qu'à chaque fois, ce vœu s'avère bien futile…

Le silence, lourd et palpable, s'installa durant quelques instants, instants où chacun d'entre eux plongea dans ses réflexions. Au bout d'un moment, Shion finit par demander :

– Que faisons-nous ?

– Poséidon n'aura jamais Kanon, même si pour cela, nous devrons nous passer de son aide. Je ne lui donnerai pas l'un de mes Chevaliers pour qu'il en fasse ce que bon lui semble, il n'y a pas à discuter.

Shion s'était douté de la réponse mais il craignait que cette décision ne plonge une nouvelle fois le Sanctuaire dans la guerre. Pourtant, comme il comprenait la jeune fille ! Kanon avait déjà tellement souffert et maintenant qu'il avait retrouvé le droit chemin, un dieu rancunier allait tout gâcher !

– _Délos, Sanctuaire d'Apollon, une journée plus tôt –_

Assis sur un rocher situé sur une hauteur escarpée, les genoux ramenés contre sa poitrine, Kanon regardait le coucher de soleil en profitant plus de la solitude que du spectacle. Une journée qu'il était là… Une seule journée et il était déjà à deux doigts de l'hystérie… A côté de ce qu'il venait d'expérimenter, le Sanctuaire d'Athéna était un vrai paradis sur terre.

Il ferma les yeux et posa son front sur ses genoux, cherchant à oublier, en vain. Les images, les gestes, les paroles, tout lui revenait à l'esprit comme s'il le revivait encore et encore. Oh, il aurait dû se douter avec les problèmes du ferry que quelque chose de pas très net se tramait mais comment aurait-il pu seulement imaginer qu'il vivrait un tel enfer ?

Il se revoyait sur le pont de l'embarcation, fièrement campé sur ses jambes, cheveux au vent et sac jeté négligemment sur l'épaule. Il regardait approcher le ponton du port, en se remémorant pour la millième fois les recommandations du Grand Pope au sujet de sa mission diplomatique : rester poli et avenant en toutes circonstances, surveiller ses manières, sourire sans être niais pour autant, être le plus discret possible durant l'enquête et ne jamais, ô grand jamais, froisser ses hôtes. A cette liste déjà longue et contraignante, s'était ajoutée celle de Saga. " Tiens-toi droit… gnagnagna… Pas de sourire narquois… gnagnagna… Fais un effort vestimentaire… gnagnagna… Et on ne manipule pas cette malheureuse Pythie… gnagnagna… " et ainsi de suite… En clair, ne plus être lui. Voilà.

Le bateau accosta et le Gémeaux sauta sur le ponton, soulagé de sentir à nouveau la terre ferme sous ses pieds. La mer, c'était tout de même le domaine de Poséidon et il était méfiant, surtout depuis sa prise de bec avec Thétis. Il était enfin sur l'île. Magnifique ! Il regarda autour de lui, un peu perdu. Et il allait où maintenant ? Il n'y avait même pas de comité d'accueil ! Quelle hospitalité hors du commun, vraiment ! Bon, il était en retard de plusieurs jours d'accord, mais ce n'était pas de sa faute si le ferry était tombé en panne et il avait prévenu…

Il fit quelques pas au hasard alors que les habitués de l'île se disséminaient déjà pour vaquer à leurs occupations quotidiennes et regarda le soleil encore bas sur l'horizon. Il était très tôt le matin et les boutiques étaient fermées. Il frissonna. Il faisait encore frais et sa fine chemise de lin n'allait pas l'aider à se réchauffer.

– Bonjour ! fit une voix cristalline et rieuse dans son dos.

Il se retourna brutalement, surpris, et se retrouva face à une jeune femme au look… particulier. Elle portait ce qui semblait bien être une tunique en tissu précieux, d'une couleur très vive, retenue à ses épaules par deux fibules serpentines dorées, qu'elle avait remontée sans aucun égard jusqu'au dessus des genoux et tenaient ses sandales en main. Ses longs cheveux bruns à peine peignés où se mêlaient différentes tresses colorées ne semblaient maintenus en arrière que par un bandeau de tissu frangé qui faisait office de diadème. Kanon fut tellement déconcerté par cette apparence, qu'il resta à la regarder durant un long moment sans dire un mot avant de se reprendre.

– Youhou ! fit-elle en secouant sa main devant ses yeux. Je sais que je suis irrésistible mais quand même…

Ce fut les éclats éblouissants du bracelet d'or qui enlaçait étroitement son avant-bras droit qui le tira de sa torpeur. Il lui fit un sourire d'excuse et balbutia :

– Euh… Pardonnez-moi… J'ai été quelque peu…

– Interloqué ? fit-elle, malicieuse. La plupart des gens qui me voient pour la première fois ont cette réaction.

Il remarqua alors qu'elle ne lui arrivait même pas à l'épaule ; pourtant elle ne manquait certainement pas d'aplomb et elle dégageait une telle présence qu'on ne pouvait l'ignorer longtemps. De constitution tout à fait banale en apparence, ses yeux étirés en amande ainsi que ses pommettes un peu plus marquées trahissaient cependant une ascendance asiatique et sa peau arborait un délicieux hâle. Elle était un joli brin de femme, assurément, pourtant la lueur taquine qui brillait dans ses prunelles mordorées le poussait à la méfiance. Il connaissait trop bien ce genre de regard, il avait exactement le même lorsqu'il concoctait un tour pendable à Saga. Qui était-elle et que lui voulait-elle ?

– On recommence, alors !

Il la regarda avec des yeux ronds. Recommencer quoi ? Qu'avait-elle l'intention de faire ?

– Bonjour, je m'appelle Alexandra. Enchantée de vous rencontrer Kanon, fit-elle en lui tendant la main le plus naturellement du monde.

– Bon… bonjour, Alexandra… Euh… Je peux vous poser une question ? fit-il totalement abasourdi, tout en lui serrant la main mécaniquement.

– Bien sûr ! fut sa réponse enrobée avec le sourire le plus innocent du monde.

– Comment connaissez-vous mon nom ?

Son sourire s'accentua et elle fit, mystérieuse :

– Parce que je l'ai… deviné, peut-être ?

– Deviné ! s'exclama Kanon estomaqué. Mais deviné comment ?

– Parce que vous êtes le seul passager du ferry à ne pas savoir où aller, que vous avez un sac de voyage et que le Sanctuaire d'Apollon attend l'ambassadeur du Sanctuaire d'Athéna qui s'appelle Kanon des Gémeaux. Vous venez ?

Elle se détourna et commença à sautiller sur le sentier pavé relativement raide qui traversait le village. Elle chantonnait et semblait ne plus trop se préoccuper de sa présence comme si elle était partie dans son propre monde. Grave erreur ! Elle se retourna brutalement, lui prit la main sans façon, et lui demanda brutalement :

– Parlez-moi de votre Déesse…

– Ma Déesse ? Elle est juste, miséricordieuse, loyale, sage…

– Non, pas ça ! Parlez-moi de sa réincarnation ! Elle est jolie ?

Kanon rougit violemment et retira sa main précipitamment en s'exclamant :

– Mais je ne regarde pas ce genre de choses, enfin !

La jeune femme éclata de rire et rétorqua vivement :

– Ça, je pourrais le croire venant de votre frère aîné, mais pas de vous, Kanon !

Le Chevalier s'arrêta net et la regarda d'un air méfiant.

– D'où connaissez-vous mon frère aîné ?

– Ce n'est pas important, trancha la jeune femme sans cesser de rire.

Mais Kanon ne le prit pas comme ça, son ton devint beaucoup plus menaçant :

– Comment savez-vous que j'ai un frère aîné, d'abord ?

Alexandra haussa les épaules et fit :

– Ce que vous êtes susceptible et méfiant ! Vous vous êtes coincé une écaille en vous levant ce matin ou quoi ? La plupart des Sanctuaires connaissent l'histoire des Saints d'Athéna… Spécialement, les Saints nés sous le signe des Gémeaux…

Elle se remit en route comme si de rien n'était alors que lui restait là, à la considérer d'un œil suspicieux. Que savait-elle encore ? Il n'aimait pas du tout cela… Bien sûr, la légende des Saints d'Athéna avait dû circuler, mais pas avec autant de précision… Qui donc pouvait bien être cette femme ? Quel était son secret ? Il décida que la plus grande réserve à son égard serait le mieux, en cela Shaka avait raison. Il fallait rester sur ses gardes et demeurer discret.

– Bon vous venez ou vous attendez que les grenouilles apprennent à voler ?

_Que les grenouilles apprennent à… mais elle est cinglée, cette fille ! Elle doit sortir d'un asile ! Je n'ose même pas imaginer ce qui lui passe par la tête…_ Il se remit en marche lentement, gardant un œil vigilant au cas où. Après tout, ce n'était pas à un vieux singe qu'on apprenait à faire la grimace. Il allait faire de la rétention d'information jusqu'à ce qu'il soit en présence de la fameuse Pythie…

Elle revint vers lui, prit de nouveau sa main et cela lui sembla étrange de voir la différence de taille entre ces doigts menus et sa paluche d'homme habitué au combat. Elle le tirait en avant, comme un enfant impatient traînait son père derrière lui. Elle lui secoua énergiquement le bras, lui demandant de hâter encore plus le pas :

– Mais vite, allons ! Le Sanctuaire d'Apollon est à une demie heure de marche après le village et je n'ai pas envie que les villageois me voient aujourd'hui ! Ce que vous êtes gamin !

Vexé, Kanon grogna :

– Ça vous va bien de me sortir un truc pareil, tiens ! Non, mais vous vous êtes regardée ?

Alexandra éclata de rire, lui serra la main chaleureusement avant de s'exclamer :

– Vous êtes impayable ! Je vous adore ! Je savais qu'on allait bien s'entendre !

Une nouvelle fois, le pauvre jeune homme regarda cette énergumène comme si elle venait de la planète Mars. Oh ! Mais il n'allait pas se laisser faire par ce microbe, non ? Il était un Chevalier d'Or, par Athéna ! Elle voulait jouer à ce jeu-là, tant pis pour elle ! Après tout, il était bien celui qui avait manipulé Poséidon, n'est-ce pas ? Et Saga n'avait parlé que de la Pythie, pas des autres, hm ? Avant d'ouvrir franchement les hostilités, il demanda cependant, à toute fin utile :

– Et pourquoi mon auguste guide ne veut-elle pas être vue par les villageois ce jour ?

– Pas envie de tirer les cartes ou de jouer à Madame Irma pour une histoire de ticket de loto ou de femme jalouse alors que c'est elle qui a déjà trois amants !

Il s'immobilisa de nouveau. Tirer les cartes ? Jouer à Madame Irma ? C'était une voyante, alors ? Pourquoi pas, à la rigueur… Cela pouvait expliquer son style vestimentaire particulier… et ses qualités d'observatrice. Et puis, il était au Sanctuaire d'Apollon, ce genre de pratiques devait être monnaie courante.

– Oh, parce que vous aimez regarder la vie des autres dans une boule de cristal ? Ce n'est pas du voyeurisme, ça, par hasard ?

S'il crut la vexer, ce fut raté. Elle conserva son sourire et rétorqua immédiatement :

– Non, la boule de cristal, c'est du folklore… Et non, ce n'est pas du voyeurisme parce que regarder la petite vie des autres n'est pas ma tasse de thé ! Il y en a bien qui tape sur les autres par pur plaisir, histoire de se défouler aussi… C'est un peu sadique, comme passe-temps…

Le Chevalier plissa les yeux et dut reconnaître que son adversaire était vraiment habile. Elle ne se laissait démonter en aucune circonstance et cela relevait largement le niveau du duel.

– Chacun son truc… J'ai jamais trop compris la boxe, moi…

Alexandra leva un sourcil amusé et lui jeta un regard en coin. Elle ne répondit pas mais se remit en marche, balançant dans un geste paresseux ses sandales, ses pieds nus foulant le sol avec grâce et légèreté les pavés de la rue principale du village encore endormi. Elle essaya de remonter d'un mouvement de bras agacé le pan de la tunique qui glissait de son épaule sous le poids de la fibule, en vain. Elle rejeta sur le côté son abondante chevelure et tenta de stopper la chute du tissu qui dévoilait un peu plus sa peau hâlée alors que ses pommettes s'empourpraient rapidement.

Au moment même où elle allait lâcher ses sandales pour remédier au problème, une grande main malhabile saisit pourtant délicatement le bijou en veillant à ne pas toucher à la peau et le remonta suffisamment pour le remettre à sa place. Les yeux mordorés se levèrent et croisèrent le regard turquoise. Le silence s'installa, lourd et embarrassant. Et ce fut Kanon qui coupa l'échange en premier, gêné par ces prunelles étranges, où luisait une flamme identique à celle qu'il voyait dans le regard des plus sages des Saints : une connaissance qui semblait sans limite. Etrange et d'autant plus dérangeant que cela ne collait pas avec la jeune femme qui paraissait tellement superficielle et joueuse.

– Merci !

Et avant qu'il ne réalise vraiment ce qu'il lui arrivait, elle lui déposa un baiser sur la joue et se mit à courir en avant en éclatant d'un rire cristallin. Cette fois, ce fut l'ex-Général, totalement désarçonné, qui s'empourpra comme un collégien et il se mit au devoir de la rattraper pour tenter de comprendre pourquoi elle avait fait ça. Et là, ce fut une nouvelle surprise : elle filait vite, la sauvageonne, bien trop vite pour une simple voyante de bas niveau… Et ce ne fut qu'à la sortie du village qu'il parvint enfin à sa hauteur, pour s'apercevoir qu'elle s'était appuyée sur un muret et remettait tranquillement ses sandales ! L'envie de mettre une claque sur cette frimousse aux traits moqueurs lui démangea furieusement les doigts… Elle se fichait ouvertement de lui, c'était une certitude !

Le regard innocent qu'elle lui adressa à ce moment-là le désarma complètement. Cette femme allait le rendre cinglé, il le sentait gros comme une maison… Elle avait dit une demie heure pour atteindre le Sanctuaire ? Bon, il allait bien survivre encore trente minutes… Ça passerait vite… Comme les discours de Shion ou les sermons de Saga… Ragaillardi par cette pensée rassurante, il se força à chasser toutes les vilaines pensées de sa tête et à aborder sereinement l'épreuve qui l'attendait avec ce démon femelle…

Pendant qu'ils reprenaient leur marche plus calmement, il remarqua que bizarrement, la tunique avait aussi retrouvé une allure plus académique en redescendant jusqu'aux chevilles. Il s'abstint de tout commentaire déplacé. Après tout, elle devait sûrement être obligée de présenter une tenue correcte au Sanctuaire en toutes circonstances…

– Vous savez, il n'y a plus beaucoup de monde au Sanctuaire… Tout a été détruit… Il n'y a plus rien… Plus rien du tout… C'est triste… Le Sanctuaire était tellement beau avant… Et puis, sans Apollon, ce n'est plus pareil…

Kanon l'observa attentivement. Non, là, elle était sérieuse. Elle ne plaisantait pas. Le Sanctuaire lui tenait vraiment à cœur et son dieu lui manquait réellement. Son visage s'était fermé en une crispation douloureuse et elle jouait nerveusement avec un pan de sa tunique qu'elle froissait méticuleusement. Elle se tourna brutalement vers lui et sembla le sonder du regard avec une intensité si grave que Kanon se sentit très mal à l'aise. C'était comme si la jeune femme tentait de lire en lui. Mais c'était stupide, n'est-ce pas ? Ce n'était qu'une simple voyante… Rien de plus…A tout hasard, il se ferma comme une huître. Il n'aimait pas qu'on farfouille dans son âme ni qu'on tente de deviner ses pensées.

– Les survivants ont-ils vu qui ont fait ça ?

Elle eut un sourire amer et secoua la tête lentement en croisant ses bras sur sa poitrine comme si elle avait brusquement froid.

– Ceux qui étaient présents lors de l'attaque du Sanctuaire ont tous été tués, même les novices. Le seul survivant est la réincarnation d'Apollon qui a été enlevée. Ceux qui sont revenus ont commencé à reconstruire mais la tâche est énorme et nous sommes bien peu…

Un silence lourd, pesant, tomba entre eux et le reste du chemin se passa sans qu'un seul mot de plus ne soit échangé. La jeune femme avançait vite, sans perdre de temps, comme si elle était vraiment pressée et Kanon suivait, regrettant presque la personnalité délurée de son accompagnatrice.

Le sentier tortueux finit par déboucher sur une allée plus large, se faufilant entre deux collines où une arche de marbre blanc se dressait, limitant clairement le Domaine Sacré. Ils la franchirent calmement et aussitôt que la vue se dégagea, Alexandra l'entraîna vers un petit remblais d'où ils pouvaient voir une bonne partie du Sanctuaire ou plutôt de ce qu'il en restait. Peu de bâtiments étaient debout et encore, ils étaient flambants neufs… Tout le reste était à terre, éparpillé, comme si on s'était acharné à détruire jusqu'à l'existence même du Domaine.

– Le plus difficile n'a pas été la perte matérielle, Kanon, mais bien les pertes humaines. Le Sanctuaire a bien failli ne jamais s'en remettre.

Kanon voulait bien le croire au vu des dégâts. L'assaillant devait être franchement en surnombre et très bien outillé pour faire de tels ravages… Sans compter que massacrer tous ceux qui étaient dévoués à la divinité… C'était indigne de tout guerrier qui se respecte !

– Par Apollon ! Vous êtes là ! On vous a cherchée partout ! Vous nous avez fait une de ces peurs !

Alexandra se redressa de toute sa taille, impériale, pour faire face au nouveau venu et secoua la tête, agacée :

– Il n'y avait aucune raison d'avoir peur ! Je n'allais pas m'envoler !

– Mais… Votre Altesse… Disparaître ainsi dans la nature sans prévenir qui que ce soit, ce n'est absolument pas raisonnable ! Et si on vous avait enlevée ? Vous n'imaginez même pas les conséquences ! Le Sanctuaire a trop besoin de vous !

– Oh ! Cela suffit ! Je suis certainement la plus à même de me défendre s'il venait à y avoir un danger !

Complètement oublié par les deux énergumènes qui se querellaient allègrement, le Chevalier assistait au débat, totalement hébété. Son regard sautait de l'un à l'autre sans parvenir à se fixer pour de bon sur l'un des deux. Il goba les mouches pendant de longues secondes avant de parvenir à balbutier, choqué :

– Vo… Vo… Votre… Votre Al… Votre Altesse ? Qu'est-ce… Qu'est-ce que ça veut dire ?

Il fut royalement ignoré.

L'interlocuteur d'Alexandra était grand, avec des épaules puissantes où étaient suspendus un arc et un carquois fermé, et son expression renfrognée montrait clairement qu'il ne semblait guère convaincu par la jeune femme qui le toisait, pas impressionnée pour deux sous. L'Archer jeta un œil critique sur la mise de _Son Altesse_.

– Votre Majesté ne devrait pas sortir dans une telle tenue. Vous symbolisez le Sanctuaire d'Apollon, on attend de vous que vous soyez parée et apprêtée en toutes circonstances. Et je vous conseille vivement de prendre au moins deux Archers avec vous lors de votre prochaine promenade… Tâchez de vous montrer plus responsable, vous le devez au Sanctuaire !

Ce fut comme si on venait de la gifler à toute volée et les pupilles mordorées se mirent à luire comme de l'or en fusion. Elle serra les poings et sa voix prit une intonation telle que les deux hommes en sursautèrent :

– Qui es-tu pour me juger, _toi _? Je fais ce que bon me semble quand bon me semble et je me passerai de l'avis des Archers ! Je n'ai aucune justification à donner à qui que ce soit, si ce n'est à Notre Seigneur Apollon ! Retourne plutôt à ton poste !

Le guerrier se raidit, pâle comme un mort, puis salua dignement la jeune femme qui ne le regardait plus. Kanon avala sa salive, beaucoup moins fier sur le coup. Toutes les recommandations de Shion et de Saga venaient de lui revenir en pleine figure et il ne savait plus trop comment réagir. Car si le guerrier appelait la jeune femme _Altesse_, cela ne pouvait signifier qu'une chose : Alexandra _était_ la Pythie. Cette information ricochait dans son esprit sans parvenir à se fixer. Il éprouva une irrémédiable envie de se terrer dans un coin pour son énorme bévue et il se voyait déjà sermonné pendant des heures pour avoir échoué à sa première mission diplomatique… La voix de la jeune femme le ramena à la réalité :

– Au fait, le jeune homme qui m'accompagne est l'ambassadeur du Sanctuaire d'Athéna, le Chevalier Kanon des Gémeaux. Au moins, lui, s'est montré plus courtois que toi !

L'Archer ne souffla pas un seul mot, même s'il était évident qu'il avait compris. Il s'éloignait déjà, lorsque la Pythie reprit :

– Et fais attention où tu poses les pieds ! Tu vas trébucher sur la racine qui effleure un peu plus bas et te tordre la cheville. Lorsque tu iras à l'infirmerie, tu trouveras le Mire de garde dans la salle des Simples.

Elle eut à peine fini sa phrase qu'ils entendirent un corps chuter, suivi d'un gémissement de douleur. Kanon se retourna et découvrit l'Archer étalé au sol, une grimace de douleur déformant ses traits et la tunique remontée jusqu'au niveau d'un fessier agréable à regarder mais pudiquement enveloppé d'un boxer. Son regard se posa alors sur une racine affleurant à peine du terrain rocheux, mais qui, de toute évidence, avait fait tomber traîtreusement le guerrier.

Sans même se préoccuper de l'Archer qui se relevait comme il pouvait, Alexandra reprit sa route, entraînant derrière elle le Chevalier abasourdi, qui finit par demander :

– Pourquoi… Pourquoi ne rien m'avoir dit plus tôt ?

– En quoi cela vous aurait avancé ?

– Mais… euh… Le protocole…

– Balivernes ! Sottises ! Radotages de vieillards aux neurones rabougris !

_Ah ben, ce sont Shion et Saga qui seraient ravis d'entendre ça !_ songea Kanon, de nouveau désarçonné. Elle lui tenait de nouveau la main et tout à coup, elle lui lança un regard taquin, avant de dire très sérieusement :

– Bon, puisque vous y tenez tant que ça… Je vais vous faire la présentation dans les règles de l'art… Alors, au sommet, il y a la Pythie, l'équivalent de votre… Grand Pope ?

– Oui, c'est le Grand Pope.

– Ensuite, il y a l'élite, constituée des Mires, qui sont en fait les médecins, exclusivement masculins et les Sibylles, qui sont exclusivement féminines. D'un niveau inférieur, il y a les Artistes et les Guérisseurs des deux sexes, auxquels il faut ajouter dans une catégorie un peu à part, les Muses, qui sont toujours des femmes. Enfin, tout en bas de l'échelle, les Archers pour les hommes et les Vierges sacrées, souvent médiums, d'ailleurs, pour les femmes... D'ailleurs, un conseil : ne touchez à aucune femme d'ici si vous tenez un tant soit peu à votre tête… Elles sont toutes consacrées à Apollon.

Kanon hocha la tête pour signifier qu'il avait saisi, même si le flot d'informations l'avait un peu noyé. En gros, il avait compris qu'il y avait une catégorisation comme au Sanctuaire d'Athéna et qu'il n'y avait pas de prédominance guerrière chez cette divinité… Alors pourquoi l'avoir attaquée ? Pourquoi avoir enlevé Apollon ?

– Vous pourrez commencer à fourrer votre nez où bon vous semblera après le petit déjeuner ! Je meurs de faim !

Les heures qui suivirent ne furent qu'un long défilé de taquineries, de pièges tendus spécialement pour le Chevalier et de répliques plus rapides que la lumière. Oh oui, la Pythie avait l'esprit vif ! A se demander d'ailleurs si elle ne prévoyait pas les attaques désespérées d'un Dragon des Mers pris à son propre jeu. Finalement, elle le laissa tranquille pour aller accomplir ses dévotions quotidiennes et le Chevalier en profita pour se faufiler jusqu'à la crique, là où, d'après Alexandra, l'ennemi avait débarqué pour attaquer…

Il chercha d'abord des traces physiques, mais c'était bien illusoire… Trop de temps était passé et tellement de monde avait circulé qu'il n'y avait plus rien d'exploitable ou de significatif. Il ferma donc les yeux et sonda l'espace autour de lui… Il ne sentit rien de particulier au premier abord dans le schéma dimensionnel classique. Il devait se concentrer davantage.

Comment faisait Saga, déjà ? Ah oui… Le vide absolu… Il inspira calmement, profondément… Plusieurs fois… Il devait faire abstraction de son environnement, autant dire un exploit pour lui…

Il entendait du bruit autour de lui… Comme des chuchotis… Qu'ils se taisent donc !

Des échos, des bruits, beaucoup de bruits… Il n'arrivait pas bien à discerner. Non, ils sentaient aussi comme des chocs contre sa conscience… Il ne savait pas trop. Il sentit son corps se tendre brusquement, comme si on l'agressait mais il se savait seul sur la plage… La peur le saisit et il se força au calme. Il devait savoir ce qu'il s'était passé, trouver une trace, aussi infime soit-elle, qui le mettrait sur une piste, un indice quelconque pour le guider dans cette nébuleuse énigmatique qu'était devenu ce Sanctuaire ravagé. Il y avait quelque chose qui l'attirait, une lueur, au loin, qui lui semblait aussi étrangère que familière…

Il avança, pas après pas, comme guidé par cette lumière à travers sa transe. Les chocs se firent moins violents, moins déchirants, se transformant en ondes, s'échouant contre lui par vagues légères, comme si quelque chose le protégeait, et il chercha à y voir plus loin, à découvrir la source de cette lueur si puissante mais lointaine encore. Mais elle se dérobait sans cesse, échappait à son contrôle et l'attirait encore plus loin, aussi sournoise que fascinante…

Il eut un sursaut de raison… ou d'instinct de survie ? Il ne comprenait tout simplement pas. Il était un maître des dimensions parallèles… Comment, par Athéna, comment était-il donc possible qu'il ne puisse rien maîtriser de ce voyage ? En fait, on le noyait de sensations, on l'abrutissait et on le menait là où on le voulait ! Ce n'était pas normal, pas normal du tout… Et il était incapable de résister…

Une mélodie douce et obsédante, enivrante et envoûtante se fraya un chemin tortueux au milieu du chaos environnant. Kanon n'entendit d'abord que quelques vagues notes perdues, sans aucun lien, surnageant au-dessus d'un bruit de fond permanent, puis cela devint de la musique qui s'envola, plus assurée, plus puissante et le Gémeaux détourna un bref instant son attention de la lueur pour tenter de discerner la source de cette nouvelle étrangeté.

Le froid le saisit à l'âme et le noir l'engloutit immédiatement. La lueur, les bruits, les chocs, la mélodie, tout cela disparut instantanément. Il perdit complètement le contact avec cette étrange dimension…

… pour ne le récupérer avec la réalité qu'en buvant une tasse mémorable…

Il se releva en toussant, crachant et en se tapant le torse, les yeux au bord des larmes. Il lui fallut de longues minutes avant de récupérer son souffle et se calmer. C'est alors que son regard accrocha quelque chose qui flottait à deux mètres de lui environ. Cela ressemblait étrangement à sa chemise, totalement lacérée de surcroît, et plus loin, il y avait son pantalon, qui lui, était resté accroché à une arête coupante à fleur d'eau…

Il s'immobilisa, les yeux grands ouverts et refit l'équation : chemise en lambeaux flottant dans l'eau et pantalon accroché à un récif… Le tout n'était pas sur lui, donc cela ne voulait dire qu'une chose… Il abaissa son regard et vit son torse solide, ses abdominaux ciselés, ses cuisses fermes et ses jambes nerveuses se perdant dans l'onde transparente de la crique. Et le tout, entièrement… _dénudé _!

Son premier réflexe fut de chercher la trace de la moindre blessure, l'état de ses vêtements l'ayant tout de même inquiété. Mais il n'y avait rien, pas la moindre égratignure… Et cet état de fait étrange s'ajouta à ce phénomène curieux auquel il avait été confronté lors de son incursion dimensionnelle. Décidément, il y avait quelque chose qui n'était pas clair du tout, encore fallait-il avoir ne serait-ce qu'un début de piste…

Il se passa une main énervée dans sa chevelure trempée et décida que ce n'était guère le moment de se prendre la tête avec ce genre de problème. Il en avait un autre de taille : comment rentrer au Sanctuaire sans rien avoir à se mettre sur le dos ?

– Vous êtes un exhibitionniste dans l'âme ? Dans ce cas, mes Artistes seront ravis de vous prendre pour modèle !

Il sursauta au son de cette voix féminine qu'il aurait reconnue entre toutes. La Pythie… Bien évidemment… Qui d'autre ? Kanon releva le regard pour rencontrer celui, toujours aussi moqueur, d'Alexandra, qui souriait en profitant pleinement du spectacle. Et elle n'était pas la seule… Son premier réflexe fut de cacher sa virilité tout en se recroquevillant pour s'asseoir dans l'eau, mais il suspendit son geste en découvrant les yeux des Artistes présents où brillaient des sentiments variés. La béatitude. L'admiration. La contemplation. Pas de jalousie déplacée, pas de moquerie, pas de grimace. Les Artistes le considéraient comme une œuvre d'art exceptionnelle sans aucune arrière pensée et l'observaient comme s'ils voulaient mémoriser ses proportions.

Kanon rougit sous tous ces regards qui le scrutaient aussi intensément et se mit à jouer avec leur admiration qui s'affichait aussi ouvertement, secrètement flatté de produire un tel effet chez ces individus réputés pour leur goût sûr. D'un air délibérément provocateur, il rejeta une mèche turquoise en arrière, laissant par mégarde une traînée de gouttelettes qui commencèrent par dévaler rapidement d'abord les rares courbes et méplats d'un torse viril d'un blanc nacré, titillant au passage une sensible fleur rose esseulée, avant de redessiner langoureusement chaque relief d'un ventre délicatement ciselé et de se glisser, lentement, avec impertinence, vers l'intérieur brûlant d'une cuisse ferme, effleurant un trésor interdit où finalement, seule l'une d'entre elle parvint à cheminer lentement, sensuellement, le long d'une jambe fuselée et frémissante pour rejoindre son lieu d'origine.

L'ex-Général vit avec un certain amusement une bonne partie des Artistes totalement hypnotisés par ces gouttelettes coquines qui redessinaient sa silhouette de façon aussi éhontée alors que la Pythie avait haussé un sourcil, sans rien rater de la scène. Elle ne disait pas un seul mot, mais elle n'avait guère perdu de sa prestance, ni de son assurance et elle n'avait même pas rougi ! Et pourtant… Kanon n'avait franchement pas l'habitude de se donner en spectacle, mais il avait décidé de la mettre mal à l'aise. Alors, il alla plus loin.

Son troublant regard turquoise se dissimula à demi derrière le voile de ses paupières et il se détourna comme s'il était ébloui par un reflet, offrant aux spectateurs, une autre vue sur son corps d'athlète par la même occasion. Durant ce mouvement, sa longue chevelure ondula, caressant son dos harmonieux et révélant presque par inadvertance une chute de reins somptueuse, comme pour mieux la souligner avant de la dissimuler de nouveau après avoir dévoilé un bref instant la merveille qu'elle protégeait. Vision si fugace volée comme par erreur, mais vision magique et audacieuse qui pousse toujours un héros de conte à braver le gardien du trésor… Révélation d'une anatomie si parfaite, si _inhumaine_, que les dieux eux-mêmes devaient en être jaloux… Mirage bien trop court aux allures de révélation sainte ouvrant la voie à une nouvelle religion…

Du coin de l'œil, Kanon regarda ses spectateurs et eut envie d'éclater de rire. Les Artistes semblaient avoir un bon coup de chaud. Ils étaient toujours en train de l'admirer mais avec un air si hébété que c'était à se demander s'ils étaient encore conscients. Alexandra, quant à elle, arborait une délicieuse couleur rose sur ses pommettes saillantes. Elle semblait fascinée par ses mouvements et son regard suivait chacun de ses gestes avec attention… et gourmandise ? Tiens donc ! Finalement, il aurait bien réussi à la surprendre au moins une fois, cette Pythie !

Il releva la tête et l'observa en affichant une expression ouvertement amusée :

– Eh bien ! Par Athéna ! En voilà des façons de me regarder ! Un peu de tenue, tout de même !

Alexandra leva les yeux au ciel d'un air dramatique :

– Et c'est lui qui dit ça alors qu'il est nu !

Elle fit un signe aux Artistes qui s'éclipsèrent et s'approcha un peu plus de l'eau.

– Vous venez vous baigner ? L'eau est excellente, je crois que je vais en profiter un peu, tout compte fait, lança Kanon, enjoué en reculant de quelques pas.

La Pythie secoua brièvement la tête avant de rétorquer, le regard se portant sur l'horizon :

– Vous servez plutôt d'appât, tel que vous êtes là. Sortez de l'eau, Kanon.

Le Gémeaux se retourna pour tenter de voir ce qu'Alexandra surveillait, en vain. Il fit face de nouveau à la Pythie, un air franchement interrogateur sur le visage. Puis brusquement, il la vit entrer dans l'eau toute habillée et se mettre à sa hauteur. Sa tunique formait comme une corolle de couleur vive autour de ses jambes, ondoyant au rythme des vagues.

– Je croyais que vous ne vous vouliez pas vous…

– Taisez-vous.

Ce n'était pas vraiment un ordre, plutôt un conseil. Il remarqua alors les prunelles habituellement mordorées qui avait de nouveau la teinte de l'or en fusion et les flux d'énergie qui dansaient dans sa longue chevelure brune. Elle semblait dégager une luminosité légère qui venait de son propre corps, comme sortant de chaque pore de sa peau. Son expression avait perdu toute trace de taquinerie. Elle était parfaitement concentrée. Elle était la Pythie dans toute sa splendeur.

Kanon recula prudemment pour rejoindre la plage. Il avait beau être un Chevalier d'Or, si la Pythie se voyait dans l'obligation d'intervenir en personne parce qu'elle sentait un danger, eh bien, il préférait lui faire confiance. Après tout, il se souvenait encore de la chute de l'Archer… Et visiblement, Alexandra, sous ses dehors de sauvageonne, avait de la puissance à revendre. Des arcs de cercles concentriques lumineux, dont elle était le centre, partaient vers le large sans rien perdre de leur force… Impressionnant.

Cela ne dura que quelques minutes, pas plus, mais cela sembla une éternité à Kanon qui ne comprenait pas vraiment ce qui se déroulait sous ses yeux. La Pythie avait capté un danger, c'était certain… Mais quel danger ? Et pourquoi venant de la mer ? Poséidon ! Il n'aurait tout de même pas tenté de le surprendre dans cette crique… C'était tout bonnement impensable ! Un dieu avait autre chose à faire que de traquer le simple mortel qu'il était, non ? Et lui, un _ex_-Général, n'avait rien ressenti ? Misère… Comment cela était-il seulement possible ?

Alexandra ressortit de l'eau et à peine posa-t-elle un orteil sur le sable sec, qu'elle le lorgna avec malice, tout sérieux envolé, décidée à l'asticoter une fois de plus :

– Je croyais que les Chevaliers préféraient être habillés et portaient des armures ? Je ne savais pas que le Sanctuaire d'Athéna était en fait un Domaine de nudistes !

Kanon eut une moue boudeuse et rétorqua vivement :

– Mes vêtements ont été déchirés, _Votre Altesse_… Ce n'est guère de ma faute ! Je suis tombé et voilà le résultat !

Alexandra éclata de rire, se moquant ouvertement du Dragon vexé :

– Il y a d'autres moyens de se baigner que de se casser la figure des rochers, vous savez ! Et ça aurait épargné vos vêtements… Visiblement, vous tenez tellement à vous fondre dans le décor que vous revenez à l'état naturel. Ce n'est pas un Dragon des Mers que vous auriez dû être, mais un Caméléon des Mers…

Kanon secoua la tête, exaspéré par cette femme aux réparties si habiles.

– Oh parce que vous vous croyez plus maligne avec votre robe trempée qui vous colle aux jambes, peut-être ?

– Au moins, moi, je ne suis pas nue…

Mais qu'on la fasse taire ! C'était impensable d'avoir une telle répartie ! Il se mit à grogner entre ses dents pour éviter d'être impoli.

– Pardon ? Je n'ai pas compris ce que vous étiez en train de dire. Vous pourriez articuler ?

Les nerfs de Kanon avaient déjà été mis à rude épreuve, si bien que cette fois, il gronda :

– Vous êtes énervante, à la fin ! On ne vous a jamais dit qu'il fallait ménager son interlocuteur ?

Alexandra le regarda, hilare :

– Ah ? Parce que vous le faites, vous ? Première nouvelle !

Kanon donna un violent coup de pied dans le sable, préférant cette alternative à la gifle, beaucoup moins diplomatique, et secoua la tête, énervé :

– J'abandonne ! Vous avez gagné ! Là, vous êtes contente ?

La Pythie haussa les épaules et rétorqua sans coup férir :

– Mais l'abandon n'est pas de mise… Vous vous comportez comme un gamin de cinq ans, alors je vous réponds comme à un gamin de cinq ans.

Kanon se tut, vexé pour de bon. Et cette femme était censée passer un accord avec lui ? C'était une plaisanterie ! Elle n'avait pas pu rester sérieuse plus de trente minutes. Il la voyait mal parlementer avec lui sans immédiatement tenter de le ridiculiser au détour d'une réflexion mal placée. Elle était insupportable, dangereuse pour sa santé mentale et plus vénéneuse que le poison du Scorpion. Sa fragilité n'était qu'apparence, comme tout le reste, d'ailleurs… Et elle savait tant de choses sur lui sans qu'il n'ait eu à lui dire quoi que ce soit ! C'était affolant.

– Prenez cette tunique. Elle vous est offerte par le Sanctuaire de Délos. Puisque vous tenez tant à vous fondre dans la masse, là vous aurez ce qu'il vous faut.

– Merci.

Pendant que Kanon s'habillait enfin, se débattant avec le système des fibules qui maintenaient les pans sur ses épaules, la Pythie reprit, sur un ton sérieux :

– Evitez la crique, dorénavant. Allez plutôt mener votre enquête au sein du Domaine Sacré. Ça vous épargnera de tomber des rochers comme tantôt… Ah ! J'allais oublier ! Les Artistes aimeraient pouvoir vous prendre comme modèle. Ce sont des esthètes, vous voyez, et comme vous venez de faire étalage de votre superbe anatomie, je suis certaine que vous ne verrez aucun inconvénient à poser pour eux.

Il n'eut même pas le temps de répondre. Alexandra était déjà repartie, le laissant planté là comme le plus parfait des idiots. Quel culot, non mais franchement ! Elle ne manquait pas d'air ! Puis il réalisa : il s'était fait prendre à son propre piège. Rhaaa ! Quand il songeait qu'elle était impossible, cette femme ! Elle voulait qu'il pose pour ses Artistes ? Dans ses rêves ! Il ne lui accorderait pas ce plaisir ! Il était là pour enquêter et lui faire signer ce fichu pacte, pas pour se faire humilier dès qu'elle ouvrait la bouche, non mais !

Il se mit en route à grandes enjambées et se dirigea vers les ruines des bâtiments, là où il avait le plus de chances de trouver une trace quelconque de ce qu'il s'était passé à travers le tissu dimensionnel. Il devait se calmer et il avait décidé de continuer son enquête pour se changer les idées ! Il parvint au cœur du Domaine et remonta la pente douce là où se concentrait visiblement la plupart des anciens édifices. Les membres du Sanctuaire vaquaient à leurs occupations sans se soucier de lui. Tant mieux.

Il s'approcha de ce qui devait être un temple énorme au vu de la quantité de blocs de pierre amassés au sol et commença à les examiner. Etrange… Il y avait bien des traces d'impacts mais pas autant qu'il l'aurait pensé. Surtout pour un bâtiment qui semblait imposant. Il s'assit un bref instant sur l'un des blocs et regarda autour de lui, examinant la topographie des lieux. Non, la plaine était ouverte, pas de parois qui aurait pu faire ricochet à une énergie quelconque. _Quelle que soit la force qui ait pu abattre ces bâtiments, elle a dû le faire extrêmement rapidement et avec une précision hors du commun… D'où l'attaque a-t-elle pu provenir ? L'ennemi est arrivé par la crique, mais après ? Combien y avait-il d'hommes ? Et s'ils ont tué tous ceux qui étaient présents, c'était parce qu'ils ne voulaient laisser aucun témoin derrière eux… Un rapport avec cette mystérieuse force ? Ou cette lueur que j'ai perçue tout à l'heure dans mon exploration dimensionnelle ? Rien de tout cela n'est clair… Toutes les pistes sont brouillées !_

Il se releva et replongea dans les dimensions parallèles. Il voulait en avoir le cœur net. C'était dangereux. Il le savait. Mais maintenant, il savait à quoi s'attendre, il pouvait éviter de se faire prendre au piège… Et de nouveau, il tomba dans le chaos le plus complet, perdant tous ses repères immédiatement, abruti par des bruits discordants, assailli par des chocs qui agressèrent sa psyché et aveuglé par des flashs lumineux douloureux qui lui vrillaient le crâne. Mais qu'est-ce que c'était que ce truc, à la fin ?

Il voulut reculer, se retirer, couper le contact… en vain. Il était comme englué dans cette dimension terrible où ses sens horriblement sollicités menaçaient de le rendre fou. Il sentit son cœur s'emballer. C'était pire que la première fois… La trace était plus " chaude ", plus présente et il subissait sans rien pouvoir faire. Il chercha à se débattre, encore et encore, voulut hurler mais c'était comme s'il était bâillonné.

Il haletait, le corps vrillé par cette souffrance insupportable, l'esprit aux abois, la raison à l'agonie. Puis soudain, il la vit, au loin… la lueur… Elle semblait vibrer, douce, apaisante, bienfaisante, si attirante… Elle paraissait lui promettre le soulagement, le calme et le silence. Elle était l'ordre au milieu de cette cacophonie de choses disparates. Si fascinante, si envoûtante, Kanon était certain qu'elle l'appelait, comme les Sirènes appelaient Ulysse lié à son mât… Il voulut répondre, aller vers elle et il commença lentement à se mouvoir pour aller à sa rencontre…

Il sentit quelque chose glisser le long de sa peau… et cette sensation était totalement différente des autres. Il lui fallut un moment pour comprendre, pour la distinguer du capharnaüm dimensionnel… Car cette sensation, elle, était bien réelle ! Le contact fut perdu. Kanon revint sur terre brutalement pour s'apercevoir une nouvelle fois avec horreur qu'il était en tenue d'Adam ! Sa tunique était… Euh… Pause ! Où était-elle passée, d'ailleurs ?

Il regarda à ses pieds mais elle avait disparu… Ce n'était pas normal, ça ! Et d'ailleurs, pourquoi à chaque fois qu'il tentait un voyage dimensionnel dans le Domaine d'Apollon fallait-il qu'il se retrouve systématiquement nu ? Il regarda autour de lui et là, ses yeux s'écarquillèrent de surprise. Il était à nouveau entouré – ou plutôt cerné – par les Artistes qui s'étaient installés derrière des chevalets ou des blocs de matériaux divers et s'activaient à qui mieux mieux en le scrutant avec une minutie frisant le fanatisme. Et derrière eux, devinez qui tenait la tunique fugueuse, les bras croisés et le sourire narquois ? Cette chère Alexandra, bien sûr ! Qui s'empressa d'enfoncer le clou, d'ailleurs :

– Je savais bien que vous accepteriez de poser pour nos Artistes, vous êtes si généreux…

Il fit mine d'avancer et aussitôt, il s'attira les foudres d'une vingtaine de regards énervés alors que la Pythie fronçait les sourcils :

– Ne bougez pas, Kanon. Ça fait trente minutes que vous posez, vous pouvez encore attendre un peu !

– Trente minutes ? s'exclama le Gémeaux, complètement largué. Mais… mais je viens à peine de sentir la tunique glisser…

– Je vous conseille d'éviter les voyages dimensionnels, dorénavant. Il y a des forces à l'œuvre dans ce Domaine que vous ne maîtrisez pas, de toute évidence.

– Mais que se passe-t-il ici ? fit Kanon, exaspéré.

– Vous n'avez pas besoin de le savoir.

Cette fois, il frissonna. Jamais il n'avait vu la Pythie s'exprimer aussi froidement. C'en était étrange et inquiétant. Ce n'était plus l'Alexandra enjouée qu'il avait en face de lui, mais bel et bien la représentante du Dieu Apollon. Et elle reprit d'ailleurs sur le même ton :

– Demain, nous parlerons du pacte qu'Athéna souhaite passer avec Notre Seigneur Apollon. En attendant, dès que les Artistes en auront fini, je vous attendrai pour le repas.

Elle déposa la tunique derrière l'un des hommes et partit de nouveau, droite et fière, plus digne qu'elle ne l'avait jamais été de sa position de toute la journée. Kanon n'avait plus qu'à prendre son mal en patience… Il était piégé, encore une fois. Elle avait eu ce qu'elle voulait. Il soupira profondément et ferma les yeux, se perdant dans ses pensées pour oublier où il était et ce qu'il faisait là, son corps nu exposé aux regards avides de ces hommes qui ne perdaient rien de la moindre de ses courbes et de ses proportions idéales. Oh par Athéna… Il aurait préféré être avec son jumeau en ce moment ! Il n'entendait plus que vaguement le bruit de la pierre que l'on travaillait et il ne vit pas le temps passer.

Le reste de journée avait été un véritable calvaire, oh oui… Il soupira de nouveau et frissonna longuement. Il se sentait engourdi et il étira ses jambes en grimaçant. Cela devait faire un moment qu'il se trouvait sur son rocher à ressasser les événements de ces dernières heures. Kanon se mordit la lèvre inférieure… Toute une journée… Durant toute une journée, il avait été humilié en continu, sans parvenir à reprendre la main… C'était pire que ce qu'il avait déjà vécu avec Saga, qui lui au moins, avait la décence de le laisser un peu tranquille pour s'en remettre. Il leva enfin la tête et découvrit que la lune était déjà très haute dans le ciel. Il était très tard, minuit devait déjà être passé… Ainsi donc, il venait de perdre la moitié de la nuit à se morfondre sur ce que lui avait fait endurer cette femme ? Et il devait encore tenir une journée, pour Athéna… et sans massacrer la Pythie entre les deux, bien entendu ! Il ne tiendrait jamais !

– _Sibérie orientale –_

Le soir-même de son intégration, Laïloken quitta la petite chambre qu'on lui avait attribuée, attiré par le remue-ménage qu'il entendait dehors. Cosmos masqué, il se camoufla soigneusement dans un coin d'ombre et vit qu'un groupe d'hommes s'agitait près de l'endroit où il avait repéré les deux petits dieux.

Il se mordit les lèvres violemment alors qu'un sentiment d'inquiétude lui étreignait le cœur. Il se démancha le cou en entendant des bruits de moteur et reconnut plusieurs motoneiges qui attendaient un peu plus loin. Les hommes allaient et venaient, chargeant les engins pour un voyage relativement long, d'après le nombre de paquetages…

Puis son cœur rata un battement et il sentit son sang se glacer dans ses veines. Un homme venait de sortir en tenant un enfant dans ses bras. A cette distance, il ne pouvait dire s'il s'agissait du garçon ou de la fille… Il le vit s'approcher d'une motoneige qu'il enfourcha avant d'installer confortablement son passager. Puis il y eut un autre individu qui fit de même avec l'autre enfant. Et ils partirent en plein cœur de la nuit…

Laïloken comprit… Ils les emmenaient… Donc ce camp n'était pas le seul… Et lui, il était coincé ici pour un temps indéterminé…

– Et zut ! s'exclama-t-il dès qu'il fut de retour dans sa chambre.

Il devait réfléchir et trouver une solution rapidement…

Il vit son reflet dans la psyché et en une fraction de seconde, il tenait son plan de rechange…

(1) Pour des raisons scénaristiques, j'ai choisi de placer Ortygie sur la presqu'île homonyme de Syracuse en Sicile. En effet, certains mythes donnent à Délos l'ancien nom d'Ortygie. Je ne voulais tout simplement pas que les Sanctuaires d'Artémis et d'Apollon soient aussi proches l'un de l'autre.


	4. Part I Chapitre 3

**Auteur :**Andarta

**Disclaimer :**Les personnages appartiennent à Kuru-sama, le nom de Laïloken est emprunté à une très ancienne vie de saint gaélique… Par contre, le Grand-Maître, Eryane, Callisto, Lotis, Alexandra, Apollon (tout du moins sa réincarnation) et l'anonyme sont entièrement à moi.

**Genre:** Euh ? Espionnage, Angst, Yaoi, du tout et n'importe quoi…

**Couple:** Aucun pour le moment

**Résumé:** Nyalors… Qu'avons-nous cette fois-ci ? ? ? Un Dragon toujours malmené, un retour héroïque pour le Lion et un adversaire hargneux pour le Cygne…

**Notes:**

(1) Nyannette toujours en bêta ! ! Mici pour tes conseils, Nyannette ! ! (Et voui, elle tient le choc ! ;p)

(2) Désolée du retard... Mais je ne peux passer tout le temps que je voudrais à l'écriture... Il y a aussi la vie réelle... ;;

**__**

DEICIDE

Chapitre 3

__

– Sanctuaire de Délos, tôt le matin –

Ce ne furent pas les premiers rayons du soleil glorieux qui tirèrent du sommeil Kanon. Encore moins les gentils gazouillements des oiseaux. Ni même le cri strident, répétitif et absolument agaçant du réveil électronique. Non… Il ne se réveilla pas non plus de façon naturelle, il dormait bien trop profondément… Rien de tout cela ! ! Que nenni ! ! Car ce qui éveilla en sursaut le bel endormi, ce fut bien l'entrée en fanfare de quatre hommes et femmes dans sa chambre qui le secouèrent aussi délicatement qu'un tapis qu'on battait en lui intimant de se dépêcher s'il voulait assister à la cérémonie du Lever !

Kanon, totalement hagard, la tête enfarinée comme il n'était pas permis, ne comprit rien du tout à ce qu'il se passait. Il se demandait où il était et cherchait même à se rappeler de son propre nom, mais son cerveau refusait de se remettre en service après seulement trois petites heures de sommeil… Et les exhortations des quatre énergumènes ne l'aidaient absolument en rien. Il était en train de se frotter le crâne en bâillant à se décrocher la mâchoire lorsqu'un frisson glacial le parcourut. Il se redressa, stupéfait, constatant avec hébétude qu'on venait de lui…

… ôter tout bonnement le drap alors qu'il était nu…

Il n'eut même pas le temps de protester qu'on le fit se lever sans aucune considération pour sa pudeur à l'agonie et, lorsqu'il fit mine de chercher autour de lui de quoi se vêtir, l'une des femmes lui prit fermement le poignet pour le forcer à se mettre en marche tel qu'il était. Kanon émit une vague objection, qui se perdit dans le flot de paroles de ses tourmenteurs, et trébucha, manquant de tomber lourdement en se prenant les pieds dans le drap…

Escorté ainsi par les deux femmes et les deux hommes, Kanon, qui émergeait avec la plus grande difficulté, traversa tout le bâtiment, qui faisait office de Grand Palais, offrant le spectacle ravissant de son corps exposé dans le plus simple appareil, sans artifice aucun, à ceux qui étaient déjà là et qui s'activaient pour la cérémonie du matin. Il entendit quelques sifflets, un ou deux rires, et perçut à peine tous les regards qui convergeaient sur lui. S'il s'en était rendu compte, il aurait probablement rougi, mais là, il finissait sa nuit comme il pouvait, l'esprit en mode pilotage automatique…

Perdu dans son brouillard cotonneux, entre rêve et réalité, le Gémeaux ne vit pas arriver le danger. Il s'immobilisa dès qu'on cessa de le tirer, attendant passivement qu'on lui dise d'aller se recoucher. Ses yeux se refermaient tout seuls et il était sur le point de s'endormir debout. Rien ne comptait plus en ce moment que son lit douillet et l'abandon total au sommeil. Alors qu'il se demandait vaguement ce qu'on lui voulait à la fin, il ressentit une poussée brutale dans le dos et il bascula en avant sans pouvoir se rattraper à quoi que ce soit. Il hurla avant de s'abattre de façon fort peu élégante dans l'eau tiède et parfumée d'un bassin, en un plat mémorable et une envolée de cheveux turquoise emmêlés.

Kanon, violemment sorti de sa léthargie, refit surface en crachotant comme un chat furieux et en lançant une bordée d'injures très colorées. Non, mais c'était quoi, ces manières ? ! On le réveillait en plein milieu de la nuit, on l'emmenait nu à travers tout le bâtiment pour le jeter à l'eau ! ! Etaient-ce des façons de traiter un ambassadeur d'un autre Sanctuaire venu en paix ? ? Il allait leur montrer qu'il ne fallait pas abuser de sa patience ! ! Son regard luisant de colère se posa sur ses tortionnaires et empêcheurs de dormir en paix et il fit brusquement flamber son cosmos.

Et là… Ce fut la totale stupéfaction pour Kanon qui se retrouva pris pour cible par une bonne dizaine d'Archers alors que ce qui semblaient être des Musiciens venaient de prendre une posture carrément hostile, prêts à déployer leurs mélodies mortelles à son encontre. L'ex-Dragon des Mers comprit qu'il avait plutôt intérêt à se calmer. Il n'était guère en position pour entamer un combat, d'autant plus qu'il ignorait la force réelle de ses adversaires… Il inspira profondément, expira, répétant l'opération jusqu'à ce qu'un semblant d'apaisement lui vienne. Son cosmos s'éteignit et il leva les mains en signe de non-agression. La partie adverse, ne se sentant plus inquiétée, cessa aussitôt de le menacer et retourna vaquer à ses occupations.

Avant que Kanon ne puisse encore une fois se défiler ou même protester, les deux femmes entrèrent dans l'eau et avancèrent vers lui sans hésitation. Sur un plateau flottant, divers flacons colorés renvoyaient des éclats chatoyants variant selon l'éclairage. Le Dragon des Mers, impuissant et ne comprenant absolument rien à ce qu'il se passait, se retrouva lavé des pieds à la tête, sans que rien ne soit laissé au hasard, shampouiné avec soin, rincé, séché – étrillé, selon lui, vu la vigueur qu'elles déployaient durant cette opération –, parfumé et coiffé avant de se découvrir habillé d'une élégante tunique à fibules ornée d'un galon jouant sur les tonalités de bleus… On lui mit aussi des sandales à lacets qui n'avaient rien à voir avec ses chaussures ordinaires et on le para avec quelques ornements en or.

Une fois tous ces préparatifs achevés, on l'invita fermement à rejoindre la foule qui commençait à s'amasser le long du parvis du temple, tout en lui indiquant qu'il devait se placer au premier rang, puisqu'il était un invité d'honneur. Le Dragon des Mers obéit sans dire un mot, notant au passage que tout le Sanctuaire de Délos devait être rassemblé là… Et il fut étonné de découvrir qu'il y avait aussi des gens extérieurs au Domaine… Stupéfait, il regarda cette assemblée bigarrée, visiblement dans ses plus beaux atours et déjà très excitée… L'aube commençait à peine à poindre…

Kanon, en tant que Chevalier et ex-Général en chef, évaluait la situation d'un œil critique et désapprobateur : comment assurer la protection du Sanctuaire s'il était ouvert au premier venu ? Et après, la Pythie s'étonnait que le Domaine ait subi une offensive aussi grave ? ? Mais elle était aveugle ou quoi ? ! N'importe quel ennemi pouvait entrer et y faire tous les dégâts qu'il voulait ! Il n'y avait aucune sécurité, aucun contrôle d'après ce qu'il voyait ! Rien ! ! Alexandra était vraiment irresponsable, ce n'était pas possible autrement…

D'ailleurs, en parlant de cette chère, tendre, adorable… enfin bref, de cette horripilante jeune femme, Kanon tendit l'oreille et surprit le bruit d'une porte qui claquait et des pas rapides qui remontaient le couloir alors que des ordres étaient lancés sur un ton rogue. Tiens, la demoiselle était de mauvaise humeur en ce jour ? Et pourquoi donc ? Ne devait-elle pas souhaiter la bienvenue à l'astre solaire ? Elle devrait être heureuse, au contraire ! De quoi se plaignait-elle ? Ce n'était pas elle qu'on avait réveillée sauvagement et malmenée pour la planter là en attendant que ça se passe…

Il la vit arriver au même moment que les autres spectateurs et il se sentit tout à coup bien insignifiant… Elle était vraiment superbe et son charisme semblait s'être encore accru avec cette tenue rituelle. Lui laissant une épaule entièrement découverte, elle portait un long péplum écru, ceinturé par une cordelette de fils d'or torsadés tandis que de longs voiles légers et transparents pendaient dans son dos. Ses bras étaient ornés de bracelets serpentins alors qu'à sa gorge luisait un magnifique ras de cou aux trois ors tressés. Elle était légèrement maquillée, son regard avait acquis une beauté surréaliste grâce au khôl, sans compter l'éclat des bougies qui se reflétaient sur ses prunelles, leur rajoutant encore une bonne dose de mystère. Sa chevelure avait été disciplinée et ramenée en arrière par un bandeau aussi écru que la tunique mais ses tresses colorées étaient toujours présentes, rassurant Kanon sur le fait qu'il avait bien affaire à la même personne que la veille. Personne d'ailleurs couronnée de laurier qui ombrait son front comme pour mieux en souligner les traits délicats et l'expression parfaitement sereine…

Un silence impressionnant s'était fait parmi les spectateurs. Les officiants étaient eux-mêmes muets, alors que la Pythie restait immobile, guettant l'apparition de l'orbe solaire. A l'instant même où le premier rayon apparut, Alexandra leva lentement les mains dans un geste accueillant. Les Vierges d'Apollon allumèrent des centaines de bâtonnets d'encens et les Musiciens se mirent en position. Il y eut un léger murmure qui s'amplifia et devint un chant cristallin d'une rare pureté – et pourtant, Kanon avait côtoyé les Sirènes – accompagnant la lente progression de l'astre, dont la lumière balayait les ombres. Le Dragon des Mers regardait, véritablement fasciné, la Pythie, qui, les yeux fermés, mains levées et cosmos flamboyant légèrement, chantait avec toute son âme. Elle fut bientôt accompagnée d'un chœur de Vierges et du son mélodieux des instruments. La musique n'était pas violente, au contraire. C'était une mélopée d'une délicatesse incomparable, au rythme lancinant où les notes cascadantes se poursuivaient sans pour autant se heurter… Absolument envoûtant…

Kanon, séduit comme tous les autres, écoutait dans un silence religieux, le cœur apaisé et l'esprit captivé. Il suivait attentivement les paroles, se laissant porter par cette chanson digne des dieux, rêvant de paix et d'amour… D'amour ? ? Il revint brutalement sur terre. Depuis quand rêvait-il d'amour, lui ? ! Il fronça les sourcils et écouta plus attentivement les paroles que prononçait Alexandra… Et il dut se rendre à l'évidence : sous des dehors très policés, et même si l'ensemble était lyrique, la belle Pythie chantait à la gloire de son amant… Oh ! La coquine ! ! Apollon le savait-il ? Les femmes du Sanctuaire du dieu solaire n'étaient-elles pas censées rester chastes ? ? Kanon imaginait déjà le scandale qu'une telle révélation ferait parmi les serviteurs d'Apollon… Il avait envie de pouffer de rire : la Pythie qui chantait son amour pour un autre au moment du lever du soleil et aucun de ces idiots qui l'entouraient n'avait compris le message ! Elle ne manquait pas de culot, cette chère Alexandra !

Au moment où l'astre solaire fut entièrement visible, le chant atteignit son apogée, le chœur et les musiciens laissant la Pythie terminer seule. Elle ouvrit ses yeux de la couleur de l'or en fusion et son cosmos s'embrasa brutalement, prenant une teinte aussi orangée que le soleil levant. Il balaya sans prévenir tout le Domaine sacré d'une onde de choc qui ne fit pourtant aucun mal aux témoins… La Grande Prêtresse d'Apollon venait simplement de les bénir et de renforcer la puissance purificatrice du Sanctuaire… Il n'y avait rien à redouter à cela, et Kanon le comprit en se sentant allégé de tous ses remords. C'était comme si cette vague de cosmos lui avait permis de retrouver son innocence… Et pour la première fois depuis son arrivée sur Délos, le Gémeaux commença vraiment à saisir toute l'importance et la puissance du domaine d'Apollon. Ce dieu pouvait pardonner, purifier, connaître l'avenir et créer des merveilles en plus d'apporter la lumière… Le faire disparaître, c'était laisser le chaos gagner dans les grandes largeurs, et cela, il ne le fallait pas !

Les spectateurs commencèrent à se disperser calmement, redescendant pour la plupart la colline sacrée pour retourner dans leur village. Kanon regagna l'abri du temple, regardant les Musiciens se retirer avec leurs instruments en passant tous par le même endroit alors que les Vierges nettoyaient ce qui restait des bâtonnets d'encens et rangeaient le désordre sur le parvis. Alexandra avait déjà disparu à l'intérieur du bâtiment, dans une envolée de voiles. Le Chevalier se sentait franchement perdu : qu'était-il censé faire maintenant ? Se recoucher ?

Il n'eut pas l'occasion de se poser trop longtemps la question. Un serviteur lui prit le bras sans un mot et l'emmena d'un pas décidé dans le temple, le guidant vers le salon où il avait déjà pris ses repas la veille avec la Pythie. Il entra dans la pièce où trônait de manière artistique de quoi sustenter tout un régiment. Le serviteur lui indiqua d'attendre que son hôtesse revienne avant de disparaître et de le laisser de nouveau livré à lui-même. Kanon poussa un soupir de résignation : y avait-il seulement un espoir pour qu'il regagne sa couche ? Non, il ne devait pas y penser. Selon toute vraisemblance, sa journée avait déjà bel et bien débuté, même s'il n'était pas tout à fait d'accord…

Le bruit d'une porte claquant violemment et d'une voix coléreuse interrompit net son attente.

– … question ! ! J'ai d'autres points beaucoup plus importants à voir aujourd'hui ! ! Je ne porterai ces frusques sous aucun prétexte ! !

Ce fut une véritable tornade habillée d'une tunique écrue qui fit son entrée, le visage rouge d'indignation et les cheveux plus rebelles que jamais. Alexandra s'arrêta, les poings sur les hanches, fulminante, le saluant d'un bref hochement de tête avant de lui tourner le dos d'une pirouette pour faire face à la servante qui l'avait poursuivie en tenant dans ses bras ce qui semblait être une autre tunique rituelle.

– Votre Altesse, vous devez porter ceci, c'est la tradition…

D'un geste excédé, la jeune femme secoua la tête alors qu'elle dénouait la ceinture de sa tunique sous les yeux éberlués d'un Dragon des Mers qui n'en revenait pas. Elle n'allait tout de même pas se déshabiller ici, devant lui ? Elle était complètement folle ! ! Et que faisait-elle de la pudeur ? Il rougissait déjà d'anticipation et devint carrément cramoisi en constatant qu'elle dégrafait la fibule qui maintenait le péplum accroché à son épaule. Ce dernier glissa dans un bruit soyeux et le Général, figé, les yeux écarquillés, resta bouche bée, l'air totalement stupide. Car sous le tissu de soie, la Pythie portait un jean blanc et un petit top jaune pâle… Ce qui eut l'air de profondément choquer la malheureuse servante qui voulut immédiatement l'envelopper dans l'autre tenue afin que " Son Altesse " soit plus décente… Mais d'un grand pas en arrière, l'expression furibonde, Alexandra se mit hors de sa portée et la menaça de son regard glacial. Elle avait dit non, c'était non. Il n'y avait pas à discuter.

Considérant le sujet clos, elle fit face de nouveau à Kanon et l'invita d'un sourire à prendre place à table, tandis que ce dernier tentait de récupérer sa contenance, malgré la vue plus que plongeante sur un décolleté affolant. Oh, la belle Thétis pouvait retourner sur ses coraux ! Alexandra avait des atouts bien réels, _trop_ réels… On n'avait pas idée d'exhiber une poitrine digne d'être le modèle des artistes de ce Sanctuaire ! Et si Kanon n'avait jusque-là pas fait particulièrement attention à l'autre sexe, il devait reconnaître que là, il avait intérêt à maîtriser ses instincts. Il avait l'impression que la Pythie jouait de sa séduction exprès pour le déstabiliser et ça fonctionnait totalement ! Il n'arrivait plus à être aussi objectif que la veille… et tout ça à cause d'un jean moulant et d'un petit top microscopique ? ? Il en était mortifié…

Ils se servirent sans rien dire et commencèrent à manger en silence, Alexandra récupérant des couleurs normales au fur et à mesure qu'elle se calmait. Au bout d'un moment, alors qu'il terminait sa tartine grillée, il n'y tint plus. Sa curiosité reprit le dessus. Il lança un coup d'œil à la jeune femme, qui sirotait calmement son bol de lait, visiblement perdue dans ses pensées, et lui demanda brutalement :

– Dites, votre Dieu n'est pas jaloux ?

Alexandra le regarda sans comprendre, totalement déroutée par cette question inattendue. Kanon reprit alors, un air taquin s'allumant dans ses yeux :

– Votre chanson était bien une chanson d'amour destinée à votre amant, non ? Apollon ne le sait pas ? Je vous trouve plutôt hardie pour déballer vos sentiments devant tant de monde…

Elle resta un moment interdite, parfaitement immobile, sans réaction. Kanon crut bien qu'il avait réussi à mettre le doigt sur un sujet aussi sensible que croustillant et il savourait déjà sa victoire. Mais bientôt, la Pythie se remit à boire son bol tranquillement, sans même que son teint n'ait varié d'une demie nuance. Kanon ne comprenait pas un tel aplomb : ne risquait-elle pas la mort si son secret était découvert ? Il se devait de l'avertir, non ? Si lui avait compris, d'autres finiraient par le faire également…

– Alexandra, cette situation est dangereuse, il faut que vous soyez plus prudente…

La Pythie reposa son bol et s'essuya les lèvres avec application alors que son regard commençait à s'assombrir. Kanon l'agaçait. Elle finit par répondre d'un ton incisif :

– Mêlez-vous de vos affaires, Chevalier d'Athéna. Vous parlez à la première épouse d'Apollon et vous salissez mon honneur avec votre méprise. Vous n'êtes qu'un âne bâté ! Revoyez vos bases d'urgence !

Un instant surpris par la réplique mordante de son hôtesse, Kanon ne se démonta pas et l'observa avec une lueur goguenarde dans les yeux. Serait-il parvenu à déstabiliser la Grande Prêtresse d'Apollon, lui, le modeste Chevalier d'Athéna ? Il passa sur l'insulte plutôt surannée et apprécia la saveur particulière de cette petite victoire. Même s'il devait admettre qu'il s'était fait rembarrer en beauté. Certes, il avait oublié le statut particulier dont jouissait la Pythie auprès de son Dieu, mais elle pouvait être plus… _diplomate_ dans sa formulation, non ?

– Aurais-je été indiscret, chère hôtesse ?

Les yeux d'Alexandra se plissèrent et elle se redressa sensiblement, les poings serrés. Mais contrairement à ce qu'attendait Kanon, elle n'explosa pas. Elle se contint, levant un sourcil indifférent, et elle arbora un air détaché. Elle finit par desserrer ses mains et elle joua un bref instant avec les miettes de pain perdues sur la nappe avant de rétorquer :

– Vous l'avez été, effectivement. Je ne vous demande pas qui a été votre dernier amant, que je sache… De toute façon, il serait inutile de me le dire, je pourrais très bien le deviner toute seule… Au même titre que votre passé plus que discutable, _Kanon du Dragon des Mers_…

Le Gémeaux prit une nouvelle fois sur lui, même si l'allusion était plus transparente que l'eau de roche. Il avait la très nette sensation que la discussion pour le traité venait de débuter et cela s'annonçait plus corsé qu'il ne s'y attendait. Finalement, Alexandra n'avait franchement rien d'une tête en l'air et quelles que soient ses mystérieuses capacités, il était un fait établi qu'elle était tout aussi dangereuse que n'importe quel guerrier d'Athéna. Ce n'était certainement pas une combattante, mais son intelligence et son sixième sens ultra développé compensaient largement. Sans compter l'appui incessant du Dieu qu'il avait lui-même ressenti à plusieurs reprises à travers le cosmos de la jeune femme… Quelle étrange osmose liait la divinité à la mortelle, se disait le Chevalier.

Il venait à peine de terminer son petit déjeuner qu'Alexandra se leva, aussitôt imitée de Kanon, et se dirigea vers la porte qu'il avait empruntée plus tôt, le frôlant au passage. Le Gémeaux avala sa salive en la maudissant de le provoquer aussi ouvertement. Elle le guida en silence à travers quelques couloirs avant d'entrer dans une autre pièce, un peu plus vaste que la précédente, dont le centre était occupé par une table élégante mais simple autour de laquelle plusieurs chaises attendaient de remplir leur office. Sur la plane surface en bois, deux pochettes colorées avaient été mises là à leur intention.

La Pythie se mit d'autorité en bout de table alors que Kanon se plaçait face à l'autre dossier. Sans un mot, la jeune femme s'installa, ouvrit la pochette et lut la première mouture qui poserait les bases du pacte avec le Sanctuaire d'Athéna. Le Chevalier fit de même, tout en se demandant comment il allait bien se sortir de ce pétrin. Il n'avait aucun talent pour ce genre de travail… A quoi cela rimait-il alors ? A part son enquête qui s'était vue stoppée net alors que de nouveaux mystères étaient venus épaissir l'énigme de Délos, il n'avait aucune des compétences requises pour négocier. Bon, il savait tout de même bluffer et il manipulait comme personne… Mais ce qui était valable pour tout un chacun ne l'était absolument pas pour cette Pythie. S'il s'amusait à la tromper, il était certain qu'elle le saurait aussitôt, et par extension, Apollon aussi… Rhaaa ! ! ! Mais comment allait-il faire ? ? Il ne devait pas léser le Sanctuaire d'Athéna dans ce pacte !

– Vous vous prenez la tête avec des détails, Kanon, ce n'est guère dans vos habitudes. Vous feriez mieux de cesser avant de récolter une bonne migraine…

Alexandra n'avait même pas relevé le nez de son dossier. Seul un sourire en coin trahissait son amusement. Kanon se renfrogna et se mit à lire à son tour… Mais il poussa vite un soupir d'exaspération : il n'y comprenait rien ! ! Il y eut un rire mutin venant de sa gauche et il ne put s'empêcher de lancer un regard noir à la Pythie. Ce n'était pas drôle ! Il finit par poser ses grandes mains sur la surface de bois et calmement déclara :

– Alexandra, j'aimerais que vous me fassiez un résumé de ces documents. Cela serait très aimable de votre part.

La jeune femme lui lança un regard taquin et rétorqua :

– Mais vous êtes l'ambassadeur d'Athéna, mon cher. Je ne vois pas pourquoi vous me feriez confiance…

Le Dragon des Mers affronta les prunelles mordorées sans fléchir :

– Pourquoi me mentir ou tenter de me duper ? Vous êtes la Grande Prêtresse d'Apollon, un dieu qui s'accommode mal avec le mensonge. Votre Sanctuaire est en ruines, vous avez des difficultés pour le remettre en état… Ma bien-aimée déesse est en mesure de vous aider. Ne voulez-vous donc pas que Délos retrouve sa splendeur ?

– Pas à n'importe quel prix.

Alexandra venait de s'entourer d'une aura glaciale et s'était redressée. Mains croisées sur ses papiers, elle fixait le Chevalier sans aucun signe de faiblesse. Au bout de quelques secondes de silence, elle reprit :

– Le Sanctuaire de Délos ne se mettra jamais sous la tutelle de celui d'Athéna. Apollon a tenu à garder jusqu'ici une certaine neutralité et prendre le parti d'Athéna serait rompre cette neutralité.

Kanon secoua la tête lentement :

– Cette neutralité, dont vous vous targuez, est caduque. La réincarnation d'Apollon a été enlevée, son Sanctuaire presque entièrement rasé… Ne voyez-vous pas que quelqu'un d'autre s'en est totalement contrebalancé ? Peut-être serait-il temps de reconsidérer votre position ?

La Pythie se ferma, son regard partit dans le vague durant un bref moment, puis quelques instants plus tard, elle sembla revenir au présent, se fixant à nouveau sur son hôte :

– Zeus interdit tout pacte entre Olympiens… Et ce n'est pas parce qu'Athéna est sa fille préférée qu'il laissera passer un tel accord. Faire alliance serait comme signer un aller simple pour le Tartare…

Kanon allait répondre mais n'en eut pas le temps. Alexandra s'était levée et regardait pensivement l'astre solaire qui étincelait de mille feux dans le ciel pur du Sanctuaire. Elle passa une main dans ses cheveux et continua :

– … cependant, Délos a déjà conclu plusieurs pactes avec d'autres divinités… Et Athéna semble être une alliée de premier ordre.

Kanon la regardait avec étonnement : il craignait de comprendre le sous-entendu… Avait-elle bien suggéré qu'Apollon se rebellait contre le dieu suprême de l'Olympe en toute connaissance de cause et en dépit des conséquences ? Pourquoi s'était-il engagé dans une telle politique ? Il devait bien y avoir une raison ? ! Et cette attaque n'était-elle pas finalement un avertissement avant de vraies représailles de la part du roi des dieux ?

– Quoiqu'il en soit, Kanon, Délos ne sera prêt à conclure un pacte avec Athéna que sous certaines conditions. Il est tout à fait inutile de chercher à les négocier.

Elle se tourna vers lui et planta de nouveau son regard dur et empli de sagesse dans les yeux turquoise :

– Aucune ingérence du Sanctuaire d'Athéna sur Délos ne sera acceptée, pas plus que la présence de ses Chevaliers dans le Domaine sans de réelles justifications. Délos gardera entièrement son indépendance, quels que soient ses choix et sa ligne politique. Nous acceptons la main tendue de votre déesse pour la reconstruction des bâtiments, aussi bien financière qu'humaine, et, à ce titre, nous enverrons toute l'aide qu'Athéna aura besoin à l'avenir dans la mesure de nos compétences.

– En gros, chacun chez soi et tout ira bien, c'est ça ? remarqua le Chevalier avec amusement. Le pacte avec ma déesse risque de rompre pour de bon le bel effort de neutralité dont vous vous êtes targuée, il y a quelques instants. Pourquoi prendre un tel risque ? Que craignez-vous, Alexandra, pour vous allier à la déesse de la guerre ?

La Pythie revint à sa place devant le dossier, s'assit et sembla réfléchir quelques instants avant de répondre, confirmant les soupçons de Kanon quant à ses doutes.

– Délos est très bien protégé. Seuls ceux dont l'âme est pure ou a été purifiée peuvent pénétrer sur son territoire. Votre âme a été lavée de vos fautes avant notre entrée dans le Domaine, hier. Seulement, cette protection ne tient que si Apollon est présent ou si la Pythie est là pour relayer sa puissance. Ceux qui ont attaqué le Sanctuaire…

– … l'ont fait durant votre absence, ce qui explique comment ils ont pu passer vos défenses aussi facilement, compléta Kanon, qui tentait de remettre les pièces du puzzle en place. Mais la réincarnation d'Apollon était là, comment se fait-il…

La Pythie joignit les mains devant son visage sombre, les coudes posés sur la table et elle parla sur un ton monocorde :

– Il n'a que cinq ans. Apollon ne s'était pas encore manifesté… Il ne l'a fait que depuis son enlèvement, par la force des choses… Je ne sais ce qui arrivera à l'enfant s'il se manifeste trop souvent.

Elle baissa la tête, dérobant pudiquement à la vue de Kanon une larme qui menaçait de la trahir. Mais le Chevalier, abasourdi, reprit :

– Pourquoi ne dit-il pas où il est exactement pour qu'on aille le délivrer ?

Les mains de la jeune femme se crispèrent et ce qu'elle déclara eut l'effet d'un couperet :

– Ce qui doit advenir adviendra.

Kanon sentit un long frisson dévaler son échine et il resta à la regarder sans savoir que penser. Alexandra était en contact avec le dieu et elle laissait faire les choses. Mais pourquoi ? C'était insensé ! Que savait-elle au juste ? Pourquoi cette inquiétude qu'il ressentait derrière chacun de ses mots ? Il avait la très nette impression qu'on lui cachait la vérité, que quelque chose d'important se tramait, mais comment parvenir à découvrir les secrets de Délos ? Et que venait faire Athéna là-dedans ? Il était perdu.

– Votre déesse défend l'humanité et un certain nombre de valeurs qui sont chères aussi à mon dieu et tant qu'Apollon ne sera pas en mesure d'exercer sa pleine puissance, Délos restera vulnérable. Et cela devrait encore durer plusieurs années, mais je redoute… J'espère seulement… qu'Apollon demeurera endormi pendant quelques temps encore… Sa réincarnation n'est encore qu'un enfant, il est si jeune… et Apollon…

Le Dragon des Mers ne put que l'observer sans dire un mot, totalement largué devant ce discours haché. Il ne comprenait vraiment plus rien du tout et il ne chercha pas non plus le sens des paroles de la Pythie. Cette dernière venait de redresser sensiblement les épaules et après un instant où elle sembla se recueillir, elle reprit sur un ton moins dramatique :

– La situation de Délos est grave, vous le savez, Kanon. Et il n'y a pas que Délos qui soit dans cet état-là. Ortygie, le Sanctuaire d'Artémis, est dans une situation encore pire. Il est plus que temps de se serrer les coudes, voilà pourquoi j'accepte, au nom d'Apollon, l'alliance avec Athéna sous les conditions énoncées précédemment. De mon côté, je ne me mêlerai pas non plus de vos affaires et je ne viendrai ou j'enverrai un messager que pour vous signaler un danger imminent et seulement avec l'accord d'Apollon.

Elle fixa son hôte d'un air déterminé et demanda :

– Acceptez-vous cet accord ?

Le Chevalier se sentit mal à l'aise et après mûre réflexion, répondit :

– Je l'accepte sous réserve qu'Athéna puisse avoir son mot à dire.

– Je n'y vois aucun inconvénient.

Alexandra lança un ordre bref et un serviteur entra avec deux nouveaux dossiers, encore chauds de la photocopieuse. Kanon remarqua immédiatement que les textes avaient changé et il s'aperçut avec un certain choc qu'ils avaient été écoutés tout le long de la conversation. Il parcourut rapidement le document des yeux, ne relevant rien d'autre que ce qui venait d'être proposé et fit attention à ce qu'il n'y ait pas ces petites lignes traîtresses écrites à des endroits impossibles toujours présentes lors des contrats. Rassuré sur le contenu, il finit par signer avant d'en faire de même avec le double paraphé par Alexandra.

Athéna venait de faire alliance avec Apollon…

Il avait accompli la moitié de sa mission.

Une fois cela terminé, elle se leva gracieusement, ses yeux brillants de malice et elle s'exclama sur un ton enjoué :

– Bon, c'est pas tout ça, mais il va falloir que je pense à un cadeau à offrir à votre déesse… Hum… Ah mais oui ! Une statuette de vous ayant servi de modèle ! Je suis sûre qu'elle sera ravie ! !

Kanon faillit en tomber de sa chaise et, blême, se hâta de répondre :

– Nononon… Pas ça, Alexandra ! Athéna ne… Enfin, elle n'aimera pas, croyez-moi !

__

Et Saga va me renvoyer directement au Cap Sounion si jamais il l'apprend ! !

songea-t-il avec angoisse. Mais la Pythie battait des mains, toute excitée par son idée _géniale _:

– Oh si ! ! Athéna aime les belles choses, elle a du goût puisque ses Chevaliers sont pour la plupart de beaux spécimens… Je suis certaine qu'elle appréciera ! Elle pourra voir ainsi combien vous avez su collaborer avec nous ! ! Oh, j'ai hâte… Et cessez de vous déprécier, Kanon ! Vous êtes un homme magnifique, autant que tout le monde en profite ! !

– Mais je vous dis que c'est une mauvaise idée ! ! s'écria le malheureux Chevalier, catastrophé et déjà au bord de la panique. Je vais me faire tuer ! ! Et d'abord, je suis pudique !

Alexandra éclata de rire à cette dernière phrase et lança :

– Pudique ? ! Vous ? ? Depuis quand ? D'ailleurs je me demande lequel de votre frère ou vous êtes le plus exhibitionniste ! !

Sonné, le malheureux Dragon des Mers secoua la tête avec désespoir :

– Hein ? Saga ? Exhibitionniste ? Mais… Mais je n'étais pas au courant… ? !

Sa tête était telle, que cette fois, la jeune femme partit dans un fou rire irrépressible. Elle s'était écroulée sur sa chaise et se tenait le ventre, des petites larmes coulant sur ses joues alors qu'elle prenait un joli teint cramoisi. Kanon, lui, était livide et semblait sur le point de faire sauter le Sanctuaire. Son regard turquoise, d'abord hébété, était en train de refléter une colère grandissante. Non mais ! C'était n'importe quoi ! ! Jamais Saga ne ferait une chose pareille ! ! Il le connaissait son frère, quand même !

– Rendez-vous aux thermes la prochaine fois qu'il y sera. Vous verrez, c'est très instructif. Vous allez avoir une démonstration de ce qu'on appelle le narcissisme…

Le Dragon des Mers se renfrogna brutalement, aggravant la crise de rire de la Pythie. Elle ne parvint seulement à se calmer que plusieurs minutes plus tard, en cessant de regarder la mine déconfite de Kanon. Elle lui annonça alors d'une traite que la séance de l'Oracle allait bientôt commencer et qu'il était cordialement invité à se rendre dans la grande salle prévue à cet effet, en attendant qu'elle se prépare. Le Chevalier prit provisoirement congé en pensant que, décidément, rien ne lui serait épargné. Il avait l'impression d'être un touriste qu'on cherchait à éblouir…

Noyé dans une foule compacte, il en était encore à tenter de se remettre de cet asticotage en règle alors que la séance d'Oracle avait débuté depuis un moment. Il avait vaguement noté qu'Alexandra portait une nouvelle fois une tenue rituelle et une couronne de laurier – toujours, quoi de bien étonnant, pour la prêtresse d'Apollon ? –, dont elle mâchouillait aussi des feuilles, assise sur un haut trépied d'airain, déblatérant des suites de phrases toutes aussi obscures les unes que les autres à des imbéciles qui buvaient ses paroles.

Pathétique…

Au moins assurait-elle le spectacle… Pour les non-initiés, en tout cas. Car Kanon ne ressentait que très faiblement son cosmos, signe évident qu'elle ne le sollicitait pas vraiment. Même ses yeux oscillaient entre le mordoré et l'or en fusion. Extatique, elle balançait sa tête d'un côté ou de l'autre, dans une envolée de chevelure indomptable et de tresses colorées, alors que son corps semblait agité de soubresauts. Le Chevalier retint un soupir : décidément, les clichés avaient la vie dure. Il ne manquait plus que les hurlements et la bave aux lèvres pour qu'Alexandra ressemble parfaitement à ce qu'on disait de la Pythie en plein délire depuis l'Antiquité…

Et le hurlement survint brusquement… Saisissant. Strident. A glacer le sang dans les veines du plus brave. Ricochant sur les colonnes et les murs tout en s'amplifiant. Kanon sursauta comme les autres témoins, son attention se fixant sur la jeune femme qui s'était immobilisée, tête baissée, haletante, semblant écrasée par un poids énorme. L'ex-Général voyait ses mains frêles se cramponner au rebord du trépied, comme pour lui éviter une chute.

S'embrasant brutalement, le cosmos doré d'Alexandra étincela de tous ses feux, entourant sa fine silhouette d'énergie pure. Kanon était surpris : la couleur de l'aura n'était pas uniforme. Partant d'une base blanche, insupportable à la vue, elle se décomposait tout en nuances chaudes et dorées, ondulantes par vagues douces, jusqu'à paraître aussi rougeoyante que le soleil couchant dans sa lisière extérieure. Mais Alexandra demeurait immobile, son cosmos encore instable, comme si elle cherchait un point d'équilibre. La luminosité dégagée était telle que toute la salle semblait éclairée par une rampe de projecteurs…

Le silence était religieux et on sentait nettement la peur saisir certains spectateurs. Il était rare d'assister à ce genre de manifestation en plein Oracle, mais là, tout annonçait un événement important. L'aura cessa de se modifier pour garder une teinte orangée irisée et il s'en détacha des volutes qui parcoururent paresseusement la foule, comme cherchant quelqu'un sur qui se fixer. Le temps n'avait plus cours. Personne ne bougeait, tout le monde retenait son souffle et seules ces vrilles chatoyantes, qui se mouvaient lentement, trahissaient une durée qui s'éternisait.

Puis, il sembla que les arabesques luminescentes venaient de trouver ce qu'elles voulaient et elles s'enroulèrent avec insistance autour d'un Dragon des Mers qui n'en menait plus large du tout. Autant il avait eu envie de pouffer de rire devant le spectacle absurde de cette cérémonie, autant là, il aurait préféré ne pas y assister du tout. Le Soleil était dans la place… Il ne voyait pas d'autre comparaison pour décrire l'aura aussi lumineuse que brûlante qui l'enveloppait de toutes parts. Il frémit. Kanon avait déjà suffisamment été en contact avec Poséidon et Athéna pour reconnaître une aura divine lorsqu'elle se manifestait… Et là, il n'y avait aucun doute à ce qu'il avait compris instinctivement : un dieu était là et avait, semblait-il, deux mots à lui dire…

Mais qu'avait-il donc _encore_ fait ? ? ? Pourquoi fallait-il que ce genre de choses n'arrive qu'à lui ? ? Il était vraiment maudit ! !

Alexandra se redressa lentement, son corps droit et raide comme un piquet, la tête toujours baissée, le visage caché par les longues mèches brunes. Elle sortit les feuilles de laurier de sa bouche qui se désagrégèrent aussitôt dans sa main. Les fidèles avaient compris qu'il se passait quelque chose de capital qui concernait l'homme aux cheveux bleus et ils lui avaient laissé le passage, lui indiquant implicitement qu'il devait s'avancer.

Kanon n'avait pas le choix de toute façon, il se sentait comme attiré par les volutes orangées qui le cernaient de toutes parts et l'incitaient à prendre place face à Alexandra. Il se retrouva donc encore une fois, bien malgré lui, au centre de l'attention générale, exposé et impuissant face à la Pythie dont le corps servait de radio récepteur vivant à une divinité… Et le Dragon des Mers songeait bien sûr à un seul dieu capable d'envahir ainsi et la chair et le cosmos d'une mortelle aussi puissante : Apollon.

La Pythie releva la tête enfin dans un geste lent, solennel et fluide. Elle avait les paupières baissées et elle avait récupéré son souffle. Seul son front luisant légèrement venait trahir l'effort qu'elle venait de fournir pour gérer cette intrusion inattendue. Ses mains relâchèrent le trépied et se croisèrent sagement sur ses cuisses, sans aucun tremblement. La symbiose entre les deux esprits était totale. La Pythie ne luttait pas pour garder son intégrité et le dieu ne cherchait pas à dominer. Non, tout se faisait selon un accord implicite avec le plus grand respect réciproque. Kanon en était bluffé. Même Athéna ne parvenait pas à une telle communion avec sa réincarnation… Et là, il ne s'agissait même pas de réincarnation, mais d'un corps emprunté afin de délivrer un message…

Lorsque le doux voile des paupières ombrées par un fard délicat se releva, l'ex-Général ne put retenir un brusque mouvement de recul et il lui fallut un moment pour s'habituer à ce regard plus qu'étrange… Les pupilles mordorées d'Alexandra avaient totalement disparu. La surface entière de ses yeux brillait d'un doré étincelant, presque aveuglant par instant, comme si de l'or liquide avait remplacé les globes oculaires. Pas d'iris, rien… De fait, Kanon ne savait exactement où se focalisait le regard de la Pythie et de son hôte divin. C'était franchement dérangeant et il se sentit très mal à l'aise face à ce phénomène peu courant.

Apollon l'observait, il le sentait… Et pas que physiquement, d'ailleurs. La présence du dieu était oppressante et son regard sans pupille fixé vers lui n'arrangeait pas les choses. Il s'obligea à respirer calmement avant de courber la tête en signe de respect. Lorsqu'il se redressa, il vit qu'un sourire en coin avait légèrement détendu l'expression figée arborée par la jeune femme, mais sans plus. Par Athéna ! ! Ce qu'il était impressionnant, cet Olympien ! ! Et encore, ce n'était pas sa réincarnation ! Que savait-il exactement ? Que lui voulait-il ? Pourquoi s'être manifesté exprès pour lui ? Tout comme ce regard doré décidément insolite, la voix qui prit la parole le surprit au plus haut point. Il s'attendait à entendre le timbre d'Alexandra. Mais de ses lèvres féminines s'échappait une tonalité aux accents graves, harmonieux et séduisants, mais sans aucun doute possible, masculins… Et dans ces propos qui semblaient venir de loin, Kanon discernait comme un phénomène d'écho léger, comme si la conscience du dieu formulait ses mots à travers le barrage de celle de sa Pythie et qu'il y avait un léger retardement… C'était très étrange… mais pas aussi effrayant qu'il l'aurait d'abord cru.

Il se tendit en comprenant que le dieu venait de lui poser une question et qu'il n'avait rien écouté… Mais quel idiot ! Au lieu de se concentrer sur sa voix, il aurait mieux fait de prêter l'oreille à ses propos. Le visage d'Alexandra arbora un sourire complaisant et la divinité recommença sa diatribe lentement :

– Ma voix te déconcerte, humain… Cesse de prêter attention à ma tessiture et concentre-toi sur mes paroles, Kanon des Gémeaux. Ma présence ici ne peut être que limitée alors ne perdons pas de temps en distraction. Je t'attendais déjà depuis plusieurs mois car j'ai un Oracle pour toi. Il ne sera dit qu'une seule fois. Es-tu prêt à l'entendre et à le mémoriser, Dragon des Mers ?

Kanon, rouge de honte, s'inclina derechef en répondant :

– Vous avez toute mon attention, Mon Seigneur…

Mais Apollon attendit que le Chevalier se soit redressé avant de reprendre. En fait, une fois que ce dernier se mit à le scruter de nouveau, le visage de la jeune femme s'abaissa légèrement et le regard du dieu, bien que toujours aussi peu évident à trouver, sembla bien se focaliser exclusivement sur celui de Kanon. L'or devint alors proprement éblouissant, vraiment insoutenable et Kanon fut contraint de fermer les yeux s'il ne voulait pas devenir aveugle… Et sans qu'il s'y attende, il reçut une énorme gifle mentale qui le laissa engourdi durant quelques longues secondes. Il avait l'impression d'être dans une bulle, seul avec Alexandra et Apollon, dans une dimension parallèle… Et la voix de la divinité résonna dans ses oreilles comme dans sa conscience, s'imprimant au fer rouge dans sa mémoire :

– _Des mains divines pèsent sur toi, Léviathan. La lumière a aussi sa part d'ombre. Connaissance est symétrie d'instinct. Mais l'Ennemi possède déjà l'Arme. Parmi les fétus de paille pris dans la tempête, l'Echanson, l'Ascète et le Héros Blanc seront d'une aide précieuse pour trouver ton identité et t'amener à la victoire._

Alors qu'ils semblaient être revenus dans la salle de réception, Kanon, les yeux écarquillés par le choc, tournait et retournait ces phrases étranges, sans queue ni tête, dans son esprit. Mais qu'est-ce que ça pouvait bien vouloir dire, _ça_ ? Il n'avait stric-te-ment rien compris au message d'Apollon, mais alors rien de rien. Le néant absolu, le vide sidéral… Il aurait pu lui donner des indices, non ? Il n'était pas Saga, lui ! Il se sentit misérable, comme si on venait de lui démontrer une fois de plus qu'il n'était qu'un bon à rien incapable de saisir la plus banale des énigmes. Il se trouva mal et une brusque nausée l'envahit. Dans son désespoir, il avait tout simplement oublié qu'aucune prophétie d'Apollon n'était facile à comprendre, que l'hermétisme du message faisait partie des règles du jeu divin…

Lorsqu'il reprit enfin contenance, ce fut pour découvrir que la présence divine s'était éclipsée. Il n'y avait qu'Alexandra qui l'observait, le cosmos encore déployé et ses yeux – avec des iris ! – de la couleur de l'or en fusion. Il devina qu'il n'en avait pas fini avec les mauvaises nouvelles. L'expression tendue de la Pythie était par trop voyante. D'ailleurs, cette dernière s'exprima à son tour :

– Kanon, de graves événements se jouent au Sanctuaire de la déesse de la Sagesse. Votre séjour ici n'est plus nécessaire. Partez immédiatement, mais prenez garde à ne faire votre rapport que le lendemain de votre retour.

Saisi par une mise en garde aussi directe, Kanon ne se fit pas prier. Il prit congé de la Pythie, récupéra son sac de voyage et dévala à toute vitesse le Domaine d'Apollon afin de prendre le dernier ferry de l'après-midi. L'urgence dans la voix d'Alexandra l'avait frappé encore plus que son visage sincèrement inquiet et il venait juste d'apprendre à respecter les devins, quels qu'ils soient… Entre ces deux messages qui lui avaient été personnellement adressés, le Chevalier avait largement compris que les heures sombres venaient seulement de commencer. En dehors du sens de l'Oracle divin, se posait une question essentielle : Athéna avait-elle aussi pressenti ce danger ? Et de cette interrogation en découlait une autre : Connaissait-elle _l'Ennemi_ en question ?

__

– Grèce, Sanctuaire d'Athéna, le même jour, tôt le matin –

Il faisait encore nuit noire. L'aube ne se lèverait pas avant deux bonnes heures. Passer les gardes avait été un jeu d'enfant pour le guerrier qui se faufilait entre les colonnes, cosmos entièrement caché, ombre parmi les ombres… Il suivit quelques sentiers passant au large des maisons des Chevaliers de grades inférieurs, se dirigeant tout droit vers le grand escalier conduisant au Palais du Grand Pope et à celui d'Athéna, à condition de sortir vivant des douze temples zodiacaux parsemant la montée…

Le guerrier emprunta une sente étroite. Il barricada ses réflexions en passant devant le temple du Bélier. Il ne manquerait plus qu'il en réveille le gardien par une pensée maladroite. Il se fit tout petit en arrivant à la hauteur de la maison du Taureau, marchant sur la pointe des pieds tout en tâchant de ne pas faire rouler le moindre caillou… C'était que ce protecteur à la carrure imposante avait aussi le sommeil très léger. Une vieille habitude qu'il avait prise durant les années où le Bélier boudait le Pope à Jamir… L'ombre se permit de respirer à nouveau lorsqu'il reprit sa course vers le signe suivant et se prit à maudire le destin qui avait voulu lui jouer un sale tour en livrant deux Gémeaux pour le prix d'un au Sanctuaire. Et autant l'aîné était relativement affable, malgré ses périodes de schizophrénie aiguë, autant le cadet était imbuvable avec ses blagues idiotes… Pourvu que ce dernier ne soit toujours pas rentré d'ailleurs ! ! Il était capable de créer un labyrinthe uniquement pour s'amuser des quelques sentinelles qui veillaient dans l'escalier sacré… Alors quelqu'un qui essayait de se faire discret, pensez-vous ! ! Il soupira de soulagement en constatant qu'il était passé sans encombre mais l'inquiétude le reprit vite en se souvenant de celui qui était le prochain sur la liste : le Cancer… Ce fou qui avait pour passion l'art-déco, version morbide. Il ne devait pas paniquer… S'il réveillait l'Italien, il aurait le droit à une nouvelle visite gratuite des Enfers alors que son faciès aurait toutes les chances de finir en masque d'intérieur cent pour cent naturel… Il parvint enfin à l'extérieur de la zone d'influence du temple et se lança de nouveau dans une course éperdue, songeant cette fois qu'il allait devoir faire attention au fauve qui devait y sommeiller…

Il en était à la moitié du trajet lorsqu'il s'arrêta brusquement en se traitant de tous les noms d'oiseau. Le fauve n'était pas là, et pour cause… Ah ! Ce qu'il pouvait être idiot par moments ! Il reprit sa marche un peu plus dignement, même s'il s'obstinait à rester dans l'ombre, évitant soigneusement une sentinelle postée un peu plus loin. Il n'avait toujours pas relâché son cosmos et il n'avait pas l'intention de le faire avant un bon moment. Et ce fut comme un voleur qu'il entra dans le cinquième temple : celui du Lion.

Il traversa lentement le hall sombre et froid peuplé de hautes colonnades, s'effrayant presque en entendant ses propres pas sur le dallage de marbre tout récemment refait à neuf. Le temple avait l'air plus grand à l'intérieur qu'à l'extérieur, c'en était vraiment impressionnant. Dans un coin, luisait doucement l'urne dorée de la Cloth léonine mais elle n'eut aucune réaction face à son intrusion et garda son inertie, comme s'il n'était pas là. Quelle gardienne terrifiante ! N'importe qui pouvait passer avec cette armure d'or ! C'était impensable, ça ! L'individu contint à grand-peine son fou rire hystérique et se dirigea sans hésiter vers les parties privatives, sans plus s'inquiéter de l'apathique Pandora Box.

Alors qu'il déverrouillait la porte, il se souvint qu'il devait tout de même rester sur ses gardes. Le temple du Lion avait pour voisin immédiat celui de la Vierge, et ce Chevalier passait plus de temps en méditation que dans toutes les autres activités réunies… Cela signifiait qu'il pouvait le détecter et le confondre à tout moment s'il commettait l'erreur de se laisser aller. Il ferma un instant les yeux, se força au calme, puis entra. Négligeant d'allumer la lumière qui le trahirait immédiatement, il pénétra dans le salon désert et se planta en plein milieu, respirant à fond durant quelques instants avant de laisser tomber à terre son paquetage et de laisser glisser au sol sa veste.

Sans aucune hésitation, il se dirigea vers la salle de bains et alluma la petite lampe au-dessus du miroir. Refusant de voir son image dans un premier temps, il ouvrit le robinet et se passa le visage à l'eau froide, appréciant l'effet revigorant de cette fraîcheur bienvenue. Il ferma le robinet lentement avant de s'essuyer pensivement, puis leva enfin la tête où un morne regard vert fatigué le contemplait avec lassitude. Des cernes immenses dévoraient son visage et son teint pâle était presque maladif. Ses cheveux châtains étaient plus désordonnés que jamais et il avait vraiment l'air de revenir d'une incursion en Enfer… Quoique là d'où il venait, ça n'était pas si éloigné de ça, en fait…

Un soupir épuisé ponctua cette pensée défaitiste et il se refusa à se souvenir de ce qu'il avait vécu. La honte qu'il avait ressentie après cette partie de chasse humaine l'avait marqué plus sûrement que le fer rouge et il ne se sentait vraiment pas le courage d'affronter qui que ce soit pour le moment. Il ferma les yeux un instant avant d'achever rapidement sa toilette, ne supportant plus de voir cette tête de vaincu. Il voulait dormir… dormir pendant des heures pour ne plus avoir à penser à son honneur bafoué par une bande de donzelles déjantées.

Le Lion, si redoutable, était profondément blessé et il préférait cacher aux autres sa totale déconfiture…

Ce fut d'un pas traînant qu'il se rendit dans sa chambre et il s'abattit enfin de tout son long dans son lit. Il finit par faire un effort pour se glisser sous ses draps, se roula en boule et ferma les yeux pour enfin quitter ce monde de brutes déguisées en femmes qui se promenaient avec des arcs. Il ne songeait même plus à maintenir caché son cosmos, cela se faisait naturellement. Il avait dû développer cette aptitude après la disparition d'Aioros et lorsqu'il ressentait le besoin impératif d'être seul, il dissimulait automatiquement son aura. Seul Milo savait comment le retrouver mais ce dernier n'était pas tout à fait en état… Il devait encore cuver quelque part dans son temple… Il était donc tranquille pour un bon moment.

Il avait dû s'endormir car lorsqu'il rouvrit les yeux, le soleil inondait la chambre d'une joyeuse clarté. Il se redressa péniblement, le corps endolori et la tête lourde. Il avait l'impression d'abriter tout un chantier sous son crâne. Il se passa une main dans sa crinière désordonnée et s'accorda quelques minutes pour raccorder le fil de ses pensées décousues. Il le regretta amèrement dès qu'un embryon de réflexion cohérente pointa le bout de ses reproches et de sa honte, lui infligeant de nouveau un impitoyable coup de massue.

Il se leva pourtant. Un coup d'œil à sa montre lui indiquait que les Golds devaient être en train de se taper dessus allègrement sous couvert d'entraînement. Il frissonna d'anticipation à la simple idée qu'il allait bien devoir leur parler à un moment ou à un autre dans la journée… Il savait que se terrer dans son temple n'était pas la solution, mais il n'était pas prêt, pas après ce qu'il venait de vivre. Saleté de Chasseresses ! !

Il ferma les yeux et se morigéna. Il avait un rapport à faire. C'était là son devoir. Il n'avait pas le choix. Il se prépara comme s'il allait à des funérailles… et après tout, ne risquait-il pas d'enterrer pour de bon sa réputation de guerrier brave et courageux ? En tout cas, s'il était bien sûr d'une chose, c'était qu'il ne pouvait plus voir une femme de près ou de loin, surtout pas l'une de ces furies qui hurlaient à pleins poumons en vous décochant attaque sur attaque en guise de bonjour amical et qui hantaient le Sanctuaire parce qu'elles étaient aussi Chevaliers…

Il grimpa les marches dans un état second et se retrouva bien trop vite à son goût devant les portes du palais du Grand Pope. Les gardes lui cédèrent le passage, non sans le regarder d'un air étrange qui accrut le malaise du Lion. Il se raidit, redressa les épaules, releva le menton afin d'être le plus digne possible et il entra d'un air martial dans le hall imposant menant à la salle du trône. Il avait pourtant une irrépressible envie de fuir pour aller se cacher, tellement son humiliation le rongeait encore et toujours… Le Grand Pope allait lui rire au nez, c'était certain, avant de le traiter d'incapable. Quant aux autres… Il eut un frémissement nerveux et il se força au calme. Le Grand Pope n'était pas la Protectrice des Chasseresses et des Nymphes, il n'allait pas lui mettre des baffes et des coups de pieds dans la figure en parlant avec lui, ni lui pointer une flèche sous le nez au moindre mot de travers, ni l'attirer tout droit dans un piège cruel par une quelconque attaque aussi insidieuse que lâche… Encore moins lui courir après à travers tout le Sanctuaire pour en faire un trophée de chasse…

Arrivé devant le trône, Aiolia devint livide et il chancela une brève seconde avant de se reprendre presque aussitôt. Il s'agenouilla, au bord de la syncope, les lèvres serrées avec force, les poings crispés et un froid plus polaire que celui du Verseau s'insinuant dans ses veines. Il jeta un furtif coup d'œil autour de lui, espérant encore pouvoir battre en retraite. En vain. Pourtant, même un trou de souris lui aurait parfaitement convenu en ces circonstances… Car le Lion était en train de se liquéfier sur place. Il allait mourir de honte, il en était sûr et certain. Il leva un regard hagard vers la personne qui siégeait sur le trône et se trouva dans l'incapacité d'avaler sa salive, tellement sa gorge était serrée devant elle, car il s'agissait…

… d'Athéna, en personne…

Cette dernière le dévisageait avec bienveillance, même si une certaine inquiétude brillait dans son regard. Elle lui laissa le temps de se reprendre, appréhendant pendant ce temps la raison d'une telle attitude chez un Chevalier aussi brave que le Lion. Elle sentait la tension du Grand Pope debout à ses côtés. Lui aussi se faisait du souci face au comportement du Saint d'Or qui semblait prêt à s'évanouir d'un instant à l'autre. Mais qu'avait-il à la fin ? Jamais Aiolia n'avait montré une telle défaillance auparavant ! Il fallait croire que depuis quelques mois, c'était la ronde des premières fois à tout, chez les Golds !

– Aiolia du Lion, relève-toi, fit doucement la jeune réincarnation de la déesse.

Le Saint d'Or se redressa lentement et sortit enfin une lettre scellée de sa poche. Il s'approcha lentement de la déité et parvint à tendre l'enveloppe sans que sa main ne montre de tremblements intempestifs. Il reprit dignement sa première position, gardant les lèvres hermétiquement closes, espérant que l'entrevue s'achèverait au plus vite. La présence d'Athéna le rendait extrêmement nerveux et augmentait son tourment, non pas parce qu'elle était une déesse mais parce qu'elle était une femme, tout simplement…

Athéna n'ouvrit pas la lettre. Elle la confia simplement à Shion, ne quittant pas des yeux son Chevalier en bien triste condition. Il fallait qu'elle sache. Elle se doutait que Shion allait tenter de faire une introspection de l'esprit du Lion, elle devait donc centrer l'attention du jeune guerrier sur elle. Elle inspira profondément alors que son visage s'adoucissait davantage afin d'amadouer cette espèce de grand fauve qui semblait avoir été pris à rebrousse-poil.

– Aiolia, ta mission s'est-elle bien passée ? s'enquit-elle avec sollicitude.

– Oui, fut la réponse simple et concise du Lion, qui n'oublia pas de barricader soigneusement son esprit.

– Dans quel état se trouve le Sanctuaire d'Artémis ?

– Il n'y a presque plus rien. Tout a été détruit. Même les bâtiments ont été rasés.

Athéna resta quelques instants silencieuse puis reprit :

– Et au niveau de la population ?

Le visage du Lion se tordit brièvement sous l'onde de panique qui l'enserra entre ses griffes, puis il reprit le contrôle.

– Les trois quarts des guerrières ont été tuées. Il n'y a eu aucun survivant à l'attaque. Celles qui occupent le Domaine étaient en mission au moment des faits.

Même si Athéna n'en laissa rien paraître, elle avait parfaitement saisi l'expression de terreur d'Aiolia et elle était certaine que Shion en avait fait de même. Elle percevait la tension du Grand Pope qui, visiblement, se heurtait à une barrière mentale infranchissable. Il s'était bien produit quelque chose, mais quoi, exactement ?

– Est-ce que les servantes de ma sœur t'ont bien reçu malgré leur situation catastrophique ?

Une flamme de honte et de colère se mit à flamboyer dans le regard verdoyant du gardien du cinquième temple, démentant sa réponse :

– Oui, compte tenu des circonstances, leur hospitalité a été _parfaite_…

Shion eut un léger tressaillement devant ce mensonge éhonté, mais il n'allait tout de même pas arracher les mots de la gorge du Lion, non ? Si le Chevalier ne voulait pas en parler, il avait certainement de bonnes raisons… Des raisons en tout cas suffisantes pour que ce dernier érige une protection mentale renforcée afin de parer à chacune de ses tentatives. Et le regard méfiant que lui adressa Aiolia lui fit comprendre qu'il valait mieux qu'il cesse immédiatement son manège. Le Lion était à fleur de peau et Shion ne savait comment ce dernier allait finir par réagir s'il persistait.

– Que s'est-il passé ? demanda avec d'infinies précautions la déesse, ramenant l'attention du Lion sur elle.

Ce dernier sembla se hérisser alors que ses épaules se voûtaient légèrement, le visage plus pâle que jamais. Il était visiblement sur la défensive…

– Rien de spécial… Elles ont juste un mode de vie assez surprenant et il n'y a rien à ajouter à cela.

La réponse avait été très claire : Le Lion ne voulait pas en parler. Il était inutile d'insister, il était du genre têtu… Et ce qui restait de son orgueil mis en bouclier le soutiendrait suffisamment longtemps pour contenir la pression du Grand Pope et de la déesse. Ils n'obtiendraient rien pour le moment. Il fallait attendre l'instant propice où Aiolia irait mieux. Athéna hocha lentement la tête et reprit sur un ton plus solennel :

– Aiolia du Lion, demain aura lieu la réattribution de l'armure du Verseau. Comme celle des autres Saints d'Or, ta présence est donc indispensable. As-tu compris ?

Le Lion inclina la tête dignement, réalisant que l'entretien s'achevait enfin et il fit, soulagé :

– Oui, Votre Altesse, j'y serai sans faute.

La jeune déité se leva dans une ondulation légère de sa robe immaculée et serrant son sceptre en main, elle sourit avec chaleur :

– Tu peux te retirer, Saint du Lion. Repose-toi bien, tu m'as l'air fatigué par le voyage.

Le Chevalier la salua avec raideur, puis fit de même avec le Grand Pope et quitta enfin la salle du trône. La déesse le regardait, pensive, les articulations de ses phalanges blanchies par sa crispation nerveuse sur son sceptre. Il y avait quelque chose qui n'allait pas chez le Lion… En dehors de son comportement pour le moins étrange, elle avait ressenti une énergie étrangère, un résidu de cosmos qui n'avait rien à voir avec ceux des guerriers de son Sanctuaire… _Tout cela ne me dit rien qui vaille… Camus, Kanon, Aiolia, Milo… La garde dorée s'effondre de l'intérieur… Le Sanctuaire tremble sur ses bases et je ne peux rien y faire pour le moment… Mais demain, si tout se passe bien, Hyoga remplacera Camus temporairement…_

Pendant ce temps, Aiolia redescendait le zodiaque le plus vite qu'il le pouvait, espérant ne rencontrer personne en cours de route. Il voulait retrouver la sécurité de son temple et se calfeutrer jusqu'au lendemain sans voir un seul de ses pairs. Il devait faire le point sur ce qui lui était arrivé pour y voir plus clair et y faire enfin face. Il n'était pas dit que le Lion se laisserait abattre indéfiniment.

Il était en train de se perdre allègrement dans le labyrinthe de ses réflexions, confortablement vautré dans son canapé, lorsqu'il entendit sa porte grincer légèrement sur ses gonds et il eut à peine le temps de se redresser qu'il vit débarquer avec fracas Aioros, tout sourire, le visage rayonnant, et tenant à la main l'objet le plus horrible qui soit pour un Lion souffreteux. Une véritable abomination en bois léger et en crin qui semblait le narguer, bien à l'abri dans la paume du Sagittaire… Un arc, le cauchemar absolu d'Aiolia.

– Aiolia ! Alors comme ça tu reviens sans prévenir personne et tu croyais que tu allais nous éviter ? Pff ! ! On se demande ce que je t'ai appris quand t'étais encore apprenti ! Espèce d'impoli, va ! Et c'est comme ça que tu souhaites le bonjour à ton aîné ? En restant bouche bée et en me regardant avec des yeux de merlan frit ? fit Aioros sur un ton faussement vexé.

Le pauvre Lion perdit la moitié du discours du Sagittaire, le regard fixé obstinément sur l'arc qui persistait à le braver et le cerveau s'étant instantanément déconnecté. Le corps tendu, le souffle court, il avait blêmi et des petites perles de sueur commençaient à apparaître sur son front assombri. Aioros s'étira d'un mouvement gracieux, rapprochant sans le faire exprès l'arc de son frère qui avait reculé brutalement, comme pour éviter que l'arme n'entre dans son espace vital. L'aîné sourit d'un air engageant et lança :

– Ouhlà ! Tu ne m'as pas l'air en forme, toi ! Tu as dû manger quelque chose qui ne te convenait pas. Viens prendre l'air avec moi, j'ai justement besoin de m'entraîner un peu à l'arc et…

– NON ! ! ! !

Aioros s'immobilisa, stupéfait, coupé court dans son élan par le hurlement hystérique de son jeune frère. Il fronça les sourcils et l'examina plus attentivement et, tout comme Athéna et Shion avant lui, il comprit que le Lion venait de vivre une expérience éprouvante. Restait à savoir quoi…

– Aiolia ? Qu'est-ce qui se passe ?

– Rien, fit son cadet sur un ton péremptoire en ramenant ses jambes contre lui.

Aioros se rapprocha de lui après avoir mis en appui son arc contre le mur. Il s'assit sur le canapé, empiétant sans s'en rendre compte sur le territoire du Lion d'Or. Ce dernier se sentit agressé et se raidit peu à peu, au fur et à mesure que le Sagittaire envahissait sa bulle personnelle. L'aîné pencha la tête sur le côté, scrutant d'un œil implacable les traits épuisés et hostiles de son frangin.

– Aiolia ?

L'interpellé passa une main nerveuse dans sa chevelure et expira avec force. Il finit par lâcher une réponse à peine compréhensible entre deux grincements de dents :

– Laisse-moi seul, s'il te plaît. Je suis fatigué.

La main chaude du Sagittaire sur son bras le fit sursauter brutalement et face à cette réaction inattendue, ce dernier reprit :

– Quelque chose ne va pas ? Tu peux tout me dire, tu sais… Je ne répéterai pas.

Un froncement de nez et une réplique acerbe fut tout ce qu'il obtint :

– Va t'entraîner ! Tu ne vois pas que je veux être tranquille, là ?

Aioros se sentit vexé sur le coup, mais il parvint à faire fi de son propre agacement. Son frère avait tout d'un lion qui venait de subir un revers cuisant et qui léchait ses blessures tout en attaquant tous ceux qui l'approchaient, y compris les siens. Aiolia n'allait pas bien et il était de son devoir de l'aider et de le soutenir, même contre son gré.

– Il s'est passé quelque chose durant ta mission ? Tu as dû te battre ?

D'un mouvement souple, le Lion se releva, ne supportant plus la présence envahissante du centaure, et il se posta à une fenêtre, loin de l'autre andouille qui avait décidé de remuer le couteau dans la plaie. Il ne prit même pas la peine de répondre et ne lui lança qu'un regard mauvais.

– Ils ne t'ont pas bien reçu ? Ils t'ont menacé ? Ils t'ont agressé ?

Face à cette avalanche de questions qui n'augurait rien de bon pour le moral déjà au trente-sixième dessous du Lion, ce dernier leva simplement les yeux au ciel en une supplication muette. Pourquoi avait-il fallu qu'il tombe sur un type surprotecteur en guise de frère ? Si seulement il pouvait éviter de lui coller aux basques ou arrêter de lui aggraver sa migraine et sa morosité… Mais non… Ce n'était pas Ikki, lui ! C'était Aioros, le parfait et dévoué grand frère qui vous harcelait jusqu'à vous faire rendre gorge…

D'ailleurs l'interrogatoire continua sans coup férir :

– Ils ont voulu faire pression sur toi pour faire plier Athéna ? Mais parle, bon sang ! ! Tu ne t'es pas regardé dans une glace ou quoi ? ! On dirait que tu as été laminé par une bande de fillettes, comme dans tes cauchemars ! ! Que t'est-il arrivé ? Pourquoi es-tu dans cet état ?

– MAIS TU VAS LA FERMER, BORDEL ! ! ! ! FOUS-MOI LA PAIX ET VA JOUER AVEC TON ARC AILLEURS QU'ICI ! ! ! !

L'éclat d'Aiolia ressemblait à un véritable rugissement de fureur et le Sagittaire sursauta avant de se reprendre et d'élever la voix à son tour :

– Oh ! ! D'abord, tu te calmes ! ! Je ne suis pas ton serviteur ! ! Ensuite, tu vas m'expliquer calmement ce qu'il se passe dans ta caboche de lion mal léché ! !

Aiolia serra les poings, se retenant pour ne pas transformer son adorable frère en punching-ball vivant. Non, mais est-ce qu'il ressemblait à la fontaine ambulante qui prônait le pacifisme en vous envoyant des chaînes ou des décharges électriques à la figure ? Lui, il n'avait rien demandé à l'autre, là, et voilà qu'il le harcelait alors qu'il voulait être seul ! Et puis, c'en était trop ! Il était à la limite de la bonne crise d'hystérie… et du plus profond désespoir. Il tourna les talons et se dirigea vers sa cuisine, non sans se demander ce qu'il pourrait bien y faire… Mais tout était bon pour échapper à la pression du Sagittaire d'Or qui semblait s'être donné pour mission de l'anéantir purement et simplement… Et le pire, c'était que l'autre, avec toutes ses bonnes intentions écœurantes, ne se rendait même pas compte de l'effet négatif qu'il produisait.

Il était en train de se faire mécaniquement du lait chaud lorsque sa " mouche du coche " personnelle revint à la charge, déballant toute sa psychologie bon enfant qu'Aiolia ne désirait surtout pas entendre. Il n'avait pas encore compris qu'il l'étouffait, là, avec sa volonté déplacée de le protéger et sa culpabilité toujours aussi présente ? Parce qu'il savait parfaitement qu'Aioros s'en voulait de l'avoir laissé derrière lui lors de son sauvetage héroïque de la déesse et qu'il voulait se rattraper depuis leur retour inespéré du royaume d'Hadès. Il n'était pas idiot. Alors lorsque Aioros reprit son interrogatoire, le réflexe du Lion fut de lui envoyer sa tasse de chocolat chaud en pleine figure, tasse que le centaure évita de justesse et qui alla s'éclater contre le mur en refaisant la peinture, par la même occasion.

Il y eut un instant de silence pesant où les deux protagonistes se regardèrent droit dans les yeux, Aioros, partagé entre la colère et la stupéfaction, alors qu'Aiolia, se consumait de rage et semblait prêt à l'étrangler sur place. La dernière fois que l'aîné avait vu le Lion perdre ainsi son sang-froid, c'était lorsqu'il était encore apprenti et face à un certain Milo… D'ailleurs les deux garnements s'étaient alors battus comme de vrais chiffonniers et il ne savait plus pour quelle raison au juste… Certainement un truc de mômes…

Aussi le Sagittaire ne fut-il absolument pas surpris de voir son petit frère littéralement exploser et se transformer en fauve incontrôlable, tel son signe zodiacal. L'œil étincelant, le visage contracté et toute la musculature tendue, Aiolia le fixait comme s'il allait le réduire en charpie. Mais l'aîné savait pertinemment à quoi s'attendre et il s'avança vers cette furie, préférant l'immobiliser avant qu'elle ne tente quoi que ce soit. Il le saisit brusquement au bras et essaya de lui faire une clé, mais le Lion se dégagea avec une telle violence qu'Aioros faillit traverser la cuisine sur le dos et il se récupéra de justesse alors qu'Aiolia se mit à hurler de plus belle :

– NE ME TOUCHE PAS ! ! ! !

Le Sagittaire fronça les sourcils et durcit le ton :

– Maintenant, ça suffit, Aiolia ! Tu te calmes ! Tu te comportes de façon totalement irrationnelle et tu perds le contrôle ! Que dirait Marine en te voyant dans cet état-là, tu y as songé ? Reprends-toi ! !

Si Aiolia était déjà furieux, ce n'était rien face à cet être incontrôlable qui se rua sur Aioros pour le mettre " hors d'état de nuire ". Et le tout en vociférant toujours :

– NON, MAIS T'ES BOUCHE OU QUOI ? ? ? VIRE TES SABOTS DE CHEZ MOI ET VA FAIRE TON MORALISATEUR AILLEURS ! ! ! JE N'AI PAS BESOIN DE TOI ! ! ! J'AI TOUJOURS DU ME DEBROUILLER TOUT SEUL, ALORS TES ACCES DE SENTIMENTALISME, TU TE LES GARDES ! ! ! TU M'ECOEURES, TU M'ENTENDS ? ? ? ! ! ! TU ME DEGOUTES ! ! ! ET MELE-TOI DE TES FESSES, CA CHANGERA POUR UNE FOIS ! ! ! !

Le Sagittaire para un premier coup, puis un second et recula précipitamment alors que le Lion le chargeait littéralement en le mitraillant de ses poings. Il se retrouva acculé contre le mur du salon et ne vit pas venir l'attaque qui le cueillit en pleine mâchoire, lui éclatant la lèvre inférieure au passage. Aiolia avait frappé de toutes ses forces, avec la ferme intention de le mettre KO et de fait, Aioros était quelque peu sonné. Seules les injures que lui adressait son frère dans un langage peu châtié l'empêchaient de se laisser aller totalement. Il devait se reprendre pour dompter ce fauve qui se déchaînait. Bon sang ! Il n'était pas un ennemi ! Pourquoi Aiolia agissait-il de façon aussi illogique ? Il vit le poing du Lion se lever pour s'abattre de nouveau sur lui et il ne put qu'attendre passivement le coup, avec son cortège de souffrances…

… mais le poing resta comme immobilisé, alors que l'expression du cadet trahissait toute sa surprise et son incompréhension.

– Non mais c'est pas bientôt fini ce raffut ? ! Vous savez qu'il y a des endroits prévus exprès pour s'entraîner ? Ça s'appelle des arènes ! ! Au moins, là-bas, vous n'empêcherez pas les autres de se reposer en paix ! fit une voix rocailleuse et virile.

Le Lion se retourna pour voir qui retenait d'une main aussi ferme son poignet, même après une tentative de dégagement. Et ce qu'il vit l'aurait fait se plier de rire si seulement il en avait été d'humeur. Car celui qui avait eu l'audace de l'arrêter n'était rien d'autre qu'Angelo. Le cheveu hirsute, la mine peu amène et portant en tout et pour tout un caleçon rayé, l'Italien les regardait tout deux avec exaspération. Il dégageait une force tout aussi animale qu'Aiolia en cet instant, mais il semblait plus dangereux, plus fourbe que le Lion, ce qui, en connaissant le passé peu reluisant de l'individu en question n'était guère étonnant. D'ailleurs, le Cancer prit les choses en main sans tarder :

– Bon, Chiron, retourne immédiatement chez toi… Ton fauve de frangin ne semble pas vouloir discuter avec toi autour d'une tasse de thé et des petits biscuits alors fous-lui la paix. Quant à toi, le roi de la savane, viens par ici !

Il tira de force le Lion à sa suite et le poussa sous la douche où il régla le jet sur l'eau froide, ce qui eut pour effet de calmer net Aiolia, qui se réfugia contre le carrelage de la paroi en claquant des dents. Une fois qu'il fut bien sûr que le Lion n'avait plus de velléité de violence, il ferma le robinet et lui conseilla sur un ton bourru de se sécher et d'aller se changer alors que lui-même quittait la pièce.

Lorsqu'Aiolia revint dans la cuisine en jogging et les cheveux encore humides, il découvrit une assiette de spaghettis à la bolognaise qui l'attendait. Il lança un regard interrogateur au Cancer qui haussa les épaules tout en s'installant paisiblement de l'autre côté. Angelo ne disait rien. Il se contentait d'être présent, tout simplement. Le Lion d'Or se mit donc à table et fit un effort pour manger un peu. Il n'avait aucun appétit et pourtant le plat était bon, mais l'angoisse était là, bien présente et lui nouait l'estomac. Mais Angelo avait cuisiné et il devait lui faire honneur sous peine de voir l'assiette lui voler à la figure.

Une fois terminé, il n'eut même pas le temps de réagir que le Cancer débarrassait déjà la table. Estomaqué, Aiolia le regarda faire, ne s'attendant pas à découvrir une telle facette chez l'un des assassins. Finalement, il pouvait être presque sociable, l'Italien… Il était encore perdu dans ses réflexions lorsque ledit Italien se tourna vers lui et prit enfin la parole :

– Ecoute, le fauve, on n'a pas besoin d'un autre dépressif. Y a déjà l'insecte de la huitième maison pour ça. T'as une bière ?

D'un geste automatique, le Lion lui montra le réfrigérateur tout en se levant. Pourquoi le Cancer restait-il là ? Que lui voulait-il ? Angelo prit deux canettes et poussa Aiolia devant lui pour l'amener jusque dans le salon où il se laissa tomber sur le canapé. Il désigna du menton l'autre extrémité, demandant à son hôte de prendre ses aises. Une fois le Lion assis, le dos droit et l'expression toujours aussi fermée, le Cancer lui tendit une bière avant d'ouvrir la sienne et d'en boire une gorgée. Il marmonna au bout d'un moment :

– Va falloir que tu fasses les courses, t'as plus rien dans tes placards et ton frigo est vide. J'ai fini le dernier paquet de pâtes tout à l'heure…

– Ah… J'avais oublié… Mais demain, ça sera pas possible…

Angelo but une nouvelle gorgée de bière et renversa sa tête sur le dossier du canapé. Il laissa passer un long moment sans rien dire avant de grommeler :

– C'est sûr, faut qu'on soit tous là pour la réattribution de l'armure du pingouin… Dommage qu'il soit reparti voir Hadès, celui-là, j'avais deux mots à lui dire.

Le Lion eut une faible grimace et il ouvrit sa propre bière :

– Quelque chose me dit que tu n'appréciais pas Camus, je me trompe ?

Le Cancer se mit doucement à sourire et répondit :

– Les mecs qui se montrent fourbes et planquent leurs émotions sous une carapace blindée, je m'en méfie. Faut croire que j'avais raison. Ce type n'a jamais été normal. On ne peut pas ne rien éprouver, c'est pas humain. Et puis faut être cinglé pour préférer se les cailler près du Pôle Nord plutôt que de rester peinard ici…

Le Lion secoua la tête, vaguement amusé et rétorqua pour le principe, bien qu'il soit d'accord avec son pair sur le fond :

– Mais il était le Chevalier du Verseau, il était à la tête des Chevaliers de Glace, c'était normal qu'il préfère le froid.

Un bref éclat de rire secoua l'Italien qui reprit :

– Là, excuse-moi, mais ça me fait mourir de rire ! Ce n'est pas parce qu'il était le Saint du Verseau qu'il était obligé de geler tout ce qui l'approchait et de se transformer lui-même en espèce d'ours polaire ! Nan… Y a autre chose, à mon avis, il n'était pas clair… Pas très bien dans sa tête, si tu vois ce que je veux dire. Et puis le fait qu'il était l'espion du Sanctuaire, ça n'avait pas dû l'arranger au niveau mental… Cinglé, ce Français… Totalement givré, au propre comme au figuré…

– N'empêche qu'il était plus puissant qu'il ne nous l'avait laissé croire… Il nous a alignés et je n'ai toujours pas compris comment il avait fait…

Un éclat sombre passa dans les yeux du Cancer qui se passa une main dans sa courte tignasse :

– Il était peut-être cinglé, mais il était très rusé et il a eu du bol à ce moment-là… Mais Milo lui a réglé son compte et il ne pourra plus s'expliquer là-dessus… Dommage…

Le silence s'installa de nouveau dans la pièce alors que les deux compères contemplaient pensivement le mur d'en face en sirotant leur bière. Tellement de questions restaient en suspens et celui qui aurait pu leur répondre n'était plus… Aiolia se sentait un peu mieux, nettement apaisé, comme si la présence d'Angelo le rassurait et éloignait de lui le spectre de la folie et de la honte. Au bout d'un long moment, il finit par demander :

– Et tu sais qui ils ont choisi pour l'Epreuve ?

– Mouais, le colvert albinos de Sibérie…

– Ah ouais... quand même... On est mal barrés, là... Pourquoi justement le disciple de l'autre traître ? Ils n'avaient rien d'autre sous la main ou quoi ?

– Faut croire que non… En attendant, on se ramasse un copié-collé de l'iceberg…

Un pâle sourire étira les lèvres du Lion qui remarqua :

– Tant qu'à choisir, l'original était quand même mieux, je trouve… L'autre, là, avec son Lac des Cygnes, ne fait absolument pas sérieux, à moins qu'il ne veuille faire mourir de rire son adversaire, mais je doute de l'efficacité d'une telle attaque…

Angelo secoua la tête avec une expression dégoûtée et remarqua presque innocemment :

– Encore faudrait-il qu'il parvienne à gagner l'armure d'or… Je ne suis pas sûr que la Cloth l'accepte. Il n'a pas vraiment le niveau…

– Tu crois ? Pourtant il nous a battus avec les autres Bronzes…

Angelo éclata de rire une nouvelle fois et lança :

– Aiolia, par Athéna ! Ouvre les yeux ! Lesquels se sont vraiment battus contre nous ? Pas le Cygne, en tout cas ! Lui, il est allé se faire prendre au piège de Saga avant de se faire proprement évincer par son propre maître ! Quant à son combat contre Milo… Pfff ! Une sinistre parodie d'affrontement… Milo aurait pu le tuer à tout moment s'il l'avait souhaité, mais il a voulu faire plaisir au glaçon de Sibérie – va savoir pourquoi ! – et finalement le Verseau s'est laissé refroidir pour lui apprendre à bien combattre… Dis-moi à quel moment a-t-il montré sa réelle valeur ? Jamais ! Par contre pleurer et gémir, ça, oui, merci, on a entendu ! ! Il ferait presque concurrence avec l'autre fontaine ambulante qui se planque derrière ses chaînes et son frangin pour s'en sortir ! Alors, non, excuse-moi, mais _ça_, ce n'est pas un Chevalier d'Or… Il est tout juste bon à chouiner et à se faire congeler…

Aiolia regarda le Cancer avec des yeux ronds et tenta de répondre :

– Mais… mais… Il a affronté des adversaires très puissants et…

– … il s'est fait à chaque fois laminer. Si le cœur de glace n'était pas intervenu à chaque fois par le biais de son armure, on n'en parlerait plus du colvert albinos qui nous fait à chaque fois un test d'équilibre avant de déclencher une petite brise rafraîchissante…

Angelo se tut quelques secondes, se tourna vers Aiolia et se pencha vers lui brusquement pour lui lancer sur un ton mutin :

– Ecoute… Je te parie que le piaf de Sibérie ne réussira pas à obtenir l'armure du Verseau… Si tu es si sûr de toi, tu n'auras qu'à parier avec moi qu'au contraire, il réussira l'Epreuve d'acquisition. Disons que l'enjeu sera de se rendre un service lorsque l'autre en aura besoin. C'est honnête.

Un éclat de défi s'alluma dans le regard jusque-là éteint du Lion qui répondit :

– D'accord ! Je te parie qu'il l'aura, cette armure ! Parce que justement c'est celle de son maître et que ce dernier va l'aider à l'obtenir !

Un mauvais sourire étira les lèvres du Cancer :

– Alors là, tu te fous le doigt dans l'œil, à mon avis. Un traître du gabarit du glacier sur pattes n'en a rien à cirer de son disciple, au contraire ! Moi, je te dis que l'armure refusera l'emplumé et qu'il sera mis au tapis dans les quinze premières minutes…

– Pari tenu !

Angelo se recula lentement, très satisfait de lui-même. Aiolia, quant à lui, était en train de songer aux chances de réussite de Hyoga et avait du même coup totalement oublié sa honte et sa terreur des Chasseresses d'Artémis. La présence d'Angelo, sa force et ses remarques acides l'avaient tiré de sa torpeur plus efficacement que la présence encombrante de son frère et il ne savait guère pourquoi… En fait, il souhaitait que le Cancer reste là, près de lui, comme si rien ne pouvait lui arriver en sa présence, comme s'il avait le pouvoir d'éloigner ses peurs et ses cauchemars… L'Italien le tranquillisait par son assurance et c'était tout ce dont il avait besoin pour le moment.

__

– Sanctuaire d'Athéna, Temple du Scorpion, le lendemain matin –

– Et merde ! grogna le Scorpion en remontant le drap sur sa tête.

Le soleil semblait être levé depuis longtemps et un rayon taquin avait décidé de l'éblouir. Milo poussa un soupir à fendre l'âme et s'enfonça davantage dans son lit. Il n'avait pas envie de se lever… D'ailleurs, cela faisait bien six mois qu'il n'avait plus envie de rien… Depuis ce fameux soir où… Non… Ne pas y penser, sinon, il allait encore plonger et ressasser une énième fois les événements…

– Rhaaaaa ! C'est pas vrai ! Milo, tu deviens fou ! s'écria le Chevalier en se retournant rageusement et en serrant les poings.

Camus… Pourquoi avait-il fait ça ? Et pourquoi lui-même n'avait-il pu contrôler ses maudites pulsions ? Il l'avait laissé seul, en sang, souillé, inconscient et brisé… Jamais il ne se le pardonnerait ! Il l'avait aimé pourtant ! Tellement aimé qu'il en avait perdu la tête lorsque Camus avait été banni… Ne plus le voir, ne plus lui parler, ne plus sentir sa présence près de lui, le savoir en danger en permanence… Il n'avait pu le supporter. Il avait observé les combats successifs du Verseau et il avait trouvé plus charitable d'en finir de sa propre main. Mais au lieu de cela, il l'avait… il l'avait violé…

– Tu n'es qu'un monstre ! Un criminel monstrueux !

Milo serra les poings. Il se sentait tellement coupable… Ses pensées revenaient irrémédiablement sur le corps malmené et inerte du Français, son regard vitreux, son début d'agonie, ses cris de souffrance… C'était cela le pire, avec les larmes… Il n'avait vu Camus pleurer qu'une seule fois auparavant et jamais il ne l'avait entendu crier jusqu'à ce fameux jour… Mais là, ces plaintes déchirantes tintaient encore à ses oreilles et revenaient le hanter jusque dans son sommeil. Ces larmes versées par la souffrance et l'humiliation le submergeaient de honte. Il les voyait jusque dans la goutte d'eau qui s'échappait du robinet, jusque dans la pluie ou la rosée du matin, comme si tout se liguait pour lui rappeler sans cesse son crime odieux. Camus avait terriblement souffert et il n'en tirait aucune gloire. Oh non ! Au contraire ! Il lui donnerait volontiers sa vie pour effacer ce qu'il lui avait fait… Mais Camus n'était plus et il devait l'attendre de pied ferme aux Enfers.

Milo ramena son oreiller contre lui, fermant les yeux de toutes ses forces alors qu'un violent frisson le parcourait tout entier. Se rendormir pour ne plus penser, pour ne plus se sentir coupable, pour ne plus avoir envie de vomir, pour ne plus être dégoûté de soi, pour ne plus se haïr, pour oublier… tout oublier jusqu'à sa propre existence, oublier le vide dans son être qu'avait créé la mort de son amour secret, oublier ce souvenir atroce où l'être cher perd conscience dans une mare de sang… par sa faute…

Et de cette situation dangereuse, il ne pouvait en parler à personne… absolument personne. Il avait bien trop honte de lui-même ! Il avait d'ailleurs été très succinct dans son rapport, signalant simplement qu'il avait laissé le Verseau pour mort. Inutile de rentrer dans les détails, n'est-ce pas ? Si personne ne savait, il n'aurait pas besoin de s'expliquer… C'était ce qu'il avait pensé à ce moment-là, encore trop en état de choc lui-même pour songer aux conséquences de ses actes. Et en plus de ses propres remords qui avaient immédiatement commencé à le ronger, le Scorpion avait dès lors redouté à chaque instant une convocation du Grand Pope qui aurait sonné le glas de sa propre existence, ou plutôt semblant d'existence… Lâcheté de sa part ? Sûrement… Refus aussi d'accepter la vérité dans toute sa violence et sa cruauté… Milo était incapable d'une telle chose envers son meilleur ami, pensez-vous ! Son passé d'assassin ? Enfin ! Il était tout de même capable de se contrôler un minimum, non ?

Perdu dans ses réflexions tellement faites et refaites qu'il s'agissait d'ailleurs plus d'un mantra que d'une véritable pensée constructive, le Scorpion n'entendit ni la porte d'entrée de ses appartements s'ouvrir, ni les pas d'un individu qui ne cherchait pourtant pas à se dissimuler et qui heurta une canette de bière vide avant de jurer. Il y eut un bref moment de silence, puis l'individu sembla se déplacer et se rapprocher, trébuchant sur un autre cadavre métallique au passage, ce qui finit par tirer le Scorpion de son état semi végétatif sans qu'il ne daigne pour autant se manifester. L'intrus finirait bien par partir, comme tous les autres avant lui, découragé par son aura agressive…

– Milo ? Ne me dis pas que tu dors encore à une heure pareille ! fit une voix avec un léger accent.

Le Scorpion se garda de bouger ne serait-ce qu'un orteil. _Allez… Dégage… Laisse-moi me morfondre en paix !_ Mais il était dit que ce jour-là, le Grec ne resterait pas à ressasser ses erreurs tranquillement dans son lit.Son visiteur ne se gêna pas pour entrer dans sa chambre en s'exclamant :

– Milo ! ? Mais tu n'es pas encore prêt ! ! Qu'est-ce que tu as bu hier soir ? ?

Face à l'absence totale de réaction de son interlocuteur, son visiteur ouvrit en grand les rideaux de la chambre et enleva d'un geste vif le drap qui recouvrait le Chevalier.

– Allez debout, marmotte ! Il te reste trente minutes pour dessaouler et être présentable !

Milo chercha d'une main tâtonnante à récupérer son drap en marmonnant :

– Aphro, laisse-moi tranquille… Veux dormir…

Le Poissons ouvrit une armoire et commença l'inventaire des vêtements du Scorpion pour lui choisir une tenue plus décente que son boxer.

– Pas aujourd'hui, Milo ! Athéna nous attend ! C'est un jour spécial et ta présence est indispensable.

– M'en fous ! gronda un Grec de très mauvaise humeur tout en lui tournant le dos délibérément.

Le Suédois s'assit près de son compagnon d'armes et fit avec sérieux, le regard fixé sur le linge qu'il avait sélectionné :

– Milo, je t'en prie… On ne te voit plus que très rarement… Tu restes enfermé dans ton Temple en permanence depuis son départ… Tu dois l'oublier, penser à autre chose… Te réfugier dans le sommeil et l'alcool ne fera que retarder les choses !

Milo se dressa assis sur son lit brutalement en s'écriant :

– L'oublier ? ! ? Mais je l'aimais, Aphrodite ! L'oublier ? ! Comment le pourrais-je après ce que je lui ai fait ? Je l'ai…

Le Scorpion s'arrêta net, prenant brutalement conscience de ce qu'il était en train de dire. Ses yeux s'écarquillèrent d'horreur et il devint livide. Il baissa la tête et cacha son visage dans ses mains :

– Je l'ai fait tellement souffrir… J'ai fait quelque chose de monstrueux… Oh, si tu savais… Je suis impardonnable… Il ne pouvait même plus se défendre… J'en suis malade, Aphro, j'en crève… Je vois encore son visage… Il baignait dans son sang… Ses yeux, ses yeux… Il pleurait à la fin… Je…

Un hoquet secoua Milo qui se tassa sur lui-même alors que de nouvelles larmes de désespoir et de honte coulaient sur ses joues. Encore une fois ces images atroces venaient danser devant ses yeux et il lui était impossible de leur échapper. Il allait devenir fou. S'il ne l'était pas déjà… Il se sentait si mal, si seul. Il chutait, il le savait et il ne savait à quoi se raccrocher pour s'en sortir. Mais qui pourrait seulement le comprendre et l'aider ? Si au moins Camus était encore en vie… Ne serait-ce que cela… Alors oui, il se battrait pour lui…

Le Suédois, un instant désarçonné par cet aveu brutal et par cette facette inattendue du jeune Grec, le prit doucement dans ses bras pour le bercer après avoir posé les vêtements à côté de lui. Tout ce qu'il avait compris à l'histoire, c'était que visiblement Milo avait attaqué Camus alors que ce dernier était déjà très esquinté par ses affrontements précédents. Son sens de l'honneur se trouvait donc entaché. Vaincre un adversaire déjà au sol n'avait rien de très glorieux en soi. Mais justement, Camus était devenu un ennemi dangereux à abattre et le Scorpion était l'un des assassins du Sanctuaire. Il caressa ses cheveux lentement et prit un ton rassurant :

– Milo… Il avait trahi Athéna… Conspirer contre le Sanctuaire et vendre ses secrets à l'ennemi sont des crimes impardonnables… Tu sais comme moi qu'il aurait dû être condamné à la peine capitale et subir un châtiment exemplaire. Seule la clémence de notre Déesse lui a laissé un sursis. Tout cela, c'est du passé… Il faut le laisser là où il est… On ne peut revenir en arrière… Milo, aujourd'hui, l'armure du Verseau doit être réattribuée. Je t'en prie, pour le Camus que tu as aimé, sois présent à cette cérémonie. C'est important.

Milo se détacha d'Aphrodite et eut un sourire triste :

– Voir Hyoga dans l'armure de son maître tous les jours, ça va être dur…

Aphrodite se leva et fit calmement :

– Tu t'y habitueras, comme chacun d'entre nous… Tu sais, cet événement tragique a ébranlé tous les autres Saints aussi… Mais il faut aller de l'avant.

Il se dirigea vers la porte et eut un sourire engageant :

– Habille-toi ! Je vais te préparer une petite collation. Thé ou café ?

Milo se leva à son tour et prit ses affaires en répondant :

– Café… Merci pour tout, Aphro…

Le Suédois lui fit un clin d'œil et se rendit dans la pièce qui avait dû être une cuisine dans une vie antérieure, avant de devenir un champ de bataille, et de servir accessoirement de poubelle au Scorpion. Il parvint à retrouver la cafetière perdue derrière une forêt d'emballages vides – et miracle ! – des biscottes mangeables, encore emballées dans leur étui dans un placard qui n'avait pas encore subi les ravages du cyclone Milo.

Quelques minutes plus tard, ils étaient attablés devant un encas simple et rapide à avaler. Ils n'échangèrent pas un mot, mais le Suédois nota toutefois que son homologue avait vraiment une sale tête, et que six mois de réclusion ne lui avait pas fait vraiment beaucoup de bien. Et là, il pouvait s'estimer heureux car le Scorpion était sobre, ce qui n'était pas toujours le cas. Il se contentait de mâchouiller sa biscotte beurrée, le regard hanté par ses visions et les mains encore un peu tremblantes. Une fois la collation terminée, ils débarrassèrent la table et sortirent du temple. Soudain, Aphrodite marqua un temps d'arrêt, levant les yeux au ciel et se mordillant la lèvre inférieure :

– J'allais oublier ! Quelle tête en l'air je peux être parfois !

Milo le regarda sans comprendre quand, sans crier gare, un déluge d'éclairs dorés et éblouissants entoura le corps d'Aphrodite. Une fois que ce phénomène cessa, le Scorpion vit le Poissons tout étincelant dans son armure qui soulignait sa silhouette délicate, le casque en main et la cape et la chevelure azurée flottant dans la brise. Ce dernier eut une petite grimace en regardant le ciel bleu où il n'y avait pas le plus petit bout de nuage :

– Il fait horriblement chaud pour porter une armure et je vais coller de partout dans moins d'une heure, mais le protocole…

Milo eut un fantôme de sourire taquin :

– De quoi te plains-tu ? Tu as un sauna gratuit ! Tu devrais être ravi, non ?

Aphrodite le considéra durant quelques secondes, étonné de voir surgir l'ancien Milo sans crier gare, même si ce n'était qu'apparence, même si ce n'était que pour faire bonne figure une fois sorti de son antre… Six mois que le Sanctuaire n'avait pas entendu les répliques malicieuses et cyniques du Grec. Pourtant, cela sonnait étrangement faux. Tentative de gaieté d'un cœur triste et ravagé. Une passe d'armes qui ressemblait bien plus à une dernière estocade avant l'adieu définitif. Aphrodite, brusquement mal à l'aise devant ce regard presque mort, se détourna et s'exclama avec un peu trop d'entrain :

– Et je vais être plus écarlate que ton aiguille et ma peau sera couverte d'érythèmes vermillons ! Quelle horreur ! Ce soir, ça sera un véritable cauchemar pour réparer tous ces ravages !

Le Scorpion afficha une expression ahurie et il garda quelques secondes le silence pour tenter de saisir le sens des mystérieuses paroles de son homologue. Il songea que Camus, lui, aurait compris et le lui aurait expliqué… Non ! Il ne devait plus penser à lui. Il était mort ! _Une réponse vague suffira…Avec un peu de chance, il ne remarquera rien…_ se dit-il.

– Bah, je te fais confiance… T'en as l'habitude, non ?

Aphrodite ne tenta pas de confirmer l'affirmation donnée au hasard par le Scorpion. Ils n'avaient plus guère le temps de discuter. Il fit signe à ce dernier qui perçut le message. A son tour, Milo revêtit son armure, mais contrairement à son compagnon, il mit son casque en place, le positionnant soigneusement sur sa chevelure indisciplinée. La Cloth lui semblait bien lourde depuis la dernière fois où il l'avait revêtue et d'ailleurs, elle était un peu flottante aussi… Elle allait devoir s'adapter à son corps qui avait pâti de ces derniers mois d'inactivité totale. Et à y réfléchir sérieusement, il se demanda s'il pourrait encore se déplacer aussi vite qu'avant. Cela faisait tellement longtemps qu'il n'avait pas mis le pied dehors. Serait-il capable de se battre si jamais le Sanctuaire était assailli ? Non… Probablement pas… Il se sentait bien trop affaibli… Le premier venu le balaierait sans aucune difficulté.

Ils descendirent les marches sans courir mais conscients d'être très légèrement en retard. Ils entrèrent dans l'arène où déjà tout le monde s'était rassemblé et ils rejoignirent la rangée de Golds qui attendaient patiemment le début de l'épreuve. Milo, la tête basse, tentait d'être le plus discret possible, mais aux côtés d'Aphrodite, c'était peine perdue ! Ce dernier s'arrangeait toujours pour se faire remarquer partout où il allait et encore une fois, ce fut le cas alors qu'ils venaient à peine de s'asseoir. Angelo eut un sourire moqueur :

– Eh bien, la Poiscaille ! Tu m'as pas l'air très frais ! Quand as-tu vu la mer pour la dernière fois ? Ou alors as-tu fait connaissance du fameux dard du Scorpion ?

Le Scorpion faillit avaler de travers et il grogna, mécontent :

– Ferme-la, le Crabe, ou je vais te le faire connaître, mon dard !

– Ouh là ! L'Insecte s'est levé de la mauvaise patte ! fit Angelo en ricanant.

Milo se dressa brusquement en faisant brûler son cosmos, totalement instable, ses yeux ayant pris un éclat rubis tout à fait inquiétant. Il hurla de rage :

– Tu sais ce qu'il te dit, l'Insecte ? ! ? Tu peux pas me foutre la paix, le Rital ? ! C'est plus fort que toi ! ! ! J'en ai assez ! ! Tu veux qu'on règle ça dans l'arène ? ! J'ai justement besoin d'un punching-ball et ta face de Crabe me convient tout à fait ! !

Angelo se leva à son tour, enflammant aussi son cosmos :

– Non mais ! Tu vas te calmer ! Qu'est-ce qui te prend ? Tu es devenu complètement fou, ma parole !

Aphrodite posa une main apaisante sur l'épaule du Scorpion, dont l'aura crépitait et ondulait sans parvenir à s'harmoniser, et fit :

– Milo, calme-toi, il plaisantait… Je t'en prie, reprends-toi…

Saga, de son côté, faisait de même avec Angelo qui bouillait de colère. Toute l'assemblée s'était tue, attendant la suite avec une certaine angoisse. Athéna elle-même restait surprise. Qu'arrivait-il donc à Milo ? Même son cosmos n'était plus sous contrôle ! Il était si sensible et caractériel depuis… Elle ferma les yeux et inspira à fond pour maîtriser sa propre émotion. Ainsi donc le Scorpion se perdait depuis son retour d'Athènes. Elle s'en voulut de ne pas avoir compris à quel point la situation de son Chevalier était grave… Elle allait devoir intervenir rapidement pour le sortir de ce marasme.

Pendant ce temps, le Scorpion se rassit en éteignant sa cosmo-énergie et bougonna, d'un air peu convaincant :

– Je n'aime pas du tout ce genre de plaisanterie…

Angelo fit de même et croisa les bras d'un air vindicatif :

– Pensais pas te froisser pour si peu… Ce que tu es susceptible !

Les autres Golds se regardèrent avec autant d'étonnement que d'inquiétude. Non seulement Milo était devenu tellement irascible qu'un rien le mettait en fureur mais, en plus, il restait irrémédiablement solitaire, enfermé dans son Temple, refusant sans cesse de se joindre aux entraînements et aux sorties communes, préférant dormir ou boire. Il avait même oublié les réunions de ces deux derniers mois au palais du Grand Pope. Il arborait un teint blafard, presque grisâtre, et son armure cachait bien mal sa grande maigreur. Ses yeux avaient perdu leur éclat scintillant ; quant à ses cheveux, ce n'était plus qu'une masse hirsute à peine peignée, aussi terne qu'une vieille brosse à dents. Où était donc passé le Milo bon vivant, cynique, plein d'entrain et joueur d'autrefois ? Il avait bel et bien disparu en même temps que Camus et beaucoup pensait qu'on ne tarderait pas à voir sous peu la réattribution de l'armure du Scorpion.

Dents serrées, poings crispés, corps tendu et yeux aux teintes orangées, Milo se garda de répondre. Il ne voulait pas offenser Athéna. Et… il y avait cette armure du Verseau… tout ce qui restait de son ami, de son amour perdu. Son seul héritage, avec la douleur cruelle et incessante de sa disparition qui le tuait peu à peu, qui le rongeait plus efficacement que n'importe quelle maladie incurable. Il aurait dû se pendre ce jour-là, au moins il n'aurait pas enduré toute cette souffrance !

Le Grand Pope se leva et étendit les bras. Le silence se fit et il prit la parole :

– Chevaliers, nous voici tous réunis en ce lieu, en présence de sa Majesté Athéna, afin d'attribuer l'armure d'or du Verseau. Ainsi la garde dorée sera complète et la roue du Zodiaque continuera à protéger l'Humanité et le Sanctuaire.

Athéna était aussi nerveuse que Shion. Camus n'était pas mort et son cœur lui restait fidèle… Comment allait réagir l'armure ? Accepterait-elle de couvrir Hyoga provisoirement pour donner le change ? Le Chevalier du Cygne était leur meilleur candidat. Si l'armure le refusait, qui d'autre pourrait prétendre la porter ? A part Camus lui-même, ce qui, évidemment, était impossible pour le moment…

– Pour tenter l'Epreuve de l'Armure, nous n'avons qu'un seul prétendant. Il s'agit de Hyoga, Chevalier du Cygne…

Le susnommé apparut au bout de l'arène, plus pâle qu'à l'ordinaire, et il remonta jusqu'à une distance honorable du Grand Pope et de la Déesse. Il ne portait pas d'armure, seulement son T-shirt bleu habituel, son pantalon noir et ses jambières oranges. Il mit un genou en terre et s'inclina devant celle qu'il protégeait et son représentant sur terre. Il se demandait bien à quel type d'épreuve il allait être confronté… Normalement, pour porter la Cloth du Verseau, il aurait dû combattre son maître jusqu'à ce que l'armure vienne d'elle-même le recouvrir, achevant leur affrontement en le reconnaissant comme le nouveau Chevalier d'Or. Mais Camus n'était plus là… et il avait entaché l'honneur des Chevaliers du Verseau passés et à venir.

Sur un signe du Grand Pope, il se releva et ses yeux, d'un bleu aussi pâle que celui des glaciers du Grand Nord, se posèrent sur l'urne qui trônait crânement sur un petit piédestal à quelques mètres de lui. Il déglutit péniblement. C'était lui ou il ressentait comme une onde agressive venant de la Pandora Box ? D'ailleurs, elle lui semblait plus grande que dans son souvenir, plus imposante aussi, et elle brillait de mille feux sous l'ardent soleil grec. Il n'avait pas encore fait un pas en sa direction et pourtant il ressentait comme un vague malaise… L'Epreuve consistait-elle à dompter l'armure ? Incertain, il attendait, ne sachant trop ce qu'il devait faire, observant l'urne qui paraissait pourtant bien inoffensive.

Les spectateurs se taisaient, absolument silencieux. Parmi eux, les Chevaliers d'Or scrutaient, goguenards ou attentifs, la scène qui se déroulait sous leurs yeux. Hyoga avait l'air d'une poule qui venait de trouver le couteau qui allait l'égorger mais rien ne s'était encore produit. Seul Mü, avait plissé les yeux, se concentrant davantage sur la Pandora Box. Quelque chose venait d'éveiller sa méfiance, mais il aurait été bien incapable de dire ce que cela était au juste… Il jeta un coup d'œil à Shion et à Athéna et il découvrit, médusé, que ces derniers étaient tendus, comme s'ils redoutaient quelque chose. Il reporta son attention sur le Russe et la Pandora Box et chercha à comprendre ce qu'il se passait. Mais il savait d'emblée que des éléments importants lui échappaient…

Le Grand Pope décida d'intervenir. Hyoga n'allait pas non plus passer toute la semaine à regarder l'urne en chien de faïence… Shion avait parfaitement ressenti la menace sourde d'Aquarius qui ne semblait pas vouloir se laisser convaincre aussi aisément. Il espérait juste que le petit saurait se montrer à la hauteur du défi de l'armure.

– Hyoga, l'armure du Verseau est ici… dit-il en désignant l'urne dorée devant lui.

Le Cygne s'approcha lentement de la Pandora Box, avec respect, mais aussi avec une crainte manifeste. L'oppression était devenue plus lourde à chaque mètre franchi. Et il avait l'impression de commettre un véritable sacrilège. Après tout, c'était l'armure de son Maître, de celui qu'il avait tant vénéré autrefois. Porter cette Cloth lui semblait si peu naturel, d'autant plus qu'il ne l'avait revêtue qu'en cas d'urgence, dans des situations désespérées. _Maître… Pourquoi a-t-il fallu que vous trahissiez Athéna, surtout après toutes les souffrances que vous aviez endurées pour elle ? Vous, qui m'aviez appris à être un Saint digne de ce nom, celui que l'on disait le plus loyal et le plus droit des Golds… Je ne comprends toujours pas pourquoi vous avez commis un tel crime… Pour quelle obscure raison ? Maître Camus, vous commenciez tout juste à sourire ! Je ne me sens pas digne de cette armure, c'est la vôtre ! Comment pourrais-je être à l'aise en la portant alors que votre ombre sera toujours là ? Oh, Athéna… C'est tellement difficile…_

Après quelques secondes d'immobilité pour se donner du courage, le cœur battant à tout rompre, il tendit la main vers le système d'ouverture. Un reflet glacial parcourut la surface de l'urne, comme un vague avertissement, s'ajoutant déjà à l'atmosphère coercitive qui semblait s'être solidifiée tellement la pression était forte, le défiant d'aller plus loin. Inspirant à fond, Hyoga saisit la poignée et tira dessus, faisant coulisser la chaîne dans un tintement métallique.

Le temps parut se suspendre alors que rien ne semblait se produire. Hyoga se demanda si c'était le mécanisme qui s'était enrayé ou si c'était la Pandora Box qui se rebellait… L'urne avait l'air de refuser de s'ouvrir délibérément… Un autre reflet blanc et aveuglant dansa sur sa surface dorée, plus lentement, s'attardant sur les courbes de son symbole, et la pression hostile devenait à peine soutenable pour le Cygne.

Puis tout sembla rentrer dans l'ordre. L'atmosphère s'allégea d'un seul coup, relâchant Hyoga qui n'en pouvait plus. Camus avait-il dû affronter une telle malveillance lors de sa propre Epreuve ? Il retint son soupir de soulagement et aborda la suite avec un peu plus de sérénité, même s'il n'en menait pas large. L'urne semblait enfin s'être décidée. Des éclats de lumière, rivalisant avec les rayons du soleil et la foudre du maître des cieux, jaillirent enfin de chaque arête de la boîte et les parois s'écartèrent dans un déluge scintillant et doré. L'armure surgit, splendide dans sa forme de présentation, sa jarre maintenue au-dessus de la tête, étincelante sous l'étouffant soleil grec. Le regard vide de son masque fixait Hyoga, tout à fait impassible, comme s'il attendait un signal.

Parmi les témoins de la scène, il y en avait trois qui ne pouvaient plus quitter des yeux l'armure. Ils avaient parfaitement ressenti sa précédente tentative de déstabilisation et ce soudain revirement était pour le moins étrange, sinon suspect. Mü ne comprenait pas pourquoi Aquarius montrait une telle animosité envers Hyoga alors que ce dernier l'avait déjà revêtue à plusieurs reprises. L'armure agissait-elle de son plein gré ou avait-elle reçu une consigne de la part de Camus ? Ce dernier avait-il préparé une vengeance posthume ? Qui pouvait vraiment se vanter d'avoir fréquenté suffisamment l'ancien Verseau pour prévoir ce qu'il ferait juste avant d'être découvert, traqué et mis à mort ? Le Bélier serra progressivement les poings, entièrement dans l'attente de ce qui allait suivre, ne voulant pas perdre un seul instant de ce qui se déroulait sous ses yeux pour mieux appréhender le problème… Car il le voyait gros comme son temple, Aquarius allait atterrir dans son atelier sous peu et lui, il allait devoir trouver des réponses aux questions qu'on lui poserait certainement !

A ce moment-là, le Cygne fit exploser son cosmos et le poussa de toute sa puissance. C'était la seule chose qui lui était venue à l'esprit étant donné que la Cloth restait inerte. Il appelait l'armure de son aura blanche pour qu'elle vienne le recouvrir et l'accepter. Une aura dorée entoura cette dernière en réponse et elle se sépara de son socle pour s'approcher lentement de son prétendant. Hyoga recula de quelques pas afin de se laisser une marge de manœuvre suffisante. Il ne savait trop à quoi s'attendre au juste, l'armure n'avait toujours pas tenté de s'harmoniser avec son cosmos. Elle émettait une aura dorée mais ne cherchait pas à initier le contact avec la sienne.

Tous les spectateurs retenaient leur souffle : Aquarius allait-elle reconnaître Hyoga digne d'elle ou non ? Pour l'instant, tout se déroulait à peu près normalement, mais l'épreuve n'était pas terminée pour autant… Et tout paraissait se passer au ralenti, comme si chaque étape était décomposée à l'extrême, avec une indolence proche de l'incurie. Aquarius finit par s'immobiliser et durant encore un laps de temps interminable, son masque impénétrable sembla fixer le Russe au cosmos ouvert à tous vents, comme pour le jauger, mais en aucun cas, il n'y eut de communication entre les deux auras, marquant encore le trop grand contraste entre les deux.

L'armure éclata et tout le monde crut qu'elle allait enfin se décider à recouvrir Hyoga. Chacune des pièces qui la constituait resta en suspension dans les airs, comme maintenue par des fils invisibles, retardant encore l'inéluctable. Mais au lieu de s'approcher du Cygne, dans un aveuglant flot lumineux, la Cloth se recomposa sous sa forme " humaine ", comme si un corps la portait. Elle se tenait debout face au Russe, inébranlable. Ce dernier ne savait plus comment réagir. Qu'est-ce que cela voulait dire ? Pourquoi l'armure ne le recouvrait-elle pas ? Qu'attendait-elle ? Que voulait-elle ?

Il y eut encore un bref instant où rien ne se passa. Soudain l'armure avança d'un pas, puis d'un autre dans un cliquetis métallique, alors que l'aura dorée prenait peu à peu plus d'ampleur et d'intensité. Au quatrième pas, des cristaux de glace commencèrent à se former autour d'elle, tandis que la température chutait à une vitesse croissante et qu'un souffle glacial se faisait ressentir jusque dans les gradins de l'arène. Hyoga avait de nouveau reculé de manière précipitée. Ce n'était plus une armure que le Cygne avait en face de lui, mais bel et bien un ennemi qui souhaitait en découdre avec lui. Il tomba instinctivement en garde, essayant de connaître les intentions de cet adversaire inhabituel.

Ce dernier s'arrêta enfin, planté au milieu de l'aire de combat, jambes légèrement écartées. Encore une pause… L'atmosphère oppressante fit son retour en force, broyant presque Hyoga sur place. Une larme translucide, un éclat de lumière chatoyant, glissa des yeux du masque inexpressif et roula sur la joue froide. Une autre la suivit et encore une autre… L'armure du Verseau pleurait.

Doucement, Aquarius leva les bras et les joignit au-dessus du heaume pour former… une jarre. L'aura dorée s'intensifia brutalement, le froid devint insupportable alors qu'une plaque de glace se formait et s'élargissait autour de la Cloth. Mais le pire était peut-être cette énergie que tous pouvaient voir remonter le long des bras pour se concentrer dans la jarre en attendant d'être libérée.

Hyoga eut un cri d'horreur et recula d'un pas : l'armure imitait la position de Camus pour l'Aurora Execution ! C'était un cauchemar. Il ressentit comme un coup dans l'estomac : la Cloth avait gardé l'attaque du Verseau comme si elle avait une mémoire ! Comment pouvait-elle le considérer réellement comme un ennemi, lui, qui l'avait déjà portée à plusieurs reprises, lui, le disciple de Camus ? Il commençait sérieusement à paniquer : il savait qu'une armure était vivante et pouvait même faire preuve de volonté à certaines occasions, mais de là à l'attaquer de son propre chef !

La Cloth baissa les bras vers lui, la jarre déversa son énergie et un souffle presque polaire le balaya aussitôt sans qu'il n'y oppose une réelle résistance. Elle l'avait fait… Elle l'avait attaqué de sa propre volonté ! Le Cygne ferma un instant les yeux, n'osant comprendre ce que cela impliquait… Ainsi Camus refusait de lui céder son armure et ne voulait plus l'aider ? Non, cela ne pouvait être, son maître avait toujours été là pour le guider, même par-delà la mort. Il devait y avoir une autre raison.

– Hyoga ! crièrent en chœur les Bronzes, les Golds et Athéna, effarés.

Un silence de mort tomba aussitôt après l'exclamation des témoins abasourdis. Le Cygne était à terre et l'aura dorée d'Aquarius continuait de flamboyer sans faiblir, alors qu'une épaisse plaque de glace s'étendait désormais à ses pieds. Ce n'étaient plus quelques larmes qui coulaient sur les joues du masque, mais deux rivières argentées qui gelaient à mi-parcours. Elle semblait attendre que le Russe se redresse. Pour faire quoi ? L'attaquer de nouveau ?

Hyoga ne se releva pas totalement. Pour lui, la situation était claire : l'armure ne voulait pas de lui, autant abandonner. Il avait compris le message d'Aquarius et ne chercha pas à outrepasser sa volonté, c'était inutile. Il n'avait pas envie de faire comme un certain Deathmask ou un certain Saga démoniaque et courir après une armure infidèle qui se ferait la belle à chaque fois que ça lui chanterait ! Il aurait l'air malin devant un ennemi si sa Cloth allait faire un tour sans lui en le laissant sans défense ! Visiblement, ils ne se faisaient pas mutuellement confiance…

L'armure, après ce premier coup d'éclat et l'abdication de Hyoga, gardait cependant sa position statique. Son aura s'intensifia brutalement mais rien ne se produisit pendant un long moment. Mü sursauta, alors que Shion et Athéna se crispèrent d'inquiétude. Aquarius s'était opposée à leur volonté et s'était, de fait, rebellée, mais c'était une armure et elle était certainement la plus apte à juger si le prétendant lui ferait honneur. Non, ce qui était vraiment alarmant, c'étaient ces filaments argentés virant doucement au blanc laiteux, qui venaient d'apparaître dans l'aura dorée, et qui se propageaient comme un poison, la changeant peu à peu…

Il y eut une détonation assourdissante, un éclat de lumière aveuglant et un blizzard à vous décorner un bœuf balaya la scène. Hyoga se retrouva affalé contre le parement de l'arène alors que les autres se remettaient plus ou moins de leur surprise. Aquarius était toujours debout, mais son aura était entièrement blanche et d'une puissance phénoménale. Par contre, du givre se formait lentement sur l'or qui la constituait… Elle était en train de geler.

Athéna regarda un bref instant le Grand Pope et communiqua par télépathie :

– _Que se passe-t-il ?_, répondit Shion, tout en réfléchissant.

– Je ne sais pas… La Cloth est peut-être entrée en communication avec un autre cosmos… En tout cas, celui-ci est trop puissant

__

– Il faut arrêter ça ! Nous risquons de perdre l'armure du Verseau !

– Nous ne pouvons rien faire. Il faut attendre que ce phénomène cesse de lui-même.

Alors qu'Aquarius semblait être complètement recouverte de glace, l'aura blanche s'effondra et se mit à pulser comme un cœur. Elle finit par se faire ronger elle-même par l'aura dorée qui reprit enfin le dessus et effaça toute trace argentée. Le givre fondit sur l'or, libérant la Cloth de sa gangue de glace. L'armure se retourna et se mit en marche vers Athéna, ne s'arrêtant qu'à quelques mètres de son urne, le masque semblant fixer la déité droit dans les yeux.

La plupart des témoins crurent halluciner. N'était-ce pas des mèches marine qui flottaient gracieusement dans le dos de l'armure et un éclat de saphir qui avait transpercé le regard du masque ? Le cosmos de Camus était-il encore si imprégné en elle que la Cloth ne pouvait accepter de nouveau porteur pour le moment ? Et qu'était-ce donc que cette aura blanche qui avait failli la détruire ?

Le mirage disparut sans crier gare. Après s'être agenouillée devant une Athéna stupéfaite, Aquarius éclata de nouveau pour reprendre sa forme d'exposition et retourner dans son urne dans un cliquetis hargneux. Le message était clair : c'était trop tôt. Pour elle, Camus était toujours le Chevalier du Verseau, même mort… Quiconque prétendrait la porter risquait de connaître un sort analogue au Cygne. Le problème était donc loin d'être résolu…


	5. Part I Chapitre 4

****

Auteur : Andarta

****

Disclaimer : Les personnages appartiennent à Kuru-sama, le nom de Laïloken est emprunté à une très ancienne vie de saint gaélique… Par contre, le Grand-Maître, Eryane, Callisto, Lotis, Alexandra, Apollon (tout du moins, sa réincarnation) et l'anonyme sont entièrement à moi.

****

Genre : Euh ? Espionnage, Angst, Yaoi, du tout et n'importe quoi…

****

Couple : un semblant de GMxCamus

****

Résumé : Un espion en mauvaise posture, la grande découverte d'un Guerrier divin, un Atlante trèèèès stoïque et une visite redoutée…

****

Note : Annette toujours en bêta ! ! Michi pour tes conseils, Annette ! !

**__**

DEICIDE

Chapitre 4

__

– Sibérie orientale, au même moment –

D'un mouvement de balancier, Laïloken jeta sur son épaule l'imposant sac de haricots secs, en assura l'équilibre et se mit en marche. Il sortit du baraquement et se dirigea d'un pas ferme vers celui qui abritait le réfectoire. Il en était à son quatrième voyage de la matinée mais il ne s'en plaignait pas. C'était là l'une de ses tâches. Il fixait droit devant lui, ignorant le regard des autres renégats. Il savait parfaitement que la façon dont le traitait le Grand-Maître, ajouté à sa grande discrétion, avait immédiatement soulevé des interrogations parmi la majorité des hommes. Son masque ne facilitait pas le contact et ses silences butés avaient fini par décourager ceux qui avaient tenté le dialogue. Du coup, Laïloken se trouvait seul et isolé au milieu de la troupe de renégats, ne donnant absolument pas l'impression de vouloir s'intégrer. Par conséquent, les rumeurs allaient bon train, la plupart étant d'ailleurs infondées. Bien sûr, certains pensaient qu'il était un Chevalier d'Or, quelques-uns songeaient que sa puissance n'était qu'une chimère et qu'il n'avait jeté que de la poudre aux yeux de leur chef, mais d'autres n'hésitaient pas à le railler, disant à qui voulait l'entendre qu'il devait avoir certains talents particulièrement appréciés pour que le Grand-Maître soit aussi délicat avec lui.

Son sixième sens tira l'alarme et il s'immobilisa, le sac toujours sur l'épaule, droit et fier, analysant calmement la situation. Il y avait un groupe d'hommes qui l'entouraient avec un air mauvais sur le visage et ils semblaient prêts à en découdre… Laïloken garda le silence, attendant simplement la suite, ce qui avait tendance à agacer franchement ses éventuels adversaires. L'un d'eux, encore moins patient que les autres, prit la direction des opérations :

– Dis-moi, le rouquin, mes bottes sont boueuses et comme tu me sembles plutôt doué pour le cirage de pompes, tu pourrais faire les miennes et celles de mes potes en passant. Qu'est-ce que vous en dites, les gars ?

Les autres se mirent à rire grassement devant la plaisanterie de leur ami. Laïloken ne daigna pas répondre et fit un pas en avant pour reprendre sa route, comme s'ils n'étaient que de vulgaires insectes. Il n'allait certainement pas accorder de l'importance à ces imbéciles heureux ! Il avait sa fierté, tout de même… Sans compter qu'il savait pertinemment qu'aucun d'entre eux ne pouvait rivaliser avec lui. Où était l'honneur à étaler des types aussi faibles que des novices du Sanctuaire ?

Mais l'autre ne le prit pas ainsi. Il le perçut comme un affront et non comme un geste de miséricorde et il haussa aussitôt le ton, voulant faire immédiatement réagir ce moins que rien :

– Hé ! Où tu vas comme ça ? Je t'ai dit quelque chose, face vérolée ! Et une fois que tu auras fini ça, tu iras nettoyer les chambres et les latrines ! Et il faudra que ça brille au point que tu puisses te voir dedans ! Allez ! Exécution !

Laïloken inspira à fond pour éviter de mettre son poing directement dans la figure de cet impertinent. Il devait garder son calme, il était le Verseau, le Chevalier d'Or le plus stoïque du Zodiaque… enfin pour le moment…

– Mais après toi… quand j'en aurai toutefois fini avec mes propres tâches.

Le provocateur se planta en face de lui en le regardant avec une malveillance manifeste et il rétorqua vivement :

– Ecoute-moi bien, le larbin, parce qu'il me semble que tu n'as pas tout compris : ici, tu n'es rien et tu ne seras jamais rien. Alors en attendant, va falloir que tu t'habitues à faire profil bas tant que tu ne nous auras pas prouvé que tu n'es pas un pique-assiette. Autant te rendre utile en tant qu'agent d'entretien pendant que les vrais guerriers vont au combat, n'est-ce pas ?

__

Non, ne le congèle pas sur place, ça ne se fait pas… Même si cet imbécile le mérite amplement… Caaaallllmmme-toi… Ne t'énneeerrve pas… Non, trop tard, je suis é-ner-vé ! Laïloken posa son sac de haricots secs dans la neige et rejeta d'un geste vif une mèche rouge qui le gênait. Il attrapa au vol la main de l'importun qui voulait lui arracher son masque et d'un mouvement fluide, le fit tomber au sol. Il ne prit même pas la peine de se mettre en garde et il grinça entre ses dents :

– Voilà ta vraie place. Et constate par toi-même l'écart qu'il y a entre toi et moi. Tu ne sais pas qui je suis, alors abstiens-toi, c'est un conseil que je te donne.

En voyant leur camarade en difficulté, les autres se jetèrent aussitôt en avant pour lui prêter main forte. Cette fois, Laïloken suscita légèrement son cosmos laiteux et s'élança à la vitesse de la lumière. Pour ses adversaires, il donna l'impression de se volatiliser pour réapparaître une vingtaine de mètres plus loin de façon instantanée. Ils s'immobilisèrent, stupéfaits, hésitant sur l'explication à donner mais la voix glaciale de Laïloken s'éleva, fixant pour de bon la situation :

– Je me suis déplacé à la vitesse de la lumière. Pour moi, vous courez aussi vite qu'un escargot. Imaginez donc ce que ça donne dans un combat. Maintenant, laissez-moi tranquille ou je me fâche pour de bon.

Il revint vers la troupe, entouré de son cosmos lumineux qu'il n'avait pourtant pas poussé à pleine puissance, loin de là. Il ne voulait pas qu'ils sachent ce dont il était vraiment capable, juste qu'ils restent à leur place et qu'on ne l'ennuie plus. Il était un Gold, que diable, pas le premier venu ! Vu la tête de ses adversaires, ceux-ci semblaient avoir compris leur méprise.

Il reprit son sac et continua son chemin sans ajouter un mot de plus. Son aura s'était éteinte graduellement et désormais, on le regardait avec un peu plus de respect. Laïloken poussa un soupir et ferma les yeux un bref instant. Et voilà qu'il avait une migraine ! A force de se concentrer sur ses pensées pour faire barrage au Grand-Maître, la moindre contrariété virait immédiatement à la catastrophe. Oh par Athéna ! Il aurait dû songer à suivre une formation accélérée auprès de Mü ou de Shaka juste après leur résurrection à tous, ça l'aurait vraiment aidé en ce moment…

Il porta une main à son front endolori par réflexe mais la peine devint plus intense, plus précise, comme si une certaine zone de son cerveau était ciblée. Il s'immobilisa brutalement, avant de se retourner d'un bloc, ses cheveux suivant le mouvement dans une magnifique ondulation flamboyante. Le sac de haricots secs tomba dans la neige, déversant son contenu en vrac, alors que statufié, Laïloken, eut une nouvelle fois l'impression qu'on lui vrillait le crâne à l'aide d'un foret enflammé. Tous ses sens, du premier au septième, lui indiquaient qu'on cherchait à l'agresser. Et il ne pouvait accuser le Grand-Maître, même lui était plus subtil dans ses perpétuelles tentatives d'intrusion mentale. Mais que se passait-il donc ? Il ferma les yeux alors qu'un sentiment d'oppression lui gagnait la poitrine.

La souffrance revint, plus violente, et il se prit les tempes entre les mains, incapable de contenir un gémissement de douleur. Son cerveau allait être broyé à force… Son cosmos s'enflamma brutalement, sans même qu'il ne l'ait suscité, incontrôlable, glacial et instable. De familier, il lui sembla d'un seul coup étranger, hostile, haineux, charriant encore plus de peines enfouies que le sien et il eut l'impression que son corps entier rejetait cette aura alors que cette dernière voulait s'incruster en lui. Il secoua la tête frénétiquement, cherchant à se libérer de l'étau implacable qui l'enserrait et lui coupait le souffle. Il ne voulait pas ! Il refusait de subir cette intrusion ! Car il s'agissait bien de cela ! Et qu'importe de qui elle venait !

Il luttait de toutes ses forces et son corps en subissait largement le contrecoup. Toute sa musculature se tendait, au bord de la déchirure tandis que son cœur était parti pour battre des records de vitesse. Son esprit, partagé entre la paralysie sous la douleur et la mobilisation dans un seul objectif, finit par comprendre qu'il valait mieux tenter d'analyser un minimum la situation. Quelque chose ou quelqu'un essayait de le contacter de force et était même parvenu à embraser son cosmos. Seulement ce processus était devenu extrêmement douloureux et ce n'était pas normal. Pourquoi ?

Laïloken ouvrit les yeux et s'écroula à genoux devant l'énormité de la situation. Il ne comprenait plus rien. Ce n'était pas son cosmos blanc qui l'entourait, non… C'était le cosmos doré… Celui d'avant… Celui qu'il avait encore lorsque Milo… Il ferma les yeux et des larmes se mirent à couler sous son masque alors que ses bras retombaient le long de son corps, dans un geste de total abandon. Il brûlait… La douleur était insupportable… Son esprit se fracassait encore et encore alors que son cœur se gelait un peu plus… Le temps n'avait plus aucune importance, désormais… Il voulait qu'on l'abatte, tout de suite, pour ne plus ressentir cette souffrance perpétuelle, ce cycle infernal qui revenait sans cesse le hanter. Il entendait un rire qui roulait comme répercuté par l'écho et une voix rauque qui répétait :_ tu m'appartiens désormais…_ Et ces affreux yeux blancs venaient s'ajouter à la ronde folle qui le brisait un peu plus encore.

__

Aidez… Moi… S'il… Vous… Plaît… Ai…dez… Moi… Une âme déchirée qui sanglotait en appelant désespérément au secours… Il se perdait. Plus le cosmos doré s'intensifiait, plus il s'enfonçait dans l'abîme. Il ne sentit qu'à peine les présences autour de lui, les voix qui l'interpellaient, les tentatives de contact par télépathie. Laïloken partait.

Puis il y eut comme une sensation familière sur l'ensemble de son corps… Comme si on le protégeait… Comme s'il portait une armure… Son armure… Le choc le fit revenir brusquement à lui. Aquarius ! ! Voilà d'où venait l'appel ! ! C'était sa propre armure qui venait de le contacter ! Mais pourquoi ? Que se passait-il à la fin ? Avait-on tenté de la réattribuer contre son avis ? A qui ? Pourtant, le Pope et Athéna savaient pertinemment qu'il ne pouvait y avoir qu'un unique prétendant à l'armure du Verseau et c'était lui, puisqu'elle était sa constellation protectrice… En aucun cas, Aquarius n'accepterait de protéger un autre que lui sans son consentement… Son cœur se serra : voulait-on donc effacer toute trace de lui au Sanctuaire pour vraiment faire croire à sa traîtrise ?

Et dans un autre éclair de lucidité, il comprit ce qu'impliquait une telle sensation. Son armure l'appelait, certes, mais elle cherchait aussi à le rejoindre ! Et ça, il ne le fallait pas ! Il devait la repousser à tout prix ! Il en allait de sa mission ! Même s'il était stupidement soulagé de savoir qu'Aquarius avait rejeté son prétendant, il n'en demeurait pas moins qu'il ne pouvait toujours pas la revêtir. Mais comment le lui faire comprendre ?

Il se concentra encore, malgré la douleur, malgré son épuisement, malgré tout ceux qui l'entouraient et cherchaient à le sortir de sa transe. Il trouva un fil fragile, délicat, le menant tout droit à l'âme d'Aquarius… Et là, Laïloken eut un grand moment de découragement. Il ne savait trop comment faire passer son message. Il cherchait encore une solution lorsqu'il perçut quelque chose de ténu qui ressemblait vaguement à une sensation et il comprit que c'était l'armure qui lui " parlait ". Il tenta de lui répondre, mais pour lui, habitué à enfouir ses émotions, c'était loin d'être évident. Au bout de plusieurs essais infructueux, il parvint à un embryon de " dialogue ". Cela ressemblait à des variations du rythme cardiaque, à des frissons et autres réactions plus ou moins corporelles plutôt discrètes. Il ne contrôlait pas grand-chose : il formulait juste sa pensée en y associant une forte émotion et son corps faisait le reste. Il ne savait pas comment cela fonctionnait, mais Aquarius semblait comprendre.

Elle comprit si bien d'ailleurs qu'elle finit par se retirer de sa psyché. Laïloken ne ressentit plus la sensation apaisante et protectrice de l'armure l'enveloppant physiquement et il eut l'impression de se retrouver nu. Le cosmos doré s'effondra sans prévenir et il se sentit enfin soulagé pendant quelques instants de l'énorme pression. Des filaments blanchâtres commencèrent à apparaître dans l'aura qui vacillait, pulsant au même rythme lent de son cœur malmené.

Cet instant de grâce ne dura pas longtemps. Le cosmos doré rongé par les filaments de plus en plus nombreux et volumineux se tassa si bien qu'il finit par disparaître pour de bon, alors que le cosmos laiteux explosa de toute sa puissance dans un grondement de tonnerre, balayant absolument tout ce qui se trouvait à proximité sur une centaine de mètres à la ronde. Trois bâtiments entiers furent soufflés comme des fétus de paille sous la force du blast. Tout ce qui se situait en contact immédiat avec Laïloken gela séance tenante, alors que sous lui, se propageait une épaisse plaque de glace au-dessus de la couche de neige. Le cosmos blanc continua à flamboyer durant plusieurs minutes, vidant son propriétaire de ses dernières forces avant de se désagréger dans un poudroiement final de cristaux de glace du plus bel effet.

Une fois l'ultime parcelle de son aura disparue, Laïloken bascula sur le côté et s'échoua, totalement inerte, sur la plaque de glace qu'il avait involontairement créée. Il ne donnait plus signe de vie. Ses longues mèches rouges ressemblaient à de sinistres coulées de sang et son corps si svelte paraissait bien fragile, étendu là, comme une poupée disloquée. Aucun des renégats n'osait l'approcher de crainte de se retrouver encore éjecté contre un bâtiment, voire pire, congelé sur place, comme cela semblait être le cas pour la dizaine de malheureux qui n'étaient plus que des statues de glace à la triste figure… Car ils en étaient tous conscients désormais : Laïloken détenait une puissance incroyable. Mais encore une fois, peu d'entre eux avaient compris ce qu'il venait de se passer ; et s'il n'y avait pas encore de ruée pour une mise à mort en règle, c'était tout simplement parce qu'ils étaient encore trop abasourdis par ce qu'ils avaient vu.

Le premier à réagir fut le Grand-Maître en personne. Il se releva, secoua son épais pantalon couvert de neige et avança calmement vers sa nouvelle recrue. Oh ! Elle pouvait être fière d'elle ! Elle venait de détruire le centre du camp et de tuer dix abrutis de la puissance d'un novice en début de formation ! Et tout ça en un seul coup ! ! Bravo ! Félicitations, Laïloken ! ! Quelle brillante démonstration de maîtrise de soi ! ! Une sérieuse discussion serait à envisager sur leur place respective et il allait devoir mettre le holà tout de suite… Si l'ex-Chevalier d'Or commençait à faire étalage de ses capacités, il ne tarderait pas à avoir des conflits d'autorité avec ses hommes qui le mettraient directement en concurrence avec ce dernier. Il fallait tuer dans l'œuf cette éventualité. D'autant plus, qu'il soupçonnait que cette explosion de cosmos de l'ancien Gold n'était pas franchement voulue étant donné ses réactions contradictoires.

Il allait se pencher sur Laïloken lorsqu'une voix s'éleva sur sa droite :

– Grand-Maître… Il est dangereux, il a voulu nous trahir… Il faut s'en débarrasser…

Ce dernier regarda Laïloken étendu à ses pieds. Il respirait, mais c'était à peine visible. Il s'accroupit, écarta quelques mèches de cheveux qui étaient tombées en travers du masque et s'assura que Laïloken n'avait rien de grave à première vue. Il répondit simplement :

– Il est inutile de s'emballer.

Un autre homme reprit :

– Mais il en a tué dix d'entre nous ! Il a détruit des bâtiments ! Et tout cela devant nos yeux ! Et la prochaine fois, ça sera quoi ?

Le Grand-Maître releva la tête et observa ce qui restait des malheureux transformés en statues de glace. Un Chevalier des Glaces, lui avait-il répondu lors de leur première rencontre. Le Verseau en personne, il n'avait pas menti. Ses yeux d'ambre se posèrent ensuite sur la troupe qui se rassembla d'instinct sous ce feu scrutateur. Il secoua lentement la tête alors que son expression demeurait indéchiffrable :

– Ce n'était guère volontaire de sa part. Je vais en discuter avec lui dès qu'il reprendra conscience.

– Mais… Il a trahi notre position ! ! Si jamais il y avait un guerrier d'un Sanctuaire qui passait dans le coin, on est cuit ! !

Le Grand-Maître ne cilla même pas, restant absolument de marbre. Il se contenta de les fixer froidement, durant un long moment, avant de revenir sur Laïloken. Il remarqua alors que le masque s'était légèrement décroché, lui laissant deviner le velouté d'une joue, malgré les ombres persistantes causées par la chevelure et le rebord métallique. Il tendit la main et hésita. Il pouvait profiter de la situation et enlever le masque pour voir le visage de Laïloken… Mais quel intérêt ? Cela serait trahir sa confiance, sans parler du fait qu'il ne pourrait y lire aucune expression… Alors, dans un geste précis et doux, il remit le masque en place, frôlant au passage la chevelure flamboyante.

– A mon avis, son explosion de cosmos a dû se sentir de très loin. Et ce qui est fait est fait.

Il retourna Laïloken pour l'allonger sur le dos et le décolla du sol en le soulevant comme on le ferait d'une femme. Une fois debout, Le Grand-Maître se pencha en avant et s'arrangea pour amener Laïloken face à lui. Alors, dans un mouvement souple, il le fit remonter de plus en plus haut avant de le faire totalement basculer en travers de son épaule d'un geste parfaitement contrôlé. Une fois dans cette position, il sécurisa sa prise en lui enserrant les genoux d'un bras alors que son autre main atterrissait tout à fait par hasard sur la partie la plus charnue de l'ancien Chevalier d'Or. Le Grand-Maître ne put contenir son sourire ironique en évaluant la fermeté et le galbe des fesses si obligeamment placées à sa portée. Oh, il avait vraiment hâte de pouvoir y goûter, à cet ancien petit Gold…

En attendant… Il avait des ordres à donner :

– Que les groupes de reconnaissance partent immédiatement voir s'il y a un risque pour le camp.

Il désigna un ensemble d'individus et reprit :

– Vous, déblayez-moi les débris des baraquements et tout ce qui n'est plus récupérable. Ensuite vous commencerez à rebâtir avec l'aide de cet autre groupe une fois qu'ils seront allés chercher les matériaux nécessaires.

Il se retourna et s'adressa à un petit groupe de jeunes hommes encore pétrifiés :

– Vous quatre ! Occupez-vous avec dignité de ces malheureux qui ont perdu la vie.

Il se mit en marche, Laïloken sur l'épaule. Sa voix calme s'éleva encore une fois :

– Quant à ceux à qui je n'ai pas donné de tâche spécifique, qu'ils continuent leurs activités précédentes. Débrouillez-vous pour que tout fonctionne à peu près normalement.

Alors qu'il sentait les bras ballants de Lailoken se mouvoir dans son dos à chacun de ses pas, il entendit les renégats se remettre doucement en activité et le camp reprendre enfin vie. Avec un peu de chance, il n'y aurait plus de traces de l'incident le lendemain soir si tous s'y mettaient vraiment. Pourtant, il se demandait s'il n'allait pas devoir changer de site. Seuls les rapports des groupes de reconnaissance lui permettraient d'évaluer correctement le danger, mais rien ne l'empêchait de commencer à chercher un autre emplacement après le réveil et la discussion avec Laïloken.

Il entra dans le bâtiment où se trouvait la chambre de l'ancien Chevalier d'Or et remonta sans hésiter le minuscule couloir qui y menait, tout en lui tapotant allègrement les fesses, profitant largement de l'occasion. Musclé, il l'était très certainement, mais Laïloken était relativement léger pour sa taille, du coup, le Grand-Maître pouvait en deviner les trésors de souplesse, d'agilité et de nervosité. Des talents tout à fait adéquats pour les pensées vagabondes qui lui traversaient l'esprit alors que sa main s'était mise à caresser plus doucement les rondeurs appétissantes qu'elle apprenait à connaître.

Il pénétra dans la chambre et déposa l'inconscient sur le lit. Que faire maintenant ? Il était hors de question de lui ôter ce masque, il voulait absolument que ce soit Laïloken qui le fasse de lui-même. Une bonne partie des vêtements de ce dernier était en train de se mouiller sous l'effet de la fonte des cristaux de neige et des particules de glace qui y étaient restés accrochés. Mais la première urgence était de constater les dégâts. Le Grand-Maître n'avait détecté aucune blessure à première vue, mais Laïloken avait été tendu une bonne partie du phénomène, sans parler du gémissement de douleur qui lui avait échappé. Visiblement, il avait énormément souffert…

Tout en remontant délicatement le pull et T-shirt de sa nouvelle recrue, le Grand-Maître s'interrogeait encore sur cet événement. Il avait bien vu deux couleurs distinctes dans le cosmos : un doré et un laiteux, celui de Laïloken. Mais un Chevalier d'Or n'avait-il pas une aura dorée, justement ? Avait-on cherché à contacter Laïloken malgré lui ? Normalement, lorsqu'il y avait un contact télépathique, celui-ci n'était pas aussi invasif, aussi douloureux et brutal… Avait-on voulu le localiser, alors ? Que s'était-il passé exactement ? Pourquoi deux cosmos aussi différents ? Deux cosmos qui visiblement étaient entrés en conflit dans le corps même de Laïloken, comme si… comme si ces deux cosmos n'étaient que deux facettes de la même énergie… Cela ressemblait fortement à un rappel du passé… Un rappel, qui ne devait pas forcément provenir d'un ennemi, mais qui devait avoir été engendré à cause d'un événement majeur qui concernait Laïloken en tant que Chevalier… Quel genre d'événement dans ce cas aurait pu… ? !

Le Grand-Maître redressa la tête brusquement, comme frappé par la foudre, avant de se pencher de nouveau sur Laïloken et de scruter les orbites d'argent, comme s'il voulait en percer les secrets insondables. L'armure ? Il ne voyait que cela comme solution… Et c'était bien ce qu'il y avait de plus logique : le cosmos de Laïloken avait dû évoluer, il ne savait trop comment, mais, de fait, il était entré en conflit direct avec les résidus de celui qui restait dans l'armure… Et si l'armure l'avait contacté, cela ne pouvait signifier qu'une chose : Laïloken venait d'être renié par sa Cloth et elle ne lui avait fait aucun cadeau...

Il soupira profondément. C'était bien le moment… Il était suffisamment amoché comme cela. _Mon pauvre ami… Ils ne vont rien t'épargner… Ils aiment se venger lentement, chez Athéna…_ Il prit sa main qu'il trouva glaciale et la frotta vigoureusement pour la réchauffer, inspectant d'un œil critique la peau pâle du ventre et du buste qu'il avait découverts. Sa friction se mua rapidement en caresse plus délicate et il finit par porter ses doigts sur cet abdomen qui se soulevait calmement à chaque inspiration. Il l'effleura et le trouva délicieusement chaud et doux. Il y posa plus largement la main et commença lentement à apprécier ce ventre musclé. Laïloken ne réagissait pas. Son souffle n'avait toujours pas varié, même si Galilée trouvait qu'il manquait d'amplitude. Sa main descendit jusqu'au pantalon qu'il déboutonna avant d'en descendre la braguette. Ainsi, l'ancien Chevalier serait plus à l'aise pour respirer… et lui pouvait en profiter au passage.

Avoir Laïloken si faible, si fragile, totalement à sa merci, c'était plus que ce qu'il ne pouvait en supporter. Il posa carrément ses deux mains sur lui, le caressant plus franchement, laissant ses doigts explorer les reliefs créés par une musculature détendue, appréciant la finesse d'un épiderme où il découvrait des cicatrices récentes, séquelles d'un combat qui avait dû être rude. Il posa ses lèvres sur l'une d'elles et l'embrassa doucement, avant d'en lécher le tracé avec soin, goûtant avec délice à ce corps qui lui était pourtant encore interdit. Il remonta un peu plus, explorant une autre preuve de bataille, alors que ses doigts se mirent à frôler les flancs offerts avec une lenteur démoniaque. Si seulement Laïloken pouvait être conscient et lui répondre en gémissant de plaisir… Il serait au paradis…

Il ne put résister à l'envie dévorante de savourer les deux petites gemmes roses encore endormies qui ornaient un athlétique torse d'albâtre. Il était vraiment séduisant… Trop d'ailleurs, il allait devoir garder un œil sur lui pour écarter les éventuels rivaux. Il avait décidé que Laïloken serait uniquement à lui… Ainsi, il pourrait le contrôler et veiller sur lui au plus près. Une telle puissance dans un corps aussi frêle… Qui aurait pu le soupçonner ? Si jamais il venait à l'esprit du Verseau de se mettre en concurrence contre lui, Galilée savait déjà qu'il ne pourrait faire face, pas avec un tel niveau… Il devait donc se l'enchaîner pour de bon.

Il sentit le souffle de Laïloken accélérer légèrement et, avec un sourire victorieux, il commença à picorer son cou de petits baisers légers, là où il y avait encore des traces de son début de strangulation. Ses mains continuèrent leur danse sensuelle sur le torse, le ventre et les flancs d'un Verseau dont la peau semblait chauffer de plus en plus. L'ancien Chevalier poussa un gémissement étouffé et sa tête bascula sur le côté, dégageant complètement l'accès de sa gorge à un Grand-Maître enchanté de l'aubaine. Il entreprit donc de la dévorer méthodiquement, y laissant même sa marque de propriété. Dommage que son pull et son T-shirt, roulés au niveau de l'attache de son cou, l'empêchaient d'aller fureter au niveau du creux de la clavicule. Quoique… Il pouvait tout aussi bien l'en débarrasser… Mais il préférait encore une fois que ce soit avec l'accord d'un Laïloken bien conscient.

Il délaissa la gorge pour aller s'occuper de nouveau des mamelons, qu'il commença à titiller, et les vit, cette fois, réagir alors que le souffle de Laïloken s'emballait. Il descendit encore, sa langue laissant des traînées humides là où il testait le goût de sa peau à tel ou tel endroit d'un ventre qui frémissait à son contact. Ses mains empoignèrent la ceinture du pantalon du Verseau et doucement, lui dégagèrent les hanches suffisamment pour que le vêtement soit enlevé facilement. Laïloken serra un poing contre le drap lentement alors que son corps se tendait peu à peu.

Galilée se redressa et regarda cet homme, dont la chevelure flamboyante coulait sur l'oreiller en de longues mèches serpentines et au corps de plus en plus dénudé. Son désir était plus vif que jamais et sa main se faufila à l'intérieur du pantalon, comme mue de sa propre volonté. Elle frôla le creux de l'aine et le trésor qui s'y nichait avant de se poser avec franchise sur la face interne d'une cuisse. Le Grand-Maître apprécia immédiatement la texture de l'épiderme délicat qu'il venait de découvrir et n'hésita pas une seule seconde à en explorer davantage, surtout en constatant que l'ancien Chevalier venait d'ouvrir les jambes sans même s'en apercevoir… Heureusement qu'il portait encore son pantalon…

Laïloken sentait qu'on le touchait. Son cou, son torse, son ventre et ses cuisses… Rien n'était laissé au hasard… Il bascula la tête en arrière en se mordant les lèvres au sang avec violence. Que se passait-il ? Il avait donc perdu conscience ? Il se sentait terriblement épuisé. Il pouvait à peine bouger. La peur le saisit brutalement. Cette situation ressemblait étrangement à ce qu'il avait enduré six mois plus tôt. Trop, d'ailleurs… Comme si tout ce qu'il avait vécu après n'avait été le fruit que de son imagination… Et s'il n'était toujours pas sorti de cet hôtel maudit ? Oh par Athéna… Cela voulait dire que… Les mains qui continuaient leur exploration, tout comme ce qui se promenait sur sa poitrine et qui était mouillé…

Milo ? ? ! ! Non ! ! ! Ce n'était pas possible… Milo ne pouvait lui faire une chose aussi monstrueuse… Et pourtant, ce qu'il ressentait était bien réel… N'en avait-il donc pas eu assez la première fois ? Sous l'effet du choc, Laïloken sentit son corps se ployer comme s'il se tordait de douleur par anticipation alors que son esprit repartait brutalement en arrière, se focalisant de nouveau sur toute l'horreur de la situation. Non, pas encore une fois… Pas ça ! C'était tellement douloureux, humiliant, avilissant… Ses mains se levèrent en tremblant dans le vide pour repousser son agresseur, sa respiration devint nettement difficile et sa tête oscilla d'un côté à l'autre de façon violente. Il poussa un cri plaintif, puis un sanglot épuisé lui échappa. Il devait sortir de sa léthargie. Il devait repousser Milo coûte que coûte…

Galilée, qui était en train d'embrasser consciencieusement le nombril du Verseau tout en flattant délicatement sa cuisse si chaude sous ses doigts, releva la tête en fronçant les sourcils et en arborant une expression contrariée. Pourquoi Laïloken venait-il de se tendre de cette manière ? Pourquoi ces plaintes et ces larmes ? Et ces gestes de défense ? Il décida d'en avoir le cœur net et tout en tentant de l'apaiser, il profita que les barrières mentales du Verseau soient abaissées pour explorer son esprit…

Tout revint avec une telle violence que le Chevalier d'Or ouvrit les yeux brusquement, le souffle coupé, le corps raidi par l'atroce sensation de se sentir toujours aussi souillé… malgré tout ce temps. Quand guérirait-il ? Probablement jamais… Il avait la nausée et la gorge nouée, alors que l'angoisse le tenaillait plus que jamais. Un frisson glacial le parcourut longuement et lui fit enfin reprendre conscience de la réalité… et des mains toujours posées sur lui. Le dégoût de lui-même, son malaise, la peur panique, les chocs successifs le firent enfin réagir. Il se redressa avec rudesse et d'un geste instinctif, il lança son poing pour frapper celui qui osait prendre autant de libertés avec lui sans son consentement.

Galilée, déjà profondément secoué par ce qu'il avait vu dans la conscience de Laïloken, évita de justesse le coup qui lui était destiné et se recula précipitamment alors qu'il pouvait parfaitement sentir le regard furieux que posait sur lui le Verseau, bien conscient cette fois. Ce dernier se réajustait avec des gestes secs, sans que son masque ne se détourne une seule fois de lui, comme s'il le surveillait attentivement. Une fois cela accompli, il se ramassa contre le mur, jambes ramenées contre sa poitrine et bras les enserrant dans un geste instinctif. Même s'il avait tenté de les cacher, le Grand-Maître avait parfaitement deviné les tremblements qui agitaient ses mains, si ce n'était son corps entier. Et cela, il pouvait parfaitement le comprendre… Lui-même se sentait franchement mal après ce qu'il venait de découvrir et d'expérimenter jusque dans son âme malgré lui…

Galilée poussa un profond soupir avant de se laisser tomber sur une chaise et de se masser la racine du nez. Comment débuter une conversation sérieuse après ce qu'il venait de se produire ? Laïloken devait se méfier de lui comme de la peste, ce en quoi il ne pouvait le blâmer. Quelle idée avait-il eu aussi de céder à sa pulsion ? Pourquoi donc avait-il été incapable de se maîtriser ?

– Je suis désolé pour ce qu'il vient de se passer, Laïloken. Je ne pensais pas perdre le contrôle de cette manière alors que je voulais simplement m'assurer que tu n'étais pas blessé.

Seul un silence hostile lui répondit. Le Verseau n'avait pas bougé d'un millimètre, comme s'il tentait de se fondre dans le décor. Le Grand-Maître se redressa et reprit :

– Je vais être franc avec toi : tu m'attires énormément, Laïloken. Tu es très séduisant, même si tu te caches. J'aurais dû être capable de m'abstenir en sachant ce qui t'était arrivé, mais te voir ainsi… Ça a été plus fort que moi. Maintenant que j'ai compris à quel point tu as été meurtri, je te promets d'attendre que tu sois prêt.

Le Verseau se contentait de le fixer à travers son masque, choqué. Il n'aurait même pas besoin de faire d'effort, il suffisait de lui faire signe… Savoir que ce type voulait déjà le mettre dans son lit… Il se sentit très mal à cette simple idée et il retint son mouvement de recul. Ce n'était plus un simple jeu de séduction, là. Le problème était qu'il ne pouvait se permettre qu'il le touche, il ne le supporterait pas. Mais lui laissait-on seulement le choix ? Galilée lui avait-il laissé le choix ? Non… Pour lui, Laïloken deviendrait son amant tôt ou tard, cela ne faisait aucun doute… Il sentit ses yeux picoter de nouveau. Lamentable… Vraiment lamentable ! ! Par Athéna, mais dans quoi s'était-il embarqué ? Sans compter que tout ce qui se rapportait à son corps était devenu tabou pour lui… Il allait devoir trouver une solution rapidement… Qui serait donc capable de lui faire surmonter ce dégoût de lui-même ?

– Que s'est-il passé ? demanda brusquement Laïloken pour changer de sujet.

– J'allais te poser la même question, rétorqua le Grand-Maître, une fois revenu de sa surprise.

Le Verseau crispa ses poings sur son pantalon alors qu'il gardait un silence buté.

– Laïloken, lorsque la sécurité du camp est en danger, je veux avoir tous les éléments en main pour parer au cas où. Que peux-tu me dire sur ce qu'il vient de se produire ? A-t-on tenté de te contacter ?

L'ancien Chevalier resta un long moment inerte comme s'il n'avait pas compris les questions, puis lentement, il acquiesça d'un mouvement de tête à peine perceptible. Le Grand-Maître fronça les sourcils et approcha sa chaise tout en reprenant, son attention entièrement tournée vers les réponses du Verseau :

– On a voulu te contacter ? Tu sais qui ? Un Chevalier d'Or ?

Laïloken se raidit, guettant avec une vigilance accrue les mouvements du Grand-Maître, et il se mordit la lèvre inférieure au sang. Ce dernier, face au manque de réaction de son interlocuteur, reprit alors son interrogatoire :

– Laïloken, fais un effort, je t'en prie. Parle ! Qui a tenté d'entrer en contact avec toi ? D'où venait ce cosmos doré ?

Un silence assourdissant, toujours et encore. Galilée se retint de se lever et de secouer cette tête de mule jusqu'à ce que les réponses finissent par tomber sur le matelas toutes seules. Quelque chose devait retenir Laïloken ou alors il n'était pas encore en mesure de parler… Puis il avisa sa tension, le tic nerveux de ses mains et la position de ses jambes placées de sorte à pouvoir bondir à la moindre alerte. Le Verseau se sentait agressé, tout simplement, et il était sur la défensive, surtout après un tel réveil. Le Grand-Maître prit sur lui-même pour ne pas tenter de le consoler et recula de nouveau. Aussitôt, il vit l'ancien Chevalier se détendre légèrement, sans que sa vigilance n'en soit diminuée pour autant.

– Laïloken… soupira-t-il, tu ne me facilites vraiment pas la tâche. Sais-tu que les hommes de ce camp veulent ta tête actuellement ? Tu as tué dix des leurs durant ce phénomène, alors j'estime avoir le droit à une explication. Si tu ne me réponds pas, je te laisse entre leurs mains et dans l'état où tu es, tu ne feras pas long feu.

Le Verseau baissa la tête et joua fébrilement avec une mèche rouge, la triturant dans tous les sens pendant quelques instants, puis il murmura :

– Mon armure… C'était mon armure…

Le Grand-Maître se leva, non pas surpris puisque cela confirmait son hypothèse, mais il demanda pourtant :

– Pourquoi est-elle entrée en conflit avec ton cosmos ?

Laïloken se passa une main dans les cheveux et soupira d'un air las :

– Parce que ma cosmo-énergie a beaucoup évolué en six mois…

Galilée hocha la tête d'un air entendu :

– Et elle a du mal à te reconnaître… C'est logique. Et si elle t'a contacté maintenant, c'est qu'elle a dû être réattribuée, n'est-ce pas ? Donc, officiellement, tu n'as plus d'armure puisqu'elle t'a également renié.

Le Verseau ne chercha pas à le contredire : le Grand-Maître s'était fait son propre scénario, c'était très bien, qu'il s'y tienne ! Ses épaules s'affaissèrent et il détourna enfin son visage.

– Je… Je ne pensais pas que ça serait aussi dur… Ça fait mal…

– Dis-moi, c'est très important : penses-tu que quelqu'un ait pu te localiser à travers le lien qui s'est créé entre ton armure et toi ?

Laïloken secoua la tête aussitôt, ce qui soulagea en partie Galilée. Un Chevalier d'Or sentait ce genre de chose, il pouvait faire confiance au Verseau, si ce dernier était sincère. Il soupira profondément avant de lancer d'une traite :

– Bon, se séparer d'une armure est toujours très pénible, tu vas te reposer quelques jours, le temps de récupérer ton énergie. Ensuite, tu partiras en reconnaissance avec Aden. Il se passe des choses vers l'ouest, j'aimerais que tu ailles juger par toi-même de la situation et que tu fasses le ménage, si nécessaire. En attendant, j'espère que ce genre d'événement ne se reproduira pas où je ne réponds plus de ta vie, compris ?

Le Verseau releva son visage masqué, fixant de nouveau le Grand-Maître, puis hocha lentement la tête. Il avait parfaitement saisi : la carotte et le bâton. Qu'il accomplisse sa mission et tout irait bien. Qu'il échoue ou se fasse encore remarquer et il était mort. Finalement, cette infiltration était plus délicate qu'il ne le pensait, surtout qu'on lui mettait des bâtons dans les roues et que l'ennemi se révélait vraiment retors et dangereux.

Le Grand-Maître laissa Laïloken qui s'était plongé dans ses réflexions et retourna à ses propres devoirs. La panique du Verseau avait été bien réelle mais il était tout de même sidéré par sa rapidité à récupérer, tout Gold qu'il soit. Il lui avait laissé le marché en main, il savait qu'il avait été dur, mais il n'avait guère le choix. Après tout, il ne savait toujours pas s'il pouvait lui faire confiance. C'était l'occasion rêvée de tester sa loyauté. Il se doutait qu'une telle explosion de cosmos allait attirer des guerriers, autant que la confrontation, qu'il pensait inévitable, se fasse à l'extérieur du camp…

__

– Frontière d'Asgard, au même moment –

Juché sur sa monture, le Guerrier divin d'Alpha s'était décidé à quitter son domaine. Cela faisait trop longtemps qu'il n'avait pas eu de nouvelles de Laïloken et il n'y tenait plus. C'était devenu une obsession. Sans parler du fait que ce dernier était censé lui faire un rapport de manière régulière et que c'était loin d'être le cas. Avait-il prévu un tel silence dans son plan ? C'était insupportable pour celui qui attendait…

Il venait d'atteindre la frontière du Royaume d'Asgard et la plaine enneigée s'ouvrait à perte de vue devant son regard, lui laissant le choix sur la direction à prendre. Où aller ? Si seulement il le savait… La moindre piste serait la bienvenue… Il repensa un bref instant à cette saleté de machine qui ne lui avait rien appris. Non, décidément, rien ne remplacerait les anciennes traditions. Il se concentra un moment, tentant de percevoir les ondes du cosmos glacial si caractéristique du Verseau, en vain.

Puisqu'il fallait bien faire un choix, même s'il était arbitraire, Siegfried décida d'aller droit devant lui. Il finirait bien par découvrir quelque chose. Il ne pouvait s'empêcher de juger la méthode de Laïloken bien personnelle et trop rude. Il aurait dû se montrer plus combatif et l'empêcher de faire cavalier seul. Il trouvait que le Verseau avait fait preuve de bien trop de sang-froid en la circonstance et il était certain que sous ce masque se cachait un regard capable de tuer. Laïloken le fascinait par sa force et sa faiblesse, par cette glace qui le couvrait mais qui pouvait se briser comme du cristal.

Il maugréa quelques mots indistincts et se replongea de plus belle dans ses souvenirs. Il n'avait que cela pour le moment. Des souvenirs du visage racé qui avait trop vite disparu derrière ce masque argenté si impersonnel ; des souvenirs des yeux saphir qu'il devinait brillant d'intelligence, puisqu'il ne les avait vus que vides ou fiévreux, voilés de même par le regard stérile et métallique du masque ; des souvenirs des nuances profondes et multiples que prenaient ses longues mèches marine selon la lumière qui s'étaient aussi envolées dès que cette horrible teinture écarlate avait fait son affreux méfait… Sans parler de ce corps qui avait repris des formes plus qu'agréables dès que Laïloken était sorti de sa catatonie grâce à l'entraînement draconien, qu'il avait recommencé sans tarder, et à un retour à la normale du côté alimentaire. Et il y avait cet esprit vif et sagace qui l'avait captivé sans le vouloir et qui lui avait ouvert d'autres horizons sans le faire exprès…

Laïloken lui manquait… Oui, c'était bien de cela qu'il s'agissait : il voulait retrouver le Verseau pour sentir de nouveau sa présence.

Le Guerrier divin se redressa si brutalement sur sa selle que sa monture s'arrêta net, surprise de recevoir un tel ordre de son maître sans réelle justification. Siegfried avait blêmi alors que son cœur battait violemment dans sa poitrine. Ainsi donc c'était pour cela qu'il était devenu si irritable depuis le départ du Saint d'Or ? Lui, qui avait courtisé si discrètement Hilda depuis toujours, se retrouvait face à un coup de foudre pour quelqu'un dont il ne connaissait presque rien ! ! C'était inconcevable ! En plus, ce n'était pas une demoiselle, non, mais un homme ! ! Et pas n'importe qui… L'espion en titre du Sanctuaire d'Athéna, un guerrier appartenant à l'élite du Domaine grec, le Verseau d'Or réputé pour son cœur de glace, un Chevalier utilisant des techniques mortelles qui créaient un froid plus intense que le blizzard d'Asgard… Pas moins… Il était devenu fou ou quoi ? ?

Siegfried en était encore à se morfondre sur sa découverte lorsque son esprit, qui passait en revue tout ce qu'il avait vécu avec Laïloken, et qui corroborait tout ce qu'il savait sur son côté redoutable, lui rappela que tout puissant et dangereux que pouvait être le Verseau, ce dernier serait mort s'il n'était intervenu à temps. C'était là qu'il l'avait vu fragile, dépendant uniquement de lui pour sa survie, brisé… L'Asgardien ferma les yeux un instant, avant de finir par admettre que Laïloken était en train de se battre avec ses propres armes pour surmonter ce qui l'avait anéanti. Mais, dans ce combat, le Verseau ne devait pas oublier qu'il n'était plus seul : lui, il était là, prêt à l'épauler sans un mot, comme il l'avait fait durant sa convalescence.

Il talonna son cheval pour repartir. Il devait le retrouver, savoir si son infiltration se déroulait correctement, le sortir de là s'il était en danger… Siegfried commençait à comprendre qu'il éprouvait aussi un formidable instinct de protection envers cet homme qui lui faisait penser à un animal blessé. Il venait de reconnaître ce qu'il ressentait pour lui, et même si ce n'était pas très facile à accepter, il devait pourtant déjà réfléchir à sa façon de réagir face au Verseau. Comment faire comprendre à un glaçon qu'il lui plaisait ? Surtout à un glaçon meurtri au plus profond de sa chair ?

Alors que sa monture venait de passer à un petit galop tranquille, le Guerrier divin était en train de se lancer dans toute une liste de consignes, la principale étant, bien évidemment, de ne pas le toucher… Il savait que Laïloken avait énormément de mal avec les contacts physiques et le prendre directement dans ses bras serait une erreur monumentale. Mais d'un autre côté, il avait une folle envie de sentir sa peau sous ses mains, de caresser ses cheveux, de le câliner et de le rassurer…

Siegfried sursauta alors qu'il sentait ses joues le brûler, et non à cause du froid. De mieux en mieux ! A quoi il pensait là ? ? Il était bien en train de rêver qu'il tenait le Saint d'Or dans ses bras… Mais que lui avait donc fait Laïloken pour qu'il songe sans arrêt à lui ? C'était incroyable d'avoir une idée fixe à ce point et de réagir physiquement rien qu'en s'imaginant de le…

Rhaa ! ! ! Non ! ! Ce n'était pas le moment ! ! Il était à cheval, par Odin ! ! Si jamais une certaine partie de son anatomie se réveillait en ce moment, il allait souffrir atrocement et il ne pourrait pas…

Cette fois, Siegfried vira au cramoisi alors qu'il se maudissait copieusement, lui et ses idées étranges. Le Verseau l'avait envoûté, ce n'était pas possible autrement ! Tout son corps l'appelait, il sentait le désir enflammer ses sens alors que coulaient dans ses veines les flammes de l'enfer… Que c'était paradoxal ! ! Un être de glace capable d'éveiller un tel brasier chez quelqu'un d'autre sans même le vouloir ! Il devait avoir attrapé un virus ou un truc du genre, parce que vu les proportions que cela prenait, il ne voyait pas d'autres explications… Existait-il un vaccin contre l'embrasement des sens à l'évocation d'un certain Verseau ? Ou alors, l'autre lui avait fait avaler un philtre à son insu, l'empoisonnant pour de bon avec le venin de la passion…

Les yeux du Guerrier divin s'écarquillèrent et il s'efforça de ramener son imagination partie divaguer un peu trop du côté de Tristan et Yseult… Histoire que lui avait contée Laïloken au coin du feu lors d'une veillée bien sympathique… Hiiii ! ! ! Mais c'était pas possible… Tout le ramenait à Laïloken ! ! Il était devenu vraiment dépendant, lui, le Général d'Hilda de Polaris ! ! Il se trouvait franchement ridicule… Oui, il avait Laïloken dans la peau et sa passion pour ce dernier lui coulait dans les veines comme le plus doux des poisons…

Il devait ne plus penser à rien… ou plutôt essayer de retrouver la signature du cosmos de son obsession des glaces. Il se concentra, ne tournant son esprit que vers cette recherche. Il n'y avait aucune trace dans la neige et ce n'était guère étonnant avec le vent qui soufflait. Se fier à son instinct de chasseur, comme lorsqu'il était gamin, lorsqu'il traquait un gibier…

Le paysage était franchement monotone et identique pour le néophyte qui ne pouvait repérer les subtiles différences : la courbe d'une congère ici, un mur de glace plus accentué là, une neige plus ou moins souple selon le terrain et la température de l'endroit… Le temps fila et il avait remis sa monture au pas pour lui permettre de récupérer. Il allait devoir songer à se trouver un abri dans les prochaines heures pour passer la nuit.

__

Aidez… Moi…

Il s'immobilisa, entièrement aux aguets… Cela ressemblait à un murmure, mais il n'y avait rien dans ces lieux uniformes et, de toute façon, il aurait juré entendre Laïloken. Il sonda les alentours avec son cosmos pour en être certain mais, effectivement, il n'y avait personne d'autre que lui dans la zone… Puis, la voix chuchota encore, plus doucement, et il comprit que c'était de la télépathie.

__

S'il… Vous… Plaît… Ai…dez… Moi…

Une vague d'inquiétude lui serra les entrailles et il chercha à localiser la source de cet appel au secours mental… Laïloken était en danger et il faiblissait ! Et lui n'était pas là pour l'aider ! La rage et la frustration l'aveuglaient. Mais où était-il, bon sang ? ? Il hésita entre partir à pieds où il serait plus rapide ou rester en selle… Mais s'il devait ramener Laïloken, mieux valait garder la monture. Il talonna rudement son cheval qui se lança au triple galop, non sans marquer son mécontentement d'un hennissement aussi douloureux que fâché.

Un flash aveuglant lui vrilla le crâne durant quelques instants… Ce fut tout ce que Siegfried ressentit au moment où le cosmos de Laïloken explosait, loin, très loin de là… A plusieurs jours de cheval, même. Pourquoi l'avait-il ressenti aussi durement ? Le Guerrier divin songea qu'en cherchant à repérer la moindre onde glaciale provenant du Verseau, il avait fini par trouver tout le flux et il venait juste de se le recevoir en pleine figure. C'était douloureux… Mais il n'osait imaginer ce que cela signifiait pour Laïloken. Si ce dernier avait appelé au secours et avait fait exploser son cosmos de toute sa puissance, c'était qu'il devait livrer un combat à mort où il avait le dessous…

Tenaillé par l'urgence, Siegfried s'accrochait aux derniers filaments de cosmos qu'il sentait et qui s'évaporaient plus vite que la neige au soleil. Son cœur se serrait. Pourvu que… Il ferma un instant les yeux, se refusant à envisager le pire : Laïloken était un Saint d'Or, sa puissance était supérieure à celle qu'il avait en quittant le Sanctuaire et il était d'une nature prudente… Jamais il ne se laisserait tuer aussi facilement, c'était absurde. Et pourtant…

Mortellement inquiet, Siegfried ne ressentait plus le cosmos du Verseau qui semblait avoir totalement disparu…

__

– Sanctuaire d'Athéna, les arènes, une heure plus tard –

Debout dans les gradins, Mü attendait que Shion soit disponible pour aller lui parler _seul à seul_. Il se doutait que d'ici peu, il allait se retrouver avec une armure à examiner sous toutes les coutures, mais il voulait obtenir le maximum d'informations auparavant. Cette Epreuve ne s'était absolument pas déroulée normalement, et, s'il n'était pas rare de voir une armure refuser son prétendant, il était déjà beaucoup moins fréquent d'être le témoin d'une telle agressivité sans motif apparent. Il devait bien y avoir une raison cachée à tout ce cirque, encore fallait-il qu'on lui en donne la clé.

Il regarda les Bronzes qui entouraient un Cygne encore sonné – ou choqué ? – par ce qui venait de lui arriver. Le Russe semblait l'avoir plutôt mal pris. Son regard pâle ne cessait de revenir à la Pandora Box et au bout de quelques instants, il quitta brusquement les arènes, laissant en plan ses demis frères abasourdis. Andromède et le Dragon s'approchèrent prudemment de l'estrade en veillant à ne pas " provoquer " Aquarius, dans le vain espoir d'avoir une bonne nouvelle à annoncer au Cygne après cet échec cuisant. Mais au lieu de leur annoncer que l'Epreuve serait retentée plus tard, le Grand Pope leur demanda de remonter la Pandora Box à son palais avec une indifférence marquée.

Le Bélier vit donc Shun s'en approcher avec méfiance, puis enfiler doucement les courroies pour les glisser sur ses épaules et enfin la soulever, toujours lentement, prêt à tout lâcher au moindre signe suspect. Brave Andromède… Toujours prêt à se sacrifier… Le Dragon se tenait à moins de deux mètres, tendu et paré à toute attaque venant de la boîte d'or. Mais Aquarius resta inerte. Il n'y eut absolument aucune manifestation étrange et, rassurés, les deux Bronzes se mirent en marche, relâchant peu à peu leur attention.

Mü plissa les yeux et effleura de son cosmos la Pandora Box mais il ne sentit aucune aura, comme si l'urne n'était qu'une simple boîte en métal doré. Etrange… Il revint à lui et constata que la plupart de ses pairs s'étaient déjà égaillés pour reprendre le cours de leurs activités. Il vit qu'Aphrodite entraînait un Milo ronchon à sa suite vers le réfectoire, alors qu'Angelo et Aiolia, bien pâle, se dirigeaient ensemble vers le Zodiaque en discutant avec animation. Dans un coin, Aioros les considérait d'un œil mauvais tandis qu'à l'opposé, Shaka tentait d'amorcer une discussion avec Saga plongé dans une intense réflexion. Et Shion n'était toujours pas disponible…

Pendant ce temps, Shun et Shiryu avaient entamé leur remontée du Zodiaque. Les premières volées de marches se déroulèrent sans encombre et ils étaient en train de traverser paisiblement le temple du Bélier en devisant tranquillement lorsque Shun s'immobilisa brutalement, les sens en alerte. Surpris, le Dragon le regarda, cherchant à comprendre ce qui lui arrivait.

– Euh… Tu n'as pas l'impression que le temps se rafraîchit d'un seul coup ? demanda Andromède en frissonnant légèrement.

Le Dragon secoua la tête, mais Shun reprit :

– Shiryu, je t'assure qu'il fait froid, là…

– C'est peut-être un courant d'air. Remettons-nous en route.

– Tu as sans doute raison… J'aurais dû prévoir un pull.

Les deux jeunes gens reprirent leur marche mais Andromède s'arrêta de nouveau dix mètres plus loin :

– Shiryu, ce n'est pas normal ! Il fait de plus en plus froid !

Le Dragon se retourna et vit son cadet qui tremblait franchement, les bras hérissés par la chair de poule. Sans aucun doute possible, Shun avait froid. Mais lui ne sentait absolument rien. Il revint donc sur ses pas, se plaçant à ses côtés… Et là, il perçut nettement un souffle glacial qui entourait Andromède de ses entrelacs complexes mais invisibles. Ce dernier s'exclama entre deux claquements de dents :

– Hyoga ! ! Sors de ta cachette ! ! Ça n'est pas drôle ! ! Je sais que c'est toi ! !

– Shun… murmura le Chinois en fronçant les sourcils.

– Non, Shiryu, je suis sûr que Hyoga nous fait une mauvaise blague. Hyoga, arrête maintenant ! !

– Shun… Je ne crois pas que…

Le jeune Chevalier grelottait, désormais. Et à ce rythme-là, il n'allait guère le supporter longtemps. Le Dragon voyait nettement ses lèvres bleuir alors que son teint pâlissait à vue d'œil. Mais ce qui l'inquiétait vraiment, c'était ce qui se trouvait dans son dos. Andromède se frotta vigoureusement les bras et claqua les pieds sur le sol. Il s'aperçut que de minuscules flocons de givre tombaient en virevoltant autour de lui et il poussa un gémissement plaintif :

– Hyoga… ? ! Mais qu'est-ce que tu fais ?

Il releva la tête, les larmes au bord des yeux, et lança à Shiryu :

– Je ne comprends pas… Pourquoi… Que se passe-t-il ?

Le Dragon s'avança lentement, prudemment et répondit :

– Shun, reste calme, s'il te plaît. Je ne pense pas que Hyoga y soit pour quelque chose.

– Mais qui ?

Les yeux d'Andromède s'écarquillèrent et il s'exclama :

– Non… Ce n'est quand même pas… ? ? ! Si ? ?

Shiryu avait un peu de mal à suivre les pensées de son demi frère :

– Shun, de quoi tu parles ?

– Mais qui veux-tu que ce soit ? ? C'est Camus, bien sûr ! ! A travers son armure ! ! Il n'y a que lui ou Hyoga pour parvenir à faire ce genre de choses et si ce n'est pas Hyoga, c'est forcément Camus !

Shiryu parvint à garder son calme face au raisonnement tiré par les cheveux d'Andromède… même si avoir été témoin de ce qu'il s'était passé dans l'arène pouvait très bien amener à ce genre de conclusion. Mais le Dragon avait aussi vu l'armure du Sagittaire agir, selon les moments, de sa propre volonté ou de celle d'Aioros, alors que celle de la Balance avait toujours été guidée par Dokho, comme celle du Verseau avait jusque-là obéi à Camus. Mais là, il ne sentait tout simplement pas les ondes glaciales propres au Français… Ce dernier n'y était pour rien, pas plus qu'il ne pouvait être impliqué dans les événements de l'Epreuve d'armure. De sa propre déduction, la Cloth agissait d'elle-même, sans aide extérieure et c'était bien cela qui était dangereux.

– Calme-toi, Shun, ne t'énerve pas… Pose doucement l'urne à terre, s'il te plaît. Il faut que tu t'en éloignes le plus vite possible.

Andromède posa ses mains fines sur les sangles et poussa un cri de stupeur tout en les ôtant aussitôt. Et ce qui devait arriver, arriva. Des larmes cristallines se mirent à dévaler les joues délicates ayant gardé les rondeurs de l'enfance. Shiryu contint son soupir de lassitude. A chaque fois, c'était pareil… Devant la moindre contrariété, leur cadet se mettait à pleurer… Décourageant… Mais là, ce n'était guère le moment. S'il ne se ressaisissait pas rapidement, Andromède allait finir congelé… Ses larmes commençaient déjà à se solidifier sous l'aura glaciale qui l'entourait…

– Shiryu ! ! Fais quelque chose ! ! Je ne peux pas toucher aux sangles, c'est trop froid ! ! Camus veut me tuer, j'en suis sûr ! Il se venge ! ! ! hurla le plus jeune, hystérique.

Le Dragon allait finir par perdre son calme légendaire. Les cris ajoutés au froid de plus en plus pénétrant dégagé par la Cloth lui vrillaient les nerfs. Comment le Vieux Maître aurait-il réagi face à une situation pareille ? Déjà, tenter de rassurer Shun, ou lui faire récupérer sa raison… Chose plus facile à dire qu'à faire…

– Shun ! Arrête ! ! Camus n'a rien à voir là-dedans ! C'est la Cloth, et uniquement la Cloth qui agit ! !

– QUOI ? ? ! ! Tu me dis que l'armure m'en veut ? ? Mais qu'est-ce que je lui ai fait, moi ? ? ? Pourquoi faut-il qu'elle soit si agressive ? ? ?

Okay… Ça ne marchait pas de toute évidence. Andromède allait lui percer les tympans avec ses hurlements atteignant des degrés insoupçonnables dans les aigus… Et là, le Dragon pensa aux grands moyens, en espérant que l'autre psychopathe ne soit pas dans le coin… Il leva la main et appliqua un impressionnant aller-retour sur les joues gelées de Shun qui se tut aussitôt, trop abasourdi pour continuer sa crise. Il ne pleurait même plus ! Shiryu apprécia le retour du silence durant une seconde avant de passer à l'étape suivante : obliger l'armure à lâcher Shun… Bien corsé aussi, cela, parce que la Cloth ne semblait pas franchement apprécier qu'on vienne se mêler de ses affaires. Une fine couche de givre recouvrait progressivement les vêtements du jeune homme dont la peau bleuissait…

Au moment où le Dragon allait poser ses mains sur les sangles, il vit un garde qui venait d'entrer, incertain, dans le temple du Bélier et qui préférait maintenir une distance prudente. Ce dernier demanda, son regard passant sans cesse de Shun portant l'urne du Verseau à Shiryu :

– Mais… que se passe-t-il ici ? Vous avez un souci ?

Le Dragon arbora une mine crispée et rétorqua :

– Allez quérir Mü du Bélier immédiatement ! On a un problème avec l'armure d'or !

Le garde resta quelques secondes encore hésitant, évaluant la situation sans vraiment la comprendre, puis se mit enfin à détaler comme s'il avait tous les Spectres d'Hadès aux fesses.

Une fois qu'ils furent de nouveau seuls, Shiryu empoigna fermement les sangles afin de les faire glisser des épaules de Shun. Il eut l'impression d'avoir les mains coupées par le froid intense et il se retrouva pris au piège d'un tourbillon glacé où dansaient de minuscules cristaux de givre. Il tenta de se dégager, en vain. Une force impressionnante l'obligeait à rester près d'Andromède et il se sentait faiblir rapidement. Il comprenait la panique de Shun. S'ils restaient ainsi, ils allaient finir par mourir d'hypothermie. Son cadet tremblait violemment en claquant des dents et son propre corps avait bien du mal à résister à ce souffle polaire.

Il prit la seule décision qui lui sembla convenir face à cette situation d'urgence. Il leva la main et utilisa le tranchant d'Excalibur pour cisailler les sangles. L'urne tomba à terre dans un long tintement métallique, tandis que les deux Saints chutaient à l'opposé, libérés de l'emprise de la Cloth. Shun était presque inconscient. Shiryu le prit dans ses bras, commençant à le frotter vigoureusement pour activer sa circulation sanguine tout en regardant la Pandora Box, totalement inerte, à quelques mètres d'eux. Le froid avait cessé de se répandre dès qu'elle avait touché le sol. Seuls des reflets blancs parcouraient sa surface de temps à autres, rappelant ce qu'il venait de se produire à ses victimes.

Le Dragon fut tiré de sa contemplation passive par des bruits de pas rapides. Il découvrit le Saint d'Or du Bélier qui venait juste de faire irruption dans son temple, suivi quelques instants plus tard de Pégase, qui n'avait décidément rien de mieux à faire que de chercher des ennuis. Il n'essaya pas de se relever de suite, Shun s'était blotti contre lui à la recherche d'une chaleur providentielle. Seiya, comme à son habitude, s'avança franchement vers les deux Bronzes et lorsqu'il voulut dépasser Mü, celui-ci lui barra le passage en tendant le bras d'un geste vif. Les yeux du Bélier étaient posés sur l'urne et il finit par demander :

– Que s'est-il passé ?

– L'armure du Verseau a attaqué Shun. Elle dégageait un froid intense et elle s'en est pris également à moi lorsque j'ai voulu l'aider à se libérer de son emprise. J'ai dû trancher les sangles pour éviter que Shun ne finisse par mourir d'hypothermie, répondit posément Shiryu.

Le Bélier plissa les yeux alors que toute son attention se focalisait sur la Pandora Box. Il s'approcha lentement et lorsqu'il la toucha, rien ne se produisit. Il la redressa, la souleva et commença à avancer vers la sortie du temple. Aussitôt, un vent glacial se leva et Mü la relâcha immédiatement. Aquarius semblait vouloir faire de la résistance, mais elle allait bien devoir céder. Sa place était au palais, en attendant qu'un nouveau prétendant tente sa chance.

Il décida que la télékinésie serait la solution idéale. Sans contact, elle ne pouvait geler personne. Aussitôt pensé, aussitôt mis en application. L'urne s'éleva dans les airs et il la fit progresser vers la sortie. Seiya le suivait, légèrement à l'écart et il s'immobilisa d'un seul coup. L'urne venait de s'illuminer, s'entourant d'un halo doré d'où suintait sourdement la menace. La Pandora Box s'ouvrit, laissant Aquarius apparaître, toute habillée de son aura étincelante, nimbée de flocons de givre qui dansaient autour d'elle dans un ballet féerique. Sa jarre tenue au-dessus du heaume luisait de l'énergie concentrée prête à être relâchée sur ceux qui la défiaient.

Personne n'eut le temps de réagir. Alors que Mü songeait que la Cloth allait attendre d'être poussée un peu plus dans ses retranchements, il n'en fut rien. Un blizzard digne des plaines enneigées de Sibérie surgit sans prévenir de la jarre et balaya presque tout sur son passage. Presque, car protégé par sa propre armure, Mü parvint à rester debout et à faire front en s'abritant le visage. Il était bien trop tard pour songer au Crystal Wall, sans compter que l'attaque renvoyée toucherait Aquarius, certes, mais surtout Shun et Shiryu… Du coup, ce fut Seiya qui se retrouva propulsé directement dans une colonne où il s'encastra lamentablement, comme un spaghetti balancé par un enfant contre un mur, histoire de voir si ça colle… Et là, le spaghetti était conservé par une bonne couche de givre en prime…

Le Bélier était interloqué. Balayer un Chevalier sans armure était déjà difficile pour une Cloth, mais qu'en plus celle-ci se paie le luxe d'immobiliser ledit Chevalier, là, ce n'était pas normal. De plus, il lui semblait évident que l'armure du Verseau ne voulait pas aller plus loin dans le Zodiaque. Elle avait attaqué à chaque fois qu'on avait essayé de la faire avancer. Pourquoi ? Quel mystère se cachait derrière ce comportement inhabituel ? Mü se reprit. La première urgence était de cesser de la contraindre afin que les jeunes puissent sortir du temple sans plus de dommages. Ensuite, il allait devoir faire preuve de délicatesse afin de la ramener à son atelier…

Il posa doucement l'urne à terre et relâcha sa pression mentale sur l'armure. Aussitôt, cette dernière se posa au sol, continuant tout de même à scintiller de son aura, alors que les reflets blancs parcouraient sa surface une nouvelle fois. Le masque d'or paraissait fixer le Bélier et ce dernier se sentait mal à l'aise. Il était bien conscient qu'à la moindre fausse manipulation, l'armure attaquerait derechef. Il prit la parole, surveillant la Cloth, comme on surveille le lait sur le feu :

– Shun, Shiryu, levez-vous et sortez du temple en passant au plus large possible. Emmenez Seiya avec vous.

Les Bronzes lui obéirent sans chercher à contester. Après tout, Mü était le spécialiste des armures. Il devait avoir une vague idée de ce qu'il se passait en ce moment. Le Bélier se retrouva donc seul face à une Cloth récalcitrante qui semblait s'amuser à tout geler sur son passage. Pourquoi ce genre de choses était toujours pour sa pomme ? Qu'avait-il donc fait pour mériter ça ? Il fallait croire qu'il avait un mauvais karma. Toujours sur ses gardes, il se mit à parler doucement, espérant qu'Aquarius serait à même de comprendre son message :

– Bon, écoute… Je ne chercherai pas à te remonter… Je vais juste te mettre dans mon atelier et vérifier que tout va bien… Est-ce que ça te convient ?

Face au manque de réaction de l'armure qui persistait à s'entourer de son aura, Mü poussa un soupir avant de reprendre, même s'il se sentait franchement ridicule :

– Je te jure que je ne ferai rien contre ton avis, parole de Chevalier. Tu resteras dans mon atelier le temps qu'il faudra. Je prendrai soin de toi et je vais tâcher de comprendre ce qu'il se passe. Je sais que tu n'agis pas sans raisons et je voudrai les connaître. C'est un marché honnête que je te propose. Es-tu d'accord pour aller dans l'atelier ?

La lueur dorée qui entourait l'armure se désagrégea lentement et Mü en conclut qu'elle avait accepté le contrat. D'ailleurs elle retourna dans sa Pandora Box. Cependant, les étranges reflets demeuraient bien présents, traduisant la méfiance de la Cloth. Pour Mü, c'était inouï : voir une telle volonté sur une protection de la chevalerie était insensée. Il en était à imaginer ce qu'avait enduré Camus pour acquérir le droit de la porter… Il avait dû être très persuasif, ce n'était guère possible autrement… A moins que ce comportement ne soit totalement récent, ou même inédit…

Le Bélier approcha lentement de l'urne, comme s'il tentait d'amadouer un animal sauvage sur la défensive, capable à tout moment de lui sauter à la gorge. Il continuait de parler, débitant tout et n'importe quoi sur un ton doux et apaisant. Il la souleva par ce qui restait de ses sangles et remonta jusqu'à son atelier où il la déposa sur l'établi avec un infini soulagement, sans rencontrer de problème. Aquarius restait sage. Seuls les éclairs blancs trahissaient l'éveil de l'armure. Il soupira, flatta le métal doré d'une main cajoleuse et remonta dans les parties privatives afin de réfléchir aux problèmes qu'il allait devoir résoudre sous peu, et sur la façon de s'y prendre…

Alors qu'il se préparait un thé, il en était venu à songer qu'il devait déterminer si l'armure obéissait à une volonté autre que la sienne, même s'il n'avait rien détecté au premier abord. Il allait devoir explorer sa patiente dans son intégralité… Autant dire qu'il n'était pas sorti de l'auberge… surtout si ladite patiente se mettait à jouer au congélateur sans thermostat à tout va… Ensuite, il allait devoir comprendre pourquoi Aquarius refusait de remonter le Zodiaque. Il devait bien y avoir une raison en dehors d'une subite envie de lui pourrir la vie… Et enfin, il y avait ce cosmos blanc, sorti de nulle part, qui avait rongé le cosmos doré de l'armure… Il allait devoir découvrir d'où il venait, pourquoi en ce jour, et quelles en seraient les conséquences sur la Cloth… Programme chargé pour les semaines à venir, il n'y avait pas de doute…

Tandis qu'il versait l'eau frémissante dans une tasse, il sentit la présence de l'un de ses pairs qui venait d'entrer dans son temple. Il suivit la faible cosmo-énergie sans se manifester. Au lieu de continuer son chemin, son visiteur entra dans son atelier où il s'arrêta. Le visage sombre, Mü prépara une seconde tasse et se hâta de le rejoindre de peur qu'un nouvel esclandre en dessous du zéro degré celsius ne vienne détruire son établi… et accessoirement, ne refroidisse pour de bon l'intrus qui ne tiendrait jamais face à un tel choc thermique.

Il le découvrit de dos, une main posée sur l'urne et chuchotant à voix basse, comme s'il parlait directement à la Cloth. Mü l'observa un moment, surveillant toujours l'armure qui ne bronchait pas, et il remarqua combien le Chevalier était maigre, même s'il se cachait sous une chemise ample et un pantalon large. Son cœur se serra. Son pair ne s'occupait vraiment plus de lui et se laissait aller. Il fallait que quelqu'un le reprenne en main avant qu'il ne soit trop tard. Il s'approcha doucement et l'appela :

– Milo ?

Le Scorpion se redressa brutalement, comme pris en faute, et se retourna, blême :

– Mü ? ? Je ne t'ai pas senti arriver… Je ne vais pas te déranger plus longtemps…

Le Bélier eut un doux sourire et lui tendit l'une des tasses de thé en répondant :

– Tu ne me déranges pas. Viens plutôt t'asseoir et bois ce thé que je t'ai préparé. Tu avais visiblement des choses à confier à cette Cloth, je n'ai pas voulu être indiscret, excuse-moi.

Milo le regarda, perplexe, puis lui obéit et posa ses mains sur la tasse chaude en baissant la tête. Il garda un silence embarrassé, n'osant pas affronter le regard de son hôte. Mü but une gorgée de thé et reprit calmement :

– Visiblement, l'armure accepte ta présence… Tu as de la chance. Ce n'est pas le cas de tous…

Une grimace déforma les traits du Grec qui murmura :

– Elle ne le devrait pas… C'est moi qui ai tué Camus, après tout…

Le Bélier jeta un regard triste à la Cloth avant de revenir à Milo :

– Tu as agi selon ce qui te semblait le mieux à ce moment-là.

Une larme coula sur la joue du Scorpion qui baissa encore plus la tête alors que ses épaules se voûtaient davantage :

– Mais… je ne l'ai pas tué en respectant son honneur… Il a énormément souffert, Mü… Je l'ai fait souffrir, je l'ai torturé… Je l'ai… Comment pourrais-je un jour me pardonner d'avoir fait cela à mon meilleur ami, à celui que j'aimais secrètement depuis si longtemps ? Je ne peux pas… Je… C'est trop dur…

La main du Bélier vint tendrement se poser sur sa joue et il la caressa doucement alors qu'il prit un ton apaisant :

– Milo, tu ne peux revenir sur le passé. Ce qui est fait est fait. Tu as agi sur le coup d'une pulsion car tel est ton signe. Qu'importe ce qu'il s'est passé à Athènes. L'essentiel est que tu te souviennes de lui tel qu'il était avant. Ne te laisse pas détruire à cause de quelques minutes de rage et de souffrance qui t'ont aveuglé au point de te faire perdre le contrôle sur tes instincts.

– Je ne mérite pas de vivre… laissa tomber d'une voix creuse son interlocuteur.

Le Bélier sentit un frisson lui parcourir le dos et il se redressa lentement :

– Qui t'a dit une chose pareille ?

– Personne…

Après un bref soupir, Mü rétorqua :

– C'est ce que toi, tu crois, Milo. Mais tu te trompes. Tu…

Milo se releva brutalement et hurla :

– Ne me dis pas que tu sais mieux que moi ce qu'il s'est passé, Mü ! ! J'ai assassiné de mes propres mains mon meilleur ami ! ! J'ai plongé ces mains dans son sang ! ! Je l'ai torturé et laissé pour mort après l'avoir fait pleurer ! ! ! Oui, tu m'as bien entendu ! ! J'ai fait pleurer Camus à cause de ce que je lui faisais endurer ! ! Ça, ça ne s'oublie pas ! ! Oh non ! ! C'est marqué au fer rouge dans mon esprit ! ! Je revois toujours ses yeux vides d'où les larmes coulaient sans s'arrêter, son sang s'étendre sur le sol et teindre de rouge ses cheveux si beaux ! ! Je suis un _monstre _! !

Le Bélier jeta un coup d'œil inquiet à Aquarius, craignant que celle-ci ne réagisse mal à l'aura instable au possible du Scorpion et à son éclat de voix. Mais l'armure restait sage, seul un reflet glacial courait de temps à autre sur la surface de la Pandora Box. Rassuré de ce côté-là, il se reconcentra sur son invité qui tremblait de tous ses membres, le regard perdu dans le vide, certainement reparti dans ses souvenirs douloureux. Il prit un ton ferme, cette fois :

– Milo, t'autoflageller ne te mènera à rien. Camus est mort, qu'importent les circonstances. Toi, tu es en vie et il faut que tu arrêtes ça immédiatement. Tu te détruis parce que tu te sens coupable. Mais est-ce que cela va faire revenir Camus ? Non ! Tu te complais dans ta souffrance par pur égoïsme ! Camus n'aurait jamais voulu te voir comme ça ! Pense un peu à lui ! Crois-tu qu'il serait heureux de te voir larmoyer et te morfondre sans cesse ?

– Mais j'ai si mal ! ! Il me manque et j'ai tellement honte ! !

Le Bélier se leva et vint se planter devant lui :

– Tu as mal parce que tu es humain, Milo, simplement humain… Ne te laisse pas ronger par des regrets inutiles. Il faut que tu surmontes cette souffrance pour aller mieux.

– Mais je ne veux pas aller mieux… balbutia le Scorpion, perdu.

Le Saint d'Or posa ses doigts sous le menton de son homologue et le força à le regarder dans les yeux. Son regard doux contrasta alors violemment avec les mots durs qu'il prononça :

– Et pourtant, tu le dois, parce que là est ton devoir. Tu es un Chevalier d'Or, Milo, que tu le veuilles ou non, et un Chevalier d'Or ne s'apitoie pas sur ses actes passés, aussi cruels qu'ils aient pu être. Tu te dois d'être au meilleur de ta forme pour servir Athéna. T'es-tu vu dans une glace récemment ? A quoi sert un Saint d'Or qu'une fillette pourrait mettre au tapis, dis-moi ? Voudrais-tu être responsable d'autres morts ? Parce qu'en persistant, tu mettras la vie de chacun d'entre nous en danger si le Sanctuaire se fait attaquer. Prends tes responsabilités, Scorpion d'Or. Athéna a besoin de toi, comme de nous tous, pour protéger son Domaine.

Milo déglutit péniblement, les yeux encore rouges de ses larmes récentes et il répondit, incertain :

– Je ne suis plus digne d'être un Saint d'Or, Mü.

Le Bélier secoua la tête lentement :

– Pourtant tu as endossé ton armure aujourd'hui. La Cloth du Scorpion ne t'a pas renié. Tu es donc le seul apte à la porter. Regarde ce qu'il s'est produit avec Hyoga ce matin : l'armure du Verseau l'a tout bonnement rejeté parce qu'il n'est pas digne de la revêtir selon elle. Alors tant que ton armure te couvrira sans rechigner, tu resteras le Saint d'Or du Scorpion et tu auras tes obligations de Chevalier à accomplir.

– Dis comme ça, on a l'impression qu'il s'agit d'une charge… fit Milo en grimaçant.

– Bien plus qu'une charge, c'est un honneur qu'on ne peut rejeter…

Milo se laissa tomber sur la chaise en marmonnant :

– Mü, je crois qu'on n'a pas la même façon de voir les choses…

– Que veux-tu dire ? demanda ce dernier, perplexe.

Le Scorpion but une gorgée du breuvage bien refroidi et répondit, défaitiste :

– Laisse tomber… J'ai compris ton message, mais j'en ai encore trop sur le cœur pour l'instant. Je crois que j'ai encore besoin de temps, mais je tâcherai de ne pas être un poids pour vous… Je suis un Gold après tout, et on ne demande pas à un Gold d'avoir une âme…

Le Bélier se sentit très mal à l'aise face à cette réplique pessimiste. La vision de Milo sur la chevalerie était par trop dérangeante. Etait-ce parce qu'il était l'un des assassins qu'il considérait si mal leur ordre ? Il ne savait plus que penser. Il se tourna vers l'armure et s'approcha d'elle lentement. Mü ne voulait réfléchir qu'à un seul problème à la fois, et celui posé par la Cloth était de loin le moins _dangereux_ pour son état mental. Il ouvrit l'urne et en sortit l'armure intacte, toujours étincelante et surtout inerte, pour le moment… Il venait de l'installer sur son établi lorsque la voix du Scorpion s'éleva de nouveau, le faisant sursauter :

– Tu sais ce qu'elle a, cette armure ?

Le Bélier secoua lentement la tête :

– A première vue, rien… Mais je ne l'ai pas encore examinée dans le détail…

Milo reposa sa tasse et s'approcha de la Cloth. Il tendit la main et la caressa presque amoureusement. Il eut un sourire triste et constata alors que ses yeux parcouraient les courbes douces de l'armure :

– J'ai toujours trouvé l'armure du Verseau magnifique… Elle est harmonieuse, sans angle vraiment agressif et _il_ la portait avec une élégance incomparable… _Il_ était vraiment impressionnant lorsqu'_il_ la revêtait…

– Elle symbolise parfaitement le style des Chevaliers de Glace : une douceur apparente et une classe certaine mais néanmoins mortelles.

– Tu crois que Camus lui a laissé un ordre ?

Mü s'était penché un peu plus sur Aquarius, fronçant les yeux, ses mains concentrant son cosmos posées sur elle. Il ne répondit pas de suite, trop occupé à explorer les méandres de son histoire mouvementée qui avait imprégné chaque parcelle du métal précieux. Il finit par se redresser, après avoir tourné autour de la protection durant une dizaine de minutes, et il grogna, montrant indirectement son mécontentement :

– Hum… Aucune trace d'un ordre quelconque… Ou alors, il est vraiment bien camouflé… Elle ne me facilite pas la tâche, en plus ! Aquarius, il faudrait que tu me laisses t'examiner !

Un aveuglant éclair blanc lui répondit aussi sec. Le Bélier recula en marmonnant :

– D'accord, c'est bon… Je n'irai plus chercher aussi profondément ! Laisse-moi au moins voir si tu as un souci…

__

En tout cas, pour l'instant, parce que si tu crois que je vais me laisser faire et abandonner aussi facilement, c'est que tu ne me connais pas ! songea-t-il, agacé. Alors qu'il se concentrait de nouveau, Milo qui l'avait observé sans dire un mot, demanda brusquement, brisant net l'élan de son compagnon d'armes reparti à l'assaut de la récalcitrante :

– Tu l'as senti, toi aussi ?

Mü retint son soupir et, contrarié, il reporta son attention sur le Scorpion, qui recula devant ce regard inquisiteur.

– Senti quoi ? Tu peux être plus précis ?

– Ben, euh… L'armure, dans l'arène… Elle appelait quelqu'un, il me semble… Non ?

A l'expression déconcertée du Bélier, Milo comprit que ce dernier n'avait rien ressenti de cela et il s'en trouva plutôt gêné. Il chercha aussitôt à se démentir, de crainte d'avoir dit une bêtise plus grosse que lui.

– Euh… J'en suis pas sûr, hein ! C'était juste une vague impression… J'ai dû me tromper… Après tout, je suis plutôt à la masse, là…

Mü continuait de l'observer, avec un sérieux tout à fait inquiétant. Il demanda juste :

– Milo… Tu as bien dit que l'armure avait lancé un appel ? Est-ce que tu as reconnu le cosmos qu'elle cherchait à joindre ?

– Ben, tu te souviens du cosmos blanc qui était en train de geler l'armure ? C'est celui qui a répondu… Il… Il y avait comme des similitudes avec l'aura de Camus… Quelques-unes, mais pas plus… Et je n'en suis pas sûr, je te le répète…

– Le cosmos blanc ? répéta le Bélier pensivement. Tu dis que l'armure aurait volontairement cherché le contact avec un étranger ? ? Mais c'est impossible ! A moins que…

Il se retourna vivement, fouettant en passant le visage du Scorpion de ses longs cheveux mauves et il se repencha fébrilement sur Aquarius. Il approfondit ses recherches et, finalement, il poussa une exclamation excitée :

– Par Athéna ! ! Je l'ai ! ! Il y a des résidus du cosmos de ce matin ! ! Et c'est de là que vient la puissance d'attaque de l'armure ! ! Tu avais raison, Milo ! ! Il y a bien quelques similitudes avec le cosmos de Camus… et de Hyoga ! !

– Et qu'est-ce que ça signifie, d'après toi ?

Mü revint vers la table et s'assit sur une chaise, le front plissé et perdu dans une intense réflexion :

– Je ne sais pas vraiment, Milo… A ce stade, je ne peux qu'émettre des hypothèses… Ce cosmos ne peut être que celui de quelqu'un qui maîtrise les arcanes du froid… Et quelqu'un de puissant, encore… Mais si Aquarius a cherché à le contacter, lui, c'est peut-être parce qu'il est mieux placé que Hyoga pour prendre la succession de Camus… Mais qui ? ? Et cette aura est bien trop puissante… Jusque-là, je pensais que Camus était à la tête de la hiérarchie des Chevaliers de Glace… Je n'y comprends plus rien !

– Euh, je pense que tu ne devrais pas aller aussi loin… Parce que ça fait beaucoup de peut-être, à mon avis…

Mü le regarda prendre place sur la chaise et hocha la tête :

– Mais admets que les coïncidences sont nombreuses et je ne vois rien d'autre pour expliquer la brutale vindicte de l'armure du Verseau…

– Mü ? Tu es là ? fit soudainement une autre voix venant de la porte de l'atelier.

Les deux Chevaliers d'Or se tournèrent pour voir arriver Hyoga qui hésitait à entrer.

– Oh, Milo ! Je suis désolé… Je ne pensais pas déranger… Je voulais juste savoir ce qu'il en était pour l'armure… Je ne sais pas vraiment ce qu'il s'est produit, dans l'arène…

Le Bélier se passa une main lasse dans les cheveux et soupira longuement avant de répondre :

– Je n'ai fait qu'un examen sommaire, pour le moment… Je n'ai rien trouvé de vraiment probant, mis à part des résidus de l'aura blanche de ce matin…

– Des résidus ? demanda le Cygne en entrant dans la pièce. Est-ce qu'il y avait…

– … un ordre de ton maître ? coupa Mü. Non, rien de tel.

Hyoga avança vers l'armure, la regardant avec peine et bredouilla :

– Alors… Pourquoi ? Pourquoi n'a-t-elle pas voulu…

Alors qu'il tournait la tête vers les deux Golds, Mü se releva précipitamment au moment même où Aquarius embrasait son cosmos hargneux. Le Bélier hurla :

– Hyoga ! ! Ecarte…

Il n'eut pas le temps de finir sa phrase. Une vague de froid extrême jaillit de la jarre maintenue au-dessus du heaume de l'armure et Hyoga ne put esquiver l'attaque. Il se retrouva pris dans un énorme bloc de glace en moins de deux secondes, alors que l'établi, le sol et les murs étaient couverts d'une épaisse couche de givre.

– Bon sang ! Elle nous aura tout fait, cette Cloth ! ! s'exclama Mü en regardant les dégâts.

Milo éternua violemment et il ne put s'empêcher d'éclater d'un rire jaune :

– Tu es impayable, Mü ! Tu t'inquiètes plus pour ton atelier que pour le Cygne ! !

– C'est pas un coup de froid qui va le tuer… grommela le Bélier. Par contre, qui va devoir tout remettre en état ici, hein ?

Il se rassit précautionneusement et ajouta avec consternation :

– Bon, va falloir trouver un moyen de l'évacuer, lui… On peut pas le laisser là, l'armure ne le supporte pas… Pfff… J'ai mal au crâne…

– C'est qu'elle n'en veut vraiment pas du Russe… Je sais pas ce qu'il lui a fait, mais elle est constante dans son refus ! Bon, ce n'est pas si gra…

– Mü ! ! Par Athéna ! ! Où te caches-tu ? ? gronda une nouvelle voix colérique.

Le Bélier couvrit son visage de ses mains alors que Milo, oubliant son état dépressif pour quelques instants, suivait les événements d'un air amusé.

– Mü du Bélier ! ! Sors de ta planque ! ! J'ai deux mots à te dire ! !

– Dans l'atelier, Ikki ! répondit l'Atlante, blasé.

Il y eut des bruits de pas décidés et les deux Chevaliers d'Or virent débouler le Phénix, furieux comme jamais. Ce dernier posa le pied sur le sol verglacé et il perdit aussitôt l'équilibre. Emporté par son élan, il dérapa avec une lourdeur peu commune avant de glisser sur les fesses jusqu'au mur opposé en poussant un cri de surprise. Mü, stoïque, avait simplement fermé les yeux, atterré par ce spectacle. Milo, quant à lui, était en train de pouffer de rire, même si cela n'était guère prudent s'il voulait garder la vie sauve…

– Qu'est-ce que c'est que ce foutoir, nom d'un chien ! ? ! hurla le Phénix en tentant de se redresser sans se rétamer une nouvelle fois.

– Ikki, calme-toi… fit le Bélier, avec fatigue.

Le Bronze explosa littéralement de rage.

– QUE JE ME CALME ? ? ? TU VEUX QUE JE ME CALME ! ! ! MAIS TU TE FOUS DE MOI ? ? ? EXPLIQUE-MOI CE QU'IL SE PASSE OU JE VAIS VRAIMENT M'ENERVER ! ! !

– Ikki, tu devrais respirer un bon coup… Te mettre dans un tel état pour… euh… une petite plaque de glace, c'est un peu disproportionné, non ? tenta Milo pour venir en aide à son pair qui en avait visiblement assez.

Ikki, qui se tenait enfin sur ses jambes, foudroya du regard le Scorpion. Sa réponse fut tout aussi hargneuse :

– Oh, toi, tu ne devrais pas la ramener ! ! Après tout, c'est l'armure de ton plus grand pote qui met le souk, là ! ! Tu peux pas lui dire de remonter le thermostat ? ? Ou alors, je m'en charge moi-même ? Si cette ordure était là en ce moment, je lui aurais refait le portrait ! ! Jamais on ne s'est fichu de moi ainsi ! !

– NE PARLE PAS DE CAMUS DE CETTE FAÇON, JE TE L'INTERDIS ! ! ! tonna Milo, hors de lui à son tour. RETIRE CE QUE TU VIENS DE DIRE IMMEDIATEMENT ! !

– Oh… ? ! Et tu vas faire quoi ? M'attaquer ? ? Laisse-moi rire ! ! Tu n'es plus qu'une épave ! ! Un alcoolique ! ! Un poids mort pour le Sanctuaire ! !

– Ça suffit, tous les deux ! ! s'écria Mü, à bout de nerfs. Non mais c'est pas bientôt fini ? Vous n'êtes que deux idiots ! Ikki, la fureur t'aveugle et tu t'en prends à n'importe qui. Il vaudrait peut-être mieux que tu expliques pourquoi tu es ici. Milo, tais-toi, je te prie. Tu sais aussi bien que moi que la colère est très mauvaise conseillère. Et je suis certain qu'Ikki ne pensait pas ce qu'il disait…

– Eh oh ! Si ! Je le pensais, justement ! Tu ne vas pas dire à ma place ce que doivent être mes opinions ! lança Ikki en le prenant pour cible.

– Non, tu ne le pensais pas, reprit posément le Bélier en le défiant du regard.

Les deux Saints s'affrontèrent dans un silence pesant et tendu, avant que le Phénix finisse par fléchir et reporter son attention sur Aquarius, dont l'aura brillait toujours aussi intensément. Il serra les poings et gronda :

– Bon, _Aries_, tu peux me dire ce qu'il lui arrive à cette foutue armure ?

Mu tiqua en s'entendant appeler par sa constellation aussi méchamment, mais ne répondit pas à ce qu'il ressentait comme une insulte. Il répondit d'un ton sec :

– Je ne sais pas.

– Comment ça, tu ne sais pas ? Mais tu es le spécialiste des armures, non ? Ne me dis pas que tu es un charlatan, en prime ? !

– Cela fait à peine deux heures qu'elle est dans mon atelier, je n'ai pas eu le loisir de l'examiner complètement. Et de toutes façons, il va falloir beaucoup plus de temps, le problème est plus complexe qu'il n'y paraît, rétorqua le Bélier dont le regard s'assombrissait.

Le Phénix laissa passer quelques secondes, le temps de digérer l'information. Il reprit d'une voix très basse :

– J'espère que tu vas trouver très vite ce qui cloche, _Aries_… Parce que visiblement, tu n'as pas franchement la situation en main. Elle est dangereuse, cette armure ! Elle a failli tuer Shun et regarde Hyoga ! Il est enfermé dans un bloc de glace ! Qu'attends-tu pour le délivrer et bloquer l'aura de cette maudite Cloth ? ?

Mü regarda sa tasse où le reste de son thé avait gelé et inspira profondément. Il avait une furieuse envie de leur déclencher une _Stardust Revolution_ pour se débarrasser de ses visiteurs encombrants et avoir enfin la paix. Il devait rester calme, zen, stoïque… Prendre ça avec philosophie, même si là, il avait atteint ses limites. Il ressentait le besoin impérieux d'appeler Saga à l'aide pour expédier le râleur, le dépressif, le glaçon et le congélateur dans une autre dimension… Au lieu de cela, le Bélier fit un effort immense pour garder un masque impénétrable et plutôt avenant.

– Ikki, tu débarques ici comme une fleur en hurlant si fort que même tout Asgard a dû t'entendre… Tu n'as aucune idée de ce qu'il vient de se passer, mais tu juges de la situation comme si tu savais de quoi il retournait… Et en plus, ta délicatesse habituelle n'a fait que retarder notre intervention, sans compter que tu as augmenté l'agressivité de l'armure…

– Comment ça ? Tu vas bientôt me dire que c'est de ma faute, en plus ?

– Ikki, fais gaffe… L'armure… marmonna Milo, même s'il était toujours vexé et ruminait sa vengeance.

– Quoi, l'armure ? répliqua vivement le Phénix avant de regarder Aquarius.

Moins d'une seconde après, il faisait flamboyer son cosmos, dégelant le sol autour de lui alors qu'Aquarius avait intensifié le froid qu'elle émettait. Le Bélier se leva, prêt à intervenir à tout moment. Parce que dégrader son temple, ça allait bien cinq minutes, mais il ne fallait pas le prendre pour un imbécile non plus !

– Tu crois que la maçonnerie va apprécier un gel et dégel aussi rapides ? grinça-t-il entre ses dents à l'adresse du Scorpion qui se garda de répondre.

Le Phénix s'approcha du Cygne, faisant fondre le bloc qui le retenait prisonnier, tout en se mettant en garde. L'armure n'était que menaçante pour le moment, elle ne cherchait pas à l'attaquer. Dès que Hyoga fut libéré de sa gangue de glace, Mü se téléporta pour le saisir et l'emmener à l'écart avant qu'Aquarius ne fasse une nouvelle tentative. Milo s'était relevé, surveillant les deux adversaires, paré pour toute action dans la mesure de ses capacités.

Au moment même où le Cygne fut éloigné d'elle, l'aura dorée de la Cloth s'amoindrit nettement, pour finir par se désagréger totalement quelques minutes plus tard, après avoir visiblement évalué le danger que représentait le Phénix pour elle. Ikki en resta soufflé. Il ne comprenait pas, il savait juste que les manifestations violentes de l'armure semblaient avoir un rapport avec le Russe. Mais pourquoi avait-elle agressé Shun, alors ?

Mü, réfugié dans le couloir menant à l'atelier avec Hyoga, qui reprenait ses esprits, l'interpella :

– Tu devrais ramener le Saint du Cygne avec toi, Ikki… Et préviens les autres Bronzes que tant que l'armure du Verseau sera dans mon atelier, ils ne pourront y entrer. Visiblement, tout ce qui touche à Hyoga de près ou de loin l'insupporte et si elle a attaqué Shun, c'est tout simplement parce qu'elle ne voulait pas remonter le Zodiaque…

Ikki fronça les sourcils, ayant du mal à accepter le fait que son cher petit frère ne soit qu'un dommage collatéral. Surtout après avoir vu l'état dans lequel il se trouvait… On n'allait pas lui faire avaler n'importe quoi ! ! Il pensait sincèrement que l'armure était détraquée, ou que ce traître de Camus lui avait fait quelque chose qui se réveillait en ce jour. Et ce n'étaient ni les yeux larmoyants, ni la pathétique colère de l'alcoolique du huitième signe qui lui feraient changer d'avis.

Il avança prudemment vers l'armure en tendant la main, restant tout de même sur ses gardes. Milo, en le voyant faire, lui déconseilla fortement de toucher la Cloth. Mais qu'en avait-il à faire de l'avis du Scorpion, lui ? Il était le mieux placé pour savoir ce qu'il devait faire et il voulait vérifier si cette armure était aussi dangereuse qu'elle le paraissait. Il parvint à moins d'un mètre de l'établi et ses doigts entrèrent en contact avec le métal doré.

Aquarius s'illumina brièvement et Ikki poussa un hurlement en retirant sa main qu'il tint serrée contre sa poitrine. Il recula d'un bond, prêt à en découdre avec cette saleté, mais il jeta d'abord un coup d'œil à son membre endolori. Sa main arborait une couleur bleue inquiétante… Il serra les dents de rage et foudroya du regard l'armure. Il s'apprêta à porter un coup vengeur à cette boite en ferraille qui pensait faire sa loi lorsqu'il s'immobilisa de surprise, le poing levé. Une larme venait de glisser sur le masque d'or d'Aquarius…

Il rabaissa son poing et, sans un mot de plus, ni un regard pour Milo, il quitta la pièce pour rejoindre Mü qui avait remis plus ou moins d'aplomb Hyoga. Ikki attrapa le Cygne dont il fit passer le bras autour de son cou et lança un regard d'avertissement à Mü. Il ne voulait pas que quelqu'un apprenne qu'une armure avait eu raison de sa colère grâce à une stupide larme ! Larme qui lui avait fait penser aussitôt à celles que versait trop souvent son cadet. Rhaa ! ! Non ! ! Personne ne devait le savoir ! ! On se moquerait de lui, c'était certain et il ne le supporterait pas ! !

Le Bélier ne fit aucune remarque, c'était inutile. Le Phénix devait aussi aller se faire soigner, mais il avait bien vu son expression perturbée. Il se demandait vaguement ce qui venait de lui arriver avec la Cloth, mais Milo se ferait certainement un plaisir de lui raconter la déroute du si viril Ikki… Le Bélier perçut nettement la menace silencieuse de l'irascible mais ne se hasarda pas à répondre. Pour dire quoi ? Qu'il s'était fait avoir par une armure caractérielle ? Qu'on vienne encore lui dire que le Phénix était un dur à cuire après ça !

Hyoga releva la tête et força Ikki à rester là. Le Cygne frissonnait encore, mais il n'y avait rien de grave. En fait, il avait dit à Mü qu'il avait renoncé à faire appel à son cosmos lorsqu'il s'était retrouvé dans le bloc de glace. Il ne voulait pas provoquer la Cloth qui aurait très certainement réagi face à cet influx d'énergie et aurait lancé une attaque plus dangereuse. Il avait donc attendu patiemment que l'armure se calme ou qu'on l'éloigne pour se délivrer, tout en tentant d'en percevoir les ondes de l'aura et de l'analyser. Mais il n'était arrivé à rien. L'intervention d'Ikki n'avait fait qu'accélérer les choses, finalement…

– Mü ? fit Hyoga doucement. Je voudrais te parler de quelque chose…

Le Bélier hocha gravement la tête, oubliant quelques secondes que son atelier était en train de devenir une piscine protégée… Le Cygne se recueillit un instant et finalement déclara :

– Je crois qu'il y a eu quelque chose d'autre lors de l'Epreuve… Quelque chose que je viens de seulement comprendre…

Le Bélier l'encouragea du regard alors qu'Ikki tourna la tête vers lui, étonné. Du coin de l'œil, Mü vit Milo s'encadrer à la porte de l'atelier, alerté par le ton sérieux du Cygne.

– Je crois… Je crois que la Cloth a établi un lien avec un autre cosmos… Je crois que l'aura blanche vient de là…

Le Scorpion sursauta nettement alors qu'Ikki faillit lâcher son demi frère de surprise. Mais Hyoga observait Mü qui était demeuré impassible et il demanda :

– Tu n'as pas l'air étonné… Ça ne te paraît pas farfelu comme théorie ?

Le Bélier ferma un instant les yeux avant de répondre doucement :

– Nous venions juste de formuler cette théorie avant que tu n'arrives. Milo a senti aussi qu'il y avait eu une sorte d'appel formulé par l'armure et qu'un cosmos très puissant y avait répondu…

Hyoga hocha la tête et confirma :

– C'est ça ! C'est l'impression que j'ai eue mais que je ne parvenais pas à définir ! Et qui… ?

Milo intervint alors :

– On ne sait pas de qui il s'agit. Mais il y a des similitudes entre ce cosmos et celui de Camus, ainsi que le tien…

– … et celui d'Isaak, le Général du Kraken… ajouta Hyoga pensivement.

Ikki scruta Milo d'un air soupçonneux et interpella le Scorpion :

– Et comment tu sais ça, toi ?

Milo soutint son regard et rétorqua en serrant les dents :

– Lorsque tu es un assassin, tu apprends vite à reconnaître ce genre de choses si tu veux survivre…

Mü avala sa salive et coupa net les questions qu'il sentait poindre de la part du Phénix en relançant Hyoga :

– Isaak ? Quel est le rapport ?

– Il maîtrise le froid… Isaac, Camus et moi sommes des Chevaliers de Glace… Ce qui signifie que le cosmos blanc est celui de quelqu'un qui est un éventuel Chevalier de Glace…

Le Bélier et le Scorpion échangèrent un bref regard entendu. Cela, ils l'avaient déjà évoqué entre eux, mais s'apercevoir qu'un tiers faisait exactement le même raisonnement rendait leur théorie beaucoup plus vraisemblable… et effrayante, quelque part. Qui pouvait savoir qui était cet individu à l'aura si puissante ? Il allait peut-être représenter un danger pour le Sanctuaire… Comment connaître ses intentions ? Et qu'attendait-il pour se manifester et réclamer l'armure du Verseau ?

– Dès que je serai rétabli, j'irai le chercher. Qu'importe où il se cache, je le trouverai ! lança le Cygne avec un air si déterminé que les autres en restèrent pantois.

__

– Grèce, Sanctuaire d'Athéna, Palais du Grand Pope, le lendemain –

Avant même que les portes du palais du Grand Pope ne se soient ouvertes, Athéna savait déjà qui se trouvait derrière. Il fallait dire qu'avoir été enlevée et enfermée dans un pilier se remplissant d'eau pour y être noyée avait de quoi créer certains liens… Aussi, en déesse courageuse qu'elle était, elle s'était levée pour faire face à celui qui entrait en conquérant dans la salle du trône, la main droite serrant son sceptre, la gauche froissant machinalement le tissu de sa robe blanche.

La démarche plus majestueuse que jamais, le nouvel arrivant remonta toute la salle, daignant fouler le tapis rouge dans sa grande mansuétude. Il tenait son trident avec une certaine désinvolture, ses doigts étreignant à peine le métal doré qui étincelait sous les reflets lumineux. Son corps ne trahissait aucune tension, chacun de ses mouvements ressemblant aux gestes lents et dédaigneux des grands prédateurs sûrs de leurs forces, tout aussi alanguis et souples que ces derniers, mais ô combien trompeurs. Pourtant son regard, lui, était une véritable dague d'acier trempé à lui seul. Ses pupilles d'un bleu soutenu fixaient la déesse sans sourciller, dégageant une froideur et une volonté écrasante, et la jeune fille s'accrochait inconsciemment à Niké pour ne pas reculer devant ces prunelles qui l'épinglaient implacablement.

Elle parvint à ne pas avaler sa salive et à garder une prestance suffisante pour ne pas donner l'impression d'être dévorée toute crue par cette divinité qui avait poussé la cruauté jusqu'à s'habiller en civil, avec une élégance sobre et délicate. Elle, qui portait son éternelle robe immaculée de cérémonie, avait vraiment la sensation de faire pâle figure face au dieu vêtu d'un clair pantalon à pinces et d'une chemise de soie d'un jaune très pâle dont le col était largement ouvert, dévoilant une peau hâlée… Le contraste entre eux était énorme, elle le savait, et elle n'était pas à son avantage, c'était évident. Mais elle ne devait pas céder. A aucun prix…

Le dieu s'arrêta devant elle et ne lui fit pas l'honneur d'un salut respectueux. C'était trop lui demander. Il se tenait avec morgue, en une pose qui n'avait de décontractée que l'apparence, et la fixait toujours aussi durement. Sa montée de l'Escalier Sacré ne l'avait même pas éprouvé. Et comme s'il était pressé et chez lui, il prit l'initiative de la parole devant une Athéna effarée d'un tel sans gêne :

– Le délai d'une semaine que je t'avais accordé expire, ma chère nièce. Je ne signerai ton pacte de non-agression qu'à la condition exclusive que tu me livres Kanon, Général du Dragon des Mers. Qu'as-tu décidé ?

La jeune déesse inspira profondément pour ne pas se laisser impressionner par ce ton péremptoire, redressa les épaules et répondit le plus posément qu'il lui était possible :

– Kanon est aussi l'un de mes Chevaliers, Poséidon, et je n'ai pas pour habitude de livrer mes hommes à qui que ce soit, quel que soit leur passé.

Le regard du dieu marin se mit à étinceler alors qu'il était visible que cette réplique l'agaçait prodigieusement. Il fronça les sourcils et son ton devint plus glacial, s'il en est :

– Dois-je comprendre que tu refuses d'accéder à ma requête simplement parce que ce traître est le fac-similé de ton Saint d'Or des Gémeaux ? Tu es trop sentimentale, ma pauvre nièce !

– Kanon a été lavé de ses fautes, je lui ai tout pardonné, rétorqua Athéna d'une voix plus posée. Il est l'un de mes Saints et occupe la même fonction que son jumeau. Je ne peux m'en séparer.

Poséidon secoua la tête, un air sardonique clairement affiché sur son visage :

– C'est très bien pour toi, tu es une brave fille. En ce qui me concerne, Kanon me doit réparations. Il doit aussi être jugé pour sa traîtrise et sa responsabilité dans la destruction de mon Domaine. A cause de lui, nombreux sont mes Marinas à avoir perdu la vie. Je ne puis laisser ses crimes impunis. Alors, cesse de tergiverser et remets-moi ce vaurien.

– Non.

Le ton sans appel d'Athéna déplut franchement à son interlocuteur qui ne l'entendait pas de cette oreille. Il voulait Kanon et il l'aurait !

– Comment ça : _non_ ? A tes yeux, la vie de ce bon à rien a plus de valeur que ce traité auquel tu tiens tant ?

– Tu as tout compris, mon oncle. Et Kanon n'est pas un bon à rien, je te prie. Il a largement fait ses preuves.

– Que tu es naïve, Pallas ! Combien de temps crois-tu qu'il restera tranquille ? A la première occasion, il te plantera un couteau dans le dos, ne l'as-tu pas encore compris ? Donne-le moi et tu seras tranquille pour de bon de ce côté-là. Tu as toujours été trop gentille avec tout le monde et ça ne t'a apporté que des ennuis. Ne commets pas la grossière erreur de croire ce manipulateur, j'en sais quelque chose.

– Poséidon, ton orgueil t'aveugle. Il ne s'agit pas de justice mais bien de vengeance pour toi et je ne puis te laisser faire. Tu n'auras pas Kanon.

L'attitude du dieu changea radicalement et il eut un très mauvais sourire, lourd de sous-entendus :

– En es-tu certaine ?

Athéna ne prit même pas la peine de répondre, alors le dieu susurra :

– Très bien… Dans ce cas, peut-être que Zeus sera ravi d'apprendre ce que sa fille adorée manigance derrière son dos… Quelle déception pour lui ! Sa merveilleuse Athéna complotant contre sa loi avec d'autres Olympiens…

La déesse sentit une bouffée de colère et de crainte mêlée l'envahir et elle s'exclama :

– Je te savais retors et impitoyable, mais jamais je n'aurais cru que tu serais suffisamment lâche pour préparer un coup aussi bas ! Es-tu donc prêt à perdre tout honneur à vouloir te venger ainsi d'un simple mortel ?

Les yeux bleus venaient de gagner une lueur de convoitise au milieu de la glace et de la haine et il rétorqua, amusé :

– Tous les moyens sont bons, seul le résultat compte. J'irai jusqu'au bout s'il le faut. C'est à toi de te montrer raisonnable.

Au moment où la déesse allait lui répondre, la porte s'ouvrit de nouveau, laissant entrer un homme grand, à la longue chevelure turquoise indisciplinée, reconnaissable entre tous. Poséidon s'était retourné et aussitôt, une expression de joie féroce se peignit sur son visage alors qu'il constatait sur un ton exagérément ravi :

– Tiens ! Qui donc que voilà… Juste au bon moment…

Athéna serra son sceptre au point de faire blanchir ses articulations alors qu'elle s'écriait avec angoisse :

– Kanon !


	6. Part I Chapitre 5

**Auteur :** Andarta

**Disclaimer : **Les personnages appartiennent à Kuru-sama, le nom de Laïloken est emprunté à une très ancienne vie de saint gaélique… Par contre, le Grand-Maître, Eryane, Callisto, Lotis, Alexandra, Apollon (sa réincarnation en tout cas) et l'anonyme sont entièrement et uniquement à moi.

**Genre **: Euh ? Espionnage, Angst, Yaoi, du tout et n'importe quoi…

**Couple **: A venir… lentement mais sûrement…

**Résumé** : Jeu du chat, de la souris avec en guest star, le fromage, puis une discussion philosophique sur les coups de soleil et enfin comment faire devenir chèvre un bélier…

**Notes **: Nyannette toujours en bêta ! ! Paraît qu'elle aime bien me corriger… Nan ! ! Pas taper ! ! ! éwè

––––––––––––––––––––

**Remarques**

1) Je remercie du fond du cœur toutes celles et ceux qui m'ont laissé des commentaires aussi positifs, tout comme les lecteurs qui continuent à me lire, malgré le délai (parfois long) de publication entre chaque chapitre. Votre fidélité, votre patience et votre soutien m'ont profondément touchée et me permettent de continuer. Encore merci à vous tous ! ^^

2) Les chapitres 4 et 5 de cette fanfiction ont été l'objet d'une attaque virulente, injuste et absurde de la part d'une personne qui semble avoir oublié les règles de base d'une fanfiction et le fait que la mythologie, quelle qu'elle soit, appartient au domaine public. En seule réponse à cette volonté de formatage, lié à un problème évident de compréhension et d'interprétation des termes employés ou des nuances, voire même à un défaut de maîtrise de la syntaxe élémentaire de la langue française, _Déicide_ continuera bel et bien. Je remercie d'ailleurs chaleureusement toutes celles qui m'ont soutenue durant cette période difficile et je leur dédie ce chapitre. ^^

––––––––––––––––––––

_**DEICIDE**_

**Chapitre 5**

– _Grèce, Sanctuaire d'Athéna, Palais du Grand Pope –_

Le silence qui tomba sur la salle du trône après l'exclamation de la jeune fille fut impressionnant. La tension était palpable et aucun des trois protagonistes ne bougea durant un long moment. Les deux divinités fixaient avec une expression très contrastée le pauvre mortel qui venait d'entrer aussi étourdiment. Poséidon n'était que sauvagerie, hargne et rage meurtrière, et le fixait en prédateur prêt à bondir sur sa proie. Athéna arborait tous les signes d'une profonde angoisse, d'une sincère inquiétude et d'une sérénité troublée. Même si elle ne voulait pas se l'avouer, elle redoutait l'impulsivité de son homologue marin. Le nouveau venu, quant à lui, était encore trop interloqué pour seulement se reprendre face à cette situation inattendue.

Ce fut le grincement strident du métal contre le dallage en marbre qui sembla les réveiller. Athéna sursauta et s'aperçut que c'était bel et bien Niké qui était en train de crisser sur le sol, suivant la crispation involontaire de son bras tremblant nerveusement. Poséidon, après l'avoir regardée quelques secondes, tourna enfin complètement le dos à la déesse avec nonchalance, affichant un sourire carnassier et, inclinant la tête de côté, il fit un geste impératif de la main à Kanon, pétrifié :

– Allez, approche-toi, Kanon, nous étions justement en train de parler de toi…

L'ex-Dragon des Mers sentit un frisson glacial lui dévaler la colonne vertébrale. Il n'avait jamais aimé se retrouver en présence de la divinité marine, mais là, face à cet air de tigre plaqué sur ses traits, il sentait franchement l'inquiétude le gagner. Il pensait déjà regretter les piques d'Alexandra et ses coups tordus ! ! D'ailleurs, que lui avait-elle dit avant qu'il ne reparte pour le Sanctuaire ? _Prenez garde à ne faire votre rapport que le lendemain de votre retour. _Mais quel idiot il était ! ! ! Pourquoi n'en avait-il pas tenu compte ? ? Il s'était précipité tête baissée sans même réfléchir, oubliant l'avertissement de la prophétesse ! ! Il en aurait pleuré de rage… Pourquoi fallait-il qu'il soit toujours aussi tête en l'air ? Il se trouvait lui-même irrécupérable, du coup.

Et désormais, il sentait nettement qu'il était pris entre deux feux pour des raisons qu'il pensait deviner. Poséidon voulait certainement se venger et Athéna essayait de le raisonner… Ce qui semblait ne pas trop fonctionner au vu du comportement du dieu et du regard empli de détresse de sa déesse. Il eut une soudaine envie de fuir, mais ses pieds refusèrent d'obéir, comme s'il avait bel et bien pris racine dans le marbre…

Alors, Kanon regarda son unique rempart, Athéna, paraissant si perdue, si fragile, à côté de ce monstre de charisme, qui donnait l'impression d'envahir toute la salle par sa simple présence. Il ne put s'empêcher de comparer cette sensation à celle qu'il avait ressentie avec Apollon et le constat était peu encourageant pour lui : autant le dieu de Délos s'était imposé avec une force tranquille et posée, autant le dieu marin brillait par sa férocité et son irascibilité… Deux Olympiens si différents… Et c'était bel et bien le plus violent des deux qu'il avait en ce moment en face de lui, le regardant comme s'il allait l'écharper dans la seconde. Poséidon était devenu sa Némésis, il ne devait pas en douter… Un nouveau frisson le parcourut alors qu'une sueur froide commençait à perler discrètement sur sa peau claire. Qu'Athéna semblait faible ! ! Et la malheureuse jeune femme lui fit doucement signe de venir près d'eux, sa pâleur trahissant la façon dont elle vivait cette rencontre éprouvante.

Le Gémeaux remonta dès lors le tapis pourpre pour ne s'arrêter que face aux deux divinités devant lesquelles il s'agenouilla respectueusement. Il attendit l'autorisation de se redresser qui vint d'Athéna. Poséidon, lui, le toisait comme s'il n'était qu'une vermine de la pire espèce. Maintenant qu'il se trouvait là, Kanon ne savait plus trop quoi dire, ni quoi faire. Il était partagé entre la raison de sa venue, le bon sens, qui lui soufflait de se taire, et son instinct de survie, qui lui dictait de déguerpir au plus vite. Pouvait-il évoquer sa mission ainsi devant une autre divinité ? Certainement pas ! Il savait qu'il était dangereux de dévoiler ses secrets, l'expérience Ikki lui ayant servi de leçon. Pouvait-il garder impunément le silence ? Ce n'était guère mieux… On allait sûrement lui demander une explication à sa brutale intrusion dans la salle du trône, sans même avoir été annoncé au préalable, qui plus est… Et la fuite était impossible…

Il était pris au piège…

… et déjà sur l'échafaud…

Puisqu'il fallait bien dire quelque chose, autant commencer par une belle platitude.

– Vos Altesses… murmura-t-il du bout des lèvres avec toute la déférence dont il était capable.

– Regardez-moi ça… lança avec cynisme le dieu marin, en secouant la tête lentement. Arrête de jouer la comédie, Kanon ! Cette onctuosité ne te convient absolument pas ! Je t'ai connu bien plus venimeux et rebelle que ça !

La déesse fronça les sourcils et comprit qu'elle avait tout intérêt à ne rien laisser passer dès cet instant si elle ne voulait pas définitivement perdre la bataille. Aussi s'exclama-t-elle avec indignation :

– Poséidon ! Cela suffit, maintenant ! Tu t'égares !

La volte face du dieu marin fut immédiate. Il fusilla du regard sa nièce et rétorqua vivement, l'irritation perçant nettement dans sa voix :

– Que tu crois ! Maintenant, Athéna, il va te falloir choisir !

– Et tu connais déjà ma réponse : NON ! fit la jeune divinité, sans ciller devant le regard lourd et menaçant de son interlocuteur.

Kanon vit nettement les muscles de la mâchoire de Poséidon se crisper alors que son corps entier se tendait, sur le coup d'une colère croissante. Pourtant il sembla se contenir et cela inquiéta davantage le Saint. Le dieu plissa les paupières, puis tourna à peine son visage, observant du coin de l'œil la réaction de son ex-Général tandis qu'un mauvais sourire se dessinait sur ses lèvres et qu'il susurrait mielleusement :

– Et si on demandait l'avis du principal intéressé, puisqu'il s'agit bien de lui ?

Athéna leva brusquement le menton et frappa le sol avec Niké afin de ramener l'attention de son oncle sur elle. Cependant, ce fut avec stoïcisme qu'elle répliqua :

– Laisse mon Chevalier en dehors de cette discussion. Notre différend ne le concerne pas.

L'expression plus dure que jamais, Poséidon la fixa de nouveau du regard, son sourire s'élargit légèrement et il pointa son trident vers Kanon, qui sentit sa nervosité grimper en flèche. Il détestait être braqué par cette chose dangereuse… surtout depuis qu'il l'avait personnellement testée une fois déjà… Et la tonalité sournoise adoptée par son propriétaire ne lui disait rien qui vaille, oh que non !

– Mais bien sûr que si, cela le concerne ! Et n'oublie pas qu'il est AUSSI mon Général.

Ce fut au tour d'Athéna de se montrer cauteleuse :

– Mais il n'est plus à ton service, mon oncle… Il t'a rendu son Ecaille.

Poséidon balaya l'argument d'un mouvement souple du poignet et d'un rire moqueur :

– Détail que cela, ma chère… Ce n'est ni lui, ni toi qui décide si un homme est ou n'est plus à mon service. Et je n'ai pas révoqué Kanon, il me semble.

Le grand sourire ironique qui ponctua cette dernière remarque mit en alerte Athéna, qui déclara d'un ton ferme, nullement impressionnée par les ruses verbales de son oncle :

– Je vois parfaitement où tu veux en venir, Poséidon et je ne te laisserai pas faire. Je t'ai tendu la main, ne la rejette pas.

Un pas en avant, félin, un regard insoutenable, le corps faussement détendu prêt pour l'offensive, un trident oscillant trop facilement entre des doigts trompeusement joueurs et nonchalants et un ton aussi tranchant que le coutelas :

– Je t'ai fait part de ce que je voulais, Athéna. Je ne reviendrai pas là-dessus.

– Euh… Majestés… Je ne comprends pas de quoi il s'agit… Qu'ai-je à voir dans tout cela ? intervint d'une voix peu sûre un Dragon des Mers complètement largué dans ce divin jeu de domination.

Sans quitter du regard son oncle, Athéna répondit posément :

– Rien, Kanon, rassure-toi.

– Tout, au contraire, justement ! rétorqua Poséidon méchamment en soutenant le regard de sa nièce.

Le Saint se sentit mal à l'aise. Il était évident que les deux divinités se déchiraient à son propos et les bribes qu'il avait comprises lui faisaient froid dans le dos. Si Poséidon était venu jusqu'ici pour le ramener, il n'allait certainement pas repartir les mains vides… Il savait que le dieu marin serait prêt à assiéger le Sanctuaire d'Athéna, s'il le fallait, pour obtenir ce qu'il souhaitait. Et Poséidon, en plus d'être têtu, n'était pas réputé pour sa patience, loin s'en faut ! ! Mais que voulait-il donc lui faire ? S'il avait projeté le tuer, il l'aurait fait depuis longtemps, sans se préoccuper davantage d'Athéna, non ?

En parlant de la déesse de la sagesse et de la guerre, ce fut d'une voix cinglante qu'elle répondit à son interlocuteur :

– Poséidon… Laisse-le en dehors de ça ! Ce litige ne concerne que nous deux !

Elle adressa ensuite la parole plus doucement au Chevalier :

– Kanon, retourne à ton temple.

La réplique de Poséidon ne tarda pas. Dans un écho lourd et menaçant, sa voix se répercuta dans la salle du trône, comme si le tonnerre avait éclaté au-dessus de leur tête, et un sourd grondement montait du sol alors qu'il épinglait de son regard assombri son ancien Général :

– Reste ici, Kanon ! Tu ne quitteras pas cette salle tant que je ne t'y autoriserai pas !

D'un geste si rapide que le Gémeaux ne put l'éviter, ni Athéna l'anticiper, il pointa de nouveau vers lui son trident illuminé d'une aura bleuâtre et le toucha de plein fouet. Kanon tenta instinctivement de se ramasser sur lui-même sous l'impact violent… sans résultat… La douleur lui vrilla les nerfs sans qu'il ne puisse rien faire pour y échapper. Poséidon le tenait entièrement à sa merci. Il ne pouvait plus que gémir :

– Aaaaaarrrrgggh… Mais pourquoi suis-je paralysé ? Seigneur Poséidon, relâchez-moi…

La déesse serra si fort la hampe de Niké que ses jointures blanchirent et elle s'écria, perdant son calme en voyant le regard empli de souffrance que lui jeta le Chevalier, regard si semblable à celui qu'il avait eu en recevant la Scarlet Needle de Milo :

– Tu n'as pas le droit d'aller contre ma volonté dans mon propre Sanctuaire, Poséidon ! ! Relâche-le immédiatement !

Satisfait de lui-même, Poséidon fit de nouveau face à Athéna, tout sucre, faussement conciliant, alors qu'il augmentait progressivement le tourment qu'il faisait endurer à Kanon. Si Pallas tenait tant que cela à son Saint, elle allait devoir capituler. Elle ne pourrait supporter de le voir souffrir sans rien faire. Elle était tellement contaminée par l'humanité… Cette faiblesse qui allait la perdre en ce jour ! !

– Mais bien sûr, ma chère nièce. Dès que tu auras accédé à ma requête.

Athéna descendit les quelques marches qui menaient à son trône et s'arma de toute son autorité pour tenter de se sortir de cette impasse :

– Il en est hors de question ! Tu le sais parfaitement ! Jamais je ne laisserai Kanon entre tes mains ! Même si c'est le pacte qui est en jeu !

Le Gémeaux écarquilla les yeux en comprenant enfin quel était l'enjeu de cette discussion tendue entre les deux divinités. Athéna avait tenté de conclure un accord avec Poséidon, mais celui-ci le voulait en échange ! Il sentit une vague de panique le submerger. Il n'avait rien à voir là-dedans, lui ! ! Pourquoi Poséidon s'acharnait-il autant à le récupérer ? C'était insensé ! Le dieu marin utilisait toutes les ruses dont il était capable pour faire céder Athéna, mettant en balance l'équilibre précaire instauré entre eux et l'issue du prochain conflit… Conflit pressenti aussi bien par la Pythie que par la déesse à la chouette ! ! Quelque chose devait forcément lui échapper, ce n'était guère possible autrement !

– Quoi ? ? Que se passe-t-il à la fin ?

Poséidon roula des yeux, comme blasé par la lenteur d'esprit de son ancien Général. Il s'approcha de lui en une démarche souple et effleura du doigt le col de sa chemise :

– Voyons, _Général_, réfléchis un peu…

Mais à quoi son oncle jouait-il donc ? Athéna ne comprenait pas, même si elle se doutait que cette attitude déconcertante n'était qu'un nouvel écran de fumée dressé pour la duper. Elle gronda d'un ton menaçant, prête à intervenir à tout moment, cette fois :

– Poséidon…

Ce dernier ne sembla même pas l'avoir entendue. Il tournait lentement autour de Kanon, comme un prédateur qui choisissait par quel bout entamer sa proie fraîchement capturée. Il finit par s'arrêter derrière lui, l'enlaça par le cou et montra du trident Athéna, plaçant sa tête près de celle du Dragon des Mers pour lui murmurer suavement à l'oreille :

– Regarde cette déesse, Kanon… Regarde-la bien… Tu as devant toi la déesse de la guerre et de la sagesse… Tout lui a réussi jusque-là… Mais tu vois, aujourd'hui, en cette minute très précisément, voilà qu'elle se trouve devant une situation impossible… A cause de _toi_…

Cette fois, Athéna tonna, les yeux étincelants de colère. Sa patience avait aussi ses limites, qu'on se le dise ! Poséidon commençait sérieusement à l'énerver.

– Suffit ! Tu vas trop loin !

Mais aucun des deux représentants de la gent masculine ne prêta attention à sa protestation véhémente. Poséidon souriait doucement, effleurant du doigt la chevelure turquoise de sa proie, appréciant l'effet que ses paroles produisaient sur elle. Si prévisible, le Dragon des Mers… Kanon, quant à lui, était resté interdit par ce que venait de lui révéler le dieu marin et même l'augmentation de la douleur ne parvint pas à le tirer de son état de stupeur. Non… C'était impossible… Il ne voulait pas être la cause de la déconfiture de sa déesse… Il ne comprenait pas pourquoi ils en étaient arrivés à une telle situation…

– Co… comment ? ? Mais… Pourquoi ? ? finit-il par balbutier d'une voix éteinte.

Très obligeamment, Poséidon se mit au devoir de lui expliquer le problème, tout en humant son cou et se léchant les lèvres d'anticipation. Ses doigts jouaient avec la peau si sensible de la nuque de Kanon, faisant frissonner ce dernier à son plus grand plaisir. Encore un peu et Athéna aurait pu jurer qu'il allait se mettre à ronronner d'aise ! ! Et pourtant, les paroles du dieu, elles, étaient d'une gravité mortelle :

– Elle va devoir choisir entre l'accord qu'elle veut conclure avec moi et ta misérable vie… Que crois-tu qu'elle va choisir ? Ton existence où le mensonge côtoie une ambition démesurée, ou celle de millions d'innocents humains inconnus ? ? Dis-moi, Kanon, que doit-elle choisir ?

Le frère jumeau de Saga sentit un poids énorme lui tomber sur les épaules. Son sang sembla se figer dans ses veines et il retint momentanément sa respiration. Il lui fallut faire un immense effort de volonté et de maîtrise de soi pour ne pas céder à la culpabilité et à l'autoflagellation. Il ferma les yeux un bref instant avant de se reprendre et d'affirmer en toute sincérité, son regard franc posé sur Athéna :

– Ma vie appartient à ma déesse… Je ferai ce qu'elle me demandera…

Comme à chaque fois que l'un de ses Saints remettait sa vie entre ses mains avec une confiance aveugle, Athéna se sentit émue et son expression s'adoucit aussitôt alors qu'elle lui sourit tendrement, encore plus profondément touchée de ces quelques mots parce qu'ils venaient de cet homme en particulier…

– Kanon…

Le dieu marin eut une grimace écœurée et s'écarta brutalement de sa prise, de peur d'être contaminé par cette _humanité_ dégoulinante. Son regard dur et impitoyable se ficha longuement dans celui de Kanon. Il finit par secouer la tête et parla avec une rancœur à peine déguisée :

– Comme c'est remarquable de ta part ! ! Dommage que tu n'aies pas eu le même genre d'égards envers moi, _Général_ du Dragon des Mers, surtout lorsque tu m'as trahi…

Il augmenta encore l'intensité de la torture qu'il lui faisait subir, au point de provoquer un nouveau gémissement plaintif de sa victime. Et il n'en avait cure… Il voulait le broyer peu à peu, le réduire en charpie, pour venger l'affront que ce pauvre mortel lui avait encore fait subir devant Athéna en reniant une fois de plus son allégeance envers lui.

Ce spectacle était devenu intolérable pour la jeune déité à l'égide (1) et elle tendit Niké vers le Saint, son propre cosmos se confrontant avec l'ire de son oncle afin de soustraire le Chevalier au supplice. Jamais elle n'aurait cru que Poséidon serait allé jusqu'à ce point dans la provocation et, le tout, au cœur de son propre Domaine… Il fallait croire que ses séjours répétés dans une urne lui avaient quelque peu aigri le caractère… Outrée par ce comportement qui lui portait indirectement atteinte, elle le tança brutalement :

– Poséidon… Tu n'es qu'un véritable monstre ! Et tu veux que je te livre Kanon ? Surtout après ce que je viens d'entendre ?

Soulagé de l'étau douloureux imposé par l'Ebranleur du sol ainsi que délivré de sa paralysie, Kanon se permit de reprendre son souffle et, dès qu'un embryon de réflexion logique refit surface, il appréhenda vraiment une partie des tenants et aboutissants de la situation. Poséidon était en train de faire du chantage à Athéna en l'utilisant comme otage, ni plus, ni moins… Il fallait qu'il désarme le dieu marin. Il déclara alors posément :

– Déesse, si la vie de millions de gens sont en jeu, je suis prêt à me sacrifier.

– Que c'est touchant ! Vraiment ! Depuis quand es-tu altruiste, Kanon ? railla aussitôt Poséidon en lui coulant un regard sournois.

Le jeune homme tint bon sur ses positions et reprit la parole, défiant ouvertement son adversaire, les poings serrés et l'œil fier :

– Sa Majesté Athéna défend toute l'humanité, sans la juger… Elle m'a accepté, malgré mes fautes, elle m'a pardonné et pour cela, je lui donnerai ma vie sans hésiter. Je l'ai déjà fait et je le ferai encore.

Athéna sentit son cœur se serrer devant cette profession de foi renouvelée. Oui, Kanon était digne de sa confiance et il était de son devoir, en tant que déesse, de le protéger face à cette autre divinité qui pensait la faire plier de cette manière. Une fois de plus, elle prit un ton rassurant :

– Kanon, tu es l'un de mes Saints… Jamais je ne permettrai un tel chantage !

Poséidon afficha une expression de pur dégoût, décidément peu enclin à se laisser attendrir par ces atermoiements larmoyants et ces pitoyables déclarations romantiques. Il était plus que temps de ramener ces deux têtes en l'air à la situation présente, ce qu'il fit avec son tact légendaire :

– Et pourtant c'est bien ce qu'il se passe en ce moment même, ma douce nièce… Si Kanon veut se sacrifier, laissons-le faire, voyons ! Il doit se faire pardonner pour sa traîtrise à mon égard. Il en est parfaitement conscient.

Athéna avait récupéré toute sa maîtrise d'elle-même, rassérénée par sa mission à accomplir, et elle affronta Poséidon avec toute la dignité et l'autorité qu'elle avait héritées de Zeus :

– Oh, mais bien sûr… Ce n'est là que pure vengeance, n'est-ce pas ? La vengeance puérile d'un pauvre dieu trop imbu de lui-même et ayant été incapable de s'apercevoir qu'un simple humain le manipulait ! Vraiment, quel grand dieu il s'agit là !

Poséidon fronça les sourcils alors qu'un sifflement s'échappait de ses lèvres pincées. Il avait pâli et il serrait violemment son trident, sa colère se muant lentement mais sûrement en rage. Personne n'avait jamais osé lui parler ainsi et se moquer impunément de lui. Cette petite pimbêche allait le regretter ! Elle avait besoin d'être remise à sa place et comme il ne pouvait se permettre de lui flanquer une fessée, il se devait de l'avertir des conséquences si elle persistait dans cette voie-là. Il était son oncle, tout de même ! !

– Je ne te permets pas ! Prends garde à ce que tu dis ou sinon, fille préférée ou non de mon frère, tu auras affaire à mon courroux !

Athéna se garda de sourire face à cette réaction prévisible : le dieu marin était si chatouilleux sur tout ce qui le concernait personnellement, que le blesser dans son ego était chose aisée. Mais la critique avait forcément pour conséquence l'irascibilité de Poséidon. Cela arrangeait la déesse de la sagesse : aveuglé par sa rage, son oncle serait moins sur ses gardes et finirait par perdre leur duel. Le visage de la jeune femme resta neutre et pourtant elle prit un malin plaisir à remettre le couvert :

– Mais comme de bien entendu, Poséidon… Comme à chaque fois qu'on refuse de céder à l'un de tes caprices, en fait… Tu aimes bien tempêter pour obtenir ce que tu veux. Tu grondes, tu hurles, tu menaces… Mais ton comportement est aussi infantile que celui du plus jeune des apprentis de ce Sanctuaire ! !

L'Olympien se tendit brusquement, à deux doigts de gifler l'insolente, mais il se retint. Ses yeux se plissèrent alors que son regard assombri se vrilla sur celui d'Athéna qui eut la soudaine sensation d'être assaillie par un raz de marée. De toute évidence, Poséidon faisait un effort terrible pour se contenir et lui donner tort. Il finit par sourire lentement, une expression machiavélique se dessinant sur ses traits alors qu'il l'attaqua à son tour, venimeux à souhait :

– Et toi, où sont donc ta clairvoyance et ta sagesse ? Voilà que tu mets en balance la vie de millions d'êtres humains pour ce traître et ce parjure ?

Il fit face brutalement à son ancien Général et pointa son trident vers sa poitrine :

– Bravo, Kanon, je vois que tu as encore bien réussi ton coup ! !

Le Gémeaux tomba automatiquement en garde en voyant derechef l'arme le prendre pour cible. Une fois avait suffi, il ne se laisserait pas surprendre de nouveau ! Athéna, quant à elle, secoua la tête lentement avant de rétorquer avec ironie :

– Cesse donc de dire n'importe quoi, Poséidon ! Tu sais parfaitement que je ferais tout ce qui est en mon pouvoir pour protéger l'humanité.

L'Ebranleur du sol sembla se détendre mais son aura était clairement perceptible des deux autres. On y lisait de la détermination, de la colère et… de l'amusement ? Tiens donc ! Poséidon était-il en train de jouer ? Les faisait-il tourner en bourrique ? Mais pour quelles raisons ? Athéna avait appris à se méfier de la perfidie de son oncle depuis les temps mythologiques. Il semblait bien que le dieu marin trouvait cette joute verbale très divertissante, malgré ses impressionnantes sautes d'humeur. Mais s'il se distrayait de la situation, elle savait parfaitement que Poséidon ne lâcherait jamais prise. Il voulait Kanon, c'était indéniable, et il ferait tout ce qui serait en son pouvoir pour l'emmener avec lui. En fait, elle avait l'impression qu'ils jouaient au chat et à la souris, version améliorée… Poséidon en chat, elle en souris et Kanon en fromage pour appâter la souris. D'ailleurs, elle ne fut guère surprise de le voir tenter une nouvelle stratégie, le tout enrobé d'un air sérieux, presque paternel, ce qui était en soi assez édifiant, surtout venant de sa part :

– Laisse-moi en douter, Athéna. Je suis l'un des dieux les plus puissants et tu refuses d'accéder à ma requête. Vu le risque que j'encours en concluant un tel accord avec toi, j'estime avoir le droit à une petite compensation. Après tout, enfreindre la loi de Zeus est un crime tellement grave que c'est le Tartare qui nous attend si mon frère venait à l'apprendre.

Elle le considéra sévèrement, parfaitement consciente de ce qu'elle mettait en jeu avec sa politique, mais elle était tout aussi consciente du danger qui les menaçait tous, même si elle ne pouvait en cerner l'origine pour le moment. Il était étrange que Poséidon ne l'ait pas ressenti lui-même… Peut-être y était-elle plus sensible grâce au sacro-saint instinct féminin ? Ou le dieu avait été si absorbé à reconstruire son Domaine qu'il n'avait encore rien perçu, ce qui était le plus probable. Elle décida d'être directe avec lui, sans pour autant le brusquer plus qu'il ne le fallait :

– Compensation que je t'aurais volontiers accordée si elle n'était pas l'expression de ta rancœur, mon oncle. Ce qui n'est absolument pas le cas actuellement. Je t'en prie, reviens à la raison ! Réfléchis au lieu de rester buté ainsi comme un gamin capricieux !

– Le gamin capricieux te dit non. Tu me donnes Kanon et je signe ton pacte. Si tu ne me le donnes pas, inutile d'insister, répliqua aussitôt le dieu, plus têtu que jamais.

Athéna ferma un bref instant les yeux avant de rétorquer avec une certaine urgence dans la voix. Elle devait le convaincre à tout prix !

– Tu n'es qu'un fieffé imbécile, Poséidon. Un danger nous menace tous… Notre division ne fera qu'apporter la victoire à notre adversaire. Les Olympiens doivent s'allier si nous voulons maintenir l'équilibre du monde. C'est toi qui t'isole, Poséidon. Lorsque Zeus s'apercevra de ce qu'il risque d'arriver, il nous rassemblera afin de faire front commun. Tu ne pourras plus te dérober, sauf s'il est trop tard pour toi, bien entendu...

Poséidon arbora un sourire moqueur et il prit une pose indolente, la regardant avec morgue et suffisance, plus tranchant que jamais. Elle croyait lui faire peur avec ses misérables menaces ? Mais pour qui le prenait-elle ? Un pleutre ? Elle voulait sûrement le mystifier. Il n'avait ressenti aucune menace jusqu'à présent. Et à part Délos et Ortygie, il ne s'était rien passé de notable. Et puis, sincèrement, il faisait peu de cas des faux jumeaux divins de son obsédé de frangin… Ces deux Olympiens n'étaient rien d'autre que des maniaques tout aussi vains qu'inutiles… Il n'était guère étonné que leur Sanctuaire ait été mis à sac : à force d'être pacifique, on devenait une cible facile et se cacher derrière un principe de neutralité ne faisait que mettre en avant sa propre faiblesse… Et cela en dehors de toutes considérations personnelles, bien entendu…

– Un danger ? Et de quoi s'agit-il, au juste ? Ton ambassadeur a été incapable de me le dire avec exactitude. Excuse-moi du peu, mais je ne m'engage pas sans avoir de certitudes ou une compensation digne de ce nom. Pourquoi irais-je me mettre à dos mon propre frère ? En tout cas, pas pour tes beaux yeux, Athéna ! Donne-moi Kanon et je consentirai à t'apporter mon appui dans ta pseudo-croisade. Si tu ne me rends pas mon Général, inutile de compter sur moi.

C'était le temps passé dans son urne ou alors l'âge qui le faisait toujours revenir au même point ? ? Athéna commençait sérieusement à se poser des questions sur la santé mentale de son oncle, non pas qu'il ait été toujours très sain d'esprit, d'ailleurs… Mais là, il était en train de démentir le célèbre adage " plus têtu qu'une mule "… Il pouvait aisément prendre la place de l'animal dans la formulation. Mais pourquoi donc Poséidon voulait-il à ce point récupérer Kanon ? Etait-ce vraiment pour une simple mise à mort ? Ou y avait-il quelque chose de plus subtil derrière ? En quoi son Saint pourrait-il donc servir son oncle ? A part sa vengeance personnelle, bien sûr…

– Encore ! ? ! s'exclama-t-elle, irritée par cette obstination frisant le ridicule. Mais combien de fois va-t-il falloir que je te dise que ce marché est impossible avec une telle condition ? ? Kanon est l'un de mes Saints, je ne te le céderai jamais, c'est clair ?

Une étincelle de joie malsaine s'alluma dans les pupilles bleues du dieu marin, qui rejeta ses cheveux en arrière avec ostentation. Il frappa à son tour le sol de la hampe de son trident et déclara en secouant négligemment la main :

– Très bien ! Inutile de discuter davantage, dans ce cas ! Dès que je quitte ce Sanctuaire, je mets Zeus au courant de tes manigances, Athéna. Attends-toi à recevoir sa visite sous peu ! Toi et tes alliés risquez d'avoir de sérieux ennuis !

Et il riait, en plus ! La jeune déesse l'épingla du regard alors que sa propre aura commençait à enfler, toute jovialité envolée. Lui tenir tête, toujours et encore, sans jamais fléchir. Elle le menaça ouvertement, cette fois. Elle ne voulait pas perdre ce qu'elle avait eu tant de mal à instaurer jusque-là… surtout à cause d'un aveugle, sourd à tout avertissement !

– Tu n'oseras pas, Poséidon. Tu sais parfaitement que tu risques de retourner plus vite que prévu dans ton urne.

Les traits du dieu se durcirent et il rétorqua, acide :

– Je préfère encore mon urne au Tartare, vois-tu !

Cette fois, c'en était trop. Elle explosa littéralement et montra les portes du doigt en adoptant un ton des plus impérieux :

– Quitte immédiatement ce Sanctuaire, Poséidon !

L'expression de l'Ebranleur du sol ne varia pas d'un iota. Il continua à défier la jeune déesse du regard, toujours avec son air cynique. Puis tout bascula d'un seul coup. Le dieu se déplaça si vite et de façon si inattendue que le Gémeaux n'eut pas le temps d'esquiver. Kanon se retrouva prisonnier de la poigne de fer du dieu, qui le maintenait par la nuque fortement, à la limite de la lui briser. Le jeune homme poussa un cri étranglé et se contorsionna pour tenter de se libérer, en vain. Poséidon l'avait capturé et il n'avait guère l'intention de le lâcher…

– Oh mais bien sûr… susurra-t-il avec fiel. Mais pas les mains vides !

– Relâchez-moi, Seigneur Poséidon ! ! s'exclama Kanon, aussi interdit que terrifié.

– Poséidon ! Laisse Kanon en paix ! cria Athéna, mortellement inquiète pour le Chevalier d'Or.

Le dieu marin se lécha lentement la lèvre supérieure, tout en dominant ouvertement son prisonnier. Le trident se baissa pour menacer l'autre déité et il répondit tout en fixant Kanon avec cruauté :

– Pourquoi discuter… J'ai ce que je suis venu chercher… Il est inutile que je m'attarde davantage…

Athéna se sentait impuissante devant cette situation. Poséidon pouvait tout aussi bien partir immédiatement et c'était elle qui perdrait. Elle décida de tenter le tout pour le tout et rappela donc certaines règles à son oncle _bien-aimé _:

– Tu es ici dans mon Sanctuaire ! Tu n'as pas le droit de venir te servir de cette façon et me mépriser au point de t'en prendre à l'un de mes Saints devant moi !

Le dieu marin se colla à Kanon et huma de nouveau la chevelure turquoise, avant de répondre en riant doucement :

– Mais ce n'est pas un Saint, c'est un Marina, ma pauvre Athéna… Qu'en dis-tu Kanon ?

– Vous n'êtes qu'une brute ! siffla aussitôt entre ses dents le Dragon des Mers, qui sentait ses cervicales protester vivement du traitement divin qu'elles subissaient.

Le dieu de la mer rapprocha son visage de Kanon et serra un peu plus sa prise sur sa nuque. Le Saint gémit de douleur, alors qu'une petite larme perlait au coin de son œil. Poséidon l'observa, appréciant la peur qu'il découvrait chez son prisonnier. Il pencha la tête de côté et murmura à son oreille :

– Et si je te brisais la nuque tout de suite, Kanon… Qu'en penserais-tu ?

Le regard noyé par la souffrance, le Dragon des Mers n'en répondit pas moins, décidé à ne rien lâcher à son bourreau :

– Que vous seriez un assassin pur et simple…

Athéna était courroucée… Et c'était un euphémisme. Son aura vibrait, imposante, plus puissante que jamais, envahissant toute la salle du trône, charriant une menace clairement visible. Même Kanon en fut tout intimidé dès qu'il la ressentit. A son tour, elle pointa Niké sur le dieu et elle tonna, digne d'être la fille du dieu à la foudre :

– Persiste à le menacer, Poséidon, et je te scelle immédiatement dans ton urne !

Les épaules de l'Olympien se mirent à s'agiter en rythme alors qu'il étouffait son fou rire. Menacer ? Lui ? Il n'avait même pas encore commencé ! ! ! Il se pencha pour mordiller doucement le lobe d'une oreille tendre et délicate tandis que le trident se posa sur un torse parfaitement musclé et viril… Tout comme il les aimait, en fait… Kanon poussa un véritable glapissement de surprise et chercha à s'échapper de l'étau du dieu, en vain.

– Pourquoi donc t'obstines-tu à le protéger ? demanda-t-il sournoisement à sa nièce en lui coulant un nouveau regard madré.

Il remonta la pointe centrale de son trident le long de la joue de Kanon avant d'en soulever une mèche lentement, un sourire sarcastique étirant ses lèvres, tandis qu'il soulignait les charmes de son captif, pâle comme la mort.

– A moins, ma chère nièce, que tu n'apprécies ce visage aux traits bien dessinés, ces yeux turquoise, ces longues mèches aussi soyeuses qu'indisciplinées, ce corps souple et athlétique des plus virils et cette langue de vipère…

Il écarta le trident doucement et le lâcha. Ce dernier, brillant de mille feux, resta alors en lévitation à ses côtés, préventivement dirigé vers la déesse de la sagesse. Souplement, il se glissa derrière Kanon, relâchant sa nuque pour lui saisir le menton, alors que l'autre main flattait lentement un abdomen crispé. Le Chevalier avait fermé les yeux, redoutant la suite des événements. Poséidon, quant à lui, s'était rapproché de son cou, qu'il se mit à effleurer du bout de la langue, tout en fixant d'un regard provocateur Athéna :

– Oui, ça doit être cela… Aurais-tu donc de tendres sentiments pour ton si _respectable_ Chevalier ?

Athéna, fille de Zeus, déesse de la guerre et de la sagesse, détentrice de l'égide, se mit à rougir violemment… Comment… Comment ce sagouin osait-il ? ? ? Et là… Mais, par Zeus ! ! Qu'était-il en train de faire sous ses yeux ? ? Il allait lâcher Kanon, oui ? ? Ce genre de choses ne se faisait pas en pleine entrevue _diplomatique _! ! Mais où allait-on à la fin ? ? Sans parler de ce sous-entendu grossier… Indignée, exaspérée, elle demanda avec une froideur mortelle :

– Oublies-tu donc qui je suis, mon oncle ?

Il laissa passer un instant de silence, l'air rêveur, gouttant distraitement à la ligne d'une mâchoire, avant de continuer sur un ton dur :

– Oh non… Je ne l'oublie pas, ma nièce… Tu es la fille chérie de mon incapable de frère, celle-là même qui a osé refuser de m'épouser et qui croit pouvoir se dresser indéfiniment contre ses pairs sans en payer le prix… Et tu es aussi la folle qui pense qu'elle restera toujours pure, comme ces deux autres extravagantes, Artémis et Hestia… Ma foi, tu ne sais vraiment pas ce que tu perds !

Et sur ces sages paroles, il posa délibérément une main à l'intérieur d'une cuisse frémissante, pour la caresser, sans pour autant toucher encore à une certaine partie délicate de l'anatomie de son Général. Ce dernier avait tenté d'échapper à ces doigts trop libertins et il chercha à se replier. Le rouge lui monta aux joues lorsque son fessier rebondi rencontra une aine divine et assurément… masculine… Il balbutia les premiers mots qui lui vinrent à l'esprit, désespéré de ne pouvoir sortir des griffes de ce… dieu plutôt réactif, d'après ce qu'il constatait. Par Athéna ! Il venait de passer de Charybde en Scylla en moins de cinq minutes ! !

– Seigneur Poséidon, je vous interdis de dire de telles infamies !

Poséidon se redressa doucement, totalement hilare, et se décala légèrement, de façon à laisser s'égarer une main très entreprenante sur une chute de reins, qui faisait encore rêver certains artistes de Délos.

– Que c'est mignon ! ! Le courageux Chevalier au secours de sa petite déesse, si fragile et si délicate ! ! Par le ciel ! Si ce n'avait été toi, Kanon, j'en aurais été presque ému… fit-il, narquois.

Il bloqua la mâchoire du Saint, caressant de son pouce ses lèvres closes, puis saisit brutalement à pleine main une bonne poignée de cheveux pour lui faire basculer la tête en arrière. Le dieu, le regard affûté et impitoyable, lança alors avec dureté :

– Mais voilà… Il s'agit bien de toi, _Kanon_, toi, qui m'as trahi après avoir trahi celle que tu prétends défendre aujourd'hui ! Combien de fois crois-tu donc pouvoir nous duper encore ?

La déesse se ressaisit. Si cela continuait ainsi, son Chevalier allait finir démembré sur place. Elle s'approcha, sans même se soucier du trident qui suivit son mouvement, et attrapa le bras de Poséidon.

– Assez discuté, Poséidon ! Relâche Kanon ! Immédiatement ! ordonna-t-elle fermement.

Son oncle lui jeta un regard goguenard et la défia, sûr de lui :

– Oh… Et tu feras quoi si je ne t'obéis pas ?

– Il n'y a que Julian Solo qui repartira d'ici… Et je suis très sérieuse ! répondit-elle, sans faiblir ni détourner les yeux.

La divinité marine fronça les sourcils, fort mécontente d'être à son tour menacée. Il desserra sensiblement son étreinte et rétorqua vivement :

– Tu ne le feras pas !

Ce fut Athéna qui eut un sourire mauvais en le fixant droit dans les yeux et qui répliqua avec sang-froid :

– Ne me tente pas !

Poséidon soupira longuement avant de s'exclamer, quelque peu dramatique :

– Oh, je t'en prie, Pallas ! Ne vois-tu pas que ce vaurien te manipule ?

Athéna resserra son emprise sur le bras de Poséidon et ne tomba pas dans le nouveau piège tendu :

– Et toi, tu es aveugle au point de ne plus être capable de voir la réalité en face ! Kanon s'est largement repenti ! Il a déjà payé de sa vie pour ses fautes ! Ta vengeance n'a plus aucun fondement, ne le comprends-tu donc pas ?

Le regard foncé du dieu marin brilla d'amertume et il gronda, s'accrochant désespérément à ses positions. Kanon lui appartenait ; personne ne le lui reprendrait maintenant qu'il le tenait !

– Désolé, Athéna, mais il a peut-être payé pour les crimes qu'il a commis envers toi, mais ça n'est pas mon cas. Mon Domaine se redresse à peine des dégâts subis par sa faute ! Alors, non, il est hors de question qu'il s'en sorte aussi facilement ! A cause de lui, mes Marinas et mes Généraux ont perdu la vie. Il a des comptes à rendre !

Il reporta son regard sur Kanon, sur ses yeux turquoise si beaux, sur ses lèvres qui semblaient si douces, tellement attirantes… Il était à sa merci, le Saint ne pouvait rien faire pour lui échapper… Alors pourquoi s'en priver, surtout si ça pouvait faire enrager sa nièce ? Il murmura doucement en se penchant vers le visage offert :

– Et puisque tu l'apprécies tellement, Athéna…

Les lèvres de Poséidon se posèrent sur celles de Kanon, les effleurant à peine, jouant avec, apprenant à les connaître… Puis le dieu se fit plus impérieux et approfondit le baiser, goûtant enfin le Général, sa langue taquinant celle du mortel, cherchant à l'amadouer avec une douceur insoupçonnée, surtout en comparaison avec la poigne d'acier, qui menaçait à tout moment de lui arracher la poignée de cheveux qu'elle retenait. Poséidon ferma les yeux, appréciant largement la situation, exigeant une soumission complète de Kanon, qui sentait ses jambes trembler sous lui, changeant l'angle du baiser avec délicatesse pour que son captif en éprouve un plaisir croissant.

Et tout cela devant le regard d'Athéna, dont le teint était devenu cireux…

– Tes Marinas et tes Généraux sont revenus à la vie, Poséidon, ta requête n'a plus aucun fondement ! Laisse cet homme tranquille ! tonna une nouvelle voix dans la salle, interrompant net le baiser, au grand mécontentement de Poséidon, qui avait senti que Kanon s'abandonnait peu à peu…

– _Sanctuaire d'Athéna, temple de la Vierge, un peu plus tôt –_

Les jambes croisées, les bras relâchés, les avant-bras reposant sur ses cuisses, les yeux clos et les cheveux coulant dans son dos et sur ses épaules, Shaka méditait… Il était d'une sérénité absolue et son paisible cosmos doré l'entourait, formant un véritable écrin chatoyant à son corps fin et nerveux. Il ne portait pas son armure. A quoi bon ? Ils n'étaient pas en guerre et de toute façon, il fallait être fou pour oser l'interrompre en pleine séance. Une telle hérésie se payait par la suppression d'un ou deux sens. Trois, lorsqu'il était généreux…

Le Saint de la Vierge profitait de ces instants de silence total et de léthargie physique pour tenter de mettre au point une stratégie lui permettant de faire tomber un certain Saint des Gémeaux sous son charme. Seulement, la belle théorie s'effondrait systématiquement comme un château de cartes dès qu'il la mettait en pratique. Ce qui avait le don de le désespérer. Comment faire comprendre à ce grand dadais, qu'il était là, tout près, et qu'il n'attendait qu'un minuscule regard de lui pour lui tomber dans les bras ?

D'ailleurs… en parlant de grand dadais… N'était-ce pas le jumeau de ce dernier qui venait de traverser son temple en courant d'air, sans même avoir eu la courtoisie d'attendre qu'il lui ôte au moins deux sens ? Ou un, seulement, pour ne pas déplaire à Saga… Il se leva vivement et regarda la sortie de son temple, les mains sur les hanches. Oh, il aurait deux mots à dire à ce malotru ! On ne passait pas son temple ainsi, sans son accord, et sans même lui avoir demandé l'autorisation, non mais !

Il fourra ses mains dans ses poches et grommela entre ses dents. Avec un peu de chance, elle finirait par louper une marche, l'autre flèche… Après tout, Kanon se traînait un tel karma que cela serait des plus probables… Il suivit quelques instants la progression de Kanon dans les Escaliers Sacrés et d'un seul coup, il se rappela d'un infime détail de rien du tout : Poséidon était reçu en ce moment même par Athéna… Poséidon voulait Kanon… et ce dernier se jetait directement sur le trident qui l'attendait pour l'embrocher…

Shaka ouvrit ses yeux sous le choc, pulvérisant une malheureuse colonne innocente qui n'avait rien demandé à personne. Il devait prévenir Saga ! Kanon était en danger. S'il y restait, Saga ne se pardonnerait jamais de ne rien avoir pu faire pour le sauver… Et lui pourrait dès lors s'inscrire sur un site de rencontres, parce qu'il ne serait plus question d'approcher le Gémeaux de près ou de loin… Autant éviter les catastrophes…

Il chercha le cosmos de Saga et le découvrit assez loin, sur la côte, dans un coin plutôt isolé. Visiblement, il n'avait pas senti le retour de son frère, Shaka allait donc se faire une joie de le lui apprendre. Il tenta une communication par télépathie et fronça rapidement les sourcils. Il se heurtait à un véritable mur… Et ce ne devait pas être volontaire… C'était plutôt comme si Saga n'était pas psychiquement là… Une seule explication pour Shaka : le Gémeaux dormait profondément.

Un sourire illumina son visage lisse. Pouvoir lui parler serait encore mieux ! Il courut dans sa chambre et se changea pour se mettre en valeur dans une tunique légère d'un blanc immaculé, fendue aux cuisses, et un pantalon court, qui, lui arrivant aux mollets, soulignait la finesse de ses jambes délicates. Il se fit une queue de cheval afin de ne pas se retrouver ébouriffé devant lui, laissant seulement libres les mèches sur son front, et, enfin satisfait de lui-même, quitta son temple à toute allure, dévalant les Escaliers comme un cabri, sidérant les quelques gardes en faction et stupéfiant les rares Golds qui traînaient dans leur temple respectif.

Shaka passa à la vitesse de la lumière pour arriver immédiatement auprès de son beau au sable dormant et s'immobilisa à quelques mètres de lui. Il resta soufflé par le spectacle… La première chose qu'il vit, ce ne fut ni le magnifique torrent bleuté et soyeux qui s'étalait autant sur un dos puissant que sur le sable, ni les épaules parfaites pour y appuyer sa tête, ni la hanche étroite et déliée qui s'offrait, impudique, à son regard, encore moins les jambes interminables, au galbe épuré… Non… Shaka ne put détacher son regard du magnifique postérieur qui s'exposait insolemment à la vue du premier promeneur venu… et qui surtout, rougissait comme une demoiselle sous les rayons ardents du soleil…

Mais la Vierge s'empourprait bien plus vite encore ! ! Et il se dit qu'il valait mieux préserver ce capital fessier et protéger cette peau fragile dès que possible… Si seulement il pouvait bouger, il ferait ça, oui… Mais pour le moment, plongé dans une extase complète, il admirait le corps étendu devant lui… Il avait d'ailleurs les yeux grands ouverts, parce que la double vue, c'était déjà pas trop mal, mais avec les organes servant uniquement à cela, c'était bien mieux ! ! Oh oui ! ! Comment aurait-il pu apprécier pleinement le grain de peau si délicat de cette partie charnue et secrète de l'anatomie de Saga, sinon ? ? Il fallait ce qu'il fallait…

Shaka sentait son cœur battre à une vitesse vertigineuse alors qu'il avait l'impression de se dessécher sur place. Saga nu était dangereux pour sa santé et son état mental, se dit-il, entre deux inspirations pénibles… Il ne comprenait pas comment il se faisait que ce Saint soit encore célibataire… Mais qu'à cela ne tienne ! Shaka était tout dévoué pour arranger ce petit problème ! Se sacrifier pour le bien d'autrui était charité, n'est-il pas ? Et la Vierge se sentait l'âme très charitable, en cet instant… S'il n'était pas déjà amoureux à ce moment-là, il le fut pour de bon dès lors.

Totalement plongé dans sa contemplation _innocente_, il perçut vaguement deux cosmos extrêmement puissants s'embraser et il lui fallut quelques secondes pour se rappeler ce qu'il était venu faire là, à la base. Il se recomposa une attitude neutre, cherchant à dissimuler sa rougeur, s'éclaircit la gorge et fit une première tentative pour réveiller le dormeur… Qui se solda par un échec… Saga plongea son visage davantage dans le creux de son coude, sans plus…

Shaka s'approcha alors et s'agenouilla près du Gémeaux. Il tendit une main timide et la posa sur une épaule, qui commençait aussi à rougir sous l'effet d'une exposition prolongée en plein soleil. Il le secoua doucement en l'appelant, mais une fois de plus, Saga n'eut aucune réaction. Se mordillant la lèvre inférieure, la Vierge écarta une mèche coquine, qui serpentait sur la joue du bel endormi, et se remit à rougir de plus belle. Il commençait vraiment à perdre tous ses moyens et si Saga ne sortait pas de sa léthargie très vite, il finirait par lui sauter dessus ! Il n'allait plus répondre de rien ! On n'avait pas idée d'être aussi séduisant, charismatique, sexy, fascinant… parfait… Il se mit à le secouer plus fermement et il parla un peu plus fort :

– Saga… Saga ! Réveille-toi, je t'en prie ! ! Saga ! ! !

Un œil turquoise embrumé s'entrouvrit difficilement et se posa sur le Saint de la Vierge qui vira totalement au cramoisi, pour le coup.

– Hmm ? ? ?

L'aîné des Gémeaux referma les yeux et se mit à bâiller longuement, avant de prendre enfin en considération la présence de son homologue empourpré :

– Shaka… ? Pourquoi tu es si rouge ? ? ?

Le pauvre Indien perdit toute couleur et balbutia :

– Euh… Un coup de soleil, sûrement…

Saga se redressa sur ses avant-bras et le regarda avec attention, vaguement amusé de le voir si perturbé, sans en connaître vraiment la raison :

– Un coup de soleil… Vraiment… En tout cas, tu guéris vite…

Et de refaire concurrence avec une cerise bien mûre pour un Saint de la Vierge, très embarrassé.

– Saga… Toi aussi, tu es en train de prendre un coup de soleil… Tes… euh… épaules sont en train de rougir…

– Oh… Merci de me prévenir… fit en souriant le Gémeaux en touchant son épaule brûlante.

Il ne se rendit pas compte alors que Shaka était en train de fondre sur place, mémorisant son sourire pour s'en faire un gentil souvenir à garder au chaud au plus profond de son cœur. Et il faillit être achevé lorsque son aîné se releva pour s'asseoir sur ses talons, insolent de beauté dans sa superbe nudité. Ce dernier ne prit même pas la peine de se couvrir et secoua vigoureusement ses longues mèches rebelles pour en chasser le sable.

– Au fait, tu n'es pas venu pour simplement me dire que j'étais en train de rôtir ?

Shaka inspira profondément : il devait absolument se calmer et garder la tête froide… à défaut d'autre chose. Heureusement qu'il était à genoux ! ! Il secoua vigoureusement le chef, faisant voleter ses interminables mèches blondes, qui finirent leur course groupées sur ses épaules, et il prit quelques secondes supplémentaires pour tenter de parler sans trahir son émoi. Pendant ce temps, Saga continuait tranquillement à s'ébrouer, puis à lisser sa chevelure afin de la remettre à peu près en ordre. Il s'était relevé pour enfiler son boxer et son pantalon lorsque, enfin, le Saint de la Vierge se décida à lui répondre :

– C'est Kanon…

Le soupir que poussa l'aîné des jumeaux fut des plus éloquents :

– Quoi, Kanon ? Qu'est-ce qu'il a encore fait comme bêtise ? Il a fait sauter Délos ?

Shaka releva ses yeux vers son nouveau dieu et répondit :

– Non… Il vient de revenir et il s'est précipité au Grand Palais…

– Laisse-moi deviner, le coupa Saga. Il est passé comme une flèche chez toi sans même te saluer. Tu sais, Shaka, c'est à lui qu'il faudrait en parler. Je ne suis pas sa mère.

Le Saint de la Vierge ferma alors les yeux et se releva à son tour, récupérant toute la grandeur et le détachement que l'on pouvait attendre de l'Homme le plus proche de Dieu. La remarque de Saga l'avait piqué au vif et il rétorqua aussitôt :

– Je ne me serais pas déplacé pour si peu. Je n'ai pas besoin de toi pour régler ce genre d'impolitesse.

Saga s'immobilisa et fit enfin attention à son pair. Il s'aperçut que ce dernier était très sérieux, malgré certaines de ses réactions qui avaient été des plus étranges jusque-là. Il sentit un soupçon d'inquiétude et il demanda :

– Que se passe-t-il alors ? Cela doit être grave pour que tu sois là… sans avoir pris le temps d'enfiler ton armure…

Les sourcils du blond se froncèrent, un peu plus vexé que l'amour de sa vie n'ait même pas remarqué ses efforts vestimentaires et il lança plus froidement qu'il l'aurait voulu :

– Notre déesse reçoit en ce moment même Poséidon en entretien…

– Et… ? fit Saga qui se tendit brutalement à ce dernier nom.

– Et Poséidon veut emmener Kanon avec lui pour se venger, Saga. Ton frère s'est jeté droit dans la gueule du loup.

Saga ramassa sa chemise brusquement et se mit aussitôt à courir, plantant là la Vierge en criant :

– Et pourquoi tu ne me l'as pas dit plus tôt ? ? ? Chaque seconde compte ! !

Shaka se mit à le suivre en rétorquant :

– Si je n'étais pas venu te le dire, tu serais encore en train de griller paisiblement sur le sable sans même t'être rendu compte de la présence de Poséidon et de ton frère dans le Sanctuaire, en même temps ! !

Saga lui jeta un regard torve et accéléra brutalement, laissant à la traîne Shaka, tout d'abord surpris par sa réaction. Puis il se mit aussitôt à le poursuivre en hurlant :

– Attends-moi ! ! A deux, ça sera plus facile ! ! Saga ! ! ! SAGA ! ! ! !

Et c'est ainsi, qu'au Sanctuaire d'Athéna, on vit le fier, le digne, le si serein Saint de la Vierge courir comme un dératé après un Saint des Gémeaux à demi nu, détalant comme s'il venait d'apprendre que la si douce Athéna venait enfin de trépasser…

– _Sanctuaire d'Athéna, temple du Bélier –_

Milo était en train de disposer les biscuits dans un plat creux et mit enfin ce dernier sur le plateau où deux tasses de thé odorant fumaient doucement. Il prit les poignées et emporta l'ensemble dans l'atelier où le Bélier travaillait sur Aquarius depuis tôt le matin. Comme les jours précédents et ce, depuis l'échec de Hyoga, Mü s'épuisait à la tâche et n'avait rien trouvé de très probant, malgré ses plongées quotidiennes dans l'âme récalcitrante de la Cloth. Cette dernière n'avait presque plus fait des siennes, surtout parce que les Bronzes se tenaient prudemment éloignés d'elle et, en général, il suffisait d'un refroidissement de l'air pour faire comprendre à un visiteur qu'il était indésirable.

Le Scorpion trouva Mü exactement dans la même position qu'il l'avait laissé : penché en avant, les mains posées sur le métal, le regard perdu dans le vague. Il déposa son chargement et reprit la place qu'il squattait sur la banquette longeant le mur. La présence du Chevalier du Bélier l'apaisait étrangement et, même si l'armure du Verseau lui rappelait un peu trop souvent son forfait, il préférait observer son pair au travail, plutôt que de se morfondre tout seul dans son lit ou dans son canapé, une canette de bière à la main. Et puis Mü ne l'avait pas chassé… Il ne le gênait donc pas.

De longues minutes passèrent encore avant que le Bélier ne se redresse enfin et abandonne une fois de plus son exploration. Sa mine sombre traduisait trop bien son nouvel échec. Il vint s'écrouler près de Milo et ferma les yeux de lassitude. Il ne comprenait pas la volonté d'Aquarius. Il n'était pas parvenu à _déchiffrer_ les résidus du cosmos blanc. Ce dernier lui semblait si froid, si vide de sentiments… Un vrai bloc de glace, lisse et sans prise aucune pour le travailler. Et surtout, le Bélier ne saisissait pas comment un cosmos étranger pouvait avoir autant d'influence sur une Cloth. Cela ne s'était jamais produit auparavant… En tout cas, pas à sa connaissance…

Avec un soupir de découragement, il prit sa tasse de thé, souffla sur la surface bouillante et avala avec précaution une lampée du breuvage. Milo l'avait préparé comme il l'aimait et il lui jeta un bref regard de reconnaissance. Le Scorpion avait déjà une meilleure mine et semblait un peu plus alerte que les jours précédents. Et puis le Grec restait à distance pour ne pas l'embarrasser dans son travail, si bien qu'il avait fini par s'habituer peu à peu à sa présence. Cela l'empêchait de partir trop loin dans ses réflexions intenses alors que lui-même servait de dérivatif aux pensées noires de son pair.

Il reposa sa tasse et se massa les tempes du bout des doigts. Il ne comprenait vraiment pas… ou plutôt, il avait peur d'avoir trop bien compris… Et c'était impossible. Il devait reprendre tout de zéro, quelque chose devait lui avoir échappé, il n'y avait pas d'autre solution. Il ne _pouvait_ pas y en avoir d'autre… Il ferma les yeux et voulut faire le vide dans son esprit. L'image d'un chevalier au regard glacial et indifférent revenait sans cesse, son dernier geste en quittant la salle du trône, empreint de défi et d'assurance, son teint qui n'avait même pas varié d'une demie nuance, son silence oppressant, qui était le pire de tout… Pas un mot d'excuse, pas une amorce de regret, rien… Comme s'il était dans son bon droit… Ce manque d'expression était passé à la trappe étant donné qu'il était réputé pour ne pas avoir de sentiment, mais en y réfléchissant…

Mü était de plus en plus sceptique. C'était par trop improbable et une telle explication était tellement grosse qu'elle en devenait invraisemblable. Et pourtant… Durant chacune de ses explorations au tréfonds de l'armure, jamais il n'avait senti qu'elle avait renié Camus… Jamais elle ne l'avait remis en doute… et ce, même après son bannissement… Pourtant, une Cloth ne pouvait être dupée, il le savait parfaitement… Se pourrait-il que le Français soit… _innocent _? Il ferma de nouveau les yeux en se sentant envahi par un profond malaise. L'envisager signifiait remettre en doute la parole d'Athéna et de son Maître… Ce qu'il ne pouvait pas faire, bien entendu.

Mais cela n'expliquait pas totalement le comportement anormal d'Aquarius… Mü avait déjà songé que l'armure ne reconnaîtrait que l'inconnu au cosmos blanc comme nouveau porteur, ce qui pouvait justifier son rejet brutal de Hyoga… Mais il y avait aussi le fait que la Cloth gardait des échos trop puissants de Camus, comme si elle le considérait toujours comme son Chevalier, comme s'il était vivant et là, prêt à la revêtir à tout moment… Mü ne savait plus que penser… Camus innocent et vivant, était-ce possible ? Alors que cela signifiait-il ? A quoi cela rimait-il ? Il ne comprenait pas pourquoi le Français aurait accepté une telle situation sans même tenter de défendre son honneur… Surtout lui, en fait…

Un début de migraine pointa le bout de son nez. Il se mit à inspirer profondément pour se détendre, puis prit sa décision au bout de quelques secondes : il devait en parler à Shion, son ancien maître. Peut-être que lui y verrait plus clair et confirmerait ou infirmerait son hypothèse… En tout cas, il ne pouvait pas continuer à réfléchir dans le vide sans avoir de nouvelles données. Il voulait savoir la vérité sur Camus et peut-être qu'alors, il pourrait faire vraiment le point sur Aquarius…

– Maître ! Maître ! J'ai fini votre exercice et j'y suis arrivé !

Mü retint son soupir d'exaspération et tacha de présenter à son apprenti un visage aimable. Mais que ce gamin pouvait être insupportable quand il s'y mettait ! Toujours là quand il ne le fallait pas ! Il grimaça un sourire crispé :

– Très bien, Kiki. Tu me montreras demain. En attendant, tu vas aller prendre une douche, te changer et goûter. Ensuite, tu continueras la traduction du texte que tu as commencée hier. Je te laisse te débrouiller, je corrigerai plus tard. J'ai encore du travail à faire.

Kiki le regarda, visiblement surpris, puis il avisa l'armure sur l'établi et son expression se fit très sérieuse :

– Vous avez un problème avec l'armure du Verseau ? Vous n'avez toujours pas trouvé ce qu'elle a ? Et vous avez savez pourquoi elle ne veut pas retourner au Palais du Grand Pope ?

Exaspérant, insupportable, perspicace… Tout à fait horripilant, quoi… Mais qu'avait-il fait au ciel pour qu'on lui inflige une telle punition ? Mü se força à rester zen : s'il se mettait en rogne et qu'il étripait ce foutu môme trop curieux, il aurait de gros soucis. Et il ne tenait pas à avoir les Bronzes sur le dos. Non merci ! Très peu pour lui ! Il en avait assez, question gamin, avec Kiki ! Inutile d'en rajouter ! Après avoir jeté un coup d'œil à Milo, qui souriait doucement, Mü lui tourna abruptement le dos et lança :

– Kiki, t'ai-je demandé de t'occuper de cette armure ?

– Non, Maître Mü, fit un apprenti tout penaud.

– Alors fais ce que je te dis et ne t'occupe pas de ce que je fais.

Le Scorpion croisa les bras sur sa poitrine et prit la parole :

– Va faire ce que t'a dit ton maître, Kiki. Il est très occupé et il a besoin de concentration.

Le garçonnet hocha la tête doucement et s'éclipsa sans un bruit. Milo se leva et s'approcha lentement de Mü pour venir, une fois de plus, près d'Aquarius.

– J'ai vraiment l'impression que tu as abouti à une impasse… C'est si mauvais que ça ?

Le Bélier secoua la tête et marmonna :

– J'ai beau plonger encore et encore au cœur de cette armure, ce que je perçois est totalement illogique… Je ne sais que penser… Je ne peux pas bâtir d'hypothèse, il me manque trop d'éléments.

– Tu devrais te changer les idées, ça t'aiderait peut-être ?

Mü regarda Milo, visiblement surpris :

– Et c'est toi qui me dis ça ? ? C'est le sourd qui se moque de l'aveugle, là…

Le Saint d'Or secoua lentement la tête puis reprit :

– Désolé, Milo, je ne voulais pas te blesser… Mais cette histoire commence à me porter sur les nerfs. Tout m'agace, en ce moment…

Le Grec hocha la tête, répondant calmement :

– Je m'en doute, mais t'en prendre à ton disciple ne fera pas avancer les choses. Dis-moi ce qu'il doit faire pour son entraînement et je le surveillerai. Je ne suis peut-être pas le meilleur maître qui soit, mais je peux au moins veiller sur lui.

Le Bélier ferma les yeux et se passa une main lasse dans ses cheveux mauves :

– Ce n'est pas ton rôle, Milo. C'est à moi de veiller à sa formation.

– Mü, tu ne peux pas tout faire… Et Kiki ne s'en portera pas moins bien parce qu'il a passé quelques heures avec un autre Saint d'Or pour superviser son entraînement. Promis, je ne dévoilerai aucun secret des Béliers d'Or…

Le gardien de la première maison pencha le chef, s'accordant un instant de réflexion. Après tout, c'était l'occasion de faire progresser Kiki, tout en distrayant le Scorpion de ses idées noires et en lui permettant de s'entraîner discrètement. Les deux partis y trouveraient leur compte. Il se tourna de nouveau vers Milo :

– D'accord… Tu…

Il s'interrompit brusquement, appelant d'instinct son armure en courant vers l'entrée de son temple, le Scorpion sur ses talons.

– Va auprès de Kiki, Milo ! s'écria le Bélier d'Or alors qu'il débouchait enfin sur le parvis de son temple.

Le Scorpion obliqua dans sa course et entra dans les appartements privés de Mü, revêtant sa propre armure, les yeux fixant la porte, l'ongle écarlate prêt à fondre sur le moindre intrus. Le garçonnet, en le voyant faire irruption aussi vivement, était accouru pour comprendre ce qu'il se passait, mais un bras plus ferme qu'il ne le paraissait, l'avait repoussé en arrière :

– Reste derrière moi, Kiki ! Ton maître m'a demandé de veiller sur toi.

– Mais je veux aller l'aider ! ! s'exclama l'apprenti, mécontent.

Le Saint d'Or tourna ses yeux rouges vers lui et utilisa sa Restriction afin d'éviter que le garnement ne se téléporte. Il rétorqua doucement :

– Ton maître doit accomplir son devoir. Tu ne ferais que le gêner. Surtout qu'il s'agit là de quelqu'un de très puissant. Tu ne pourrais rien faire.

Paralysé, Kiki ne put qu'attendre que l'effet de l'attaque se dissipe… et malheureusement, il savait qu'il en avait pour un bon moment. Le Scorpion était prêt à passer à l'offensive, formant un rempart de son corps affaibli pour le protéger. Il se concentra, tout comme le Grec, qui scrutait la moindre variation de cosmos de son homologue du premier signe.

Ils sentirent tous les deux l'énorme puissance arriver enfin au temple du Bélier et, même si elle ne semblait guère agressive, Milo, comme Kiki, surent aussitôt qu'aucun d'entre eux ne pourrait faire face à un tel cosmos. Mais celui du Bélier n'avait pas varié, il n'y eut qu'une once d'inquiétude, mais sans plus. Le Scorpion se tendit, prêt à parer à toute éventualité, cherchant à retrouver ses réflexes de tueur pour faire face au danger possible.

Pendant ce temps, Mü se dressait à l'entrée de son temple, imposant dans son armure et sa cape ondulant doucement dans la brise. Il regarda l'étranger gravir les marches posément, sans sembler plus que cela impressionné par le Chevalier d'Or. Il s'immobilisa quelques secondes devant le Bélier, le toisant avec morgue alors qu'un léger sourire se dessinait sur ses lèvres. Le trident, qu'il tenait en main, s'illumina brièvement et l'intrus ordonna sèchement :

– Ecarte-toi, Chevalier ! Tu n'as rien à faire sur mon chemin !

Paisible, Mü posa une main sur sa hanche et secoua lentement la tête :

– Vous êtes hors de votre Domaine, Seigneur Poséidon, et je ne peux vous autoriser à franchir mon temple qu'avec l'accord de ma déesse.

Le regard bleu foncé étincela et un léger éclat de rire résonna dans le temple alors que le dieu rétorquait :

– Mais ma douce nièce attend ma visite, Chevalier. Ne la fais pas différer davantage.

Mü se concentra et entra directement en communication avec Shion qui lui confirma les dires du dieu marin. Il ne fallut que quelques secondes, mais cela fut suffisant pour Mü qui reçut de nouvelles instructions. Il tourna abruptement le dos au dieu, dans un élégant mouvement de cape, et ordonna sèchement, ne voulant guère se montrer impressionné par lui :

– Suivez-moi, je dois vous escorter jusqu'au temple de la Balance où son gardien prendra le relais.

Le dieu lui emboîta le pas sans dire un mot, regardant le paysage avec un ennui marqué, le trident oscillant nonchalamment entre ses doigts fuselés. Si le Saint d'Or était irrité, il ne le montrait pas, tout comme le dieu marin. Chacun gardait précieusement son masque. La politique se jouait dès le premier contact avec les sous-fifres, selon Poséidon. Pour Mü, il s'agissait surtout de montrer qu'un Saint, quel qu'il soit, ne le redoutait pas, tout dieu qu'il était, et que la garde d'Athéna – et toute la garde, pas seulement ces fous suicidaires de Bronzes – n'hésiterait pas à l'affronter…

Dans l'appartement du Bélier, Milo se détendit et dissipa l'emprise de son attaque sur le malheureux Kiki, dont les jambes se mirent aussitôt à trembler. Le Scorpion le rattrapa avant qu'il ne tombe assis sur le sol et l'embarqua dans sa chambre pour l'allonger sur le lit. Il passa une main affectueuse dans ses cheveux roux, sourit au gamin et murmura :

– Repose-toi, mon grand… Tu as été bien fort et bien brave pour ne pas t'évanouir sous l'effet de la Restriction. Tu es digne de ton maître.

L'enfant lui jeta un faible regard hargneux, la mine boudeuse, et murmura :

– Pourquoi… ?

– Tu le sais, Kiki, je te l'ai dit. Ton maître m'a demandé de veiller sur toi et de te protéger. Je sais que tu es très courageux. Mais tu es aussi têtu. Tu aurais profité que je te tourne le dos pour te volatiliser et ton maître se serait retrouvé dans une position délicate.

– Je l'aurais aidé ! s'exclama l'apprenti avec conviction.

Milo le regarda droit dans les yeux et lança avec franchise :

– Tu l'aurais embarrassé, Kiki. Ton maître est un Saint d'Or et il doit protéger son temple. Comment aurait-il fait si cet étranger aurait attaqué et que toi, tu serais allé _l'aider _? Tu aurais servi d'otage, ton maître aurait perdu toute son efficacité… Tu comprends ?

Kiki soutint son regard quelques minutes, puis sourit d'un air taquin :

– C'est pour ça que, toi aussi, tu étais cloîtré dans l'appartement ? Pour pas que tu serves d'otage et que Maître Mü soit libre d'agir ?

Milo sursauta et s'empourpra, totalement surpris par le retournement de sa propre argumentation. Il savait parfaitement qu'il aurait plus été une gêne qu'autre chose pour le Bélier si celui-ci avait engagé le combat, mais de là, à le considérer aussi faible… Son orgueil en était piqué au vif, pour le coup ! Il ne chercha pas à répondre au petit insolent, se redressa de toute sa taille et ordonna, plus sèchement qu'il ne l'aurait voulu :

– Dors, Kiki. Les effets de la Restriction se dissiperont totalement dans quelques heures. En attendant, il faut que tu regagnes des forces. Et ne tente pas de me fausser compagnie, je te surveille. Autre chose : fais bien attention à ce que tu dis. Un jour, il t'arrivera une bricole.

Milo quitta alors la pièce, refermant doucement la porte derrière lui, pour retourner dans le salon où il ôta son armure, décidément bien lourde. Il se massait la nuque, tout en guettant l'apprenti, lorsqu'il perçut un cosmos pénétrer dans le temple. Il lui fallut une bonne minute pour comprendre que ces résonances glaciales et ces ondes particulières n'étaient pas celles d'un certain Verseau, mais plutôt celles de son disciple. Il se mordilla la lèvre inférieure, indécis. Hyoga n'était pas censé revenir au sein de ce temple tant qu'Aquarius se montrerait aussi hostile envers lui. Que faisait-il là, alors ?

Il finit par se morigéner et alla à la rencontre du visiteur. Il entra dans le hall d'entrée privatif au moment où le Cygne y pénétrait. Surpris de le voir aussi près, Milo réagit d'instinct et lança le Scarlet Needle. Ce ne fut que par ses réflexes que Hyoga évita l'attaque, qui fit des petits trous dans le bois épais de la porte, et il se jeta sur le Scorpion pour l'immobiliser, face contre le mur, le dos plaqué à son torse recouvert de l'armure. Milo grogna de mécontentement, mais ne tenta pas de se libérer.

– Tout va bien, ici ? demanda le Bronze.

– Oui, ça va. Si tu cherches Mü, il n'est pas ici. Et je te conseille de repartir avant de te retrouver une fois de plus dans un bloc de glace.

– Que se passe-t-il, Milo ? Tu m'as l'air bien nerveux… insista le jeune Russe, en se collant davantage au Grec, dont les fesses se trouvèrent en contact avec une partie de la ceinture du Cygne.

– Relâche-moi, renâcla le Scorpion, quelque peu embarrassé par la position.

Hyoga scruta le visage du Saint d'Or, faussement calme, notant au passage sa beauté sauvage, ses traits bien dessinés, et le libéra de son emprise. Milo ne lui jeta même pas un regard, murmura un faible _merci_ et retourna dans le salon, semblant considérer que la conversation était terminée. Mais le Russe avait été l'élève d'un certain Camus, roi de l'esbroufe et de la dérobade verbale, et il ne se laissa pas aussi facilement mettre à l'écart. Il le suivit et reprit avec aplomb :

– Que s'est-il passé ? J'ai senti un puissant cosmos étranger. De qui s'agissait-il ?

Milo haussa les épaules et se laissa tomber dans le canapé, légèrement ennuyé par l'insistance de Hyoga :

– Un dieu, sûrement… Athéna l'attendait, visiblement. Mü l'escorte.

– Tu es sûr ? Et si c'est un ennemi ? N'est-ce pas dangereux de le laisser s'approcher de la déesse ?

Le regard orangé du Scorpion fixa le Bronze et il rétorqua vertement :

– Bah ! Comme d'habitude, vous irez jouer les héros en la sauvant pendant que nous autres, nous garderons tranquillement nos temples, en attendant d'être sacrifiés pour que vous puissiez accomplir vos exploits… On commence à y être habitué, à force !

La remarque avait été amère et Hyoga baissa un instant les yeux, blessé, et incapable de soutenir ces pupilles vides de toute passion guerrière. Le Scorpion semblait vraiment avoir mal pris les différents rôles qu'il avait dû assumer lors des dernières guerres saintes. Et Hyoga était sûr qu'il ne devait pas être le seul. Les cinq Bronzes avaient parfaitement senti une certaine réserve à leur égard de la part de leurs aînés, même s'ils faisaient tout pour se montrer aimables avec eux. Mais le fait même qu'Athéna semblait les préférer à sa garde d'élite avait jeté la méfiance et la rancœur entre eux, au lieu de les rapprocher. En un sens, le Cygne les comprenait : tant d'années d'entraînements, de sacrifices personnels, d'attente, de rêves de gloire, de souffrances, de blessures et de combats… pour rien… Ou plutôt pour que, finalement, la déesse ne s'occupe pas d'eux comme ils l'auraient mérité après tous ces affrontements où ils avaient fini par se sacrifier pour elle. Il y avait de quoi être sévèrement ébranlé dans ses convictions… D'autant plus lorsqu'on savait qu'elle avait été incapable de les sortir des Limbes du Royaume d'Hadès…

– Milo… Je t'en prie… Tout le monde sait que vous êtes indispensables à Athéna. Que serait le Sanctuaire sans ses Saints d'Or ?

Le Scorpion se renfonça dans son fauteuil et grogna en croisant les bras :

– Ne dis pas n'importe quoi ! Maintenant que vous êtes là, les Saints d'Or ne servent plus qu'au décorum… Me demande bien pourquoi Athéna s'obstine à nous maintenir, tiens !

Il détourna le regard, préférant contempler le petit bout de nature aride qu'il voyait par la fenêtre. Le Cygne ôta son armure et prit place à ses côtés. Il garda un instant le silence et murmura :

– Parce que vous êtes les Gardiens du Zodiaque et les remparts vivants protégeant notre déesse… Vous êtes puissants et sans vous, jamais nous n'aurions pu réaliser ce que nous avons accompli. Vous êtes nos guides, de vrais exemples à suivre…

Milo secoua la tête en soufflant avec dédain :

– Tu parles ! Bel exemple, oui… Un schizophrène, un ancien traître, deux psychopathes, deux assassins, un feu glaçon, deux illuminés, deux faux sages, un fanatique, une armoire à glace… Quelle brochette de bras cassés ! On ne sert strictement à rien !

Le Cygne s'appuya contre le dossier du canapé et rétorqua :

– C'est faux et tu le sais très bien. Nous avons eu beaucoup de chance, mais sans vous, même avec cette chance, nous n'y serions pas arrivés. Vous nous avez tellement appris. Et ce n'est pas pour rien que vous êtes la garde dorée. Une telle puissance dort en vous. Je ne suis pas naïf au point de croire que nous pourrions renouveler l'exploit de la Bataille du Sanctuaire. Vous nous avez laissés passer en nous testant, sans plus…

Milo baissa la tête en soupirant :

– Tu oublies ceux qui sont morts lors de cet affrontement, Hyoga…

– La colère et l'aveuglement les ont poussés contre Athéna, Milo.

– Pas tous, et tu en es aussi conscient que moi…

Un lourd silence plomba la pièce. Hyoga observa Milo un long moment, prit sa main qu'il serra délicatement, puis murmura :

– C'est du passé… Il faut considérer l'avenir…

Le Scorpion se tourna prestement vers lui, étonné par ce geste trop familier, et il se décala afin de ne pas être trop proche de Hyoga, tout en retirant vivement sa main.

– Hyoga… Pourquoi es-tu ici ?

_Tu es tout ce qui me reste de Camus, Milo… Il t'appréciait tant… Son armure ne veut pas que je l'approche… Mais toi… Toi qui le connaissais depuis son enfance, tu sais mieux que quiconque qui il était… J'ai l'impression qu'il reste une parcelle de lui en toi… Laisse-moi t'aborder…_

– Je voulais juste m'assurer que tout allait bien… Je me suis inquiété en sentant ce cosmos si puissant… Je ne m'attendais pas à te trouver là, à vrai dire…

Les yeux du Saint d'Or se plissèrent et il répondit :

– Pourtant presque tout le Sanctuaire sait que je ne suis plus dans mon temple dans la journée… Ne me fais pas croire que tu l'ignorais, les ragots vont vite, ici.

Le Russe lui fit un sourire timide, gardant cependant ses distances. Il avait senti le Grec réticent, il devait d'abord l'amadouer.

– Milo… Je n'aurais jamais pensé que Mü te demande de rester là avec une présence potentiellement hostile aux portes de son temple. Je craignais juste qu'il y ait une attaque et j'ai accouru pour prêter main forte.

Le Scorpion ne répondit pas. C'était inutile. Pourquoi justifier sa présence en ce temple alors que l'intrus était le Bronze ?

– Je ne voulais pas t'ennuyer… Et puis, je me sens perdu depuis quelques mois…

Le cœur du Grec se serra. Il avait parfaitement compris l'allusion du jeune homme et, blême, il murmura :

– Il te manque aussi… Beaucoup de Chevaliers n'ont pas encore tourné la page. Il était discret, mais incontournable… Hyoga, est-ce que tu savais ce qu'il faisait ?

Le Cygne secoua ses mèches blondes doucement, se perdant dans la contemplation de l'épais tapis en laine sur le sol devant lui.

– Non… Enfin, ce que je veux dire, c'est que je me doutais qu'il jouait un rôle important au Sanctuaire, mais je ne pensais franchement pas qu'il en était l'espion en titre… J'aurais dû pourtant le deviner, avec les quelques trucs qu'il m'avait appris, mais jamais je n'aurais cru… Bref, ça a été la grosse surprise le jour où… le jour où il est parti…

Milo passa une main dans sa chevelure folle et grimaça :

– Alors toi non plus… Tu sais qu'il est dur de comprendre que, finalement, tu ne connaissais pas ton ami d'enfance ? Je me demande qui, à part le Grand Pope, Athéna et Saga, était au courant de sa véritable fonction… Et ce qui me fait encore plus mal, c'est de ne pas comprendre pourquoi il a basculé… Il n'y avait aucun signe, rien… Il restait toujours égal à lui-même… Pourquoi… ?

Cette fois, quand Hyoga lui prit la main, le Grec ne la retira pas.

– Milo… Je crois que ça, on ne le saura jamais. Camus était trop isolé, trop renfermé sur lui-même… Il voulait tant ressembler à un glacier éternel de Sibérie et finalement, il s'était coupé des autres au point que même ses proches ne pouvaient plus lire en lui… Mais il reste le souvenir que nous gardons de lui…

_Et je voudrais partager le mien avec toi, Milo…_

Le Scorpion ne lui répondit pas, une fois de plus. Il avait fermé les yeux et semblait perdu dans ses pensées. En réalité, il ne réfléchissait même pas. Il se laissait porter par ses souvenirs, oubliant totalement la présence du Cygne près de lui. Il tentait de décrypter une nouvelle fois ces regards si particuliers de Camus, de comprendre le sens qui se cachait derrière… Et Hyoga n'était guère utile dans cette introspection.

Se sentant superbement ignoré, Hyoga se releva doucement, avec l'intention de laisser Milo ruminer tout seul. Il reviendrait à l'attaque plus tard. Il fallait juste laisser un peu de temps au Grec. Il se dirigeait vers l'entrée du salon, lorsqu'il sentit un cosmos connu traverser le temple à toute allure. Le Scorpion sursauta et se redressa brusquement, tous les sens en alerte. Le Cygne demanda, incertain :

– Saga ?

Milo rétorqua aussitôt, sûr de lui :

– Kanon. Il est rentré de mission. Et ça a l'air plutôt pressé.

– Il aura mis le temps, grommela le Cygne. Aiolia est revenu depuis un moment.

– A ta place, je me tairais, surtout en ne sachant pas de quoi il retourne au juste, conseilla Milo, glacial.

– Mpfff… Quand même… La diplomatie doit être un jeu d'enfant pour le manipulateur aguerri qu'il est…

– Il n'a pas été formé pour ça, Hyoga. Aucun de nous ne l'a été. On ne palabre pas avec l'ennemi, on ne pleurniche pas devant lui, on se bat. Point.

– Milo… Tu…

La porte s'ouvrit sans prévenir, coupant net la réponse du Bronze. Mü s'encadra à l'entrée et son visage se ferma en découvrant le Russe présent dans son salon et le teint décoloré du Scorpion. Il croisa les bras lentement et, tout en lui lançant un regard mauvais, il commença :

– Bonjour Hyoga. Il me semble que j'avais dit quelque chose au sujet de ta présence en ces lieux…

– Mü, je voulais juste m'assurer que tout allait bien…

– Eh bien, ça y est, tu as vérifié, tu peux partir, rétorqua le Bélier, cassant. Tu m'as désobéi et à cause de toi, mon atelier est peut-être, en ce moment même, ruiné, alors avant que je ne m'énerve pour de bon, je te conseille vivement de quitter ce temple.

Le Russe obéit sans chercher à discuter davantage. Mü semblait vraiment fâché et il comprenait pourquoi. Après tout, il avait pris l'initiative de venir au premier temple sans avoir demandé l'avis de son gardien, allant jusqu'à braver l'interdiction pourtant claire qu'il avait formulée quelques jours plus tôt. Le Bélier avait toutes les raisons d'être agacé… Et un Bélier agacé, même si c'était rare, était toujours mauvais signe… Cela sentait l'attaque mortelle pas très loin…

Dès qu'ils furent de nouveau seuls, Mü reprit une expression plus avenante. Il serra l'épaule du Scorpion dans un geste réconfortant et demanda doucement :

– Où est Kiki ?

– Il est dans sa chambre où il se repose. Il était inquiet pour toi. Il faudrait que tu lui parles un peu de la stratégie, Mü…

Le Bélier eut un sourire amusé et remarqua :

– Tu es le mieux placé pour cette partie de son éducation, il me semble. Je te laisse le soin de la lui apprendre.

Milo rougit brutalement, embarrassé de voir que Mü lui accordait une telle responsabilité. Il s'était juste proposé pour surveiller son entraînement, pas pour lui enseigner quoi que ce soit… Son âme meurtrie sembla s'alléger un peu : si quelqu'un d'aussi sage que le Bélier lui donnait cette délicate tâche, c'était parce qu'il lui faisait confiance, et c'était très apaisant. Il hocha la tête pour signifier qu'il acceptait, soulagé de servir enfin à quelque chose.

– Bon, je vais aller vérifier qu'Aquarius n'a pas fait des siennes durant mon absence…

Brusquement réveillé en pleine rêverie, Milo se tourna vers lui, et eut un sourire hésitant :

– Je viens avec toi… Kiki dort, je ne voudrais pas le déranger par mégarde…

Le Bélier acquiesça sans réfléchir. Milo ne le perturbait jamais et de plus, Aquarius acceptait sa présence. Il remonta donc le hall paisiblement, aussitôt suivi par le Scorpion qui gardait un silence quasi religieux.

Ils étaient tous deux en train de se diriger vers la partie du temple consacrée à l'atelier lorsqu'ils entendirent une démarche sautillante qui résonnait sur les parois rocheuses se dressant de chaque côté de l'Escalier Sacré. Ils s'arrêtèrent et, complètement éberlués, ils virent passer Shaka, les yeux ouverts sur un monde de rêves, en train de trottiner joyeusement, sans vraiment sembler s'apercevoir qu'il était en public… Il ne les remarqua même pas, totalement dans son univers, et passa le temple rapidement, l'expression béate et pressé d'arriver, visiblement…

– Euh… C'était bien Shaka, _ça _? demanda Milo, incrédule.

– Semblerait… murmura Mü, tout aussi choqué.

– T'as vu la même chose que moi, hein ? Parce que là…

– Semblerait…

– Dis… Shaka, l'Homme le plus proche de Dieu, était bien en train de sautiller avec un sourire d'imbécile heureux ? J'ai pas rêvé ?

– Semblerait…

– T'es sûr que c'est pas une hallucination collective, là ?

– Semblerait pas…

Et sur ces quelques mots hautement philosophiques, Mü se retourna brusquement vers Milo pour lui demander d'un air suspicieux :

– T'as mis quoi exactement dans le thé, Milo ? Tu ne t'es pas trompé de boite, j'espère ?

– Bah… Jusque-là, je pensais que non… Mais après ça… J'ai un doute… Tu ne l'as pas changée de place, au moins ?

Mü posa sa main sur son front avant de murmurer :

– Je crois que j'ai de la fièvre, là… Finalement, je reste dans mon salon. Aquarius attendra un peu… Oui… Ça doit être ça : je délire… Shaka en train de sautiller… Pfff ! N'importe quoi ! !

Il fit alors demi-tour, suivi automatiquement par Milo. D'ailleurs, le Bélier l'apostropha aussitôt :

– Toi… Tu vas me montrer quelle boite tu as utilisé… C'est louche !

– Mais Mü ! ! La même que d'habitude, enfin ! ! protesta Milo, sincère.

Le Bélier s'arrêta si brutalement que le Scorpion lui rentra dedans. A moitié sonné, Milo sentit à peine la main sur son front et se retrouva embarqué de force sans vraiment comprendre ce qui lui arrivait :

– Tu ne m'as pas l'air très bien non plus, toi ! Tu vas me faire le plaisir de te reposer et de te soigner correctement, sinon, je te botte le train ! Parce que, désolé, mais voir Shaka sautiller, ce n'est _absolument_ pas normal ! !

– Mais toi aussi, tu l'as vu ! rétorqua Milo en se frottant le nez.

– Nous sommes tous les deux malades… Nous avons dû attraper un virus qui crée des hallucinations ! Shaka en train de sautiller ! Hahaha ! ! ! Bientôt, ça sera Shura en string ! ! Ou Aldé en train de se dandiner avec un cerceau autour du ventre ! !

Choqué, Milo s'exclama :

– Eurk ! ! T'as de drôles d'idées, toi ! ! Veux jamais voir ça ! !

Le Scorpion atterrit sur le canapé, un gant de toilette frais posé sur le front et une couverture remontée jusqu'au menton, tandis que Mü retournait fébrilement ses boites afin de voir si le thé était coupable ou non. Il s'avéra que non. Alors, il prit place dans le fauteuil, l'œil scrutant le Scorpion comme s'il cherchait à détecter le moindre symptôme.

Plusieurs minutes passèrent dans un silence où chacun tentait de comprendre ce qu'ils avaient vu… En vain…

– _Mü ? _fit une voix s'adressant au Bélier par télépathie. _Mü ? Tout va bien ?_

– _Aldé ? Euh… oui, ça va_, répondit d'une voix peu assurée le Gold.

– _Tu as vu Shaka ?_

– _Euh…_

Mü entendit un grand éclat de rire résonner dans son esprit, puis le Taureau lança :

– _Il était trop drôle à gambader comme une midinette ! ! Jamais je n'aurais cru que ça lui arriverait !_

– _Lui arriver quoi ? Il est malade ?_

– _Il est amoureux, Mü ! C'est pour ça qu'il filait dans les escaliers en rêvassant ! ! C'était une belle photo à prendre… Dommage que mon appareil soit cassé…_

Et Mü se sentit stupide… totalement stupide… Comment n'avait-il pas deviné ? Pourtant le comportement de Shaka le trahissait mieux que la pleine lune durant une nuit dégagée ! Quel idiot ! Shaka était amoureux… L'Homme le plus proche des Dieux était en train de flirter comme une collégienne ! ! Il eut juste le temps de se demander de qui il s'agissait avant de partir dans un fou rire incontrôlable.

Milo le regarda une longue minute sans comprendre pourquoi son alter-ego était en train de rire ainsi. Il ôta le gant humide et lui darda un œil interrogateur, commençant à songer que le Bélier devait vraiment être devenu fou… Peut-être à force de se heurter à un mur avec Aquarius et le fait qu'il soit sans cesse dérangé ? Mais le Saint n'avait pas de regard halluciné, non… Et puis, il y avait ces petites larmes qui coulaient sur ses joues…

– Euh… Mü ? Que se passe-t-il ?

L'interpellé inspira profondément, histoire de pouvoir expliquer la situation au Scorpion sans s'étouffer de rire. Une fois presque sûr de pourvoir aligner quelques phrases sans exploser de nouveau, il se lança rapidement :

– Aldébaran vient de me contacter. Il a vu la même chose que nous. Pour lui, Shaka est amoureux !

– Hein ? fit élégamment un Scorpion ahuri, les yeux écarquillés.

– Oui oui, tu as bien entendu : Shaka serait amoureux.

Milo pencha la tête, craignant avoir mal compris, et, sceptique, marmonna :

– Mais de qui ?

Mü repartit dans un fou rire inextinguible devant la tête que faisait son comparse et lança de façon hachée :

– Oh ! Suffit de savoir… qui est encore… dans son temple ! L'heureux élu… est l'absent ! Si c'est un Gold… évidemment !

Milo fronça les sourcils et se concentra brièvement, allant de temple en temple pour chercher le cosmos de leur gardien… Et très vite, il aboutit à une évidence :

– Non ? ! Saga ?

Mü rétorqua, en reprenant peu à peu son calme :

– En tout cas, pas Kanon, puisque Shaka est parti dans la direction inverse !

Le Scorpion était en train d'imaginer ses deux collègues en train de batifoler et d'un seul coup, il éclata de rire à son tour.

– Impossible ! ! Sont tous les deux trop coincés ! ! ! Dans cent ans, ils en seront encore à l'approche ! !

Mü l'accompagna un bon moment, échangeant avec lui son point de vue sur la situation et sur sa possible évolution. Peu à peu, le calme revint et ils se retrouvèrent en train de deviser paisiblement, chacun bien installé sur un siège, se regardant et se souriant timidement, se sentant encore un peu idiots d'avoir paniqué pour si peu…

Une tornade brune traversa brusquement le salon à toute allure, sans laisser le temps à l'un des deux Golds de réagir et ils entendirent un tonitruant :

– J'emprunte ta salle de bains, Chevalier ! ! Dois me changer ! Merci ! !

Il y eut d'abord un blanc où aucun des deux ne bougea, comme pétrifié. Le temps semblait suspendu entre eux alors qu'un silence de plomb était tombé dans le salon. Puis, totalement effaré, le Bélier se leva enfin et bafouilla :

– Quoi… ? Mais… Mais… Vous êtes qui d'abord ? ? ?

Il n'obtint aucune réponse : la tornade squattait bel et bien sa salle de bains en grondant contre ces " fichus frusques " qui la retardaient alors que ce n'était vraiment pas le moment. Le Scorpion bondit sur ses pieds, en alerte, alors que des guerriers en armes pénétraient à leur tour dans le salon. Il s'exclama, décidé à leur fondre dessus à la moindre provocation :

– Par Athéna ! ! Mais c'est une véritable invasion, ça ! ! Qui êtes-vous, à la fin ? D'où sortez-vous ? ?

Mü se mit également en garde, paré à toute éventualité, surtout que les accompagnateurs de la tornade n'avaient pas un air des plus pacifiques avec leur arc à flèche encochée. Le chef des guerriers, prit la parole :

– Protéger la personnalité de notre Sanctuaire, tel est notre rôle.

Milo pencha la tête sur le côté, regardant le zigoto empaqueté dans sa toge blanche, se demandant visiblement si l'autre était sérieux ou non… Ah si, il avait l'air sérieux… Très sérieux, même…

– Ça, je m'en doute, mais… ce que je veux savoir, c'est ce que vous êtes venus fabriquer ici, sans prévenir…

Mü observait attentivement les nouveaux venus, dubitatifs, et prudemment, prit la parole à son tour :

– Qui êtes-vous ? Comment cela se fait-il que vous soyez parvenus à pénétrer au sein du Sanctuaire d'Athéna ? Et pourquoi ne sent-on pas votre cosmos ?

L'Archer garda le silence, arborant un masque totalement impassible. Ses yeux fixaient le couloir où avait disparu la tornade, attendant patiemment son retour. Agacé par ce manque de coopération, Mü sentit la moutarde lui monter au nez :

– Répondez immédiatement ou vous allez le regretter. Ma patience a des limites.

Il n'y eut aucune réaction de la part de l'ostrogoth en toge… Rien… Le néant absolu… Mü inspira profondément avant de lui sauter à la gorge pour de bon. Son regard se durcit et son cosmos s'embrasa doucement, en guise d'avertissement… aussitôt suivi par celui, encore bien instable, du Scorpion qui se porta à ses côtés pour l'épauler.

– Cela ne sert à rien de vous énerver pour si peu, Saints d'Athéna. Détendez-vous tous les deux, fit une voix assurée derrière eux. Bélier d'Or, tu accomplis ton rôle à ta perfection, mais je ne suis pas un adversaire d'Athéna. Scorpion d'Or, ton courage est admirable, mais ne t'épuise pas en vain.

Les deux Golds se tournèrent vers la voix impérieuse qui venait de s'exprimer et ne surent que répondre, interloqués. S'ils s'étaient attendus à ça ! ! Devant eux, imperturbable, l'individu se tenait très droit, dans une pose altière, vêtu d'un peplos écru, alors qu'un magnifique brassard d'or étincelait à son avant-bras et que sur l'autre se trouvait un tatouage à l'ondoyante forme serpentine. Aussitôt, le chef des Archers se porta à sa hauteur, inclinant la tête respectueusement, et tendit sa main pour guider l'importante personnalité, dont les Golds commençaient seulement à ressentir le doux et discret rayonnement…

Mü sentit un frisson lui dévaler la colonne vertébrale : sa tornade était dotée d'une puissance inhumaine, il le sentait instinctivement… Serait-ce une divinité ? Il était fortement enclin à le penser, surtout avec la beauté sauvage et atypique de ses traits, la sagesse qui se lisait dans son regard à peine soutenable et l'assurance dont elle faisait preuve… Mais qui ? ? Quelle divinité ? ? Et pourquoi se manifestait-elle aujourd'hui ? ?

– Bélier d'Or, il est temps pour moi de me mettre en route. Escorte-moi jusqu'au Grand-Palais. On m'y attend.

L'Archer protesta aussitôt :

– Votre Altesse, nous ne pouvons vous laisser… C'est imprudent !

_L'Altesse_ secoua la tête d'un air impatient et passa son garde sans même y prêter attention, sortant du salon et se dirigeant vers la sortie du temple aussitôt. Elle marqua un temps d'arrêt et se retourna, un léger sourire au bord des lèvres :

– Vous venez, Bélier d'Or ? Il faut que je sois très vite là-haut. Il y a un certain dieu marin qui ennuie la sage Athéna, je n'ai plus de temps à perdre.

Pris dans la tourmente des événements, Mü fit signe à Milo de surveiller l'escorte qui resterait au pied du Zodiaque, pendant que lui-même s'acquittait de son devoir, malgré lui, montrant le chemin à la _divinité_, qui le suivit aussitôt, remontant délicatement le tissu précieux qui frôlait les marches de marbre.

Tendu, Milo prit sa tâche au sérieux, ne quittant pas des yeux les intrus, les veillant comme s'ils étaient des ennemis. _L'Altesse_ avait eu beau dire, il ne lui faisait pas confiance. Son instinct d'assassin lui soufflait de se méfier. Entrer aussi facilement dans le Domaine Sacré était anormal et tout lui indiquait que quelque chose de grave était en train de se tramer… Mais quoi, au juste ? Athéna, Poséidon et enfin, cette dernière personne à la puissance latente incroyable… Milo serra les dents. Il avait ce même mauvais pressentiment qu'au moment où ils avaient tous été convoqués à cette terrible réunion, à la fin de laquelle, ils avaient appris la traîtrise de Camus… Et il n'aimait pas du tout ça. Quelle catastrophe allait encore leur tomber dessus ? ?

_Pourquoi es-tu là ?_ se demanda-t-il mentalement tout en regardant disparaître derrière la paroi rocheuse la fine silhouette à la chevelure brune couronnée de laurier d'or.

(1) L'égide : Il s'agit de la cuirasse (ou du bouclier, selon certaines légendes) que Zeus aurait prêté à Athéna. L'égide est constituée de la peau de la chèvre Amalthée, qui aurait été la nourrice de Zeus. Plus tard, on lui ajouta la tête de la Méduse. Elle avait le pouvoir d'effrayer les ennemis et de les repousser.


	7. Part I Chapitre 6

**Auteur :** Andarta

**Disclaimer : **Les personnages appartiennent à Kuru-sama, le nom de Laïloken est emprunté à une très ancienne vie de saint gaélique… Par contre, le Grand-Maître, Eryane, Callisto, Lotis, Brig, Niobé, Syrinx, Echo, Daphnis, Salomé, Alexandra, Apollon (sa réincarnation en tout cas) et l'anonyme sont entièrement et uniquement à moi.

**Genre **: Euh ? Espionnage, Angst, Yaoi, du tout et n'importe quoi…

**Couple **: Shion x Dokho évoqué.

**Rating **: T

**Résumé** : Zorro est arrivé et remet les choses en place, Shion aspire à une retraite méritée et Ortygie connaît une nuit très agitée…

**Notes **:

1) Nyannette en bêta, merci à toi pour tes efforts ! ^^

2) Merci du fond du cœur à tous ceux et celles qui m'ont laissé des commentaires, cela me touche énormément. J'espère continuer à vous plaire avec ce chapitre. Bonne lecture.

_**DEICIDE**_

**Chapitre 6**

– _Grèce, Sanctuaire d'Athéna, Palais du Grand Pope –_

Lorsqu'il posa les yeux sur l'auteur de cette entrée fracassante, Poséidon sut d'emblée que les ennuis allaient vraiment commencer… Pire… Son maintien orgueilleux et altier réveillait en lui une inimitié viscérale. Il n'avait pas besoin d'une analyse poussée pour deviner qui se tenait ainsi, majestueusement auréolé des rayons dorés du soleil, telle une apparition divine savamment orchestrée. Il devait reconnaître que le moucheron avait indéniablement l'art de la mise en scène… Ce qui ne l'étonnait guère, du reste. Le dieu marin serra les dents, mais relâcha Kanon brusquement, avant de siffler entre ses dents à l'adresse d'Athéna :

– Tu attendais une autre visite, peut-être ?

La déesse à la chouette ne répondit pas. Elle regardait l'entrée béante, les deux vantaux restés grands ouverts laissant la lumière envahir le hall assombri de la salle du trône. La silhouette frêle se détachait en contre-jour, habillée de ce qui semblait être une longue tunique descendant jusqu'au sol… La déesse de la sagesse plissa les yeux et finit par deviner que son visiteur était plutôt une visiteuse, déduction confirmée lorsque cette dernière daigna enfin avancer sur le tapis rouge… La démarche était énergique et franche, mais gardait tout de même une grâce et une droiture dignes des Olympiennes les plus fréquentables.

Elle eut tôt fait de remonter tout le hall et s'immobilisa enfin, aux côtés d'un Kanon aux yeux exorbités, lissant rapidement le peplos clair, pourtant vierge de pli. Une fois satisfaite, elle salua profondément Athéna :

– Déesse Athéna, je suis très honorée de vous rencontrer en personne.

Le dieu marin n'eut le droit, quant à lui, qu'à un vague hochement de tête, accompagné d'un " Seigneur Poséidon " peu enthousiaste.

La nouvelle venue revint sur Athéna, un sourire léger flottant sur ses lèvres délicates et elle se présenta, de façon concise et efficace :

– Déesse Athéna, je suis Alexandra, Pythie du Sanctuaire de Délos, épouse de Mon Seigneur Apollon.

Poséidon leva les yeux au ciel, retenant son soupir exaspéré de justesse… Pourquoi fallait-il que ce crétin d'artiste ait institué cette tradition débile ? Faire d'une mortelle son épouse en titre, et ce, à chaque génération… N'importe quoi ! C'était courir des risques vraiment inutiles… Et cela durait depuis les Ages Mythologiques où lui-même n'était pas encore abonné à la fatidique urne de cette enfant gâtée…

Le dieu marin était si absorbé dans ses récriminations mentales qu'il rata le coup d'œil de connivence entre Athéna et Kanon, qui venait de confirmer l'identité de la nouvelle venue à sa déesse. Cette dernière répondit donc à Alexandra par un signe de tête poli et sobre. Le Dragon des Mers se demandait d'ailleurs par quel extraordinaire hasard l'horripilante Pythie se trouvait précisément en ce moment dans cette salle du trône… Comment avait-elle réussi à venir aussi vite ? Encore un mystère que cette chère créature préférée d'un dieu ne serait pas prête à lui dévoiler de sitôt… si mystère il y avait. Mais il allait finir par croire que ce coincé de Shaka avait raison avec ses histoires de karma, même s'il ne voyait pas du tout ce qu'il avait bien pu faire d'odieux dans son éventuelle vie antérieure pour récolter en chaîne autant de tuiles…

– Pardonnez mon intrusion, noble Pallas, mais j'ai cru bon de venir dès que j'ai su que votre oncle allait vous entretenir d'un sujet épineux… Les nouvelles circulent bien vite, entre Sanctuaires…

Poséidon fronça les sourcils et grogna avec rudesse :

– Et moi, je ne vois pas de quel droit tu te permets de t'incruster dans cette discussion de la plus haute importance... et privée de surcroît.

– Je ne vous ai guère adressé la parole, Seigneur Poséidon. La grande Athéna est notre hôtesse et vous n'êtes qu'un invité comme moi.

Kanon eut un haut-le-corps : elle n'avait pas froid aux yeux, la petite sauvageonne de Délos ! ! Voilà qu'elle venait de tancer vertement le dieu marin. Il avait bien entendu, n'est-ce pas ? L'ex-Général redoutait grandement la réaction de l'irascible Ebranleur du sol. Il ne donnait pas cher de la peau de l'effrontée, oh non ! Il connaissait trop bien les colères du Cronide (1). Et elle ne tarda pas…

Déjà fortement agacé par l'échec de la négociation et par l'entêtement attendu, mais tout de même irritant de la sale gamine de son frère, Poséidon se laissa envahir par une colère qu'il estimait tout à fait justifiée. Il attrapa par le bras cette petite punaise qui avait osé lui parler ainsi et s'exclama sur un ton de basse ressemblant au mugissement des vagues se jetant sur une falaise :

– Comment oses-tu seulement m'adresser la parole, espèce de sale garce ! Tu n'es qu'une pauvre mortelle sur laquelle un dieu a jeté un regard complaisant ! Tu devrais avoir honte de te comporter ainsi ! Tu n'es qu'une parvenue !

Athéna elle-même sembla surprise par les étranges propos tenus par son oncle. Alexandra n'avait même pas bronché, mais elle posa sa main sur celle du dieu marin qui lui emprisonnait le bras et son cosmos se manifesta, son regard mordoré prenant la teinte de l'or en fusion si connue de Kanon. Poséidon relâcha brutalement son étreinte, comme s'il venait de se brûler… ce qui était d'ailleurs le cas.

– Pardonnez-moi, déesse Athéna, mais il semble qu'une petite mise au point soit nécessaire avec votre oncle, fit Alexandra sans lâcher du regard le dieu.

La jeune divinité à l'égide eut à peine le temps de répondre que la Pythie accrut son cosmos de façon fulgurante et elle rétorqua à un Poséidon surpris :

– Je n'ai que faire de vos propos blessants, Poséidon, surtout venant d'un dieu qui reste accroché à ses opinions comme une moule à son rocher. Maintenant, si vous persistez à traîner autour du domaine du Seigneur Apollon pour assouvir vos basses vengeances, vous en paierez le prix. Je ne supporte pas une ingérence aussi caractérisée, à l'encontre de l'un de mes invités qui puis est. Ceci-dit, si la façon de fonctionner de Délos ne vous convient pas, cela ne vous regarde en rien. Gérez d'abord votre propre Sanctuaire au lieu de vous occuper de ceux des autres Olympiens.

Et elle revint vers Athéna, souriante, ne laissant même pas l'occasion à Poséidon de répondre. Le cosmos doré s'éteignit paisiblement, sous l'œil éberlué des deux autres personnes assistant à cette scène. Etait-ce simplement de l'inconscience ou une folle témérité conjuguée à une envie suicidaire ? Mais la Pythie restait d'un calme incroyable, le regard brillant d'intelligence, la tête haute alors qu'un dieu marin fulminait à ses côtés, prêt à faire valser tout ce petit monde qui lui portait sur les nerfs. Du tsunami ou du séisme, voire les deux, il n'avait pas encore décidé, mais il commençait fortement à envisager ce genre de solution radicale pour se débarrasser de ces horribles casse-pieds.

– Noble Athéna, je suis heureuse d'être arrivée à temps, reprit la Pythie avec élégance, comme si son coup d'éclat n'avait été que bagatelle.

Déconcertée, la déesse l'était et c'était un euphémisme. Jamais elle ne se serait attendue à un tel franc-parler, ni même à une telle assurance de la part de celle qui dirigeait Délos en l'absence de son dieu. Certes, ses fonctions avaient dû lui apprendre à commander mais l'autorité et la prestance dont elle faisait preuve n'avaient rien à voir avec un acquis quelconque. Alexandra était naturellement disposée à cette haute fonction. Et le pire était que ces qualités restaient en embuscade derrière une apparente simplicité et un naturel vibrant jusqu'au laurier qui la couronnait.

Ne sachant trop à quoi s'attendre, même si visiblement la représentante d'Apollon était de son côté, Athéna répondit avec une certaine prudence :

– Je ne m'attendais guère à une visite aussi rapide de votre part…

– A vrai dire, moi non plus, sourit, amusée, la Pythie très à l'aise. Mais le Seigneur Apollon m'a envoyé une vision et je n'ai pu retarder d'une seule seconde la visite que je voulais vous faire.

Kanon n'en menait pas large. Il semblait avoir été momentanément délaissé par un dieu marin qui allait finir par s'embraser à force de contenir une fureur de plus en plus croissante. Le Chevalier était le mieux placé pour savoir combien un oracle de la Pythie n'était guère à prendre à la légère. S'il l'avait écouté, il n'aurait certainement pas été dans cette situation peu enviable quelques minutes auparavant. Il ne devinait pas pour quelle raison Alexandra était venue jusque-là et il ne tenait pas trop à la connaître… Il préférait se faire oublier pour le moment, même s'il ne pouvait quitter la salle en toute discrétion.

Athéna, de son côté, sentait l'appréhension la gagner : les prophéties de Délos étaient réputées et ce, depuis que le Sanctuaire d'Apollon y avait établi ses quartiers, après avoir déménagé de Delphes en catastrophe. Si Alexandra avait fait le déplacement jusqu'ici à cause d'une vision, celle-ci devait être très importante… et cela angoissait la déité.

– Une vision ? Est-ce une prophétie ?

Poséidon n'y tint plus. Il était venu pour une chose bien précise et voilà qu'une mortelle s'invitait et allait partir dans ses élucubrations fantaisistes. Il se souvint amèrement pourquoi il ne portait pas Apollon dans son cœur… Il lui avait déjà fait le numéro du grand inspiré et prédit des catastrophes… qui s'étaient toutes réalisées, hélas… Oh, leur belle entente lors de leur alliance contre Zeus et leur punition commune sur cette terre, où ils avaient édifié ensemble les murailles de Troie sous le règne de Laomédon, avait vite volé en éclat dès cette maudite guerre entre Troyens et Achéens, où même les dieux s'étaient affrontés sans merci… Mais Apollon avait refusé de lutter, trouvant que se battre pour de simples mortels était chose futile… Il l'avait planté là, sans même avoir échangé un seul coup, tout en lui signifiant qu'il n'était qu'un stupide crétin ! Et maintenant, cette… cette _chose_ se permettait de l'ignorer et de se donner en spectacle devant lui ? ? Et Athéna y prêtait attention, en plus ? Mais de qui se moquait-on à la fin ? Le dieu marin gronda :

– Et voilà ! Ma nièce, n'écoute pas les élucubrations d'une pauvre téméraire qui se met en transe en ingérant des substances toxiques… De telles visions, dans ce genre de circonstance, relèvent bien plus des hallucinations d'une droguée…

Le regard mordoré de la jeune femme se posa sur ce dernier et un sourire mauvais se dessina sur ses lèvres. Une main sur la hanche, dans une attitude très décontractée, elle rétorqua avec une froideur digne d'un certain Verseau :

– Décidément, Seigneur Poséidon, votre langue est bien plus vénéneuse que la feuille de laurier que je peux parfois mâcher… Cette vision vous concerne aussi, d'ailleurs. Et je tiens à vous rassurer de suite : je ne mâchais aucune feuille de laurier ni ne respirais de souffre lorsque je l'ai eue.

Cette gamine était une vraie peste. C'était un fait. Une plaie, une épine dans son pied délicat, le détestable grain de sable qui enrayait sa machine… Poséidon secoua la tête, persuadé qu'à ce jeu-là, il était bien supérieur à cette impertinente en tunique. Il n'allait tout de même pas lui laisser le monopole de la parole alors que cette dernière était plus que douteuse, tout de même ! Encore fallait-il qu'Athéna ouvre les yeux à ce sujet. Pythie ou pas, Alexandra restait une diseuse de bonne aventure et rien de plus.

– Cela reste à prouver.

Un mouvement de poignet dédaigneux, un bref éclat de rire argentin et une réponse lapidaire :

– Je ne m'abaisserai pas à discuter davantage de ce point avec une divinité aussi bornée que vous qui ne voit pas plus loin que le bout de son nez.

– Pardon ? ! suffoqua de rage le dieu marin à deux doigts de déclencher un séisme dévastateur. Tu vas trop loin, humaine ! Retire ce que tu viens de dire !

– Mon nom est Alexandra, je vous prie… Juste au cas où votre mémoire vous ferait défaut après tout ce temps passé dans votre urne modèle antique… répliqua avec morgue l'irritante jeune femme.

Athéna n'osait plus souffler un mot pour le moment : la tension entre les deux locuteurs était telle qu'un rien pouvait tout faire basculer en apocalypse. La déesse de la sagesse se demandait pourquoi Poséidon se montrait aussi agressif pour si peu, même si Alexandra affichait une insolence incroyable. Ce n'étaient que des mots, après tout… Et le fait que cette dernière soit déterminée à remettre Poséidon à sa place et face à ses responsabilités interrogeait tout autant la jeune déité. Il était évident qu'il y avait un important contentieux entre ces deux-là…

Athéna jeta un coup d'œil à son chevalier, qui, tétanisé, arborait un inquiétant teint verdâtre. Kanon semblait au bord de la syncope, comme si le Gémeaux redoutait la fureur aveugle de Poséidon… ou la langue acérée et impitoyable de la Pythie. La déesse songea brusquement que le jumeau de Saga avait dû s'amuser face à cette femme à la personnalité si bien trempée ! Le pauvre… Il avait sûrement trouvé son maître, sur ce coup-là.

– Et je maintiens mes paroles : vous ne voyez pas plus loin que le bout de votre nez, reprenait la Pythie avec assurance, défiant ouvertement Poséidon. N'avez-vous donc pas compris que le Chevalier Kanon n'a rien été d'autre que la main du destin ? Certes, il vous a manipulé avec un certain brio…

Tous les regards convergèrent sur le Dragon des Mers, qui sentit le besoin urgent de rentrer sous terre, surtout que celui de Poséidon, brillant de rancœur et de haine, semblait vouloir le dépecer sur place. La superbe du jeune homme était partie en fumée depuis son retour au Sanctuaire d'Athéna… ou bien y avait-il déjà eu quelques accrocs de faits à Délos ? En tout cas, le résultat était là, le côté ambitieux, provocateur et manipulateur de Kanon était bel et bien en berne et l'ex-Général ne souhaitait qu'une seule chose : se faire oublier. Si seulement Alexandra se taisait… Mais non, déjà, elle continuait, comme si elle voulait voir sa tête au bout du trident !

– Mais peut-être faut-il vous rappeler que vous vous êtes _laissé_ _complaisamment_ _manipuler_ et que vous n'avez strictement rien fait pour reprendre le contrôle de la situation lorsque la guerre entre la noble Athéna et votre Domaine a débuté. Il est donc inutile de vous faire passer pour une victime… Kanon n'est guère le plus grand coupable dans cette affaire.

Alexandra fit une courte pause, sentant un brusque soulagement dans le cosmos torturé du Dragon des Mers. Par contre, elle détecta, au milieu de la rage et de l'indignation, un soupçon de culpabilité et d'humiliation dans celui de Poséidon. Ses arguments avaient fait mouche et l'impact était d'autant plus grand qu'Athéna était présente. Elle assena donc, sans complaisance aucune, afin d'achever le dieu marin et le forcer dans ses retranchements :

– Vous n'avez été victime que de votre orgueil borné et de votre déplorable incurie. La condition que vous imposez à Athéna n'est absolument pas valide.

Assommé, Poséidon sembla l'être un moment… Un silence pesant s'installa quelques longues secondes avant qu'enfin, le dieu marin n'explose, scandalisé, hurlant de rage, allant jusqu'à en bafouiller :

– Par tous les dieux ! ! Comment oses-tu proférer de telles absurdités sur moi, un dieu ? ? Et comment… comment…

– … je sais cela ? continua, imperturbable Alexandra. Ce n'est guère compliqué : je suis la Pythie, l'oracle de Délos.

– Je ne repartirai pas sans Kanon ! scanda Poséidon, revenant à son poncif adoré pour s'y raccrocher _comme une moule à son rocher _– dixit Alexandra –, refusant de céder, même après avoir été déstabilisé ainsi.

– Vous le dites… mais cela ne se passera pas ainsi. Mon Seigneur Apollon l'a purifié de tous ses crimes et l'a placé sous sa garde.

Athéna et le Dragon des Mers sursautèrent en entendant cette révélation. Pour la déité, tout devenait clair : si Alexandra était là, c'était avant tout pour protéger Kanon qu'elle savait en danger. Cela l'étonnait d'autant plus qu'il y avait des lustres qu'Apollon n'avait plus agi de la sorte… Son demi-frère avait-il quelque chose en tête ? Savait-il ce qui se tramait dans l'ombre ? Athéna avait compris depuis belle lurette que le hasard et Apollon, c'était comme l'huile et l'eau… Si ce dernier intervenait, c'était pour une raison bien précise, connue de lui seul, ou à la rigueur, partagée avec sa Pythie… qui ne dévoilerait rien, de toute façon.

– Comment ? ? Mon demi-frère protège Kanon ? Mais pourquoi ? tenta-t-elle cependant.

Alexandra ne lui répondit pas. Le tissu léger de son peplos et les feuilles de laurier qui la couronnaient frémirent sous l'ondulation de son aura à peine visible. Cependant, elle se tourna vers le cadet des jumeaux et annonça lentement, détachant chaque syllabe, sur un ton grave, alors que l'or en fusion avait de nouveau remplacé le mordoré habituel de ses pupilles.

– _La main des dieux est sur toi, Kanon_.

_Il ne manquait plus que ça !_ songea l'ex-Général, plutôt mécontent. _Athéna, Poséidon et Apollon, maintenant ! Mais que me veulent-ils tous à la fin ? Décidément… Et pourtant, là, je n'ai rien fait… Je n'y comprends plus rien du tout…_Visiblement, il n'était pas le seul à avoir raté un épisode, car Poséidon demanda, perplexe :

– Qu'est-ce que signifie ce charabia ?

– Cela veut dire que Kanon sera appelé à jouer un grand rôle dans un avenir proche. Les Parques l'ont décidé ainsi. Le tuer maintenant serait une énorme erreur, seigneur Poséidon, répondit une Pythie revenue à son état normal.

Le dieu marin se calma d'un coup. Il était écœuré. Ils ne les supportaient plus. Il avait hâte d'en finir. Il grimaça avant de lancer avec dédain :

– De mieux en mieux… Comme si une petite vermine rampante de son espèce pouvait avoir une quelconque importance…

– Cette " petite vermine " vous a pourtant muselé, Seigneur Poséidon. Je ne sais pourquoi, mais le rôle qu'il tiendra dans l'avenir est suffisamment important pour que le Seigneur Apollon décide de le protéger.

– Il a beau jeu, Phébus, de vouloir le protéger alors que sa réincarnation a été enlevée, rétorqua le dieu en admirant distraitement son trident, moqueur. Comment compte-t-il donc faire ? En jetant des malédictions ? En jouant de la musique, peut-être ? En tout cas, il est mal placé pour me donner des leçons, lui qui tuait systématiquement ceux qui lui portaient ombrage.

Posant une main sur son cœur, Alexandra déclara alors avec toute la chaleur de son amour envers son dieu et la confiance aveugle qu'il lui inspirait :

– Le Seigneur Apollon peut aussi faire connaître sa volonté et manifester son immense cosmos à travers moi, sa Pythie. Aussi, je vous déconseille de le défier davantage. Il n'est guère d'humeur à jouter verbalement avec vous. Il a d'autres préoccupations bien plus importantes que de ménager votre petite fierté mal placée… Et ne comparez pas sa jeunesse agitée avec votre habitude de déclencher un déluge ou un séisme pour un oui ou pour un non. Personne n'est parfait après tout, pas plus les dieux, d'ailleurs. Signez ce pacte, Seigneur Poséidon.

_On y est_, gronda intérieurement le dieu des océans. Il se doutait que Kanon n'était pas la seule raison de la présence de cette petite peste trop sûre d'elle. Elle voulait l'obliger à signer cet accord qui les enverrait tous au Tartare si Zeus venait à en avoir connaissance. Il n'était pas aussi fou qu'il en avait l'air. Il secoua la tête avec élégance :

– Et sous quel prétexte, je te prie ? Une vague sensation de danger ? Tu plaisantes, j'espère ! Tant que je n'aurais pas de preuves concluantes sur ce sujet, je ne signerai pas.

– Cela vaudrait bien mieux pour vous de le faire, pourtant… insista la jeune femme.

– Non. Je ne le ferai en aucune façon ! Débrouillez-vous entre vous, mais je vous préviens ! Lorsque Zeus saura ce que vous manigancez, je ne donnerai pas cher de votre peau ! clama un Ebranleur du sol, grave et menaçant.

Alexandra le fixa dans les yeux, toujours aussi imperturbable, le contrant aussitôt :

– Lorsque le grand Zeus apprendra l'existence de ce pacte, seigneur Poséidon, votre Domaine ne sera plus que ruines et mort. Peut-être même que vous ne serez plus en vie, tout dieu que vous êtes… Il est encore temps de changer d'avis, rien n'est joué tant que vous n'avez pas quitté cette salle.

Cette fois, il en avait assez et, tenant fermement son trident, il grinça des dents :

– Jamais ! Gardez votre traité pour vous ! Je n'ai guère besoin de m'allier à des minables de votre genre pour protéger mon Domaine ! Je préfère partir immédiatement que de supporter davantage vos petites machinations et de perdre inutilement mon temps ! Le seul danger réel, c'est bel et bien vous ! Quant à toi, Kanon, inutile de tenter de remettre le pied dans mon Sanctuaire. Je mets ta tête à prix.

Et il leur tourna le dos vivement, dans un geste digne, remontant fièrement le tapis rouge à pas décidés vers la sortie. Il pestait contre sa nièce, son neveu et sa représentante, et surtout contre Kanon à cause de qui il venait encore de subir une défaite. Cela serait ajouté à son ardoise. Comment diable ce simple mortel parvenait-il toujours à lui filer entre les piques du trident ? Pourtant, un Dragon des Mers, c'était de belle taille et facile à embrocher, non ? Visiblement, ce n'était pas si simple…

Il s'arrêta quelques mètres avant d'atteindre la porte, examinant avec surprise les deux hommes qui se dressaient devant lui. L'un d'eux était le portrait craché de son Kanon. Seul le bleu plus soutenu de sa chevelure le différenciait de son Général. Il comprit alors qu'il avait affaire au premier jumeau, le porteur en titre de l'armure d'or des Gémeaux. A ses côtés, un brin échevelé, se tenait l'ambassadeur que lui avait envoyé Athéna, Shaka de la Vierge…

Le dieu marin reprit son chemin, encore plus agacé, déblatérant quelque chose au sujet des jumeaux, sources perpétuelles d'ennui… Il ne fit même pas attention au salut poli des deux hommes et sortit rapidement, décidé à rentrer dans son Sanctuaire le plus vite possible afin de ruminer sa colère et sa vengeance en paix.

Les deux Golds n'eurent le loisir ni de s'étonner de l'attitude du dieu, ni de la présence de la jeune femme couronnée de laurier près d'Athéna. Cette dernière ordonna à Kanon de les rejoindre et de la laisser seule avec leur invitée. Il reviendrait faire son rapport le lendemain. Cependant, avant qu'il ne quitte définitivement la salle du trône, Alexandra conseilla aux jumeaux de ne pas s'approcher de la plage avant quelque temps. Poséidon était fâché, mieux valait ne pas le tenter. Le Grand Pope en profita d'ailleurs pour s'éclipser, lui qui avait assisté à toute la conversation depuis l'arrivée du dieu, dissimulé derrière une colonne, prêt à intervenir si la situation virait à la catastrophe.

Une fois seules, les deux jeunes femmes se dévisagèrent un long moment en silence, avant qu'Athéna ne se décide enfin à prendre la parole :

– Pythie de Délos, je vous remercie de votre intervention et d'avoir sauvé Kanon des griffes de mon oncle.

Un large sourire détendit les traits de la prophétesse :

– Je n'allais tout de même pas laisser le protégé d'Apollon entre les mains d'un dieu assoiffé de vengeance !

La déesse de la sagesse hocha la tête lentement, avant de remarquer judicieusement :

– Mais en toute honnêteté, je ne pense pas que vous vous soyez déplacée uniquement pour cela, je me trompe ?

Alexandra se mit à tripoter une feuille de laurier qui lui chatouillait la tempe et répondit avec naturel :

– Effectivement… Cela n'a fait que précipiter mon départ, mais ma visite était prévue. Nous avons plusieurs choses sur lesquelles il faut nous entretenir : le pacte entre nos deux Sanctuaires, vos recherches au sujet des réincarnations d'Apollon et d'Artémis, faire le point sur la situation et mettre en commun nos découvertes, Kanon, bien évidemment…

Alexandra fixa de manière intensive la déesse avant de continuer :

– … et votre Chevalier en mission…

Athéna sursauta, surprise. Que savait-elle sur Camus ? Avait-elle eu une vision à son sujet ? L'angoisse qui l'avait relâchée depuis le départ de Poséidon venait de la saisir de nouveau entre ses griffes. Alexandra se perdit dans une sorte de rêverie durant quelques secondes, avant de reprendre brusquement :

– Je ne resterai guère plus que deux jours, vous aurez fort à faire avec les rescapées d'Ortygie qui arriveront sous peu, mais j'aimerais aussi rencontrer vos Chevaliers, noble Athéna. Je serais très honorée de faire leur connaissance… Et si vous le voulez, j'ai amené des musiciens dans mon escorte pour vous divertir. Ils joueront quand vous le désirerez.

Athéna était estomaquée… La Pythie était sans conteste un caractère incroyablement fort et endurci, mais la déesse sentait aussi un côté si naturel chez elle qu'elle en devenait désarmante. Pourquoi lui refuser une requête aussi simple ? Elle était bien la première parmi toutes les grandes personnalités qu'elle avait reçues à vouloir se mêler à ses guerriers. L'expérience pouvait se révéler profitable pour tous et au moins, cela couperait un peu du programme marathon qu'elle avait visiblement prévu de faire en deux jours. Et puis… sa référence à Ortygie et ses rescapés… Allait-elle recevoir une autre ambassade imprévue ? Question qu'elle aborderait sans faute dès le lendemain…

– Je n'y vois aucun inconvénient. Vous logerez dans ce Palais, ainsi que votre escorte. Nous commencerons notre entretien demain matin. Demain soir, j'organiserai un banquet où seront également conviés mes Chevaliers d'Or, ainsi, vous pourrez discuter avec ceux que vous n'aurez pas encore rencontrés. Mais il en manquera un…

– Le Verseau, oui… Le Chevalier que vous avez envoyé en mission…

– Il reviendra ? ne put s'empêcher de demander Athéna, très inquiète.

– Oh oui, il reviendra… mais différent. Tout homme a ses faiblesses… fit la Pythie, une nouvelle fois perdue dans une rêverie.

Elle se reprit encore, puis sourit à la déesse en lançant :

– Pardonnez-moi. Je vais me retirer maintenant, le voyage m'a épuisée. Nous évoquerons cela plus tard.

Elle la salua et suivit un serviteur qui venait d'apparaître à une porte, laissant Athéna aussi intriguée que soucieuse. Qu'avait-elle voulu dire par " _il reviendra différent " _? Cela n'arrangeait guère la déesse déjà bien angoissée par l'absence de nouvelle de Camus… Elle se tourna vers une fenêtre, se sentant glacée d'un seul coup, répétant pour elle-même dans un murmure :

– Il reviendra différent…

– _Grèce, Sanctuaire d'Athéna, Palais du Grand Pope –_

Le soir commençait à tomber sur le Sanctuaire. Shion, assis dans son fauteuil derrière son bureau, goûtait avec délectation les instants de silence et de calme, devenus rares ces derniers temps, qu'il était venu chercher dans son cabinet de travail. Il avait laissé sans remords la si douce, si charmante, si _diplomate_ Athéna se débrouiller avec la véritable tornade qui avait fait irruption en pleins _palabres_ avec Poséidon. La journée avait déjà été assez riche en émotions pour le vieil homme qu'il était… Enfin, vieil homme… Dokho en aurait bien ri, lui, de ces termes !

Le Grand Pope inspira profondément. S'il s'y attendait à celle-là ! ! Déjà, recevoir une autre divinité, en-dehors des tentatives d'enlèvement, de déclarations de guerre et autres joyeux événements du genre, était rare… Mais qu'en plus, s'y ajoute une personne inattendue, mais dotée d'une telle puissance et d'un tel charisme que même le Dieu des océans y avait regardé à deux fois avant de se braquer, c'était exceptionnel… et désastreux ! Que cela allait-il donc donner ? ?

C'était ces moments-là qui lui faisaient sentir le temps passé… Etre Chevalier était déjà bien difficile et l'espérance de vie était suspendue à l'issue d'un combat fatal… Mais être Grand Pope usait l'esprit, sans parler de l'énorme responsabilité qui lui incombait. Une seule de ses décisions pouvait envoyer à la mort des hommes et des femmes qu'il avait en charge… Il fallait être fou pour accepter une telle mission et il devait bien l'être pour avoir repris ses fonctions comme avant… Mais qu'aurait-il pu faire d'autre ? Il y avait déjà un Chevalier du Bélier… Il n'avait guère eu le choix, malgré la demande sucrée de la déesse…

Il contemplait sans la voir la pile de dossiers, qui s'accumulaient sur un coin de la surface en acajou de son bureau. Il ne comprenait vraiment rien aux événements et cela l'inquiétait. Bien sûr, Athéna était certaine qu'une guerre larvée était en cours et qu'un ennemi sans nom, d'une prudence redoutable, était à l'œuvre… Cela allait tellement à l'encontre de leurs adversaires habituels ! Mais la déesse l'avait pressenti et parmi les Olympiens, elle n'était guère la seule… Les enfants de Zeus aussi percevaient la menace et semblaient les seuls d'ailleurs à en être capable… Apollon, Artémis, Athéna… Trois grandes divinités de la seconde génération olympienne, trois puissances du domaine de l'intellect et de l'instinct… Un artiste, une chasseresse, une guerrière… Parmi le Panthéon, qui d'autre était sur ses gardes et guettait un mouvement de l'opposant ? Délos avait initié le jeu des alliances et le Sanctuaire avait emboîté le pas depuis peu… Athéna allait sûrement envoyer d'autres ambassades, surtout aux dieux de sa génération… Hermès, Arès, Héphaïstos, Dyonisos, Aphrodite… peut-être aussi à Perséphone, si cette dernière était réincarnée… Sa déesse tenterait-elle de faire de même avec Héra, Hadès, Déméter et surtout, son propre père, Zeus ?

Cette entrevue avec Poséidon était-elle un test pour voir comment réagirait l'un des enfants de Cronos ? Au vu de l'entêtement ridicule de ce fou de dieu marin, il était clair qu'une tentative avec l'un des deux autres frères serait également vouée à l'échec… Tout l'Olympe savait que ces trois-là ne s'égalaient que sur leur obstination et leur rivalité remontant déjà du temps de leurs langes… Peut-être était-ce d'ailleurs là, la solution… Shion eut un rire nerveux : cela ressemblait fortement à la concurrence permanente entre les deux Gémeaux… Heureusement qu'ils s'étaient calmés, ces deux-là… Le Sanctuaire n'y aurait pas survécu…

Il passa une main sur sa nuque et la massa fermement afin de soulager ses muscles endoloris. Il devait cesser de penser aux dieux, c'était à Athéna de se débattre avec ce problème. Lui, il avait bien d'autres soucis qui lui donnaient la migraine. Il n'avait toujours aucune nouvelle de Camus… Sans compter ce léger ennui supplémentaire qu'il venait d'apprendre : Siegfried de Dubhe s'était visiblement fait la belle… Non seulement l'espion était injoignable, mais son correspondant avait aussi disparu du paysage… A se demander si la Sibérie n'avalait pas les hommes, finalement… Parce que pour le Grand Pope, il n'y avait aucun doute : le Guerrier divin était allé rejoindre le Chevalier d'Athéna… Pour quelles raisons ? Il devait sûrement en avoir tout un tas d'acceptables… Et pourquoi n'avait-il prévenu personne ? Pas le temps, peut-être ? Ou Siegfried était une tête en l'air digne d'un Kanon ou d'un Milo ? ? Le résultat était là : au lieu d'avoir un disparu, il y en avait deux, désormais…

Il avait aussi surpris une conversation loin d'être amicale entre Aioros et Angelo. Visiblement, les soupçons qu'ils avaient nourris, Athéna et lui, étaient fondés. Aiolia n'allait pas bien du tout. L'intrépide Lion s'enfermait dans son temple et n'acceptait de sortir qu'avec le Cancer, laissant en plan son frère, dont l'ire s'accroissait lentement. Il allait sûrement devoir convoquer Aioros pour qu'il se reprenne un peu et comprenne que son frère avait besoin de prendre du recul avec quelqu'un de moins " familier ". Il savait déjà comment réagirait le Sagittaire à cet ordre allant à l'encontre de son dessein de grand frère surprotecteur… Une petite crise se pointerait sûrement à l'horizon…

Et puis… cette maudite armure du Verseau… Elle n'avait pas fini de faire parler d'elle, visiblement… Entre les attaques qu'avaient subi les Bronzes et son refus manifeste de remonter le Zodiaque, il y avait là l'expression d'une volonté bien obscure. Sans parler de son rejet catégorique de se laisser approcher par le Cygne. Quel mystère pouvait donc bien receler Aquarius en son cœur ? Lui, il savait que Camus n'avait pas trahi. Athéna également. Et l'armure encore plus. Mais il ne pouvait décemment penser que c'était l'unique raison de cette rébellion. Il devait y avoir une cause bien plus profonde, bien plus pressante, qui la faisait réagir ainsi. Le problème était de savoir laquelle…

Et l'agitation qu'il ressentait dans le cosmos de son ancien disciple lui laissait entrevoir que la quête de la vérité à ce sujet était loin d'être une sinécure. Inutile de consulter les étoiles ou d'être devin pour comprendre que Mü allait finir par débarquer au Palais d'un instant à l'autre. Shion redoutait cet entretien. Le Bélier aurait sûrement des questions à lui poser s'il avait compris la loyauté d'Aquarius. Comment faire pour s'y dérober ? Il avait toute confiance en son élève, mais pouvait-il lui dire la triste vérité ? Lui faire comprendre que la manipulation était de mise dans ce Palais ? Le dessiller aussi brutalement sur sa Déesse et son Grand Pope ? Lui apprendre involontairement qu'une nouvelle guerre était sur le point d'éclater ? Il ne s'en sentait pas le courage, pas après toutes les épreuves que ces Chevaliers avaient déjà affrontées…

Il avait envie de se réfugier dans les bras de Dokho, d'abandonner durant quelques heures ces responsabilités qui lui pesaient tant, d'oublier à quel point la vie de ces jeunes hommes lui importait et le plongeait dans l'angoisse. Kanon était sauvé, pour le moment… La tornade était intervenue à point nommé. Mais Camus ? Où était-il, bon sang ? Pourquoi ne les contactait-il pas ? Que faisait-il ? L'angoisse le rongeait peu à peu et il doutait de plus en plus. La constellation du Verseau brillait toujours, même si elle lui semblait quelque peu ternie depuis six mois… Mais au moins, cela signifiait que le Français était vivant.

Un faible sourire lui étira les lèvres. Cependant, tout n'était pas désespéré. Il venait de recevoir une onde de chaleur du cosmos du Scorpion. Ce dernier semblait revenir peu à peu du gouffre où l'avait plongé son bref séjour à Athènes. Milo était-il en train de faire enfin son " deuil " ? Shion grimaça tout aussitôt en songeant à la façon dont le Grec allait prendre la vérité au retour de Camus dans le Sanctuaire… Lui, plus que tout autre, avait été profondément blessé par la soi-disant trahison du Verseau.

D'ailleurs, ce dernier, au moment où il avait reçu sa mission, avait bien montré sa réticence à cause du Scorpion… Il avait tenté d'argumenter, mais les ordres de la déesse étaient les ordres. Le Grand Pope était bel et bien en train de constater que la confiance mutuelle qu'affichaient les Golds entre eux n'était ni plus ni moins qu'une façade et que rien n'avait changé… Les guerres n'avaient donc servi à rien et leur cohésion était quasiment nulle. Il soupira profondément. Comment cette élite avait-elle pu gober aussi facilement un mensonge aussi énorme sur l'un de leur pair ? Sans parler des Bronzes qui n'étaient plus aussi innocents… Shion ne comprendrait jamais. Et il abdiquait en ce domaine.

Bon, il allait devoir prendre des décisions importantes sous peu et prévenir les dégâts. Il ne savait encore combien de temps la mission de Camus allait durer, mais il ne devait plus laisser les choses lui échapper. Déjà, il allait écrire à Hilda de Polaris et lui demander quelques précisions. Un simple " _Le Général Siegfried de Dubhe n'est plus à Asgard_ " était trop lacunaire. Il lui fallait de plus amples informations pour se faire une idée exacte de la situation. Ensuite, il allait devoir veiller à son élite et s'assurer de son moral. Puis, il y avait sûrement les ordres à venir d'Athéna… et l'arrivée des alliés sous peu. Sans parler de la résolution du mystère Aquarius et de cet étrange écho qu'il avait perçu dans le cosmos du Lion ET de du second Gémeau… Encore une chose à élucider…

Il en était en train de tenter de déterminer ce que pouvait être cette infime et identique variation dans le cosmos de chacun des deux guerriers lorsque des coups discrètement frappés à la porte le tirèrent de sa réflexion alambiquée. Il releva la tête et attendit quelques secondes afin de reprendre contenance. Mü, déjà ? Il étendit doucement son aura en direction de l'entrée… Non… Celle de son visiteur était puissante et glaciale, mais perturbée par une trop grande émotivité. Il sut dès lors de qui il s'agissait : Hyoga du Cygne. Allons bon ! Que lui voulait-il ? Il se redressa sur son fauteuil, mit son casque et son masque, posa les deux mains sur les accoudoirs et ordonna enfin :

– Entrez !

Le battant s'ouvrit, livrant passage au Cygne, sans son armure, mais au regard décidé et au visage fermé. Shion le regarda avancer jusqu'au bureau et rester debout jusqu'à son invitation à s'asseoir. Le Russe semblait chercher par où commencer. Il ouvrait la bouche pour la refermer aussitôt sans avoir prononcé un mot. Le Grand Pope se montra aimable :

– Que me vaut cette visite, Chevalier ? Est-ce pour l'Epreuve ?

Le Cygne ne cilla pas mais répondit calmement :

– Non, je ne suis pas là pour vous demander de repasser l'Epreuve de l'armure, Grand Pope. Je voulais vous demander de me laisser partir en Sibérie.

Shion contint son sursaut brutal et sentit une sueur froide lui couler le long de l'échine. Il se bénit d'avoir remis son masque : son expression aurait sûrement trahi sa surprise. Il garda un silence lourd durant quelques secondes avant d'articuler lentement :

– Et pour quelle raison, Chevalier ?

– Lors de l'Epreuve est apparu un cosmos blanc, Grand Pope, et je voudrai trouver celui qui en est à l'origine. Je pense qu'il serait mieux placé que moi pour porter Aquarius.

Shion réfléchissait. Il évaluait les possibilités pour le Cygne de tomber par mégarde sur Camus… ou Siegfried. Pouvait-il courir ce danger ? La Sibérie était immense et le cosmos de Camus était doré. Mais si jamais ce dernier l'utilisait alors que Hyoga était dans les parages ? Pouvait-il risquer la mission en ne se reposant que sur la chance ? Et même sans l'utilisation du cosmos, si Hyoga reconnaissait Camus de loin ? Non, il ne pouvait prendre un tel risque.

– En clair, tu penses qu'on devrait confier l'une des plus puissantes armures du Sanctuaire à un étranger dont nous ne connaissons rien ? A quelqu'un qui n'a aucun lien avec nous, de quelque façon que ce soit ? Et tu crois sincèrement que l'armure va vouloir de cet inconnu ? J'admire ton optimisme… inhabituel…

Le Chevalier du Cygne eut la désagréable sensation d'être pris pour un parfait imbécile. Ajouté à cela le refus déguisé derrière les questions purement rhétoriques de Shion… Que disait son Maître face à ce genre de circonstance ? _Ne jamais se fier aux apparences, la raillerie cache toujours une faiblesse. C'est à toi de la trouver._

– Si l'armure le reconnaît comme son légitime porteur, le Sanctuaire ne courra aucun risque, Grand Pope. Que cela coûte-t-il d'essayer ?

– C'est bien ce que je disais : tu ne verrais aucun inconvénient à confier une armure d'or à un guerrier qui n'a pas été entraîné selon les principes et l'idéologie du Sanctuaire. Désolé, Hyoga, mais il n'est pas question de courir un tel risque. Ce n'est guère le moment.

Le Cygne ne se démonta pas. Il réfléchit quelques secondes et finit par se lancer :

– Si c'est la question de l'armure qui vous tourmente, Grand Pope, il sera facile d'y remédier. Elle restera ici. Par contre, je me propose d'aller chercher cet individu, de le tester et de le ramener s'il est digne de confiance. Une fois au Sanctuaire, avec toute la chevalerie présente, il ne pourra rien faire à l'encontre d'Athéna et nous verrons bien si l'armure l'accepte.

Shion était coincé. Il pouvait tout aussi bien refuser net le départ de Hyoga. Mais sans aucune réelle justification, cela aurait éveillé les soupçons de n'importe qui, même de Seiya, qui n'était pourtant pas une flèche. Il ne pouvait s'opposer à Hyoga sur ce point. De plus, la Sibérie était son domaine… Arguer que l'endroit était dangereux paraîtrait ridicule au Chevalier des Glaces. Et puis, peut-être qu'après tout, ce fameux cosmos blanc n'était qu'une chimère… qu'à force de courir après une utopie, Hyoga finirait par se lasser et rentrer au Sanctuaire… en espérant qu'il ne tombe pas nez à nez avec le Verseau là-bas.

– Chevalier, puisque tu y tiens tant, pars donc à sa recherche. Mais je ne te donne qu'une semaine pas plus. Est-ce clair ?

Le Russe hocha la tête lentement et répondit :

– Très clair. Je demande votre autorisation au sujet de Shun d'Andromède qui souhaiterait m'accompagner.

Shion tiqua. Le jeune Bronze se relevait à peine de son hypothermie et Hyoga voulait l'embarquer pour la Sibérie ? Mais il était fou !

– Il me semble qu'Andromède n'est guère en état pour ce type de mission.

Mais décidément, le Cygne avait réponse à tout :

– C'est Shun qui vous en fait la demande par mon intermédiaire. Il souhaiterait s'endurcir. De plus, il ne risque rien avec moi. Je suis sans doute le meilleur guide du Sanctuaire depuis que… que… mon… euh… Camus n'est plus…

Grrrr…. Ce fieffé impertinent commençait vraiment à lui taper sur les nerfs. Très bien ! Puisqu'il voulait gambader dans les plaines glacées de Sibérie avec le malheureux Andromède, qui se chopait un rhume au moindre courant d'air, qu'il le fasse ! Il s'en lavait les mains et il renverrait ce si charmant Phénix au Cygne ! Qu'ils se débrouillent entre eux, il en avait par-dessus la tête, par Zeus !

– Je te donne ma permission. Mais, Chevalier du Cygne, tu surveilleras Andromède comme ton ombre ! Tu en es responsable à mes yeux. S'il faut rendre des comptes, ce sera à toi d'assumer ! J'ai bien d'autres préoccupations importantes en tête que de gérer une chasse vouée à l'échec.

La véhémence du Grand Pope tout comme ses mots surprirent le Cygne. Jamais il n'avait vu Shion balayer un entretien de cette façon. Il sentait vaguement son agacement qui perçait sous l'apparent stoïcisme habituel. L'ex-Bélier devait sûrement être fatigué, Hyoga ne voyait pas d'autres explications à cet accès d'humeur un brin méprisant, loin de la diplomatie traditionnelle dont il faisait toujours preuve depuis sa résurrection… Il se leva doucement, salua son irritable aîné respectueusement et se retira sans plus attendre, avant que Shion ne change d'avis brutalement.

Une fois de nouveau seul, le Grand Pope se leva et se mit à faire les cent pas, incapable de rester en place et ne pouvant s'empêcher de songer à l'imminence d'une catastrophe. Il ne pouvait en être autrement… Camus et Siegfried, en Sibérie, auquel viendraient s'ajouter Hyoga et Shun… Il était certain que les deux Bronzes trouveraient le moyen de tomber sur les guerriers en mission sans le faire exprès… C'étaient des experts en ce domaine de la coïncidence désastreuse… Il pria Athéna pour que cela n'arrive pas… Leur avenir à tous en dépendait…

Il n'eut pas trop le temps de s'appesantir sur les probabilités de la maudite rencontre… On toquait de nouveau à la porte de son bureau. Shion frémit, sachant déjà de qui il s'agissait. Mü… Qui d'autre ? ? Il ne se sentait pas d'humeur à le recevoir. Il n'était pas prêt mais avait-il le choix ? Et une fois de plus, il se maudit d'avoir accepté la charge de Grand Pope et tous les soucis inhérents à cette haute responsabilité…

Il inspira à fond, se tourna vers l'entrée et invita le Bélier qui ne se le fit pas dire deux fois. Ce dernier avait fini par quitter son atelier, n'y tenant plus, voulant absolument quelques explications. Tout le long de sa montée du Zodiaque, il avait honni les escaliers et cet imbécile d'architecte qui les avait conçus. C'était à peine s'il avait salué d'un hochement de tête les occupants des temples qu'il croisait, tout plongé qu'il était dans ses pensées.

Son ancien maître se tenait très droit dans sa toge, portant casque et masque, voulant visiblement en imposer. Mais Mü détecta aussi une certaine raideur dans la pose et il sentait un regard lourd posé sur lui qui le fit frémir. Ce n'était pas Shion, l'ex-Bélier, qu'il avait devant lui, mais le représentant d'Athéna, dans toute sa majesté et sa grandeur. Le jeune homme eut un instant de perplexité et il ne put contenir son expression contrariée, mais il se reprit très vite. Il le salua avec respect, mais une voix profonde, dénuée de toute chaleur, le cueillit :

– Pourquoi souhaites-tu me voir, Chevalier du Bélier ?

Mü ne se laissa pas impressionner par l'exceptionnelle distance que lui imposait le Grand Pope :

– Je suis venu pour vous entretenir de l'armure du Verseau.

– Eh bien ? Qu'attends-tu ? Fais-moi ton rapport, Chevalier.

Mü reprit, calmement, préférant y aller de façon chronologique :

– Pour commencer, j'ai dû passer un pacte avec la Cloth…

– Un pacte ? l'interrompit Shion, étonné. De quel ordre ?

– Je me suis engagé à ne pas la forcer à gravir le Zodiaque et à la laisser dans mon atelier jusqu'à ce qu'une solution soit trouvée.

Le masque cacha l'expression ironique du Pope qui commenta, acide :

– Parfait ! Et comment allons-nous nous débrouiller pour lui faire regagner sa place au Palais, maintenant ?

– Cette alternative est impossible pour le moment, répondit le Bélier, toujours aussi placide. De toute façon, il vaut mieux ne pas la contrarier. Elle a attaqué Andromède, le Dragon et Pégase parce qu'une tentative pour la faire sortir de mon temple était en cours. La télékinésie n'a fait qu'aggraver les choses puisque c'est à cet instant là qu'elle s'est montrée très agressive.

Shion se tint les mains dans le dos et prit le ton d'un professeur interrogeant son élève :

– As-tu examiné la Cloth ?

Mü hocha la tête avant de continuer :

– Plusieurs dizaines de fois même. Mes constatations sont à chaque fois identiques : l'armure n'a reçu aucun ordre de son ancien porteur. Cela implique qu'elle agit de sa propre volonté. De plus, le cosmos blanc, qui s'est manifesté lors de l'Epreuve, a laissé des résidus au cœur de la mémoire d'Aquarius. Elle les utilise pour accroître sa propre puissance d'attaque, d'ailleurs…

– Pardon ? s'exclama un Grand Pope, dont l'intérêt venait d'être piqué par ce détail. Tu dis qu'Aquarius puise sa toute nouvelle puissance d'attaque dans les traces de cosmos blanc qui demeurent en elle ?

– Oui, c'est le cas… Mais j'ai eu beau tenté de m'en approcher, l'armure m'en a toujours empêché. Elle refuse que j'aille aussi loin. Elle ne veut pas que je sois en contact avec son entité, comme si elle gardait un secret.

Shion ne répondit pas immédiatement, plongé une nouvelle fois dans ses pensées. Jusque-là, il avait songé que l'armure savait que Camus n'était pas un traître et qu'il avait survécu et que c'était donc pour cette raison qu'elle avait refusé de recouvrir Hyoga… Mais ce que venait de dire Mü brouillait les cartes. Et si l'armure avait perçu quelqu'un de plus puissant que le Cygne, comme l'avait dit ce dernier ? Si la Cloth avait bel et bien choisi un nouveau porteur malgré les apparences ?

– Mais c'est quand même aberrant, cette histoire ! s'exclama-t-il enfin. Comment une armure peut-elle décider seule des informations qu'elle peut livrer à celui qui a la charge de l'entretenir ? Tu dis qu'elle n'obéit à aucun ordre ? Tu es sûr et certain ?

Il s'était retourné violemment vers Mü, qui sentit le poids insupportable du regard que lui lançait le Grand Pope à travers son masque.

– C'est bel et bien le cas, Maître, mais je n'ai aucune explication à fournir à ce sujet. Tant qu'on ne saura pas exactement ce qu'est ce cosmos blanc et de qui il émane, nous n'en saurons pas plus.

– Le Chevalier du Cygne vient juste de demander mon autorisation pour trouver celui qui aurait ce cosmos blanc. Selon lui, il viendrait de Sibérie.

– Cela ne m'étonne pas, rétorqua Mü, Hyoga et moi avions abouti aux mêmes conclusions : il ne peut s'agir que d'un Maître des Glaces. Et sa localisation en Sibérie me semble assez logique…

Camus, Hyoga et un inconnu au cosmos blanc… Trois guerriers du froid… Tous les trois en Sibérie… Shion avait de plus en plus de mal à mettre ensemble les pièces du puzzle. Il avait la désagréable sensation que tout lui échappait et il n'aimait pas ça. Il avait pourtant dit à Camus que tout irait bien… Et les Chevaliers d'Or l'avaient traqué et attaqué sans relâche jusqu'à ce que Milo annonce sa mort… Le Verseau n'avait même pas encore débuté sa mission que, déjà, sa parole avait été bafouée… Et maintenant, Aquarius semblait bien avoir choisi un autre porteur que le Chevalier d'Or en place ! Tout allait de travers… Il n'y avait pas que les dieux qui avaient été contaminés par le vent de la folie, il y avait aussi ces hommes dont il avait la charge, et même une armure !

– Cependant, Maître, j'ai détecté quelque chose d'autre… Quelque chose qui me perturbe et m'empêche d'avoir des certitudes, reprit le Bélier, toujours aussi calme, malgré la tension qui commençait doucement à l'habiter.

Shion émergea une nouvelle fois de ses pensées :

– Qu'est-ce donc ?

Le Grand Pope redoutait la réponse. Il sentait que ce qu'il avait craint depuis l'Epreuve allait se produire et il se tint prêt. Tout allait dépendre de ce qu'allait dire Mü.

– En examinant Aquarius, j'ai découvert que le cosmos blanc n'avait aucune part dans ses actions… Ce n'est pas lui qui l'incitait à agir avant d'être en son contact et je doute d'ailleurs que cela ait changé encore aujourd'hui, même si elle utilise cette énergie à ses propres fins. De plus, Camus ne lui a laissé aucun ordre, je l'ai déjà dit, et j'en suis certain…

Le Bélier hésita. Comment annoncer au Grand Pope que sa théorie allait à l'encontre de la thèse officielle du Sanctuaire, thèse qu'avaient accréditée Shion et Athéna ? L'angoisse montait doucement, il craignait les conséquences de ses paroles et la façon dont pourrait réagir son ancien maître. Il se mit à se tordre les mains sans s'en rendre compte.

– Seulement…

Il s'interrompit de nouveau, incertain. Shion le fixait toujours avec une attention soutenue, il pouvait sentir physiquement le poids de son regard. Et la voix qui lui fit écho était lourde de menace voilée :

– Seulement ?

Le Bélier réfléchit quelques instants à la façon d'exposer son point de vue avant de se lancer :

– Grand Pope… L'armure refuse d'être portée par le Chevalier du Cygne parce que…

Shion plissa les yeux sous son masque :

– Parce que ?

Mü inspira à fond et continua :

– Je pense qu'il y a de fortes chances qu'Aquarius soit toujours liée à Camus…

– Comment ? ? tonna le Grand Pope, partagé entre la fierté pour son perspicace disciple et l'horreur de voir son calvaire bel et bien entamé.

Ledit disciple avait pâli, sans savoir qu'il concurrençait son maître heureusement protégé par son masque, et il avait bien l'air de ne plus savoir comment poursuivre la discussion. L'explosion de voix de Shion l'avait aussitôt réduit au silence et il avait la désagréable impression d'être redevenu le gamin de cinq ans qui se faisait gronder pour une peccadille par son intraitable professeur…

– Mü du Bélier, reprit d'un ton venimeux le Grand Pope, peux-tu me dire comment une telle absurdité t'est venue à l'esprit ?

Impuissant, le jeune homme écarta les bras et secoua la tête, faisant danser sa longue chevelure lilas :

– Je ne sais pas comment cela est possible… Mais… Mais Aquarius n'a pas rejeté Camus… Peut-être que la séparation n'a pas été faite dans sa totalité ? Peut-être qu'Aquarius ne jugeait pas Camus aussi durement que… que… qu'Athéna ?

– Oses-tu remettre le jugement de la déesse Athéna en doute, Chevalier ?

Le pauvre Bélier se récria immédiatement :

– Bien sûr que non, Grand Pope ! Mais peut-être… peut-être que certains éléments lui ont échappé ? Cela expliquerait que l'armure soit encore attachée à Camus ?

Shion secoua la tête lentement avant de rétorquer :

– En tout cas, il semble que tu aies occulté le fait que Camus n'est plus de ce monde. Comment l'armure pourrait-elle encore être attachée à lui alors qu'il est décédé ?

Mü baissa la tête en balbutiant :

– Je ne sais pas…

Puis il sembla reprendre du poil de la bête, car son regard fixa les orbites rouges du masque et il déclara d'un air décidé :

– Ce dont je suis sûr, c'est que pour la Cloth, Camus est toujours le Chevalier du Verseau. C'est un fait. Grand Pope, que savez-vous exactement de sa trahison et de son décès ?

_On y est_, songea Shion avec fatalisme. Deux solutions s'offraient à lui : tout déballer, le strict nécessaire du moins, ou alors nier en bloc et renvoyer Mü en lui conseillant de se calmer sur les substances illicites… Ce qui ne ferait que mettre le Bélier sur les dents et le pousserait à trouver la vérité tout seul. Il en avait assez de cette comédie et il savait qu'il pouvait avoir confiance en son disciple. Peut-être que partager son lourd secret avec ce dernier allégerait le poids qui pesait sur ses épaules depuis des mois…

– Suis-moi, ordonna-t-il d'un ton sec en lui tournant brusquement le dos.

Mü s'exécuta en silence, entrant pour la première fois dans les appartements privés du Pope. Ils étaient dans son salon et il entrevit, à la faveur d'une porte restée ouverte, le grand lit aux draps clairs de son maître. Shion le fit s'asseoir sur une banquette alors qu'il ôtait casque et masque, et après avoir secoué ses longs cheveux verts pâles, il prit place à son tour dans un fauteuil situé en vis-à-vis. Les lieux étaient plus intimes et n'avaient absolument rien d'officiel. Ils auraient pu ressembler au salon de n'importe quel chevalier si l'espace disponible n'avait pas été largement supérieur à celui des temples.

– Bien, ici nous ne risquerons pas d'être entendus, soupira l'ex-Bélier, qui reprit doucement mais avec un sérieux effrayant. Mü, réponds-moi franchement : pourquoi veux-tu connaître les réponses à ces questions ?

– Je crois que ces réponses sont la clé du comportement récent d'Aquarius.

Shion s'appuya sur le dossier et hocha la tête gravement :

– Bien. Chevalier du Bélier, ce que je vais te dire maintenant doit rester entre nous et ne pas sortir de cette pièce, c'est vital.

Le Bélier hocha la tête lentement, interpellé par le sérieux de Shion, qui reprit, sans tourner autour du pot :

– Camus du Verseau est toujours en vie et il effectue actuellement une mission pour le Sanctuaire.

Mü sursauta et pâlit d'un coup. Sa réaction ne se fit pas attendre :

– Comment ? Mais… Mais Athéna l'a banni du Sanctuaire pour haute trahison ! ! Pourquoi lui ferait-elle de nouveau confiance ?

Shion poussa un bref soupir douloureux, avant d'être un peu plus explicite :

– Tu m'as dit toi-même qu'Aquarius considère toujours Camus comme le légitime Chevalier du Verseau. Tu sais parfaitement qu'une Cloth ne couvre quelqu'un que si ses intentions sont pures et servent la justice. Penses-tu que si Camus avait vraiment été coupable d'une telle faute, l'armure aurait continué à le protéger ? Le Verseau n'a fait que laisser son armure derrière lui, mais il n'y a pas eu du tout de séparation, parce qu'il n'y avait aucune raison qu'il y en ait une.

Mü était devenu livide :

– Mais alors… cela veut dire que… que Camus… est innocent ? Que vous nous avez sciemment mentis, à tous ? Mais pourquoi ? Pourquoi ne pas nous avoir dit la vérité ?

Shion ferma un instant les yeux et s'accorda quelques secondes avant de répondre :

– Je t'en prie, Mü, réfléchis un peu. Camus est le meilleur espion dont dispose le Sanctuaire. Il est aussi réputé pour sa loyauté. Athéna a repéré un groupe de renégats issus de divers sanctuaires. Camus était le plus à même de les infiltrer, mais pour cela, il devait aussi passer pour un traître aux yeux de tous. Il fallait que chaque homme ou femme vivant en ces lieux croit dur comme fer en sa trahison… Le Verseau a lui-même créé de toutes pièces les " preuves " l'inculpant et cela a eu le succès que nous connaissons…

Le Bélier se sentait pris de nausée. Ils avaient été dupés… Tous… Du dernier garde au plus sagace des Golds… Et il y avait cette chasse à l'homme qui avait fait suite à cette mise en scène… Par Athéna ! La moitié du Zodiaque avait traqué l'un de leur pair innocent ! Il aurait suffi d'un simple mot pour que cette horrible poursuite cesse ! Et Milo qui avait cru tuer son meilleur ami… Il y avait eu tellement de dégâts, de souffrances à cause de ce mensonge ! Il ne savait plus trop s'il pouvait faire confiance à son maître ou même à sa déesse… Il était choqué, tous ses repères venaient d'être réduits à néant mais il était encore trop anesthésié pour pouvoir réagir vraiment.

– Cela veut dire qu'il… qu'il a dû se défendre contre ceux qui le prenaient pour un traître tout en refusant l'aide de son armure ? Mais c'était de la folie ! s'exclama-t-il, horrifié. Il devait forcément y avoir un autre moyen… Camus ne nous parlait pas beaucoup avant, alors quand il reviendra, il sera une vraie tombe ! Et d'ailleurs, comment fera-t-il pour revenir au Sanctuaire alors qu'il est frappé de l'anathème ? Il n'aura pas fait un pas qu'il sera mis en pièces !

– Je fais confiance à la ruse de Camus… C'est sa spécialité… Et Athéna veille sur lui, répondit Shion, aussi doucement que possible. Mû, écoute-moi, c'est très important : personne ne doit connaître la vérité, tu m'entends ? Il en va de la vie de Camus, alors ne dis pas un mot de ce que tu viens d'apprendre, c'est impératif !

Le Grand Pope fixa ses yeux roses sur ceux émeraudes de son disciple. Ce dernier commençait à peine à digérer la nouvelle mais il semblait relativement bien le prendre, au vu des circonstances.

– Je comprends, murmura faiblement ce dernier.

Shion se leva souplement et s'absenta quelques instants avant de revenir avec un plateau sur lequel trônaient une théière et deux tasses. Il le posa en silence sur la table, remplit les deux récipients avant d'en donner un à Mü et de prendre l'autre pour lui-même. Le Bélier se mit à boire par petites lampées, le regard perdu dans le vide. Les couleurs revenaient doucement sur ses joues mais il gardait un silence qui aurait pu être inquiétant si son visage n'arborait pas cette expression détachée. Mü réfléchissait… Shion respecta durant un long moment son silence, avant d'oser briser la chape de plomb :

– Mü… Je sais que cela est difficile à digérer. Je sais combien tout cela peut te paraître injuste. Mais il n'y avait pas d'autre moyen, crois-moi.

– Je sais, fit le Bélier en relevant le nez pour épingler d'un regard froid le Pope.

Shion sentit un frisson lui parcourir la colonne vertébrale, mais il reprit :

– Ce que je vais te demander va te sembler aussi illogique qu'arbitraire. Mü, il faut qu'Aquarius accepte à n'importe quel prix un autre porteur provisoirement, même si le lien avec Camus est resté intact.

Mü resta silencieux, le visage fermé, ses pensées tourbillonnant sans même un embryon de logique dans son esprit devant cette nouvelle atteinte à son idéal de la chevalerie. Ne venait-il pas de dire que Camus était toujours considéré comme l'unique Chevalier du Verseau ? Alors pourquoi Shion insistait-il autant pour forcer Aquarius à accepter un autre représentant ? Que se passait-il _réellement_ ? Quel était le fin mot de cette histoire ?

Shion soupira profondément :

– Mü, la roue du zodiaque doit être reconstituée et ce, malgré les états d'âme et les caprices d'une armure caractérielle… L'élite du Sanctuaire doit être au complet pour sa protection.

Le Bélier posa soigneusement sa tasse sur le plateau et se leva, très digne :

– Maître… Pardonnez-moi ma franchise, mais je ne crois pas que ce soit uniquement pour la protection du Sanctuaire que vous cherchez un autre Verseau. Camus est et restera l'unique Chevalier du Verseau et ce, jusqu'à sa mort. C'est ce qu'a décrété l'armure. Voilà le message qu'Aquarius a voulu faire passer à chacun d'entre nous dans l'arène. Pour moi, personne ne pourra la revêtir et je ne vois aucun moyen pour y parvenir.

Shion se dressa à son tour, revêtant toute la majesté et la grandeur de son rang. Sa voix claqua comme un coup de fouet :

– Tu feras ce que je t'ordonne, Mü ! Il faut garder les apparences aux yeux des autres Chevaliers d'Or ! Si tu ne le fais pas, tu condamnes Camus. C'est ce que tu veux ? Etre responsable de sa mort ?

Devant l'expression outrée de son disciple, Shion assena, sans pitié :

– Je vois que non. Alors tu trouveras un moyen pour que cette fichue armure accepte un autre porteur. Qu'importe qui il est, mais il le faut ! Et évidemment pas un mot de tout ceci non plus. C'est clair ?

Mü, heurté par le ton rude adopté par l'ex-Bélier, hocha la tête avec la douloureuse conscience du poids de ses responsabilités. D'un côté, il se sentait soulagé : Camus, le plus droit des Chevaliers, n'avait pas failli, au contraire… Mais de l'autre, il devait trouver la solution à un problème quasi insoluble… Pouvait-il dire que l'aura de Camus était encore si puissante qu'Aquarius ne pouvait accepter Hyoga ? Non… Tous les Chevaliers d'Or comprendraient que cette explication était vaseuse, surtout ceux qui avaient tué leurs maîtres durant l'épreuve de l'armure… Le plus simple était peut-être de faire croire qu'Aquarius avait senti Hyoga incertain et avait préféré attendre qu'il soit prêt à la porter… Cela passerait mieux… Rah ! Quelle prise de tête à cause d'un stupide mensonge pour une aussi stupide mission !

Aussitôt que Mü eût quitté les lieux, Shion se laissa retomber sur son fauteuil, épuisé. Il avait l'étrange sensation que son disciple s'était éloigné de lui… Mais qu'aurait-il pu faire d'autre ? Par Athéna, qu'il se sentait fatigué ! Il tourna son regard las vers la fenêtre et s'aperçut que la nuit tombait… Il fit l'effort de se traîner jusqu'à sa salle de bains. Une bonne douche le délasserait en attendant que Dokho vienne le rejoindre pour le repas… Il saurait lui faire oublier ses soucis comme toutes les nuits. Il avait hâte de caresser ce corps souple et de sentir les puissantes mains de la Balance parcourir impatiemment le sien… Il n'en pouvait plus de languir après l'incendie qui consumerait jusqu'à sa dernière pensée logique… Il avait tellement envie de se perdre dans la chaleur de la passion et du désir de son compagnon… Un enfer des sens pour remplacer l'enfer de sa fonction…

– _Ortygie, Sanctuaire d'Artémis_

La Chasseresse poussa un profond soupir. Cela faisait plus de deux heures qu'elle montait la garde sur ce piton rocheux carbonisé par le soleil et la relève était en retard. Elle en avait assez… Ses muscles étaient douloureux à force de maintenir sa posture rigide, l'arc en main et la flèche encochée… Et puis, maintenant, l'astre solaire descendait sur l'horizon et elle commençait à frissonner dans sa tunique de coton… Elle ne portait qu'un simple plastron de cuir en guise de protection mais ce n'était pas pour cela qu'elle se sentait vulnérable…

Elle avait un instinct grégaire, comme toutes celles appartenant à sa confrérie et elle n'aimait pas rester trop longtemps éloignée des autres Chasseresses. Elles étaient plus efficaces en horde… Beaucoup plus efficaces… Seulement, constituer une horde, en cette période troublée, où la guerre menaçait, était un luxe dont le Sanctuaire ne pouvait plus se permettre. Les guerrières n'étaient plus assez nombreuses pour cela…

La jeune femme passa d'un pied sur l'autre pour détendre sa musculature ankylosée et fit rouler sa tête afin d'étirer sa nuque rigide. Elle avait hâte de retrouver son petit réduit de fortune, constitué de quatre planches inégales mal jointes, dressé là où s'était élevé autrefois son élégante demeure en pierre ouvragée… Un changement radical…

Mais pour l'instant, tout ce dont elle rêvait, c'était d'une bonne douche et de son lit de sangles… Et la relève qui n'arrivait toujours pas… Désormais, le ciel s'assombrissait rapidement et elle contempla l'astre de leur déesse se lever doucement à l'horizon. La Chasseresse soupira de nouveau. Où était la petite Artémis en ce moment même ? Etait-elle toujours vivante ? Selon leur Protectrice, c'était le cas… Mais comment pouvait-elle en être sûre ? Tant d'incertitudes…

Son regard aussi noir et brillant que l'obsidienne se tourna vers les ruines du Grand Palais qu'elle observa quelques instants. Un frisson la parcourut et elle se tendit brutalement, sur le qui-vive. La Chasseresse scruta avec vigilance les alentours, tirant sur la corde de l'arc lentement, prête à décocher la flèche à tout instant. Son cosmos brumeux s'embrasa et ses sens s'affinèrent à l'extrême. Elle chercha une effluve inhabituelle, étrangère, le moindre son qui trahirait une présence.

La corde vibra lorsqu'elle la relâcha et la flèche fila plus vite que le vent en direction des ombres en contrebas. Il y eut un cri étouffé et le bruit d'un corps qui chute. La Chasseresse bondit aussitôt pour changer de position et poussa son cosmos à son paroxysme, se fondant dans le décor, encochant une nouvelle flèche pour l'envoyer directement dans la poitrine d'un nouvel envahisseur. Elle courait vite, silencieusement, se déplaçant dans l'ombre, traquant ses proies telle une panthère en pleine jungle, éliminant plusieurs ennemis sans encombre…

Au moment même où elle sentait le cosmos de ses consœurs s'enflammer rapidement les uns après les autres, le coup mortel l'atteignit et son aura s'éteignit comme la flamme d'une bougie soufflée par le vent…

Au bord du Lac des Nymphes, Callisto releva brutalement la tête, cessant immédiatement sa transe contemplative. Elle se leva vivement, écoutant les alentours avec attention. Il ne lui fallut qu'une fraction de seconde pour comprendre que le Sanctuaire était de nouveau attaqué. Son propre cosmos argenté se manifesta une brève seconde, le temps pour elle de lancer un cri d'appel seulement audible des autres Nymphes.

Abandonnant son long voile aérien, elle s'élança, sans un bruit, se dirigeant le plus rapidement possible vers le Palais, dans une grande envolée de cheveux aussi noirs que la nuit et de robes aussi légères que la brise. Elle progressait vite, ne ployant même pas un brin d'herbe dans sa course, contournant avec grâce les obstacles, comme une biche s'éloignant d'un danger encore lointain. Son cœur battait vite, cependant. Elle savait qu'une partie des Chasseresses avait engagé le combat, certaines ayant déjà succombé sous le nombre des envahisseurs. Elle sentait également que, parmi les Nymphes, seules quelques-unes étaient encore vivantes, la plupart étant tombée directement en plein dans un groupe hostile qui n'en avait épargné aucune…

Elle gravit lestement un sentier étroit et escarpé et s'arrêta net en se retrouvant nez à nez avec un groupe d'hommes dont elle ne voyait que les silhouettes sombres se détachant de la paroi plus claire du flanc rocheux. Elle recula d'un pas, cherchant un point de fuite, mais elle ne pouvait redescendre : ce serait se jeter dans les bras de ceux qui arrivaient derrière elle. Son regard examina les lieux et finalement son pied frôla une branche morte qu'elle ramassa sans quitter ses ennemis des yeux et qui, visiblement, se moquaient d'elle.

La flamme argentée s'alluma dans son regard et peu à peu un halo laiteux l'entoura, gagnant en puissance… Lorsque les hommes voulurent l'attaquer, Callisto ouvrit la bouche et émit un cri tellement strident que ces derniers poussèrent des glapissements de douleur en se bouchant les oreilles pour tenter vainement de se protéger. En constatant cela, la Nymphe amplifia encore son offensive vocale, paralysant suffisamment ses adversaires pour leur asséner de grands coups de son bâton sur le crâne et les assommer.

Lorsqu'elle se fut débarrassée du dernier d'entre eux, elle cessa son cri et s'appuya contre la paroi, les jambes tremblantes et hors d'haleine. Jamais elle n'avait porté son attaque à ce niveau et aussi longtemps… Ses cordes vocales la faisaient souffrir et elle doutait qu'elle puisse un jour reparler sans croasser…

Elle allait se remettre en marche lorsqu'une voix masculine, venant du sentier derrière elle, la fit sursauter et se retourner vivement :

– J'avais dit à cette bande d'imbéciles de mettre leur protection en présence d'une Nymphe…

Callisto sentit la peur l'envahir peu à peu. Que pouvait-elle faire, là, seule, sur ce tas de pierres avec toute une troupe prête à la mettre en pièces ? ? Et sa voix ne lui servait plus à rien… Celui qui devait être le chef de la bande ajouta avec ironie :

– Jolie, la Nymphe d'ailleurs… Mais mignonne ou pas, tu vas y passer, petite…

Et il s'approcha d'un pas, sûr de lui… Callisto recula d'autant, serrant convulsivement dans ses mains délicates sa branche morte… Le contact avec le bois rugueux la rassura un peu… Elle n'avait pas que sa voix, pour se défendre… Un nouveau pas de l'autre et la Nymphe poussa son cosmos à son paroxysme. La branche sembla s'allonger peu à peu, de plus en plus vite, puis se séparer en de multitudes d'autres sur lesquelles poussaient des feuilles… Callisto la jeta alors dans le groupe d'hommes, dont quelques-uns chutèrent sous l'impact. La branche continuait de grandir, grossir… devenait peu à peu un arbre…

– Taillez-moi ça en pièces ! ! ! hurla le chef en constatant que les traîtresses petites branches s'enroulaient autour d'eux pour les immobiliser fermement.

L'homme regarda devant lui et poussa un véritable grondement de fureur : la Nymphe en avait profité pour s'enfuir…

Callisto filait comme le vent, et parvint enfin à un plateau où ondulaient des herbes folles desséchées. Il y avait même un petit épineux rachitique qui se dressait un peu plus loin sur sa droite. Elle s'arrêta dans sa course pour avancer plus lentement, réfléchissant à toute allure, tâchant de ne pas perdre le fil, malgré les bruits inquiétants qu'elle entendait du sentier. Tout semblait si différent la nuit par rapport au jour… Les contours s'estompaient et le décor n'était qu'une vaste masse sombre ou quelques silhouettes plus pâles, aux formes fantasmagoriques, se détachaient ici ou là… Une main posée sur sa poitrine, comme pour contrôler sa respiration saccadée, elle regarda attentivement le décor. Puis sourit…

Elle se remit à courir, empruntant une petite sente méconnue, qui faisait un large détour au lieu d'arriver directement au Grand Palais, comme l'autre sentier plus large et plus praticable. Dès qu'elle se sentit à l'abri derrière un gros rocher, elle s'accroupit et attendit, observant le plateau qu'elle venait de quitter. Elle vit débouler la précédente troupe, amputée de quelques-uns de ses membres… La branche devait avoir piégé les hommes manquants… Ils restèrent là, immobiles durant un long moment, regardant partout, fouillant les alentours avec soin et elle sentit son cœur prêt à sortir de sa poitrine lorsqu'elle en vit deux s'approcher de son sentier…

Elle se recroquevilla derrière son rocher et s'immobilisa tout à fait, retenant son souffle, guettant avec impatience le moment où ils repartiraient. Elle ne pouvait rien faire sans se trahir aussitôt ; il ne lui restait plus qu'à demeurer derrière ce gros bloc ocre, qui semblait gris dans la nuit. Elle s'y appuya et un long frisson la parcourut immédiatement. La pierre était glaciale… comme celle d'une tombe… Elle commençait à avoir des crampes dans les jambes ; sa position était mauvaise et les arêtes aiguës de la rocaille sous ses pieds la blessaient.

Elle entendit les pas s'éloigner et prudemment, elle se pencha doucement, pour évaluer de nouveau la situation. Ils empruntaient le sentier dégagé… Ils n'avaient pas découvert le sien… Elle retint son soupir de soulagement et laissa passer encore quelques minutes avant d'oser se redresser à demi et de reprendre sa propre progression. Elle espérait que leur Protectrice réglerait le problème rapidement… Après tout, elle avait normalement un petit groupe de Chasseresses avec elle, constituant sa garde d'élite…

Elle marchait avec précaution, à l'écoute du moindre bruit, surveillant les parages avec une attention si extrême que cela l'épuisait. Elle commençait à regretter de ne pas avoir écouté les conseils d'Eryane. Elle aurait dû apprendre à se battre et suivre une formation en compagnie des Chasseresses… Mais jusque-là, elle avait pensé bêtement que sa position de Nymphe la dédouanait de ce genre d'entraînement. Quelle idiote elle avait été ! ! _Déesse Artémis, je vous jure que si je m'en sors vivante, j'apprendrais à me battre ! ! Je vous en donne ma parole ! ! Jamais plus je ne serai une proie ! !_

Mais promettre mentalement ne l'aiderait certainement pas à se sortir de cette périlleuse situation. Elle était seule, alors que son Sanctuaire était envahi par des ennemis qui tuaient tout ce qui bougeait… sans même utiliser de cosmos. C'était dire à quel point elles étaient devenues des cibles faciles ! ! ! Ils osaient attaquer leur Domaine de nuit, là où le bouclier de la déesse était le plus fort ! !

Elle profita d'un coude du sentier pour regarder en contrebas et elle resta perplexe quelques instants. Les bâtiments étaient debout… Rien n'avait été détruit pour le moment… Et elle n'entendait pas non plus les cris qui accompagnaient toute invasion digne ce nom… Elle ne comprenait pas leur logique : ils éliminaient tout être vivant, mais laissaient le Domaine en l'état… Certes, ils pouvaient très bien raser les bâtiments ensuite et elle ne serait plus là pour le voir… Mais jamais elle n'avait entendu parler de ce type de comportement auparavant… Elle se passa une main sur le front et secoua la tête, avant de rejeter nerveusement une mèche noire en arrière : insensé ! ! Totalement insensé ! ! Mais que voulaient donc ces hommes ? ? ? D'où venaient-ils ? ? Comment étaient-ils entrés ? ? Par quel moyen se battaient-ils ? ? Et pourquoi Ortygie ? ?

Elle reprit sa route, adoptant un rythme plus soutenu. Elle se sentait prise d'une urgence brutale. Quelque chose en elle hurlait au danger et elle avait l'impression qu'on l'appelait… Elle se concentra un bref instant et comprit : Lotis la convoquait au Grand Palais… Sans réfléchir davantage, comme aimantée par cette résonance qui vibrait en elle et menaçait d'embraser son cosmos, elle se remit à courir, aussi vive et gracieuse qu'une antilope, se dépêchant, tout en prenant garde à ne pas attirer l'attention de ses poursuivants progressant sur le sentier praticable.

Elle était en vue du Grand Palais lorsqu'elle entendit quelque chose siffler à son oreille et frapper la pierre devant elle. Elle s'arrêta net et découvrit, épouvantée, le groupe de rustres qu'elle avait déjà affronté. Et d'autres hommes venaient renforcer les effectifs ennemis… D'où ils sortaient, elle ne le savait pas… Mais au moins, là où ils étaient, il y avait quelques plantes, ce qui allait l'aider…

Son cosmos s'embrasa de nouveau, éclairant la scène et d'un seul coup, son sang se glaça dans ses veines. Ils étaient armés… Ils n'avaient pas d'armure, certes, mais ils portaient des engins dignes des malfrats chez les humains normaux… Des armes à feu… Dans le Sanctuaire d'Artémis… Voilà comment ils parvenaient à éliminer ses sœurs ! Ils n'étaient que des rats ! ! Rien de plus ! !

– Tiens, la p'tite Nymphe ! s'exclama le chef, goguenard. Abattez-la.

Une bouffée de colère envahit la jeune fille qui considérait cette agression si _ordinaire_ comme un sacrilège et son cosmos réagit en conséquence. Il s'accrut tellement qu'il en devenait éblouissant et les herbes sèches ployèrent sous son souffle glacial. Elle tendit les mains et une onde parcourut la scène de combat alors qu'une espèce de bulle l'entourait. Pas besoin de parler pour lancer son offensive… De toute façon, ces mercenaires ne méritaient rien d'autre. Elle savait aussi qu'elle allait devenir le point de mire de tous les ennemis, mais elle n'avait pas le choix pour survivre.

Les hommes étaient en train de la mettre en joue mais leurs mouvements étaient gauches, malhabiles, comme si tous leurs repères gravitationnels avaient été bouleversés… Ce qui était d'ailleurs le cas… Et elle enchaîna avec une nouvelle attaque, plus sournoise. Les plantes semblèrent prises d'une frénésie de croissance et elles trouvèrent que les hommes présents sur les lieux seraient des tuteurs parfaits… Une partie du groupe se retrouva de nouveau immobilisée, le reste tentant d'ajuster leurs mouvements aux conséquences de l'onde de choc.

Callisto ne pouvait pas bouger sous peine d'amoindrir les effets de ses deux assauts combinés, voire de les stopper… Ce qui laisserait ses poursuivants à nouveau libres de la traquer et peut-être aurait-elle moins de chance la prochaine fois. Le chef, un peu plus robuste que les autres, la mit enfin en joue et Callisto le regarda droit dans les yeux, affrontant la mort sans la redouter, maintenant envers et contre tout son cosmos au bord de la rupture. Sa chevelure noire se lovait lourdement autour de son corps frêle, ce dernier aussi raide et droit qu'une statue antique.

Le coup partit…

Callisto se sentit basculer en arrière et s'effondra au sol sans un cri, ses robes et ses mèches de jais suivant le mouvement dans un ondoiement élégant. Le sourire satisfait du chef se figea presque aussitôt. La Nymphe était étendue sur le sol, certes, mais elle était toujours entourée de cette lueur à la puissance extraordinaire, ce qui signifiait qu'elle n'était pas morte… Et de fait, elle prit appui sur ses avant-bras et redressa la tête, son visage caché par ses longs cheveux d'ébène. Il ne pouvait voir que les lueurs argentées qui luisaient dans ses prunelles haineuses.

Il y eut comme un sursaut dans l'aura de la jeune fille, et le meneur entendit soudain des hurlements derrière lui… Il se retourna et un début de peur commença à sourdre en lui. Cette maudite Nymphe était en train d'éliminer les hommes prisonniers des végétaux ! Les plantes semblaient avoir un regain d'énergie, broyant les corps prisonniers de leur étreinte fatale, et il sentait même des herbes commencer à s'enrouler autour de ses chevilles. D'un geste rageur, il les arracha et se mit à l'abri dans un espace dégagé, là où il n'y avait que de la caillasse aride. Il hurla au reste de sa troupe de l'imiter, voulant tout de même garder quelques rescapés pour la suite de l'assaut.

Callisto se redressait, se relevant doucement et d'un geste, elle repoussa sa lourde chevelure de son épaule gauche. Du sang coulait de son bras, là où le projectile l'avait effleurée. Elle se sentait épuisée par tous ses efforts successifs et la terreur l'aveuglait autant que la haine qui l'animait. Elle leva quelques instants son regard vers la lune, invoquant mentalement sa déesse pour qu'elle lui vienne en aide, puis se prépara à un nouvel assaut… décisif, celui-là.

– _Celui qui ose s'en prendre à une Nymphe d'Artémis en paiera le prix…_

Callisto frissonna. Il lui semblait bien avoir entendu une voix lui répondre dans sa tête. Se pourrait-il… ? ? Artémis ? ? ? Serait-elle enfin en train de se manifester ? ? Callisto n'osait espérer. Puis elle se souvint brutalement d'Actéon que la déesse avait transformé en cerf pour que ce dernier se fasse tuer par sa propre meute de chiens de chasse… Il y avait aussi le géant Orion, qu'elle avait éliminé sans état d'âme… Artémis ne supportait pas qu'un homme ose s'en prendre à elle ou à ses protégées… Et parmi ses protégées, il y avait les Nymphes, mais aussi les guerrières… Il y avait Eryane, dont elle sentait la présence toute proche…

Elle sut avant même que les flèches ne partent que la Chasseresse allait attaquer sans sommation. A peine cinq secondes plus tard, trois des survivants à sa propre attaque avaient déjà succombé, le cœur percé… Eryane ne se manifesta que lorsqu'elle en eut fini avec les seconds couteaux, ne faisant l'honneur de se dévoiler qu'une fois que le chef fut seul, tenant en joue une nouvelle fois Callisto, qui n'osait plus bouger. La Chasseresse se plaça aux côtés de la Nymphe, l'arc tendu et la flèche mortelle encochée, visant soigneusement l'intrus, sans même sembler remarquer la situation de sa compagne.

– Bien, bien, bien… Qui de nous deux sera le plus rapide ? grinça le chef, nerveux d'être pris pour cible par l'une de ces cinglées d'amazone.

La flèche, auréolée d'un cosmos bleuté à peine perceptible, partit comme la foudre, frappant l'homme dans la poitrine, le transperçant de part en part et, lorsqu'il s'écroula aussi gracieusement qu'un tas de loques, Eryane cracha à terre avec dédain et secoua la tête, comme écœurée du spectacle.

– Celui qui parle le moins, crétin, répondit-elle à retardement, avant de se tourner vers Callisto dont l'aura venait de s'éteindre.

Elle examina la blessure et soupira de soulagement : rien de grave, juste une éraflure. Elle avait eu si peur en sentant la panique glisser dans le cosmos de la Nymphe ! ! Elle avait cru qu'elle ne parviendrait jamais à la rejoindre à temps ! Mais Callisto était là, bien vivante, même si la fatigue creusait ses traits, et elles devaient toutes deux rejoindre Lotis, désormais.

Elle fit un signe de tête à la Nymphe et alla récupérer ses flèches, essuyant le sang sur les vêtements de ses victimes. Elle ne pouvait pas se permettre de les laisser derrière elle, Artémis n'était pas là pour leur en fournir en nombre illimité et de plus, elle se refusait catégoriquement à remettre dans son carquois une flèche souillée du sang de ces immondes lâches ! Des hommes bourrés de testostérone, en plus ! ! Cela aurait été l'équivalent d'un sacrilège à ses yeux…

Une fois son carquois de nouveau plein, elle emmena Callisto à sa suite pour gravir le reste du sentier menant au Grand Palais. Elles n'échangèrent pas un mot, bien trop hébétées par leur situation gravissime. Leur monde s'écroulait sans qu'elles ne puissent rien y faire… Elles progressaient donc en silence, pareilles à des fantômes, se faufilant discrètement pour éviter d'attirer une fois encore l'attention. Callisto était déjà épuisée. Eryane avait mené de durs combats pour parvenir jusqu'à elle et n'était plus d'une grande fraîcheur non plus… Mais elles n'avaient pas le choix. Elles devaient se rendre de toute urgence au Grand Palais. Lotis les attendait.

Elles parvinrent enfin au pied du bâtiment en grande partie dévasté. Les portes étaient béantes et toutes les torches avaient été allumées. Elles s'engouffrèrent d'un pas rapide dans le hall et entrèrent enfin dans la provisoire salle du trône. Des braseros placés aux quatre coins de la pièce dégageaient une fumée épaisse et opaque, donnant aux lieux un air de décor tragique. L'ambiance était lourde et la semi obscurité était propice à cette dernière réunion des servantes d'Artémis. Elles étaient peu nombreuses. Il y avait trois Nymphes et leur Chasseresse, autour de Lotis, en plus de Callisto et d'Eryane. Elles étaient les seules à être parvenues jusque-là. Les ultimes rescapées du véritable génocide qui était en cours. Toutes avaient les traits tirés, les yeux hagards et désespérés et la peur suintait de chacun de leurs gestes malhabiles et tronqués.

La Protectrice ne portait pas sa tenue rituelle. Arborant une vieille tunique de cuir sur une fine chemise de lin clair, elle tenait en main un sac gonflé, l'arc doré et, par la bandoulière, le carquois fermé. Son regard pâle était déterminé et son expression plus dure que le granit. A la place du petit croissant de lune argenté, un mince bandeau de cuir noir maintenait ses pâles mèches vertes en place. Deux glaives dormaient encore dans leur fourreau usé, attachés à un épais ceinturon alors que, suspendu en travers de l'épaule, luisait doucement un arc des plus ordinaires, identique à celui des autres Chasseresses. Lotis n'était plus leur Protectrice, mais l'une des leurs, reprenant son rôle initial sans aucun regret pour sauver ce qui pouvait encore l'être.

Lotis leur ouvrit les bras, comme une mère accueillant ses filles et elle sourit :

– Mes sœurs, le Sanctuaire d'Ortygie est à l'agonie…

Les Nymphes poussèrent des exclamations de douleur alors que les Chasseresses saisissaient l'une sa dague, l'autre sa lance, la troisième son arc et la dernière son glaive.

– Non… Pour la survie des mystères d'Artémis et pour la protection de notre Déesse, il faut que notre ordre subsiste, mes sœurs… Vous allez quitter ces lieux de désolation pour donner une chance au Sanctuaire de revenir à la vie dans un avenir proche. Vous serez les fondatrices de ce nouveau Sanctuaire...

Callisto devint plus pâle qu'une morte et s'exclama d'un ton urgent :

– Lotis ! Tu viens avec nous, n'est-ce pas ? Tu viens avec nous ?

La jeune guerrière lui jeta un regard doux et elle répondit, apaisante :

– Non. Il faut quelqu'un pour les retenir et je serai sûrement la plus à même de le faire que vous toutes réunies… Callisto, je sais que ce que je te demande pèsera très lourd sur tes épaules mais c'est sur toi que reposent tous les espoirs du Domaine. Emmène-les, Callisto, emmène tes sœurs en sûreté, dans le Sanctuaire d'Athéna. Ses Chevaliers vous protégeront.

La jeune fille se redressa, semblable à une statue figée dans une posture de détermination offusquée :

– Non. Je refuse de t'obéir, Lotis. Tu n'as pas le droit de me demander une chose pareille ! De me demander de te laisser derrière ! Je ne le ferai pas !

– Tu le feras ! ! tonna son aînée, une expression impitoyable affichée sur son visage. Tu le feras parce que tu n'as pas le choix ! !

Elles s'affrontèrent un moment du regard, puis Callisto finit par céder, incapable de soutenir plus longtemps la tension palpable qui régnait entre elles. Lotis avait choisi son destin et elle leur donnait une chance de survivre. Elle n'avait pas le droit de s'y opposer… Elle sentit un froid glacial geler le sang de ses veines et elle avait l'impression que la terre s'écroulait sous elle, que les murs du Grand Palais allaient s'effondrer pour tout ensevelir… Sa naïveté était bien terminée… et elle avait la peur au ventre face à ce qui l'attendait dans un avenir proche.

Lotis lui tendit le sac, l'arc et le carquois et une fois que Callisto les eût acceptés, elle reprit :

– Callisto, prends l'arc et le carquois d'Artémis. Tu les rendras à notre Déesse dès qu'elle pourra les porter. Le sac contient la parure de la Protectrice au complet. Elle te revient, Callisto. Dès que tu seras initiée selon les rites consacrés, tu pourras l'arborer et notre Ordre aura une nouvelle Protectrice pour le guider.

Callisto gardait la tête baissée, ses longs cheveux noirs cachant pudiquement les deux filets cristallins qui s'échappaient de ses yeux foncés, traçant un sillon plus clair sur sa peau sale et poussiéreuse. Elle ne parvenait pas à réfléchir, trop perdue devant le néant et la fragilité de ce monde qu'elle avait imaginé invulnérable, inébranlable… Elle avait toujours cru au mythe du Domaine inexpugnable, à celui des Chasseresses invincibles, à celui des Nymphes courageuses et terrifiantes, à celui de la Protectrice capable de repousser tous les ennemis avec son seul arc… Force lui était de constater que la réalité n'avait rien à voir avec la Légende dorée. Cette leçon avait bien l'odeur âpre du sang et de la mort et de la cendre…

– Eryane, je compte sur toi pour veiller sur Callisto, continuait Lotis, en se tournant vers cette dernière. Et une fois là-bas, en sûreté chez Athéna, évite de t'en prendre à tout être de sexe masculin !

La Chasseresse croisa les bras sur sa poitrine généreuse en poussant un " Humph ! " vindicatif. L'ancienne Protectrice eut un sourire amusé avant de s'adresser aux autres :

– Brig, je crois que tu as compris qu'il était inutile de t'exercer au lancer de dague sur les Chevaliers ou même de les vilipender. Cela vaudrait mieux ! Niobé, je compte sur toi pour la surveiller, ça t'évitera de raconter des bêtises plus grosses que le Domaine…

La dénommée Brig, petite et menue, à la chevelure d'un roux flamboyant, eut un hochement de tête impatient alors que la filiforme Niobé, à la peau d'une teinte chocolat tranchant avec ses cheveux platines liés en tresse, posait une main sur l'épaule de la Chasseresse en refermant précipitamment la bouche…

– Syrinx, tu feras l'effort de te mêler aux gens lorsque cela sera nécessaire sans pour autant te mettre dans tous tes états. Quant à toi, Echo, je te rappelle une ultime fois que le silence est d'or. Tes bavardages futiles n'aideront jamais ta Chasseresse… Il va falloir que tu t'appliques…

Echo secoua vigoureusement ses mèches bleues et s'exclama :

– Mais, Dame Lotis, c'est pas possible ça ! Il faut bien communiquer avec les gens, leur demander des renseignements, établir un contact ! Comment on va faire si on peut pas parler ? Et puis, je vais jamais tenir, moi ! J'aime pas le silence, c'est pas normal ! Et puis je pourrais aussi donner des conseils sur comment porter la tunique ? Vous croyez que les femmes Chevaliers portent des tuniques ? ? ? Ou alors des longs peplos qui volent au vent… Ah oui, ça doit être ça… Remarquez, ça irait tout à fait avec ce que porte Athéna sur ses statues… Il n'y a que ce casque, là, qui est…

– La ferme ! rugit Syrinx, saoulée par le verbiage excessif de sa _dégénérée_ de Nymphe.

Echo sursauta et dévisagea sa partenaire avec un air de reproche :

– Maiiiiiiis ! ! ! J'ai bien le droit d'exposer ce que je pense, non ? Franchement, ce que tu peux être pé… Mmmmmffffffffff ! ! ! !

La main bronzée par le soleil la bâillonna alors que deux yeux couleur de braise la foudroyaient. Réduite au silence, la Nymphe, perdue dans sa robe en voile léger, finit par céder à la volonté de sa guerrière attitrée. Cette dernière souffla suffisamment fort pour soulever l'une de ses mèches d'un ocre prononcé avant de relâcher son exaspérante prisonnière brusquement. Echo se retourna furieuse vers Syrinx, qui lui sourit d'un air meurtrier, ce qui eut le don de la calmer immédiatement. Echo n'avait jamais cessé de songer que sa Chasseresse était une vraie malade, totalement givrée, une psychopathe qui la faisait mourir de trouille à chacun de ses regards un peu torves.

Indifférente à cette scène tellement ordinaire entre ces deux éléments aussi antithétiques que l'eau et le feu, Lotis regarda la dernière paire et eut un sourire encourageant envers la Nymphe qui se tenait droite, les mains chastement croisées sur son abdomen, toute rougissante devant son intérêt, ses yeux clairs fuyant vers le sol. Sa beauté était exceptionnelle et à cela s'ajoutait une délicatesse de traits, une silhouette si frêle, qu'elle donnait l'impression d'être plus fragile que du cristal, prête à se briser au plus léger souffle… Et pourtant, elle était là, bien vivante, les joues empourprées par sa gêne, prête à s'enfuir au moindre geste vers elle.

– Daphnis, s'il te plaît, mon enfant, écoute-moi… Je sais que ce que je vais te demander te semblera insurmontable mais je t'en prie, ne reste pas isolée dans ton coin et ne t'enfuies pas dès qu'on t'adresse la parole… Personne ne te fera de mal et tu peux faire entièrement confiance en Salomé…

La Nymphe devint écarlate et commença à se triturer les doigts nerveusement. Lotis décida de ne pas insister. Daphnis était une irrécupérable timide et son appariement avec Salomé ne datait que de quelques jours… Cette dernière aussi était superbe, mais sa beauté n'avait rien à voir avec celle de sa Nymphe. Salomé avait déjà des courbes avantageuses qu'elle savait mettre en valeur instinctivement. Elle avait la grâce et la souplesse des grands félins mais aussi leur rapidité et leur instinct meurtrier. Salomé n'avait jamais hésité à plonger sa lame dans un corps palpitant et elle n'avait pas plus montré le moindre regret. Une vraie mante religieuse au corps délié et souple, sulfureuse mais intouchable…

– Salomé ? Il va falloir que tu évites de faire croire aux guerriers d'Athéna que tu leur es accessible. Je ne veux pas que tu provoques de jalousies qui conduiront forcément à des règlements de comptes, c'est compris ? Protège Daphnis et fais-le discrètement, ça n'en sera que mieux pour vous deux, je peux te le garantir !

La Chasseresse tapota son glaive, un peu déçue et haussa les épaules :

– Dommage, cela aurait pu être amusant…

Un dernier regard insistant de Lotis dissuada provisoirement Salomé de tenter de la faire fléchir. Et de toute façon, l'heure n'était pas aux parlotes inutiles. L'ex-Protextrice entraîna le groupe à sa suite vers une porte dissimulée derrière une tenture précieuse représentant une scène de chasse sous une lune aussi lumineuse que l'astre solaire… Alors que le groupe de jeunes filles finissaient de passer, Lotis rabattit vivement la tenture et s'en éloigna rapidement.

Callisto entendit des bruits de pas précipités, puis un cri d'effort presque aussitôt surpassé par de grands hurlements et le choc du métal contre le marbre… La Nymphe pensa aussitôt que Lotis venait de lancer les braises, puis le brasero vide contre la troupe de ses assaillants… Le sifflement des flèches l'accompagna alors qu'elle s'éloignait dans le tunnel menant vers l'extérieur du Domaine et quand elle atteignit enfin la sortie, ce fut le son vibrant mais lointain de torches enflammées grondant dans l'air…

La brise fraîche la cueillit lorsqu'elle franchit la ligne de végétation qui barrait l'accès au tunnel… Elles étaient toutes là et elles regardaient en contrebas, figées. Callisto fit de même et elle sentit son cœur se briser encore un peu plus : la vallée était en feu… Leurs baraquements, leurs bois, leurs lieux sacrés, leurs espaces d'entraînement… Tout était en train de partir en fumée. Une lourde fumée qui s'élevait dans le ciel, cachant le manteau d'étoiles scintillantes de la nuit…

– Par Artémis… murmura Echo pour une fois sans voix, choquée devant ce spectacle d'anéantissement.

Eryane fut la première à réagir. Elle sortit de sa torpeur et secoua les autres Chasseresses pour les rappeler au présent et à l'urgence de leur situation. Ces dernières firent de même avec les Nymphes… Seule Callisto semblait encore avoir du mal à reprendre ses esprits. La blonde guerrière la prit par la main et l'entraîna à sa suite mais tout à coup, la Nymphe fit de la résistance, secouant son bras pour qu'elle la lâche, s'arquant sur ses jambes pour revenir en arrière. Le regard fou et désespéré, elle hoquetait comme une litanie :

– Il faut aller chercher Lotis ! Il faut aller chercher Lotis ! Il faut aller chercher Lotis !

Après de longues minutes perdues à se battre avec une Callisto, décidément plus vigoureuse que ne l'aurait laissé croire sa constitution délicate, Eryane utilisa la méthode forte : elle la gifla à toute volée en grondant :

– Elle se bat pour que nous puissions nous échapper, Callisto ! Arrête ça tout de suite ou son sacrifice aura été vain et tous nos efforts pour sauver notre Ordre inutiles ! Allez, avance !

Callisto se laissa dès lors docilement emmener, encore sous le choc de la gifle qui avait failli lui briser la mâchoire… Elle leva ses yeux sans vie, regardant sans émotion les autres membres du groupe… Syrinx marchait plusieurs mètres devant, en éclaireuse, tous ses sens aux aguets, guettant le moindre bruit, la moindre odeur, le moindre mouvement comme un léopard en chasse… Derrière, Salomé, le glaive en main, avançait en soutenant Daphnis d'un bras. La Nymphe semblait tellement effrayée qu'elle tremblait violemment de tous ses membres et trébuchait à chaque pas… Niobé et Echo suivaient comme des automates, étrangement silencieuses, glissant dans cette atmosphère lourde telles des ombres sans rien pour les retenir… Brig se tenait à deux mètres derrière elles, vigilante, tendue comme un arc, la lance sur l'épaule, et Callisto découvrait avec une certaine appréhension son visage vide d'expression lorsque cette dernière tournait la tête, comme si tout coulait sur elle sans l'atteindre… Et Eryane, qui la tenait d'une main ferme, l'œil brûlant de rage et d'humiliation… De chagrin aussi, qui s'entêtait à la traîner à sa suite, la forçant toujours à aller de l'avant… Peut-être était-ce elle qui montrait le plus sa douleur dans le lot…

Callisto n'arrivait plus à réfléchir… Ses pensées incohérentes se percutaient dans son esprit et tournoyaient à l'infini sans trouver un semblant de logique… Elle ne pouvait croire à ce qui leur arrivait… Ce ne devait être qu'un cauchemar et elle allait se réveiller en maudissant le souper de la veille… Elle tentait de se raccrocher à tous les indices qui la confortaient en ce sens, écartant d'emblée les autres : ce décor surréaliste, ce vide qu'elle ressentait chez les autres, sa propre souffrance anesthésiée, cette façon de se déplacer, ses pieds touchant à peine les pierres du sentier abrupt, comme si elle était immatérielle… et cette gifle que lui avait administrée Eryane… Jamais elle n'aurait fait cela dans la réalité… Jamais… Elle dormait, oui, il n'y avait guère d'autre possibilité…

Elles étaient sorties du Sanctuaire mais Callisto se souvenait vaguement du chemin parcouru… Le haut plateau, trop exposé, avait été évité et elles avaient suivi une sente digne d'un cabri serpentant le long du contrefort rocheux, qui servait de limite au Sanctuaire… C'était la partie la plus sauvage du Domaine… Il leur avait fallu un temps infini avant de parvenir enfin au passage menant à l'extérieur, totalement camouflé et connu des seuls membres assez hauts placés dans la hiérarchie de leur Ordre démantelé. Elles avançaient dans la nuit froide, laissant tout derrière elles, pauvres réfugiées n'ayant plus qu'un seul but en tête : parvenir au Sanctuaire d'Athéna…

C'est alors qu'elles contemplaient ce monde devenu hostile et étrange depuis que leurs repères avaient été détruits qu'un nouveau coup leur fut assené. Callisto sentit le malaise l'envahir brutalement tandis que son cosmos s'embrasait, perturbé par l'énorme gouffre glacial qui venait d'envahir son âme. Elle poussa un glapissement de douleur, les mains se recroquevillant sur son cœur, les yeux ouverts sur un maelström de souffrances insurmontables et elle s'écroula sur ses genoux, hoquetant, les larmes noyant son visage, à demie folle par ce qu'elle ressentait :

– _LOTIS EST MORTE ! ! ! ! !_ gémit-elle d'une voix désincarnée. _LOTIS EST MORTE ! ! ! ! !_

Les autres jeunes filles se retournèrent vers elle, ahuries. Niobé se pencha sur Callisto, posant ses mains sur ses épaules tressaillantes :

– Tu es sûre ?

Un regard de rage la cloua sur place, avant de s'éteindre de nouveau :

– Tu ne le sens donc pas ? Son cosmos vient de s'éteindre ! Là où elle était, il n'y a plus rien ! ! Le néant ! !

Eryane fit se lever Callisto avec rudesse et la remorqua de nouveau en grognant entre ses dents :

– S'attarder ici ne nous fera aucun bien, Callisto ! Nous n'avons pas le temps… Il faut partir, on la pleurera une fois que nous serons toutes en sécurité. Allez, dépêche-toi !

La Nymphe résista quelques secondes avant d'abandonner la lutte. La Chasseresse était bien trop puissante pour elle et elle se laissa entraîner, le cœur vide, la tête lourde, effrayée par les ombres de la nuit, incapable même de songer à quoi que ce soit, son innocence définitivement perdue. La veille encore, Ortygie montrait un front ensanglanté mais orgueilleux aux autres Domaines… Au matin, il ne resterait du Sanctuaire d'Artémis qu'un amas de cendres et des corps abandonnés… Callisto frissonna violemment. Sans crier gare, ses genoux se dérobèrent sous elle et elle s'effondra d'un coup, inconsciente.

Eryane stoppa net une nouvelle fois, se tourna vers sa binôme et grommela entre ses dents :

– Manquait plus que ça… Je l'avais dit à Lotis que créer un lien entre elles deux était une mauvaise idée… Là voilà totalement démolie, maintenant…

Elle la jeta en travers de ses épaules, ployant à peine sous cette charge supplémentaire, et prit la tête de la file de rescapées. Daphnis s'était chargée du sac contenant la précieuse parure de la Protectrice, tout ce qui restait de la farouche Ortygie et de sa glorieuse représentante… Les autres se recueillaient en silence, suivant leur chef, sans souffler un mot, épuisées par les événements et, chose nouvelle depuis cette nuit d'horreur, la peur au ventre…

Note :

(1) Cronide : c'est-à-dire " enfant de Cronos ". Le suffixe " -ide " est donné aux descendants d'un même aïeul, de préférence illustre.


	8. Part I Chapitre 7

**Auteur :** Andarta

**Disclaimer : **Les personnages appartiennent à Kuru-sama, le nom de Laïloken est emprunté à une très ancienne vie de saint gaélique…

**Genre **: Euh ? Espionnage, Angst, Yaoi (pas pour le moment), du tout et n'importe quoi…

**Couple **: Hum… On va dire que ça commence à se dessiner…

Résumé : Alors voyons voir… Ouhlà, oui, programme chargé ! Milo entraîne Kiki et réconforte Mü comme il peut, Siegfried fait une charmante connaissance, Shaka médite sur le premier amour, les petits dieux donnent de leurs nouvelles, Alexandra les reçoit et Laïloken fait le ménage…

**Notes** :

– Merci à ma bêta-lectrice, Nyannette, pour son travail et ses petits conseils… ^^

– J'espère que vous avez passé un joyeux Noël et je souhaite à tous une bonne année 2010 ! ^^

– Je tiens également à remercier tous ceux et celles qui me laissent des reviews mais à qui je ne peux répondre personnellement. Votre soutien à tous m'aide à poursuivre l'écriture malgré les aléas de la vie. Je vous embrasse tous !

_**DEICIDE**_

**Chapitre 7**

– _Grèce, Sanctuaire d'Athéna, quelque part dans un cirque montagneux –_

– Frappe plus vite ! Plus vite, Kiki ! ! répétait inlassablement le jeune guerrier en parant les coups que lui portait le garçonnet, haletant.

Le soleil tapait fort et on n'en était qu'au milieu de l'après-midi. Pourtant, si le Scorpion s'était laissé aller ces six derniers mois, il se montrait intraitable envers son disciple occasionnel. Lui qui, jusque-là, n'aurait jamais pensé être capable d'enseigner quoi que ce soit à qui que ce soit, se découvrait une fibre d'éducateur toute neuve qu'il avait bien envie d'explorer. Plus patient qu'il ne l'aurait jamais cru, il reprenait inlassablement le jeune Bélier sur ses enchaînements de coups de poings, alternant avec des exercices d'endurance qui avaient presque épuisé l'apprenti, peu habitué à un entraînement si physique.

– Allez, Kiki ! Accélère ! Tu peux y arriver ! ! Applique-toi !

Le disciple tenta encore une fois de toucher le torse du Scorpion que ce dernier lui avait désigné comme objectif à atteindre. Une nouvelle fois, Milo détourna ses poings, sans même sembler fournir un effort… Pourtant, Kiki voyait bien que l'adulte n'était vraiment pas au meilleur de sa forme : la sueur commençait à perler sur son front et la pose de son corps était un peu moins souple qu'en matinée. Le Scorpion ne montrait rien, mais la chaleur accablante et son manque d'entraînement attaquaient sérieusement sa résistance. Cependant, Kiki n'était pas dupe : même en étant ainsi diminué, Milo était toujours infiniment plus fort et plus rapide que lui. Après tout, Scorpius le considérait toujours digne de le porter…

Le petit Atlante poussa un cri étranglé : le Chevalier d'Or venait de lui saisir le poignet et le tenait d'une main à bout de bras, le soulevant largement pour le laisser pendre au-dessus du sol. Kiki n'avait rien vu venir et il eut beau se débattre, tenter de donner des coups de pieds, frapper de son autre main et se tortiller en tous sens, Milo le tenait fermement. De guerre lasse, le gamin se téléporta à plusieurs mètres de son tortionnaire et se laissa tomber sur les fesses en grimaçant. Il bougeait lentement son bras malmené en marmonnant entre ses dents mais n'osait pas se plaindre tout haut.

Debout, les mains sur les hanches, sa chevelure bouclée retombant follement sur ses épaules et son dos, Milo le scrutait sans dire un mot. Au bout d'un long moment, un sourire madré étira ses lèvres et il avança vers Kiki pour s'arrêter juste devant lui, le dos au soleil. Son regard perçant ne le quittait pas une seule seconde et ce ne fut qu'après une nouvelle minute de silence que le Chevalier d'Or prit la parole :

– Tu ne m'as toujours pas touché, petit. Puisque tu n'y arrives pas avec tes poings, utilise donc tes dons… Nous verrons bien ce que cela donne.

Kiki se sentit vexé : il n'était pas si petit que ça et puisque maintenant, il pouvait faire usage de ses pouvoirs, il n'allait pas s'en priver ! Il allait bien voir, ce Milo, qu'il savait se battre ! Et il bondit, disparaissant aussitôt pour réapparaître juste devant le guerrier. Il brandit le poing pour frapper la poitrine, mais il ne rencontra que le vide : le Scorpion s'était déjà déporté à une vitesse stupéfiante. Une fois retombé au sol, Kiki comprit que, cette fois, le Chevalier ne se contentait pas de l'attendre comme auparavant. Pourtant, il ne semblait pas vouloir l'attaquer, pas encore en tout cas.

Et le futur Bélier recommença, encore, et encore, et encore… Il se téléportait à divers niveaux, à différents angles, tentait de le surprendre par divers moyens, utilisant ses ruses et ses pires fourberies, mais toujours, il ne rencontrait que le vide. Toujours Milo se déplaçait à la vitesse de la lumière, l'exhortant, l'excitant pour le pousser à recommencer, pour qu'il réussisse enfin à le toucher. Kiki sentait le découragement le gagner : il avait l'impression que le Chevalier d'Or lisait dans ses pensées… et peut-être était-ce vrai… Mais le disciple avait simplement oublié que son maître occasionnel était aussi un guerrier expérimenté, doublé d'un assassin redoutable, qui avait appris à anticiper les actions de ses adversaires, et Kiki était particulièrement prévisible.

Au bout d'un moment, lassé de ce petit jeu du chat et de la souris, Milo accéléra la cadence, commençant par donner de petites tapes sur les parties exposées du corps de son adversaire, ce qui mit ce dernier en colère de se sentir ainsi moqué. Il souleva plusieurs rochers à l'aide de la télékinésie et les propulsa pour distraire le Chevalier avant de s'élancer une nouvelle fois, certain d'atteindre son but. Les gros blocs retombèrent brusquement inertes, alors que Kiki poussait un cri étranglé, se retrouvant totalement paralysé. Il n'avait même pas entendu l'attaque murmurée par Milo, mais il comprit rien qu'en interceptant le regard orange posé sur lui : la Restriction du Scorpion ! Encore une fois !

Milo dissipa l'attaque très rapidement et s'assit aux côtés d'un futur Bélier qui se sentait encore terriblement engourdi. Le Chevalier d'Or lui jeta à peine un coup d'œil, comme pour s'assurer que tout allait bien pour son disciple occasionnel, avant de contempler les parois verticales du cirque qui leur servait d'arène privée.

– Te briser le cou aurait été un jeu d'enfant… remarqua-t-il placidement.

Kiki le fusilla de ses prunelles bleues, refusant de répondre, encore vexé et surtout, trop ankylosé pour tenter de le défier à nouveau.

Le Gold poussa un profond soupir avant de reprendre, semblant aussi impassible que les rochers. Par Athéna, que ce Milo-là était différent de celui qui parlait à son maître Mü !

– Quelle leçon tires-tu de ton échec d'aujourd'hui ?

Honnêtement, Kiki n'avait nulle envie de réfléchir. Il rêvait d'une bonne douche, d'un goûter pantagruélique et d'une sieste récupératrice, même tardive… Alors le questionnaire de Milo passait très loin derrière ces priorités…

– Que t'es encore digne de ton armure ?

Un instant surpris, Milo resta sans réaction, avant d'éclater de rire. Il finit par considérer son apprenti occasionnel en secouant la tête, faisant couler une mèche bouclée sur son torse affiné.

– Si je ne te connaissais pas, je t'aurais pris pour un simple d'esprit ! Réfléchis un peu, Kiki, et sans faire ton habituelle tête de pioche, sinon…

Et le regard orangé remplaça de nouveau le bleu habituel des pupilles du Scorpion.

La menace ne pouvait être plus claire et, voyant déjà s'éloigner son goûter, Kiki préféra se montrer plus coopératif :

– Euh… La téléportation et la télékinésie ne sont pas infaillibles ? Je ne dois pas compter que sur mes dons ?

– En gros, oui… Kiki, avoir des dons psychiques représente un très grand avantage, c'est certain… Mais face à un adversaire capable de bloquer ces pouvoirs, tu te retrouveras à sa merci si tu n'as d'autres moyens de défense. Tu dois apprendre à maîtriser ton corps et savoir l'utiliser comme une arme, comme le font tous les Chevaliers… Compter sur tes seuls dons serait du suicide pur et simple.

– Mais… Maître Mü…

– Ton Maître s'est servi de ses poings lors de la guerre contre le dieu Hadès. Il n'a pas fait exception à la règle. Il n'avait guère le choix de toute façon.

Kiki resta quelques instants songeur puis demanda :

– Ben alors… Pourquoi Maître Mü n'a-t-il pas commencé plus tôt à m'entraîner à frapper et à utiliser mon corps comme tu le dis ?

– Peut-être parce qu'il fallait-il que tu maîtrises d'abord tes dons, petit Bélier…

– Oh… Pas prêt de la gagner son armure, moi… remarqua Kiki en croisant les bras derrière sa tête, la mine enjouée.

Milo lui flanqua une franche accolade qui faillit faire rouler l'apprenti au sol et lui ordonna, ruinant pour de bon ses espoirs de goûter tout proche :

– Effectivement ! Alors, il vaut mieux t'entraîner sans relâche, dans ce cas ! Fais le tour du Sanctuaire en courant ! Inutile de faire un sprint, tu travailles ton endurance. Cours à allure réduite, mais ne ralentis jamais ! Allez !

Kiki retint sa protestation indignée et quitta le cirque à petites foulées… Mais dès qu'il ne fut plus en vue du Scorpion, il se retourna pour lui tirer la langue. Le tour du Sanctuaire ? Il était fou, ce type ! Il allait bien trouver un moyen pour écourter cet exercice ! Il avait trop faim pour courir et son maître arriverait bien à prendre sa défense si jamais Milo comprenait la supercherie.

En parlant de maître… Mü arrivait, le visage sombre, les yeux ternes et semblant visiblement ailleurs. Alors que le garnement allait lui adresser la parole – sûrement pour se plaindre – il referma la bouche et préféra poursuivre son chemin à petites foulées. Les lèvres pincées du Bélier lui avaient paru un signe suffisant pour éviter de lui parler…

Le Chevalier était très perturbé, en effet. Sa conversation avec Shion l'avait totalement déstabilisé et il ne voulait pas croire qu'on ait pu les manipuler à ce point. Il ne pouvait pas plus supporter l'idée qu'il s'était fait rouler au même titre que les autres. La situation était trop grave. A qui faire confiance, dorénavant ? Même sa Déesse l'avait dupé ! Mü ne voyait absolument pas pour quelle raison le Grand Pope l'avait trahi ainsi, les avait tous trahis. Une mission valait-elle vraiment la cohésion et la confiance de l'élite du Sanctuaire ? La menace était-elle donc si grande que la mise en scène du bannissement de l'un des leurs était nécessaire ? Il sentit la bile lui brûler l'œsophage à la simple pensée de ce qu'avait dû subir Camus… Comment… Comment le Grand Pope et cette Déesse avaient pu laisser faire une chose aussi horrible ? Comment lui-même allait-il pouvoir garder un secret aussi lourd ? Oh par Athéna…

– Mü ? Qu'est-ce qu'il se passe ? Tu fais une de ces têtes !

Le Bélier sursauta. Il ne s'était même pas rendu compte qu'il venait de rejoindre Milo. Il tenta de se recomposer mais son extrême pâleur demeura, tout comme son regard égaré. Il passa une main dans sa chevelure lilas avant de soupirer profondément. Que dire ? Rien… A cause de ce mensonge, il allait devoir aussi mentir à Milo. Il ne pouvait pas lui apprendre la vérité, il ne pouvait pas lui raconter ce qu'il savait sur Camus. C'était impossible… Milo rechuterait pour de bon et il ne le voulait pas…

– Oh, ce n'est rien… Je réfléchissais…

– Rien ? On dirait que tu vas à un enterrement ! Un problème ? Le Grand Pope ?

Mü secoua la tête doucement, avant de s'asseoir sur un rocher :

– Ne t'inquiète pas, Milo… C'est Aquarius… Rien de bien grave, tu vois. Je me demande qui peut bien être l'émetteur du cosmos blanc et je m'interroge sur la volonté de l'armure…

Le Scorpion le scruta de son regard perçant et fronça les sourcils. Mü lui mentait, cela se voyait comme le nez au milieu de la figure. Mais si le Bélier, si honnête et si droit, lui cachait la vérité, c'était sûrement pour une bonne raison. Cette attitude lui déplaisait, mais il n'allait tout de même pas torturer son pair, non ? Il se contenta donc de hocher vaguement la tête, sans plus. Le Bélier reprenait, d'ailleurs :

– Le Grand-Pope n'a rien dit qui aurait pu m'aider. Il ne sait pas pourquoi Aquarius agit ainsi. Mais il a permis à Hyoga et Shun de partir à la recherche de notre inconnu en Sibérie. Voilà…

– Et il a fallu tout ce temps au Grand Pope pour seulement dire ça ? fit un Scorpion plus dubitatif que jamais.

Mü releva la tête, indéchiffrable :

– Que veux-tu dire, Milo ?

Leurs yeux se fixèrent un long moment et le silence dura autant que leur duel visuel. Finalement, le Scorpion haussa les épaules et grommela :

– Après tout, qu'importe ! Cela ne me concerne pas, c'est une affaire de Béliers. Point.

– Milo ! Tu oublies que j'avais un rapport à faire, c'était assez long !

– N'empêche que tu n'as toujours pas de solution à ton problème, lança sans aucune diplomatie un Scorpion qui se fichait pas mal de la délicatesse à cet instant.

_Oui et non_, songea tristement l'Atlante. _Je sais pourquoi Aquarius rejette Hyoga et pourquoi elle semble rester fidèle à Camus. Mais j'ignore pour quelle raison elle est entrée en contact avec ce cosmos blanc et ce que cela signifie vis-à-vis du Verseau. J'ai peur que ce dernier ne perde sa Cloth, dans l'histoire…_ Il poussa un long soupir résigné :

– Demain, j'irai aux Archives… Il doit bien y avoir une information utile dans tout ce fatras poussiéreux.

Milo grimaça à la simple évocation de l'énorme complexe souterrain qui abritait toutes les données du Sanctuaire, patiemment recueillies durant des siècles. Il n'osait même pas imaginer à quoi cela devait ressembler : des monticules de paperasses sur des tas de rayonnages, le tout sur une bonne centaine de mètres à vue de nez. Il frissonna de dégoût : non pas qu'il n'aimait pas les livres, mais il préférait les écrits récents, dans une langue compréhensible… Il plaignit sincèrement le Bélier : oser affronter ce lieu de perdition au sens propre, quelle terrible épreuve ! Il espérait au moins qu'il y avait un semblant de classement, sinon, le pauvre Mü n'aurait pas fini ! ! Et pour lui donner un peu de courage, lui, le dépressif, posa ses lèvres sur celles de son pair en un baiser à la fois tendre et doux, à peine perceptible, avant de se reculer, un peu perplexe : pourquoi avait-il fait ça ? Il ne le savait pas et il n'avait guère envie de le savoir pour le moment… Il se trouvait tellement stupide d'un seul coup !

Mü resta pétrifié sous cette caresse timide et chaste, aussi légère qu'un papillon. Il n'avait pourtant pas rêvé : Milo avait bien eu un geste affectif à son égard… Cela dépassait largement le cadre de la tasse de thé et de l'écoute attentive. Qu'est-ce qui lui avait pris ? Pourquoi ? Que voulait-il ? Un coup d'œil jeté en biais l'informa que le Scorpion semblait aussi embarrassé que lui. Visiblement, il avait agi sur le coup d'une impulsion. Si Mü en était étonné, il comprit aussi ce que cela signifiait : Milo tenait assez à lui pour tenter de le réconforter à sa manière. Son pair était un intuitif et il agissait souvent avant même de réfléchir. Un coup de tête qui pouvait vouloir dire tout et rien à la fois… Comme s'il n'avait déjà suffisamment de quoi penser !

Et pourtant, sa main, comme douée d'une volonté propre, rejoignit celle de Milo et il lui serra doucement les doigts : ils étaient perdus l'un comme l'autre et ils avaient tellement de soucis. Non, le Bélier n'était pas fâché et il semblait comprendre qu'ils avaient besoin de contacts tous les deux. Un léger sourire vint fleurir sur ses lèvres, sourire qui trouva son pendant chez un Grec rassuré…

– _Sibérie orientale –_

Le jeune homme était arrivé très tard dans la soirée dans un petit village où les maisons semblaient se pelotonner frileusement les unes contre les autres pour garder une illusion de chaleur en cette contrée glaciale. Les bâtisses ne payaient pas de mine et semblaient crouler sous l'épaisse couche de neige entassée sur leur toit et contre les murs… Les rues n'étaient que des voies verglacées oscillant entre le blanc et le brun délavé. Il avait trouvé ce qui semblait être une auberge, d'apparence encore plus miteuse que les autres habitations, et une fois descendu de cheval, avait demandé le logis pour lui et la bête. L'aubergiste avait grogné une phrase incompréhensible en lui tendant une clé, tandis qu'un gamin filait dehors pour s'emparer des rênes de l'étalon et le mener à l'arrière du bâtiment où se trouvait une espèce de hangar servant aussi bien d'écurie que de garage pour motoneiges.

Siegfried, une fois dans sa chambre, se laissa tomber sur le lit en ferraille, qui couina de détresse sous son poids, et ferma les yeux pour s'accorder quelques instants de paix. Passé le choc brutal dû à la révélation de ses sentiments, il s'était finalement repris au bout de quelques heures de non-sens total. Il avait paniqué en sentant l'appel de Laïloken et encore plus lorsqu'il n'avait plus rien perçu du tout. Il s'était alors lancé vers sa source et n'avait pas dévié de sa voie depuis. Il avait dormi quelques heures chez l'habitant quand la fatigue menaçait de le faire tomber de cheval et finalement, il était arrivé là, dans ce trou à rat paumé où le climat n'avait rien à envier à Asgard.

Pourtant, il se sentait enfin près de son but. Il n'avait toujours pas détecté le cosmos de son partenaire de mission, mais il captait des résidus de sa présence glaciale : il avait séjourné dans cette auberge. En homme – presque – sensé, il décida donc de s'accorder une nuit de repos avant de partir en reconnaissance. Si Laïloken avait demeuré là, c'était sûrement pour une bonne raison. Il irait donc voir cela de plus près dès l'aube.

Il fut tiré de ses réflexions par le coup donné à la porte et l'entrée presque simultanée de la femme de l'aubergiste. Aussi aimable que son mari, elle marmonna que le dîner lui serait servi dans une demie heure tout en allumant une flambée dans la minuscule cheminée ornant sa chambre. Le feu était peu nourri, mais les quelques flammes, qui se mirent à chanter leur mélopée pleine de promesses, réchauffèrent la pièce dans tous les sens du terme, puis en dommage collatéral, le cœur gros du Guerrier Divin.

La matrone repartit, le pas lourd de ses bottes, dans le froufroutement de sa robe de chambre trouée par l'usure, ôtant de la vue du jeune homme sa coiffe ornée de bigoudis datant – au moins ! – de Mathusalem pris dans des mèches à la couleur inqualifiable. Siegfried se leva et remplit la cuvette d'eau glaciale pour se passer le visage à l'eau en frissonnant. On pouvait être né à Asgard et ne pas aimer se laver à l'eau froide de la neige tout juste fondue… Peut-être que l'emprunt d'une casserole à la cuisine serait une solution à son problème… Il se débarrassa enfin de son lourd manteau et de la cotte rembourrée, qui l'aidait à tenir sous ces contrées inhospitalières depuis le début de son périple, ne laissant que sa tunique de couleur vive.

A peu près présentable, il descendit dans la salle principale où l'aubergiste lui désigna une table dans un coin isolé, là où fumait une assiette remplie de ce qui semblait être un bouillon. Il prit place et mangea de bon appétit, ne se souciant pas de savoir ce qu'il avalait exactement : il mourait de faim et ce bouillon était une bénédiction.

Une fois qu'il l'eût terminé, il releva enfin son regard clair pour observer tranquillement les lieux. La salle semblait servir de restaurant comme de café, voire de lieu de réunion. Il y avait là tout un groupe hétéroclite d'hommes d'âges divers, mais la plupart était jeune… et dotée d'un cosmos très faible. Le Guerrier divin retint de justesse son sourire : ceux-là ne devaient pas vivre dans le village… Sûrement pas ! Ils étaient mieux habillés et formaient un groupe à part, très volubile et remuant… Des guerriers, à en juger par leurs gestes déliés… Ils étaient au-dessus du commun des mortels, c'était une certitude, mais loin du niveau d'un Guerrier Divin ou d'un Saint d'Or, estima-t-il d'un œil avisé…

Alors qu'il se laissait doucement envahir par la chaleur bienfaisante du bouillon, il vit la séduisante matrone venir à lui avec une autre assiette en main. Elle enleva celle que Siegfried avait vidé pour déposer la nouvelle où trônaient un morceau de viande rosâtre, bien gras, accompagné de quelques pommes de terre et de choux bouillis. La femme jeta un regard à la troupe et marmonna à l'adresse de son client :

– Ne vous mêlez pas à ces gens, jeune homme. Ce ne sont que des voyous et des voleurs.

L'Asgardien hocha la tête doucement, remerciant la rombière à la fois pour l'assiette peu ragoûtante et pour le conseil dont il se fichait comme de sa première chemise. Mais elle n'en avait visiblement pas terminé car elle reprit, d'un air affligé qui seyait mal avec son visage si peu féminin :

– Il serait dommage que vous vous laissiez entraîner comme cet étrange garçon aux cheveux rouges et portant ce masque bizarre… Depuis qu'il est parti avec eux, nous ne l'avons plus revu…

Siegfried garda une apparence totalement détachée mais au fond de lui, il sentit l'impatience le gagner… Il ne s'était guère trompé : Laïloken était venu ici et s'était fait « engager » par des membres appartenant à cette troupe. Dès le lendemain, à l'aube, il partirait à sa recherche et pour cela, il lui suffirait de suivre les traces de cosmos que ces imprudents laisseraient derrière eux… Sa quête allait enfin toucher à sa fin. Il avait tellement hâte de le retrouver !

Une fois de nouveau laissé seul, il se dépêcha de finir son assiette, laissant de côté le gros morceau de gras, qui lui donnait la nausée, et regagna ensuite sa chambre, avide de sommeil. Il s'écroula sur son lit après une toilette sommaire, s'arrangea pour que son cosmos demeure indécelable et finit par s'endormir profondément. Il était très fatigué et il devait récupérer des forces pour accomplir ses futures investigations …

– _Grèce, Sanctuaire d'Athéna –_

Dire qu'il était déçu était un euphémisme… D'ailleurs, ce qu'il ressentait au fond de sa poitrine n'était pas que de la déception. Il y avait quelque chose, là, au fond de lui, qui battait douloureusement et se serrait d'amertume, cette même chose qui faisait de lui un homme, aussi proche de Dieu fut-il. Il était blessé. Oh ! Il pouvait comprendre que la joie de retrouver son frère en un seul morceau poussait sûrement Saga à vouloir partager ces instants de bonheur avec son jumeau… Mais il aurait pu au moins le remercier… Juste un peu ? Après tout, sans lui, il n'aurait rien su de ce qu'il se tramait dans le Grand Palais, non ? Non… Ou même un regard, même pas reconnaissant, mais un simple regard ? Mais cela, il ne l'avait pas eu non plus… En tout cas, pas du bon Gémeaux.

Shaka les regarda continuer la descente, se sentant d'un coup rejeté. Il les avait accompagnés en silence jusqu'à son propre Temple, les écoutant babiller, sans oser dire un mot, mais lorsqu'il leur avait proposé un verre – un véritable exploit pour l'ermite qu'il était – Saga avait refusé l'invitation sans même le regarder. Kanon lui avait jeté une œillade désolée en suivant son frère qui continuait sa route, oubliant déjà la Vierge plus pâle qu'un mort, les yeux grands ouverts sous le choc de ce refus.

Désemparé, le Saint blond resta quelques longues secondes les bras ballants au sommet de la volée de marches menant à son temple, puis tourna les talons pour y entrer et se changer, la gorge nouée. Encore une fois, sa tentative avait été un échec. Saga n'avait absolument rien remarqué, ni de ses efforts vestimentaires, ni même du fait qu'il fut le seul à être allé le prévenir… Cela devenait réellement désespérant. Il en était à se demander ce qui pourrait bien plaire à Saga, finalement… Ou alors était-ce peut-être lui qui ne lui plaisait pas, tout simplement ?

Une fois son éternel sari de retour, ses cheveux dénoués et soigneusement brossés, il prit l'un de ses rosaires qu'il glissa entre ses doigts et décida d'aller méditer… Il ressortit donc de son temple, le visage mélancolique, le cœur lourd, et commença à descendre beaucoup plus dignement et moins promptement que plus tôt dans la journée les escaliers sacrés, fantôme triste et pâle du si joyeux Shaka du matin. Les yeux fermés, comme à son habitude, il s'emmurait de nouveau dans son monde sacré, si loin des contingences si basses des humains ordinaires…

Cependant, il ne se rendait pas sous les Twin Sals pour méditer… De fait, il ne s'en sentait ni digne, ni assez pur pour cela. Il éprouvait de l'amour et un désir charnel pour son pair de la troisième maison. Shion lui avait bien dit de tenter sa chance auprès de Saga, mais si ce dernier était encore plus aveugle que lui avec ses yeux fermés, que pouvait-il y faire ? Il sentait le découragement le gagner de plus en plus. Shaka de la Vierge n'était absolument pas préparé pour affronter les épreuves de l'amour, encore moins les problèmes de l'amour à sens unique…

Plongé dans ses sombres pensées, il traversa une grande partie du Sanctuaire pour s'isoler dans un coin très rarement fréquenté. Il s'assit à l'ombre d'un vieil olivier encore plus tordu que les esprits des deux Gémeaux réunis et son aura dorée l'entoura rapidement, alors qu'il plongeait dans une séance qu'il espérait bien longue… suffisamment pour lui faire oublier sa souffrance, pour lui faire trouver une solution ou pour qu'il s'apaise enfin. Il devait aussi éloigner de lui ce dangereux désir de frapper Saga jusqu'à lui faire rendre gorge, juste pour qu'au moins une fois, il le regarde droit dans les yeux et voit ce qu'il éprouve. On pouvait être l'homme le plus proche de Dieu et avoir des envies de meurtre…

Ainsi même le réconfort de la méditation lui était refusé. Même quand il se forçait à l'oublier, il ne pensait qu'à lui, qu'à ce maudit Saga qui allait jusqu'à envahir ses rêves et sa vie ! Il se sentait vraiment pathétique… Il se laissa basculer sur le dos et regarda le ciel si bleu à travers les branches de l'arbre. Il aurait voulu ne rien éprouver. Il aurait voulu garder un cœur pur, entièrement dédié à Athéna et à Bouddha… Il aurait voulu… Une larme coula doucement le long de sa joue de nacre, larme qu'il essuya rageusement dans un geste presque enfantin. Il aurait voulu que quelqu'un l'aime…

Le soupir qu'il poussa aurait pu fendre le cœur à un rocher, mais celui auquel il ne cessait de penser n'était pas là pour se laisser attendrir. De toute façon, il ne le voyait même pas. Il ne le saluait que parce qu'il était un pair, avec le respect qui lui était dû, mais sans aucune chaleur. Shaka ne pouvait que refaire l'inventaire de chacun des gestes et des regards qu'avait eus Saga à son égard… et le constat n'était pas bien brillant. Il pouvait tout aussi bien tenter de séduire une colonne. Peut-être y arriverait-il mieux, d'ailleurs…

Pourtant cela avait semblé simple, au départ… Shaka avait lu quelques romans où les deux héros tombaient amoureux au premier regard puis, après quelques épreuves, ne se quittaient plus et se mariaient pour vivre dans le bonheur absolu. Il avait aussi entendu suffisamment d'histoires niaises de première rencontre et de coup de foudre en se promenant en ville. La Vierge en avait déduit que l'amour était très facile et venait naturellement. Comment aurait-il pu savoir que cette vision était terriblement simpliste, lui qui avait vécu chez les moines avant de s'entraîner ? Quelque chose lui avait sûrement échappé, c'était certain. Mais quoi ?

Il referma les yeux et décida de ne plus penser… Il se laisserait simplement bercer par la nature. Il en avait besoin pour se détendre et trouver un peu de répit. Ecouter simplement les branches de l'olivier craquer doucement sous l'effet de la brise, les oiseaux chanter, l'écho lointain des vagues se fracassant contre les falaises… Sentir contre sa peau la caresse du vent et la chaleur du soleil… Se délecter des odeurs d'embruns, de sève, de roc et de l'herbe sèche qui l'entouraient… Tout respirait le calme et la sérénité, bien loin de la tempête qui faisait rage dans sa tête blonde.

– Tu devrais songer à retourner dans ton temple, la nuit tombe.

La voix chaude et sensuelle le fit sursauter et Shaka se redressa brusquement, levant la tête, son cœur ratant un battement… Les yeux grands ouverts, il fixait la silhouette qui se détachait du ciel crépusculaire. Il ouvrit la bouche mais aucun son ne sortit. Un élan d'espoir le submergea pour aussitôt retomber lorsque l'individu s'accroupit à ses côtés, les yeux turquoise rieurs.

– Depuis combien de temps es-tu ici, Shaka ? s'enquit-il doucement, comme s'il avait peur de l'effrayer.

Le Chevalier de la Vierge referma les yeux et se recomposa. Il croisa les jambes et tout en débarrassant ses cheveux des quelques brindilles qui s'y étaient accrochées, répondit :

– Un bon moment, semble-t-il… Je n'ai pas vu le temps passer.

L'autre Chevalier se laissa tomber à terre dans un grand soupir et rejeta l'une de ses mèches tout aussi turquoise que ses yeux sur son épaule, d'un geste naturel. Il regarda le paysage et hocha la tête :

– Sympa, par ici. Je ne m'y étais jamais arrêté. C'est idéal pour se morfondre en solitaire, je trouve…

Shaka rougit et se renfrogna :

– Kanon… Franchement, ce n'est pas le moment…

Le Gémeaux leva les yeux au ciel, reprenant, sans paraître avoir entendu son pair :

– Saga est très intelligent, mais le problème, avec lui, c'est qu'il ne voit pas les choses les plus évidentes… surtout quand ça le concerne. Un peu comme toi, Shaka. Vous êtes chacun sur votre nuage bien isolé en hauteur. Toi, tu essayes d'en redescendre un peu, mais lui n'a pas encore essayé parce qu'il a le vertige.

– Je n'arrive pas à te suivre, Kanon, marmonna Shaka, un peu trop lessivé pour réfléchir en métaphores.

L'ex-Dragon des Mers se mit à sourire, nullement offensé :

– Ça ne m'étonne pas : on me dit toujours que j'ai des comparaisons pourries.

Il garda le silence quelques minutes, silence que ne rompit en aucun cas Shaka, absorbé dans une contemplation passive des diverses strates d'un rocher devant lui. Kanon reprit en choisissant ses mots :

– Shaka… Saga n'a sûrement pas encore compris que tu l'intéressais et…

– Cela se voit tant que ça ? s'exclama le malheureux en rougissant jusqu'aux oreilles.

– Il n'y a que Saga qui ne s'en est pas rendu compte, répondit le jumeau doucement. Ecoute, si j'avais pu choisir avec qui sortirait Saga, ça n'aurait sûrement pas été toi auquel j'aurais pensé en premier, c'est certain… Mais il est évident qu'il t'attire et je te dois bien ça. Je sais que c'est toi qui l'as prévenu tout à l'heure. Alors écoute-moi bien : demain après-midi, après la sieste, il a l'intention d'aller aux thermes… Après, c'est à toi de jouer.

Shaka regarda, interloqué, Kanon qui lui fit un clin d'œil avant de se relever en secouant sa tunique distraitement. La Vierge eut juste le temps de le remercier pour l'information que l'ex-Général repartait comme il était venu, d'un pas souple et félin, disparaissant rapidement au contour du sentier, laissant Shaka perplexe. Cette aide était providentielle et il ne comprenait pas pour quelle raison le jumeau tenait à payer sa dette envers lui et encore moins comment il avait pu deviner ce qu'il éprouvait pour son frère en un seul coup d'œil… Finalement, peut-être que Kanon n'était pas si mauvais qu'il le pensait…

Il se leva en s'étirant et un sourire timide naquit sur ses lèvres. Les thermes ? Peut-être que le Gémeaux avait raison : l'occasion semblait idéale pour tenter une nouvelle approche, sans urgence, cette fois… Se baigner ensemble, discuter de tout et de rien, se rapprocher et peut-être l'effleurer… Shaka se mit à rougir comme une demoiselle et préféra revenir à l'étape précédente : lui parler, c'était déjà bien… Peut-être trouverait-il même le moyen de dévoiler ses sentiments à son égard ?

Tout à ses désirs de conquête, Shaka prit le chemin du retour, l'espoir revenu et les yeux rêveurs : peut-être aurait-il enfin plus de chance le lendemain…

– _Sud de la Colombie, quelque part dans la forêt amazonienne –_

Les hommes travaillaient dur sous une chaleur moite et accablante. Les uns débitaient du bois, d'autres assemblaient les fûts afin de dresser la palissade ordonnée par le chef et ériger une hutte plus vaste qui devait accueillir du nouveau matériel. Largement à l'extérieur du campement, un autre groupe creusait la terre pour jeter dans la fosse des cadavres pêle-mêle, résidu d'une attaque menée le matin même par une bande de paramilitaires quelconques.

Le chef du campement passait en revue l'avancée des travaux, vêtu d'un pantalon grossier en toile et d'une chemise qui lui collait au corps sous l'effet conjugué de l'humidité et de sa transpiration. Pas d'arme dans le groupe, c'était inutile. Ils n'étaient pas de ceux qu'un fusil pouvait impressionner. Il stoppa sa ronde quelques minutes pour échanger des mots rapides avec deux hommes en faction devant la porte d'une cabane minuscule, avant de finalement jeter un œil à l'intérieur de l'abri, puis de reprendre son inspection.

La minuscule bâtisse, dont l'unique accès était perpétuellement gardée, n'avait pas plus de fenêtre que de véritable aménagement intérieur. Un banc, deux paillasses et un seau dans un coin… Sur chacune des paillasses, un jeune enfant, avec une peluche misérable, seule concession faite à leur âge. La fillette, assise les jambes croisées, serrant nerveusement dans ses bras ronds le jouet, poussa un énième soupir de lassitude. Jetant un coup d'œil à la porte, elle marmonna :

– J'en ai marre. Il fait trop chaud, trop noir et je colle de partout ! Je veux rentrer à la maison. Paul, tu crois que Dame Coréna viendra quand ?

Le garçonnet, le dos en appui contre la paroi du fond, les genoux ramenés contre son torse, ferma les yeux et répondit doucement :

– Je sais pas, Diana. Il faut attendre.

– Je veux aller dehors !

– Diana…

– Et puis combien de temps ils vont nous laisser enfermés dans cette cabane qui pue ? Veux rentrer !

– Diana…

– J'ai envie de courir, de voir le soleil…

– Diana…

– D'un bon bain et d'un vrai repas !

– Diana…

– Dame Coréna me manque !

– Diana ! S'il te plaît, tais-toi ! lança sèchement Paul.

La fillette se mit à bouder dans son coin, foudroyant du regard son jumeau qu'elle ne comprenait pas. Comment pouvait-il rester là à attendre que ça se passe, dans un réduit aussi petit ? Ne s'ennuyait-il pas, à la fin ? Ne voulait-il pas retrouver les bras rassurants de sa nourrice ? Il l'énervait par son manque de réaction. Jamais Paul ne lui avait semblé aussi éloigné d'elle depuis leur enlèvement, surtout depuis que le dieu s'était manifesté en lui, en fait… Que lui avait-il fait, cet Apollon de malheur ?

De son côté, le garçonnet restait totalement immobile. Le temps n'avait guère d'importance, la divinité le lui avait dit, il fallait attendre que quelqu'un, un guerrier puissant, vienne les récupérer. Il l'avait senti approcher, comme Diana, lorsqu'ils étaient encore au milieu de cette étendue glaciale et éprouvante, où le jour était perpétuellement blanc, où on ne pouvait sortir sans trois épaisseurs de pulls et un manteau épais fourré qui vous faisaient ressembler à des bidons malhabiles. C'était là-bas qu'Apollon lui avait parlé pour la première fois et, s'il avait été effrayé au début, la voix douce et chaude du dieu l'avait peu à peu calmé puis rassuré. C'était à ce moment-là que Paul avait trouvé la force et le courage de ne plus se laisser toucher par ce que feraient ces hommes pour obliger le dieu à leur causer à travers lui. Il avait compris que l'enlèvement de Diana n'était qu'un moyen de pression supplémentaire à son encontre. Quoi de pire pour un jumeau que de menacer sa jumelle ?

Il soupira profondément. Cette humidité le gênait et l'épuisait, tout comme sa sœur, il en était certain, et il se demandait vaguement où elle trouvait encore la force pour toutes ses jérémiades. Tous les jours, elle recommençait le même refrain. Diana n'avait pas mûri, elle. Elle n'avait pas expérimenté la rencontre avec une divinité. Artémis sommeillait encore, attendant que sa réincarnation soit assez solide pour s'éveiller enfin. Au contraire, sa jumelle était devenue insupportable depuis leur enlèvement. Jamais auparavant, ils n'étaient restés aussi longtemps ensemble… Dame Coréna et Alexandra organisaient une fois par mois un séjour d'une semaine dans l'un des deux Sanctuaires pour que les jumeaux puissent construire des liens fraternels sans oublier leur rôle respectif et cela était bien suffisant.

Le garçon jeta un coup d'œil à sa sœur qui se balançait doucement en tenant la peluche contre elle. Elle avait le visage rond des jeunes enfants, comme lui-même, et ses yeux argentés, rappelant l'éclat de l'astre lunaire, brillaient de larmes en ce moment. Sa longue chevelure blonde s'éclaircissait aussi peu à peu avec le temps, prenant des éclats d'argent sous les reflets du soleil. Les traits d'Artémis apparaissaient progressivement en elle. Elle avait une peau pâle, qui rougissait facilement, et elle préférait toujours jouer à l'ombre d'un auvent plutôt que de courir comme lui sous un ciel bleu et les rayons ardents. Paul se différenciait par sa peau bistre, sa chevelure qui prenait un éclat doré comme le miel et ses yeux d'un marron très clair. Lui aussi tendait à prendre les caractéristiques d'Apollon.

– Pfff… Pourquoi on s'en va pas ? Ça serait facile… Ça serait comme avec les Chasseresses ou les Archers… C'est nul…

Paul haussa un sourcil en secouant la tête doucement. La chanson continuait, bien évidemment. C'était le seul moyen pour Diana de ne pas pleurer en permanence. Il savait qu'elle avait peur de ces brutes, de ce qu'ils pourraient lui faire, mais que pouvait-il raconter pour la rassurer qu'il n'avait pas encore dit ? Il lui avait déjà répété tant de fois que tout irait bien, que tout allait finir un jour ou l'autre, que les Olympiens ne laisseraient pas des mortels les maltraiter…

– Silence, gamine ! gronda la voix de l'un des gardes, moins patient que ses prédécesseurs, visiblement.

– JE ME TAIS SI JE VEUX ! ! cria Diana, exaspérée.

– Sale peste ! grogna l'autre garde.

– Diana, arrête. Tu me fais mal aux oreilles à force de crier et tu me donnes mal au cœur à gesticuler tout le temps, remarqua Paul avec lassitude.

Si seulement il y avait un bouton d'arrêt sur sa sœur, comme sur ses jeux électroniques ! Mais non, les dieux n'y avaient pas pensé, pour son plus grand malheur.

– JE VEUX RENTRER ! ! JE VEUX RENTRER ! ! JE VEUX RENTRER ! ! JE VEUX RENTRER ! !… se mit à hurler à tue-tête inlassablement une fillette qui avait décidé de mettre à bout les deux gardes… et en dommage collatéral, son frère.

Ce dernier se roula en boule dans son coin en grognant et en se bouchant les oreilles. Il regrettait en plus d'avoir l'ouïe sensible en ce moment précis et les cris stridents de sa jumelle lui collaient une envie de la bâillonner… avec sa peluche, s'il le fallait. Mais même le rempart de ses mains était bien insuffisant devant le déploiement de décibels peu harmonieux de sa sœur et finalement, Paul bondit sur ses pieds et rugit, la face rouge de colère :

– DIANA ! ! ! FERME-LA ! ! !

La gamine retomba assise, comme un soufflé au fromage, le regard malheureux alors que Paul entendit une faible protestation :

– Maieuh…

Le garçonnet se planta devant sa sœur qui chiffonnait de nervosité sa chemise sale. Il respira profondément avant de s'accroupir pour la regarder droit dans les yeux :

– Tu sais bien que ça sert à rien de les énerver. Tu dois garder tes forces. On ne peut qu'attendre.

– Mais je veux rentrer…

– Moi aussi et je suis fatigué, tu comprends ? Crier ne te fera pas rentrer plus vite. Leur taper sur les nerfs ne sert strictement à rien. On viendra nous chercher, Diana, mais il faut que tu restes calme.

– J'en ai marre, c'est trop long.

– Laisse le temps à celui qui nous cherche de nous retrouver : on est au milieu de nulle part, Diana. Crois-tu que ce soit facile pour lui ?

La fillette baissa le nez et de grosses larmes commencèrent à couler sur ses joues :

– Ils sont méchants, Paul, ces hommes sont méchants. Je veux partir.

– Diana… S'il te plaît, essaye de comprendre un peu… On se sauve et on ira où ? On est en pleine forêt dans un coin perdu ! On ne sait pas dans quel pays on est. On n'a pas d'argent pour rentrer. Et ils nous rattraperont de toute façon.

– J'ai peur… murmura la fillette avant d'éclater en sanglots.

Le gamin prit sa sœur dans ses bras et lui caressa doucement le dos, maladroitement :

– Je sais, moi aussi, j'ai peur, Diana.

Combien de temps resta-t-il à la tenir contre lui alors qu'elle pleurait des larmes amères ? Il ne le savait pas… Les minutes ressemblaient à l'éternité ; le temps ne signifiait plus rien dans cette cabane obscure. Il y avait belle lurette qu'ils avaient perdu tout repère ! Aussi quand il sentit que Diana pesait lourdement contre lui, ses épaules encore agitées de soubresauts, il comprit qu'elle s'était endormie. Il la rallongea donc sur sa paillasse avant de réintégrer la sienne, goûtant enfin à la tranquillité et au calme. De temps à autre, sa jumelle reniflait mais à part ça, rien ne venait troubler le silence de leur hutte grossière.

Ce fut le hurlement déchirant d'une bête à l'agonie qui le réveilla en sursaut. Paul se dressa comme un ressort, le cœur battant et au bord de la panique. Il lui fallut quelques secondes pour se reprendre. Son regard se posa sur sa sœur, accroupie, les muscles saillants, ses doigts crochetant sa propre chevelure alors qu'un masque de douleur extrême déformait ses traits. Paul eut la vague impression qu'elle tentait de contenir son crâne, comme si elle avait le sentiment qu'il allait exploser.

Il voulut l'approcher, mais un nouveau hurlement le cloua sur place. Il se plaqua contre la paroi, bouchant de nouveau ses oreilles si sensibles. Il ne pouvait que contempler sa jumelle semblant sombrer dans la démence. Elle ne cessait ses cris de plus en plus aigus et elle se releva péniblement, haletante, cassant ses ongles en griffant le mur de rondins qui lui servait de support. Son regard argenté semblait s'être illuminé, teinté de lueurs de folie, et sa bouche se tordait en un rictus effrayant. Sa chevelure, qu'il prenait tant de soin à lisser chaque matin, était désordonnée et retombait en partie devant son visage. Le garçonnet frissonna de peur : qu'arrivait-il donc à Diana ?

Elle tremblait, vibrant de rage et ses yeux fous fixaient la porte avec obstination. Ses mouvements étaient lents, difficiles, comme si chacun d'eux lui demandait un effort surhumain, comme si sa propre volonté ne suffisait plus. Ses hurlements n'avaient plus rien de désespéré ; Paul avait plutôt la sensation d'entendre le rugissement d'un fauve furieux…

La petite fille parvint enfin à se redresser et elle resta immobile de longues secondes, sa petite poitrine se soulevant à un rythme bien trop élevé, sa bouche émettant une sorte de sifflement difficile à supporter pour l'oreille sensible de son jumeau. Ses mains se mirent à trembler violemment tandis qu'une larme, une seule, glissa sur sa joue livide.

Et d'un seul coup, Paul le sentit et la peur le saisit. Le cosmos de Diana montait en puissance, charriant haine, colère, souffrance et quelque chose d'autre d'infiniment plus sauvage que la fillette. Une lueur pâle, comme un halo de brume vaporeuse entoura d'abord le petit corps, ne prenant de la consistance qu'avec l'accroissement de son énergie. La brume s'étala, rampa lentement, emplissant peu à peu la cabane, puis s'écoulant par les interstices des rondins et de la porte…

Paul entendit les exclamations des gardes et devina que tous les hommes étaient déjà assemblés autour de la hutte. Les hurlements répétés de Diana devaient les avoir suffisamment alertés. Le garçonnet avait mal au ventre sous l'angoisse et il redoutait cette fillette qu'il ne reconnaissait pas comme sa sœur. Il se terra dans un coin, cessant tout mouvement, retenant presque son souffle : Diana ressemblait trop à une lionne furieuse pour tenter d'attirer l'attention sur lui. Et surtout… surtout, il ne pouvait rien faire tout seul, pas face à ce qu'il voyait et sentait au plus profond de lui-même.

La brume sembla prendre encore plus de consistance, devenant d'un blanc laiteux étrangement froid et hostile. Paul, dans son coin, frémit : ce n'était déjà plus le cosmos de Diana mais ce n'était pas encore… le cosmos d'Artémis. Ainsi la déesse s'éveillait et ce, de façon très brutale. Mais que s'était-il donc passé pour que la divinité sorte ainsi de son sommeil dans un tel état de fureur, en dépit du fait qu'elle risquait de tuer sa réincarnation par sa simple puissance ?

Puis d'un seul coup, le cosmos blanc s'illumina violemment, comme si une étincelle avait mis le feu aux poudres, et une détonation sourde résonna dans la jungle amazonienne. L'aura s'était étendue bien au-delà de la limite du campement et enveloppait tout dans une étreinte guère supportable. La palissade à peine dressée s'effondra lourdement, ne supportant pas cette poussée vigoureuse.

Dans la cabane à la porte arrachée, illuminée par son étincelant cosmos argenté, ses yeux scintillant de colère froide, ses cheveux pâles ondulant autour de son visage sous le flux de son énergie, Diana, ou plutôt Artémis, se tenait droite, le port altier et le sourire cruel d'une divinité offensée clairement affiché. Elle avança sans crainte, fixant du regard les hommes, la plupart tétanisés devant cet éveil incontrôlé et inattendu, les observant comme s'ils n'étaient que de vulgaires cloportes. Son cosmos augmenta encore, comme pour mieux écraser de sa puissance ces vermines qui osaient retenir sa réincarnation, et la haine explosa sur les traits de son visage alors qu'elle émettait un grondement sourd, qui ne s'apparentait à aucun animal connu. Elle n'avait guère besoin de bouger pour faire ressentir à chacun d'entre eux toute la sauvagerie qui l'habitait, son instinct de prédateur poussé à son comble et sa répugnance viscérale pour l'engeance masculine.

– Déesse Artémis, je suppose ? tenta l'un des hommes, bras droit du Grand Maître local, de fait. Nous vous attendions avec impatience…

La divinité tourna lentement la tête pour foudroyer de son regard clair ce ver de terre qui avait osé lui adresser la parole. Une pulsion, comme un battement de cœur, un éclair aveuglant dans le cosmos divin, une flèche de lumière et le vermisseau se retrouva catapulté contre un tronc d'arbre, la nuque brisée. Quelques secondes plus tard, un filet de sang se mit à couler à la commissure des lèvres d'Artémis : le corps de la fillette ne pouvait plus supporter toute cette puissance déployée.

La déesse leva ses doigts potelés pour recueillir le liquide carmin qu'elle regarda quelques secondes, comprenant ce que cela signifiait. Mais elle ne voulait pas se rendormir, elle désirait châtier ces impies qui avaient provoqué sa colère. Pourtant, si elle se maintenait en éveil, elle n'aurait que quelques minutes de vie, tout au plus, avant de repartir dans son sommeil sans rêve, jusqu'à sa prochaine réincarnation.

Pendant qu'elle réfléchissait sur la conduite à tenir, Paul était sorti de la cabane à son tour, lui aussi entouré d'un cosmos puissant, orangé, celui-là. Il se plaça à côté de sa jumelle et lui prit doucement la main. L'aura blanche était largement dominante, écrasant l'autre de son intensité et sa froideur, mais Paul ne faiblissait pas. Il maintenait un halo juste autour de lui, sans chercher à recouvrir celui d'Artémis.

La déesse le regarda quelques instants, presque interrogative. Le garçon eut un sourire doux, lui caressant la joue tendrement, alors que ses yeux dorés étincelaient d'amour fraternel. Il serra sa main délicatement et sa puissance augmenta d'un cran, juste pour tenir les sacrilèges en respect. La communication entre les deux divinités fut rapide, par voie télépathique :

– _Artémis ? Tu dois te rendormir, ma sœur. Ta réincarnation est encore bien trop fragile pour accueillir toute ta puissance._

– _Apollon, ce n'est pas possible. Je dois leur faire payer. Mon Sanctuaire vient de tomber !_

Un écho d'indignation et de rage ondula dans le cosmos argenté alors que doucement, celui d'Apollon s'étendait à son tour, se mélangeant à celui de sa jumelle avec délicatesse.

– _Ce ne sont pas ces pauvres mortels ici présents qui ont commis ce sacrilège, Artémis. Ne te trompe pas de cible._

– _Peut-être, mais il n'en reste pas moins qu'ils retiennent nos réincarnations et qu'il en savent plus que ce qu'ils veulent bien dire. _

– _Pour cette prise en otages, je les punirai comme ils le méritent dès que tu auras retrouvé la raison. Tu es en train de tuer ton hôte. Elle va bientôt succomber. Phoebe, laisse-moi donc m'en occuper et rendors-toi._

– _N'épargne aucun de ces scélérats, Apollon ! Comme pour les Niobides_ (1)_, aucun d'entre eux ne doit en réchapper !_

Le dieu hocha doucement la tête et sa puissance jaillit violemment, étouffant progressivement, irrémédiablement, implacablement celle de sa sœur, réchauffant largement les lieux, sans pour autant se déparer de son hostilité affichée. De son côté, Artémis ferma les yeux et laissa son cosmos refluer peu à peu, jusqu'à ce qu'il s'éteigne, avant de relâcher son emprise sur le petit corps malmené de la fillette. Diana tomba à genoux, épuisée, crachant le sang et les larmes inondant aussitôt ses joues. Elle tremblait de tout son corps, à la limite des convulsions, mais la chaleur du dieu la calma peu à peu. Après que l'énergie divine de son frère l'eût traversée, elle se sentit mieux et parvint de nouveau à respirer librement, sans avoir la sensation d'étouffer.

On ne pouvait pas dire que les autres témoins de la scène ressentirent le même bien-être. Ils étaient entourés de toutes parts par le cosmos d'Apollon et ce dernier était agressif, brûlant. Déjà, les peaux les plus fragiles se paraient de rougeurs et de cloques. Certains se mirent à crier, mais face à l'énergie solaire d'une divinité qu'on avait mise en colère, que faire ? Pourtant, Phébus radoucit une nouvelle fois son aura, la rendant enfin supportable pour tous… Un sourire goguenard fendit le visage de l'enfant et, après un dernier sursaut de cosmos qui les aveugla durant quelques secondes, Apollon se retira, laissant le petit Paul s'effondrer assis à même le sol, Diana s'accrochant aussitôt à lui pour se réfugier dans ses bras fatigués…

– _Grèce, Sanctuaire d'Athéna, Palais du Grand Pope –_

La soirée était déjà bien avancée. Assise à la place d'honneur de l'immense tablée, la Pythie regardait d'un air absent le rideau ondulant légèrement sous la brise rafraîchissante. Le poisson grillé sur son lit de riz, où se perdaient des dés colorés de divers légumes, avait été délicieux. Ses joues étaient un peu rouges sous son léger maquillage et pourtant elle n'avait guère bu plus que deux verres de vin. Elle lança un sourire rassurant au Grand Pope situé directement à sa gauche et refusa l'excellent cru qu'il lui présentait. Elle n'avait aucune envie d'être ivre.

Tous les Chevaliers d'Or avaient été conviés, ainsi que cinq chevaliers de Bronze qu'Athéna avait présentés comme ses Chevaliers Divins. Alexandra n'avait rien montré de sa surprise et avait simplement accepté leurs hommages, même si en son for intérieur, elle se demandait ce qu'ils pouvaient bien faire là et pourquoi la Déesse de la Sagesse leur montrait autant d'égards.

La Pythie retint un bâillement de lassitude en voyant que la plupart de ces hommes aux muscles puissants n'en étaient qu'à la moitié de leur assiette. Ce qu'ils étaient longs ! Et comme ils jacassaient ! Elle en avait rencontré certains l'après-midi même, entre deux réunions avec Athéna. Son regard se posa sur le jumeau de Kanon et elle l'observa tandis qu'il discutait d'un sujet qui semblait très sérieux avec son voisin de droite, Mü du Bélier, si elle avait bien retenu les noms.

Elle s'adossa à son siège et retint son sourire satisfait. Saga avait été très étonné en la voyant courir dans les escaliers sacrés. Encore plus quand elle lui avait gentiment demandé si poser pour ses Artistes l'intéressait. Le Chevalier des Gémeaux avait failli perdre son calme en entendant sa requête, d'autant plus qu'elle l'avait taquiné en lui assurant que son jumeau s'était montré plus conciliant. Et c'était l'éclat de rire tonitruant du Taureau qui avait accompagné sa fuite alors que Saga hurlait après Kanon, mystérieusement porté disparu du troisième temple.

Un autre qui avait été plutôt surpris était Angelo du Cancer, qui discutait alors tranquillement avec Aiolia du Lion. Elle s'était naturellement assise à leur table, s'était servie un verre de bière et le regard pétillant, avait entamé la discussion avec eux. Le Lion avait viré au gris cendreux en la voyant, mais d'un sourire, elle l'avait rassuré pour tourner toute son attention vers le Cancer, qui ne savait ni qui elle était, ni ce qu'elle venait faire là avec autant d'aplomb. Le macho du Sanctuaire avait eu fort à faire sur la question des tâches ménagères et très vite la conversation s'était enlisée dans le ronchonnement italien. Décidément inconsciente du danger, elle avait quitté le Chevalier en lui déposant un baiser sur le front et avait repris sa balade erratique dans le Sanctuaire.

Elle avait rencontré Aphrodite assis sur un banc à l'ombre d'un olivier, lisant tranquillement un roman. Elle s'était installée à ses côtés, en balançant ses pieds et au bout de quelques instants, avait entamé avec ce dernier une conversation sur le livre. Le Poissons avait été étonné : rares étaient ceux qui parvenaient à dépasser la simple apparence de frivolité qu'il donnait et le Chevalier avait dû s'avouer qu'il avait passé un excellent moment avec cette jeune femme inconnue. Elle avait accepté sans crainte l'une de ses roses - inoffensive - et l'avait glissée dans sa chevelure brune désordonnée. Lorsqu'elle était repartie, aussi vive qu'un oiseau, elle avait laissé un jeune homme souriant.

Plus tendue avait été son entrevue avec le Chevalier du Capricorne. Elle l'avait surpris en train d'astiquer une énième fois l'imposante statue d'Athéna qui ornait son temple. Elle l'avait observé quelques instants avant de contempler la statue en tournant autour lentement, faussement admirative… puis d'éternuer en prenant appui sur le marbre blanc. Aussitôt le Chevalier avait hurlé au scandale et, fou de colère, avait aussitôt repassé le chiffon là où la Pythie avait posé la main, comme si elle avait souillé la pierre. Alexandra l'avait considéré, le sourcil froncé, et avait repris sa route aussi hiératique que la statue. Elle n'avait pourtant pu se retenir de lui signaler qu'être réduit en cendres par orgueil était inutile pour protéger sa bien-aimée déesse. La réponse avait tonné à travers le temple et un éclair de lumière s'était précipité sur la jeune femme. Elle ne s'était même pas retournée. Au moment où l'attaque allait l'atteindre, elle avait percuté un bouclier invisible et ricoché dans l'autre sens, réduisant en poussière la si précieuse statue du guerrier. Alexandra avait secoué la tête, comme déçue, en pointant de nouveau l'orgueil de Shura, qui désormais avait vraiment du ménage à faire… La Pythie avait alors quitté le temple du Capricorne en éternuant de nouveau, laissant derrière elle un Espagnol choqué…

Elle l'observa à cet instant, coincé entre Shiryu et Aphrodite plutôt en verve, surprenant le coup d'œil dérobé que le Capricorne lui lançait. Son assiette était pleine, il n'y avait pas touché. Et s'il n'était plus aussi livide que lors de sa présentation officielle, il n'en demeurait pas moins bien pâle pour un Méditerranéen. Le Chevalier s'était aperçu de sa bourde à la seconde où elle était apparue à l'entrée du hall d'honneur. Alexandra aurait juré qu'il était prêt à s'évanouir de honte. Mais elle lui avait simplement fait un signe de tête, un sourire amusé flottant sur ses lèvres nacrées.

Elle commença à s'agiter sur son fauteuil, l'envie de se dégourdir les jambes devenant un peu plus forte. Elle les étira discrètement sous la table et se mit à tripoter son verre d'eau avec nervosité. Ce banquet était trop long et la sauvageonne qu'elle était commençait sérieusement à manquer d'air. Elle pria mentalement Apollon pour qu'il l'aide à tenir jusqu'à la fin_. Les festins aussi longs devraient être interdits !_ songea-t-elle, exaspérée.

– Souhaitez-vous encore un peu de ce poisson, Votre Altesse ? demanda aimablement le Grand Pope qui l'avait vue bouger.

La Pythie sursauta, lui décocha un nouveau sourire aimable et répondit :

– Oh non, il était délicieux, mais j'en ai eu plus que ma part. Merci à vous.

– Avez-vous rencontré quelques-uns de mes Chevaliers, Alexandra ? demanda Athéna courtoisement.

– Oui, ils sont tous aussi surprenants les uns que les autres. Ceux que j'ai croisés m'ont montré le meilleur d'eux-mêmes…

Et la Pythie retint le rire qui lui montait à la gorge. Entre Shura qui restait immobile, encore mortifié de ce qu'il s'était passé, Angelo qui semblait furieux et lui lançait des regards vengeurs, Aphrodite qui souriait, plus détendu et moins artificiel qu'à son habitude et Saga qui avait ostensiblement ignoré son jumeau toute la soirée, il y avait de quoi remplir la gazette du Sanctuaire pour une semaine. Elle pencha la tête doucement sur le côté et demanda :

– Souhaitez-vous que les musiciens qui m'accompagnent jouent quelques morceaux ?

– Bien volontiers ! Cela égaiera encore plus l'atmosphère ! s'exclama Athéna, ravie.

Alexandra hocha doucement la tête, contactant de façon télépathique ses Artistes, tout en se demandant secrètement si c'était bien la déesse et non la gamine qui lui avait répondu… Cependant, les musiciens entraient en silence, portant leurs instruments, et s'installèrent là où ils jugèrent que tous pourraient profiter de leur talent.

Le silence se fit dès les premières mesures et les retardataires se hâtèrent de finir leur assiette pour mieux profiter de la mélodie enchanteresse qui les tenait tous sous sa coupe. Alexandra profita de ces instants de paix pour repartir dans ses pensées. Les deux réunions déjà tenues avec la divinité n'avaient été que des mises en jambe en attendant celles du lendemain qui seraient bien plus corsées.

Sirotant un verre d'eau, elle se remémora les discussions sérieuses qu'elle avait eues avec Athéna – et non Saori. Il avait d'abord été question de la situation actuelle et de la confirmation du danger que toutes deux avaient ressenti. Elles étaient tombées d'accord sur le fait qu'il fallait agir rapidement et lier des alliances au plus tôt. Alexandra devait d'ailleurs rédiger des lettres de recommandations de Délos que les ambassadeurs du Sanctuaire présenteraient lors de leur rencontre avec les partenaires du Dieu solaire. Cela devait normalement faciliter le processus. La Pythie savait pertinemment que les talents de diplomates des Golds ne valaient même pas la poussière soulevée par leurs sandales…

Elle eut un sourire amusé. Cela avait forcément amené le sujet de la seconde réunion où elles avaient parlé de Kanon et de sa mission dans le Sanctuaire de l'Archer. Alexandra avait été honnête : Kanon avait tout fait pour mener sa mission à bien, mais elle avait dû l'aider un peu… et surtout il avait été en grand danger. Elle en avait profité pour indiquer à la Déesse de la Sagesse qu'heureusement qu'Apollon n'était pas l'un de ses ennemis viscéral, sinon elle aurait pu s'en mordre les doigts. En effet, diligenter Kanon en tant qu'enquêteur et ambassadeur aurait pu être très mal perçu. Evidemment, la Pythie n'avait fait aucun détour et s'était exprimée franchement, restant droite dans ses tongs, faisant quelque peu rougir d'embarras la bonne Déesse elle-même. Et Alexandra l'avait avertie clairement : tous les chevaliers maîtrisant les dimensions ou utilisant des techniques spirituelles avaient tout intérêt à éviter de les employer pour le moment, et Kanon, en particulier, devait se méfier en plus du Dieu au Trident. Si Athéna voulait en savoir davantage sur ce problème dimensionnel, il lui suffisait de demander au second Gémeaux qui avait eu le privilège de s'y frotter un tant soit peu.

Les Artistes entamèrent un nouveau morceau alors que les serviteurs débarrassaient dans un ballet impeccable les reliefs du plat principal pour amener directement le dessert. Athéna comme Shion se sentaient dans un univers étrange, rempli de délicatesses et de subtilités où l'Art était la seule fin en soi. Ils ressentaient parfaitement les ondulations légères des cosmos des musiciens mais il n'y avait rien d'agressif, rien d'hostile. Juste l'envie de partager un merveilleux moment de plaisir des sens. Les Chevaliers eux-mêmes éprouvaient les effets étranges de la mélodie apaisante… Les visages s'étaient faits plus doux, plus contemplatifs et les regards se perdaient dans des rêves éveillés.

Alexandra attaqua sa glace aux fruits rouges délicatement parfumée, profitant du triomphe de sa suite. Bien évidemment, il suffisait d'un ordre de sa part pour que ses musiciens changent de tonalité et éliminent tous ces valeureux guerriers d'un pincement de corde de leurs harpes ou d'une note de leurs flûtes… L'Art pouvait être meurtrier, ce n'était guère nouveau. Mais Athéna était son alliée et ce petit concert était l'occasion de montrer à ces hommes virils, si sûrs de leurs forces, et à leur Déesse que Délos n'était pas sans défense. Ils étaient tous à sa merci et elle eu la sensation grisante du triomphe : Apollon aimait qu'on reconnaisse la supériorité de son Sanctuaire. Il n'était pas un Olympien pour rien, l'ambition et l'orgueil étaient génétiques chez les descendants de Cronos…

Alexandra avait été subtile. Si elle s'était un peu promenée dans le Sanctuaire, elle l'avait fait de façon anonyme – en semant une fois de plus ses propres gardes – et habillée très simplement, sans marque distinctive. Ainsi, aucun des Chevaliers rencontrés n'auraient pu deviner de suite qui elle était. Ce n'est que lors de sa présentation officielle qu'elle avait montré la grandeur de Délos et d'Apollon, qu'elle symbolisait. La sauvageonne courant dans les escaliers et les rochers avait laissé place à la Pythie.

Elle avait pris un certain soin pour sa toilette. Son corps de sylphide était mis en valeur dans un fourreau couleur sang qui formait comme un écrin à sa peau mate et la fente de la robe remontait à mi cuisse, dévoilant par instants le galbe de ses jambes fines et musclées. Ses cheveux, remontés en chignon artistement travaillés, étaient parsemées de petites perles d'ambre qui brillaient comme autant de soleils minuscules et faisaient écho à sa peau de pain d'épice. Evidemment, elle n'avait pu s'épargner la couronne de laurier, mais celle-ci était en or, tout comme son collier ras de cou, ses bracelets serpentins et sa ceinture travaillée en filigrane qui descendait jusqu'à ses genoux. Une étole dorée, au tissu aérien et transparent avait couvert ses épaules à son arrivée avec une pudeur toute relative. Son maquillage était léger et privilégiait les tons chauds du soleil, donnant une intensité à son regard mordoré, et soulignant la noblesse de son visage atypique. Son seul écart à l'élégance classique était ses pieds nus. La Pythie resterait toujours la sauvageonne de Délos.

Les Chevaliers étaient demeurés sans voix, appréciant à sa juste valeur la beauté féminine et adulte d'Alexandra, mais ressentant surtout la puissance et la volonté qui exsudaient de cette silhouette si fine mais à la présence si charismatique. Elle avait détonné face à la robe immaculée d'Athéna et son maquillage de jeune fille. Elle n'avait guère besoin de faire-valoir à ses côtés, comme le Grand Pope avec la maîtresse du Sanctuaire, pour assurer son autorité. A elle seule, elle était Délos et cela, les Chevaliers l'avaient bien compris.

Les présentations avaient été faites selon le rang et l'ordre du Zodiaque et Alexandra avait fait de grands efforts pour se montrer aussi aimable que gentille. Les petites piques, c'était en dehors des rencontres officielles. Son sourire se voulait doux et avait bien des difficultés à réprimer l'ironie perpétuelle dont elle avait le secret. Elle se tenait donc droite, mais pas rigide, inclinant légèrement la tête à chaque nom et planté de genou au sol, tenant parfaitement, au demeurant son rôle malgré ses envies d'escapades cheveux au vent.

Elle s'était efforcée de mémoriser chacun des noms et le visage qui lui correspondait, en y ajoutant la constellation et le cosmos. Evidemment, les guerriers d'Athéna avait tous un fond commun dans leur aura, mais sa surprise avait été grande quand elle y avait détecté des variations anormales dans certains d'entre eux. Son visage était resté impassible, mais son inquiétude était revenue effleurer sa conscience. L'ennemi s'était fait peut-être plus tangible qu'elle ne l'aurait cru. Elle s'était aussi demandé pourquoi certains guerriers étaient plus _atteints_ que d'autres, tout en se souvenant que presque tous avaient été ressuscités après la Guerre Sainte contre Hadès. Y avait-il un lien ? Etait venue ensuite la question épineuse : fallait-il prévenir Athéna ? ?

Le morceau de musique s'acheva sur un trémolo plaintif et Alexandra revint brutalement au présent. Sa glace était presque totalement fondue dans son coupe et elle eut un sourire gêné quand Athéna et son Grand-Pope le remarquèrent. Peut-être n'aimait-elle pas ce parfum ? La Pythie s'excusa et reprit sa cuillère pour terminer le dessert… Un coup d'œil rapide la rassura : elle n'était pas la seule à avoir eu l'esprit ailleurs. Les Chevaliers semblaient tous sortir d'un monde de fantasmagories et en étaient au même point qu'elle : un liquide rougeâtre à la place des boules de glace.

Elle allait porter sa cuillère à ses lèvres lorsqu'elle suspendit son geste. Un long frisson la parcourut et elle regarda lentement autour d'elle, comme si elle cherchait quelque chose ou quelqu'un. Lâchant son couvert, qui tomba en cliquetant dans la coupe de cristal, elle se rejeta brutalement en arrière, les yeux fixés droits devant elle et les pupilles dilatées. Les images défilaient trop vite dans son esprit, en un kaléidoscope insensé. Elle ouvrit la bouche de surprise et, le souffle coupé, s'agrippa à la table pour garder un ancrage. Elle n'entendait pas les questions inquiètes de ses hôtes, elle ne voyait pas les mines effarées des Chevaliers, elle ne sentit même pas l'ambiance froide et troublée qu'elle venait de créer involontairement.

Elle se releva brusquement, son siège basculant en arrière, et se tint la tête entre ses mains durant de longues secondes, comme pétrifiée. Son cosmos se mit à flamboyer tout à coup, l'entourant d'un halo irrégulier, défaisant quelque peu son chignon compliqué mais sans montrer d'hostilité, au contraire. Il charriait l'angoisse, la confusion et la désolation de la Pythie. Incapable de rester en place, elle se détourna brutalement de la table et se mit à courir vers le hall afin de respirer l'air frais qui l'apaiserait.

Elle fut suivie presque aussitôt par Athéna et les autres convives qui la virent prendre appui contre un bâti de fenêtre, une main sur son cœur, les yeux fermés, le corps tremblant et le cosmos irradiant d'une lueur dorée oscillant entre le blanc et l'orangé. Aussitôt, le Grand Pope ordonna aux Chevaliers de se retirer : le spectacle qu'ils avaient sous les yeux ressemblait fortement à celui d'une femme prise d'une crise d'angoisse. Mais Shion était sage et Alexandra était la Pythie. Il ne doutait pas un seul instant qu'elle était en proie à une vision et qu'elle avait besoin de calme.

Il fallut de longues minutes pour qu'enfin le jeune femme se reprenne. Son cosmos s'éteignit et elle releva la tête, son corps se redressant de toute sa hauteur. Mais son regard restait hanté et douloureux et un pli d'inquiétude barrait son front. Quand elle vit la Déesse et son représentant sur terre, elle leur sourit mais le cœur n'y était pas. Elle observa quelques secondes la nuit étoilée, se recueillit et vint vers eux d'un pas mal assuré, visiblement éprouvée.

– Pardonnez-moi… Je suis hélas tributaire de ces choses-là et cela ne prévient pas, fit-elle.

– Est-ce que tout va bien ? demanda avec sollicitude Athéna.

Alexandra eut un soupir de lassitude, secoua la tête en agitant le poignet, quelque peu désabusée :

– Ce n'était pas tout à fait une vision…

Elle laissa passer encore quelques instants, semblant chercher à remettre de l'ordre dans ce qu'elle venait de voir :

– Ortygie est tombée. Artémis est furieuse. Apollon a encore dû se manifester. Si ça continue, sa réincarnation mourra.

– Il vous a contactée ? s'étonna Shion.

– Je suis toujours en contact avec Apollon… mais pas avec sa réincarnation… Il vient simplement de me prévenir de l'éveil d'Artémis.

– Vont-ils être en mesure de s'échapper par leurs propres moyens ? interrogea la Déesse avec le secret espoir de faire revenir Camus plus tôt.

Le visage d'Alexandra se crispa et, serrant les poings, elle grinça des dents :

– Ils n'ont que cinq ans. Il est impossible que les dieux restent éveillés plus de quelques secondes dans ces corps d'enfants sans les tuer. Alors non, ils ne peuvent pas s'échapper. La petite Diana a failli mourir ce soir et son Sanctuaire a été détruit.

La Pythie se passa une main lasse sur son visage puis son regard se durcit, et elle reprit :

– Il faut les retrouver le plus vite possible. Le temps nous est compté.

Elle les salua de la tête calmement, ajoutant pour finir :

– Votre repas était excellent, mais veuillez me pardonner, il faut que j'aille me reposer. Demain, la journée sera longue et cette séance de divination imprévue m'a épuisée.

Ils n'eurent pas le temps de lui répondre. Alexandra les quitta et s'en fut directement à ses appartements où une partie de son escorte l'attendait avec angoisse. Quand la Pythie avait ce genre de manifestation où le malaise était palpable, cela ne signifiait jamais rien de bon. Ils le savaient par expérience… Et effectivement, l'éveil des jumeaux divins n'était pas des plus réconfortant pour l'avenir des enfants.

– _Sibérie orientale, le lendemain –_

Laïloken se tenait derrière l'un des rares sapins de la zone et attendait en silence les ordres. Celui qui dirigeait le groupe de reconnaissance était allongé quelques mètres devant lui, à plat ventre sur la neige, et scrutait autant les moindres faits et gestes des militaires en contrebas qu'il claquait des dents. Laïloken eut un fin sourire. Il semblait bien être le seul à supporter sans mal des températures aussi basses. Cela faisait plusieurs heures qu'ils étaient en place, attendant de trouver une solution pour faire déguerpir ces curieux et lui avait simplement patienté en restant plongé dans ses pensées, réfléchissant encore une fois à sa mission et sur les moyens de parvenir à ses objectifs. Rester là à observer un campement isolé lui semblait une terrible perte de temps mais était cependant nécessaire afin que la confiance s'installe pour de bon entre le groupe et lui.

Laïloken regarda le ciel gris et eut un bref soupir. Dommage… La tempête de neige avait menacé pendant un moment mais elle semblait s'être totalement dissipée. Cela aurait facilité les choses. Il reprit sa position de guet et garda le silence. Tout à coup, le chef du groupe lui fit signe de le rejoindre, ce qu'il fit avec une discrétion remarquable. Une fois installé dans la neige aux côtés de l'autre, il observa à son tour le camp militaire.

– T'as quelque chose à proposer ? Une petite idée ? demanda le chef tout bas.

– Une bonne tempête ferait l'affaire, répondit de même Laïloken.

L'autre eut une grimace traduisant sa pensée :

– Dans un an, on sera encore ici ! Le ciel a décidé de repousser à plus tard sa crise.

Laïloken se tourna vers lui, son étrange sourire dissimulé par son masque :

– Les tempêtes ne sont pas toutes naturelles, Aden.

Le chef le regarda avec des yeux ronds et fit, interloqué :

– Tu pourrais faire ça ?

Laïloken reporta son attention sur l'objectif et, alors qu'un éclat argenté parcourait la surface du masque, il murmura :

– J'étais un Chevalier des Glaces… Le Chevalier d'Or du Verseau… Alors oui, je peux déclencher une tempête en déchaînant mon cosmos. Ils n'y verront que du feu. Qu'en dis-tu ?

– C'est mieux que rien… réfléchit Aden. On te couvrira s'il le faut. Vas-y, Laïloken.

Ce dernier hocha la tête lentement et recula pour pouvoir se redresser sans être aperçu par sa cible. Il se déplaça afin de se mettre à l'entrée de la petite vallée encaissée où les militaires s'étaient installés. Les autres membres du groupe se mirent à l'écart : il faisait déjà un froid de canard, alors si en plus, une tempête s'abattait sur eux, ils ne pourraient jamais tenir…

Laïloken fit brûler son cosmos qu'il poussa rapidement à très grande puissance. Un souffle glacial s'engouffra dans la vallée avec une force telle que des blocs de neige et de glace se détachaient des parois. Le Verseau fit descendre la température de plusieurs dizaines de degrés et la neige se mit à virevolter en tourbillons syncopés, entraînée par un vent mugissant comme si tout l'Enfer s'était mis à hurler en même temps au même endroit. Laïloken n'avait même pas hésité une seconde : en tant que Chevalier d'Athéna, il avait déjà été amené à accomplir de basses besognes… Et puis là, il ne s'agissait que de faire décamper des gêneurs… Rien de plus pour le moment. Il espérait que cela suffirait.

Aden, qui s'était abrité un peu plus loin, se recroquevilla derrière son tronc d'arbre en essayant de maîtriser des tremblements de plus en plus violents. _Punaise… Qu'est-ce qu'il fait froid ! Il est puissant… bien trop puissant pour rester simplement en reconnaissance. D'ailleurs, pourquoi le Grand-Maître ne le garde pas près de lui ? Il faudra lui en parler… Ouh là là… S'il continue, il va les congeler sur place… et nous avec ! !_

Chez les militaires, c'était l'incompréhension et la panique. Les hommes avaient couru se mettre à l'abri mais, même sous les préfabriqués, la température devenait dangereusement basse. De plus, le vent soufflait en rafales, balayant tout sur son passage.

– Qu'est-ce qui se passe, bon Dieu ! ? ! Y avait pas de tempête de neige de prévue, il me semble ! grogna le capitaine, exaspéré par ce contretemps.

Les hommes se serraient les uns contre les autres pour tenter de se protéger du froid. Ils claquaient tous des dents dans un bel ensemble et même le chauffage semblait avoir rendu les armes. Le capitaine se rapprocha d'un ingénieur assis devant une console et demanda en se frottant vigoureusement les bras :

– Dans combien de temps la tempête va-t-elle s'arrêter ?

L'ingénieur jeta un regard perdu sur ses écrans et répondit :

– Eh bien… C'est-à-dire… Le satellite prétend que le temps est couvert, mais c'est tout… Y a pas de tempête pour lui…

– Pas de tempête ! ? ! s'exclama le capitaine, stupéfait. Et comment il appelle ce qu'il y a dehors ? ! Une petite brise ? ! ?

– Y a une autre solution, Capitaine, fit un second ingénieur. Il se peut que nous soyons à un endroit bien particulier. Le vent qui s'engouffre dans la vallée accélère tant que cela donne une tempête…

L'officier accentua ses mouvements pour se réchauffer et grommela :

– Ce phénomène aurait dû être observé depuis longtemps, non ? Or, il n'y a personne qui n'en a jamais parlé… et ça n'explique pas ce froid de canard !

– Moi, je parlerai de froid polaire, Capitaine, précisa le premier ingénieur. Il fait moins soixante-dix degrés celsius à l'extérieur et la température descend encore alors que le vent se renforce. Il atteint les cent vingt à l'heure par rafales, en ce moment.

– Ça n'est pas naturel, pensa tout haut l'officier. Faut savoir ce qu'il se passe…

Il se tourna vers l'un des hommes et ordonna :

– Soldat Brijnev ! Envoyez la sonde en amont dans la vallée. Je veux savoir ce qu'il en est…

Le soldat se plaça devant les commandes et alluma l'appareil à distance. Il n'avait pas à discuter les ordres et le capitaine était un homme d'expérience, après tout. Le petit engin commença donc à progresser lentement en luttant contre le souffle de plus en plus fort d'un vent qui donnait l'impression de se déchaîner. Sur les écrans de contrôle, défilaient les images filmées par les caméras de la sonde. Le thermomètre affichait des températures de plus en plus basses alors que l'anémomètre menaçait de se décrocher. Les hommes, à l'abri du préfabriqué qui vibrait de plus en plus, regardaient les écrans, mais seuls des paquets de neige se collant aux objectifs étaient visibles distinctement.

Laïloken accentua encore la puissance du souffle de son cosmos, provoquant des mini-tornades. Ses cheveux rouge sang s'étaient soulevés et ondulaient autour de son visage masqué en une couronne flamboyante. Il écarta légèrement les bras, tournant les paumes de ses mains vers la vallée. Des cristaux de glace se formaient sur ses avant-bras avant de se détacher et de filer à toute vitesse en aval. La lueur de son cosmos éclairait la scène d'un violent éclat laiteux, donnant aux lieux l'allure d'un Enfer glacé aussi redoutable que le Cocyte d'Hadès.

Il se demanda, pendant une brève seconde, si utiliser ainsi son cosmos ne le trahirait pas, si sa Cloth elle-même ne viendrait pas le recouvrir… Il n'était guère à l'abri d'un imprévu et un frisson de crainte lui dévala l'échine : que faire si un Saint se montrait, là, tout de suite ? Il n'aurait d'autre choix que de l'éliminer et cela le révulsait… Il ne voulait pas avoir le sang de ses pairs sur ses mains, juste pour une simple couverture. La seule exception à ce dégoût était Milo : là, il n'hésiterait pas une seule seconde à le congeler. La question de savoir jusqu'où il était capable d'aller devenait de plus en plus urgente. Serait-il prêt à s'opposer à sa Déesse pour parvenir à son but, comme avec Hadès ? Serait-il prêt à assumer ce nouveau poids sur sa conscience ? Jusqu'à quel point devait-il se sacrifier ? Quel serait son avenir avec ses pairs après cette mission ?

Malgré les mugissements du vent, Laïloken entendit les cliquetis d'un appareil à chenilles. Les militaires tentaient visiblement de remonter la vallée. Il balaya ses scrupules et se concentra sur sa tâche : obliger ces gêneurs à décamper. Il poussa son cosmos en avant jusqu'à effleurer l'engin et s'assura qu'il n'y avait personne à l'intérieur. Il ne voulait pas les tuer, si ce n'était pas nécessaire. Une fois certain de cela, il tendit une main devant lui, d'un geste dédaigneux comme pour balayer une poussière :

– Diamond Dust !

S'il faisait froid et venteux auparavant, ce n'était rien face à ce qu'affrontait la sonde à ce moment-là. Les militaires virent avec stupeur les chiffres défiler, sans y croire. C'est que l'air se déplaçait beaucoup plus vite que Mach 1, désormais. Quant à la température, elle venait de chuter à moins cent cinquante degrés en quelques secondes et continuait de descendre encore ! Bientôt il n'y eut plus de réponse de la part de la sonde. Les écrans ne montraient plus rien que la neige des caméras en panne. L'engin était hors d'état, gelé… et cela n'avait rien de très naturel. Mais comment expliquer ce qu'il venait de se produire ?

– Ouh là… murmura le soldat Brijnev. Si je ne l'avais pas vu, je ne l'aurais jamais cru… Vous avez vu les chiffres ? J'ai cru un instant que la sonde était détraquée mais non… Il faut croire qu'elle est bel et bien gelée !

Le capitaine restait songeur devant les écrans : il avait bien cru voir quelque chose, mais cela avait été si bref qu'il n'en était pas certain… Il commanda d'un ton sec :

– Brijnev, pouvez-vous revenir un peu en arrière, juste avant que la sonde nous lâche ?

Le militaire accomplit la manœuvre et repassa les images enregistrées.

– Faites-les défiler au ralenti… ordonna encore le capitaine.

Chacun regardait les images se succéder les unes après les autres mais on ne voyait encore et toujours que de la neige et de la glace… Les parois défilaient lentement de chaque côté au fur et à mesure de l'avancée de la sonde, quand celles-ci étaient visibles. Même au ralenti, la vitesse de déplacement des flocons était impressionnante : ils filaient à l'horizontale et parcouraient une distance très appréciable entre chaque image. Apparaissant à la première, se trouvant déjà au bord du cadre à la suivante, disparu à la troisième… Et chacune des prises de vue était du même acabit. Cela leur laissait finalement peu de repères.

– Stop ! ordonna sèchement le capitaine.

Le défilement s'arrêta aussitôt et toutes les têtes se penchèrent vers l'écran, ébahies. Au milieu de la neige tourbillonnante, des blocs de glace et du givre virevoltants, on pouvait distinguer l'esquisse d'une silhouette. Cette dernière était très floue. On ne pouvait dire s'il s'agissait d'un homme ou d'une femme, ou même si c'était un être humain. Le seul détail remarquable, c'était une impressionnante chevelure de feu qui formait comme une crinière de sang autour de ce qui semblait être un visage... sans aucun trait commun tels que les yeux et la bouche.

– Qu'est-ce que c'est que ça ? murmura le capitaine, dépassé. Vous n'allez pas me dire qu'il y a quelqu'un dehors en ce moment par un temps pareil et qui ne ressent même pas le froid ? ! C'est impossible !

L'un des soldats, originaire de la Sibérie, poussa un cri étouffé, les yeux dilatés de peur. Plusieurs de ses compagnons le dévisagèrent avec surprise, si bien qu'il s'expliqua, tâchant de se contrôler :

– Dans mon village d'origine, une légende raconte que certains endroits ne doivent par être foulés par l'homme sinon cela provoque la colère du démon qui garde les lieux… On dit que ces démons ont le pouvoir de contrôler l'air et la glace et qu'on peut les reconnaître au fait qu'ils sont insensibles au froid, même le plus extrême… Je pensais que c'étaient de simples histoires pour faire peur, mais ça…

La panique commença à s'insinuer dans le groupe de soldats et le capitaine se mit à les raisonner, pour éviter tout comportement désastreux :

– Allons, allons… Tout ça, ce n'est que de la superstition et des contes pour bonnes femmes ! Les démons n'existent pas !

– N'empêche, Capitaine, que cette chose n'est pas humaine… Qui pourrait résister à des températures aussi basses ? fit l'un des hommes, aussi pâle de froid que de peur.

– C'est peut-être un défaut du film, argumenta Brijnev. Ça arrive quelquefois et ça donne des trucs bizarres au visionnage.

Le capitaine se frotta le menton puis fit à ses hommes :

– Qu'importe ce que c'est. Nous ne pourrons aller vérifier par nous-mêmes tant qu'il y aura cette tempête. Nous ne pouvons rien faire, alors autant se reposer. Ceux qui sont de garde, mettez-vous devant les écrans de contrôle, quant aux autres, allez dormir. Cette baraque tiendra sans aucun doute, il n'y a rien à craindre à l'intérieur.

– Bien Capitaine ! firent les soldats en chœur.

Le jour se levait enfin péniblement sur les plaines enneigées. Les militaires, qui avaient passé une nuit atroce à grelotter, avaient soupiré de soulagement lorsque la tempête, qui avait duré des heures, avait cessé aussi brusquement qu'elle avait commencé. Le capitaine décida de faire une sortie afin d'évaluer la situation. Le petit groupe de volontaires désignés d'office quitta donc la relative sécurité du préfabriqué pour s'aventurer dans un paysage méconnaissable de congères.

Les soldats firent quelques pas dans la neige, qui craqua sinistrement sous leurs pas, sans rien remarquer d'anormal au premier abord, surtout après une tempête aussi violente. Il y avait beaucoup de poudreuse et de glace et ils avançaient en s'enfonçant jusqu'aux genoux. Il y avait aussi des éclats de roche, brisée par le gel, qui parsemaient le manteau immaculé de tâches plus sombres. Au bout d'une demie heure à s'épuiser, les militaires, qui n'avaient trouvé âme qui vive, retournèrent auprès du campement et ce qu'ils virent les statufièrent. Chaque bâtiment, véhicule et autre matériel était recouvert d'une épaisse couche scintillante et bleutée qui réfléchissait la lumière. C'était sans nul doute de la glace… Le seul problème, c'était que cette gangue gelée était d'une régularité qui n'avait absolument rien de naturel, elle. Chaque paroi était recouverte d'une couche lisse, sans défaut, comme moulée à même le matériau.

– Euh… Capitaine ? fit en hésitant le chef de l'expédition dans sa radio.

La voix grésilla dans l'appareil comme s'il y avait des interférences :

– Qu'y a-t-il ?

– Euh… Y a un léger problème…

– Vous avez trouvé le malade aux cheveux rouges qui aime les tempêtes ?

– Non, c'est pas ça…

– Alors ? Soyez plus précis, bon Dieu !

– Capitaine… Tout est gelé… Y a une pellicule de glace sur tout ce qui est resté à l'extérieur…

Il y eut un silence, puis la voix reprit avec irritation :

– Je vous rappelle, si vous l'aviez oublié, qu'on est en Sibérie et qu'il y a eu une tempête à tuer un ours polaire… Alors c'est normal qu'il y ait de la glace !

– Capitaine… La glace… C'est pas très naturel… Elle est lisse, sans creux, ni bosse… Comme si elle avait été appliquée avec un pinceau…

– Qu'est-ce que vous voulez dire par là ?

– Venez voir vous-même… fit le soldat.

L'officier sortit du préfabriqué, très agacé, et claqua la porte d'entrée sans réfléchir. Il se retourna et s'immobilisa de stupeur. _Bon sang ! Qu'est-ce que c'est que ça ? Y a des trucs absolument anormaux qui se passent par ici ! La tempête avec des températures battant tous les records… cet être aux cheveux rouges… et ça ! Qu'est-ce que cela signifie ?_ Il recula de quelques pas, la bouche grande ouverte alors que son regard errait sur la surface absolument lisse de la gangue glaciale qui recouvrait le bâtiment, cherchant désespérément à comprendre. Ce qui n'était pas naturel non plus, c'était que les charnières des portes étaient restées vierges du moindre flocon. Depuis quand la neige avait-elle une conscience ? C'était à en devenir fou !

Puis tout vira à la catastrophe. Une fissure courut sur la surface glacée et de multiples lézardes se propagèrent à toute vitesse, avec un son cristallin de verre brisé. Quelques blocs de glace se détachèrent pour tomber dans la neige dans un bruit soyeux et, par la suite, tout s'enchaîna très vite. Des morceaux de plus en plus gros se désolidarisèrent de l'ensemble, emportant dans leur chute des parties entières du mur, arrachant peu à peu tout ce qui les protégeait de l'extérieur. En une minute, le préfabriqué s'était effondré, engloutissant les hommes encore à l'intérieur et le matériel.

Les soldats restés à l'extérieur se ruèrent pour sortir leurs camarades des décombres mais une voix rauque les interrompit :

– C'est inutile… Ils sont morts…

Ils se retournèrent vivement et la terreur les saisit. Devant eux, à plusieurs dizaines de mètres, se tenait une silhouette enveloppée d'une longue cape, encapuchonnée, le visage semblant dissimulé sous un masque d'argent et surtout, avec de longues mèches rouges comme le sang coulant sur sa poitrine. Il était beaucoup plus impressionnant en plein jour que sur la vidéo de la sonde. Immobile, il semblait les regarder sans une seule once de crainte. Et pourquoi aurait-il peur, lui qui avait affronté le froid sans même broncher ? Pour les quelques survivants, il ne faisait plus aucun doute que cet être était celui de la vidéo et qu'il était impliqué dans les derniers événements climatiques.

– Qui êtes-vous ? fit le capitaine.

L'individu ne répondit pas.

– Que voulez-vous ? reprit l'officier, de plus en plus tendu.

Les mèches oscillaient doucement dans la brise, alors que le manteau frémissait à peine. Aucun des militaires ne pouvait dire de quel genre était l'individu ou même si c'était un être humain. Le mystère restait entier. Mais leur impression était bel et bien que cette créature était anormale. Son calme et son assurance étaient surréalistes. Ne voyait-elle pas qu'ils étaient armés ?

– Partez et ne revenez jamais, commanda la silhouette sèchement.

– Quoi ? Et de quels droits nous donnez-vous des ordres ? s'insurgea le capitaine.

– Vous êtes sur mon territoire. Ne me forcez pas à tous vous tuer.

– De mieux en mieux ! Voilà qu'il nous menace !

L'officier dégaina et mit en joue la silhouette.

– Maintenant vous allez nous dire qui vous êtes et ce que vous faites ici ou je vous abats. Vous êtes sur un site appartenant à l'armée russe, c'est vous qui n'avez rien à y faire. C'est mon dernier avertissement.

L'individu n'eut aucune réaction devant l'arme à feu.

– Partez. Ne provoquez pas ma colère.

Face à un tel comportement qu'il prenait pour un fol entêtement, le capitaine fit feu. La détonation résonna longtemps avant de s'éteindre. Le silence revint, seulement troublé par les sifflements de la brise qui se renforçait peu à peu. Les soldats s'attendaient à voir la silhouette s'effondrer mais ils en furent pour leurs frais. La voix, égale à elle-même, leur fit rater un battement de cœur :

– Très bien. Vous l'aurez voulu.

Une lueur blanche, éclatante, entoura la silhouette, la capuche tomba en arrière, libérant une chevelure flamboyante, qui sembla parcourue d'étincelles tout en s'agitant follement autour du masque. La température chuta de façon vertigineuse et un tourbillon de flocons et de glace se mit à l'entourer dans une danse de plus en plus rapide.

La vision d'un être auréolé d'une crinière de feu et drapé d'un rideau de givre fut la dernière chose que contemplèrent les militaires. Lorsque Laïloken éteignit son cosmos, il avait en face de lui des statues d'hommes pris dans des glaces éternelles, les yeux ouverts de stupéfaction, les traits grimaçant d'horreur. Il poussa un soupir et serra les lèvres sous son masque. Il n'avait pas eu le choix. Il avait dû les tuer. Désormais il avait du sang sur les mains, il ne pourrait plus revenir en arrière. Levant son visage vers le ciel, il ferma les yeux et se mit à prier en silence. _Oh, Athéna ! Pardonnez-moi !_

Aden, qui débutait une belle hypothermie, le rejoignit en courant, affolé.

– Laïloken ! Tu les as tous tués ! s'exclama-t-il.

– C'est de leur faute. Ils n'avaient qu'à partir au lieu de m'attaquer.

– Mais… Ils sont gelés ! Comment vont réagir les autres ?

– Ils vont les embarquer dans un laboratoire pour les étudier et les disséquer tout à leur aise et ils ne remettront jamais les pieds ici car tout cela restera inexplicable pour eux. Mission accomplie, rétorqua-t-il avec un cynisme dont il ne se saurait jamais cru capable.

Aden resta saisi devant la froideur de Laïloken. Il frissonna d'appréhension et demanda, non sans laisser filtrer sa crainte dans sa voix :

– Et que fait-on maintenant que tu les as congelés ? Comment être sûr que les autres vont comprendre le message ?

Le Verseau se détourna brutalement et lança d'un ton sec :

– Rejoignez la base. Je reste ici pour m'assurer que les militaires partiront bien.

_Et j'ai besoin de réfléchir_, ajouta-t-il en son for intérieur, encore sous le choc de ce qu'il venait de faire. _Ce n'était pas prévu, rien de tout ceci n'aurait dû se passer…_

– Et s'ils ne le font pas ?

Le masque d'argent se tourna vers Aden mais resta silencieux. La réponse était claire : si l'équipe de secours tentait de reprendre la place, elle subirait le même sort que ses prédécesseurs… Laïloken n'aurait aucune hésitation à recommencer… Il n'était plus à un groupe près, après renégat avala discrètement sa salive et se retira, emmenant les autres avec lui. Le Verseau n'était vraisemblablement pas homme à se laisser contrarier, il venait encore de le prouver.

**Note :**

(1) Niobides : Les Niobides sont les enfants de Niobé. Cette dernière s'était vantée d'avoir eu plus d'enfants que Léto, mère d'Apollon et d'Artémis. Ces derniers, pour la venger de cet affront, massacrèrent de leurs flèches toute la progéniture de l'orgueilleuse.


	9. Part I Chapitre 8

**Auteur :** Andarta

**Disclaimer : **Les personnages appartiennent à Kuru-sama, le nom de Laïloken est emprunté à une très ancienne vie de saint gaélique…

**Genre **: Euh ? Espionnage, Angst, Yaoi (pas pour le moment), du tout et n'importe quoi…

**Couple **: Hum… Encore un peu de patience…

**Rating **: M

Résumé : Qu'avons-nous cette fois-ci ? Eh bien, du froid, du froid et encore du froid, dans toutes ses variations, à toutes les sauces… Froid sentimental, froid mortel, froid du givre, sang-froid du combat, colère froide… Enfin vous avez compris… J'oubliais le buffet froid, selon ma bêta…

**Notes** :

– Merci à ma bêta-lectrice, Nyannette, toujours fidèle au poste, même avec mes prises de tête et mon enthousiasme d'exaltée parfois compliqué à suivre. ^^

– Ah… Il a été long à venir, celui-là… Mais les explications du délai sont sur mon profil et je suis vraiment désolée de vous maltraiter et vous torturer dans l'attente du prochain chapitre… Mais je pense qu'il ne vous aura pas échappé que je ne lâcherai pas l'affaire de sitôt, même s'il me faut du temps, plus que je ne pensais moi-même au départ, d'ailleurs…

– Je tiens également à remercier tous celles et ceux qui me laissent des reviews mais à qui je ne peux répondre personnellement. Votre soutien à tous m'aide à poursuivre l'écriture malgré les aléas de la vie.

– Et puis tant qu'on y est, je vous présente mes vœux pour l'année à venir ! Je vous embrasse tous et bonne lecture !

_**DEICIDE**_

**Chapitre 8**

– _Grèce, Sanctuaire d'Athéna, les thermes –_

La chaleur diminuait à peine quand Saga émergea de son temple en tunique longue et des vêtements de rechange à la main. Il descendit les escaliers et se dirigea tranquillement vers le grand bâtiment abritant les bains, de l'autre côté de la montagne où cascadaient les douze maisons du Zodiaque. Il avait prévenu les serviteurs qu'il s'y rendrait, ce qui signifiait qu'il ne voulait pas voir traîner dans l'eau quiconque n'étant pas un autre Or. Avec les guerres successives, il y avait bien eu quelques rapprochements, mais insuffisants pour effacer les frontières bien délimitées entre les castes. Un Saint d'Or restait un demi-dieu pour tous les autres et on ne troublait pas le bain d'un demi-dieu. C'était une règle immuable.

Il aurait certes pu se rendre aux thermes situés au palais du Grand Pope, plus richement ornés et bardés de gardes, en plus d'être exclusivement réservés à l'élite, mais Saga ne s'était pas senti le courage de grimper tous les escaliers pour, peut-être, tomber sur Shion au final. Oui, la guerre avait rapproché tout le monde mais pas au point de faire tomber dans les bras l'un de l'autre le meurtrier et sa victime. Et le Gémeaux préférait être seul, en ce moment, histoire de se vider la tête.

Il entra dans la vaste bâtisse et apprécia son ombre bienfaisante. Il avança entre les colonnes doriques jusqu'aux vestiaires où il déposa ses affaires et se déshabilla après avoir salué le gardien des lieux, qui lui confirma d'un hochement de tête qu'il était bien seul. De toute façon, Saga n'avait pas l'intention de passer par tous les bains successifs. Il voulait simplement se détendre et peut-être apprécier un bon massage d'un serviteur. Sa dispute avec son jumeau – qui avait fini par lui dire la vérité – au sujet de cette histoire de statuette lui avait porté sur les nerfs. Encore plus quand il avait eu l'objet du délit en mains propres. Il avait alors décidé de consacrer du temps à lui-même. Il se ceignit les hanches d'une serviette immaculée et se dirigea d'un pas indolent vers le caldarium, foulant sans prêter attention le marbre clair récemment restauré par la grâce d'Athéna et surtout la fortune de Saori, sans même voir les magnifiques mosaïques serpentant le long des murs rajeunis…

Il se grattait la nuque d'une main paresseuse lorsque son regard croisa celui de son reflet dans une grande psyché scellée au mur. Il s'arrêta pour lui faire face et contempla l'image renvoyée avec une certaine fascination… Avoir Kanon à ses côtés avait toujours été une expérience troublante, comme s'il avait un miroir vivant en face… A force, il s'était habitué à voir en lui son exact reflet, même si avec une certaine mauvaise foi, il s'était persuadé que son jumeau était plus maigre que lui, moins développé au niveau musculaire et tout en os. Lui seul avait grandi de façon harmonieuse, il en avait toujours été certain alors que Kanon n'était à ses yeux qu'une sorte d'asperge anguleuse. Mais avec cette statuette et la perfection qu'elle représentait, il s'était interrogé. Ce modeste petit objet, si magnifiquement exécuté, du reste, avait eu pour modèle son frère jumeau… Oui, parfaitement, cette espèce d'échalas sur pattes, aussi incroyable que cela puisse paraître à ses yeux. Cette statuette, donc, pouvait-elle aussi le reproduire lui, la perfection incarnée ? N'y avait-il aucune différence ? Vraiment ?

Son reflet l'interrogeait du regard et il finit par laisser ses yeux critiques glisser lentement sur son corps sans aucune concession. Il avait un cou puissant, les clavicules saillantes qui soulignaient des épaules lisses et rondes dont se dégageait harmonieusement une musculature marquée, ni trop puissante, ni trop absente, parfaitement ciselée mettant en valeur une carrure totalement développée. Son torse et son abdomen se modelaient en méplats et en courbes délicates, aux proportions idéales qui auraient fait pâlir n'importe quel éphèbe antique posant pour les artistes les plus doués. Il avait d'ailleurs une taille marquée qui amenait naturellement le regard sur ses hanches masculines. Il semblait imposant, du reste, mais l'absence de vaisseaux gonflés et de tendons disgracieux évitait à l'ensemble de paraître outrageusement volumineux comme ces haltérophiles d'opérette. Là résidait toute l'efficacité de l'entraînement de la Chevalerie d'Athéna. Il repoussa sa luxuriante chevelure bleue sur le côté, se tourna et contempla son dos puissant où le sillon de la colonne vertébrale traçait glorieusement sa voie jusqu'à sa chute de reins accentuée, tout en courbes subtiles, très agréable à l'œil.

Il enleva d'un geste fluide sa serviette et continua son état des lieux rassurant. Ses fesses étaient rebondies et fermes, sans trace de graisse superflue, et il s'en sentit fier, sans savoir pour quelle raison au juste. Peut-être était-ce la zone la plus délicate à muscler ? A ses hanches se rattachaient des longues jambes fortes et parfaitement galbées. Les articulations donnaient une impression de solidité tout en restant suffisamment fines pour conserver leur élégance. Chacun de ses muscles roulait sous sa peau dorée avec une aisance qui aurait fait pâlir d'envie tous les séducteurs de plage. Oui, il avait un admirable corps de guerrier planté sur des jambes d'athlète. Il était taillé pour le combat et l'endurance. Il respirait la puissance, la grâce et la santé. Il était merveilleusement proportionné en un équilibre idéal, ressemblant ainsi fortement à la statuaire classique. Il n'avait vraiment aucune imperfection. Rien à corriger. Et plus il se regardait, plus il appréciait ce corps qui était le sien, surtout avec ces plaisants jeux d'ombre et de lumière qui le mettaient encore plus en valeur, estompant ici une ligne un peu trop dure, éclairant là une courbe délicate qui finissait par se perdre dans la nacre dorée d'une plaine lisse et sans défaut. Même ses cheveux naturellement ondulés paraissaient n'avoir pour seule fonction que de souligner sa silhouette nerveuse et solide, tout en sublimant sa noblesse et son élégance. Sans fausse modestie, il était magnifique. C'était un fait.

Et cela le ramenait à son inquiétude première. Où était la différence avec son frère ? Lui aussi était bâti de cette façon-là. Lui aussi avait ce visage aux traits fermes, ce corps musclé et délié, cette taille dégagée… Lui aussi donnait cette impression de puissance et d'agilité, de dangerosité du fauve au repos… Seuls la couleur de leur chevelure et leur caractère les différenciaient vraiment. Il n'y avait même pas un infime écart dans l'emplacement de cette infinitésimale trace de graisse, là, sur leurs hanches qui leur adoucissait l'angle abrupt du bassin… Les tendons saillaient exactement au même endroit aux coudes et aux genoux… Ah oui ! En se scrutant davantage, Saga trouva qu'il avait le nombril un peu plus arrondi que celui de Kanon, mais cela était la faute de la sage-femme… Ce qui en fait, ne le rassurait pas plus que cela. En quoi était-il unique ? Surtout s'il était le modèle vivant d'un canon esthétique mille fois représenté et doté d'un double en chair et en os en prime ? Même leurs cheveux se rebellaient de la même manière. Même leurs dents se rangeaient de la même façon ! Il avait vraiment un corps superbe, il était d'une beauté affolante, c'était indéniable. Mais il n'était pas l'unique ou plutôt, il ne l'était plus. Avec cette statuette, la Pythie lui avait démontré que son jumeau pouvait largement rivaliser avec lui puisque toutes les différences étaient gommées. Et lui, Saga des Gémeaux, ne l'avait pas vu venir ce coup-là !

Il poussa un bref soupir de dépit et fronça les sourcils… Si on pouvait franchement les distinguer, c'était bien dans leurs regards et leurs expressions. C'était là où tout se jouait. Son jumeau et lui étaient naturellement nobles, fiers et racés. Là où Saga arborait une tranquille majesté patricienne, avec un côté martyre qui seyait bien à l'ange déchu qu'il était, lui donnant une maturité que ne possédait pas Kanon, ce dernier avait des traits plus malicieux et plus mobiles, empreints d'une dureté que son aîné n'avait pas et d'une rouerie capable d'embobiner un dieu majeur du panthéon grec. La vie ne leur avait rien épargné et les épreuves étaient restées gravées sur leur visage. Il ne savait que trop ce que pouvait cacher son propre regard si doux et si serein, si menteur aussi, ce que Kanon ne savait pas faire, lui, qui portait en étendard ses mensonges et son insolence. Mais cela ne se voyait pas sur une statue et le Gémeaux décida qu'il était bien mieux qu'elle, que ce superbe corps ne pouvait être parfait qu'avec son expressivité, même hypocrite.

Rassuré dans son ego un instant malmené, Saga reprit sa route vers le bain chaud, sans prendre la peine de renouer la serviette autour de ses hanches, la jetant au contraire sur son épaule, bousculant au passage sa somptueuse chevelure qui ondulait en rythme sur ses reins, en une caresse coquine et sensuelle. Il soupira de contentement en découvrant qu'il était bien seul dans le caldarium et après avoir déposé sa serviette sur une méridienne, il approcha du bassin et entra doucement dans l'eau chaude, descendant marche après marche posément avant de s'installer sur le banc en marbre blanc qui longeait le bord. Il ferma les yeux de volupté et se laissa aller à la délicieuse sensation, ses cheveux flottant autour de lui en autant de paresseux serpentins bleutés. Cela faisait longtemps qu'il n'avait profité des thermes – la dernière fois remontait à avant sa première mort, en fait – et il se jura de reprendre ses anciennes habitudes. Après tout, rien ne l'en empêchait.

Caché derrière une colonne, le cosmos camouflé, se faisant tout petit et enveloppé dans une grande serviette de bain, Shaka n'en avait pas eu assez de tous ses yeux pour admirer le Gémeaux qui s'était arrêté devant un énorme miroir. Il l'avait dévoré du regard et avait failli faire une crise cardiaque en le voyant ôter sa serviette, dévoilant par la même occasion des trésors qui ne venaient pas du ciel, ceux-là. Ce qu'il était beau ! Par Athéna, il fallait bien qu'il le soit pour avoir détourné l'homme le plus proche de Dieu de ses méditations et de son encens ! Il aurait voulu courir à lui, le caresser, l'embrasser, le dévorer, sentir son odeur, sa peau si douce et son désir devenait insupportable, le rendait fou. Il aurait donné tous ses rosaires avec joie pour seulement se lover entre ses bras si forts. D'ailleurs une certaine partie de son anatomie avait déjà réagi et le rouge lui était monté brutalement aux joues.

Il s'était ratatiné encore plus derrière la colonne, l'agrippant comme si sa vie en dépendait. Il se sentait parfaitement idiot et avait conscience de réagir en adolescent, mais il ne parvenait pas à contrôler ses réactions. Il en aurait presque pleuré de dépit et d'humiliation si le simple fait de regarder Saga, habillé ou nu, ne lui faisait oublier aussitôt pourquoi il s'était mordu la lèvre au sang et avait serré les poings avec autant de force. Pourquoi le Gémeaux ne voulait-il donc pas s'apercevoir qu'il souffrait un enfer bien pire encore que ses six mondes de la métempsychose ? Un simple sourire lui suffisait… Un simple regard, une poignée de main… Un simple signe qui lui indiquerait que Saga le considérait un peu… Ce n'était rien, mais cela représentait tant à ses yeux et il aurait été le plus heureux des hommes. Au lieu de cela, il en était contraint à ruser pour le voir, à l'espionner pour enfin le contempler… Parce qu'il ne se sentait pas franchement le courage de faire le premier pas et d'aller directement lui demander de « sortir » avec lui, parce que pour lui, cela était plus difficile que d'affronter sereinement une Athéna Exclamation, il se contentait d'instants volés… et cela le frustrait terriblement. Oui, Saga allait finir par avoir raison de sa santé mentale…

Caché derrière une colonne, le cosmos camouflé, Kanon retenait son fou rire. Alexandra avait raison : Saga aurait dû s'appeler Narcisse ! Ce dernier s'était contemplé sous toutes les coutures, se tortillant sur place, relevant ses cheveux, contemplant longuement chaque once de sa peau avec soin… A se demander ce qu'il cherchait à se détailler ainsi… Peut-être craignait-il de s'être empâté ? Ou alors se complaisait-il dans la perfection de son corps ? En tout cas, c'était du sérieux, vu l'air concentré qu'il arborait. Il était resté si longtemps à s'admirer qu'il devait connaître par cœur chaque parcelle de son corps… De cela, Kanon n'en doutait pas !

Quant à Shaka… Le malheureux en était désespérant de timidité. Il l'avait vu rougir et se recroqueviller, sans oser seulement se montrer une seule fois, le souffle court et les doigts crispés sur la pierre. Il devait bien admettre que le Saint de la Vierge était sincèrement amoureux de son frère. Malheureusement, il doutait fort que la réciproque soit vraie, sinon, Saga aurait fini par le remarquer à la longue. Les efforts de Shaka avaient été tels depuis quelques temps que personne ne pouvait les ignorer… Mais Saga était narcissique et n'admirait que son propre nombril. Il n'avait rien vu et il ne lui viendrait sûrement pas à l'esprit de contempler un autre nombril, fut-il celui de l'homme le plus proche de Dieu. Dans cette histoire, celui qui souffrait le plus était bel et bien le Saint de la Vierge…

Ce dernier, cependant, semblait avoir pris une résolution. Il hésita, attendit quelques minutes, franchement indécis, puis décida de tenter sa chance. Les jambes tremblantes, il remonta à son tour le couloir menant devant le caldarium, semblant se protéger de sa grande serviette de bains, bien trop longue. Il avait fermé les yeux, tout en essayant de se recomposer afin de paraître plus naturel. En passant devant le grand miroir à son tour, il ramena une partie de sa chevelure sur son torse : à côté de la perfection virile de Saga, il faisait figure d'un pauvre sac d'os ou d'une crevette. Il inspira à fond pour se donner du courage et continua son chemin jusqu'au bassin. Une fois dans le caldarium, il ignora Saga, qui se prélassait, et avança tranquillement vers une méridienne libre dans le but évident d'y laisser sa serviette. Le brutal clapotis de l'eau derrière lui le fit sursauter et il se retourna brusquement, prêt à recevoir une Galaxian Explosion dans la figure, mimant la surprise à la perfection.

– Shaka ? Mais que viens-tu faire là ? s'exclama Saga, plutôt mécontent d'être dérangé dans son moment de barbotage privé.

C'était vrai, quoi ! S'il était venu ici, réservant ce créneau horaire, c'était pour être seul. Et honnêtement, de tous les Saints d'Or, Shaka était bien le dernier auquel il aurait songé pour partager un bain. Pas que le blond le dérangeait outre mesure mais comment dire… la Vierge semblait bien trop éloignée de lui, bien trop inabordable pour partager un quelconque centre d'intérêt. Et puis ses airs supérieurs et son attitude de donneur de leçons n'arrangeaient rien. Quoique ces derniers aspects semblaient bien loin en ce moment : le Saint venait de rougir malencontreusement et secouait la tête en triturant le bord de sa serviette, visiblement embarrassé :

– Je vais prendre… un bain ?

Saga fronça les sourcils et se redressa un peu plus sur son banc. Shaka n'aimait pas se mêler aux autres, c'était connu. Pourquoi prendrait-il donc le risque de s'exposer dans ces bains publics ouverts au premier garde venu ? Shaka, c'était plutôt le marbre, les mosaïques et les dorures des thermes du palais du Grand Pope qu'il lui fallait… Sa rougeur trahissait sa timidité, sa pudeur et… sa gêne ? Saga garda pour lui le sourire sardonique qui menaçait de fleurir sur ses lèvres. Ah ça ! Il pouvait être gêné ! Vu ce qu'il voyait, il n'y avait pas grand-chose dont pouvait être fière la Vierge ! Il était si maigre qu'on lui voyait les côtes ! A se demander où il avait trouvé la force de s'opposer aux trois renégats – dont il faisait partie – lors de la guerre contre Hadès. Mangeait-il vraiment à sa faim ?

– Tu vas aux thermes communs, toi ? Je ne l'aurais jamais cru…

Shaka froissa nerveusement sa serviette et hocha de la tête doucement, regrettant amèrement ce qu'il sentait être de l'hostilité et de l'exaspération dans l'attitude et les propos du Gémeaux… A y réfléchir, il devait même y avoir une pointe de sarcasme. Il répondit cependant, de façon la plus détachée possible :

– Cela m'arrive régulièrement, oui… Il ne faut pas se fier aux apparences. J'aime beaucoup me baigner. Mais je crois que ma présence t'ennuie, j'irai une autre fois.

Tout son courage avait fini par s'envoler et Shaka fit demi-tour, se maudissant une nouvelle fois pour sa lâcheté chronique. Sentir sur lui ce regard qui le jugeait lui faisait perdre tous ses moyens et comme il ne se savait guère en mesure de rivaliser, il préférait battre en retraite immédiatement. Finalement, les thermes, c'était une très mauvaise idée. Mais Saga se leva, se dévoilant dans toute sa splendeur, et reprit, grand seigneur :

– Non, reste, je te prie. Tu ne m'ennuies pas. Le bassin est bien assez grand pour nous deux. Je suis simplement surpris, voilà tout.

Shaka se retourna et commit l'erreur d'ouvrir les yeux. La vue qui s'offrait à lui le paralysa sur place et il rougit davantage. Sa gorge s'était instantanément desséchée et il n'était plus question d'ôter cette maudite serviette sans se payer la honte de sa vie. Il hocha la tête pour le remercier mais dut s'y reprendre à deux fois pour faire un pas en avant. Son cerveau, lui, tentait de résoudre l'impossible équation formée par la vision de Saga nu qui l'excitait, de la serviette à dénouer sans que ledit Saga remarque quel effet il lui faisait et de l'entrée dans le bassin le plus dignement possible. Comment faisait donc le Gémeaux pour ne pas entendre son cœur battre si fort qu'il devait forcément le trahir dans tout le Sanctuaire ? Comment Saga pouvait-il être si beau sans s'attirer les foudres d'un dieu jaloux ? Avoir un physique pareil devrait être interdit, oui ! Et Shaka divaguait sans avoir amorcé un geste de plus…

Saga alla s'asseoir sur le banc en face, laissant largement la place à son pair de descendre et de s'installer où bon lui semblait. Il n'était pas idiot. Il avait remarqué la nervosité croissante de Shaka, sans parler de son silence abrupt, sa rougeur et sa tétanie soudaine. Le pourquoi de ces réactions lui échappait totalement. Cependant, il ne se gêna pas pour le détailler davantage et se trouva dur dans son premier jugement. Oui, Shaka était plutôt maigre mais pas au point de paraître squelettique. Il y avait bien des muscles sous cette peau pâle, discrets certes, mais ils étaient là. Sa finesse n'avait rien de désagréable au regard. Il était d'ailleurs correctement proportionné pour son gabarit. En fait, il lui donnait plus l'impression d'être une délicate poupée de porcelaine qu'un guerrier. Les heures de méditation et son ascétisme devaient en être responsables. Il se surprit même à admirer la longue coulée d'or luisant qui couvrait délicatement les épaules, le torse et l'abdomen. Et ces yeux… Plutôt égarés en ce moment, mais d'un azur incroyable… Deux perles de saphir qui mettaient en valeur cette peau si fine d'un rose pâle… Si purs et si lumineux… De vrais joyaux… Saga se sentit un moment déstabilisé par ce regard si rare. Shaka avait aussi sa beauté, aussi étrange soit-elle… Mais c'était une beauté exotique et éthérée qu'il ne goûtait pas vraiment.

Shaka parvint à avancer encore un peu et ne se détendit que légèrement lorsqu'il vit Saga fermer les yeux sans plus se préoccuper de lui. Par Athéna, ce qu'il se sentait gauche et ridicule ! Il tâchait en vain de dénouer cette fichue serviette depuis un moment et ses doigts paraissaient particulièrement gourds. Ce contretemps le détourna du Gémeaux, ce qui lui permit de se reprendre un peu. Il s'aperçut que le tissu était descendu bas sur ses hanches et qu'il traînait à terre. Il devait faire attention en se déplaçant pour éviter tout incident…

Il n'eut pas le temps de finir de le penser…

Son pied se prit dedans et il perdit l'équilibre. Il poussa un cri de surprise, lâcha la serviette pour tenter de se rattraper instinctivement, en vain. Il bascula sur le côté et heurta la surface ondoyante, éclaboussant généreusement Saga d'une grande gerbe d'eau au passage. Shaka remonta immédiatement à la surface, toussant, cherchant à reprendre sa respiration. Il venait de boire une tasse mémorable qui lui avait coupé le souffle. Surpris, Saga s'était aussitôt redressé, furibond. Il l'avait arrosé, cet imbécile ! Mais lorsqu'il vit le Saint de la Vierge inspirer avec difficulté, ses cheveux blonds lui dégoulinant misérablement sur le visage et la main tâtonnant avec hésitation pour trouver le bord, il comprit ce qu'il venait de se passer. Une énorme envie de rire le saisit, mais il se retint. Il tenait à éviter les représailles sous la forme d'un Trésor du Ciel bien senti, si possible… Il se porta à ses côtés pour l'aider mais ne le toucha pas.

– Shaka ! Tout va bien ? Que s'est-il passé ?

Le Saint de la Vierge repoussa d'abord ses cheveux blonds trempés, l'air un peu perdu, les joues rouges de honte, et totalement mortifié. Il inspira profondément plusieurs fois pour se calmer et apaiser ses poumons brûlants, à défaut de récupérer sa dignité, et il se laissa tomber sur le banc immergé, vexé. Il découvrit sa serviette flottant joyeusement un peu plus loin, comme si elle se moquait de lui après l'avoir si honteusement trahi. Et tout en baissant les yeux avec embarras, il se demanda ce qu'il avait bien pu faire dans sa vie antérieure pour traîner un tel karma. Ce genre de chose arrivait à Kanon, Milo ou même Aiolia, mais pas à lui, bon sang ! Et surtout pas devant Saga ! Il regarda ce dernier un instant, le découvrant à ses côtés, et il pensa brièvement qu'il valait mieux qu'il aille s'enfermer dans le monastère le plus éloigné qu'il puisse trouver, parce que là, sa chance de séduire le Gémeaux venait de dégringoler quelque part autour de zéro. Il baissa le nez et entoura son torse de ses bras comme pour se protéger de l'extérieur et des moqueries à venir.

– Ma serviette est trop longue, marmonna-t-il.

– Ah, fit Saga, qui ne voulait surtout pas rajouter une couche à la mortification de Shaka, avant de reprendre sa place tranquillement.

Ce simple mot eut pourtant le don de crucifier la Vierge sur place et il détourna brutalement le regard. Son arrogance l'empêchait de céder à ses émotions, mais le Saint se sentait mal. Très mal. Il n'avait aucun talent pour se rattraper dans ce genre de situation ridicule et il s'enferma dans sa tour de solitude, plus malheureux que jamais, se demandant bien ce qu'il attendait pour s'enfuir à toutes jambes. Ses épaules tombèrent et il serra ses genoux, recroquevillant même ses orteils sous la tension qui l'habitait, alors qu'une grosse boule se formait dans sa gorge. Il était prêt d'abandonner. Jamais il n'y arriverait. Par quel miracle, Saga voudrait-il de quelqu'un comme lui alors qu'il venait de perdre toute dignité devant ses yeux ? C'était impossible…

– Tu devrais en acheter une plus courte, constata platement le Gémeaux.

Le blond le regarda un instant et haussa les épaules :

– J'y penserai…

Et son regard se perdit dans le vide. Saga l'observa un moment, se demandant bien où était parti son pair. En tout cas, vu son expression sérieuse, cela devait être important à ses yeux. Il ne pouvait s'empêcher de se demander s'il avait bien réagi avec la façon dont la Vierge s'était refermée comme une huître. Il était tendu, vexé, c'était un fait, mais il était aussi très triste. Malheureux ? Peut-être bien aussi. Son expression s'était franchement adoucie, devenant si mélancolique que cela le prenait aux tripes rien qu'à le voir ainsi…

– Un problème ? demanda-t-il avec sollicitude.

– On peut dire ça. Mais tu ne peux rien faire pour m'aider, fut la réponse laconique de son cadet, une façon polie de lui dire de se mêler de ses affaires.

– Bien… Comme tu veux… abandonna Saga en levant les mains en signe d'apaisement.

Lui, il avait essayé de l'aider, après tout. Si Shaka ne voulait pas, il n'allait pas le forcer non plus ! Sans compter qu'il imaginait bien le genre de problème auquel l'homme le plus proche de Dieu devait se frotter : Lequel des six Enfers était le pire ? Quel loukoum choisir ? Quel encens agréait le mieux à Bouddha ? Ce genre de trucs, quoi… Sans parler de sa chute lamentable qu'il devait ressasser immanquablement. Il le dévisagea un long moment sans dire un mot et laissa échapper pensivement, sans s'en rendre compte :

– C'est vrai ce qu'on dit dans le Sanctuaire, je n'y avais jamais fait attention auparavant…

Shaka sursauta légèrement et le regarda avec étonnement. Visiblement, il ne voyait pas du tout à quoi il faisait allusion, si bien que Saga précisa :

– Tu as des yeux superbes, peut-être les plus beaux du Sanctuaire…

Et c'était vrai. Jusque-là, le Gémeaux avait pensé que ceux de Camus, si froids et insondables, étaient une vraie merveille et que ceux de Kanon comme les siens étaient remarquables. Mais c'était avant qu'il ne contemple ceux de Shaka, si purs, si translucides, si vivants, si doux… Ce dernier s'était totalement empourpré, pris de court par ce compliment inattendu. Peut-être y avait-il encore de l'espoir, finalement ?

– Je n'ai jamais eu cette prétention, répondit modestement Shaka.

– Il est dommage que tu ne nous les montres pas plus.

– Et plus personne ne me craindra quand je les ouvrirai en combat.

Le Saint de la Vierge avait fait une tentative d'humour, tentative qui tomba totalement à plat lorsque le Gémeaux répondit sobrement :

– C'est vrai… Il faut choisir…

Dès lors, Saga sembla se désintéresser de la conversation, ferma les yeux et posa ses deux bras sur le bord du bassin en soupirant d'aise.

Shaka, quant à lui, devint encore plus mélancolique. Il était nu devant Saga tout aussi nu et tout ce qu'il trouvait d'intéressant à son sujet était ses yeux ! Il s'en serait frappé la tête contre un mur de désespoir. Le plus aveugle des deux n'était pas celui que l'on pensait, décidément. Il avait noté que le Gémeaux ne semblait absolument pas gêné de le voir dans son plus simple appareil, pas comme l'aurait été quelqu'un qui l'aurait aimé ou qui aurait éprouvé un sentiment quelconque à son égard… Saga ne ressentait rien pour lui, sinon l'amitié consensuelle entre pairs. Point. Son amour semblait bien être à sens unique. Shaka en était découragé et son amour-propre en était piqué au vif. Etait-il à ce point si négligeable aux yeux du Gémeaux que ce dernier n'avait même pas un instant eu une pensée déplacée à son sujet ? Pourquoi devrait-il persévérer en ce cas ? Pourquoi risquer de fauter lourdement si rien ne lui était donné en échange ? Pourquoi continuer à souffrir et se consumer de désespoir d'avoir enfin un minuscule retour si c'était pour finalement s'apercevoir qu'il s'était bercé d'illusions ? L'amour n'était pas pour lui, Bouddha le lui avait déjà dit. Il ne l'avait pas cru, alors. Mais les affres de la passion se conciliaient mal avec le détachement nécessaire à l'ascétisme. Tout cela était vain. Il devait s'en faire une raison. Jamais il ne parviendrait à séduire Saga, il ne l'intéressait absolument pas, alors autant laisser tomber tout de suite, noyer sous la méditation son âme blessée par son indifférence, plonger dans l'amour divin son cœur réduit en miettes par son rejet… Renoncer à cette passion douloureuse et destructrice pour retrouver la sérénité et la sécurité des nuages d'encens et de la prière. Il s'était égaré, voilà tout…

Le moral au plus bas, Shaka se leva, récupéra sa traîtresse de serviette trempée et sortit du bassin beaucoup plus dignement qu'il n'y était entré. La présence de Saga lui était devenue insupportable, trop étouffante, et son indifférence heurtait le désir brûlant qu'il ressentait à son égard. Une fois en sécurité sur le carrelage, il ferma les yeux, se couvrit pudiquement et se dirigea vers le couloir.

Surpris d'un départ aussi précipité et inattendu, Saga se redressa à demi, le regardant d'un air totalement interloqué. L'avait-il donc vexé sans le faire exprès ? Avait-il dit quelque chose qu'il ne fallait pas ? Etait-ce à cause de lui qu'il partait ?

– Tu t'en vas déjà ? demanda-t-il.

– Je dois méditer, mentit son pair lentement.

– Ce n'est pas à cause de moi ou de ce que j'ai dit ? s'inquiéta le Gémeaux.

_Plutôt à cause de ce que tu n'as pas dit_, songea tristement Shaka, désabusé.

– Non, bien sûr que non.

Et il laissa Saga en plan, la tête haute alors qu'il trempait copieusement le sol. Le Gémeaux n'eut pas le temps de répondre que Shaka avait déjà disparu. Décidément, le Saint de la Vierge avait un comportement bien étrange et il ne le comprenait absolument pas. Certes, sa chute avait été inattendue mais il ne pensait pas que cela l'aurait autant affecté. Après tout, tout le monde avait vécu un moment de ridicule dans sa vie qui faisait toujours rougir de honte rien que de s'en souvenir, et il ne s'était pas moqué de lui. Il avait même tenté de le mettre à l'aise, de le complimenter mais Shaka semblait avoir pris la mouche. Et là, il fuyait, c'était évident. Il n'avait aucune idée du pourquoi d'une telle retraite. L'avait-il vraiment froissé ? Ou Shaka était-il encore plus lunatique que lui-même à sa grande époque ?

.

– _Sibérie orientale, campement militaire russe –_

Les hommes s'étaient regroupés autour d'Aden, qui après un dernier regard à Laïloken, les entraîna à sa suite vers leur camp. Le Verseau garda son immobilité tant qu'ils restèrent en vue, puis il fit demi-tour et demeura de longues minutes à contempler son _œuvre_… Il était loin d'en être fier, au contraire. Il se demandait de plus en plus pourquoi il les avait éliminés, pourquoi il n'avait su ni les épargner, ni les forcer à partir sans faire trop de dégâts.

Il secoua la tête, à court d'explications, d'un coup très las… Depuis qu'il portait ce masque argenté, il ne se sentait plus lui-même… Il n'était plus le Verseau honorable et fier, le digne et stoïque Magicien de l'Eau et de la Glace… Il était un assassin, un vulgaire criminel soumis à de viles pulsions… Il avait renié sa propre morale. Jamais tuer pour sa déesse ne lui avait paru aussi vain et inutile. C'était si loin de la noblesse et de la force tranquille d'un Chevalier d'Or ! Il n'était plus qu'une bête sanguinaire ! Oh, comme il regrettait son geste !

Une grimace de dégoût tordit ses traits sous le masque d'argent et il rejeta nerveusement ses cheveux couleur sang qui voilaient sa vue. Il devait songer aux conséquences, désormais… Certes, Galilée allait sûrement apprécier cette méthode expéditive, mais au Sanctuaire, cela risquait de beaucoup moins bien passer. L'ère de Saga l'usurpateur était finie… Shion ne tolérerait pas ce genre de massacre sans une bonne raison et Laïloken ne s'en trouvait aucune de valable, de fait.

Il se mit à fouiller les décombres soigneusement, évitant de laisser trop de traces de son passage, cherchant une preuve, un élément qui aurait pu le confondre… Le matériel était hors d'usage, tous les hommes étaient morts et rien ne devait avoir résisté au froid intense qui avait dévasté la sonde… Il regarda encore une fois autour de lui pour être sûr de n'avoir rien oublié… Il devait couvrir le peu d'empreintes qu'il avait laissées, puis attendre les secours qui ne manqueraient pas de venir face au silence prolongé du groupe…

Il remonta un peu en amont du campement et son cosmos s'enflamma. De nouveau, il lança une brise soutenue parcourir les lieux, la neige recouvrant peu à peu la scène du crime, comblant les traces de pas, créant un vaste mausolée de glace immaculée. Mortifié, Laïloken resta encore de longues minutes figé, les yeux fixés sur cette avanie qu'il avait faite à l'honneur de son propre signe.

Il lui tourna le dos brutalement pour remonter la vallée et se trouver un perchoir abrité propice à l'observation sans être vu… Il finit par découvrir un renfoncement dans l'une des parois raides qui formaient un étroit défilé de roche et de glace… Il y grimpa en quelques bonds et examina l'endroit : une minuscule corniche s'enfonçait un peu dans la pierre pour former une alcôve à peine suffisante pour s'y asseoir. La paroi s'arquait au-dessus de lui, formant un aplomb prolongé par une grande langue glacée qui comblait tout un côté de l'abri, le protégeant du vent et des chutes de neige naturelles… Le creux devait être le résultat d'un bloc rocheux qui s'était détaché depuis un moment, vu l'érosion des arêtes de pierre… Laïloken s'accroupit et regarda en direction de ce qu'il restait du campement et eut un faible sourire désabusé. Cette corniche était un vrai nid d'aigle. Seul un guerrier au service d'un dieu pouvait le détecter à un tel endroit et encore, avec l'aide de son cosmos…

Enroulé dans sa cape, il commença à attendre, retrouvant l'une des ses anciennes pratiques : observer sans bouger pendant un laps de temps indéfini, enregistrant le moindre changement… sauf que de changement, il n'y en eut aucun avant plusieurs heures. Il prit même le soin de grignoter quelques barres énergétiques pour contenter son faible appétit et profita du calme pour réfléchir à un autre souci qui le tourmentait.

Il avait parfaitement compris le message implicite de Galilée et cela le révulsait. Le moindre contact sur sa peau le faisait fuir de toute façon. Il se sentait absolument incapable de faire _ça_. Encore moins après ce que Milo lui avait fait subir… Laïloken se recroquevilla sur sa corniche, frissonnant de froid, et les lèvres serrées d'angoisse, les bras entourant instinctivement son torse dans un geste de défense. Il ne contrôlait même plus ses propres réactions, un comble pour un Chevalier des Glaces, censé être indifférent à tout !

Etait-ce comme l'équitation ? Fallait-il, après une chute, remonter en selle au plus vite sous peine d'avoir peur de chevaucher pour le reste de sa vie ? Il ne le savait pas et comment aurait-il pu ? Il n'avait jamais connu personne avant… Il baissa la tête, accablé. Aurait-il jamais le courage de sauter le pas un jour ? Il en doutait fortement… Les sentiments n'étaient pas son fort, mais il savait pertinemment qu'il ne ferait rien de tel avec une personne en qui il ne ferait pas confiance, ça, c'était certain. Et il partait avec un tel handicap… Comment pourrait-il se livrer à qui que ce soit ? Il avait tellement aimé Milo et ce dernier l'avait blessé, l'avait sali, l'avait trahi… Il ne se sentait pas la force d'établir de nouveau ce genre de relation où l'amour pointe derrière un regard timide. Non, il ne pouvait pas…

Et d'abord, vers qui pourrait-il seulement se tourner ? Il devait tout apprendre ! Encore pire, il devait se réapproprier son propre corps qui se rebellait au moindre effleurement, ce corps qui avait tant souffert et se refusait de souffrir encore, ce corps qui avait eu tant de mal à guérir, ce corps qu'il haïssait et qui le dégoûtait… Son âme était encore meurtrie. La page était loin d'être tournée. A chaque fois qu'il songeait au Scorpion, la bile lui remontait dans la gorge et il devait faire appel à tout son sang-froid pour ne rien trahir. La vengeance est un plat qui se mange froid et le froid concernait le Verseau…

Un bruit sourd, venant de loin le tira de ses pensées et il se mit en alerte, scrutant le ciel avec attention, cherchant la source de ce ronflement qui se rapprochait rapidement. Il découvrit plusieurs points qui semblaient flotter à peine au-dessus de la ligne rocheuse que dessinait le bord escarpé du défilé. Il s'accroupit, se collant instinctivement à la pierre, contemplant les engins en approche, grossissant au fur et à mesure que la distance les séparant diminuait.

Il finit par distinguer trois hélicoptères bananes et d'autres plus petits et plus maniables qui les escortaient… Il ne put s'empêcher de sourire sous son masque en se demandant comment un reclus comme Shaka ou Mü réagiraient en voyant ce genre d'engins… Les appareils arrivèrent rapidement sur le site, tous marqués de l'étoile rouge russe et l'un des transporteurs largua une dizaine de commandos qui descendirent avec des filins, l'arme en appui sur la hanche, prêts à tirer sur tout ce qui bougeait…

Ne voyant aucun danger potentiel, ils prirent position et les hélicoptères se posèrent à peu de distance, déchargeant à leur tour leur lot de passagers et de matériels. Tout fut très rapide : des photos et films furent faits, les corps gelés embarqués, tout comme le peu de matériel qu'ils considéraient exploitable et ils repartirent aussitôt, disparaissant comme ils étaient apparus…

Laïloken poussa un soupir de soulagement et se relâcha un peu. Il allait pouvoir rentrer au camp, c'était déjà ça… et subir certainement une nouvelle tentative de Galilée. Il se demanda combien de temps ce dernier aurait encore la patience d'attendre avant de hausser les épaules : ce n'était pas son problème, en tout cas, pas le plus urgent. Il devait se trouver quelqu'un pour lui apprendre l'essentiel en ce domaine s'il voulait appliquer son plan : séduire, aguicher, mais sans sauter le pas, pour monter encore plus vite les échelons. Mais pour cela, il devait être capable d'endurer au moins les caresses plus ou moins innocentes et le moindre frôlement sans se hérisser de dégoût aussitôt ou même attaquer violemment. Il devait absolument reprendre la main sur son propre corps, se le réapproprier, le maîtriser pour de bon… Peut-être était-ce aussi la voie pour faire renaître le si distingué Saint du Verseau ? Son ancienne vie lui manquait douloureusement… Son calme, son impassibilité à toute épreuve lui semblaient tellement mieux que cette vulnérabilité, que tous ces sentiments furieux qui le ballottaient sans cesse et le perdaient totalement dans leur ouragan de confusion. Il voulait redevenir ce qu'il était avant… lui, tout simplement.

.

– _Sibérie orientale –_

Ils étaient arrivés à l'isba au milieu de la nuit, ne s'accordant que quelques heures pour se reposer avant de se lancer dans leur recherche. La petite bâtisse était glaciale et il avait fallu une bonne flambée pour que Shun cesse enfin de claquer des dents. Le jeune homme n'avait même pas regardé autour de lui, trop occupé à s'enterrer sous les couvertures en fixant l'hypnotique feu ronflant dans la cheminée. C'était un fait : il regrettait vraiment l'atmosphère surchauffée de l'île d'Andromède. Il fallait être aussi suicidaire qu'inhumain pour venir s'entraîner par un froid pareil ! Il en venait à plaindre Hyoga, oubliant dans le processus que ce dernier était Russe et qu'il était bel et bien un Chevalier des Glaces. Mais du coup, il comprenait aussi pourquoi cette caste particulière avait bien du mal sous le chaud et réconfortant soleil grec. Le Sanctuaire devait être une vraie fournaise pour le Cygne et ses pairs !

Son compagnon, parfaitement à l'aise dans cet environnement, s'activait dans le coin cuisine, faisant bouillir de l'eau tout en préparant une collation. Shun était transi de froid et il allait devoir attendre qu'il se soit réchauffé avant de se lancer en chasse. Il aurait même préféré s'abstenir de cette étape et il se perdait dans ces gestes simples pour éviter de se rappeler que la dernière fois qu'il était venu en ces lieux, c'était avec son maître, où ils avaient passé ensemble quelques jours paisibles et sereins… Mais Shun avait eu trop froid, il ne supportait pas les températures polaires et Hyoga n'avait eu d'autre choix que de bifurquer dans ce qui lui était devenu un véritable mausolée. Tout lui rappelait l'ancien Verseau, ici, de la moindre petite cuillère aux rideaux unis, des livres soigneusement rangés au plancher astiqué, du grand fauteuil confortable aux placards impeccablement ordonnés…

Il amena le plateau où trônaient deux tasses fumantes et une assiette de biscuits pour le déposer sur la petite table basse qu'il tira près de son ami. Lui-même s'affala dans le canapé, son thé en main, fixant à son tour la danse endiablée des flammes, laissant Shun profiter de quelques gorgées salvatrices du liquide chaud avant de lui demander s'il allait mieux. Son cadet lui sourit et hocha la tête, le regard reconnaissant de ces petites attentions. Le silence s'installa entre eux pendant encore quelques instants puis, Hyoga annonça simplement :

– Dors un peu, nous repartons dans quelques heures. Nous avons beaucoup de terrain à couvrir.

– Tu crois qu'il est par ici ? demanda Andromède en s'installant plus confortablement contre le dossier du fauteuil.

– Je ne sais pas… Il faut espérer qu'il se fasse remarquer, sinon… c'est comme chercher une aiguille dans une grange pleine de foin !

Shun poussa un bref soupir et but son thé lentement, perdu dans ses pensées. La collation finie, il ne tarda pas à s'endormir, alors que Hyoga, la mine sombre, veillait. Il savait que rien ne serait simple. Chercher des traces de cosmos, même infimes, dans ce désert blanc et inhospitalier était suicidaire. En fait, ils n'avaient aucune chance d'y arriver. Mais il ne voulait pas renoncer et le Grand Pope lui avait donné une semaine. Alors il irait jusqu'au bout du délai imparti, ne serait-ce que pour être sûr que l'inconnu était bien celui choisi par Aquarius. Il avait été blessé du rejet de l'armure, mais il devait respecter sa décision… Et en toute franchise, il ne s'était pas senti assez fort pour la revêtir… A elle seule, elle symbolisait tout ce qu'était Camus à ses yeux d'enfant, puis de disciple, un idéal totalement inaccessible du haut de son piédestal de perfection. Hyoga ne pouvait tout simplement pas porter Aquarius puisqu'elle était avant tout une partie du Français. Cela lui faisait le même effet que de dépouiller un mort… et il ne voulait pas de cette désagréable sensation comme fardeau supplémentaire.

Perdu dans son travers habituel d'auto-apitoiement, Hyoga ne vit pas le temps passer. Il ne se secoua que lorsqu'il s'aperçut que le feu n'était plus qu'un vague amas de braise. Laissant Shun dormir pour le moment, il ramena le plateau, lava et rangea la vaisselle et embarqua dans son sac le sachet de biscuits entamé. Il était en train de noyer l'âtre lorsqu'Andromède lui fit enfin la grâce de s'éveiller, la bouille chiffonnée et boudeuse, s'étirant lentement, les yeux embrumés de sommeil. Pourtant quelques minutes plus tard, le Chevalier était debout, alerte, grosse doudoune et Pandora Box sur le dos, les moufles aux mains, prêt à affronter de nouveau l'accueillante Sibérie.

Quittant pour de bon l'isba, les deux Bronzes s'élancèrent dans l'étendue glacée, remontant vers les grands glaciers. Hyoga pensait que le potentiel Verseau devait affectionner ces géants immobiles et austères, tout comme Camus. Et il fallait bien démarrer par quelque chose… Tout en courant, ils avaient étendu tous les deux leur cosmos, le poussant dans toutes les directions, à la recherche du moindre indice… Ils traversèrent ainsi des plaines enneigées, de grandes étendues de glace où affleurait la roche nue et acérée, longèrent des glaciers immenses, s'enfonçant toujours plus loin vers le nord, avec à perte de vue le manteau immaculé et immuable de la Sibérie, habillée d'un jour blanc qui faisait pleurer leurs yeux, et, son souffle glacial accentué par leur course effrénée brûlant leurs joues.

Les heures défilèrent, ponctuées de courtes pauses, sans qu'ils ne découvrent rien. Shun se demandait même s'il y avait d'autres êtres vivants à part eux dans la zone, même si Hyoga lui avait assuré que c'était le cas. Honnêtement, Andromède avait de plus en plus de mal à trouver la Sibérie aussi belle que son aîné aimait la décrire. Pour lui, c'était simple, la Sibérie, c'était majoritairement plat, blanc, affreusement froid et vide. Un coin à mourir d'ennui si on ne finissait pas gelé avant. C'était pourquoi il était persuadé que le potentiel Verseau ne devait pas être assez fou pour vivre sur cette terre désolée et qu'il avait dû choisir un endroit bien plus hospitalier. Et jusque-là, l'absence de toute trace de cosmos lui avait donné raison… jusqu'à ce que…

Hyoga pila net, tous ses sens en alerte et il augmenta la puissance de son cosmos, l'envoyant vers une direction bien précise, vers l'est.

– Tu as senti ?

Non, à vrai dire, Shun n'avait encore rien senti à ce moment-là…

– Euh… non…

Il étendit son cosmos dans la direction qu'indiquait Hyoga et là…

– Oh ! Oooohhhh oui ! reprit-il, tout à sa concentration.

Maintenant, oui, il percevait les ondes légères d'un cosmos étranger dont les émanations émoussées par la distance venaient d'effleurer leur énergie. Et ce cosmos étranger ressemblait non seulement à celui qu'ils avaient ressenti à travers Aquarius, mais demeurait en plus en activité, plus visible qu'un phare en pleine nuit pour les deux Chevaliers. Hyoga se mit à sourire, victorieux, alors que Shun réarrangeait les bretelles de sa Pandora Box, plus déterminé que jamais.

– On dirait que c'est notre jour de chance, fit le Cygne avant de foncer droit vers la source, encore bien lointaine pour le moment.

– Ça serait bien qu'il laisse son cosmos ouvert ainsi… On le retrouverait encore plus vite, s'enthousiasma Shun, requinqué par cette bonne pioche.

– Cela m'étonnerait… Il doit être en plein combat. Mais au moins, on sait vers où aller, répondit Hyoga, plus pragmatique.

Pendant qu'ils se rapprochaient ainsi de leur but, le Cygne se demanda, alors que le cosmos étranger se faisait plus intense, si cela était dû au fait qu'ils se rapprochaient de lui ou que leur inconnu avait poussé son énergie au maximum pour en finir avec son adversaire… Et il opta pour la deuxième raison quand brusquement, l'aura disparut, les laissant sans guide. Mais Hyoga ne se démonta pas pour si peu au contraire, il accéléra, entraînant derrière lui Shun qui n'avait plus froid du tout.

Ils ne consentirent à s'arrêter que lorsque la fatigue fut plus forte que leur volonté et ils trouvèrent un refuge dans l'une des grottes dont la barre rocheuse, qu'ils remontaient, était pourvue en grand nombre. Collés l'un à l'autre, emmitouflés dans un duvet épais, ils se reposèrent quelques heures, grignotant leurs biscuits et buvant du thé chaud resté dans leur thermos. Ils dormirent même à tour de rôle, guettant la moindre étincelle du cosmos étranger, tout en priant qu'il ne se manifeste pas avant qu'ils ne soient de nouveau d'attaque.

Ils étaient déjà en route quand ce dernier fut de nouveau perceptible, dans une flambée brutale et violente qui dura à peine quelques minutes. Hyoga resta impassible mais Shun ne put contenir un soupir de soulagement : ils s'étaient considérablement rapprochés, au point que désormais, ils n'avaient même plus besoin que le leur soit actif… et repérable. Les deux Bronzes étaient quasiment certains de tomber sur leur inconnu dans la journée. Et alors qu'ils avançaient sans relâche, suivant toujours la même direction, même sans l'énergie étrangère pour les piloter, ils virent plusieurs points noirs dans le ciel qui semblaient converger vers le même endroit qu'eux…

– C'est quoi, à ton avis ? demanda Shun, dans un souffle.

– Des militaires, probablement… Ils volent en formation, remarqua Hyoga.

– Tu crois que…

Andromède n'osa pas terminer.

– Qu'ils sont là pour… lui ? fit le Cygne. Sans doute… Ami ou ennemi, ça, on ne le saura pas de là où on est… Mais on va le découvrir bien assez tôt…

Ils gardèrent le silence quelques instants ils étaient presque arrivés. Ils s'agenouillèrent pour observer les lieux. Les hélicoptères étaient désormais parfaitement visibles et il semblait que les hommes embarquaient tout un tas de blocs et de caisses disposés à l'embouchure d'un défilé rocheux… Une fois le chargement fini, les engins repartirent aussitôt de là où ils étaient venus, envoyant gicler neige et glace tout autour d'eux dans un vrombissement d'enfer.

C'est là qu'ils ne le perçurent qu'une fraction de seconde. L'inconnu était là. Et il les avait sentis. Mais où se cachait-il ? Les deux Bronzes se redressèrent et balayèrent lentement les lieux du regard, cherchant une cavité, un trou, n'importe quoi pouvant servir d'abri et aider à passer inaperçu… Ils n'osaient pas lancer en avant leur cosmos, tentant au contraire de le camoufler. Faire fuir leur objectif était la dernière chose qu'ils voulaient. Alors ils tournaient lentement sur eux-mêmes, fouillant les lieux du regard, se fiant à tous leurs sens pour le débusquer enfin…

.

– _Sibérie orientale, campement militaire russe –_

Il allait descendre de son poste d'observation lorsqu'il se figea brusquement. Il venait de sentir quelque chose. Il se concentra brièvement et serra brutalement les poings : il reconnaissait au moins l'un des deux cosmos qui approchaient, certainement alertés par le mouvement des militaires… sinon par son propre cosmos quand il avait gelé ces satanés soldats. Laïloken regarda rapidement autour de lui : que faire ? Filer en douce ? Cela impliquait que ces deux imbéciles tomberaient forcément sur le camp de renégats et, par conséquent, ficheraient son travail d'infiltration en l'air… Il allait devoir les affronter et cela ne l'enchantait guère… Il avait autre chose à faire que de s'adonner à ces enfantillages, tout de même ! Mais il devait les forcer à s'arrêter et les contraindre à rebrousser chemin. Il poussa un profond soupir ennuyé. Le Sanctuaire viendrait forcément fourrer son nez dans la zone, il allait devoir prévenir Galilée…

Abandonnant son nid d'aigle, il bondit dans le vide pour se réceptionner légèrement sur le sol, sa cape et ses cheveux se déployant dans son dos en une ondulation souple et élégante. A peine rétabli, il s'élança en une course rapide et silencieuse, juste sous la vitesse de la lumière, s'arrêtant exactement au point où il s'était tenu avec Aden et le groupe de reconnaissance en début de mission. Ils étaient là, lui tournant le dos. Il avait le choix entre leur foncer dessus et les faucher comme des quilles par derrière, les attaquer directement, ou encore les attendre patiemment… Il créerait un effet de surprise qui serait à son avantage avec les deux premières options et étant donné le caractère de ses deux visiteurs, cela lui donnerait une supériorité certaine… Mais les attendre était totalement en accord avec sa nature de Verseau, sauf qu'il n'avait pas de temple à garder et qu'il n'était plus officiellement le Verseau…

Les deux intrus ne l'avaient pas encore repéré… A se demander ce qu'ils avaient bien pu apprendre durant tous ces combats successifs… Laïloken les observa une fraction de seconde et se décida. Il repartit à toute vitesse, le buste légèrement incliné en avant et il se dirigea droit sur eux. Il fila à une allure telle, qu'il lui suffit d'une légère impulsion de cosmos pour créer une onde de choc suffisante qui renversa les deux Bronzes lorsqu'il passa entre eux. Il s'arrêta net quelques mètres plus loin, se retourna posément, le dos bien droit, l'attitude rigide et majestueuse, et il resta immobile en les fixant du regard vide de son masque.

Allongés sur le ventre, le visage dans la neige, les deux Saints de Bronze relevèrent la tête pour enfin voir qui les avait attaqués en traître… Hyoga resta plusieurs longues secondes paralysé, tétanisé par la surprise. Cette attitude noble, ce port de tête fier, ce corps fin et délié, cette grandeur innée que la pose figée accentuait, ce côté félin parfaitement perceptible, tout le ramenait en arrière lors de la Bataille du Sanctuaire, le soir où son Maître l'avait dévisagé du haut de la volée de marches menant à son temple… Il avait cru jusque-là que seul Camus pouvait être aussi princier et là… là ! ! C'était impossible… Invraisemblable… Même ses cheveux, si on exceptait la couleur sanglante, étaient coupés de la même façon ! Le choc qu'il ressentit fut violent et son cœur se serra, le souffle lui manqua et ses yeux picotèrent alors qu'il sentit nettement les larmes dévaler ses joues, en un manque de contrôle devenu automatique chez lui quand son passé refaisait surface. Mais comment rester insensible devant une telle ressemblance ? Comment rester imperturbable devant ce rappel violent de tout ce qu'avait été son Maître pour lui ? De toute cette froideur, cette force tranquille, cette impassibilité, renforcée par ce masque argenté glacial, qui l'avait tant caractérisé ?

De son côté, Shun se redressa lentement, prudemment, d'abord sur les genoux, puis enfin sur les pieds. Il regarda alternativement l'inconnu, qui se tenait impassible devant eux, et Hyoga, en larmes, qui semblait avoir vu un fantôme tellement il était pâle. Le connaissait-il pour avoir une telle réaction ? Il revint à l'homme qui n'avait toujours pas bougé et il lui demanda :

– Qui êtes-vous ? Que voulez-vous ?

Il obtint un silence retentissant et il se tourna dès lors vers le Cygne, toujours aussi stupéfait :

– Tu le connais ? Tu sais qui il est ?

Hyoga revint sur terre dans un sursaut et se secoua, sortant enfin de sa contemplation. Il se releva à son tour et bafouilla, encore sous le choc :

– Non… J'ai été surpris, j'ai cru… mais non…

Une voix grave et sèche lui coupa la parole, pour ordonner d'un ton glacial :

– Repartez d'où vous venez immédiatement. Je ne le répéterai pas.

– Certainement pas ! répliqua aussitôt Hyoga, dans une attitude de défi, comme pour se rattraper de sa sensiblerie précédente.

Après tout, qu'allait-il faire de plus ? Les attaquer ? S'il l'osait encore… C'était un deux contre un. Il n'aurait aucune chance… Hyoga avait déjà noté l'absence d'armure et de toute autre protection à part ce masque qui couvrait la face de leur opposant. Il pensait donc les impressionner ? Allons donc, ils en avaient vu d'autres !

Sauf que visiblement, leur adversaire n'en avait rien à faire de ce qu'ils pensaient ou non. Il venait de prendre son élan, puis de bondir pour balancer son pied à la figure de l'un des deux. Les deux Bronzes s'écartèrent précipitamment pour éviter le choc mais avaient à peine repris une position défensive que l'inconnu les chargea littéralement, frappant du pied, du poing, alliant rapidité, force et agilité comme seul un Chevalier en était capable… Et il ne semblait pas plus embarrassé que ça de se retrouver face à deux adversaires plutôt qu'un…

Remis de leur surprise, les deux Bronzes parèrent autant de coups qu'ils purent, mais rapidement leur visage, leurs bras, tout leur corps commencèrent à se ressentir des frappes précises qu'ils recevaient comme s'ils n'étaient que deux punching-balls pour le guerrier. Finalement, un balayage expéditif de la jambe les renvoya manger la neige sans qu'aucun des deux ne parvienne à l'éviter.

L'inconnu bondit pour se dégager et se rétablit tout aussi délicatement, de nouveau immobile et droit, la cape ondoyant légèrement alors que sa chevelure sang dansait doucement autour du masque d'argent. Ce détail intriguait fortement Hyoga : un masque ? Pourquoi faire ? Cacher son identité ? Si on pouvait hésiter sur le genre de l'être qui les narguait à cause de sa stature fine et élancée, la voix qui s'était adressée à eux était sans conteste masculine… Alors ? Pourquoi cacher son visage ? Même Kanon durant la période où il avait vécu dans l'ombre de son frère n'avait jamais porté de masque. Cela était entièrement l'apanage des femmes chevaliers du Sanctuaire d'Athéna… Mais faisait-il seulement parti d'un Sanctuaire ? Il était entraîné, c'était un fait. Il était aussi très puissant. Mais tout en ne possédant pas d'armure, il était un combattant expérimenté et robuste… Un mercenaire, peut-être ? Il avait l'air isolé… Qui était-il ? Pourquoi ressemblait-il autant à son Maître tout en étant d'un tempérament aussi différent ?

Une fois de nouveau sur pied, les deux Bronzes se mirent en garde, prêts à subir un nouvel assaut. L'inconnu resta de longues secondes sans esquisser le moindre geste, semblant les dévisager avec attention, puis d'un seul coup, il tourna les talons dans une envolée de chevelure sanguine et commença à s'éloigner tranquillement, comme si pour lui le combat était déjà terminé. Pourquoi poursuivre l'affrontement alors qu'il était évident que les deux Saints ne pouvaient rivaliser avec lui ? Enfin c'est ainsi que le ressentirent les deux Bronzes. Profondément vexés, ils n'eurent pas besoin de se consulter pour savoir ce que pensait l'autre. Ils avaient vaincu des dieux ! Ce n'était pas cet hurluberlu masqué et sans armure qui allait les snober ainsi, non mais ! Ils revêtirent enfin chacun leur Cloth et le Cygne s'élança, sautant au-dessus du guerrier pour se placer sur sa route.

– Attends ! Nous n'en avons pas fini avec toi ! gronda-t-il de façon autoritaire, ses yeux clairs l'épinglant sans aménité.

Laïloken s'immobilisa aussitôt, gardant un silence presque insultant. _Toujours ce port altier, toujours cette puissance à fleur de peau_, songea, agacé le Cygne. Adoptant une pose clairement offensive, Hyoga ne perdait pas de vue l'inconnu, guettant le moindre de ses gestes. Ce dernier secoua doucement la tête, mais rien de plus.

Un léger cliquetis attira son attention et brusquement, Laïloken se retourna pour bondir sur le côté et éviter la chaîne qui le chargeait. Ainsi Shun était passé le premier à l'attaque… Surprenant… Il n'eut pas le temps de réfléchir davantage. Déjà la seconde avait pris la relève alors que la première se dégageait… Il les évita systématiquement pendant tout le temps que dura la tentative d'Andromède et quand celle-ci cessa, il n'eut pas le temps de récupérer son souffle que Hyoga prenait son tour, frappant vite et fort… Laïloken ne recula pas, mais para de nouveau, et finit par bloquer les poings du Cygne dans les paumes de ses mains et ils restèrent de longues secondes ainsi, testant mutuellement leur puissance physique. La tension grimpait rapidement et le Verseau savait que Shun allait tenter sa chance. Cependant, il gronda sous son masque :

– Je vous ai dit de partir !

– Et nous ne le ferons pas ! lui fut-il rétorqué.

Plus rapide qu'un félin, Laïloken dégagea l'une de ses mains et frappa Hyoga dans l'estomac, l'envoyant valser à quelques mètres de là.

– Dans ce cas, vous l'aurez voulu !

Et il courut sur Andromède, qu'il percuta de l'épaule comme s'il tentait de forcer une porte… S'il pouvait les faire renoncer par un simple mano à mano, ce serait l'idéal… Mais Hyoga était un entêté alors que Shun était du genre à pleurnicher en vous portant un coup fatal presque sans le faire exprès… Il devait se méfier et il allait devoir se montrer plus persuasif si ces têtes de pioche persistaient à ne pas comprendre qu'ils n'étaient pas les bienvenus dans le coin.

Il aurait dû parier… A peine relevés, les deux Saints se remettaient en position d'attaque. Le Verseau retint de justesse son soupir d'exaspération. Quand allaient-ils abandonner le terrain, par Athéna ? Au lieu de cela, voilà que Hyoga, les joues rougies par la neige, faisait flamber son cosmos blanc. Oh ? Il voulait jouer à ce jeu-là ? Il n'allait pas être déçu ! On n'était pas au Sanctuaire, là ! Et ce n'était pas non plus un entraînement ! Allez, il allait faire une dernière tentative. Il était bon prince.

– Je vous le déconseille fortement. Vous ne savez pas à qui vous vous confrontez.

Laïloken se mordit la langue pour sa bourde. Il venait de leur tendre une perche grosse comme un tronc d'arbre ! Heureusement qu'il avait déjà inventé tout un scénario au cas où ce genre de situation se produirait ! Il se tendit, prêt à encaisser questions comme attaques…

– Justement, si tu nous disais ton nom et pourquoi tu veux qu'on parte ? demanda aussitôt le Cygne.

Un long silence plana entre les adversaires, puis l'individu sembla répondre à contrecœur :

– Mon nom est Laïloken et vous n'avez rien à faire ici.

L'intensité du cosmos du Cygne augmenta sensiblement, comme s'il voulait impressionner le guerrier de cette manière. Ce qui n'eut visiblement aucun effet. Il se tenait toujours aussi droit, presque nonchalant, et plus inamovible qu'une montagne. Hyoga commençait à détester le masque d'argent qui l'empêchait de voir les yeux de son adversaire… Tout comme il détestait cette ressemblance avec son défunt Maître alors qu'il se comportait si différemment en combat ! Le guerrier était plus sanguin, plus virulent, plus impulsif aussi…

– Laïloken, hum ? Un nom bien étrange… Je suis Hyoga du Cygne. Lui, c'est Shun d'Andromède, fit-il en désignant le garçon aux cheveux verts. Nous sommes du Sanctuaire d'Athéna. Et toi ?

Laïloken faillit pouffer d'un rire nerveux, mais il se retint. Quelle bande de crétins ! Il y avait cinq minutes à peine, ils se battaient et voilà que le Cygne lui faisait maintenant la causette ! ! N'importe quoi !

– Ça dépend des jours et de mon envie, rétorqua-t-il avec un ton qui n'admettait aucune réplique et qui s'accompagna d'une flambée de cosmos glacial et… blanc.

Une exclamation venant d'Andromède lui parvint aux oreilles. Ce dernier, les yeux écarquillés de stupeur, le fixait comme s'il venait d'une autre planète. _Allons bon, que lui arrive-t-il à celui-là ?_ songea Laïloken qui commençait à en avoir plus qu'assez de ces palabres.

– Ton cosmos est_ blanc _! Hyoga, ça doit être lui ! C'est forcément _lui _!

_Euh ? ? Lui quoi ? Mais qu'est-ce que c'est que cette histoire ?_ s'interrogea le Verseau qui avait du mal à suivre les propos d'Andromède… avant de comprendre brusquement. Aquarius ! L'Epreuve de l'Armure ! Evidemment ! Hyoga avait dû voir et ressentir profondément l'intrusion de son propre cosmos dans l'énergie de la Cloth, tout comme lui avait été entouré d'un halo doré. Bon, au moins, maintenant il savait pourquoi les deux Bronzes avaient décidé de faire une randonnée dans le coin… Ils cherchaient un type avec un cosmos blanc… et ils en avaient trouvé un. Lui, en l'occurrence. Mais il ne pouvait pas les suivre, oh non ! Ce n'était pas négociable.

– Je n'en suis pas certain, Shun… Il semble entraîné, c'est vrai… Il faudrait qu'il passe l'Epreuve…

Laïloken se bénit de porter un masque car il ne put s'empêcher de lever les yeux au ciel. Sa patience avait des limites. Ils restaient là à discuter comme s'il n'existait pas… Ne manquaient plus que le thé et les petits gâteaux ! Non mais franchement ! Ils pouvaient tout aussi bien papoter au Sanctuaire, au moins, il ne les aurait plus dans les jambes ! Aussi, une nouvelle fois, il leur tourna le dos, sans plus se préoccuper d'eux et se mit en marche d'un pas décidé… avant de faire volte face brusquement et de s'élancer, le poing auréolé de son cosmos, droit sur les bavards en Bronze.

– En garde ! s'écria-t-il dans la foulée.

Cette fois, ce fut Shun qui se prit le coup en pleine mâchoire et qui s'effondra, trop surpris pour l'avoir vu venir. Laïloken prit appui sur sa jambe d'appel et se jeta sur Hyoga, qui évita le choc à la dernière fraction de seconde en croisant instinctivement les bras devant son visage. Quand le Cygne disait que Laïloken était impulsif ! Le bras était bloqué, certes… mais le genou qui le cueillit à l'estomac, lui, ne le rata pas…

Les cosmos se mirent à brûler et de nouveau une grêle de coups tomba de part et d'autre, surtout sur les Bronzes qui manquaient de rapidité… Laïloken était efficace et se déplaçait bien trop vite pour eux. Hyoga était certain qu'il maîtrisait le septième sens, c'était impossible autrement. Shun et lui avaient beau porter le titre de Chevaliers Divins, ils n'avaient pas tout à fait la vélocité d'un Chevalier d'Or… Ce que Laïloken semblait posséder, lui… Et ce qui donnait de l'eau au moulin d'Andromède. Il se pouvait bien que cet homme soit celui qu'ils cherchaient effectivement. Mais le Cygne voulait être certain. Après tout, rien ne prouvait qu'il soit aussi un guerrier de Glace…

Au fur et à mesure des échanges vigoureux, leurs cosmos grimpaient en intensité, renforçant l'impact de chaque frappe, augmentant les dégâts là où les coups portaient. Laïloken fut un instant déséquilibré par un balayage de Shun, suivi d'une manchette de Hyoga et il riposta par une projection de cosmos qui fit reculer ses deux adversaires à la fois… Il commençait à s'essouffler, mais il n'était pas le seul.

Le Verseau se tenait toujours en garde, mais alors que Hyoga revenait à la charge et qu'il allait contre-attaquer, son bras fut bloqué net. Il regarda avec surprise la chaîne qui s'enroulait autour pour le retenir… et concentra son cosmos dans son membre en entendant Shun faire appel à son Thunder Wave… Il n'espérait pas l'électrocuter, tout de même ? Il sentit un léger picotement parcourir son corps, mais rien de grave : le froid qu'il dégageait était suffisant pour bloquer presque totalement l'attaque d'Andromède. C'est à ce moment-là qu'il perçut la voix de Hyoga lancer le Diamond Dust. Laïloken se campa sur ses jambes et se concentra, déjà prêt à faire face. Son cosmos s'était renforcé et lorsque le blizzard de givre et de glace l'atteignit, il sembla être littéralement absorbé par le Verseau… qui le retourna immédiatement à l'envoyeur, deux fois plus puissant qu'à l'origine. Et comme au Sanctuaire, le Cygne ne put l'éviter et fut repoussé… Shun ne tarda d'ailleurs pas à le rejoindre, car tirant violemment sur la chaîne, le guerrier l'expédia aux côtés de son pair, dans un grand vol plané presque harmonieux.

– J'ai déjà vu ça, murmura pour lui-même Hyoga alors qu'il sentait les crépitements de colère commençant à gagner le cosmos blanc de Laïloken.

– Vu quoi ? demanda Andromède en se redressant douloureusement.

– Maître Camus m'avait fait exactement le même coup lors de notre affrontement au Sanctuaire. Il avait absorbé mon Diamond Dust pour me le renvoyer plus fort aussitôt après… Ce Laïloken semble maîtriser la glace…

– Il a utilisé le froid pour bloquer mon Thunder Wave, Hyoga. Il n'y a aucun doute à avoir à ce sujet… Il est trop fort pour être du niveau d'un Bronze ou d'un Argent… Peut-être serait-il temps de cesser le combat et de lui parler de la Cloth ?

– Je ne pense pas qu'il nous écoutera. Nous l'avons énervé, répondit le Cygne, observant toujours leur adversaire qui pourtant époussetait sa cape tranquillement.

– Il faut essayer quand même…

Le Cygne se rapprocha du guerrier qui avait repris sa position hiératique, le masque tourné vers lui, entouré du halo blanc de son cosmos. Il restait sur ses gardes, ne sachant trop à quoi à s'attendre de cet homme dont on ne pouvait voir les yeux. Il était un bon combattant, ses réflexes étaient vraiment rapides, tout comme sa capacité d'analyse… Mais il leur était totalement hostile.

– Laïloken… Tu maîtrises la glace et ta façon de combattre me fait penser à l'entraînement dispensé par le Sanctuaire… Il se trouve que nous cherchons le guerrier qui est entré en contact avec la Cloth…

– … du Verseau, compléta Laïloken, laconique.

– Tu sais ? demanda, ébahi, Shun.

– Je sais qu'Aquarius a voulu me contacter, oui, mais je l'ai repoussée.

– Mais… pourquoi ? fit Hyoga à son tour.

– Un seul porteur doit lui suffire, non ? Et jusqu'à preuve du contraire, elle en a un.

Hyoga pâlit sensiblement et secoua la tête :

– Le Chevalier du Verseau n'est plus… La Cloth n'a plus de porteur. Il semblerait qu'elle t'ait désigné pour le remplacer.

– Que lui est-il arrivé ? Qu'est-il arrivé à Camus ?

La voix de Laïloken était devenue plus pressante, comme si cette nouvelle le touchait et son corps avait perdu un peu de sa rigidité habituelle.

– Il a été banni pour traîtrise et tué à l'extérieur du Sanctuaire il y a un peu plus de six mois. Je n'en sais pas plus.

Le guerrier détourna la tête, paraissant contempler la plaine enneigée qui s'étalait à perte de vue, parsemée de quelques sapins rachitiques. Ses poings s'étaient serrés, mais il ne souffla pas un mot.

– Tu connaissais Camus ? demanda Shun, doucement, cherchant visiblement à apaiser les tensions, mais tout de même intrigué que cet inconnu connaisse le maître du Cygne.

Les deux Bronzes attendirent longtemps la réponse. Laïloken semblait s'être muré dans un silence douloureux… ou défensif ? Puis enfin, il sembla revenir à lui.

– Oui, je le connaissais très bien. Il était mon demi-frère… et nous étions tous les deux apprentis du Verseau… Nous nous étions affrontés pour conquérir la Cloth, il a été plus malin que moi et il a gagné… Il n'y a rien de plus à en dire…

Un silence lourd s'abattit sur les trois protagonistes. Hyoga avait le teint gris et son cœur battait follement dans sa poitrine. Camus avait un demi-frère… Son maître avait un demi-frère et il ne le savait même pas ! Il était choqué et profondément blessé. Le Français savait tout de lui et lui… il ne savait rien en retour ! Pourquoi ne lui en avait-il jamais parlé ? Pourquoi ne lui avait-il pas révélé son existence ? Pourquoi ne lui avait-il pas fait assez confiance pour un sujet aussi important ? C'était hallucinant ! Il croyait que le Verseau l'appréciait, qu'il lui aurait appris ce genre de chose… Il s'était trompé… La foudre lui serait tombée dessus qu'il n'aurait pas eu aussi mal qu'en ce moment… Camus n'était donc pas l'homme qu'il pensait ? Que lui avait-il encore caché ? Quels secrets honteux pouvaient encore dormir à son sujet ? Il sentait la rancœur le gagner à l'égard de ce type tellement renfermé que finalement il se demandait s'il ne l'avait jamais vraiment connu sous son vrai jour… Pire que le masque d'argent de Laïloken, Hyoga connaissait désormais le masque menteur de feu Camus…

De son côté, Shun ne disait rien mais n'en pensait pas moins. Il savait les Chevaliers de Glace peu expansifs, mais à ce point ? Ils venaient d'annoncer à Laïloken la mort de son demi-frère et ce dernier restait immobile, totalement impassible, comme si cette nouvelle lui importait peu finalement. Il avait juste détourné la tête un instant et puis… rien d'autre. Cet homme avait-il un cœur ? Etait-il seulement capable de ressentir la douleur ? Etait-ce la conséquence de l'entraînement propre à la maison du Verseau ? Damné masque ! Il ne pouvait pas lire dans les yeux de son vis-à-vis ! Au moins aurait-il pu se contenter d'un éclair de douleur et être rassuré sur l'humanité de cet inconnu étrange et illogique.

Laïloken attendait qu'ils s'en aillent, le cosmos montant insidieusement en intensité, lui procurant sournoisement un sentiment de puissance qu'il n'éprouvait pas d'ordinaire. Pas plus qu'il n'était coutumier de cette colère qui devenait de plus en plus prégnante, qui envahissait peu à peu ses pensées, occultant lentement mais sûrement sa raison. La simple vue des deux Bronzes lui donnait envie de les attaquer, de les réduire en poussières, d'en finir pour de bon, pour exorciser la peur qui le tenaillait, pour exprimer la violence qui sourdait en lui, pour hurler enfin sa détresse…

Qu'importait l'histoire qu'il venait de leur servir, il ne pouvait plus supporter leur présence. Etre vu comme un traître… Etre si peu considéré, même après tous les sacrifices auxquels il avait consenti contre Hadès… Finalement, être si peu apprécié qu'on ne retenait que cette affaire montée de toutes pièces… Il avait envie de vomir. La rancœur, le ressentiment, voire une haine naissante, commençaient doucement à faire leur lit dans sa conscience…

– Shun ! En garde ! hurla brusquement Hyoga, qui avait détecté la montée en puissance du cosmos blanc, ainsi que l'agressivité et la haine qu'il charriait.

Andromède remonta ses bras, tenant fermement ses chaînes, observant à son tour Laïloken. Des étincelles d'énergie pure crépitaient dans l'aura blanche, des cristaux de givre dansaient une sarabande tourbillonnante autour de lui, soulevant la cape et la chevelure indocile et le masque blanc était parcouru de brefs éclats lumineux… Mais le guerrier restait immobile, comme s'il n'était pas encore décidé à attaquer.

– Je dois partir, annonça Laïloken, son cosmos s'effondrant d'un seul coup à l'instant même où il récupéra enfin la main sur ses sentiments violents, et il recula pour mieux prendre ses distances et se préparer à filer. S'il restait plus longtemps, il savait qu'il perdrait le contrôle et qu'il les tuerait…

Shun ne réfléchit pas. D'un mouvement délié du poignet, il lança ses chaînes en avant pour capturer le fuyard. Laïloken n'eut pas le temps de les éviter et il se retrouva proprement ligoté sur pied, prisonnier du Japonais. Un violent frisson le secoua, il se débattit contre ces liens d'acier, et il hurla, dans un accès de fureur incompréhensible pour les deux Bronzes :

– Enlevez ces chaînes de là immédiatement !

Hyoga allait répliquer mais Shun resserra instinctivement l'étreinte de la chaîne, de peur que Laïloken ne se blesse… Ce fut une grave erreur. Oppressé, ne supportant pas de sentir ce contact sur son corps, rejetant même le fait d'être touché par qui ou quoi que ce fut, Laïloken explosa de rage. Son cosmos s'embrasa violemment et un souffle puissant chassait la neige au sol autour de lui découvrant la roche nue à ses pieds. Le givre et les étincelles lumineuses étaient réapparues et la chevelure serpentait follement en une auréole de feu autour du masque lisse.

Il ne fallut qu'une fraction de seconde au Verseau pour créer un froid suffisant pour geler les chaînes d'Andromède. L'instant d'après, il tirait violemment sur ses liens qui, fragilisés, se brisèrent en mille éclats comme du verre. Au lieu de l'apaiser, sa libération sembla encore augmenter sa fureur, alors qu'impuissant, Laïloken se sentait sombrer dans la folie, perdant le contrôle de ses actes, ivre de puissance, ivre du pouvoir de vie et de mort qu'il savait détenir sur les deux Bronzes… Il avait tué à peine quelques heures auparavant et il se sentait prêt à recommencer… Il n'était plus à ça près…

Il s'élança dans les airs et son énergie concentrée dans ses mains, il bombarda les deux Bronzes de cristaux de glace et de neige, propulsés par un blizzard si puissant que Shun avait posé un genou au sol et se protégeait le visage d'une main. Hyoga tentait vaillament de résister debout, mais il devait bien reconnaître que le déchaînement de cosmos du guerrier était impressionnant. Déjà, son armure commençait à geler par endroit… Le sol autour d'eux se creusait peu à peu sous la pression énorme dont les gratifiait le Verseau.

Il devait répliquer au plus vite sinon le demi-frère de son maître allait les tuer sans même se donner la peine de vraiment attaquer. Après tout, il était le Saint du Cygne, un Chevalier de Glace aussi. Ce combat le concernait à plus d'un titre. Shun était déjà paralysé par le froid et il se rappela ce que lui avait dit Andromède sur l'offensive d'Aquarius… Une attaque aérienne, un souffle puissant et glacial qui vous gelait jusqu'aux os, quelque chose qui ressemblait à l'arcane la plus puissante du Verseau. La coïncidence était étrange… La Cloth s'était-elle aussi imprégnée du psychisme de cet apprenti malheureux ?

Le gémissement de douleur de Shun le rappela à la réalité. Laïloken avait rejoint le sol, mais droit comme un piquet, il continuait de leur projeter son souffle létal… Le Cygne n'avait plus le choix. Il écarta les jambes pour se stabiliser, perdant une jambière dans le mouvement et leva ses mains jointes au-dessus de sa tête, enflammant son propre cosmos, le poussant à son paroxysme, pour parvenir au plus vite au niveau exigé par l'arcane ultime du Verseau.

Laïloken ne put contenir un petit reniflement de mépris. Le disciple voulait apprendre au maître l'Aurora Execution ? Pathétique ! Il étendit ses bras sur les côtés et son énergie migra vers eux en se torsadant autour du tissu épais qui les couvrait… L'éclat de son aura devint aveuglant et Laïloken sentit comme une décharge d'adrénaline qui le porta à accroître encore l'intensité de son cosmos. Derrière lui, floue et instable, la constellation du Verseau apparaissait faiblement pour se désagréger tout aussi vite…

– Aurora Execution ! hurla le Cygne en baissant ses mains pour déverser son froid mortel sur Laïloken.

– Siberian Breath ! tonna en réponse son adversaire en faisant légèrement onduler ses bras.

.

– _Sibérie orientale, à l'auberge –_

Ce fut l'écho d'un cosmos lointain et familier qui le réveilla en sursaut. Siegfried était étalé sur le ventre du lit au matelas défoncé, le nez dans l'oreiller qui avait sûrement vu des jours meilleurs. Le jeune homme se tourna sur le côté et manqua tomber au sol. Jurant entre ses dents, il se redressa, se dépêtrant de la couverture et se concentra. Oui, cette aura, c'était bien Laïloken… Cela le rassura immédiatement : le Verseau était toujours vivant… Il poussa un soupir de soulagement, se leva, frissonna longuement en se grattant la tête et bâilla. Le feu de la cheminée était éteint, il faisait un froid de canard dans la pièce et il était courbaturé, mais il se sentait bien. Maintenant, c'était sûr, il allait retrouver l'homme masqué d'argent…

Il fit de nouveau sa toilette et remit sa cotte matelassée, se demandant si finalement, il ne faisait pas aussi froid dans sa chambre que dehors. Il prit le soin de faire son lit et de regrouper ses affaires dans son sac. Il guettait toujours les montées de cosmos, mais pour le moment, il ne se passait plus rien. Siegfried songea que Laïloken devait en avoir fini avec sa tâche, quelle qu'elle fût. Il avait évidemment remarqué que cette fois, il n'y avait aucune trace de colère, seulement cette douleur sourde et ce désespoir profond que le Verseau n'était jamais vraiment parvenu à contenir depuis qu'il le connaissait. Il se recoiffa rapidement et jugea qu'il était prêt. Il était temps de descendre voir si un petit déjeuner était possible…

Lorsqu'il atteignit le comptoir, il fut accueilli par la femme de l'aubergiste qui lui adressa à peine un regard mais déposa sous son nez une bouillie à la couleur indéfinissable avec une cuillère et grogna quelque chose qui ressemblait à un « pas trop tôt… vraie marmotte… » Siegfried comprit qu'il s'était réveillé bien plus tard qu'il ne l'avait prévu. Sûrement la fatigue du voyage. Il avala le contenu de son bol après un vague remerciement, mais demeura suffisamment sur ses gardes pour écouter ce qu'il se passait autour de lui… Les guerriers aux cosmos faibles étaient bien là, jouant aux cartes dans un coin… Une chance pour lui. Il les filerait dès qu'ils partiraient…

Il dut attendre plusieurs heures avant qu'enfin les renégats ne se décident à bouger. Siegfried était alors en train de consulter une carte géographique des alentours, comme s'il planifiait sa prochaine virée dans la neige, en digne original pour lequel il passait. Il attendit à peine une minute ou deux et sortit de l'auberge dans une grande bourrasque glaciale. Il se mit à les pister dès la sortie du village, le corps courbé en deux, utilisant le moindre repli du terrain à son avantage, le cosmos toujours indécelable, ne les quittant pas un instant des yeux.

Il arriva bien rapidement en vue de ce qui ressemblait à un campement qui avait dû être bien plus vaste mais dont ne subsistait que quelques baraquements. Il observa un moment les lieux, cherchant à découvrir Laïloken parmi les hommes qui s'activaient, semblant démonter une bâtisse en préfabriqué avec l'aisance de l'habitude. Il fronça les sourcils. Le Verseau n'était pas là… Et les renégats allaient visiblement s'en aller… Que s'était-il passé ? Il y avait bien encore quelques traces qui ressemblaient à une explosion, des marques profondes sur le sol verglacé, une paroi brûlée, mais rien qui ne justifiait un départ hâtif…

Il regarda le ciel, s'accroupit et continua sa surveillance, quelque peu dubitatif. Que devait-il faire ? Attendre que Laïloken pointe le bout de son masque ? Retourner à l'auberge et chercher ses affaires ? Et où partaient-ils, ces rebelles ? Etait-ce bien ceux qui avaient enlevé les dieux jumeaux ? Le Guerrier Divin ne sentait leur aura nulle part… ou plutôt il ne percevait qu'une infime trace de leur présence. Ils étaient passés par ce camp, sans plus… Ses sourcils se froncèrent de concentration alors qu'il avait porté une main à ses lèvres en une lente caresse inconsciente. _Hum… Il y a forcément plusieurs campements et ils communiquent entre eux… Laïloken est passé par celui-ci, mais où est-il, à présent ? A-t-il vraiment réussi à s'infiltrer ? Il n'est pas loin, je le sens, mais où est-il, par Odin ? ! Bon sang ! Tous ces trucs d'espion, ce n'est vraiment pas ma tasse de thé !_

Il se redressa avec prudence et retourna à l'auberge. Il ne pouvait rien faire de plus pour le moment. La prochaine fois que Laïloken utiliserait son cosmos, il se lancerait immédiatement à sa poursuite. En attendant, il devait prendre quelques précautions : louer la chambre pour un temps indéfini, mettre en pension son cheval et boucler pour de bon son sac. Ainsi il serait prêt à rejoindre le Verseau tout en gardant une solide base arrière. Et puis il avait faim. La bouillasse du « petit déjeuner » avait été loin de le nourrir. Il fallait qu'il garde des forces…

Il était en train de lire un roman d'aventure aimablement prêté par la rombière, semblant ne pas prêter attention aux bavardages d'un autre groupe de renégats venus boire un coup après leur quart difficile passé au démontage d'une baraque, lorsqu'il y eut un nouvel éclat de cosmos… Et cette fois-ci, il n'était pas seul. Les guerriers relevèrent la tête brusquement, et se consultèrent du regard quelques secondes, comme pour être sûrs de ce qu'ils avaient senti. Siegfried n'avait absolument pas bougé, même si son cœur venait de s'accélérer nettement. Aucun doute : Laïloken était en train d'affronter deux adversaires à la fois… Et ces cosmos-là ne lui étaient pas inconnus non plus… Le Cygne et Andromède… Un frisson glacial parcourut sa colonne vertébrale : si jamais les gamins venaient à exposer le Verseau… si jamais ils commettaient une imprudence, ils détruiraient la couverture du Gold… Par Odin ! Laïloken risquait sa vie sur plusieurs tableaux à la fois en cet instant même ! Et il ne pouvait pas bouger tant que les autres restaient plantés là à gober les mouches !

Les flashs de cosmos suivants furent si intenses, que même Siegfried eut du mal à garder son attitude composée. Les renégats, cette fois, réagirent.

– Et merde ! ! Faut qu'on voit le boss ! lança l'un d'eux, pâle comme un linge.

– Qui s'attaque au rouquin ? Y en a un qui sait ? demanda un autre, paniqué.

– Va savoir ! Mais sont deux, les salauds ! grinça un troisième, la sueur au front, semblant suivre les échanges de cosmos attentivement.

– On s'arrache ! reprit le premier en se levant brutalement, renversant sa chaise au passage.

Les autres le suivirent sans discuter et ils filèrent immédiatement en direction du camp.

Siegfried se leva à son tour, enfila sa cape et courut à l'extérieur, directement vers la source des violents chocs de cosmos. Laïloken se battait… Laïloken risquait sa tête… Il devait impérativement lui venir en aide. C'était peut-être sa seule chance d'infiltrer à son tour les renégats… Il ne devait pas rater cette occasion… Il ne devait pas laisser tomber le Verseau… Il fallait qu'il le protège ! Qu'odin entende sa prière, il ne pouvait pas échouer aussi près de son but ! Il accéléra encore, utilisant son cosmos pour arriver plus vite sur les lieux de l'affrontement… Déjà, les cosmos s'étaient éteints… Déjà ne restait plus que leur écho… Déjà le guerrier Divin voyait le corps ensanglanté et sans vie du Saint d'Or… Laïloken ne pouvait se battre contre deux Chevaliers Divins en même temps sans y rester, même avec l'augmentation de sa puissance… Il ne sentait plus sa présence et il serra les dents… Non… Non… Non, non, NON ! !

Il s'arrêta à bout de souffle au milieu de la plaine où la neige et le givre semblaient se marier et s'être déposés de façon incongrue, formant d'énormes masses aux allures de cratère glacé… Un arbre mort s'était couché, comme soufflé par un blizzard d'une force surnaturelle… Au milieu de toute cette étendue blanche, du rouge… Beaucoup de taches rouges… Et deux corps… Le cœur de Siegfried rata un battement, il sentit son propre sang se figer dans ses veines. Près des corps, un homme accroupi… qui levait le bras pour achever ses adversaires…

Et le Guerrier Divin d'Alpha eut un hoquet de surprise horrifiée quand il découvrit un éclat d'argent et une chevelure écarlate…

NON ! !

Il se précipita en avant sans plus réfléchir…

.

– _Domaine sous-marin –_

Sombre était l'humeur du Dieu. Sombres étaient aussi ses pensées, tout comme étaient sombres ses projets. Il marchait lentement en son Domaine qui arborait encore les stigmates de la dernière visite des Bronzes de cette pimbêche d'Athéna… Même Sorento ne parvenait pas à alléger sa disposition d'esprit massacrante. Il lui suffisait de balayer du regard son Sanctuaire défiguré pour que la colère le reprenne…

Certes, six des piliers avaient été rebâtis et tenaient pour le moment à eux seuls le plafond d'eau… Mais le septième avait pris du retard. Quant au pilier central, c'était une gageure : les fondations venaient à peine d'être finies… Son palais, lui, n'était encore qu'un amas de débris où pourrissaient les algues et les carcasses de poissons… Seule une aile avait été rendue habitable. Les Marinas faisaient de leur mieux. Comme toujours… S'ils n'étaient déjà pas des guerriers formidables, ils se révélaient être encore pires en maçonnerie… En fait, l'ensemble de son Sanctuaire ne tenait que grâce à la force de son cosmos. C'était intolérable ! Comment un dieu de son gabarit pouvait seulement souffrir de gouverner un Domaine en cet état de délabrement ?

Et tout cela à cause d'un homme… D'un seul et misérable humain !

Rhaaa ! ! Son envie de meurtre le reprit. Si seulement il l'avait au bout de son trident ! Il lui ferait rebâtir pierre par pierre son pilier, le pilier central et son palais ! Comme dans les temps antiques, tiens ! Il l'aurait fait trimer jusqu'à l'épuisement, à coups de fouet s'il l'avait fallu, pour qu'il paye une simple partie de sa trahison. Cela aurait déjà été un début de rétribution convenable…

Il avait caressé ce doux rêve de vengeance jusqu'à ce qu'une autre pimbêche à lauriers vienne mettre son nez dans ses affaires. Elle aussi, elle aurait eu besoin de quelques coups de fouet pour lui remettre les idées en place… et son si cher Apollon avait gagné un bon coup de pied dans l'arrière-train… Cela ne serait possible seulement que dans quelques années, si on retrouvait sa réincarnation à temps, mais bon sang, comme ça le démangeait… De quel droit pouvait-il lui interdire de se saisir de sa chance de capturer Kanon à la première occasion ? C'était de l'ingérence ou il ne s'y connaissait pas !

Il serra les dents et reprit sa marche vers le pilier central… enfin le grand trou où devait se dresser le pilier central. Et ce qu'il y vit faillit le faire hurler… Ses hommes n'étaient qu'une bande d'incapables ! Ce truc grisâtre et informe au fond de la cavité ne pourrait jamais soutenir le poids des océans, surtout avec des… bulles ? Il n'y avait même pas de structure pour venir solidifier le futur pilier ! Et… et… ce plâtre, là… il devait servir à quoi ? Poséidon regarda ses « maçons » d'un air furieux et dans un grondement de rage et une gesticulation de trident les fit fuir à toutes jambes.

On n'était jamais mieux servi que par soi-même. En cela, les mortels avaient raison. Aussi Poséidon décida qu'il allait s'occuper de son pilier central lui-même. Au moins, celui-là résisterait à toutes les têtes de canassons volants du monde, qu'on se le dise ! Et il était temps que son Sanctuaire se redresse pour de bon. Si jamais Athéna n'avait, ne serait-ce, qu'un petit peu raison dans son délire, il préférait être prêt dans un Domaine… intact. C'était toujours mieux que de se battre en tenant un pilier d'une main et le plafond de l'autre…

Son cosmos bleu s'embrasa à pleine puissance, inondant les lieux de son aura divine courroucée. Se redressant de toute sa taille, ses boucles azurées accentuant sa silhouette élancée, Poséidon tendit d'un geste délié son trident illuminé vers le trou… Les « fondations » explosèrent, preuve s'il en était de leur faiblesse. Le cosmos illumina aussitôt l'espace libéré et se concentra sur le fond. Un froncement de sourcils plus tard, le sol grondait à travers tout le Domaine sous-marin, faisant trembler les fragiles coraux et osciller le septième pilier, étrangement instable. Tous les Marinas avaient leur attention concentrée sur leur dieu mécontent, en priant que ça ne leur retombe pas sur leur tête.

Le grondement sourd devint plus puissant et peu à peu sortit du sol sous-marin le pilier central, gagnant de la hauteur en un rythme lent et continu pour rejoindre enfin le plafond d'eau et soutenir l'ensemble jusque-là bien fragile. La structure était immense, sans défaut, lisse et quasiment identique à celle qui avait été détruite par l'impétueux Seiya… Seulement il manquait quelque chose, même encore baigné de l'aura divine… Il ne s'agissait que d'un simple tas de pierres pour le moment, il lui fallait cette résistance qui le caractérisait.

D'un geste vif, Poséidon s'ouvrit la main et dès que le sang se mit à goutter suffisamment, il en éclaboussa le pilier qui l'absorba aussitôt, comme si la roche elle-même était assoiffée. La bâtisse se mit à étinceler par tous ses joints, illuminant à son tour le Sanctuaire de la lueur bleue du cosmos de Poséidon. La lumière se condensa en rayons qui se répercutèrent sur les autres piliers, formant un réseau solide et quasiment indestructible. Le septième pilier en construction s'acheva de lui-même dans un autre grondement puissant, alors que les six autres se corrigeaient de leurs défauts de conception, permettant enfin à tout l'ensemble de former un système stable.

L'aura du dieu s'éteignit et ce dernier hocha la tête, enfin satisfait. Ses piliers étaient réparés comme il le fallait… Ne restait plus que le palais… Mais avant il fallait le nettoyer, et comme il n'avait pas Kanon sous le trident, ses Marinas allaient s'y coller. Au moins, là, il ne s'agissait pas de bâtir, n'est-ce pas ? Ils devaient au moins savoir passer le balai et la serpillière… Il se détourna de son pilier central chéri et se remit en marche. Il avait de nouveaux ordres à donner…

.

– _Asgard, Palais Royal –_

Assise devant sa coiffeuse, Hilda de Polaris brossait doucement ses cheveux argentés, sans même voir le reflet que lui renvoyait le miroir. La prêtresse d'Odin était élégante, comme à son habitude. Elle avait revêtu une robe de velours longue et chaude, d'une couleur nacrée délicate, rehaussée de fils d'argent. Ses longs doigts effilés passaient sans relâche sur la soie de sa chevelure, cherchant par habitude le moindre nœud qui leur aurait échappé. Finalement satisfaite, elle reposa la brosse avant d'attacher un collier en or autour de son cou, héritage venant de sa mère et qu'elle avait tendance à porter lorsqu'elle avait besoin de soutien.

Elle se leva et se contempla dans sa psyché, réajustant ses longues manches flottantes, descendant un peu sa ceinture pour bien mettre en valeur sa taille fine, vérifiant une dernière fois que tout était parfait. Elle n'agissait pas ainsi par excès de coquetterie, mais en tant que grande prêtresse d'Odin, elle se devait d'être toujours impeccable, en toutes circonstances. Et si cela lui pesait parfois, la jeune femme n'avait jamais dérogé à cette obligation. Au moins, ce soir, n'avait-elle pas eu à sortir toute la tenue d'apparat. Elle ne recevait que ses Guerriers Divins, histoire d'essayer de maintenir la cohésion entre eux…

Ils étaient déjà tous là lorsqu'elle entra dans la grande salle à manger. Un immense feu de cheminée ronflant réchauffait bravement les pierres glaciales et tristes, à peine embellies par quelques tapisseries vivement colorées et de grands et épais tapis qui couraient sous la table et les chaises des convives. Hilda sourit avec bienveillance, cherchant à alléger l'atmosphère lourde et silencieuse qui l'avait accueillie comme un blizzard hostile au pied de la statue d'Odin. Les Guerriers Divins, tous assis à leur place, se regardaient en chien de faïence et le babillage incessant de sa cadette ne parvenait même pas à les dérider. Le pire du lot était bel et bien Albérich qui posait un regard mi-pensif mi-ennuyé sur la danse des flammes semblant bien plus intéressante que les coups d'œil furtifs et rancuniers que lui jetaient ses pairs. Il y avait aussi cette chaise désespérément vide à sa droite. L'absence de Siegfried commençait aussi à peser lourdement et la suspicion était devenue flagrante chez les Guerriers. Elle sentait combien ils se doutaient qu'elle leur cachait la vérité à ce sujet et que tous les sourires gracieux du monde n'y changeraient strictement rien. Elle retint un lourd soupir de découragement en frôlant du doigt son collier par Odin, que cette soirée allait être difficile…

Ils mangèrent dans un silence assourdissant, chacun restant prudemment sur la réserve tout en observant les autres, dans une absolue défiance de chacun, si bien qu'à la fin du plat de résistance, Hilda s'appuya sur le dossier de sa chaise et songea que peut-être, il serait temps de mettre fin pour de bon à ces repas que tous vivaient comme une obligation désagréable. Son beau visage s'attrista et son regard se perdit dans la contemplation rêveuse du paysage enneigé qu'elle voyait de la fenêtre. Il était évident que ces réunions étaient un échec. Ses Guerriers ne se parlaient pas, pire, ils se méfiaient comme de la peste les uns des autres. S'adresser poliment la parole leur coûtait un effort insurmontable et elle était bien lasse de devoir à chaque fois mener un semblant de conversation seule. Aussi sa décision fut-elle arrêtée… Elle attendit donc la fin du dessert avant de faire signe à sa sœur de se retirer et une fois cette dernière partie, elle prit un ton grave :

– Qu'Odin me pardonne, mais c'était la dernière fois que je vous recevais tous ensemble pour un repas… Je vois bien que vous vous indisposez mutuellement, alors je ne veux pas vous imposer cela plus longtemps…

Ces quelques mots eurent l'effet d'une bombe et aussitôt, l'attitude des Guerriers changea. Hagen se confondit en excuses et Thor eut la grâce de se sentir gêné. Les joues de Mime se colorèrent légèrement et il releva un peu le menton pour faire croire qu'il se sentait d'humeur plus courtoise. Les jumeaux se concentrèrent immédiatement sur elle, plutôt que sur leur voisin à la moue dédaigneuse, qui avait pourtant beaucoup à se faire pardonner. Seul Fenrir donna la nette sensation d'être soulagé par cette annonce. La compagnie de ses loups devait lui manquer. Hilda les regarda les uns après les autres, désabusée par leur attitude hypocrite. Siegfried avec sa franchise lui manquait. Au moins daignait-il lui adresser la parole régulièrement et savait-il mener une conversation intéressante... Allons bon…

Elle s'adossa à son siège et secoua la tête d'un air mélancolique en songeant qu'Asgard était devenu bien plus triste encore depuis cette histoire avec l'Anneau des Nibelungen. Le Seigneur Odin devait en être terriblement désappointé. Mais que pouvait-elle faire de plus quand certains avaient grandi comme des sauvages, la haine chevillée au cœur, alors que d'autres avaient nourri une ambition sans borne ? Ces terres dures et impitoyables ne laissaient aucune chance aux faibles et aux tendres. Elle le savait bien. Et ces pouvoirs si puissants brutalement acquis en revêtant leurs Robes n'avaient strictement rien arrangé aux personnalités déjà bien problématiques de ces jeunes gens. Au contraire… Qu'ils aient essuyé une lourde défaite n'avait pas non plus calmé leurs velléités présomptueuses et féroces. Ce n'était qu'un accident de parcours… Odin leur avait pardonné, puisqu'ils les avaient ressuscités…

Sauf que…

Sauf que, Hilda était bien placée pour le savoir, Odin n'avait eu aucun rôle à jouer dans leur résurrection… Elle était d'ailleurs persuadée qu'Athéna y était pour quelque chose. Il fallait bien que ce soit un Dieu pour accomplir un tel miracle… Elle n'avait encore pu décemment la remercier pour cet acte de pure mansuétude et elle songeait qu'une visite diplomatique serait peut-être la bienvenue. Oui, elle allait préparer cela aussitôt que Siegfried lui ferait le plaisir de revenir. Il était le seul en qui elle avait assez confiance pour lui confier le Royaume durant son absence, surtout avec un traître patenté en reconversion comme cet Albérich dans les parages.

– Un souci, Votre Altesse ? Peut-être pouvons-nous vous aider ? demanda Hagen avec hésitation.

Hilda fut tirée de ses pensées et regarda ce dernier un instant, avant de lui sourire et de répondre doucement :

– Non, tout va bien. Merci Hagen.

Il y eut un grognement dédaigneux à peine audible venant du côté de Fenrir mais la prêtresse d'Odin n'en tint pas compte. Inutile. Vu la grimace de douleur qui tordit ses traits et le regard flamboyant que lui adressait Mime, le maître des loups venait de se prendre un coup de pied bien appliqué dans le tibia. Ne jamais se fier à la délicatesse de Mime. Même s'il ne combattait pas directement en corps à corps, il n'en demeurait pas moins qu'il avait un cœur dur et une volonté de fer. Sa musique était, par ailleurs, aussi magnifique que mortelle… Un homme de goût comme aimait à dire Albérich, le sourire moqueur.

Syd regarda Bud, son jumeau, visiblement mal à l'aise depuis qu'il se retrouvait en pleine lumière, lui qui avait toujours vécu dans l'ombre, avant de scruter la jeune femme sans aucune concession. Pour ces derniers, il était évident qu'Hilda leur cachait quelque chose et ce quelque chose la rongeait. Peut-être un lien avec ces messagers qui faisaient régulièrement la navette entre Asgard et le Sanctuaire grec ?

– Votre Altesse, pardonnez-moi d'être aussi direct, mais… que se passe-t-il au juste avec le Sanctuaire d'Athéna ?

Hilda frémit à peine, mais ce fut suffisant pour que tous, même le géant Thor à la subtilité discutable, comprennent qu'effectivement, il se tramait quelque chose. Les Guerriers, cette fois, avaient toute leur attention tournée vers elle et la prêtresse se maudit d'avoir trahi sa nervosité. Que devait-elle leur dire ? Leur mentir ? Pour ensuite les avoir sur le dos et perdre totalement leur confiance ? Non… Pas plus qu'elle ne pouvait exactement leur révéler ce qu'il se passait… Elle devait botter en touche.

– Rien qui vous concerne, Syd. Les tractations pour le traité de paix et l'accord qu'Asgard a avec le Sanctuaire, la paperasserie, tout cela… Il y a encore des tas de détails à voir… Qui aurait pu croire que cela soit si compliqué ?

Elle sentait combien cela sonnait faux mais elle n'avait aucun intérêt à leur parler des craintes d'Athéna et de sa stratégie risquée. Pas encore, tout du moins. C'était bien trop tôt et bien trop dangereux. Elle était consciente de leur faire double jeu mais elle n'avait guère le choix, en fait. Parler de la menace qui planait sur Asgard comme sur les Sanctuaires grecs, c'était avouer qu'ils étaient sur le pied de guerre et alerter leur ennemi commun. C'était aussi condamner à l'échec la mission de l'espion d'Athéna et de son propre général. Elle n'était pas assez naïve pour croire qu'ils cherchaient encore leur ennemi depuis tout le temps qu'ils étaient partis. Non, ils l'avaient certainement trouvé et s'ils ne communiquaient pas, c'était tout simplement parce qu'ils n'avaient aucun moyen sûr de le faire… Elle devait donc se montrer patiente et maintenir dans l'ombre ses Guerriers. Si leur intervention était nécessaire, alors seulement, elle leur apprendrait ce qu'il en était vraiment.

– Et que fait-on si on tombe sur le renégat du Sanctuaire ? demanda Thor, qui parfois, aurait eu tout intérêt d'apprendre à se taire.

– Si je me souviens bien, c'est un ancien Gold, non ? remarqua Mime, presque ingénu.

– Je pensais qu'il était mort ? s'enquit Hagen, en regardant avec étonnement ses camarades.

– Je n'en suis pas certain, grogna Fernir. Ces Saints sont plus tenaces que le chiendent. Ça se relève toujours. Et puis, nous, on est bien revenu alors qu'on était tous morts, même _lui_, ajouta-t-il en montrant de la tête Albérich, qui ne s'en offusqua pas pour si peu. Il était habitué, depuis le temps…

– En attendant, si jamais, par hasard, il venait à se perdre par ici, que faisons-nous, Votre Altesse ? questionna Syd. Après tout, la question n'est pas si absurde… C'est un Chevalier…

– … des Glaces, continua Bud. Il cherchera refuge là où il sera dans son élément. Il risque bien de passer chez nous.

Hilda ne les avait jamais vus autant animés depuis le choc de leur résurrection et elle eut presque envie de soupirer de soulagement si ce n'avait été le sujet de toute cette agitation. Elle en voulut à Thor : non seulement c'était un géant, mais il avait aussi oublié d'être bête, surtout ce soir… Elle surprit le regard aussi scrutateur qu'évaluateur que lui dardait Albérich. _Maudit soit-il ! Il guette la moindre de mes réactions ! Qu'est-il encore en train de mijoter ?_

– Si jamais il s'avérait que le renégat du Sanctuaire soit encore en vie, de passage dans notre royaume et que l'un d'entre vous le capture, il faudra bien évidemment l'amener au Palais et le garder dans l'une des geôles, le temps que je consulte le Seigneur Odin sur ce qu'il désire que nous fassions de lui. Même si nous avons conclu une alliance avec le Sanctuaire d'Athéna, Asgard reste souverain sur ses terres et seul Odin pourra décider du sort de cet homme si ce dernier s'aventure sur son territoire.

Cela sembla satisfaire tous les Guerriers, sauf un. Toujours le même, évidemment. Un léger sourire narquois flottait dorénavant sur les lèvres d'Albérich. Oh, il avait admirablement lu entre les lignes : le renégat était forcément déjà passé par Asgard. Il en était certain. Il avait parfaitement senti un cosmos étranger et de plus en plus fort se manifester du côté de chez Siegfried durant près de six mois et ce n'était pas celui du Guerrier Divin d'Alpha, cela, il en aurait mis sa tête à couper. Il ne s'agissait pas non plus de celui d'une des cinq terreurs en Bronze d'Athéna. L'aura était trop glaciale, trop vide et si chargée de haine et de souffrance… Sans parler de sa puissance qui surclassait dès le départ celle des Bronzes… Le Gold en fuite avait fait un long séjour parmi eux et Siegfried, pas plus qu'Hilda, n'avait pu l'ignorer… En fait, ils étaient complices et l'avaient caché. Tout concordait… Maintenant, restait à savoir pourquoi elle le leur avait dissimulé et surtout pourquoi elle continuait à taire la vérité en se drapant dans ce paravent faussement pieux.

– Où est Siegfried ?

Sa question jeta un froid instantané et la prêtresse d'Odin se raidit visiblement sur son siège alors que son expression se durcissait. Il n'en fallait guère plus pour Albérich pour continuer à assembler les pièces du puzzle. _Elle ne le sait pas… Il est parti sans la prévenir, sans dire où il allait, sûrement avec le renégat… Je me demande d'ailleurs s'il est vraiment un renégat, ce Gold ? Athéna a tous les vices, elle est capable de faire courir de fausses rumeurs, de jouer la comédie à ses propres Chevaliers, même… Ce qui veut dire qu'il se trame quelque chose de très grave et qu'Hilda sait de quoi il retourne… Il faut que je sache ! Si ce Gold est un espion et qu'il est en mission, ça veut dire que Siegfried doit forcément l'accompagner… _La réponse d'Hilda ne fit qu'accroître son sourire, montrant ainsi qu'elle ne le dupait pas.

– Siegfried est parti en voyage. Il avait besoin de changer un peu d'air…

Il savait que la prêtresse ne lui dirait rien. Les autres n'étaient pas au courant vu la façon dont ils se consultaient du regard et acceptaient l'explication cousue de fil blanc de la jeune femme. Pour Albérich, il n'y avait guère trente-six solutions s'il voulait savoir de quoi il retournait. Il allait suivre les traces de Siegfried. Cela ne devait pas être bien compliqué, son pair ayant toujours été d'une nature trop franche pour seulement oser penser qu'un autre essaierait de le pister… Et puis il aimait bien caresser l'idée que s'il apportait un coup de main décisif, on le regarderait enfin d'un autre œil… Il était temps de se faire une nouvelle réputation plus glorieuse et honorable.

Hilda sentit qu'Albérich venait visiblement de prendre une décision. Son regard s'était perdu dans le vide quelques secondes avant de s'affermir et de revenir se fixer sur elle. Oh ! Elle n'allait pas se laisser embobiner une nouvelle fois ! Avant d'aller se coucher, elle allait donner quelques ordres spécifiques : hors de question de quitter du regard le Guerrier Divin. Elle en avait déjà un en vadrouille Odin seul savait où, elle n'avait aucune envie d'en avoir un deuxième. Surtout celui-là ! Elle avait beau lui avoir pardonné officiellement, elle ne lui accordait aucune confiance. Il ne l'avait guère méritée et rien dans son attitude ne prouvait qu'il en était digne. C'était peut-être dur, sûrement cruel, mais à la hauteur de la faute qu'il avait commise à son égard. Il l'avait tout de même trompée et utilisée pour arriver à ses propres fins et cela, elle l'avait toujours en travers de la gorge.

Le reste de la soirée se passa donc en une observation accrue entre eux deux, l'une cherchant à deviner ce que préparait l'autre, l'autre essayant de trouver une confirmation de sa théorie à travers le comportement de l'une. Ce fut une guerre subtile et silencieuse qu'ils se menèrent au nez et à la barbe des autres, mais il n'y eut aucune avancée notable supplémentaire ce soir-là et les Guerriers finirent par se retirer chez eux.

Loin d'être stupides, ils avaient senti la tension croissante entre Hilda et Albérich, mais en aucun cas il était de leur devoir de s'en mêler. Après tout, l'aversion naturelle de la prêtresse d'Odin envers le Guerrier Divin de Megrez n'était un secret pour absolument personne, tout comme tout le monde savait que le jeune homme n'avait que fort peu de considération pour celle à qui il n'accordait pas plus de valeur qu'une poule mouillée. Ce genre de conflit silencieux, bardé de ressentiment et d'antipathie réciproques, était devenu leur lot quotidien. Sans compter qu'on ne pouvait pas décemment en vouloir à la jeune femme : le passé contestable et l'arrogance insupportable d'Albérich ne parlaient sûrement pas en sa faveur. En fait, aucun de ses pairs ne pouvait l'endurer plus de quelques heures, même les plus patients d'entre eux. Evidemment, Albérich en souffrait mais il aurait encore préféré être découpé en petits morceaux avec sa propre épée flamboyante et jeté en pâture aux loups de Fenrir plutôt que de le reconnaître.

Mais bientôt, il allait leur montrer… Oui, bientôt, même Hilda de Polaris le verrait autrement que comme un traître. Bientôt, il s'amenderait en accomplissant un acte héroïque. Albérich était de plus en plus impatient de leur prouver qu'il en valait la peine, qu'il n'était pas qu'une simple ordure, qu'il pouvait aussi être utile et qu'enfin il serait reconnu pour sa véritable valeur… Oui, il allait leur montrer à tous…


End file.
